Dragon
by hachiko97412
Summary: Tout les dix milles ans la grande reine des Dragons Tiamat se réincarne pour affronter le dragon noir qui lui aussi se réincarne, à sa naissance Alec devint le réceptacle de la reine. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas ce que le roi aussi s'est réincarner et qu'il attends avec impatient leur retrouvaille. BoyXBoy. Mpreg
1. Prologue

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **HekateWitch1: Ravie que l'os t'i plu et"Hachi voit le cerveau en train de courir" Ze crois z'ai vu un cerveau bon bref voilà la nouvelle histoire que tu vas aimer**

 **Sutekina653 : Je vois ce que tu veux dire et ravie que ça t'a plus le os**

 **Maia 0067: Et oui une histoire d'amour qui dure à travers les âges**

 **Alec Barton: Voilà la nouvelle histoire et j'espère que tu vas adorer cette histoire XD Je souhaite que ma fic te fait oublier tes soucis**

 **Lavigne 126: Idée perverse mais ce que j'aime "rire sadique" oui je vais enfin conquérir le monde du Malec mouhahahahaha XD allez la nouvelle histoire avec tes idées qui seront dedans**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le prologue, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **PROLOGUE**_

Une jeune femme aux cheveux opalins marchait dans un couloir, tous les gardes s'inclinaient devant elle. Elle avait une robe noire légère dont les épaules étaient nues, la robe comportait une cape fine avec une traîne derrière elle. Elle portait une tiare sur son front, elle entra dans une salle ou deux trônes étaient installés, un homme à la chevelure rouge vint s'incliner devant elle. La jeune femme s'installa sur son trône, un homme à la longue chevelure noire avec une armure vint s'installer sur l'autre trône et fit un sourire charmeur à la jeune femme. Dix mille ans plus tard, Maryse venait d'accoucher de son premier né, elle se reposait pendant que la sage-femme faisait prendre à son fils son bain. Son mari entra dans la pièce et vint lui prendre la main et l'embrassa dessus, la sage-femme emmena le bébé pour eux. Elle déglutit en les regardant, les deux comprirent qu'il y avait un problème avec leur bébé. Celle-ci les rassura mais retira un morceau de la couverture qui couvrait leur bébé et ils virent une marque sur le dos en forme de dragon, la sage-femme leur fit comprendre qu'il y avait une légende au sujet de la marque. Quelques jours plus tard, Robert et Maryse firent des recherches au sujet de la marque sur le dos de leur fils. Un chasseur vint les voir pour les informer que l'enclave les attendait dans la salle des accords avec leur fils, ils entrèrent dans la salle. Tout le monde les regarda, les parents virent deux hommes qui n'étaient pas des chasseurs d'ombres dans la salle. Les deux avaient des cheveux roux, l'un était plus vieux que l'autre. Le plus vieux se tourna vers les deux, il sourit en voyant le nourrisson dans les bras de sa mère.

\- Bien maintenant que Maryse et Robert Lightwood sont là, nous voulons savoir qui vous êtes questionna le consul

\- Bien je me présente je suis le chambellan Ignir et voici mon fils Natsu, nous sommes du peuple des dragons se présenta le vieux

\- Impossible les dragons ont disparu depuis longtemps cria un conseiller

\- Nous n'avons jamais disparu mais notre peuple vit cacher quelques parts comme vous nous avez chassés pour nos pouvoirs infinis expliqua Ignir

\- Mais que venez-vous faire à Idris s'adressa l'inquisiteur

Il se tourna vers Maryse qui portait son fils dans ses bras,

\- Nous sommes venu voir notre reine qui s'est réincarné après dix mille ans d'absence révéla Ignir

\- Votre reine répéta le consul

Les murmures s'élevaient dans la salle, le consul ramena l'ordre dans la salle. Le chambellan mit ses mains dans son dos,

\- C'est exact, notre reine. La grande Reine des dragons Tiamat, mère de toutes choses déclara le chambellan

Tous furent sous le choc devant la déclaration de l'homme, ils avaient entendu des légendes au sujet de la reine des dragons.

\- Vous dites qu'elle s'est réincarnée mais qui est-ce demanda l'inquisiteur

\- Notre reine s'est réincarnée dans ce nourrisson que porte cette jeune femme révéla Ignir en pointant le bébé dans les bras de Maryse

\- Impossible objecta Robert

\- Pourtant il porte la marque de notre reine, il est l'hôte de notre reine. Il a le droit de commander notre peuple et venir aussi sur notre terre patrie expliqua Ignir

La salle fit un brouhaha alors que le consul eut du mal à ramener l'ordre dans la salle, Maryse serra son fils auprès d'elle en voyant un regard perfide. L'un d'eux se leva et ramena l'ordre dans la salle.

\- Je propose que cet enfant soit placer sous la tutelle de l'enclave décréta un homme en regardant le consul

\- Valentin, tu oublies que Maryse et moi nous sommes encore en vie et de ce fait c'est notre fils rappela Robert outré

\- Mais cet enfant est l'hôte de la reine des dragons et vous croyez que vous pouvez simplement l'élever alors qu'il est au-dessus de ça répliqua Valentin

\- Vous avez tord, son altesse la reine a déjà eu des parents qui étaient des personnes simples et elle les a beaucoup respecté rectifia le chambellan

\- Mais Valentin a raison sur un point, l'enfant doit être placé sous une meilleure tutelle déclara le consul en jetant un coup d'œil à Valentin

\- Consul Malachie, vous n'êtes pas sérieux d'arracher un enfant à cet âge des bras de sa mère, nous ne sommes pas des monstres rejeta une conseillère

Valentin tiqua devant la conseillère, il voulait l'enfant pour le manipuler et parvenir à ses fins. Tous commencèrent à donner son opinion, Maryse et Robert donnaient aussi leur opinion en refusant de donner leur premier né. Le nourrisson dormait tranquillement quand il se réveilla avec des yeux verts,

\- ÇA SUFFIT cria le nourrisson

Une aura lumineuse vint l'entourer, le bébé se mit à flotter dans les airs. Maryse cria d'effroi, le bébé se transforma en une belle jeune femme à la longue chevelure violine clair. Ses yeux étaient verts, sa peau était pâle et elle portait une robe blanche avec une cape fine. Le chambellan et son fils s'inclinèrent immédiatement à l'apparition de la jeune femme, elle se tourna vers le chambellan.

\- Mon cœur pleure de joie de vous retrouver après dix mille ans votre altesse déclara Ignir

\- Moi de même, je suis heureuse de te retrouver sourit la jeune femme

Elle se tourna vers l'enclave et Valentin, son regard fut dur.

\- Je suis la grande Reine Tiamat du peuple des dragons, comme l'a précisé mon chambellan. Je me réincarne tous les dix mille ans pour exterminer le mal qui lui aussi se réincarne raconta la jeune femme

\- Le mal demanda Robert

\- Je parle du dragon noir Acnologia, tous les dix mille ans il se réincarne pour détruire tous choses sur terre et il n'y a que moi qui peux le combattre expliqua Tiamat en regardant Robert

\- Je comprends ce que vous dites mais concernant mon fils Alec questionna Maryse en mettant la main sur son ventre

\- Rassures-toi, ton fils est très présent. On est deux âmes qui habitent dans le même corps, mais je voudrais que vous ne disiez rien à mon sujet. Je préfère le faire moi-même quand je l'aurai décidé déclara Tiamat avec un sourire rassurant

Elle fut soulagée de tout ça, Robert la serra dans ses bras. La reine se tourna vers l'enclave de nouveau,

\- Je suis intervenu parce que vous voulez décider, je choisis moi-même que Robert et Maryse Lightwood élèvent mon hôte au contraire de le placer sous la tutelle d'un manipulateur et profiteur que vous êtes. Vous tous vous voulez utilisé mon hôte pour atteindre Aragon s'exclama Tiamat

\- D'aucune façon votre altesse nous voulons envahir votre pays mais nous voulons simplement que votre hôte soit placer dans les meilleures conditions tenta Malachie

Tiamat ferma les yeux avant de les ouvrir pour envoyer une onde de choc vers le consul qui se fit projeter vers le mur, elle jeta un regard vers l'assemblée et s'attarda sur Valentin.

\- ICI VOUS TOUS REUNIS, EN CE MOMENT JE SUIS TROP FAIBLE POUR INTERVENIR NORMALEMENT CAR MON HÔTE EST TROP JEUNE POUR CONTENIR TOUTE MA PUISSANCE SI JE LE DEPLOYAI. MAIS SACHEZ TOUS QUE JE PEUX OBSERVER TOUT CE QUI SE PASSE, SI J'APPRENDS QUE VOUS ESSAYEZ A N'IMPORTE QUEL PRIX DE MANIPULER MON HÔTE POUR ATTEINDRE MON PEUPLE. JE VOUS EXTERMINERAI TOUS UN PAR UN QUE MÊME L'ARCHANGE RAZIEL NE POURRAIT VOUS SAUVER DE MA FUREUR menaça Tiamat en les regardant

L'enclave et Valentin furent abasourdis devant la menace de Tiamat, celle-ci se tourna vers son chambellan.

\- Chambellan Ignir, à partir d'aujourd'hui vous allez envoyer un gardien pour mon hôte. Quand il aura sa majorité, je voudrais que vous lui montriez Aragon décréta Tiamat

\- Bien entendu votre majesté accepta Ignir

\- Sur ce mes cher Nephilims, je vous laisse salua Tiamat

Elle fut englober d'une lumière avant de faire apparaître un nourrisson parterre, Maryse se précipita sur son fils en le berçant.

\- Je pense que c'est tout sourit Ignir

Ils se reculèrent d'un pas avant de se changer en deux grands dragons rouges avec des ailes dorées, tous virent l'apparence draconienne des deux hommes. Ils s'envolèrent d'un coup d'aile, l'enclave et Valentin comprirent qu'Aragon existait vraiment. Plus tard le couple regarda leur fils endormit dans le berceau,

\- Qui aurait cru que la reine des dragons était à l'intérieur de notre fils déclara Robert

\- Moi de même mais je l'aime quand même sourit Maryse

Ils se sourirent avant d'aller se coucher, au beau milieu de la nuit un homme se faufila dans la maison du couple. Il s'avança dans le couloir avant de rentrer dans la chambre du couple, il s'approcha du berceau où reposait le bébé. L'homme sourit et se pencha pour prendre le bébé, celui-ci se réveilla et pleura en voyant l'homme. Robert et Maryse se réveillèrent en entendant leur bébé pleurer, il alluma la lampe pour trouver un homme cagoulé dans leur chambre. Il sauta sur l'homme, ils commencèrent à se battre, sa femme prit son fils et sortit de la chambre pour aller se cacher en observant le combat. Robert réussit à retirer le masque de l'inconnu, il écarquilla les yeux en voyant Valentin. Il le relâcha et recula,

\- Valentin, cracha Robert

Il sourit sardonique avant de s'enfuir, il s'approcha de sa femme. Il les enlaça,

\- Je n'arrive pas y croire qu'il voulait enlever notre fils réalisa Maryse

\- Il faut qu'on parte d'Idris mais sans révéler la vérité, on va aller voir l'inquisiteur parce que je n'ai pas confiance en le consul pensa Robert

Elle hocha la tête, quelques jours plus tard ils en parlèrent avec certains membres du conseil en qui ils avaient confiance. Ils acceptèrent la situation en se rappelant de la menace de Tiamat, ils firent semblant de les exiler à New-York pour leur affiliation au cercle qui avait commencé à faire des massacres. Le couple put ainsi protéger leur fils contre leur ancien chef qui voulait enlever Alec pour le manipuler, plus tard l'enclave put arrêter les membres du cercle avec Jocelyn l'ancienne femme de Valentin et Luke Graymark. Valentin fut déclarer mort ce qui rassura le couple, à ce moment-là Maryse venait de tomber enceinte. Alec venait de s'endormir dans son lit quand il se réveilla devant une salle de trône, il s'avança et vit une Tiamat assise sur le trône. Celle-ci lui souriait gentiment,

\- Je suis heureuse te rencontrer Alexander Gédéon Lightwood sourit Tiamat

\- Mais qui êtes-vous demanda Alec du haut de ses cinq ans

\- Je suis Tiamat la reine du peuple des dragons, et aussi surnommer la mère de toutes choses se présenta Tiamat

\- Vous êtes un Dragon mais vous n'avez pas l'air d'un dragon remarqua Alec

Elle lui sourit avant de se lever de son trône, elle se transforma en dragon blanc. Ses ailes s'ouvrirent en grand ce qui impressionna le petit garçon, il s'approcha et la dragonne abaissa son museau pour se laisser caresser.

\- Si tu es un dragon pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y a pas d'autres dragons questionna Alec

Il existe d'autres dragons mais ils vivent à Aragon, le pays des dragons. Ce pays est inconnu du monde obscur car bon nombre des tiens nous ont chassé pour nos pouvoirs infinis de ce fait nous nous cachons dans notre pays expliqua Tiamat par télépathie

\- Oh mais pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas avec ton peuple demanda Alec

\- Parce que je suis à l'intérieur de toi, en clair je me suis réincarnée en toi de ce fait tu es mon hôte. Tu abrites tous mes pouvoirs et bien sûr tu peux commander le peuple des dragons répondit Tiamat

\- Je vois, dis ça veut dire que tu vas toujours rester avec moi conclu Alec

\- C'est exact, si tu veux je deviendrai ton amie proposa Tiamat

\- Je peux t'appeler Tia parce que Tiamat c'est trop long grimaça Alec

La dragonne se mit à rire d'un rire franc ce qui fit sourire le petit garçon, au fil des années ils s'étaient rapprochés en devant les meilleurs amies du monde. Entre-temps Maryse mit au monde deux autres enfants, Isabelle et Maxwell Lightwood et plus tard ils adoptèrent Jace le fils du parabataï de Robert qui était mort récemment. Le trio s'entendit rapidement avec le blond, celui-ci avait appris pour les dragons le jour des 10 ans d'Alec quand le chambellan Ignir vint apporter un œuf de dragon.

\- Pourquoi cet œuf questionna Alec

\- Cet œuf est votre gardien, notre reine m'a chargé de vous donner un gardien pour vous protéger expliqua Ignir

Il hocha la tête et prit l'œuf, celui-ci se mit à éclore pour révéler un petit dragon argenté aux yeux bleus. Isabelle et Jace virent le dragon dans la paume de leur frère aîné,

\- Il est trop mignon complimenta Isabelle

\- C'est une femelle précisa Ignir

\- Comment elle s'appelle questionna Jace

\- C'est à vous de le nommer répondit Ignir en regardant Alec

\- Elle s'appellera Vera sourit Alec

La petite dragonne s'envola doucement pour se poser sur la tête du garçonnet, il ria doucement avec sa fratrie. Leurs parents regardèrent la scène de loin et le chambellan hocha la tête à leur encontre.

\- Bien je dois partir prévint Ignir

\- Au revoir Ignir sourit Isabelle

Il leur sourit avant de se transformer en dragon et s'envoler d'un battement d'ailes ce qui impressionna Jace, la fratrie commença à jouer avec Vera. Ignir était entrain de voler avant de bifurquer vers un endroit, il atterrit en reprenant sa forme humaine. Il descendit des escaliers et vit un homme assis dans un fauteuil les jambes croisé entrain de boire de l'alcool,

\- Parle demanda l'homme

\- Je suis venue vous annoncer que la reine s'est réincarnée, son hôte s'appelle Alexander Gédéon Lightwood informa le chambellan

\- Je vois souffla l'homme

\- Dois-je la prévenir de votre réincarnation aussi votre majesté demanda Ignir

\- Non, laisse là venir à moi qu'ainsi que son hôte, ce sera plus intéressant sourit l'homme

\- Bien votre majesté répondit le chambellan

Il s'inclina devant lui avant de partir, l'homme fit tourner le liquide dans son verre en souriant.

\- Tu viendras à moi et je t'attendrai déclara l'homme

Plusieurs années passèrent quand Alec et Jace passèrent leur cérémonie de parabataï, le blond avait fait la demande au brun qui accepta après avoir eu des sentiments pour lui. Il avait en parler avec sa meilleure amie et confidente Tiamat qui l'avait convaincu qu'il ne ressentait rien pour son frère adoptif après avoir lui expliquer les symptômes de l'amour, ils récitèrent leur serment de parabataï quand Jace se fit projeter dans l'esprit d'Alec. Il se retrouva dans la salle du trône comme Alec la première fois, Tiamat était sur son trône.

\- Alors c'était toi le fameux Jace Wayland comprit la reine

\- Et toi tu es Tiamat la reine des dragons répliqua Jace

Elle éclata de rire et se leva pour s'approcher de lui, elle le scruta profondément ce qui le rendit mal à l'aise.

\- Une partie de ton sang est semblable à celui d'Alec révéla Tiamat

\- C'est-à-dire demanda Jace confus

\- Tu dois être un parent comme un cousin, l'un de tes ancêtres est le même que celui d'Alec expliqua Tiamat

\- Mais aucun Wayland n'est dans la famille Lightwood réfuta Jace

\- Je ne sais pas qui tu es, jeune homme mais une chose est sûre c'est qu'on s'est joué de toi mais pour moi tu es le frère et aussi en partie un squatteur sourit Tiamat

Le blond fit une moue boudeuse ce qui fit rire la reine, celui-ci retourna dans son monde. Il était dans les bras d'Alec qui était inquiet,

\- Tu aurais pu me dire qu'elle est un peu une peste se renfrogna Jace

\- Tu as rencontré Tia déduit Alec étonné

\- Ouais d'ailleurs il faut que je voie Maryse et Robert pour leur demander certaines choses commenta Jace en repensant aux paroles de Tiamat

Il hocha la tête et l'aida à se relever, Vera s'envola près d'eux avant de se poser sur la tête de son maître. Quelques années plus tard ils se rendirent tous les trois dans un club de nuit, ils se firent remarquer par une rousse qui attira le blond. L'archer s'assit sur une chaise en soupirant ce qui amusa sa sœur,

\- Il y a une fille dans les parages et Jace accourt pour la draguer râla Alec

\- Tu ne le changeras jamais ricana Isabelle

\- Mouais, je sens que cette fille va nous causer des problèmes et si c'est ça je te jure que je demande à Vera de lui brûler les fesses promit Alec en caressant son dragon sur ses genoux

Il soupira en sentant son parabataï rentrer dans l'institut avec deux terrestres, une fille aux cheveux roux avec un garçon avec des lunettes. Il arriva dans le hall quand la fille s'évanouit à moitié, il l'examina et vit une blessure de démon,

\- Tu vas déchirer tes vêtements pour panser mes plaies maintenant sourit la rousse

\- Si tu voulais que je me déshabille, fallait le dire nargua Jace

Il roula des yeux et entendit Tiamat rire à l'intérieur, il porta la rousse à l'infirmerie. Plus tard elle se réveilla et fut curieuse de ce qui était autour d'elle, l'archer l'écouta avec un brin d'ennuie.

\- On va te faire rencontrer Hodge déclara Jace

\- D'accord accepta la rousse en le suivant

Le terrestre qui le suivait vint avec elle, le blond l'arrêta.

\- Il y a des runes partout et il risque de tuer ton petit ami glissa Jace

\- Ce n'est pas mon petit ami mais mon meilleur ami n'est-ce pas Simon sourit la rousse

\- Oui, nous sommes les meilleurs amis du monde sourit Simon en la regardant

\- Ne t'en fais pas Clary, je me charge de ton meilleur ami, d'ailleurs moi c'est Izzy et le grand qui a l'air de s'ennuyer et renfrogner maintenant que j'ai dit ça c'est mon frère Alec présenta Isabelle

\- Je suis Lewis Simon, Simon Lewis c'est mon nom de famille et non mon prénom balbutia Simon

\- J'allais faire le petit déjeuner, tu veux manger un bout proposa Isabelle

\- Tout compte fait les runes sont moins dangereuses nargua Jace

Alec gloussa ce qui attira un regard de sa sœur,

\- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu, tu viens sourit Isabelle

\- Faites ce que vous voulez mais moi je vais dans ma chambre soupira Alec

Ils hochèrent la tête, il s'allongea sur son lit avant de fermer les yeux pour se retrouver dans son monde intérieur. Tiamat était entrain de caresser ses cheveux pendant qu'il était entrain de pester contre la rousse,

\- Je ne vais pas t'interrompre sur les mille façons que tu penses à tuer cette fille mais je trouve qu'elle est charmante décréta Tiamat

\- Tia, son toutou de terrestre est entrain de me rendre dingue à chaque fois qu'il l'ouvre râla Alec

Elle lui fit un sourire narquois, ils entendirent quelqu'un entrer dans la chambre. Il soupira et ouvrit les yeux pour voir Isabelle,

\- Jace veut nous voir avertis Isabelle

Il soupira et se leva, Vera les rejoignit en se posant sur la tête d'Alec qui était sa place préférée. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle de contrôle, Simon et Clary furent surpris de voir la petite dragonne sur la tête du noiraud.

\- Dites c'est bien un dragon sur la tête d'Alec demanda Clary

\- Oui, c'est bien un dragon répondit Jace

\- Pour ton info ce n'est pas un mais une rectifia Alec sarcastique

\- Alec le grondèrent Jace et Isabelle

Il tiqua en soupirant, ils allèrent se préparer pour aller à la rencontre des frères silencieux pour retrouver la mémoire de Clary.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le retour de Valentin et l'arrivée de Maryse. Bisous glacées.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Melie971: Ravie question choix soit le gagnant allez je te laisse le découvrir**

 **Guest: Voilà la suite**

 **Maia 0067: Voilà la suite et oui déjà plein de rebondissement**

 **HekateWitch1 : C'est cool que tu as aimer leur rencontre et j'imagine le beugue XD voilà la suite**

 **Alec Barton : J'essayerai de caser ça pour toi si tu veux et tu es la seule à trouver les références XD**

 **Lavigne 126: Pour la pole dance je l'avais mit pour Alec mais je fera pour Magnus et pour ce qui va suivre je crois que je vais caser ça XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 1, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 1**_

Alec soupira pour la énième fois ce qui amusa beaucoup Tiamat de son agacement envers Simon qui ne s'arrêtait pas de parler, il eut presque envie de le pousser sur une rune pour pouvoir le tuer accidentellement. Isabelle le sentait tendu par rapport à Clary et Simon, ils allèrent se préparer chacun de leur côté pour visiter la cité des os. Il prit une douche pour se détendre, il se prépara avant de prendre ses armes dans la salle d'armes. Il passa sa stèle sur les flèches, Vera vola près de lui avant de se poser sur sa tête. Il caressa ses écailles doucement avant de rejoindre tout le monde dans le hall, Jace haussa un sourcil en voyant Vera sur la tête de son frère. Celui-ci haussa les épaules et sortit dehors, ils se rendirent tous au cimetière. Arrivé là-bas ils étaient devant un grillage avec l'inscription en latin de la cité des os. Izzy refusa de rentrer ayant peur des frères silencieux alors que le terrestre piaillait encore une fois ce qui l'agaçait de plus en plus, il commença à amorcer un geste ce qui donna de l'espoir à l'hôte après avoir critiqué Jace au sujet des runes. Sa sœur le sauva malgré ça ce qui le fit soupirer, il entendit sa colocataire rigoler fortement à l'intérieur de lui. Il ferma les yeux en écoutant les bruits autour de lui, la reine des dragons lui avait permis de développer ses cinq sens. Il pouvait voir plus loin qu'un chasseur normal, et écoutait le bruit à des kilomètres à la ronde. Il se pencha pour écouter les bruits pour surveiller le périmètre, malheureusement il n'arrivait pas à faire abstraction à la voix de Simon.

\- Tu me donnes la migraine grommela Alec

\- Il est toujours comme ça demanda Simon

\- Il est l'aîné alors la couronne est toujours plus lourd à porter nargua Isabelle

Il roula des yeux et regarda sa dragonne entrain de voler près de lui, il lui caressa ses écailles.

\- En tout cas elle est très belle complimenta Simon

\- Merci remercia Alec

\- Elle s'appelle comment questionna le terrestre

Il détourna la tête en le regardant d'un air ennuyé, sa sœur lui lança un regard courroucé.

\- Elle s'appelle Vera et elle est très gentille répondit Isabelle

\- Mais tous les Shadowhunter ont des dragons questionna Simon

\- Non, seulement Alec a ce privilège car il est particulier sourit Isabelle en observant l'air renfrogner de son frère

Clary sortit du mausolée avec Jace, son ami se précipita sur elle pour lui parler. Elle avait des traces de larmes sur les joues,

\- Valentin est mon père révéla Clary

\- Super, ça ne va pas enchanter les parents de son retour grimaça Isabelle

\- Vaux mieux qu'on rentre pour mieux parler de tout ça proposa Jace

Ils rentrèrent à l'institut, ils se réunirent dans la salle des opérations. Chacun s'assirent,

\- Comme je l'ai dit un peu plutôt, les frères silencieux n'ont rien trouvé pour lui rendre la mémoire,comme c'est bloquer par un sort très puissant expliqua Jace

\- Ce qui signifie qu'un sorcier est dans le coup conclu Alec en caressant distraitement son dragon

\- C'est ça répondit Jace

\- Et comment savoir qui est le sorcier qui a bloqué ma mémoire questionna Clary

\- Très bonne question mais aucune réponse répondit Isabelle

Il fit un sourire goguenard à sa sœur, Jace regarda son frère avant de trouver.

\- J'ai une idée pour nous faciliter la tâche lança Jace

Il regarda son frère qui fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre, il se fâcha en se levant de sa chaise.

\- Il n'est pas question refusa Alec

\- C'est le seul moyen Alec proposa Jace

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe questionna Isabelle en voyant le refus d'Alec

\- D'après toi articula Alec

Elle réfléchit en fronçant les sourcils avant de comprendre, elle se tourna vers son autre frère furieuse.

\- Je suis du même d'avis qu'Alec, tu ne peux pas faire ça Jace, c'est trop risquer. Là tu pousse le bouchon trop loin cette fois-ci commenta Isabelle

\- Je veux savoir ce que Jace propose demanda Clary

Le blond observa sa fratrie et se tourna vers la rousse, il passa la main dans ses cheveux.

\- Je proposai que la reine des dragons puisse t'examiner et dire qui était le sorcier révéla Jace

\- La reine des dragons répétèrent les deux en chœur

\- Tiamat, la grande reine des dragons et la mère de toutes choses glissa Jace

\- C'est d'accord, j'accepte de rencontrer cette reine pour qu'elle puisse m'aider à retrouver ma mère au plus vite accepta Clary

\- Eh bien pas moi objecta Alec

Jace soupira longuement, Clary lança un regard suppliant vers le blond pour qu'il puisse l'aider.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il refuse qu'elle le rencontre, c'est une reine non demanda Simon

\- C'est parce que je suis l'hôte de la reine des dragons avoua Alec

Ils furent choqués par la révélation de l'archer,

\- Attends je ne comprends quand tu dis l'hôte, tu veux dire quoi demanda Simon

\- La reine des dragons est en moi ou plutôt elle partage mon corps expliqua Alec irrité

Ils le regardèrent avec les yeux écarquillés, il soupira et préféra s'en aller en simulant une migraine. Jace savait qu'il mentait mais il le laissa se calmer avant d'aller le parler, il rentra dans sa chambre et alla prendre sa douche. Il posa sa tête sur la paroi froide de la douche, il sortit de sa douche pour mettre un jogging avant de tomber fatigué sur son lit. Il s'endormit et se retrouva dans la salle du trône avec Tiamat, celle-ci le regarda assis près d'elle avec une moue boudeuse.

\- Tu vas rester assis ici encore longtemps à bouder demanda Tiamat

Il tiqua et la reine compta mentalement dans sa tête,

\- J'en marre de cette fille lâcha Alec

\- Nous y voilà souffla Tiamat

\- Non mais Tia franchement je veux la tuer tellement qu'elle nous entraîne dans dangers qui risquent de nous tuer et Jace qui se jette aveuglément dans la bataille et là la cerise sur le gâteau oser me demander de se servir de toi pour trouver le sorcier qui lui a effacé la mémoire fulmina Alec en faisant les cent pas

Elle le regarda faire les cent pas, elle sourit devant la colère de son hôte. Il se calma après plusieurs minutes,

\- C'est bon tu es calmé questionna Tiamat

\- Ouais un peu soupira Alec

\- En tout cas ton squatteur de frère a totalement tort sur ce coup en t'utilisant à son avantage surtout pour les beaux yeux de cette fille parce qu'il y a d'autres moyens que de m'utiliser expliqua Tiamat

\- Je l'espère parce que je veux retrouver cette satanée coupe pour le remettre à l'enclave ensuite bye-bye la garce jura Alec

Elle éclata de rire avant d'entendre quelqu'un entrer dans la chambre, Jace se retrouva dans la salle.

\- Bonjour Tiamat salua Jace

\- Bonjour Jace, je suppose que tu es venue pour Alec conclu Tiamat

\- Ouais, on sait qui est le sorcier qui a envoûté Clary signala Jace

Alec soupira longuement avant de suivre son parabataï, ils revinrent dans le monde réel. Ils allèrent dans la salle d'opération où tout le monde les attendait, Hodge jeta un regard vers Alec qui était torse nu.

\- Bien, on sait tous que Magnus Bane est le grand sorcier de Brooklyn. Ses goûts sont très excentriques et très divers, il est aussi le plus grand sorcier que je n'ai jamais vu de toute ma vie expliqua Hodge en montrant des photos de Magnus

\- Disons-le c'est le nouveau David Guetta du monde obscur conclu Clary

\- David Guetta est une créature obscure, c'est un vampire et c'est pour ça qu'il ne sort que la nuit révéla Isabelle

\- Les filles, gronda Alec en les regardant

\- D'ailleurs les membres du cercle recherchent tous sorciers qui ont envoûté Jocelyn pour ma part je crois qu'elle a eu un lien avec Magnus bien avant le cercle et…stoppa Hodge en sentant sa rune le brûler

\- Hodge, ta rune observa Clary

\- Ça va aller rassura Hodge en se rattrapant sur la chaise

\- Bon et bien direction chez Magnus Bane, Izzy tu sais ce que tu dois faire sourit Jace en regardant sa sœur adoptive

Elle sourit et tapa dans ses mains, Alec était entrain de jouer avec sa stèle pendant que Vera était entrain de dormir blottir contre lui. Elle rentra dans sa chambre avec une robe argentée,

\- Allons voir dans ton placard lâcha Isabelle

Il soupira longuement et la regarda trifouiller dans son placard pour ressortir un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche,

\- Parfait tu vas mettre ça sourit Isabelle

\- Par l'ange soupira Alec épuisé

\- Je trouve intéressante cette histoire, c'est vrai nous avions l'habitude d'aller en mission, revenir puis repartir en mission alors que là c'est plus fun expliqua Isabelle

\- Tu sais quoi, je me suis déjà lâché avec Tia donc je vais me taire commenta Alec

Elle gloussa avant de le laisser, il roula des yeux et alla se préparer. Il rejoignit toute sa fratrie dans le hall, il vit Jace et le terrestre entrain de baver sur la rousse qui avait mis une robe d'Isabelle,

\- Ce n'est pas trop demanda Clary

\- Tu es habillée comme une fille qui as mis son numéro de téléphone dans les toilettes cracha Alec

\- ALEC crièrent Jace et Isabelle

Tiamat le gronda aussi dans sa tête comme elle aussi aimait bien la robe de la rousse, il se pencha sur le côté ayant la migraine.

\- Tu me files la migraine Tia râla Alec en marchant

Sa fratrie rigola en sachant ce qui se passait avec la reine des dragons alors que les deux autres ne comprenaient pas la situation,

\- Que se passe-t-il questionna Simon en voyant Alec se masser les tempes

\- Oh trois fois rien juste que sa colocataire doit le gronder pour sa remarque ricana Jace ce qui attira un regard noir d'Alec

Ils arrivèrent vers un immeuble d'où une des fenêtres avait des jeux de lumière, Izzy tapa sur la porte. Un homme vint ouvrir et se fit figer par Jace avec sa stèle, ils entrèrent dans la pièce pour voir plein de monde.

\- Eh bien, eh bien je ne crois pas avoir invité des Shadowhunter à ma fête déclara un homme asiatique

L'homme s'approcha d'eux, Alec rougit en voyant que celui-ci ne portait pas de pantalon en faisant montrer des jambes galbées.

\- Magnus Bane, nous avons à te parler proposa Jace

\- Je vois, enfin vous pouvez rester grâce au canon qui est là sourit Magnus

\- Merci remercièrent Jace, Clary et Isabelle

\- Quoi répéta Magnus

Les trois se regardèrent entre eux, l'asiatique pointa Alec derrière eux.

\- Je parlais de celui-ci aux yeux bleus révéla Magnus avec un sourire charmeur

Tous se retournèrent vers lui et il rougit, il entendit sa colocataire rire de sa situation. Magnus fit un sourire avant de poser son regard sur Clary,

\- Enfin Clary Fairchirld, tu es devenue une très jolie jeune femme complimenta Magnus en l'invitant à le suivre

Alec vérifia le périmètre en se servant de ses sens mais il avait plus envie de vomir avec tous les odeurs mélangées, il grimaça avant d'aller vers la fenêtre pour respirer l'air. Isabelle vint les voir paniquée,

\- Le terrestre s'est fait enlever par les vampires alerta Isabelle

\- Super souffla Alec en cachant mal sa joie

\- Alec gronda Jace

Il alla chercher Clary qui ressortait avec Magnus, celui-ci prévint la rousse du retour de sa mémoire. Il se tourna vers Alec et claqua des doigts,

\- Appelle-moi chéri proposa Magnus en claquant des doigts

Une carte dessus apparut dans les mains d'Alec, celui-ci se mit à rougir. Il regarda le sorcier qui lui lança un clin d'œil,

\- Alec amènes-toi râla Jace en le poussant par-derrière

Il lança un regard irrité à son frère avant de descendre les escaliers, il sentit une puissance et une odeur familière. Son cœur se mit à battre violemment, il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser tellement il battait. Il entendait la reine entrain de se tordre de plaisir sous l'odeur de musc qui imprégnait l'air, son corps s'excita sous l'odeur. Il se mordit les lèvres sous le plaisir, il descendit les escaliers un peu troublés. Il sortit et se mit à souffler sous l'air, il avala sa salive en se demandant ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Alec, ça va s'inquiéta Izzy

\- Ça va rassura Alec en pensant à avoir une discution avec sa meilleure amie pour ce qui venait de se passer

Ils partirent vers l'église ne sachant pas que Magnus les observait s'en aller, son regard s'attarda plus sur la silhouette d'Alec.

\- Malgré dix mille ans tu te souviens encore de mon odeur mon amour souffla Magnus ayant des yeux verts clairs

Ils rentrèrent dans un cimetière pour prendre des armes, Jace prit à part Clary pour lui montrer comment se servir d'une arme. L'archer en profita pour s'équiper avant de fermer les yeux, il se retrouva dans son monde intérieur. Tiamat l'attendait,

\- Je pourrais savoir ce qui vient de se passer, cette odeur que j'ai ressentie. Tu la connais n'est-ce pas déduit Alec

\- C'est exact je reconnais cette odeur de musc, mais je pense que c'est impossible que ce soit lui murmura Tiamat sur la dernière partie

\- Tia interpella Alec

\- Plus tard Alec, je crois que ton frère squatteur t'appelle décréta Tiamat

Il regarda sa meilleure amie et confidente et savait qu'elle lui cachait quelques choses, il revint dans le monde réel et vit que Jace l'observait avec curiosité. Après le départ de son hôte la reine souffla en posant la main sur son cœur,

\- Apsû, mon amour souffla Tiamat

Ils se rendirent dans l'hôtel Dumort, l'archer alla dans le sous-sol avec sa sœur pour faire diversion. Le temps que Jace et Clary fassent sortir Simon d'ici,

\- Par l'ange ça commence à me fatiguer tout ça soupira Alec

\- Malheureusement ça ne fait que commencer, on doit retrouver la coupe pour l'enclave et aussi retrouver Jocelyn souligna Isabelle

Il gémit de frustration ce qui sourire sa sœur, ils entendirent un bruit et se tourna vers la source du bruit. Des vampires vinrent les trouver, l'hôte prit son arc et ses flèches alors que la jeune femme déroula son fouet. Ils tuèrent bon nombre de vampire qui les attaquaient, ils retrouvèrent Jace et Clary.

\- Je pense que Simon est là-haut pensa Isabelle

\- Il faut y aller proposa Jace

Le noiraud souffla et le suivit, ils commencèrent à se battre ayant été repéré par des vampires. Un vampire vint les voir avec Simon comme otage,

\- JACE LIGHTWOOD, RELÂCHE TES ARMES OU SINON LE TERRESTRE MEURT menaça le vampire

\- Ce n'est pas très cool de me prendre comme otage trembla Simon

\- La ferme cracha le vampire

\- Raphaël on fera tout ce que tu dis apaisa Jace

\- Bien suivez-moi tous les quatre immédiatement ordonna Raphaël

Ils le suivirent avec Simon, ils allèrent dans un couloir et virent une porte de sortit. Jace ouvrit la porte pour découvrir l'extérieur et le soleil qui illumina la pièce, le vampire jeta le terrestre dans les bras de Clary qui sortit immédiatement

\- Ne m'oublie pas Jace Lightwood, tu as une dette envers moi et sache qui sont tes vrais amis et tes ennemies conseilla Raphaël en se cachant du soleil

\- Merci vieux pour ce que tu as fait pour moi remercia Simon

\- PARTEZ VITE s'écria Raphaël

Ils sortirent dehors, ils étaient sur le toit de l'hôtel pendant que Clary et Simon se serraient dans les bras. Isabelle refit son maquillage,

\- Jace, je peux te parler une seconde demanda Alec

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a questionna Jace

\- Tu sais que tu es entrain de nous mettre en danger pour cette fille, on a failli mourir avec tes conneries fulmina Alec

\- Mais on est vivant Alec alors du calme répliqua Jace

\- Me calmer, tu oses me dire ça Jace, on est entrain d'enfreindre les règles et est-ce que tout ça en valait la peine pour elle alors qu'elle ne cherche qu'à t'utiliser rétorqua Alec

\- Je sais ce que je fais Alec, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me le rappelle critiqua Jace

\- TU ES ENTRAIN DE NOUS METTRE EN DANGER cria Alec énervé

\- ON RISQUE NOTRE VIE CHAQUE JOUR ALEC, ALORS CE N'EST RIEN ET NE ME FAIT PAS LA MORALE JUSTE PARCE QUE TU ES L'AÎNE s'écria Jace à son tour

L'archer s'énerva encore plus avant de reculer pour partir, Izzy n'avait pas manqué une miette de la dispute. Elle vint près de Jace,

\- Jace, tu ne crois pas que tu as dépassé les bornes, c'est vrai qu'Alec est toujours droit sur les règles mais il le fait pour notre bien gronda Isabelle en mettant les mains sur ses hanches

\- N'en rajoute pas Izzy, va le suivre rétorqua Jace

Elle se pinça les lèvres avant de rejoindre son frère aîné, ils rentrèrent tous dans le hall. L'hôte alla dans la chambre et fut suivi par Vera qui l'avait rejoint, il s'allongea sur son lit en soupirant. Il s'endormit épuisé par la soirée, pendant ce temps dans un lieu inconnu une femme rousse était entrain de dormir dans un cocon de protection. Un homme blond se pencha vers elle en lui caressant la joue, deux hommes entrèrent dans la pièce.

\- Alors demanda l'homme

\- On a retrouvé la trace de la fille de Jocelyn et elle est entrain de chercher la coupe mortelle malheureusement elle est avec l'enclave répondit l'un d'eux

\- Continuez de chercher ordonna l'homme

\- Bien Valentin répondirent les deux hommes

Ils sortirent de la pièce, il continua de caresser la joue de Jocelyn avec amour.

\- Alors comme ça tu croyais que je n'allais pas faire le lien que tu as caché ma fille de moi avoua Valentin

Pendant ce temps Isabelle est entrain de discuter avec Clary qui était devant une page blanche,

\- Je ne sais plus comment faire pour dessiner avoua Clary

\- Que veux-tu dire questionna Isabelle

\- J'aimais dessiner parce que j'adorais les expressions de ma mère sur mes dessins et maintenant elle n'est plus là. Je peux te dire qu'elle était cool ce qui attirait tous mes amis chez moi pour la voir raconta Clary

\- Ne t'en fais pas on va la retrouver sourit Isabelle en la réconfortant

\- Si Alec commence à m'apprécier un peu nargua Clary

\- Alec est particulier comme tu le sais, il est l'hôte de la reine des dragons qui se réincarne tous les dix mille ans raconta Isabelle

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se réincarne tous les dix mille ans questionna Clary

\- Je ne sais pas plus que toi mais seul Jace et nos parents l'ont vu réellement à part Alec répondit Isabelle

\- Je ne comprends pas décréta Clary confuse

\- Jace et Alec sont parabataï, une partie de Jace est avec Alec. De ce fait Jace a la possibilité de voir Tiamat et pour nos parents eh bien elle s'est montrée la première fois après la naissance d'Alec raconta Isabelle

Elle hocha la tête, la brune lui proposa de sortir un peu. Elles allèrent dans le hall quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un portail, Maryse sortit du portail et marcha vers elles.

\- Isabelle, où sont tes frères parce que je suis mécontente de ce qui se passe gronda Maryse

\- Bonjour maman, comment vas-tu se réjouit Isabelle en la prenant dans ses bras

\- Je vais bien même si je suis furieuse de vos attitudes sourit Maryse

\- Comment va Max ? Max est notre petit frère très mignon mais aussi très collant avoua Isabelle

\- Il est à Bombay et ton père est parti le récupérer, on a plus urgents sur le feu. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses à Idris révéla Maryse

\- Idris demanda Clary

\- Notre terre répondit Isabelle

Elles allèrent rejoindre Jace dans la salle d'entraînement, Maryse sourit de fierté en voyant son fils adoptif. Celui-ci sourit en le voyant,

\- Maryse, je suis content de te voir, où est Max questionna Jace en la serrant dans ses bras

\- Il n'y a que maman pour le moment sourit Isabelle

\- La situation est très compliqué en ce moment à Idris déclara Maryse

\- Maman c'est une surprise se réjouit Alec en venant dans la salle d'entraînement

Il la prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant, ils se mirent en ligne devant elle.

\- Les fées ont cessé tous liens avec nous car nous leur avons demandé d'espionner Valentin révéla Maryse

\- C'est impossible qu'ils puissent faire ça réfuta Isabelle

\- Est-ce que tu as bafoué l'une de leurs coutumes ou autres Izzy parce que ça pourrait être grave demanda Maryse

\- Bien sûr que non maman mais j'ai des contacts au sein des fées alors je peux leur demander proposa Isabelle

\- Très bien tu iras mais avec Jace, Alec tu surveilleras cette fille ordonna Maryse

Ils hochèrent la tête, Jace et Isabelle suivirent leur mère. Clary regarda Alec,

\- Elle a l'air furieuse remarqua Clary

\- C'est à cause des règles qu'on a enfreintes pour toi cracha Alec en lui tournant le dos

Il s'en alla dans la serre où était sa dragonne,

\- Vera appela Alec

Elle vola vers lui en criant doucement, elle le survola avant de se poser sur sa tête. Il se promena dans le couloir avec elle sur la tête, tous étaient habitués à voir la dragonne sur la tête de l'archer. Il toqua à la porte du bureau pour voir sa mère de dos entrain de regarder dehors,

\- Ça va maman questionna Alec

\- Oui, ça va. Juste que j'ai peur pour toi révéla Maryse

\- Que se passe-t-il maman est-ce que ça a un lien avec l'enclave demanda Alec

\- Non mais plutôt avec le retour de Valentin décréta Maryse en lui caressant les cheveux

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, nous allons le stopper rassura Alec

\- Je ne parlai pas le fait de l'arrêter mais du fait qu'il peut essayer de te manipuler comme tu es l'hôte de la reine des dragons expliqua Maryse

\- Jamais il pourra me manipuler maman et puis Tia pourra le bouffer nargua Alec

\- Hé je ne bouffe pas les humains objecta la reine dans son for intérieur

Il sourit amusé devant le refus de la reine, sa mère comprit qu'ils étaient en pleines discutions. Elle sourit en voyant Vera lové sur la tête de son fils, elle lui caressa la tête doucement.

\- Bientôt tu auras 18 ans lança Maryse

\- Je sais maman, le chambellan Ignir viendra pour m'emmener à Aragon déduit Alec

Elle hocha la tête et l'embrassa sur le front, il lui sourit en coin avant de se lever pour aller voir la rousse. Il vit que celle-ci était entrain de s'entraîner, il prit un bâton pour faire de même avec elle.

\- Maintien ta garde Clary conseilla Alec

Elle l'écouta avant de se souvenir de quelque chose,

\- Je sais où est la coupe déclara Clary

\- Comment ça tu le sais où elle est demanda Alec

\- Ma mère cachait un coffret dans le plancher de sa chambre et je pense que c'est là qu'elle a peut-être caché la coupe conclue Cary

\- Je comprends mais il fut qu'on attend les ordres et…stoppa Alec en prenant son téléphone

Il répondit à son téléphone, la rousse en profita pour se faire la malle.

\- Bonjour Alexander, c'est Magnus Bane à l'appareil se présenta Magnus

\- Que se passe-t-il demanda Alec

\- Je voulais savoir si tu étais libre en ce moment pour boire un café proposa Magnus

\- Bien sûr je suis partant pour boire un café accepta Alec en se tournant pour constater la disparition de Clary

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais en ce moment car on pourra y aller maintenant pensa Magnus

\- Pour le moment je suis occupé mais je te rappellerai il fut que je te laisse salua Alec en raccrochant

Magnus regarda son téléphone après qu'Alec ait raccroché,

\- On est farouche à ce que je vois, j'aime les défis sourit Magnus en entendant un ricanement à l'intérieur de lui

Alec courra dans tout l'institut à la recherche de Clary, il souffla exaspéré avant de la pister par une rune.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la coupe retrouvée et l'arrivée de l'émissaire de l'enclave. Bisous glacées.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **HekateWitch1: Et oui c'est bien Magnus mais pour ce qui est le l'hôte chut XD Pour Maryse eh bien elle a réussi à reprendre le bon chemin avant que ça empire en voyant le vrai visage de Valentin**

 **Alec Barton: ça va être chaud ça s'est sûr en plus au fil d'histoire on va comprends certain histoire chez les dragons**

 **Lavigne 126: Perverse mais j'aime et je vais travailler ça ne t'en fais pas je travaille dessus tu le verra très prochainement XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quel Dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 2, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 2**_

Alec pista la rousse dans toute la ville, il était entrain d'insulter celle-ci dans sa tête. Sa colocataire avait essayé de l'apaiser et lui rappela son non-implication avec elle, il râla contre elle avant de grimacer quand elle hurla dans sa tête. Il se calma et la retrouva devant une école pour terrestre, il la gronda avant de la suivre après que son ami terrestre l'ait appelé. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous chez la rousse, ils partirent et trouvèrent Simon qui les attendait. Celui-ci tiqua en voyant l'archer près de sa meilleure amie, il démontra qu'il était plus compétent que les Shadowhunter en escaladant les escaliers. Alec roula des yeux en le voyant faire, il entra dans l'ancienne chambre de Clary qui était calcinée. Celle-ci fouilla le plancher et trouva une petite boîte contenant des affaires de bébé qu'elle ne connaissait pas, l'hôte entendit du mouvement et une odeur de chien mouillé. Il les pressa de sortir rapidement, quand ils sortirent de la pièce. Des hommes baraqués vinrent kidnapper les deux, Alec prit une flèche et tira vers eux mais ne réussit à toucher aucun d'eux. Il appela sa fratrie, il grimaça en sentant son parabataï énervé contre lui parce qu'il avait laissé Clary se faire enlever. Ils essayèrent de les pister mais une barrière les empêchait, le téléphone d'Isabelle sonna et c'était Simon qui leur indiquait où ils étaient. Ils arrivèrent et se séparèrent pour retrouver Clary et Simon, des loups-garous vinrent les encercler. L'un d'eux se détacha du groupe pour s'approcher,

\- ATTENTION VOICI L'ALPHA alerta Jace

L'Alpha se jeta sur eux quand un autre loup vint le percuter pour les sauver, ils entendirent les couinements avant un râle de douleur. Un homme vint se transformer devant eux,

\- Clary soupir l'homme

\- Luke s'affola Clary

\- Il a besoin de voir un sorcier examina Jace

\- Magnus pourrait nous aider déduit Clary

Simon et Jace prirent Luke dans leurs bras pour l'aider à marcher et le mit dans sa voiture, le blond se tourna vers son parabataï et Isabelle.

\- Il faut qu'on y aille signala Jace

\- Tu y vas toi-même, Jace parce que nous on rentre prévint Alec

\- Faites comme vous voulez mais je vais l'aider signala Jace

Il rentra dans la voiture en les laissant, Izzy vint près d'Alec et mit la main sur son épaule mais il se dégagea sous la colère. Il rentre à l'institut furieux, il alla dans la salle d'entraînement pour frapper le sac de boxe jusqu'à qu'il tombe sous l'épuisement. Il entendit des claquements de talon, il posa la tête sur le sac en fermant les yeux. Il tomba à genoux avant de sentir des bras venir l'entourer, il s'agrippa à la personne en se calmant doucement. Pendant ce temps Simon et Clary amenèrent Luke pour Magnus qui fit de la place sur son canapé,

\- Installez-le sur le canapé déclara Magnus

Ils le posèrent dessus, le sorcier l'examina et comprit la douleur de son ami.

\- Il a été mordu par un Alpha conclu Magnus

\- Oui pourquoi demanda Clary

\- Maintenez-le parce que ça va commencer conseilla Magnus

Luke rugi en arborant ses yeux de loup, ils le maintinrent sur place. Magnus le calma avec sa magie, il se calma en perdant connaissance. Clary s'assit près de lui en réalisant son erreur,

\- Je n'arrive pas y croire que j'ai douté de lui souffla Clary

\- Ne t'en fais pas tu n'y es pour rien rassura Simon

Magnus sortit de son atelier,

\- J'aurai besoin de matériel pour faire l'antidote décréta Magnus

\- J'y vais prévint Jace avec le nez en sang en entrant dans la pièce

Le sorcier vint près de lui en examinant la blessure,

\- Jace, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé demanda Magnus

\- Un poteau m'est tombé dessus pendant que je garais la voiture de Luke, les engins terrestres ne sont pas mon domaine râla Jace en prenant un mouchoir pour s'essuyer le nez

\- Ça peut se comprendre rétorqua Simon en mettant la main sur l'épaule de Clary

\- Qu'est-ce qu'a t'as besoin questionna Jace après avoir jeté un coup vers Clary

\- Je t'ai dit que j'y irai protesta Simon

\- J'aurai besoin d'œil de lune, bois de cerf et sulfate d'hydraulique énuméra Magnus en allant dans son atelier pour ramener les objets dans sa main

\- Un tour à la pharmacie et ça ira sourit Simon nerveux

Il amorça un geste quand Jace l'attrapa,

\- Je connais quelqu'un qui pourra nous en fournir décréta Jace

\- J'ai promis à Clary de le ramener pour Luke alors c'est avec moi ou rien cracha Simon

\- Oh j'aurai besoin d'Alexander ajouta Magnus

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as besoin de lui questionna Jace en fronçant les sourcils

\- Energie de Shadowhunter vierge répondit Magnus

\- Ça explique beaucoup de choses ricana Simon

Jace le fusillant du regard en se raclant la gorge,

\- Alec, je ne sais pas si réfuta Jace

\- S'il te plait Jace demande-lui supplia Clary

\- D'accord, je verrai ce que je peux faire et quand à toi tu l'ouvres je te fends en deux menaça Jace en prenant Simon avec lui

Alec était dans le bureau avec Isabelle, celle-ci essaya de le calmer au sujet de l'obstination de leur frère.

\- Tu crois que je pourrai dire à Vera de brûler tous ses affaires ou encore mieux mettre plusieurs canards vivants dans sa chambre comme il a une peur d'eux proposa Alec avec une lueur de vengeance dans les yeux

\- Alec soupira Isabelle

\- On ne vient pas saluer son vieux père demanda une voix

\- Papa, Max sourit Izzy en voyant Max et Robert

Le plus jeune courra dans les bras de ses aînés, ils le serrèrent dans leurs bras en l'embrassant ce qui réjouissait le dernier de la fratrie.

\- Alors quoi de neuf sourit Alec

\- Rien de neuf sourit Max

\- Rien de neuf ? Il a mis le feu dans sa classe en utilisant la rune de feu raconta Robert

\- J'avais faim et je voulais utiliser la rune de la nourriture mais je me suis trompé expliqua Max

\- La rune de nourriture et de feu sont très différentes nargua Alec

\- Allez tout de suite revoir vos runes jeune homme ordonna leur père

Max haussa les épaules en riant avant de sortir de la pièce en laissant leur père avec sa fratrie, Robert se tourna vers ses aînés

\- Où est Clary Fairchirld demanda Robert

\- Elle est avec Jace pour une mission mentit Izzy en voyant les crispations de son frère

\- Je m'en moque de quelle mission mais elle doit être ici ordonna Robert

L'archer s'affala encore plus dans le fauteuil désespérer, Vera entra dans la pièce et se posa sur la tête de son maître. Jace contacta celui-ci et le supplia de venir pour aider, son parabataï soupira face à ses supplications.

\- Je verrai ce que je peux faire accepta Alec

\- Merci Alec, et n'envoie pas Vera détruire mes affaires nargua Jace au téléphone

Il roula des yeux et raccrocha, il réfléchissait avant de fermer les yeux pour se retrouver dans son monde intérieur. Il trouva sa meilleure amie avachie sur son trône entrain de dormir,

\- Tia réveilla Alec en la secouant doucement

\- Laisse-moi dormir gémit Tiamat en dormant

\- TIA cria Alec

Elle se réveilla paniquée,

\- Oui, je suis réveillée, quelle est la situation demanda Tiamat

Son hôte balança la tête et lui raconta tout ce qui se passait, elle soupira longuement devant les frasques de Jace.

\- Si j'étais toi, je divorcerais de lui proposa la reine

\- Ce que j'ai était entrain de penser aussi figures-toi, donc je vais aller chez Magnus Bane souffla Alec

\- Je comprends mais pourquoi est-ce que tu viens me le dire questionna Tiamat

\- Parce que je voudrais savoir ça ira pour toi comme la dernière fois, cette odeur que nous avons sentie enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire rougi Alec

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, ne t'inquiète pas je ne crois pas que cette odeur sera présente de nouveau rassura Tiamat

Il se sentit rassuré avant de revenir dans le monde réel, il alla se préparer pour aller chez Magnus. Jace était entrain de marcher devant avant de tourner la tête vers Simon,

\- On garde le rythme terrestre se moqua Jace

\- Tu vas arrêter de m'appeler comme ça, mon nom est Simon rétorqua Simon

\- Si je t'appelle par ton prénom, c'est que je me soucie de toi alors que ce n'est pas le cas nargua Jace

\- Tu t'inquiètes que de toi-même pesta Simon

\- Je m'inquiète pour plein de gens et pas toi protesta Jace

\- Quand on voit comment tu traite ton, c'est quoi déjà parabataï se moqua Simon

Jace le prit et plaqua contre un mur en mettant une lame séraphique sous la gorge, le terrestre déglutit devant le regard meurtrier de Jace.

\- Ne redis jamais plus ça car tu ne sais pas notre lien, Alec et moi nous sommes un car tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de perdre sa famille et de ne pas savoir qui on est articula Jace

\- Je suis désolé s'excusa Simon

Il le relâcha avant de partir en avant, le terrestre passa une main sur sa gorge et le suivit. Pendant ce temps Luke essaya de parler au sujet de Jocelyn avec Clary, mais Magnus le faisait taire avec sa magie comme celui-ci était sous la douleur. Plus tard il lui raconta la vérité sur le cercle et l'insurrection, la rousse fut ébranlée par la nouvelle. Le sorcier entra dans son atelier pour tourner la préparation de l'antidote,

\- Ils approchent alerta une voix

\- Tu es sûr que c'est eux demanda Magnus en fermant les yeux

\- Je reconnaîtrais sa puissance,ainsi que son odeur par cœur gloussa la voix

Il sourit devant le gloussement de la voix, il sortit et fit apparaître sa magie en voyant Luke se réveiller sous la douleur.

\- J'ai presque épuisé ma magie,reste près de l'antidote et rajoute les ingrédients manquants déclara Magnus en contenant le poison de Luke

\- D'accord accepta Clary

La terre se mit à trembler violemment sous la magie de Magnus, Alec arriva et vit le sorcier sur le point de s'évanouir. Il l'attrapa avant qu'il tombe,

\- J'ai besoin de ta force souffla Magnus

\- Prends tout ce que tu as besoin accepta Alec

Il lui serre la main avant de l'aider à stabiliser Luke, Tiamat donna un coup de main à son hôte en envoyant de l'énergie. Les yeux d'Alec deviennent turquoise sous l'influence du pouvoir de la reine, Jace et Simon arrivèrent et ils donnèrent le reste des ingrédients manquants à Clary qui termina la potion. Elle donna l'antidote à son père adoptif, celui-ci fut stabiliser. Magnus tomba épuisé dans les bras d'Alec,

\- Ça va s'inquiéta Alec

\- T'inquiète sourit Magnus

Une légère magie s'empara d'Alec ayant toujours contact avec la main de Magnus, la reine qui souriait devant la naissance des sentiments de son hôte pour le sorcier. Elle ressentit la puissance familière de la première fois provenir de Magnus, elle se concentra davantage avant de ne plus la ressentir. Un homme aux cheveux long noir habillé d'une armure sourit ayant volontairement envoyé une pulsion magique vers Alec, il sourit en voyant le trouble de l'hôte.

\- Encore un peu de patience mon amour sourit l'homme

Après avoir déposé Luke dans la chambre de Magnus, Jace vint dans le salon et prit Alec dans ses bras. Il le serra dans ses bras en s'excusant à voix basse,

\- Tu rentres ou tu restes demanda Jace

\- Je reste pour aider Magnus à nettoyer répondit Alec

\- D'accord accepta Jace

Il se tourna vers Clary qui hocha la tête ayant besoin de parler avec le loup-garou, pendant qu'elle allait dans la chambre Alec prit un chiffon qui traînait et nettoya le sang de Luke sur le canapé. Magnus était entrain de préparer des cocktails pour eux,

\- Tu sais que magiquement je peux faire disparaître ces tâches remarqua Magnus

\- Je sais mais je pense que tu devrais te reposer pensa Alec en venant vers lui

Il lui donna son verre et claqua pour faire apparaître des flammes, l'archer but son verre en grimaçant.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as fait appeler,alors que Jace et Clary auraient été suffisants demanda Alec

\- Il ne t'a pas dit la raison, de toute façon c'était un mensonge souffla Magnus en jouant distraitement ses cheveux

\- Est-ce que tous les sorciers sont évasifs questionna Alec

\- La vraie raison est-ce que je voulais te revoir, durant des siècles je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne ni homme et ni femme avoua Magnus

\- Magnus…je…enfin balbutia Alec

\- Chut et profitons de ce moment proposa Magnus en en mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres

Le téléphone d'Alec sonna,c'était Maryse, il lui parla avant de raccrocher.

\- C'était ma mère et il faut que je rentre mais je pense que Jace et Isabelle se débrouilleront sourit Alec

\- Entendu sourit Magnus

Ils s'assirent dans le canapé,

\- Alors parle-moi de toi questionna Magnus

\- Je n'ai pas une vie passionnante contrairement à toi, je veux dire à part des missions et des baby-sittings pour Jace et Isabelle, raconta Alec

\- J'ai cru comprendre que tu es l'hôte de la reine des dragons lança Magnus en le regardant

Il soupira et passa une main sur sa nuque, il avala une gorgé de son verre.

\- C'est vrai je suis l'hôte de la reine des dragons confirma Alec

\- Et elle est bien questionna Magnus

\- Très bien même, pendant des années elle fut ma meilleure amie et confidente et même aujourd'hui elle est encore ma meilleure amie sourit Alec en pensant à Tiamat

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

\- Et toi tu as dû avoir une vie passionnante conclue Alec

\- Oh que oui tellement passionnante sourit Magnus

Il commença à raconter des histoires qu'il avait vécues, plus tard Clary sortit de la chambre en brandissant une feuille.

\- Je crois savoir où est la coupe lâcha Clary

Ils commencèrent à discuter où était la coupe, Alec préféra rester encore un peu avec Magnus qui fut ravie de continuer son histoire. Il s'endormit dans le canapé, Magnus le regarda endormi.

\- Il a l'air d'un ange contempla Magnus

\- Tiamat a toujours su choisir ses hôtes pour leur pureté révéla une voix dans sa tête

\- Je suppose que le dernier hôte était pur conclu Magnus

\- Très pur même ricana la voix

\- Comment tu sais qu'ils vont nous aimer tous les deux questionna Magnus

\- Je le sais c'est tout ricana la voix avant de se taire

Il soupira et claqua des doigts pour invoquer une couverture pour Alec, le lendemain Alec se réveilla en sentant les premiers rayons sur son visage. Il vit le sorcier déposer un plateau contenant des tasses,

\- Bonjour, bien dormi demanda Magnus

\- Mince j'ai dormi ici réalisa Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ils ne remarqueront pas ton absence nargua Magnus

Alec se leva et se passa la main sur son visage, il prit sa veste avant de se retourner vers le sorcier.

\- Je ne veux pas que ça se sache alors s'il te plaît n'en parle à personne proposa Alec

\- Pareil de ton côté sourit Magnus

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je te fais confiance avoua Alec en le regardant

Le sorcier fut touché par ses mots, il s'en alla et retourna vers l'institut. Isabelle était entrain de surveiller les activités démoniaques, elle le regarda avec amusement.

\- Alors c'était bien chez Magnus gloussa Isabelle

\- Il ne s'est rien passé répondit Alec

Tiamat gloussa dans sa tête, Izzy retourna sur le moniteur.

\- Quand tu décideras à parler fais-moi signe décréta Isabelle

Il regarda si quelqu'un les écoutait,

\- Ok, on a bu quelques cocktails c'est tout raconta Alec

\- Tu vois quand tu veux sourit Isabelle

Il roula des yeux avant de se diriger vers sa chambre, plus tard ils se dirigèrent vers le commissariat de police. Alec et Izzy firent une nouvelle fois diversion pour Jace et Clary après que la première la tentative est échouée, ils sortirent du bâtiment.

\- Il ne faut pas traîner ici les gars signala Isabelle

Ils arrivèrent devant un cagibi, Clary essaya de faire une rune avant de se tourner vers la fratrie.

\- C'est quoi la rune pour ouvrir demanda Clary

\- Sésame ouvres-toi ordonna Jace en donnant un coup de pied sur la porte

Alec rigola avec Isabelle, ils se séparèrent. Ses sens furent en alerte quand il vit une troupe de démon venir vers lui, il tira ses flèches avant d'épuiser tout son carquois.

\- Par l'ange pria Alec en prenant son épée séraphique

\- Alec, laisse-moi faire proposa Tiamat

Il s'abandonna à sa colocataire, celle-ci prit le contrôle de son corps. Elle leva les mains pour envoyer des ondes de choc, les démons furent réduits en cendres. Luke vint le voir et vit à la place d'Alec, une jeune femme aux cheveux violines et aux yeux vert pâle. Elle se tourna vers lui en souriant avant de s'évanouir en reprenant l'apparence d'Alec,

\- Alec s'inquiéta Luke

\- Luke, ramène-moi à l'institut parce que je vais faire un petit somme s'évanouir Alec

Il hocha la tête et prit le noiraud dans ses bras pour l'emmener, il sortit de la pièce et retrouva la fratrie dehors. Isabelle et Jace virent leur frère dans les bras de Luke évanouis,

\- Alec, s'inquiéta Isabelle

\- Il est simplement évanouis rassura Jace

\- Mais comment demanda Jace

\- Je ne sais pas, une femme assez jolie se tenait à sa place avant qu'il reprenne sa forme d'origine raconta Luke

\- Tiamat, elle a pris le contrôle de son corps pour le sauver conclu Isabelle

\- On rentre proposa Jace

Ils rentrèrent à l'institut, en chemin Alec se réveilla de sa perte de connaissance. Il se remit debout, il grimaça devant sa fatigue.

\- Ça va aller questionna Jace

\- Ça ira, j'ai juste besoin d'un repos mérité rassura Alec

Après qu'ils soient entrés à l'institut l'archer vit son frère et la rousse entrain de s'embrasser à pleine bouche dans la salle d'opération, il soupira avant de partir dans sa chambre. Il s'endormit en se retrouvant dans la salle du trône avec Tiamat, il avait la tête sur ses genoux. Elle lui caressait les cheveux doucement,

\- Tia, est-ce que tu as déjà été amoureuse questionna Alec

\- Oui, plusieurs fois de la même personne, révéla Tiamat

\- Comment cela demanda Alec

\- Comme tu sais une reine ne peut gouverner sans un roi alors je suis mariée, quand je me réincarne tous les dix mille ans lui aussi se réincarne pour être avec moi de nouveau raconta Tiamat

\- Qui est-ce interrogea Alec

\- Apsû, le roi des dragons et aussi père de tous choses révéla Tiamat

\- Tu crois qu'il s'est réincarné à notre époque déduit Alec

\- Je le pense aussi, on ne peut pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. Chaque réincarnation il me retrouve sans cesse expliqua la reine

\- Tu crois qu'il nous a retrouvés pensa Alec

\- Je ne sais pas souligna Tiamat

Il ne répondit rien en pensant à ce que sa meilleure amie venait de révéler, il soupira en ressassant le baiser de Jace et de Clary.

\- Arrête d'y penser en plus tu es entrain de marmonner dans ton coin, je te préviens j'ai déjà un squatteur comme ça alors si tu commences à devenir fou ça va mal aller signala Tiamat

Il lui sourit devant son avertissement avant de fermer les yeux, le lendemain il se réveilla en pleine forme. Il se leva et alla prendre sa douche, il se rendit dans la salle d'opération.

\- Papa et maman veulent nous voir avertis Isabelle

Il sentit encore un problème venir ce qui fit rire la reine, ils étaient devant leurs parents et bien sûr Jace n'était pas là.

\- L'enclave va nous envoyer un émissaire pour mettre de l'ordre dans l'institut déclara Robert en les fixant

\- Très bien accepta Alec

\- Je compte sur vous pour l'accueillir et le tenir informé de la situation décréta Maryse

\- Oui maman, comprit Isabelle

\- Je sais que Jace est vraiment têtu et fonce tête baisser dans n'importe quelle situation soupira Robert

\- Ça tu fais bien de le dire, ce petit prétentieux mérite qu'on lui crame le derrière gronda Tiamat

L'archer ne put réprimer un rire en entendant un grondement de son amie, ses parents et Isabelle le regardèrent avec un haussement de sourcils.

\- Désolé, Tia vient de me dire quelque chose de drôle s'excusa Alec

\- Bien c'est tout ce que nous avons à vous dire termina Robert

Ils sortirent de la pièce, Izzy alla s'entraîner alors qu'Alec se promenait avec son petit frère dans le hall en lui signalant l'arrivée de l'émissaire de l'enclave. Il tourna la tête quand il vit Valentin entrer dans le hall, il prit sa flèche et tira sur lui. L'apparence de Valentin se révéla être une jeune femme blonde,

\- Bien jouer, tu es le seul à avoir réagi ce qui n'était pas le cas de tout le monde déclara la jeune femme

Elle s'avança dans le hall suivit d'Alec, Maryse et Robert vinrent dans la salle d'opération.

\- Je suis Lydia Brandwell et je suis ici sous ordre de l'enclave pour rétablir la situation pour stopper Valentin et récupérer la coupe. Où est Clary Fairchirld car elle sait peut-être ou trouver son père questionna Lydia

\- Je te rappelle que Clary est ta cousine rappela Isabelle

\- Cousine éloignée mais bon je veux un résumé de la situation maintenant et je veux tout de suite voir Clary ordonna Lydia

L'hôte vit ses parents suivrent l'émissaire dans le bureau, il souffla alors qu'il sentait une migraine arriver. Il préféra s'entraîner sur le sac de boxe, quand Izzy vint le voir.

\- Luke à téléphoné et il te demande de venir le voir. Apparemment un damné s'est attaqué à la meute expliqua Isabelle

\- J'y vais et toi essaye d'appeler cet abruti qui me sert de parabataï jura Alec

\- Oh là si tu parles de Jace comme ça c'est que tu a envie de le tuer déduit Isabelle

\- D'après toi grommela Alec

\- Moi je pencherai pour lui cramer les cheveux et le cul proposa Tiamat dans sa tête

\- On verra pensa Alec

Il était sur le point de partir quand Lydia se proposa de l'accompagner, ils allèrent sur le terrain ensemble.

\- Alors on raconte que tu es l'hôte de la reine des dragons lança Lydia

\- Les rumeurs continuent de courir à mon sujet souffla Alec

\- Ce n'est un secret pour personne de savoir ça, tu es un être exceptionnel car tu peux contrôler une armée de dragons à toi tout seul signala Lydia

Il grimaça en se rappelant son pouvoir auprès des dragons, quand ils rentrèrent dans le restaurant. Il grimaça en ayant le haut-le-cœur par l'odeur pestilentielle,

\- Par l'anche grimaça Alec en se tenant le nez

\- Je voulais voir Alec seul à ce sujet commenta Luke en voyant Lydia

\- Je suis l'envoyée de l'enclave et donc c'est un damné légèrement modifié examina Lydia

Le loup-garou allait parler quand ils entendirent un bruit de vomissement, ils tournèrent la tête pour voir Alec entrain de vomir parterre.

\- Désolé s'excusa Alec pâle

\- Tu pourrais attendre dehors si l'odeur est trop forte pour toi proposa Luke

\- Ça ira rassura Alec en grimaçant

\- On l'emmène à l'institut pour l'examiner en profondeur proposa Lydia

Le noiraud hocha la tête et suivit l'émissaire de l'enclave, elle se tourna vers lui.

\- Je ne savais pas que vous pouviez être si sensible que ça remarqua Lydia

\- Je ne suis pas sensible c'est juste que mes sens sont décuplés,c'est un cadeau de Tiamat expliqua Alec

\- Que voulez-dire par sens décuplés questionna Lydia

\- Je voulais dire que je peux entendre à des kilomètres à la ronde jusqu'au plus petit son, mon odorat est très développé qui est au-dessus de celui d'un loup-garou de même pour ma vue expliqua Alec

\- Je vois souffla Lydia

Ils rentrèrent à l'institut, Vera vint voler vers Alec avant de se poser sur sa tête. La blonde fut surprise de voir la dragonne sur la tête de son subordonné, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un dragon.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'attaque du damné et le mensonge de Valentin. Bisous glacées.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **HekateWitch1: ça tout le monde le sait XD pour le roi il est un peu mais ça tu le découvrira dans l'histoire XD**

 **Maia 0067: C'est exact mais pour le moment il attends le moment propice pour se montrer**

 **Alec Barton: C'est un peu compréhensive sa femme lui avait attendre pendant huit cent ans donc il joue le sadique mais je prépare son entrée en scène très badass**

 **Lavigne 126: "prise de note" hein,hein quoi d'autre idée XD ravie que le chapitre t'a plus**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 3, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 3**_

Vera s'envola autour d'Alec qui était assis devant le moniteur, celui-ci était entrain de grommeler contre son parabataï doucement. La dragonne se posa sur les genoux de son maître et s'enroula pour s'endormir doucement, il sourit et lui caressa doucement ses écailles. Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulé depuis l'arrivée de Lydia, ils avaient ramené le corps du damné. La jeune femme fit une demande auprès de Magnus pour venir examiner le corps avec sa magie, la nouvelle avait fait rougir Alec après que sa colocataire avait fait un commentaire assez suggestif envers le sorcier. Tous furent surpris de le voir entrain de pester dans son coin en critiquant son locataire, dans ces moments-là personne n'osait venir le déranger. Il retourna plus tard vers sa surveillance sur le moniteur, il s'étira en faisant craquer ses membres en baillant. Il prit son dragon dans les mains, il se dirigea vers sa chambre pour aller se coucher. Il s'allongea en plaçant Vera près de lui, il s'endormit profondément. Le lendemain il se réveilla en pleine forme, il se prépara et vit que sa dragonne s'était posé sur sa tête quand il revint dans sa chambre. Isabelle le salua dans la cuisine alors qu'elle était entrain de faire mijoter quelque chose dans la casserole, il se demanda si la chose était encore en vie. Il refusa la nourriture de sa sœur préférant son café, la jeune femme lui signala que Lydia voulait le voir. Il but son café avant de se diriger vers le bureau, il entendit une discussion entre ses parents et Lydia,

\- Vous étiez dans le cercle auparavant rappela Lydia

\- C'est vrai mais nous l'avons quitté bien avant que l'insurrection n'arrive rectifia Maryse

\- Personne ne sait pourquoi souligna Lydia

\- C'est un secret que seuls les membres du conseil de l'enclave savent déclara Robert

\- Très bien décréta Lydia

Alec savait au sujet de l'affiliation de ses parents auprès du cercle mais les deux avaient quitté le cercle après que Valentin avait essayé de l'enlever, Tiamat lui avait raconté toute la vérité. Il toqua à la porte,

\- Vous vous vouliez me voir questionna Alec

\- Ah Alec je voulais te voir pour ton rapport concernant l'attaque du damné décréta Lydia

\- Je vous l'amènerai plus tard répondit Alec

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais m'accompagner pour revoir le cadavre proposa Lydia

Il hocha la tête et la suivit dans la salle d'autopsie, il portait un masque à cause de l'odeur nauséabonde. Il se pencha sur le cadavre, il l'examina de près. Il remarqua de nombreuses piqûres dans le cou,

\- Valentin a fait des injections sur lui constata Alec

\- Il doit faire des expériences sur les damnés, j'ai hâte de rencontrer Magnus Bane. Tu savais que mon ancêtre Henri Brandwell était le premier Shadowhunter à réaliser un portail avec Magnus révéla Lydia

\- Je ne le savais pas mais je peux dire que Magnus est bien déclara Alec

\- Tu le connais bien questionna Lydia

\- Non mais je sais qu'il est bon en magie, oui Magnus est magique déclara Alec en regardant le cadavre

Lydia leva la tête en regardant le réceptacle, il se racla la gorge devant le regard de la jeune femme.

\- Il faudra protéger tes parents comme ils étaient des anciens membres du cercle…réalisa Lydia en regardant Alec

\- Je le savais, rassures-toi ils ont quitté le cercle parce que Valentin voulait m'enlever quand j'étais bébé. Les membres du conseil l'ont su après qu'ils aient raconté ce qu'avait fait Valentin, pour passer inaperçue ils ont fais passer mes parents pour des traîtres étant liés avec Valentin mais c'était plus pour me protéger. C'est Tiamat qui me l'a raconté plus tard car c'est elle qui m'avait réveiller quand Valentin avait essayé de m'enlever raconta Alec en le regardant

\- Je comprends mieux maintenant comprit Lydia

\- Il voulait m'enlever comme j'ai le pouvoir de contrôler les dragons avec le pouvoir de Tiamat expliqua Alec en retirant ses gants

Elle hocha la tête et le suivit, il était dans la salle d'entraînement quand il entendit la voix de Magnus pénétrer l'institut suivit de son odeur de sucre brûlé et de bois de santal. Il sourit à son odeur,

\- C'est moi où tu commences à être accro à ce sorcier remarqua Tiamat

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi, je ne suis pas accro à lui se renfrogna Alec

\- Alec, je suis ta meilleure amie et je te connais sur les bouts des griffes alors oui je sais que tu commences à être accro à lui gloussa Tiamat

Il roula des yeux et préféra rien répondre à sa meilleure amie, pendant ce temps Magnus s'était rendu dans la salle d'autopsie avec Isabelle.

\- J'espère que tu as fini parce que j'ai hâte de poser les mains sur ce cadavre sourit Isabelle

\- Je fais vite parce que l'odeur putride me donne envie de gerber grimaça Magnus en se pinçant le nez

\- Tu es très sensible au niveau des odeurs remarqua Isabelle

\- Loin de là ma chère, j'ai les sens très développés avoua Magnus en examinant le corps avec sa magie

Il termina son autopsie,

\- Bon je te laisse avec le cadavre grimaça Magnus en retirant le chiffon de son visage

Elle gloussa en prenant le scalpel pour commencer son examen, le sorcier se dirigea vers la salle d'entraînement. Il vit Alec entrain de s'entraîner torse nu, il soupira de désir devant la sueur qui s'écoulait de son dos. Il entendit un ricanement moqueur dans sa tête ce qui renforça son sourire,

\- Magnus remarqua Alec

Il alla prendre son blazer,

\- Ne te dérange pas pour moi enfin j'aime ce que je vois sourit Magnus en le voyant mettre le blazer

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a questionna Alec

\- J'ai fini avec le cadavre et je te donne le rapport de l'autopsie en tant que directeur signala Magnus en lui donnant le dossier

\- Je ne suis pas le directeur réfuta Alec en le déposant sur le banc

\- Tu l'es même si pour le moment c'est temporaire rassura Magnus

\- Je ne sais pas j'ai l'impression que ma vie est entrain de se bousculer avec tout ce qui se passe révéla Alec

\- Il faut juste que tu te reprennes en main doucement et faire la part des choses conseilla Magnus

\- Tu as raison, merci remercia Alec

\- Si tu veux me remercier, je connais un excellent restaurant éthiopien proposa Magnus

Il rigola doucement ce qui fit sourire Magnus, celui-ci tourna les talons pour sortir. L'archer retourna à son entraînement, les yeux du sorcier prirent une teinte verte. Alec était entrain de s'entraîner quand il sentit de nouveau l'odeur de musc de la première fois, son corps commença à prendre du plaisir sous l'odeur. Sa meilleure amie se tordait sous le plaisir à son tour,

\- Tia déglutit Alec en voyant un début de son érection

Jace était dans la salle de moniteur quand il ressentit le désir brûlant d'Alec, il se dirigea vers son frère.

\- Alec est ce-que ça va s'inquiéta Jace en le voyant en nage

Il se calma à la voix de son frère, il passa une main sur son visage complètement à l'ouest.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe s'inquiéta Jace

\- Je ne sais pas Jace, ça s'est fait deux fois que cette odeur me fait tordre de plaisir en plus de Tiamat révéla Alec

\- Tu sais c'est qui questionna Jace

\- Non, je ne sais pas qui s'est réfuta Alec

\- Ecoute va te reposer un moment conseilla Jace

Il hocha la tête et alla se reposer, Magnus qui était dans un couloir désert avait tout entendu.

\- Vraiment tu ne veux pas m'expliquer pourquoi ton odeur les fait tordre de plaisir comme ça questionna Magnus

\- Bientôt mais je pense que tu vas beaucoup aimer ce qu'il va en ressortir ricana la voix

\- Tu es plus sadique que mon père se moqua Magnus

\- Ton père est le démon de la luxure alors que moi je suis la luxure enfin tu le sais après avoir utilisé mes pouvoirs ricana la voix

Il ricana aussi dans le couloir avant de se diriger vers le bureau de Lydia, il lui remit le rapport. Vera était entrain de traverser le couloir en volant pour rejoindre son maître quand elle passa près de Magnus, elle revint sur ses pas et se posa sur la tête de Magnus. Lydia cligna les yeux devant le geste de la dragonne,

\- Tu peux disposer Magnus congédia Lydia

\- D'accord accepta Magnus

Maryse et Robert entrèrent dans le bureau et furent surpris de voir Vera sur la tête de Magnus, ils avaient toujours vu la dragonne sur la tête de leur fils et elle n'avait jamais approché qui que se soit.

\- Vera appela Maryse

\- Vera répéta Magnus en prenant le dragon

\- C'est la dragonne de notre fils, ou plutôt sa gardienne que lui avait donnée le chambellan. Elle ne sait jamais poser sur la tête de quelqu'un d'autre qu'Alec expliqua Robert surpris

Elle poussa des petits cris aigus sur la tête de Magnus, celui-ci haussa les épaules ne sachant pas quoi dire. Il sortit avec la petite dragonne sur la tête, celle-ci s'envola et se mit dans la paume de sa main. Il lui caressa la tête ce qui le fit gronder de plaisir,

\- Ne me trahis pas sur mon identité est-ce clair demanda Magnus avec les yeux vert d'eau

Elle poussa un petit cri et s'envola après avoir frotté sa tête contre celle du sorcier, elle s'envola jusqu'à la chambre d'Alec. Celui-ci avait laissé la porte entre ouverte pour elle, elle s'envola avant de s'enrouler près de son maître qui était entrain de dormir. Le lendemain l'archer se leva et s'étira avant de prendre son bain, il se dirigea vers la salle de moniteur. Il passa la journée dessus quand il remarqua une présence sur le moniteur, Isabelle et Jace arrivèrent avec Clary.

\- Que se passe-t-il questionna Jace

\- Il y a un intrus et sa température est de -4 C° découvrit Alec

\- Un vampire conclu Isabelle

Ils sortirent dehors, Raphaël sortait de l'obscurité pour amener Simon dans ses bras. Clary se précipita sur mon meilleur ami,

\- Simon s'inquiéta Clary

Il a rôdé plusieurs fois près de l'hôtel après que je l'ai menacé de ne plus y remettre les pieds raconta Raphaël

\- Ils le ramènent dans le local, le vampire fut étonné de voir Vera sur la tête de l'archer.

\- Chouette dragon complimenta Raphaël

\- Merci mais c'est une femelle sourit Alec

\- Je vois souffla Raphaël

La rousse était entrain de pleurer sur le corps de Simon, Alec préféra les laisser seuls. Il retourna sur le moniteur, Isabelle était entrain de vérifier quelque chose quand elle réalisa.

\- Oh non comprit Isabelle en courant

Hodge était entrain de s'entraîner quand un portail s'ouvrit sur un damné, il se défendit tant bien que mal et Alec vint l'aider. Il se blessa à l'épaule ce qui le fit grimacer, il sentit le pouvoir de Tiamat monter en lui. Il plongea sa main dans le torse du damné pour arracher son cœur, il souffla avant de tomber à genoux. Isabelle entra dans la salle,

\- Merde j'arrive trop tard, je voulais arriver à temps pour vous dire que c'était un piège signala Isabelle

\- Ce n'est pas grave rassura Alec

\- Fais voir ta blessure demanda Izzy

Il lui montra et vit que la blessure se refermait automatiquement, elle fut impressionner de voir la blessure se refermer. Alec ne fut pas surpris en sachant qu'il partageait son corps avec la reine,

\- Je crois que Valentin les a envoyés pour nous piéger conclu Alec

\- Je pense aussi renchéri Isabelle

Ils ne virent pas Hodge entrain de prendre quelque chose sur le cadavre, le soir même Magnus revint pour installer des barrières de protection à l'institut. L'archer était près de son père,

\- Je te remercie pour les protections remercia Robert

\- Attends de voir ma facture nargua Magnus

\- Ne t'en fais pas ta récompense est dans le bureau rassura Robert

Il les laissa et le sorcier termina son œuvre, il se tourna vers le noiraud qui avait le bras croisé.

\- A ce qui paraît tu as été blessé, si tu veux que je jette un coup d'œil proposa Magnus

\- Ça ira Magnus rassura Alec en regardant s'il avait quelqu'un autour de lui

\- Tu es sûr questionna Magnus

\- Oui, ça c'est guéri tout seul sourit Alec en lui montrant l'endroit où devait être la cicatrise

Il hocha la tête, la dragonne vola près d'eux avant de se poser sur sa tête ce qui fit sourire Magnus.

\- Très joli dragonne sourit Magnus

\- Merci sourit Alec en caressant la tête de Vera

Après ça Clary et Jace vinrent le voir au sujet de Valentin, il prit le collier et la carte de la coupe pour les cacher.

\- Tant qu'on ne peut pas savoir comment il fait pour te localiser, vaux mieux que tu n'utilises pas ton collier pensa Alec

\- D'accord mais ça me rend triste parce que c'est le dernier lien de ma mère glissa Clary

\- Je comprends souffla Alec

Plus tard Alec vit Méliorn dans la salle d'opération, Isabelle alla le rejoindre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici demanda Isabelle

\- L'émissaire m'a fait venir ici et je ne sais pas pourquoi répondit Méliorn

\- Méliorn, je t'ai fais venir sous ordre de l'enclave déclara Lydia

Elle l'emmena dans le bureau, le réceptacle sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ferma les yeux pour apparaître devant le trône de Tiamat,

\- Je sens qu'il y a anguille sous roche conclu Tiamat

\- Tu le penses aussi demanda Alec

\- Evidemment je suis un dragon et je sens aussi les mauvaises choses qui se passent expliqua Tiamat

\- Comment faire questionna Alec

\- Je n'en sais rien, parle avec Izzy et le squatteur de la situation proposa la reine

\- D'accord accepta Alec

Il retourna dans son monde, il chercha Jace et le localisa dans l'institut et vit qu'il avait disparu. Il s'énerva en voyant qu'il avait pris le collier et la coupe, il jura entre ses dents.

\- Alec apaisa Isabelle

\- Là c'est clair que Jace à dépasser les bornes fulmina Alec en sortant de la pièce

\- Alec, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire demanda Isabelle en le suivant

Quand il ressortit il vit l'homme-fée menotté,

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il est menotté demanda Alec

\- Il est en état d'arrestation pour complot contre l'enclave déclara Lydia

\- C'est impossible réfuta Isabelle

\- La loi est dure mais c'est la loi décréta Lydia

L'archer serra les poings, il organisa l'évasion de Méliorn avec Isabelle. Ils le firent évader en toute discrétion, ils effacèrent les preuves de leurs implications. Pendant ce temps Clary et Jace retrouvèrent Mickaël Wayland à l'endroit où Valentin était censé être, ils le ramenèrent au restaurant de Luke. Celui-ci fut sous le choc de le voir,

\- Je croyais que tu étais mort décréta Luke

\- Valentin m'avait capturé et fait passer pour mort mais le problème c'est Jace commenta Mickaël

Jace en trouvant la cachette de Valentin, pendant la fouille ils étaient tombés sur une embuscade de démon et le blond avait été blessé lors d'une bagarre. Luke - l'emmena dans la salle de repos et s'occupa de lui,

\- Il nous faut du sang comme il en a perdu beaucoup pensa Luke

\- Je m'en occupe proposa Simon

Il s'en allait en usant de sa rapidité vampirique, plus tard il revint avec le sang nécessaire pour Jace. Luke le transfusa, Clary serra Simon dans ses bras pour le remercier.

\- Il faut que j'y aille avant que Raphaël prévoit de me transformer en litière pour chat ce qui est très menaçant trembla Simon

\- Vas-y et je te remercie pour tout Simon remercia Clary

Il lui sourit avant de partir, la rousse partit voir Jace qui s'était endormi. Elle le laissa dormir et retrouva Mickaël à table seul,

\- Où est Luke demanda Clary

Il est parti pour régler une affaire, quand même je ne savais pas que Jocelyn avait une fille aussi charmante sourit Mickaël

\- Merci remercia Clary rougi

\- Je comprends pourquoi elle s'est enfuie de Valentin après être tombée enceinte, elle s'est enfui pour cacher sa grossesse raconta Mickaël

Clary sourit avant de froncer les sourcils doucement, ils entendirent un gémissement doucement provenir de Jace. Plus tard il se réveilla et partagea un baiser avec Clary, ils s'entraînèrent avec le survivant.

\- Tu es lent remarqua Mickaël

\- Je sais mais je n'ai pas encore récupéré tout mon potentiel pour le moment répondit Jace en donnant un coup dans la cible

\- Je comprends souffla Mickaël en arrêtant l'entraînement

Ils allèrent boire un peu d'eau, Jace le regarda

\- Papa, je peux te poser une question sur maman questionna Jace

\- Bien sûr qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir sur elle questionna Mickaël

\- Je voudrais savoir comment elle était demanda Jace

\- Ta mère était très belle, elle avait tes yeux et ton tempérament. Je n'oublierai jamais notre mariage et le moment ou je suis tombé amoureux d'elle raconta Mickaël

\- Je vois souffla Jace

Luke vint les prévenir au sujet de la nouvelle cachette de Valentin, ils se rendirent tous avant de tomber sur des membres du cercle. Luke resta en arrière pour les combattre, les autres entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Ils entrèrent dans une pièce et trouvèrent Jocelyn,

\- Maman interpella Clary en lui caressant la joue

Ils furent plus tard encerclés par les démons, la rousse sortit la coupe et essaya de contrôler les démons.

\- Ça ne marche pas paniqua Clary

\- Laisse-moi essayer proposa Mickaël

Elle lui donna la coupe et il sortit une dague et se coupa sur une rune pour révéler Valentin, celui-ci sourit et brandit la coupe avec un sourire triomphant.

\- DEMON RETIREZ-VOUS ordonna Valentin en brandissant la coupe

Les démons s'activèrent encore plus sur la porte,

\- DEMON RETIREZ-VOUS ordonna Clary

Les démons s'en allèrent immédiatement, le vieil homme se tourna vers eux et vit la rousse tenant la coupe avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Il n'y a pas que toi qui s'est joué sur les apparences se moqua Clary

Il regarda la coupe qui était une tasse avec les inscriptions "meilleur père", Jace prit son épée en le menaçant

\- Comment tu savais que c'était lui demanda Jace

\- Personne ne savait que ma mère était enceinte quand elle s'est enfuie avec la coupe expliqua Clary

\- Je vois souffla Jace

\- Je te laisse t'en charger proposa Clary

\- Avec joie sourit Jace froidement

Il prit par la gorge le vieil homme en le menaçant avec la pointe de son épée,

\- Jace, je suis véritablement ton père. J'ai pris l'apparence de Mickaël Wayland mais je voulais que tu voies ma véritable apparence déclara Valentin

Il le relâcha doucement ce qui choqua Clary devant la révélation,

\- C'est un mensonge réfuta Clary

\- C'est la vérité, Jace et toi êtes frères et sœur confirma Valentin

Jace le regarda avant de le blesser sur le visage, la rousse fut sous le choc de la brutalité du blond.

\- T'es pas mon père enculé, c'est Robert mon père. Clary n'est pas ma sœur révéla Jace avec un sourire ironique

\- C'est la vérité, tu t'appelles Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern ta véritable identité, souviens-toi les moments que nous avons partagé commenta Valentin en tenant sa blessure

\- C'est fou ce que tu es un sale connard, je sais la vérité depuis longtemps et c'est Tiamat en personne qui m'a révélé mon lien de sang avec les Lightwood, je suis lié en partie génétiquement à eux dont j'ai le même ancêtre à savoir qui. Deuxièmement j'aurais pu te croire mais heureusement que je me suis rappelé de ses paroles et aussi quand je t'ai posé des questions sur ma soi-disant mère tu m'as répondu qu'elle était la seule qui comptait dans ta vie alors que Mickaël Wayland était gay, ça c'est Robert qui me l'a révélé à ce moment-là. En clair tu n'es rien pour moi point barre maintenant je vais te massacrer articula Jace froidement

\- Je vois que la reine des dragons s'est révélée plus perspicace que moi ricana Valentin en faisant un portail

\- Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça connard jura Jace en courant vers lui

Il s'échappa par le portail blessé au visage, Luke entra dans la pièce et se précipita sur lui caressa la joue,

\- On rentre à la maison déclara Luke

Jace essuya le sang de Valentin sur un chiffon avant de l'envelopper précieusement, Clary vint près de lui.

\- Comment tu sais que nous ne sommes pas frères et sœurs questionna Clary

\- Tout simplement Tiamat me l'a dit quand j'ai passé la cérémonie de parabataï avec Alec, je me suis projeté dans son esprit et c'est là qu'elle m'a révélé la vérité expliqua Jace

\- Je vois souffla Clary

Ils rentrèrent à l'institut, Alec entra dans l'infirmerie où ils étaient. Jace vint le voir,

\- Je suis désolé de ce qui s'est passé vraiment s'excusa Jace

\- Tu te rends compte que tu allais donner la coupe à Valentin gronda Alec

\- Eh pour me faire pardonner je l'ai blessé ce connard et avec son sang on pourrait le localiser pour le coincer rassura Jace

\- Pour ça tu es à moitié pardonné décréta Alec

\- Alec interpella Jace

Il sentit une odeur de brûler et cria de douleur en voyant son pantalon brûler par-derrière, il commença à courir dans tout l'institut en criant de douleur poursuivi par Vera qui crachait de minuscules boules de feux sur son derrière. L'archer ricana méchamment devant la scène malgré qu'il sentait la douleur de son parabataï,

\- Tu es plus sadique que mon mari quoique lui aurait fait tout ça pendant des jours raconta Tiamat

Il ricana sadiquement ce qui fit sourire sa locataire, plus tard Jace lui présenta encore des excuses en lui demandant de ne plus le faire poursuivre par sa dragonne. Pendant ce temps dans un endroit secret, Ignir se tenait devant une fenêtre qui se donnait sur un paysage majestueux. Il regarda le paysage les mains dans le dos, il entendit toquer à la porte et se tourna vers un jeune homme.

\- Mon seigneur des visiteurs veulent vous voir prévint l'homme

\- Qui sont-ils demanda Ignir

\- Ce sont les sept généraux répondit l'homme

\- Faites les entrer ordonna Ignir

Il se mit à réfléchir sur les sept personnes, ils arrivèrent dans son bureau. Natsu se détacha du groupe et se présenta devant son père,

\- Vous rentrer après tout ce temps sourit Ignir

\- La mission n'était pas facile mais nous avons réussi sourit un homme aux cheveux blond pâle

\- Je vois maintenant vous pouvez prendre des jours de vacances proposa Ignir

\- Et pour sa majesté le roi questionna un homme avec des piercings

\- Il attend le moment propice pour se montrer comme la majorité du réceptacle de la reine approche répondit le chambellan

\- Nous allons disposer père décréta Natsu

Ils inclinèrent la tête avant de sortir de la pièce, le chambellan retourna à sa contemplation du paysage.

\- Les sept généraux, pensa Ignir

Magnus était entrain de siroter son verre d'alcool sur son balcon, il repensa à Alec et ses yeux bleus. Celui-ci était entrain de penser au sorcier au même moment,

\- Il y a de l'amour dans l'air ricana Tiamat

\- Tia gronda Alec

\- Allez avoue il te fait craquer nargua Tiamat

Il soupira devant l'insistance de sa meilleure amie,

\- Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire demanda Alec d'un ton bourru

\- Non, je n'ai rien à faire à part lustré mes écailles et voir le monde à travers tes yeux expliqua Tiamat

Il ferma les yeux pour se retrouver dans son monde, elle était sur son trône avec un sourire narquois sur le visage. Il s'installa à ses pieds,

\- Peut-être que j'ai un béguin pour lui avoua Alec

\- Tu vois quand tu veux gloussa Tiamat

\- Tia souffla Alec

\- Invite-le proposa Tiamat

\- Et s'il refuse demanda Alec

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il te refusera un rendez-vous alors lances-toi conseilla Tiamat

\- Je voudrais bien mais si ton mari nous retrouve et qu'il nous veut enfin plus toi questionna Alec

\- Tu n'as pas tort, on avisera plus tard pensa Tiamat

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la proposition d'Ignir et l'apparence de Vera. Bisous glacées.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067: Le moments drôles ne s'arrêta pas encore entre Jace et Vera XD, Magnus est en train de devenir sadique XD**

 **HelateWitchs1: Magnus est bien l'hôte mais ils ne savaient pas XD, la punition de Jace continue dans ce chapitre**

 **Alec Barton : Vera a comprit qui était Magnus en ayant sentit, mais bon elle ne va pas le trahi et voilà l'apparence de Vera et pour les sept généraux tu as découvert les quatre premier mais il te reste les trois autres**

 **Lavigne 126: Ma perverse préféré, et oui encore un chapitre ensuite tu auras ton rencard de nos deux chouchou pour le moment ils n'ont pas faire de préliminaire mais ce sera tarder bientôt alors pour les apprentissages d'Alec il y aura mais ce ne sera avec Natsu et Ignir par contre mais avec quelqu'un d'autre**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 4, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 4**_

Alec marchait doucement en arquant son arc de sa flèche, il entendit un bruit qui se rapprochait avec un grognement. Jace se mit derrière son dos pour observer autour d'eux, l'archer tira sur le côté et entendit le bruit d'un cri inhumain. Un autre démon Shax vint sauter sur Jace qui le trancha en deux, ils se sourirent en se regardant avant de se jeter de nouveau dans la bataille. Isabelle couvrait leurs arrières en électrocutant les démons qui se rapprochait un peu trop d'eux, Clary essaya de leur donner un coup de main en affrontant un démon qui sauta sur elle. Alec la vit en danger, il visa avec son arc et tira pour la sauver. Ils terminèrent de nettoyer le nid de démons Shax, Isabelle grimaça en dépoussiérant les cendres sur ses vêtements. Son frère éternua plusieurs fois ayant l'odorat sensible, il frotta son nez avant de suivre son parabataï dehors. Ils rentrèrent à l'institut, une semaine s'était écoulé depuis le sauvetage de Jocelyn contre Valentin. Celui-ci avait disparu des radars mais grâce au sang qu'avait pu prélever Jace, ils s'étaient mis à sa rechercher. En parallèle ils avaient cherché aussi le sorcier qui avait envoûté Jocelyn pour la réveiller, entre-temps Alec continuait de discuter avec sa meilleure amie au sujet du sorcier. Il avait peur de se lancer dans un rendez-vous avec l'asiatique comme le roi des dragons s'était réincarné lui aussi, il voulait rencontrer le réceptacle du roi pour se décider. Elle avait approuvé sa décision mais elle voulait qu'il passe du temps avec le sorcier,

\- D'ailleurs je n'ai pas le temps d'avoir une relation comme nous sommes en guerre contre Valentin rappela Alec

\- D'un côté je comprends, c'est une épine dans les écailles qu'on a là dit Tiamat

\- Une épine dans les écailles répéta Alec

\- C'est une métaphore comme vous commenta Tiamat

\- Je vois, j'ai encore du boulot à faire et je verrais à ce moment-là pensa Alec

Elle ne répondit rien, il soupira longuement avec la discussions mentale qu'il avait eu avec sa meilleure amie. Il continua de chercher le sorcier qui avait envoûté Jocelyn, il se leva en se massant la nuque. Il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, Vera s'envola près de lui. Il trouva Clary au chevet de sa mère, il se mit à sa hauteur en mettant la main sur son épaule en guise de soutien.

\- Je sais qu'elle m'écoute en ce moment mais comment l'a réveillé demanda Clary

\- Il faut juste être patient répondit Alec

Elle soupira longuement, il lui tapota l'épaule avant de la laisser. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de Lydia, celle-ci était entrain de traiter des dossiers. Il toqua à la porte et entra dans le bureau, il lui remit le rapport qu'il avait fait sur lenid des démons Shax. Il lui sourit avant de ressortir, il surveilla de nouveau le moniteur tout en cherchant le sorcier qui avait envoûté Jocelyn. Son téléphone sonna et il vit que c'était un message de Magnus qui voulait le voir, il se rendit dans son appartement. Il entendit de la musique classique jouer dans le salon, il se sentit se détendre en l'écoutant.

\- C'est bizarre quand même, Apsû a toujours adoré écouter de la musique classique raconta Tiamat

\- Ah bon demanda Alec dans sa tête

Elle lui sourit pour réponse, il vit un chat venir près de lui. Il s'abaissa et lui caressa la fourrure,

\- Alexander, je suis ravie de te voir sourit Magnus

Il se retourna et rougit en voyant le sorcier tout nu avec une serviette autour de son cou, il détourna le regard. Il rougit encore plus quand il entendit le rire de sa meilleure amie dans sa tête,

\- En tout cas il a un attirail très appréciateur complimenta Tiamat

Il s'étouffa dans sa salive devant le commentaire de la reine sur les attributs du sorcier, celui-ci souriait intérieurement devant le trouble de l'hôte. Il entendait un rire assez fort dans sa tête,

\- Tu es nu remarqua Alec

\- Je vis seul Alexander donc je peux me balader si je veux tout nu de plus je sors de ma douche expliqua Magnus

\- Je suis…euh…pour…ton…message articula Alec en évitant de regarder Magnus nu

\- Je sais, mais j'ai d'autres choses en tête pour le moment sourit Magnus

Il le regarda avant de rougir encore plus pour lui tourner le dos pour ne pas le regarder, l'asiatique sourit et s'approcha de lui.

\- Tu pourrais t'habiller s'il te plait demanda Alec

\- Et si je ne veux pas gloussa le sorcier

\- Je…m'en…irai questionna Alec

Il sentit le souffle du sorcier dans son cou, son cœur se mit à battre très fort dans sa poitrine. Il commença à frémir devant la chaleur que dégageait le corps du sorcier, celui-ci lui frôla légèrement la nuque avec son doigt. Il haleta doucement,

\- Je vais aller m'habiller ensuite on pourra parler gloussa Magnus

Alec respira correctement et continua de rougir en entendant les gloussements appréciatif de sa colocataire,

\- Franchement tu as beaucoup de chance comme tu vas faire joujou avec ses attributs plus tard gloussa Tiamat

\- Tiamat tu n'es qu'une obsédée s'écria Alec outré

\- Eh je dis la vérité et ne t'en fais pas pour le réceptacle de mon mari, je vais le gérer quand à toi demande à ce sorcier un rencard ordonna Tiamat

\- Mais…commença Alec

\- Alec, tu as le droit d'être heureux en plus quand je regarde Magnus il me fait pensé un peu à mon mari au début de notre relation raconta Tiamat nostalgique

\- C'est la première fois que tu me parles de ton mari remarqua Alec

Elle ne répondit rien, il comprit que le mari de Tiamat lui manquait beaucoup. Magnus les observa depuis sa chambre,

\- Tu lui manques, on dirait conclu Magnus

\- Si tu savais à quel point je veux prendre possession de ton corps pour la serrer dans mes bras mais pour le moment j'attends que son réceptacle parvienne à maîtriser ses pouvoirs pour que je puisse la revoir expliqua la voix dans sa tête

\- Je te comprends quand à toi, je vais faire tout pour que tu puisses rester auprès d'elle déclara Magnus

Il le remercia avant de se taire, il s'avança en se dévoilant.

\- Désolé pour l'attente s'excusa Magnus

\- Ce n'est rien, est-ce que tu as des informations sur le sorcier qui a envoûté Jocelyn questionna Alec

\- Bien j'ai des pistes mais je ne suis pas sûr de qui ça aurait pu être expliqua Magnus

\- Je vois souffla Alec

Son téléphone sonna et il répondit, il raccrocha et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Il faut que j'y aille signala Alec

\- Vas-y, je ne bougerai pas si c'est ce que tu te demandes décréta Magnus

Il sourit avant de hocher la tête, il s'en alla en laissant Magnus seul dans son appartement. Le sorcier ressentit sept puissances venir vers lui, il monta sur le toit et vit sept personnes devant lui s'incliner.

\- Votre majesté interpella Natsu incliné

Les yeux de Magnus devinrent vert d'eau et sourit devant les sept personnes devant lui, Alec ressentit les sept personnes avant de le mettre sur le compte de la magie de Magnus. Il rentra à l'institut, il vit Jace entrain de s'entraîner sur un sac de boxe.

\- Alors des nouvelles avec Magnus au sujet de Jocelyn, questionna Jace

\- Il l'est entrain de chercher rougit Alec

\- Ça va Alec s'inquiéta Jace

\- Non, ça ne va pas parce qu'il a vu ce sorcier complètement à poil et là il a les hormones en ébullition rigola Tiamat

\- TIA cria Alec

Jace l'observa entrain de rougir encore plus, il toucha l'épaule de son frère. Il se retrouva dans son esprit dans la salle du trône de Tiamat,

\- Oh mon squatteur préféré, tu sais que ton frère a vu quelque chose de très intéressant gloussa Tiamat

\- Tia rougit Alec

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu de si intéressant demanda Jace

\- Ce n'est rien répliqua Alec

\- Il a vu le sorcier complètement à poil et il est en mode bug depuis rigola Tiamat

Oh je vois souffla Jace

Alec voulait mourir tellement il avait honte, le blond savait depuis fort longtemps que son frère était homosexuel.

\- Et alors est-ce qu'il en a une grosse ou c'est un petit joueur nargua Jace

\- Jace sort de ma tête ordonna Alec

\- Je préfère te le montrer si tu veux proposa Tiamat

Le noiraud préféra se réveiller de son monde intérieur pour fuir, il entendit presque une heure le rire de sa locataire dans sa tête. Vera vint voler près de lui avant de se poser sur sa tête, il s'allongea sur son lit en fermant les yeux pour se reposer un peu. Pendant ce temps Ignir était entrain de lire un dossier, quand un servant entra dans la pièce.

\- Excellence, un message pour vous signala le servant

Il prit la lettre et commença à le lire, il écarquilla les yeux en lisant la lettre.

\- Par les écailles de feu déclara Ignir

\- Que se passe-t-il excellence, c'est le roi qui souhaite quelques choses questionna le servant

\- Non, cela concerne son altesse la reine répondit Ignir

\- La reine est en danger avec son réceptacle questionna le servant inquiet

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça mais les huit étoiles de la reine révéla Ignir

\- Les huit étoiles, vous voulez dire qu'elles sont de retour conclut le servant

\- C'est exact, elles seront bientôt de retour comme les sept chevaliers commenta Ignir en regardant la lettre

\- Je n'arrive pas y croire, à peine le roi s'est réincarné. Les sept généraux sont de retour et maintenant c'est le tour des huit étoiles d'être de retour commenta le servant

\- C'est normal car elles ont juré de protéger notre reine souligna Ignir

\- Vous allez le dire à son réceptacle questionna le servant

\- Il le découvrira par lui-même de même que sa majesté le roi qui nous a fait promettre de ne pas révéler qui était son réceptacle raconta Ignir

Le servant hocha la tête avant de s'incliner et de partir, le chambellan soupira en regardant la lettre.

\- D'abord les sept généraux de la couronne et maintenant les huit étoiles de la reine soupira Ignir

Plus tard Alec était en train de faire son rapport à Lydia, celle-ci lui proposa de vérifier sur le moniteur un indice. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la salle d'opération, au même moment Magnus était dans la salle pour clarifier la situation sur les sorciers. Les deux réceptacles sentirent l'odeur de l'un et de l'autre, Jace arriva en premier et puis Clary

\- Désolé pour le retard, j'avais besoin de parfaire mon entraînement sourit Clary

\- Tu as besoin d'un coup de main proposa Jace

\- Ça ira merci remercia Clary

\- Loin de là d'écouter cette charmante conversation mais votre professeur est en retard parce que si c'était chez moi je vous aurais servi un verre déclara Magnus

\- A neuf heures du matin s'étonna Clary

\- Il y a un happy hour quelque part sourit Magnus en lui faisant un clin d'œil

\- Et puis Hodge ne peut pas quitter l'institut commenta Jace

\- Il est en retard rappela Magnus

\- Je suis désolé Magnus du retard mais je rassemblais les dernières informations sur les sorciers qui ont potentiellement envoûté Jocelyn découvrit Hodge

Il leur montra les trois sorciers, Magnus leur fit part sur l'implication de Ragnor à l'académie d'Idris et Jace proposa d'aller chez le sorcier. L'asiatique se proposa de venir avec eux comme il connaissait spécialement le sorcier étant l'un de ses amis, il se tourna et tomba sur Alec.

\- Alexander salua Magnus

\- Magnus, nous sommes content de te voir sourit Lydia

\- Moi de même, je suis plus que content de vous revoir sourit Magnus

Le réceptacle de la reine déglutit en se souvenant de la nudité du sorcier, celui-ci passa à côté de lui en le frôlant discrètement. Il rougit au geste ce qui n'échappa pas à son parabataï, il vint près de lui et se pencha vers son oreille.

\- Si j'étais toi, je lui demanderais un rendez-vous ensuite au troisième rendez-vous tu t'envoie en l'air ricana Jace

\- C'est ce que je n'arrête pas de lui dire lâcha Tiamat

\- Vous deux vous me donnez la migraine gronda Alec rouge

Il s'en alla en envoyant Vera cramer les fesses de son frère, celui-ci éteignit le feu sur son postérieur en insultant la dragonne qui cette fois-ci lui cracha dans les cheveux. Il se mit à courser l'animal dans tout l'institut, Alec roula des yeux devant les chamailleries entre Jace et Vera. Le blond le coursa dans les couloirs quand il croisa Magnus, la dragonne alla se réfugier sur la tête du sorcier. Il oublia un instant sa colère pour être surpris de voir la familiarité de Vera,

\- C'est bizarre, à part Alec, elle ne s'est jamais approché de moi réalisa Jace

\- C'est la deuxième fois qu'on me le dit, peut-être que le dragon m'aime bien sourit Magnus

\- Enfin bref, rendez-vous dans un moment pour voir ce sorcier rappela Jace

Il hocha la tête et caressa la tête du dragon qui s'envola plus tard pour rejoindre son maître, celui-ci était occupé à localiser Valentin avec son sang mais quelque chose bloquait leur localisation. Magnus et Jace avec Clary se rendirent dans une plaine,

\- La maison de Ragnor est par-là supposa Magnus

Ils marchèrent quand Jace se tourna vers l'asiatique avec un sourire narquois,

\- Alors tu attend quoi pour inviter mon frère à sortir questionna Jace

\- Il t'a dit quelque chose à mon sujet demanda Magnus

\- Rien du tout mais je le connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu lui plais déclara Jace

Magnus le regarda étonné avant de sourire narquoisement,

\- En tout cas tu n'es pas aussi blond que tu veux le faire croire nargua Magnus

\- Hé se renfrogna Jace

Clary ria avant de remarquer quelque chose avec le sol,

\- Il y a quelque chose de pas net avec le sol remarqua Clary

\- C'est vrai renchéri Jace

Une barrière de feu s'enclencha et les entoura, Magnus fit la moue en voyant la barrière. Il se pencha sur le côté,

\- Eh dire qu'il m'a reproché d'un être parano répliqua Magnus

Ils traversèrent le portail, la rousse se retrouva seule avant de trouver la tanière de Ragnor. Elle le retrouva dans un portrait, après quelques minutes de négociation Ragnor s'empressa d'aller chercher le livre blanc mais il fut attaquer. Magnus serra son vieil ami dans ses bras,

\- Il…m'a…eu souffla Ragnor avant de mourir

\- Il me connaissait depuis presque toute ma vie déclara Magnus triste

\- Magnus nous sommes désolés s'excusa Clary

\- Partez ordonna Magnus en faisant un portail

\- Magnus…commença Clary

\- PARTEZ cria Magnus sans les regarder

Ils s'en allèrent en le laissant seul, le sorcier prit le corps de son ami décédé dans ses bras. Il sortit dehors avec le corps, les yeux de Magnus devinrent complètement noirs. Sept dragons se transformèrent en venant vers lui, ils s'inclinèrent devant lui.

\- Retrouvez-moi son assassin et ramenez-le-moi ordonna Magnus avec deux voix différentes

\- A vos ordres votre majesté répondit Natsu

Au même moment Alec était penché sur l'hologramme de la veille avec Isabelle, il sentit son cœur le serrer soudainement. Il haleta difficilement en se tenant la poitrine,

\- Alec s'écria Isabelle en venant à son chevet

Il sentit la douleur de Tiamat, il ferma les yeux pour la voir entrain de pleurer. Il la prit dans ses bras,

\- Il souffre,quelque chose s'est passé et il souffre pleura Tiamat en s'agrippant à lui

Il la consola jusqu'à qu'elle se calme, il revint dans son monde pour voir des stries de larmes sur ses joues.

\- Alec s'inquiéta Isabelle

\- C'est Tia, son bien aimé à mal expliqua Alec en pleures

Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire, elle le prit dans ses bras. Clary et Jace rentrèrent à l'institut, le blond se dirigea vers son frère directement et le prit dans ses bras après avoir senti sa douleur. Il le prit et alla dans sa chambre, ils s'endormirent tous les deux dans le lit, Alec était dans les bras de son frère qui le consolait. Le lendemain il se réveilla en s'étirant,

\- Est-ce que ça va s'inquiéta Jace

\- Ouais, c'est juste que Tia a ressenti la douleur de son mari et ça m'a fait mal en quelque sorte expliqua Alec

\- Je vois souffla Jace

\- Et toi la mission demanda Jace

Il lui raconta l'échec de la mission, Alec se sentit mal pour le sorcier. Celui-ci s'était mis à la recherche du livre blanc parmi les affaires de son vieil ami, il s'arrêta en ressentant une présence dans son appartement.

\- Ignir interpella Magnus en se tournant vers lui

\- Majesté, je suis venue vous informer que j'emmène le réceptacle de la reine à Aragon dans peu de temps informa Ignir

\- Entendu mais tu devras te taire au sujet de mon identité rappela Magnus en croisant les bras

\- A ce propos votre majesté, j'ai des nouvelles à vous faire parvenir concernant son altesse la reine lança Ignir

\- Quelle sont-elle questionna Magnus

\- Les huit étoiles sont de retour annonça Ignir

\- Tant mieux qu'elles soient de retour sourit Magnus

Il hocha la tête avant de partir, le sorcier regarda le ciel. Il sourit devant le ciel étoilé, l'archer soupira de fatigue en ne voyant aucun résultat au sujet de Valentin.

\- Ah je sens que je vais péter un câble à essayer de contourner ce blocage pesta Jace

\- Il doit utiliser un sorcier pour ça déduisit Alec

\- Par l'ange Alec ne parles pas de malheur parce que si c'est ça je te jure que je vais aller me suicider et laisser ses créatures de l'enfer me piétiner répliqua Jace

Le noiraud roula des yeux alors que Tia était morte de rire dans sa tête, le moniteur signala un intrus.

\- Que se passe t-il questionna Jace en regardant Isabelle qui était au poste

\- Je ne sais pas répondit Isabelle

\- Allons vérifier proposa Alec en prenant un poignard

Ils allèrent dehors pour voir un dragon rouge se poser pour reprendre forme humaine, ils sourirent alors que Clary fut sous le choc de voir un dragon de cette taille.

\- Ignir sourit Alec en allant le prendre dans ses bras

\- Alec, tu as drôlement grandi depuis la dernière fois constata Ignir

\- Je sais et je suppose que tu es venue me voir au sujet de partir à Aragon déduisit Alec

\- C'est ça, mais je sais qu'en ce moment vous avez des problèmes plus graves à savoir Valentin conclu Ignir

\- Tu savais demanda Isabelle

\- Bien sûr que je le sais qu'il est de retour, nos espions nous ont rapporté qu'il était de retour et que pendant des années il avait cherché où était Aragon raconta Ignir

\- Oh le connard jura Jace

\- Mais rassurez-vous, il ne trouvera jamais notre terre car pour y aller il faut le faire en volant déclara Ignir

Ils acquiescèrent de la tête ravie de l'information, l'archer pensa au roi. Tiamat lit dans ses pensées,

\- Tu n'as pas à faire ça objecta Tiamat

\- Je veux le faire pour que tu sois heureuse de nouveau, avoua Alec

\- Oui mais même si tu lui demandes, il ne dit à rien car Apsû lui a toujours tenu en secret sur ses réincarnations et ses réceptacles raconta Tiamat

\- Je comprends souffla Alec

Vera sorti de l'institut et vola près d'Alec avant de faire un rond autour d'Ignir,

\- Je suis content de te voir aussi Vera sourit Ignir

Elle se posa sur sa tête et se lova, il sourit devant le geste de la dragonne ce qui étonna tout le monde.

\- Je n'arrive pas y croire, pincez-moi d'habitude elle est farouche et maintenant elle est sur la tête d'Ignir constata Isabelle

La dragonne poussa un cri avant de voler légèrement, une étrange lumière vint l'envelopper doucement. Alec fut inquièt pour son dragon, la lumière prit forme et s'arrêta sur une enfant avec deux couettes roses avec des yeux roses. Elle était habillée d'une robe fluette,

\- Vera, c'est toi demanda Alec

\- Oui, c'est moi. Je suis sous ma forme humaine rougi Vera de timidité

\- Oh tu es très belle mais comment ça se fait que tu es sous une forme d'enfant constata Isabelle

\- C'est parce qu'elle n'a pas encore fini de grandir mais bientôt elle aura la taille d'un dragon adulte expliqua Ignir

\- Je vois compris Alec

\- Vera, tu te présentes sourit Ignir

Elle se mordit les lèvres de timidité, elle s'inclina devant eux.

\- Je m'appelle Vera Dragnir fille du chambellan Ignir se présenta Vera

Ils étaient tous choqué d'entendre la filiation de Vera avec le chambellan, le noiraud s'approcha d'elle et s'accroupit près d'elle.

\- Je suis content t'avoir sourit Alec

\- Merci beaucoup Alec remercia Vera

\- Eh bien, c'est l'heure pour moi de partir car j'ai des choses à faire prévint Ignir

\- Mais comment te prévenir quand j'aurai fini avec Valentin questionna Alec

\- Vera m'enverra un message rassura Ignir

\- D'accord accepta Alec

Il se transforma en dragon rouge avant de partir, Alec mit une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de sa petite gardienne. Ils rentrèrent tous à l'institut, Vera reprit son apparence de dragon. Ignir retourna à Aragon, Natsu vint le voir.

\- Natsu que se passe-t-il questionna Ignir inquiet

Père, elles sont là et elles te demandent signala Natsu

\- Je vois souffla Ignir

Ils rentrèrent et trouvèrent huit jeunes femmes dans la salle du trône, elles les regardèrent avec un sourire. Alec était entrain de regarder le moniteur quand il sentit l'odeur de Magnus entrer dans l'institut, il se tourna vers lui. Il alla le rejoindre,

\- Salut Magnus, un problème s'inquiéta Alec

\- Loin de là, Alexander. C'est juste que j'aurai besoin de biscuit et de blondi rassura Magnus

\- D'accord, Vera tu pourrais aller chercher Jace et Clary demanda Alec en regardant sa dragonne

Elle poussa des petits cris avant de s'envoler, plus tard la rousse et le blond revinrent avec la dragonne. Jace se frotta les fesses dont le pantalon était cramé,

\- Je te jure que la prochaine fois, je la noie dans l'eau menaça Jace

Il roula des yeux avant de se tourner vers Magnus qui était amusé de la situation, ils allèrent dans une salle pour s'isoler. Le sorcier invoqua sa magie pour faire apparaître les choses ayant un rapport avec Ragnor,

\- J'ai vérifié et voilà les choses qui sont en rapport avec la magie qui appartenait à Ragnor, déclara Magnus

Chacun d'eux prit un objet quand Clary prit un marque-page déchiré,

\- Regarder ça, quand j'ai été dans le monde inversé. Tu m'as montré un livre qui avait ce genre de marque-page expliqua Clary

\- Il reste qu'à le retrouver maintenant, proposa Jace sur le point de prendre le marque-page

\- Les sorciers sont fortiches à ce petit jeu sourit Magnus en le devançant

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra, il ouvrit les yeux en grimaçant. Il déglutit en regardant le marque-page,

\- Il y a une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, la bonne c'est que je sais où est le livre et la mauvaise c'est Camille et apparemment Raphaël l'a enfermé à double tour à l'hôtel Dumort expliqua Magnus

\- Mince la dernière fois je lui ai mis mon poing dans la figure grimaça Clary

\- Ne t'en fais pas on va la forcer à nous donner le livre sourit Jace pour la rassurer

Ils sortirent tous les deux en laissant Magnus et Alec seul, celui-ci regarda le sorcier en coin. L'asiatique se tourna vers lui,

\- Alors quoi de neuf dans ta vie demanda Magnus

\- Rien de particulier, je suis toujours à la recherche de Valentin répondit Alec en se mordant les lèvres

\- Est-ce que tu as quelque chose de prévu en ce moment proposa Magnus

\- Euh pour le moment je dois accompagner Jace à la recherche du livre blanc et peut-être que je te rappellerai pour aller boire un verre accepta Alec

\- Je serai enchanté d'attendre ton coup de fil sourit Magnus

Le cœur d'Alec rata un battement devant le sourire de Magnus, Tiamat de son trône sourit encore plus en voyant que son réceptacle tombait amoureux du sorcier.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le chantage de Valentin et un nouvel émissaire. Bisous glacées.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **HekateWitchs1: Non ils n'ont pas fait le rapprochement pour le moment car il ne savait pas, pour le rencard c'est au prochain chapitre aussi Magnus s'en fout et il montre les futurs joujous d'Alec XD**

 **Maia 0067: Oui la reine a des protecteurs comme le roi, mais tu vas comprendre au fil de l'histoire**

 **Alec Barton: Alors pour les généraux autrement les chevaliers tu as raison sur les quatre premier mais ensuite tu es partit en vrille parce que j'ai mi que les dragons dans cette fics ensuite parmi les filles que tu as proposé une seule était la bonne dont je te laisse deviner qui sera la seule fille des chevalier pour le blond que tu as proposer c'est oui ensuite pour les huit étoiles tu as tout faux elles sont dans une autre de référence de mangas XD**

 **Lavigne 126 : Ne t'en fais pas leur rencontre se rapproche bientôt parce que j'ai des idées sur ça pour ton idée pas mal mais je l'ai déjà fait avec Kitsune mais je verrai si je peux faire autrement XD merci de me donner des idées de lemon tu es une vrai perverse mais j'adore ;P**

 **Piiya: Ravie que la fic te plait**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 5, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 5**_

Lydia entra dans le bureau pour mettre un dossier dans le coffre-fort quand elle fut attaquée, elle tomba parterre. L'agresseur prit la coupe avec lui en laissant la blonde parterre, Alec allait demander une autorisation pour aller chercher le livre blanc quand il entra et vit la blonde parterre. Il se précipita au chevet de la jeune femme, il lui mit une rune de guérison. L'émissaire lui expliqua la traîtrise d'Hodge, il se leva et l'emmena à l'infirmerie. Il alerta tout le monde au sujet d'Hodge, Izzy leur firent regarder les vidéos de surveillance pour confirmer les dires de Lydia. Jace s'énerva en donnant un coup de poing sur la table, Alec le rassura en posant la main sur son épaule. Il décida d'aller à sa recherche, le noiraud se proposa d'y aller avec lui. Luke fut mécontent de la nouvelle et envoya certains de ses membres de sa meute chercher Hodge, celui-ci arriva au bateau de Valentin pour lui remettre la coupe. Il transforma sous ses yeux un terrestre en chasseur d'ombre, il ordonna au nouveau chasseur de ramener Jace. Le traître ne comprenait pas la raison de l'intérêt de son chef pour le jeune homme, celui-ci ricana et lui expliqua sa raison avant de le renvoyer sèchement. Il déglutit et entendit les hurlements de loup-garou, il prit peur avant de courir. Il se cacha quand il remarqua un loup entrain de le chercher, il essaya de s'échapper avant de se faire plaquer par Jace furieux. Il le bascula sur le côté et prit ses armes pour se défendre contre son ancien élève,

\- Comment tu as pu nous trahir comme ça fulmina Jace

\- Vous trahir ? Comment oses-tu dire ça hein ? Les Lightwood ont réussi à s'en sortir sans être bloqué alors que moi j'ai été piégé et ne pouvait plus sortir de l'institut. C'était de l'abus contre moi cracha Hodge

\- C'est faux, Robert et Maryse ont quitté le cercle bien avant l'insurrection pour sauver Alec de Valentin protesta Jace

\- Tu mens riposta Hodge

Il sauta sur son ancien élève et commença à se battre contre lui, celui-ci para ses attaques et se défendit. Il lui donna un coup de pied pour le repousser et puis l'attaqua en fendant son épée, son mentor para le coup avec son arme mais ne vit pas venir le coup de boule que le blond lui donna. Il tomba parterre et essaya de lui faucher les jambes, Jace lui donna un autre coup avant de lui trancher la main. Il cria de douleur en tenant son moignon dans son autre main, le blond s'approcha de lui pour l'achever quand il se fit stopper par Alec qui le plaqua parterre.

\- Lâche-moi fulmina Jace

\- Non réfuta Alec

\- C'est un membre du cercle avoua Jace

\- Et alors tu veux devenir comme ce connard de Valentin s'écria Alec

\- S'il le faut répondit Jace

Alec l'apaisa doucement en se servant de ses souvenirs, il se calma mais resta quand même furieux. Luke alla près d'Hodge et prit sa main sectionnée parterre pour la recoller avec la rune de guérison que le réceptacle traçait, Jace s'approcha de lui avant de remarquer une bague parterre. Il la prit et s'éloigna doucement, il la mit à son doigt et Valentin apparut devant lui.

\- Bonsoir mon fils salua Valentin

\- Epargne-moi tes sarcasmes, c'est juste pour te prévenir que je te retrouverai pour en finir avec toi menaça Jace

\- Tu ne me tueras jamais mon fils sourit Valentin

\- Je ne suis pas comme toi et aussi je ne suis pas ton fils connard, je suis un Lightwood cracha Jace en retirant la bague

Il la retira de son doigt et l'écrasa avec son pied, il retourna vers eux. Ils ramenèrent Hodge à la cité des os pour qui soit emprisonné, Alec reçut un coup de fil d'Izzy qui lui demandait de venir chez Magnus.

\- Les filles sont chez Magnus, tu viens questionna Alec

\- J'arrive signala Jace

Ils se rendirent chez le sorcier, celui-ci fut ennuyer en voyant son ex-amante débarquer chez lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Camille ? Je croyais que j'en avais fini avec toi pesta Magnus

\- Ce ne sera jamais fini entre nous et puis ça fait combien de temps qu'on ne se soit pas vu questionna Camille

\- Ça fait 150 ans et tu ne m'as pas manqué du tout sourit Magnus

Elle lui sourit ironique quand Clary lui rappela le livre blanc, Magnus commença à faire le contrat pour eux quand elle vint vers lui.

\- Alors tu n'as pas encore retrouvé le réceptacle de la reine se moqua Camille

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça protesta Magnus en regardant si les filles et Simon étaient dans les parages

\- Je voulais savoir si ma rivale va bientôt apparaître vue que tu as jurée de la séduire pour ton colocataire nargua Camille

\- Oui, j'ai promis à Apsû d'être de nouveau avec sa reine même si signifie que je serai avec son réceptacle mais qui sait je pourrais tomber amoureux de cette personne sourit Magnus

\- Les sentiments sont fugace mais…commença Camille

\- …le grand amour est éternel termina Magnus

\- Ne te prend pas la tête pour ce futur réceptacle car tu m'as moi sourit Camille en passant dans son dos

\- Après que tu m'as laissé pour ce russe avec qui tu as batifolé se moqua Magnus

\- Il n'était rien mais toi tu étais tout à moins que tu es rencontré quelqu'un d'autre glissa Camille

Il ne répondit rien et se concentra sur sa magie, ils sentirent dans l'air l'odeur de la fratrie entrer dans l'immeuble. Il entendit les pas d'Alec se rapprocher,

\- Sang d'ange renifla Camille en le faisant retourner

Le temps que le sorcier réalise, elle l'embrassa. Il le repoussa brutalement ce qui la fit tomber sur le cul, il se retourna vers eux. Alec avait compris la manœuvre de Camille l'ayant entendu dans les escaliers,

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez s'excusa Magnus

\- Ce n'est rien, où est Clary questionna Alec

\- Biscuit est dans la chambre avec Sheldon répondit Magnus

\- Voyons Magnus, ce n'est pas une manière de me jeter parterre comme ça protesta Camille

\- Je trouve que le tapis et toi vous avez des points en commun se moqua Isabelle

\- Où est le livre blanc questionna Jace

\- Il est en ma possession et j'ai besoin d'un service en échange de ce bouquin déclara Camille

\- En tout cas tu as intérêt de tenir parole parce que sinon je t'embroche menaça Isabelle

\- Izzy gronda Alec

Jace et Isabelle préférèrent aller voir Clary et Simon dans la chambre, Camille fit un sourire narquois en faisant claquer ses talons.

\- Franchement elle se prend pour qui cette sale garce fulmina Tiamat dans la tête d'Alec

\- Calme-toi apaisa Alec

\- Laisse-moi lui ruiner son visage à cette garce cracha Tiamat

Il soupira longuement en entendant sa colocataire entrain d'insulter le vampire de tous les noms, plus tard ils partirent chez elle pour récupérer le livre blanc.

\- Je vais vérifier le périmètre signala Alec

\- La connaissant, elle doit avoir mis plein de pièges renchérit Magnus en suivant l'archer

Ils allèrent dans le sous-sol pour vérifier le périmètre,

\- Ecoute entre Camille et moi c'est mort depuis longtemps déclara Magnus

\- Je le sais et je ne suis pas en colère, j'ai compris qu'elle a fait ça pour me rendre jaloux rassura Alec

\- Alexander souffla Magnus

Il se tourna vers lui en lui faisant un sourire sincère, il lui rendit son sourire.

\- Quand même Alexander, j'avoue que tu es très spéciale sourit Magnus

\- Pas tant que ça tu sais sourit Alec en se tournant vers lui

\- Moi, je le trouve commenta Magnus en se rapprochant de lui

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, le sorcier observa les lèvres du réceptacle avec envie. Le noiraud fixa les siennes avec envie aussi, ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser quand ils entendirent des pas venir vers eux. Ils allèrent se cacher ayant senti l'odeur des intrus, ils se cachèrent mais ils se firent attraper malgré tout. Les membres du cercle les amenèrent dans le hall de l'appartement de Camille qui s'était enfuis peu avant leurs arrivés, Valentin entra dans la pièce.

\- Valentin cracha Jace

\- Mon fils sourit Valentin

\- Relâche-nous, voilà le livre blanc proposa Clary

\- Je ne veux pas le livre blanc Clarissa, je veux que tu réveilles ta mère et que vous puissiez me rejoindre répondit Valentin

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux enfoirer questionna Jace

\- Je ne veux que toi mon fils sourit Valentin sarcastique

\- Je te dis que je ne suis pas ton fils, je suis un Lightwood et fier de l'être protesta Jace

Alec sourit avec Isabelle ce qui énerva Valentin encore plus, le blond jeta un regard à son frère. Il comprit et se concentra sur les pouvoirs de Tiamat, Valentin comprit ce qu'il mijotait.

\- Si tu bouges, je tue ta sœur menaça Valentin en le regardant

Il se calma doucement ce qui énerva Tiamat à l'intérieur de lui, il s'approcha d'Alec et lui prit la mâchoire. Magnus se mit en colère et commença à se débattre doucement en voyant le toucher,

\- Enlève tes sales pattes de ma reine espèce d'enflure résonna la voix dans la tête de Magnus

\- Dommage que tes parents ne m'ont pas donné la chance de t'utiliser pour atteindre Aragon avec la reine des dragons. Nous aurions pu créer un monde meilleur sans ses démons qui pullulent la terre déclara Valentin

\- C'est toi qui pullules cette terre avec tes idéaux à la con cracha Alec

\- Enfin bref de toute façon tu vas comprendre plus tard que j'avais raison ricana Valentin

Il se tourna vers Jace,

\- Tu me suis où je les tue tous menaça Valentin

Il regarda sa sœur et son parabataï avec Clary et Simon, il jeta un coup d'œil vers Magnus qui hocha la tête.

\- D'accord je te suis accepta Jace

\- Non Jace, ne fais pas ça objecta Clary

Valentin sourit et fit un portail avant d'entraîner Jace dans le portail, la rousse confia le livre blanc à Simon avant de s'élancer derrière eux. Alec l'attrapa avant qu'elle rentre dans le portail,

\- Lâche-moi s'écria Clary

\- Non, tu risques de mourir si tu les suis sans savoir où est-ce qu'ils vont décréta Alec

Elle sanglota dans ses bras, ils rentrèrent à l'institut et informèrent Lydia de la situation alors qu'elle s'était rétablie entre-temps. Le noiraud ferma les yeux et se retrouva devant le trône de Tiamat, celle-ci ouvrit les bras pour qu'il puisse se réfugier dedans. Il lui serra les jambes en mettant sa tête contre son ventre,

\- Il faut que je le retrouve souhaita Alec

\- Nous le ferons ensemble rassura Tiamat en lui caressant ses cheveux

Il hocha la tête et se fit réconforter par sa meilleure amie, il se remit debout avant de retourner dans son monde. Magnus l'observa de loin dans un couloir,

\- Je sais que tu meurs d'envie d'aller la rejoindre remarqua Magnus

\- Si tu savais à quel point mais je ne peux pas tant que son réceptacle n'aura pas développé son pouvoir souffla la voix

\- Je vois constata Magnus

L'archer remarqua le sorcier entrain de l'observer, il s'approcha de lui en s'appuyant contre le mur en face de lui.

\- Tu vas bien s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Je vais très bien, c'est juste que j'ai vu mon parabataï partir avec un malade et seul l'ange sait ce qu'il va lui faire fulmina Alec

\- Eh on va le retrouver rassures-toi apaisa Magnus en mettant la main sur son épaule

Il acquiesça et lui sourit légèrement, le roi était à l'intérieur et envoya une pulsion magique à travers Alec. Celui-ci sentit une magie étrange s'insinuer en lui, la reine ressentit la magie en se mordant les lèvres.

\- Apsû souffla Tiamat

Le sorcier retira sa main sur l'épaule du noiraud, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Ils s'approchèrent doucement, l'asiatique frôla doucement les lèvres de son partenaire.

\- Magnus, tout le monde t'attend avertis Luke

\- Oui, le sort de Jocelyn est très puissant et il faut mettre tout le monde à l'écart prévient Magnus en toussant pour cacher sa gêne

Alec reprit contenance en rougissant, il les suivit jusqu'à la salle d'opération.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va marcher questionna Clary en lui confiant le livre

\- Espérons qu'il marche mon petit biscuit souhaita Magnus

Il ouvrit le livre et claqua les doigts pour invoquer sa magie, il récita la formule qui avait dans le livre. Il donna trois pulsations sur le corps endormit de Jocelyn, Luke l'attrapa après avoir vu le cocon se désintégrer. Elle se réveilla dans les bras de son ami,

\- Je te tiens rassura Luke

\- Luke reconnu Jocelyn

Elle le serra dans ses bras, il le reposa parterre et elle regarda l'endroit avant de tomber sur Clary qui avait les larmes aux yeux en voyant sa mère.

\- Maman sanglota Clary

\- Clary, ma chérie pardonne-moi de ne t'avoir rien dit au sujet de mon passé s'excusa Jocelyn en lui caressant les cheveux

\- Ce n'est rien maman, je veux juste revoir ma mère pour un moment sanglota Clary

\- Oh ma puce souffla Jocelyn en la prenant dans ses bras

Pendant ce temps Valentin se tenait devant un attroupement d'hommes, Jace lorgnait le vieil homme d'un air mauvais.

\- REJOIGNEZ-MOI ET MON FILS DANS NOTRE QUÊTE CONTRE LE MAL cria Valentin

Plus tard le blond regarda les cadavres des hommes de Valentin morts, il inspira de tristesse.

\- Jace appela une voix

Il se retourna et vit Clary venir dans sa direction, elle l'emmena dans le bateau en prétextant qu'il y avait un portail pas trop loin où il pourrait s'échapper tous les deux. Il massacra plusieurs membres du cercle avant de se confronter avec Valentin, il le vainquit avant de comprendre que c'était un piège tendu par lui-même. Il reprit son apparence après s'être servi de celle de Clary,

\- Tu es bon mais tu as trop de faiblesse et je vais rectifier ceci déclara Valentin en claquant des doigts

Un membre baraqué l'emmena dans une cellule pour l'attacher au plafond, à l'institut tout le monde était entrain de se mobiliser pour rechercher Jace.

\- Il faut le retrouver, il peut être n'importe où conclu Alec en faisant apparaître un hologramme de la ville

\- Valentin doit avoir un endroit cacher quelque part déduisit Lydia en faisant agrandir la ville

Ils cherchèrent parmi l'hologramme une trace de Jace, l'archer commença à être désespéré de voir les chances s'amenuiser au fil des secondes. Il se sentit impuissant de ne pas pouvoir aider son parabataï, Magnus le regarda et s'approcha de lui en tenant la veste de Jace dans les mains.

\- On va le retrouver alors garde espoir conseilla Magnus

\- Je sais mais je le sens plus, ça m'inquiète pour dire ça me rendre dingue avoua Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas je suis entrain de le chercher avec ma magie malgré que ça me bloque en ce moment ragea Magnus

\- Merci Magnus remercia Alec

Vera vint dans la salle en volant pour se poser sur la tête de son maître, il soupira longuement avant de s'énerver plus tard.

\- Alec, va te reposer ordonna Lydia

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de me reposer, il faut que je retrouve Jace réfuta Alec

\- Elle a raison, tu es épuisé conseilla Tiamat dans sa tête

\- Je ne veux pas me reposer tant que je n'aurai pas retrouvé Jace déclara Alec avec les deux femmes

\- Alors tu ne me laisses plus le choix, je te relève de tes fonctions tant que tu ne te seras pas calmé déclara Lydia

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça objecta Alec

\- J'ai le droit comme je suis encore l'émissaire de l'enclave alors tant que tu ne seras pas reposé, tu es interdit de mission ordonna Lydia

\- Comme il te plaira cracha Alec énervé

Il quitta la pièce dans un pas rageur, il prit son arc et ses flèches et alla sur le toit pour tirer quelques flèches pour évacuer sa frustration. L'asiatique le suivit à distance et l'observa, Isabelle vint vers lui.

\- Ne me dis pas qu'il t'a dit du mal s'inquiéta Isabelle

\- Non, il est entrain de tirer les flèches sous la colère rassura Magnus

\- On ne peut le comprendre, Jace est son parabataï et il a peur qu'il lui arrive un malheur sans qu'il ne le sache expliqua Isabelle en le voyant

\- Il pourrait utiliser les pouvoirs de la reine non ? demanda Magnus

\- Malheureusement il ne peut pas car ils ne sont pas encore liés et entraîner pour ça répondit Isabelle

Il hocha la tête et le regarda,

\- Nous pouvons le faire n'est-ce pas pensa Magnus

\- J'aimerais être aussi optimiste que toi mais moi-même je ne le sens pas à travers toi répondit la voix

\- Ce connard s'est bien planqué en tout cas jura Magnus

\- On le retrouvera et on le butera rassura la voix

Il sourit et se tourna vers la jeune femme, il la prévint qu'il s'en allait pour se reposer. Elle acquiesça avant de l'embrasser sur la joue pour le remercier, il rentra chez lui. Alec se calma au bout d'un moment avant de retourner à l'intérieur, il tomba sur son lit de fatigue. Il s'endormit comme une masse, le lendemain il se réveilla en s'étirant. Il ferma les yeux en se retrouvant devant sa meilleure amie,

\- Si tu cherches la réponse à ta question, c'est non car si ce salopard utilise un sort pour se cacher alors Ignir ou un dragon ne pourra pas t'aider expliqua Tiamat

Il soupira longuement et s'assit dépité parterre, elle s'approcha de lui et lui caressa les cheveux doucement.

\- Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui Tia renifla Alec en le prenant par la taille

\- Je sais, il est une partie de nous décréta Tiamat

Ils restèrent comme ça quand ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir, le réceptacle retourna dans le monde réel. Il vit Izzy dans sa chambre,

\- Tu es réveillé remarqua Isabelle

\- Je viens tout juste de me réveiller et j'étais entrain de discuter avec Tia commenta Alec

\- Prépares-toi parce que maman est arrivée avertie Isabelle

Il grimaça en ayant un pressentiment, pendant ce temps Jace cracha du sang sous les coups d'un homme de main de Valentin. Il grinça les dents, il vit son ancien père entrain de le regarder avec fierté. Il stoppa l'homme et s'approcha de son fils, il passa sa stèle sur sa rune de guérison.

\- Tu es loin d'être faible, mais ce sont tes sentiments pour Clary qui te font défaut, je t'ai pourtant dit et répété plusieurs fois aimer est se détruire et être aimé s'est détruire cita Valentin

\- Tu dis ça parce que ta femme t'a quittée après qu'elle est vu quel genre de monstre tu étais se moqua Jace

Il tiqua avant de le libérer, il lui donna un t-shirt pour qu'il puisse se rhabiller.

\- Suis-moi, j'ai des choses encore à t'apprendre déclara Valentin

Il ne répondit pas et le suivit docilement en pistant un moyen de s'échapper, pendant ce temps Maryse rassembla tous les chasseurs d'ombre de l'institut dans la salle d'opération.

\- Le monde est en guerre contre Valentin qui le menace, il a dérobé la coupe mortelle et prit l'un de nous en otage. L'enclave a décidé d'envoyer un émissaire pour diriger l'institut et reprendre les commandes déclara Maryse

\- Trahis par l'enclave ironisa Lydia

Alec mit la main sur son épaule pour la soutenir, un homme à la peau basanée s'avança et jeta un coup d'œil à l'assemblée.

\- Je suis Victor Aldertree et je suis ici sous les ordres de l'enclave pour retrouver Valentin Morgenstern et Jace Wayland…commença Aldertree

\- …Lightwood corrigea Maryse

\- Pardon je veux dire Jace Lightwood ainsi que la coupe mortelle, ceux qui étaient présents lors de sa capture par Valentin viennent me voir déclara Aldertree

Il dispersa tout le monde, la fratrie regarda leur mère abasourdie. Celle-ci s'approcha d'eux, elle les prit dans ses bras.

\- Je suis contente que vous alliez bien souffla Maryse

\- Ouais mais pas pour le moment et si tu nous expliques ce qui se trame demanda Alec

L'enclave a envoyé Aldertree car ils ont jugé que Lydia était inapte à diriger l'institut après la traîtrise d'Hodge expliqua Maryse

\- Ça se comprend mais qu'en est-il de Jace demanda Isabelle

\- Pour le moment votre père est entrain de négocier avec le conseil pour qu'ils épargnent Jace en leur racontant ce qui s'est passé avec Valentin répondit Maryse

\- Prions l'ange que Jace ne soit pas affiché comme un fugitif souhaita Alec

Vera poussa un petit cri sur sa tête en accord avec son maître, Tiamat était du même avis que lui. Il alla dans le bureau directorial pour faire son rapport à Aldertree, il entra dans le bureau.

\- Alexander Lightwood, je suppose conclu Aldertree

\- C'est exact répondit Alec

\- Je n'aime pas ce type alors là pas du tout réfuta Tiamat dans sa tête

\- J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, le fait que tu es le réceptacle de la reine des dragons décréta Aldertree

\- C'est exact, je suis bien son hôte. Grâce à ses pouvoirs je peux commander les armées des dragons et peux me rendre à Aragon confirma Alec

\- Êtes-vous déjà allé à Aragon questionna Aldertree

\- Non, je n'ai pas encore eu cette chance avec tout ce qui se passe répondit Alec

Il hocha la tête et lui demander de faire son rapport, il lui raconta toute l'histoire avant de sortir du bureau. L'hôte s'appuya contre le mur,

\- Méfies-toi de ce type, je pense qu'il voudra t'utiliser pour atteindre ses objectifs comme tu es mon réceptacle conseilla Tiamat

\- Je le savais par son regard de convoitise à mon sujet, il va essayer de me manipuler pour que je puisse l'inviter à Aragon ainsi il pourra le dire à l'enclave déduisit Alec

Elle sourit devant sa déduction, il alla dans la salle d'opération quand Vera vint sous sa forme de petite fille. Il lui sourit et lui caressa ses cheveux, l'alarme de l'institut se déclencha. Il se rendit au centre des opérations et vit l'affiche de fugitif de Jace,

\- Que signifie tout ça questionna Maryse en pointant le doigt sur l'affiche

\- Jace Lightwood est considéré comme un traître de l'enclave en allant de son plein gré vers Valentin déclara Aldertree

\- Jace n'est pas un traître réfuta Clary

\- Quand bien mê contre j'interdis à Clary et Jocelyn Fairchirld de sortir hors de l'institut à partir de maintenant ayant un lien avec Valentin décréta Aldertree

Clary fulmina et était sur le point de partir quand sa mère la stoppa en déclenchant une dispute entre les deux, l'émissaire de l'enclave se tourna vers Luke et Simon.

\- Je demanderai aux créatures d'obscurs de partir immédiatement de l'institut ordonna Aldertree

\- Luke interpella Jocelyn

\- C'est bon, je te vois tout à l'heure rassura Luke

Il se tourna vers Alec qui avait Vera près de lui, il fronça les sourcils en les regardant.

\- Je voudrais que quelqu'un ramène cette petite fille chez elle ordonna Aldertree

\- Cette petite fille est ma gardienne défendit Alec

Il fronça encore plus les sourcils, la petite fille reprit son apparence de dragon. Il fut ébahi de voir un vrai dragon devant lui,

\- Un dragon très robuste remarqua Aldertree

\- C'est une dragonne rectifia Alec

\- Désolé s'excusa Aldertree

Il soupira et alla dans la salle d'entraînement pour évacuer toutes ses émotions, il n'arrêta pas de penser à son parabataï. Il se sentit frustré de ne pas le retrouver,

\- Tu le retrouveras, nous allons le chercher sans cesse et ainsi on le ramènera conforta Tiamat

\- Il est une partie de moi Tia souffla Alec

\- Je le ressens aussi commenta Tiamat

Il frappa le sac de boxe, Isabelle vint le voir pour une mission de la part d'Aldertree.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le rencard et le sauvetage de Jace. Bisous glacées.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **HekateWitch1: Allez une chapitre qui ferrait calmer comme c'est le premier rencard de nos tourteraux XD**

 **Alec Barton : Tu as tout bon pour les sept chevalier et pour les huit étoiles c'est ça ce que tu as proposer compte et tu vas comprendre XD et oui on ne touche à pas à sa reine XD**

 **Maia 0067: C'est un chapitre que des mauvaise nouvelle mais ce chapitre va t'apaiser un peu XD**

 **Lavigne 126: Allez le rencard pour t'apaiser un peu par contre ton idée que tu propose je ne e comprends pas mais d'ici peu tu aurs l'un de tes idées bientôt comme Alec va beaucoup changer**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Et merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 6, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 6**_

Alec et Izzy furent chargés d'enquêter sur les enlèvements de terrestre par Valentin, ils se rendirent dans un club de combat. Deux hommes s'affrontèrent et puis l'un d'eux fut vaincu, Isabelle complimenta ses mouvements. Il lui proposa de venir chez lui pour lui montrer d'autres mouvements, Tiamat fit un commentaire ironique sur l'attitude du vainqueur. Il ricana quand le champion se moqua d'Alec, celui-ci était sur le point d'en découdre avec lui quand Isabelle l'empêcha en allant mettre la pâtée au champion. Elle se moqua de lui à son tour sous le regard narquois de son frère, plus tard deux membres du cercle le trouvèrent. Le champion refusa l'invitation avant de se faire attaquer, Isabelle reprit son apparence avant de les attaquer. Alec vint lui donner un coup de main, les deux membres s'enfuirent par un portail ce qui le mit dans une colère noire à cause de leur lâcheté. Plus tard dans les rues de New-York frustré de ne pas savoir où était son parabataï, Alec commença à se sentir déprimé avant de se faire crier dessus par Tiamat qui lui remit les pendules à l'heure. Sa sœur faisait la même chose pour lui remonter le moral, ils rentrèrent à l'institut. L'émissaire les attendait pour faire leurs rapports, ils les firent avant de partir. L'archer frémit de dégoût en sentant le regard du directeur temporaire, la reine des dragons pesta contre lui. Il sortit et rassura sa meilleure amie sur Aldertree, il alla dans la salle d'entraînement pour s'entraîner. Il soupira avant de s'allonger parterre épuisé, sa dragonne vint se poser sur son ventre et s'enroula pour s'endormir.

\- Tu es bien au chaud comme ça constata Alec en caressant les écailles de son dragon

Il soupira et caressa distraitement sa rune, il eut une idée pour chercher son frère. Il prit sa dragonne et la mit sur sa tête, il se leva et sortit de l'institut.

\- Alec interpella Maryse

\- Maman demanda Alec

\- Où est-ce que tu vas questionna Maryse

\- Je vais chez Magnus pour chercher Jace répondit Alec

Elle acquiesça et le laissa partir, il arriva dans le loft du sorcier. Celui-ci était entrain de s'entraîner à la magie torse nue, il se mordit les lèvres avec envie. Une bouffé de chaleur vint se loger dans son cœur et de son bas-ventre, il s'avança et se racla la gorge doucement. Magnus se tourna vers lui et sourit, il prit son sweat pour le remettre sur lui.

\- Bonjour Alexander, que puis-je faire pour toi questionna Magnus

\- Je voulais savoir si tu peux m'aider à localiser Jace demanda Alec

\- Tu es sûr de ta décision parce que je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Ne t'en fais pas j'irais bien rassura Alec

\- Si tu le dis, alors je vais t'aider accepta Magnus

Il retira son t-shirt en se laissant être torse nu devant Magnus qui bavait littéralement dessus, il entendit un raclement de gorge dans sa tête. Il claqua des doigts pour invoquer sa magie, il le projeta sur Alec. Celui-ci grava la rune sur sa rune de parabataï, il s'arrêta en voyant le noiraud s'arrêter de graver la rune.

\- Un problème questionna Magnus

\- Je le sens de nouveau répondit Alec en le regardant

\- Je vais le localiser proposa Magnus en se servant d'un sort de localisation

Au même moment Jace était sur le pont du bateau et essayait de trouver un moyen de s'échapper de Valentin. Celui-ci le fit venir dans la cuisine, il était entrain de préparer des spaghettis pour Jace. Il goûta la sauce et gémit d'appréciation, il se tourna vers lui

\- Ça manque un peu de piquant, tu te souviens à tes cinq ans je t'ai préparé des spaghettis,ton plat préféré sourit Valentin

\- Désolé mais les spaghettis ne sont plus mon plat préféré mais c'est les lasagnes maison que prépare Maryse maintenant sourit Jace sarcastique

\- Je vois que tu as hérité des sarcasmes des Lightwood constata Valentin

\- Normal c'est ma famille et mon sang alors que toi tu n'es rien pour moi répliqua Jace en regardant le couteau à côté de lui

Il le prit et le lança sur Valentin, celui-ci se défendit et le bloqua d'un bras en clef. Il le relâcha doucement,

\- Il faudra t'apprendre à redoubler d'efforts déclara Valentin

Plus tard ils se rendirent sur le pont, le blond serra la barre en fer du bateau en regardant la mer en dessous.

\- Il faut que je t'éduque de nouveau, tu t'es trop relâché avec les Lightwood décréta Valentin

\- Comme je te l'ai dit ils sont ma famille cracha Jace en regardant la mer

\- N'essaye pas de t'échapper car tu risques de mourir conseilla Valentin

Il prit un sorcier qui passait près d'eux et le plaqua contre une barrière, il cria de douleur avant de tomber dans la mer mort. Jace fut choqué de la scène,

\- Tu es trop mou, simplement tu as passé trop de temps avec des créatures obscures commenta Valentin

\- Ils ne sont pas infernaux comme tu le prétends répliqua Jace

\- Parce tu est entrain de penser à Lucian et ce vampire que Clarissa fréquente ou bien ce sorcier que ton parabataï fréquente et même la reine des dragons conclu Valentin

\- Exact accepta Jace

\- La reine des dragons ne t'a jamais révélé où était Aragon demanda Valentin

\- Mais même si je savais où il était, je ne te le dirai jamais ricana Jace

\- Qu'importe, je trouverai un moyen de savoir où est Aragon déclara Valentin

Plus tard il l'emmena devant un restaurant abandonné, mais Jace savait que c'était un repaire de vampire.

\- Je t'ordonne de tuer les vampires à l'intérieur ordonna Valentin

\- Et si je ne veux pas questionna Jace

\- Alors je les tuerai à ta place répondit Valentin

Il pénétra à l'intérieur malgré tout, il se mit sur ses gardes. Des vampires vinrent l'attaquer, il réussit à les tuer quand la chef s'échappa du restaurant et il se mit à sa poursuite. Elle se tourna vers lui et mit les mains en l'air,

\- Je me remets à l'enclave déclara la femme

Il stoppa son geste et recula en serrant son épée, la femme sourit ironique avant de crier de douleur quand un pieu vint la transpercer.

\- Cette femme voulait se remettre à l'enclave, pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as tué s'écria Jace

\- Cette suceuse de sang est coupable d'avoir tué des terrestres innocents comme son mari et l'enclave ne fera rien du tout à son sujet. C'est pour ça qu'il faut éradiquer les démons de la surface de la planète déclara Valentin

\- C'est plutôt toi qui dois être éradiqué cracha Jace

Ils commencèrent une bagarre quand ils entendirent la voix de Clary, le blond fut distrait et se fit assommer par-derrière par Valentin. Celui-ci fit un portail et il allait le traverser quand une flèche vint le frôler de plein fouet, il tourna la tête pour voir Jocelyn avec une arbalète.

\- Jocelyn reconnu Valentin en entrant dans le portail

Elle courra avant qu'il ne rentre dedans mais elle le rata de peu, Clary vint la rejoindre et fut furieuse contre sa mère.

\- Tu aurais pu blesser Jace fulmina Clary

\- Jace est ton frère et il a du sang démoniaque dans ses veines révéla Jocelyn

\- Jace n'est pas mon frère et il n'a pas de sang démoniaque réfuta Clary

\- Tu ne sais pas toute la vérité Clary commenta Jocelyn

Elle repoussa son bras et rentra dans l'institut, Aldertree les convoqua tous les deux dans son bureau. Alec et Isabelle furent mis au courant de la situation, le réceptacle serra les poings sous l'effet de la colère. Ses yeux devinrent turquoise,

\- Alec, calmes-toi tu es entrain de te servir de mes pouvoirs inconsciemment apaisa Tiamat

Il souffla pour se calmer un peu mais resta tout de même furieux, il alla vider sa colère contre le sac de boxe. Jocelyn vint dans la salle, il se tourna vers elle.

\- Comment osez-vous prétendre que Jace est votre fils accusa Alec

\- Il est mon fils disparu et il a du sang démoniaque dans les veines, je le sais déclara Jocelyn

Alec furieux s'approcha d'elle, il l'agrippa. Isabelle vit l'attitude de son frère envers la rousse et s'avança vers eux pour l'empêcher de lui faire du mal, l'archer la regarda dans les yeux. Elle se sentit happer par ses yeux bleus, elle cligna des yeux avant de se retrouver dans une salle du trône. Tiamat l'observa de ses yeux reptiliens sous l'influence de sa colère contre la rousse,

\- Qui es-tu et qu'est-ce que je fais ici questionna Jocelyn

\- Je suis Tiamat, reine des dragons et mère de toutes choses. Je me réincarne tous les dix mille ans et en ce moment Alec est mon hôte se présenta Tiamat

\- Tu es la reine des dragons répéta Jocelyn

\- Oui, si Alec t'a envoyé vers moi c'est parce qu'il est très furieux contre toi. A l'heure où nous parlons je suis entrain de contenir mes pouvoirs à cause de sa colère expliqua Tiamat

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est furieux ? Je ne dis que la vérité s'exclama Jocelyn

La reine ferma les yeux et la regarda de nouveau,

\- Jace n'a jamais eu de sang de démon, et de même qu'il n'est pas ton fils. Valentin où une autre personne qui t'a dit cela t'a menti, le sang de Jace a une partie génétiquement semblable à Alec, étant la mère de toutes choses je peux sentit les traits génétiques de toute chose raconta Tiamat

\- Mais alors ça signifie que j'allais tuer un innocent réalisa Jocelyn

Elle la renvoya dans le monde réel, la rousse reprit possession d'elle avant de tomber en larmes en demandant pardon à Alec. Celui-ci la réconforta doucement, plus tard Aldertree convoqua Alec pour une mission. Il observa son subordonné ou plutôt Vera sur sa tête, il savait l'étendue des pouvoirs d'un dragon. Mais de voir un vrai dragon devant lui était un exploit,

\- Il y a un nid de démons Shax dans le Queens et je veux que tu les extermines ordonna Aldertree

Il hocha la tête et tourna les talons, la dragonne le suivit. Il se tourna vers elle, celle-ci prit son apparence humaine.

\- Je pourrais venir avec toi questionna Vera

\- Tu es sûr de vouloir avec moi demanda Alec

\- Je sais que je suis encore jeune mais il faut que je m'entraîne pour que je puisse progresser expliqua Vera

Il l'observa sceptique, sa meilleure amie sourit.

\- Emmène là avec nous au moins elle s'entraînera accepta Tiamat dans sa tête

Il acquiesça et se rendit sur le lieu du nid de démons avec sa dragonne, pendant ce temps Magnus était entrain de concocter des potions quand il sentit sept présences dans son salon. Il sortit de son atelier pour voir Natsu et les autres incliner devant lui,

\- Majesté, nous avons enquêté sur la mort de votre ami et c'est Valentin Morgenstern révéla Natsu

\- Voulez-vous qu'on le tue demanda un homme aux cheveux hérissé pourpre

Il s'assit dans le fauteuil en les regardant, il mit ses mains sur l'accoudoir.

\- Pas maintenant, si vous faites ça va attirer l'attention sur vous et je ne veux pas de plus le parabataï d'Alexander est entre les mains de ce salopard répondit Magnus

\- Mais qu'envisagez-vous majesté demanda une jeune fille aux cheveux bleu foncé

\- Pour le moment rien, j'attends que le réceptacle de la reine sache maîtriser ses pouvoirs pour me montrer expliqua Magnus dont le ton de la voix avait changé

\- Entendu, mais concernant les huit étoiles de la reine questionna Natsu

\- Ton père m'a déjà prévenu de leur retour, laissez-les faire ce qu'elles veulent. De toute manière je n'ai aucun pouvoir sur eux déclara Magnus

\- Bien votre majesté, répondirent tous

La porte sonna et il claqua les doigts pour voir Raphaël vaciller près de la porte avec des blessures, il se leva pour le récupérer.

\- Que s'est-il passé questionna Magnus en vérifiant ses blessures

\- Je n'avais pas d'autre endroit où aller répondit Raphaël

Il s'évanouit dans ses bras, il l'emmena dans son loft pour l'allonger sur son sofa. Il chargea la jeune fille aux cheveux bleu foncé de le soigner, celle-ci le fit et soigna le vampire. Elle le soigna avant de s'évanouir épuisée, un homme aux cheveux blonds comme les blés la récupéra.

\- Ramenez-la et remercie là de ma part décréta Magnus

Ils s'inclinèrent avant de partir, Raphaël reprit conscient dans le sofa. Il grimaça en essayant de se redresser,

\- Fais attention, qui t'a mis dans cet état questionna Magnus

\- Aldertree répondit Raphaël

\- Cette enflure, il sait que je t'ai recueilli autrefois et que je te considère comme mon fils déclara Magnus

Alec était sur son lit et soupira longuement, il repensa à ce qui s'était passé avec Jocelyn. Plus tard celle-ci s'était excusée avant d'entendre que Clary s'était fait enlever à son tour par Valentin, il se redressa à son tour en passant la main sur son visage.

\- Tu as l'air fatigué remarqua Tiamat

\- Avec tout ce qui se passe comment veux-tu ne pas l'être répondit Alec

\- Je te conseille de te détendre conseilla Tiamat

\- Tia, Jace et Clary se sont fait enlever par un malade et toi tu veux que je me détende se renfrogna Alec

\- Laisse-moi réfléchir, c'est exact. Alec tu ne fais que travailler non stop pour retrouver Jace et Valentin ainsi que cette fichue coupe alors je te demande de détendre un peu parce que tu es trop tendu avertis Tiamat

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse souffla Alec

\- Va prendre un verre avec Magnus, depuis le temps que tu en rêve sourit Tiamat

\- Tia, rougit Alec

\- Je t'ai dit de prendre un verre et non pas t'envoyer en l'air ricana Tiamat

\- Tu n'es qu'une obsédée mais je vais t'écouter soupira Alec

Elle ria dans sa tête, il se leva et prit sa veste et sa stèle. Il se rendit chez le sorcier pour qui il avait des sentiments, il sonna à la porte en se mordant les lèvres. Magnus ouvrit la porte,

\- Alexander, ça me fait plaisir de te voir salua Magnus en le faisant entrer dans son appartement

\- Moi de même Magnus sourit Alec

\- Alors que veux-tu questionna Magnus en se tournant vers l'archer

\- Je me disais que si tu es…enfin…je…veux…dire…si tu étais d'accord d'aller prendre un verre avec moi proposa Alec rouge

Le sorcier sourit narquoisement en regardant le noiraud s'agiter nerveusement, il entendit un gloussement narquois dans sa tête.

\- Ce sera avec joie, je vais prendre mon manteau et on y va sourit Magnus

Il sourit de joie et accompagna Magnus dans un bar où toutes les créatures obscures se rejoignaient pour boire un coup, l'asiatique prit une table à part pour eux deux. Alec lui fit un sourire et commanda une boisson en même temps que Magnus, la serveuse revint avec leur commande.

\- Alors à part pourchasser Valentin et sauver le cul de ton parabataï, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ta vie demanda Magnus en mangeant son repas

\- Eh bien j'aime discuter avec Tia, m'entraîner avec ma fratrie et jouer avec Vera répondit Alec

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles avec Tiamat questionna Magnus

\- De tout en général elle parle de ses réceptacles précédents ou de pester contre Jace qu'elle l'appelle le squatteur ria Alec

Il sourit devant le rire d'Alec,

\- Ma femme a toujours eu horreur des squatteurs ricana la voix dans sa tête

Il sourit encore plus, le chasseur se reprit de son rire. Il but un gorgé de son verre et demanda à son tour au sorcier, celui-ci en profita pour raconter la suite de ses aventures. Ils rigolaient sur certains passages que Magnus racontait, celui-ci remarqua que le noiraud l'écoutait avec admiration. La main de Magnus était près de celle d'Alec, celui-ci le frôla doucement ce qui le fit sursauter légèrement. Il le relâcha doucement quand l'archer le garda dans la sienne maladroitement, il sourit et continua son récit. Ils payèrent leurs commandes avant de marcher dans la ville, ils continuèrent de lier leurs mains. Ils arrivèrent dans l'appartement de Magnus, celui-ci alla faire des boissons pour eux. Ils s'assirent dans le canapé pour achever leur conversation,

\- Il faut être spontanée parfois remarqua Magnus

\- Jace est assez pour nous deux quand il ne fout pas la merde soupira Alec

\- Quand est-il de tes anciennes relations ? Est-ce qu'ils se plaignent de quelques choses avec toi questionna Magnus

Alec rougit et détourna le regard pour fixer son verre, il le but cul sec avant de tousser légèrement.

\- Assez fort toussa Alec

\- Ôte-moi d'un doute Alexander, je suis ton premier rencard questionna Magnus

\- Oui, tu es mon premier rencard. Pour te dire je ne pouvais pas avoir de relation comme j'attendais le réceptacle du roi des dragons raconta Alec

\- Et pourquoi est-ce que tu dois attendre son réceptacle demanda Magnus

\- Je ne sais pas peut-être parce que je voulais ne pas avoir de problème si Tia et son mari se retrouvaient pendant que j'avais une autre relation avec un homme que son réceptacle expliqua Alec en jouant avec les manches de son Sweat

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

Il sourit en buvant son verre, il était ravi d'entendre que l'hôte était entrain de l'attendre pour être en couple.

\- Et toi questionna Alec

\- J'ai eu pas mal eu de relation mais je n'ai jamais trouvé chaussure à mon pied sourit Magnus

\- Je comprends sourit Alec

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, ils se rapprochèrent doucement avant de s'embrasser délicatement. Ils s'embrassèrent timidement pour ensuite devenir passionné, Tiamat se réjouit du baiser de son hôte. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, ils s'observèrent de quelques minutes avant de se jeter de nouveau sur les lèvres de l'un et de l'autre. Leurs lèvres s'emboîtaient comme deux morceaux de puzzles, l'asiatique passa une main sous son t-shirt pour caresser sa peau en faisant un cercle du bout de ses doigts. Celui-ci soupira d'aise de l'effleurement de sa peau par la main de l'asiatique, il relâcha ses lèvres pour dévier ses lèvres dans son cou il lui fit un suçon dans le cou ce qui le fit gémir doucement. Il le relâcha doucement, ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau langoureusement. Pris d'une pulsion Alec passa sa main sous le débardeur de Magnus ce qui le fit tressaillir, il approfondit son baiser avec lui. Le téléphone sonna ce qui les fit se séparer, Alec rougit légèrement en voyant leur position. Magnus l'avait allongé sans le savoir dans le sofa et le chasseur avait sa main sous sa chemise, il déglutit et répondit à son téléphone. Il fronça les sourcils en entendant son interlocuteur, il raccrocha et se tourna vers le sorcier.

\- Je dois partir, à ce qui paraît Clary est rentrée de son enlèvement révéla Alec

\- Vas-y peut-être qu'elle sait où est la tanière de Valentin et donc on pourra savoir où il se cache décréta Magnus

Il acquiesça et se leva pour partir, il le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. Le chasseur se retourna vers lui en se mordant les lèvres,

\- Je voudrais bien te revoir rougit Alec

\- Moi aussi alors demain soir ça te tente proposa Magnus

\- Oui, d'ailleurs on est officiellement ensemble demanda Alec timidement

\- On est officiellement depuis j'ai pris tes lèvres sourit Magnus malicieusement

Il rougit encore plus de timidité et se détourna pour partir, il amorça un geste avant de retourner sur ses pas pour attraper le débardeur de son petit ami pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

\- A demain soir si tout ce passe bien sourit Alec en le relâchant

Il sourit et referma la porte et n'entendit pas la chute de l'hôte de sa reine, celui-ci s'était retrouver les quatre fers en l'air.

\- Je t'ai dit de t'envoyer en l'air et non par te foutre parterre nargua Tiamat

\- Sois gentille mets-là en veilleuse se renfrogna Alec

Elle éclata de rire dans son esprit, il se rendit à l'institut en grimaçant de douleur. Il trouva sa sœur entrain de l'attendre dans le hall, elle le prit la main pour l'emmener dans le couloir.

\- C'est pour s'éloigner des oreilles indiscrètes, Clary a menti à d'Aldertree en lui disant qu'elle ne savait pas où était la cachette de Valentin révéla Isabelle

\- Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne lui a pas dit questionna Alec

\- J'y viens, Valentin se trouve sur un bateau et le souci c'est qu'il est gardé par une barrière magique et c'est pour ça qu'on n'arrive pas à localiser Jace expliqua Isabelle

\- C'était malin de sa part et Jace dans tout ça questionna Alec

\- Il s'est échappé avec Clary mais maintenant on ne sait pas où il est souffla Isabelle

Il commença à fermer les yeux, il ressentit les émotions de son frère à nouveau ce qui le soulagea.

\- Il faut le localiser au plus vite souffla Alec

\- Justement je lui ai dit de nous rejoindre chez Magnus déclara Isabelle

\- Je vois, il faut qu'on aille sans se faire attraper par ce type et je crois comment faire sourit Alec

Il se concentra et se trouva devant la reine,

\- Laisse-moi faire sourit Tiamat en prenant possession de son corps

Elle ouvrit les yeux, Izzy recula en voyant les yeux vert pâle de la reine. Celle-ci fit déployer son pouvoir dans une grande onde de choc assez violent ce qui mit tous les installations en péril, Alec reprit le contrôle de son corps un peu épuisé. Il s'appuya contre le mur,

\- Ça va s'inquiéta Isabelle

\- Ça va c'est que juste que la possession me prend beaucoup d'énergie raconta Alec

Elle hocha la tête, ils arrivèrent à sortir discrètement mais Aldertree les avait déjà remarqué et les suivit jusqu'à l'appartement de Magnus. Celui-ci ouvrit la porte à son petit ami et sa sœur,

\- Je t'ai manqué tant que ça que tu es revenu nargua Magnus

\- Je suis désolé mais Jace est en chemin pour venir ici avoua Alec en l'embrassant

\- Je comprends souffla Magnus

\- Alors vous deux vous êtes ensemble constata Isabelle

\- Et oui ma chère Isabelle, ton frère est mon petit ami sourit Magnus fièrement

Le chasseur rougit devant le gloussement de sa sœur à son encontre,

\- N'oubliez pas de me raconter votre première fois gloussa Isabelle

\- Dans tes rêves répliqua Alec

Elle éclata de rire devant la mine renfrognée de son frère, son petit ami mit une main sur ses hanches nonchalamment. Clary vint les rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard après avoir reçu un message d'Isabelle, Jace entra plus tard dans l'appartement du sorcier. Sa fratrie vint le prendre dans ses bras, le blond se fit projeter dans l'esprit de son parabataï. La reine s'avança vers lui et le prit dans ses bras,

\- Ne refais plus jamais ça souffla Tiamat

\- Je suis désolé mais il fallait que je vous protège contre Valentin rassura Jace

\- Je sais mon petit squatteur souffla Tiamat

Il sourit et la serra très fort, il retourna dans le présent. Magnus sourit devant les embrassades de la fratrie, le blond enlaça la rousse.

\- Jace Lightwood, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour trahison déclara Aldertree en entrant dans la pièce avec des gardes

\- QUOI crièrent-ils tous

\- Ça va aller rassura Jace

Il se rendit avec eux et partit avec des menottes, pendant ce temps deux dragons volaient ensemble. L'un d'eux dragon était plus petit que l'autre, ils descendirent vers le bas avant de se transformer en deux jeunes femmes. La première femme avait les cheveux vert foncé avec des yeux rouge cerise, la deuxième était une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs avec des yeux violets. Elles s'approchèrent de deux autres femmes, une avait les cheveux blond court avec des yeux bleus et l'autre les cheveux turquoise et des yeux bleus. La jeune fille se précipita dans les bras de la jeune femme aux cheveux turquoise,

\- Alors c'est décidée, nous allons la revoir demanda la femme aux cheveux vert

\- Oui, contrairement aux quatre autres nous agissons indépendamment d'eux répondit la femme aux cheveux courts

\- Alors nous allons revoir enfin son altesse questionna la jeune fille

\- Oui nous allons enfin revoir sa majesté la reine ou plutôt son hôte sourit la femme aux cheveux turquoise

\- Mais il s'appelle comment son hôte demanda la jeune fille

\- Alexander Gédéon Lightwood répondit la femme aux cheveux courts

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre des sauveuse hors du commun et le chantage d'Aldertree. Bisous glacées.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **HekateWitch1: D'abord ce ne sont pas les deux filles en fait il y avait quatre filles relis tu va voir ensuite la chute d'Alec épique comme je l'ai imaginer dans ma tête avec la blague de Tiamat comme effet**

 **Maia 0067: Tu vas comprendre ce qu'il veut dans ce chapitre et pour les filles ce sont quatre que tu vas découvrir dans ce chapitre**

 **Alec Barton : Eh bien mon petit frère avait demander à ma mère si elle m'avait fait tomber quand j'étais bébé quand je ricanais en l'écrivant XD, elle aime beaucoup son squatteur d'ailleurs il y a qui va se tapait l'incruste ce qui va la faire enrager et pour les sauveuse dans le chapitre XD**

 **Lavigne 126: Je vois hein je vois hein "cerveau qui fume" oui ça bouillonne les idées arrive " éclair qui frappe sur l'ordinateur" HE'S LIVE nairk mouhahahahahaha je déconne pour te répondre Ravie que tu as aimé le chapitre.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Et merci à ma Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 7, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 7**_

Alec était entrain de bander son arc en visant sa cible, il tira une flèche sur la cible et réussit son coup. Il prit encore une autre flèche en s'entraînant sur son arme de prédilection, il s'arrêta de s'entraîner et rangea son arc. Il souffla en massant sa nuque, il toucha sa rune de parabataï,il était inquiet au sujet de Jace depuis sa capture par Aldertree. Ses parents ayant appris la nouvelle s'étaient empressée de libérer de cette injustice car il avait été contre de suivre Valentin mais comme il était entrain de les menacer, mais l'émissaire de l'enclave ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et l'avait enfermé dans la cité des os. Il avait essayé de parler avec lui mais Aldertree les avaient défendu de le voir ou d'avoir un contact avec le blond ce qui le frustrait encore plus, Tiamat l'avait réconfortée de la situation, elle savait qu'Aldertree les utilisait comme moyen de pression sur Jace. Il fut tenter d'appeler Ignir pour qu'il puisse intervenir en leur faveur mais la reine réfuta sa tentation. Elle lui fit comprendre que le chambellan n'intervenait pas dans les querelles de mortel surtout ce qui ne la concernait pas, Alec s'assit dans la chaise et vérifia le moniteur en se demandant ce qui se passait pour son parabataï. Celui-ci ne pouvait pas dormir ayant des visions de Clary avec un trou béant à la place du cœur ce qui lui faisait peur, Hodge qui partageait la même cellule que lui,lui avait présenté ses excuses et de même pour Jace qui s'était excusé de lui avoir tranché le bras. Son mentor lui avait expliqué les tortures mentales des frères silencieux,

\- Il ne faut pas que tu penses à quelque chose sinon ils vont le retourner contre toi conseilla Hodge

Il acquiesça et s'allongea pour fixer le plafond en espérant sa famille, après avoir fait son tour de garde l'archer se dirigea vers Brooklyn pour passer du temps avec son petit ami. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis quatre jours mais pour Alec cela faisait comme ci sa faisait des années qu'ils se connaissaient, il entra dans le loft et vit l'asiatique entrain de préparer une potion en utilisant un croc de loup. Il l'observa avec fascination presque de la curiosité, son petit ami mélangeait plusieurs ingrédients dans un récipient avant de mettre sa magie à l'intérieur.

\- Alexander salua Magnus en venant l'embrasser

\- C'est pour l'un de tes clients demanda Alec

\- Oui, il a demandé une potion pour faire pousser les cheveux soupira Magnus

\- On dirait que ça ne t'enchante guère les demandes de tes clients conclu Alec

\- Si tu savais, je range tout ça ensuite on ira au restaurant proposa Magnus

Il sourit à la place et l'attendit dans le salon, il trouva président Miaou et le caressa pendant que le sorcier s'occupait de ranger son matériel. Il revint dans le salon pour voir son petit ami entrain de caresser son chat, il sourit en le regardant. Alec leva la tête en voyant l'asiatique l'observer,

\- On y va proposa Magnus

Il hocha la tête et le suivit, il l'emmena dans un restaurant éthiopien. Ils mangèrent en rigolant tout en racontant des anecdotes amusantes, ils rentrèrent via un portail dans l'appartement. Alec était à califourchon sur les jambes du sorcier à l'embrasser, Magnus avait ses mains sous le t-shirt de son petit copain. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant des longues minutes, la porte d'entrée sonna. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, le sorcier claqua des doigts pour ouvrir la porte. Raphaël entra dans l'appartement et haussa un sourcil en voyant le chasseur sur les jambes de l'asiatique, celui-ci rougit et se redressa en s'asseyant à côté de son petit ami.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble tous les deux questionna Raphaël

\- Ça ferait quatre jours qu'on sort ensemble mais je lui tournais autour depuis un mois ricana Magnus ce qui fit rougir encore plus Alec

\- Je vois, enfin bref je voulais savoir si tu avais résolu mon petit problème de vampire demanda Raphaël

\- Oui, j'ai expédié le colis à Idris ricana Magnus

\- Merci remercia Raphaël

Il se tourna vers Alec et réfléchit un moment,

\- Puis-je t'appeler papa questionna Raphaël

\- Aucune chance refusa Alec

\- Voyons fiston nous commençons à peine à sortir ensemble nargua Magnus

\- Pour ma part il est déjà accro déclara Tiamat dans l'esprit d'Alec

\- Tia s'indigna Alec

Elle rigola dans sa tête ce qui le fit soupirer, son téléphone sonna ce qui le fit soupirer encore plus. Il répondit et vit que c'était une mission, il se tourna vers son petit ami.

\- Je dois y aller, j'ai une mission avertie Alec

\- Vas-y Shadowhunter, je ne bougerai pas d'ici sourit Magnus

Il l'embrassa furtivement avant de partir en rougissant devant l'air moqueur de Raphaël, il se rendit vers l'endroit où sa sœur et Clary l'attendaient. Il vit que les deux femmes se tenaient près d'un corps dont le cœur était arraché, Izzy était entrain d'examiner le corps. Luke était entrain de faire circuler ses collègues pour qui ne soupçonne rien, il vint près d'eux.

\- Alors c'est l'œuvre d'un démon questionna Luke

\- J'en saurai plus quand je l'aurai examiné à l'institut mais d'ici là j'emmène le corps répondit Isabelle

\- Clary et moi, on va vérifier le périmètre signala Alec en regardant la rousse

Ils allèrent vérifier le périmètre quand le noiraud se stoppa et se tourna vers Clary,

\- Pour vérifier le périmètre, il faut que tu es la rune des visions thermiques décréta Alec

\- Comment ça questionna Clary

Il lui traça la rune sur la main, elle vit le monde sous un angle ce qui l'émerveilla. Ils suivirent les traces de fluides de démon quand ils arrivèrent vers un endroit où un homme regardait ses mains pleines de sang,

\- Je crois que c'est un démon de possession d'après ce que je vois la victime ne se souvient de rien constata Alec en voyant la victime

\- Il doit être n'importe où conclu Clary

Il hocha la tête, ils rentrèrent à l'institut. Pendant ce temps Aldertree vint chercher Jace dans sa cellule pour l'interroger, un frère silencieux vint l'attacher sur un autel avant de placer l'épée mortelle entre ses mains.

\- Jace Lightwood, nous allons vous interroger sur vos actions que vous avez faites avec Valentin Morgenstern êtes-vous prêt à répondre à mes questions questionna Aldertree

\- Je suis prêt répondit Jace avec une voix déterminée

\- Très bien, première question avez-vous oui ou non rejoins volontairement Valentin interrogea Aldertree

\- Non, Valentin m'a obligé à venir avec lui car il menaçait la vie de ma famille et celle de Clary répondit Jace sous l'influence de l'épée

\- Et comment avez-vous échappé à son contrôle questionna Aldertree

\- Clary est venue me chercher après que Valentin l'est fait enlever par la sorcière Dorothée ensuite grâce à sa magie elle a enlevé la barrière qui cachait Valentin et ses hommes, je me suis retrouvé dans l'eau contrairement à Clary raconta Jace

\- Bien, avez-vous aidé Valentin à assassiner un petit groupe de vampires questionna Aldertree

\- Je ne l'ai pas aidé, là aussi il m'a fait du chantage expliqua Jace

Aldertree tiqua devant la réponse de Jace, il sourit sadiquement en trouvant une parade pour le piéger.

\- As-tu des sentiments pour ta sœur Clary demanda Aldertree

\- Clary n'est pas ma sœur, Tiamat la reine des dragons me l'avait expliqué il y a bien longtemps que j'étais lié génétiquement avec les Lightwood répondit Jace

\- Je vois souffla Aldertree

Il ramena Jace à sa cellule, il le regarda entrer et s'avança vers lui. Pendant ce temps Lydia vérifia le cadavre avec Isabelle dans le hall, elles ne virent pas un nuage noir se faufiler dans le conduit d'aération. L'archer était entrain de prendre sa douche. Il ressortit tranquillement et s'allongea sur son lit pour se reposer un peu, il se retrouva dans son fort intérieur. Tiamat se tenait sur son trône en soupirant,

\- Je sais le paysage laisse à désirer commenta Alec en voyant la salle du trône

\- C'est parce que nous nous sommes pas encore lié tous les deux c'est pour ça mais dès que tu te serviras de mes pouvoirs, il changera expliqua Tiamat

\- Si tu le dis, je me demande ce que fait Magnus en ce moment se demanda Alec

\- Hm je paris qu'il était entrain de penser à toi très fort gloussa Tiamat

Il sourit devant le gloussement de sa meilleure amie, ils discutèrent ensemble quand l'alarme de l'institut sonna. Il se réveilla de son monde et alla voir Lydia et Isabelle avec Clary qui était près d'un chasseur mort dont le cœur était arraché,

\- Ce démon s'est faufilé ici déduisit Lydia

\- Il faut qu'on fasse attention car il peut nous manipuler conclu Isabelle

Alec réfléchit avant de claquer des doigts ayant une idée, elles se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Ce démon exploite la haine des chasseurs enfoui dans leur subconscient compris Alec

\- C'est vrai et aussi leur colère donc il faut faire attention averti Clary

Ils allèrent s'équiper de leurs armes, Clary et Isabelle vérifièrent dans les conduits de l'aération de l'institut alors qu'Alec prit les couloirs pour trouver le démon. Il marchait lentement en cherchant un signe en se servant de ses sens développés, il entendit Raj parler durement avec Lydia. Il courut ayant compris et la sauva en tirant une flèche dans l'épaule de l'indien, un nuage noir sortit de son corps et le fit s'évanouir parterre. Il vint vérifier Lydia qui avait un bras cassé et la poitrine blessée, il l'a guéris avant de la ramener à l'infirmerie. Il continua son expédition de recherche quand il entra dans la salle d'entraînement, Isabelle vint le voir avec les yeux noirs signe qu'elle était possédée.

\- Izzy, je ne veux pas te faire de mal signala Alec

\- Tu as toujours été le chouchou parce que tu as la puissante reine en toi cracha Isabelle en sautant sur lui

Il se défendit en la tenant avec ses mains, il vit Clary l'attaquer par-derrière. Sa sœur cria de douleur, le démon s'échappa de son corps. Il attaqua la rousse quand une boule de feu le blessa, Vera était entrain de l'attaquer avec sa boule de feu. Il la repoussa en envoyant une boule de feu, elle se fit projeter contre le mur.

\- VERA s'inquiéta Alec

Il se releva et poussa la rousse sur le côté en se laissant posséder par le démon,

\- Alec s'inquiéta Clary

Le démon se retrouva devant Alec, il sourit en essayant d'exploiter la haine d'Alec.

\- Abandonnes-toi à moi proposa le démon

\- Entendu mais tu devras demander l'autorisation à ma colocataire d'abord sourit Alec sadiquement

Le démon sentit un souffle chaud et se retourna pour faire face à un dragon blanc, elle rugit avant de lancer une boule de feu sur lui. A l'extérieur un nuage de cendres s'échappa d'Alec, les filles furent inquiètes du comportement du noiraud. Celui-ci les regarda avec le sourire, il se précipita sur sa sœur.

\- Mais comment tu t'es débarrassé de lui questionna Isabelle

\- Tia n'aime pas avoir des squatteurs gloussa Alec en la soignant

\- Bien sûr que je n'aime pas les squatteurs qui viennent partager ma piaule, déjà que j'en tolère un alors qu'un démon vienne s'installer non merci râla Tiamat

Il sourit devant la déclaration de sa meilleure amie, Simon entra dans la salle et se précipita sur Clary pour la réconforter. Jace et Aldertree arrivèrent à leur tours, le blond regarda la rousse se fait réconforter par le vampire et préféra aller vers sa fratrie. Son parabataï lui confia leur sœur pendant qu'il s'occupait de sa dragonne, il l'examina et vit qu'elle avait juste une aile cassée.

\- Tends ta main sur son aile et je m'occupe du reste conseilla Tiamat

Il fit ce qu'elle lui avait dit et tendis sa main sur l'aile blessée de sa dragonne, une lueur verte sortit de sa paume de sa main. L'aile de Vera fut guérie très rapidement, elle s'envola de nouveau. Alec sourit et sentit une grande fatigue s'installer en lui, il alla se reposer tranquillement comme l'institut était hors de danger pour le moment. Plus tard il apprit que Valentin avait volé l'épée mortelle en massacrant les frères silencieux, l'archer était en compagnie de Magnus entrain de s'embrasser dans le canapé.

\- En clair il s'est encore volatilisé compris Magnus en jouant avec les cheveux de son amant

\- C'est ça avec l'épée mortelle, il ne lui reste plus que le miroir mortel ensuite il pourrait invoquer l'ange Raziel expliqua Alec la tête sur ses genoux

\- Ainsi il pourra exterminer toutes les créatures obscures du monde, franchement si on pouvait remonter le temps je crois que je l'étoufferai dans son berceau ainsi le monde se porterai pour le mieux soupira Magnus

\- Tu crois sourit Alec en se relevant

\- Peut-être il y aurait eu d'autres Valentin c'est sûr mais bon on ne peut pas prévoir le destin expliqua Magnus

\- La manière dont tu me parles, on dirait un vieil homme nargua Alec

\- Alexander s'offusqua Magnus

\- Je plaisantais sourit Alec

Il l'embrassa pour se faire pardonner, le sorcier l'agrippa par la nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou pour lui faire des suçons. Il passa une main sous son t-shirt pour lui caresser sa peau, Alec soupira d'aise et rejeta sa tête en arrière pour lui permettre plus d'échange. Il le fit s'allonger sur le canapé pour venir embrasser ses lèvres, Tiamat regarda son hôte prendre du plaisir sous les caresses de son amant. Elle soupira envieuse, elle ferma les yeux en se perdant dans ses souvenirs avec son mari. Celui-ci envoya une légère pulsation dans le corps d'Alec, la reine sentit la pulsation et haleta de plaisir.

\- Apsû souffla Tiamat

\- C'est encore trop tôt ma reine, pour que je vienne à toi mais sache que je suis là auprès de toi déclara la voix

Leurs deux hôtes avaient entendu les voix de leur colocataire, le noiraud caressa la joue de son amant alors que celui-ci l'observa avec amour. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau passionnément, le sorcier embrassa de nouveau son cou avant de lui enlever son t-shirt pour embrasser son torse. Alec fit de même avec celui de Magnus, ils revinrent sur les lèvres de l'un et de l'autre. Ils entendirent la porte claquer, ils relèvent la tête pour voir Jace avec un sac de sport entre les mains.

\- Désolé de casser l'ambiance mais est-ce que tu as une chambre de libre demanda Jace

Les deux se relèvent de leur position, Alec reprit son t-shirt et le remit pour faire face à son parabataï.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe questionna Alec

\- Aldertree m'a mis à la porte parce que pour lui je suis encore un traître malgré que j'ai sauvé son cul raconta Jace

\- Et tu ne t'es pas défendu protesta Alec

\- C'est temporaire Alec, et puis j'avais besoin de vacances et d'être loin de l'institut pour le moment expliqua Jace

\- C'est à cause de Clary déduit Alec

Il ne répondit pas mais son silence répondit à sa place, son parabataï souffla et se tourna vers son petit ami qui n'avait rien perdu de la conversation.

\- Je vais te montrer la chambre et t'expliquer les règles de la maison proposa Magnus

\- J'y vais ensuite je passerai plus tard signala Alec

Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de s'en aller, l'asiatique fit face au parabataï de son petit ami.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble tous les deux questionna Jace

\- Ça fera une semaine répondit Magnus en lui montrant la chambre

Alec se dirigea vers le bureau d'Aldertree, Vera volait près de lui avant de se poser sur sa tête. Il entre sans frapper,

\- Alec Lightwood interpella Aldertree

\- Pourquoi avez-vous mis Jace à la porte questionna Alec

\- Votre frère à laisser filer Valentin avec l'épée en venant me sauver expliqua Aldertree

\- Rien que ça, s'il avait repris l'épée mortel à Valentin et vous avait laissés mourir. L'enclave l'aurait fait passer pour un traître car il n'aurait pas pu sauver ses compagnons d'armes riposta Alec

\- Je comprends votre inquiétude parce que vous êtes le parabataï de Jace, mais c'est ma décision à moins que vous voulez me proposer un échange proposa Aldertree

\- Un échange demanda Alec

\- L'intégration de Jace au sein de l'institut en échange que je puisse rentrer à Aragon la terre des dragons proposa Aldertree

\- Quelle enflure jura Tiamat dans sa tête

\- Vous croyez que je vais accepter un tel chantage de votre part vous vous tromper lourdement répliqua Alec

\- C'est la seule solution pour votre frère tenta Aldertree

Il se retourna pour partir après avoir lancer un regard de dédain vers lui, il sortit du bureau énervé. Il alla se défouler sur le sac de boxe, pendant ce temps Ignir était en réunion avec d'autres dragons qui était membre du conseil.

\- Le roi et la reine sont finalement réincarnés de ce fait les sept chevaliers et les huit étoiles sont revenu de leur voyage décréta un homme avec la barbiche blanche

\- On pourrait dire que les sept chevaliers ont déjà rencontré sa majesté le roi alors que les huit étoiles n'ont pas encore rencontré la reine commenta une femme aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux bleus

\- Mais connaissant leurs caractères à toutes ça ne saurait tarder sourit Ignir

\- Je suis d'accord avec Ignir renchérit un homme aux cheveux noirs avec des dents de requin

Ils discutèrent entre eux quand un jeune homme avec des cheveux noir aux yeux rouge entra brusquement dans la salle,

\- Pardonnez-moi d'interrompre la réunion, mais je voulais vous prévenir que quatre des huit étoiles sont parti à la rencontre de l'hôte de la reine signala l'homme

\- Est-ce vrai s'écria la femme

\- C'est déjà en marche sourit Ignir amusé

Les autres membres le regardèrent incrédules, quatre dragons se dirigeaient vers New-York. Ne sachant rien de ce qui allait se passer Alec venait de rentrer avec Magnus du Japon après avoir fait les magasins là-bas,

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils appellent ça des sushis chef commenta Alec

\- On ne sait pas pourquoi il décide de ça sourit Magnus en rangeant ses affaires

\- Mais bon je ne suis pas mécontent de manger un bon hamburger dans le coin déclara Alec

\- Le monde est à toi Alexander rigola Magnus

L'hôte prit un paquet parterre et se tourna vers le sorcier, il le tendit vers lui.

\- J'ai acheté ça révéla Alec

\- C'est pour moi demanda Magnus en ouvrant le paquet

\- Je trouve qu'il te ressemble sourit Alec

\- Parce que je l'ai aidée, il était sur le point d'acheter un horrible éventail se renfrogna Tiamat dans sa tête

\- Oh ça va hein répliqua Alec dans ses pensées

\- Merci remercia Magnus en regardant le cadeau

Le cadeau était un porte-clef d'un petit chat avec les yeux semblables à ceux de Magnus, il s'approcha de lui.

\- Tu m'impressionnes de jour en jour sourit Magnus

\- J'espère en bien sourit Alec

Ils s'approchèrent pour s'embrasser quand ils entendirent un rire avec un gloussement, ils reniflèrent l'odeur du sexe.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu de colocataire aussi éhonté depuis Casanova se souvient Magnus

\- C'est fou ce que ce type pouvait être flexible rappela la voix dans la tête de Magnus

\- Casanova ? Enfin bref Jace n'a pas le droit de faire ça et je vais lui dire deux mots fulmina Alec

\- Heureusement qu'il ne fait pas ici sinon je lui aurai cramé le derrière répliqua Tiamat

Magnus le stoppa en faisant claquer ses doigts, une musique vint couvrir le bruit de Jace et sa conquête du moment. Clary et lui s'étaient éloigné durant l'affaire de l'emprisonnement de Jace à la cité des os, le couple alla sur la terrasse pour flirter. Plus tard il rentra pour aller faire une mission, il sentit une sensation bizarre en lui.

\- Tia qu'est-ce qui se passe demanda Alec

\- Cette sensation et cette puissance, c'est impossible mais c'est l'ange Ithuriel révéla Tiamat

\- Un ange sur terre mais comment ça se fait questionna Alec

\- Ça doit être forcément Valentin, le responsable conclu Tiamat

Une semaine plus tard Jace et Clary avouèrent que Valentin avait bel et bien capturé un ange pour le torturer en récupérant son sang, ils avaient fait des recherches entre-temps sur l'épée mortelle. Ils avaient appris que l'épée pouvait détruire toutes les créatures obscures en s'activant,

\- Ce connard est de plus en plus insupportable râla Tiamat

\- Je sais souffla Alec

Il était dans son monde intérieur entrain de discuter avec sa meilleure amie, celle-ci faisait les cent pas tellement elle était énervée.

\- Tia, j'ai réfléchi et je vais me rendre à Aragon après qu'on aura capturé Valentin lança Alec

Elle s'arrêta de marcher et le regarda incrédule et elle plissa les yeux avant de soupirer longuement,

\- Je savais que tôt ou tard, tu allais me proposer mais c'est d'accord accepta Tiamat

\- Merci, je veux juste aller pour une semaine pour m'entraîner à contrôler tes pouvoirs sourit Alec

Elle hocha la tête en lui conseillant de contacter le chambellan, plus tard il se rendit dans la salle d'opération et vit qu'il était envahi par les membres du cercle. Il se battit avec l'un d'eux avant de se faufiler discrètement dans le couloir, il trouva Aldertree.

\- Valentin veut activer l'épée mortelle pour éradiquer toutes les créatures obscures de tout New-York en se servant de l'énergie angélique de l'institut expliqua Aldertree

\- Comment faire pour le désactiver questionna Alec

Il faudra se rendre sur le toit pour désinstaller le système principal ainsi il ne pourra pas activer l'épée répondit Aldertree

\- Je vous suis déclara Alec

Ils se rendirent sur le toit sans se faire remarquer par les membres du cercle, l'émissaire était entrain de désactiver le système principal de l'institut. Pendant ce temps les créatures obscures firent une alliance avec Clary pour stopper Valentin, ils envahirent l'institut pour se battre avec les membres du cercle. Des membres vinrent repérer Alec sur le toit avec Aldertree, ils commencèrent à se battre avec lui. Isabelle vint lui donner un coup de main mais au bout d'un moment ils se fatiguèrent à se battre, les hommes de Valentin arrivaient en masse. L'archer repoussa son ennemi et vit sa sœur en difficulté de plus une femme du cercle était sur le point d'attaquer le directeur, il grimaça et sur le point de se servir du pouvoir de Tiamat.

\- DEATH SCREAM cria une voix

Une boule de feu vint faucher presque tous les membres du cercle, ils se retournèrent vers la source de la voix. Tiamat sourit en reconnaissant la jeune femme qui venait les sauver,

\- Alec, c'est une alliée prévint Tiamat

Il regarda la jeune femme aux cheveux verts tenant un sceptre dans la main, de l'autre côté Jace et Simon venaient dans la salle d'opération pour désactiver l'épée se firent encercler par les hommes de Valentin.

\- WORLD SHAKING cria une voix

Une boule de feu en forme de vent vint les projeter au loin, les deux garçons virent une femme aux cheveux courts avec une épée à la main. Clary entra à son tour dans la salle d'opération quand elle se fit faire barrer la route par un démon,

\- DEEP SUBMERGE cria une voix

Une attaque que la rousse ne vit pas détruire le démon, les garçons et la rousse virent une autre femme aux cheveux turquoise tenant un miroir entré en scène. Valentin entra dans la salle et prit l'épée mortelle entre ses mains pour l'activer, les créatures obscures entrèrent dans la salle pour le stopper.

\- NON ENFUYEZ-VOUS cria Clary

Une lumière aveuglante jaillit de l'épée et happa tout le monde, les garçons et Clary virent que la moitié des créatures obscures étaient encore en vie malgré que la moitié furent mort brûlé par la lumière. Ils se tournèrent pour voir une jeune fille la main tendue pour former un mur invisible, Valentin fut choqué de voir les trois femmes.

\- Qui êtes-vous toutes les trois cracha Valentin

\- Je suis Uranus dragonne du vent et l'une des huit étoiles de la reine Tiamat se présenta la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds courts

\- Je suis Neptune dragonne de l'océan et l'une des huit étoiles de la reine, je suis complémentaire d'Uranus se présenta la jeune femme

\- Quand à moi je suis Saturne dragonne de la renaissance et de la mort et l'une des huit étoiles de la reine termina la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs tenant un glaive

Alec arriva avec Aldertree en plus de la femme aux cheveux verts,

\- Enfin de ma part je suis Pluton, dragonne du temps et de l'espace et l'une des huit étoiles de la reine se présenta la jeune femme

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'entraînement d'Alec et un nouveau chasseur. Bisous glacées.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **HekateWitchs1: Ouais elles seront toutes réunis dans ce chapitre, et oui Tiamat n'aime pas les squatteurs sauf Jace XD**

 **Maia 0067: Ravie que tu as aimée leur sauvetage et elles seront toutes réunis à l'intérieur**

 **tkawaiii2013:** **Thank you for following I and I shall see the idea which you proposes to me put I the only concern adore but which I have is that you put for Jace who wants to conquer Alec but I shall make on another character if you agree**

 **Alec Barton: Alors tu as su qui était les filles ? Bon tu n'es pas la seule à le faire même moi j'avis envie XD Aldertree n'irait jamais àAragon ça s'est sûr malgré ses tentatives.**

 **.750 :** **Delighted that you adore story and you are the only one to have included about the scout sailors moreover here is the continuation**

 **Lavigne 126: "voit Lavigne en fantôme" super j'ai héritée de Casper XD ne t'en fais pas je réserve quelques surprise dans cette histoire que tu as beaucoup et qui va te donner beaucoup d'idée et voila les autres huit étoiles.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 8, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 8**_

Valentin fut arrêté après sa défaite pour détruire les créatures obscures, il cracha de haine aux visages des quatre femmes qui étaient venu à la rescousse des chasseurs. Vera volait avant de se transformer sous sa forme humaine, elle sourit en sautant dans les bras de chacune des femmes présentes. Elles s'inclinèrent devant Alec qui ne savait pas comment réagir devant elles, Jace lorgnait sur Uranus avant de se faire fusiller du regard par celle-ci. Aldertree fut troublé par la présence des quatre femmes, elles proposèrent à Alec de lui parler plus tard car elles devaient partir ayant juste voulu renconter l'hôte de leur reine. Elles sortirent de l'institut avant de l'inviter prochainement à Aragon, Pluton se transforma en une dragonne verte avec des ailes noires, Saturne en dragonne violet, Uranus en dragonne d'or et Neptune en une dragonne turquoise. Elles s'envolèrent dans les airs d'un battement d'ailes, toutes les créatures et chasseurs virent pour la première fois de leur vie les quatre dragons s'envoler dans les airs. Alec pensa à sa visite prochaine à Aragon, une pensée lui traversa à l'esprit quand il pensa à son amant. Il le chercha partout dans l'institut après avoir entendu de la bouche de Clary que celui-ci était venu leur donner un coup de main, il sortit dehors et le vit s'approcher de lui. Il le prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant fougueusement, Magnus ayant compris sa peur de le perdre le serra dans ses bras. Quelques jours plus tard le monde obscur put respirer librement depuis la capture de Valentin, mais ils ne savaient pas au sujet de la disparition de l'épée mortelle. Alec était entrain de dormir quand il fut réveillé par des baisers mouillés dans son cou, il repoussa son amant d'un coup d'épaule.

\- Magnus, laisse-moi dormir grommela Alec

Il entendit un ricanement dans son dos, les caresses sur son corps vinrent le réveiller encore plus. Il se tourna vers son amant et l'embrassa tendrement,

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as réveillé, tu sais que je suis rentré tard hier à cause d'une chasse au démon bailla Alec

\- Juste que je voulais prendre le petit déjeuner avec toi avant que tu partes pour l'institut signala Magnus en l'embrassant sur l'épaule

\- C'est ça ou tu avais autre chose en tête me concernant minauda Alec

\- Je pense qu'il veut te plaquer sur le lit et te faire crier grâce lança Tiamat

\- Tia tu es qu'une obsédée s'écria Alec rouge

Elle ria dans sa tête ce qui le fit soupirer longuement, le sorcier n'était pas en reste avec son colocataire qui donnait des conseils pour faire plier de plaisir l'hôte de la reine. Ils se levèrent malgré tout du lit, ils prirent leur petit déjeuner ensemble. Ça faisait quelques jours qu'Alec passait la nuit chez Magnus, il se rendit à l'institut plus tard. Jace était entrain de regarder les vidéos de surveillance, il sourit en voyant son parabataï rentrer dans la salle des opérations.

\- Alors vous avez passé une excellente soirée hier soir gloussa Jace

\- Rien du tout à part s'embrasser et quelques caresses par-ci et par là avant de s'endormir raconta Tiamat

\- Vous me donnez la migraine tous les deux râla Alec en roulant des yeux

\- Il y a l'inquisitrice Herondale qui va venir pour interroger Valentin révéla Jace

\- Je vois souffla Alec

Il le laissa pour aller s'entraîner un peu, il tira quelques flèches sur les cibles devant lui. Il entendit le rassemblement de tout le monde dans la salle pour la venue de l'inquisitrice, Vera s'était joint à lui et était posé sur sa tête. Imogène vit la dragonne sur la tête d'Alec, elle fut fasciner par la dragonne. Elle convoqua celui-ci dans le bureau avant d'aller interroger Valentin,

\- Vous vouliez me voir madame demanda Alec

\- Oui, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi Alexander Lightwood. Tu es l'hôte de la reine des dragons décréta Imogène

\- Vous aussi vous voulez savoir où se trouve Aragon répliqua Alec exaspéré que l'enclave soit toujours après lui pour découvrir Aragon

\- Je ne suis pas intéressé par l'endroit où est Aragon même si l'enclave a toujours recherché cette terre sacrée des dragons, je suis simplement curieuse au sujet de la reine déclara Imogène

\- Je comprends madame mais avec ce qui se passe on ne sait pas à qui faire confiance révéla Alec

Elle hocha la tête et regarda le chasseur, elle se leva et alla voir Valentin pour l'interroger. Jace l'accompagna pendant que Alec et les filles allèrent rejoindre Luke qui les appeler après avoir retrouvé des cadavres, Vera les accompagna et était posé sur la tête d'Alec. Ils examinèrent le corps, ils remarquèrent des cristaux blancs sur les corps.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous croyez que c'est questionna Luke

\- On n'en sait pas plus que toi mais c'est d'origine démoniaque conclu Isabelle

Une femme entra dans la pièce et regarda les corps avant de regarder Luke dont les épaules s'affaissèrent en la voyant, Alec et les filles comprirent que c'était la nouvelle coéquipière de Luke après que Alaric se soit fait tuer lors du raid contre Valentin. Elle croisa les bras en le regardant,

\- Vous parlez tous seul questionna la femme

\- Je parlais avec mon téléphone, j'enregistre ce que je vois expliqua Luke

Elle hocha la tête avant de sortir de la pièce, l'hôte gloussa en voyant le loup-garou entrain de soupirer. Ils embarquèrent les cristaux avec eux, le noiraud demanda son avis à sa colocataire au sujet des cristaux retrouvés.

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment au sujet de ses cristaux, je pencherai plus pour une origine démoniaque pensa Tiamat

\- Je pense aussi mais de quel démon il s'agit c'est ça qui est moche soupira Alec

Elle lui fit un sourire narquois en le regardant, il sentit venir la vanne de sa meilleure amie.

\- Si j'étais toi, j'irais voir mon sexy petit ami pour lui demander de l'aide en échange de mes lèvres proposa Tiamat en souriant narquoisement

\- Tia, tu me fatigues parfois mais tu as de bons conseils sourit Alec

Elle ria avant de le laisser, il sourit avant de partir vers Brooklyn. Il entra dans l'appartement de son amant,

\- Magnus appela Alec

\- Dans l'atelier prévint Magnus dans son atelier

Il entra et le vit entrain de tourner une mixture qui sentait très fort, le sorcier sourit en le voyant.

\- C'est quoi comme mixture grimaça Alec en mettant la main sur son nez

\- C'est la commande pour un client loup-garou qui a une verrue après avoir batifolé avec une fée raconta Magnus en roulant des yeux

\- Je vois, mais en tout cas ça fouette grimaça Alec en sentant un haut-le-cœur

\- Je sais alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a questionna Magnus en claquant des doigts

Il vint l'embrasser tendrement avant de lui présenter les cristaux blancs retrouvés sur la scène de crime,

\- On a retrouvé ça sur la scène de crime et je voudrais savoir si tu savais ce que c'est questionna Alec

L'asiatique prit le sachet et le regarda en réfléchissant,

\- C'est Azazel, un démon supérieur. Il a été banni du Dudael par le créateur après la rébellion normalement il est enchaîné sans moyens de s'échapper raconta Magnus

\- Tu crois qu'il s'est échappé déduit Alec

\- Je pense qu'une personne l'a aidé à s'évader de sa dimension révéla Magnus

\- Je vois souffla Alec

Le sorcier le rassura et l'embrassa sur le nez pour chasser les mauvais pensés de son esprit en lui proposant une soirée en amoureux, pendant ce temps Imogène interrogea plusieurs fois Valentin au sujet de la coupe en le torturant avec une rune de l'agonie. Il cracha contre elle sans révéler quoi que ce soit,

\- Ça t'exaspère que je ne crache pas sur l'endroit ou est la coupe mortelle n'est-ce pas Imogène vociféra Valentin

\- Même si tu me dis rien, l'un de tes pions nous le dira ensuite nous allons la rechercher déclara Imogène

\- Tu fais tout ça parce que tu te venges pour Stephen n'est-ce pas déduit Valentin

\- Tu as pris ma lumière de ma vie alors je t'enverrai les ténèbres qui te chasseront toute l'éternité décréta Imogène en passant une nouvelle fois sa stèle sur la rune

Le chef du cercle hurla de douleur ce qui fit se délecter Imogène, Alec descendit par l'ascenseur avec Jace après avoir passé la soirée avec Magnus. L'inquisitrice vint à leur rencontre,

\- Nous avons des informations concernant les meurtres des terrestres, il s'agit d'Azazel un démon supérieur et on pense qu'il travaille pour Valentin raconta Alec

\- Par l'ange tout-puissant, ce traître s'est allié avec un démon supérieur. Quel genre de chose il a pu faire encore souffla Imogène

Elle retourna dans la cellule de Valentin pour le torturer encore, celui-ci ne répondit pas encore une fois à ses questions. Plus tard elle en profita pour prendre une pause et fit venir Clary et Jace avec Alec dans son bureau,

\- Je voudrais voir vos pouvoirs à tous les trois déclara Imogène

\- Pour ma part je ne peux pas utiliser les pouvoirs de la reine mais je peux faire autrement proposa Alec

\- Que voulez-vous dire questionna Imogène

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'agrippa doucement, il plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle cligna des yeux avant de se retrouver dans le monde intérieur du chasseur, elle fit face à la reine des dragons qui lui sourit.

\- Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer très chère inquisitrice souhaita Tiamat

\- Moi de même votre altesse, je suis surpris de vous voir sous la forme humaine alors que je vous imaginais plus grande sourit Imogène

\- C'est parce que je préfère rester sous ma forme humaine au lieu de draconienne expliqua Tiamat

Elle hocha la tête, la reine regarda la vieille femme en plissant les yeux. Elle sourit en l'observant,

\- Maintenant Jace a un membre de sa famille encore en vie à ce que je vois sourit Tiamat

\- Que voulez-vous dire demanda Imogène confuse

\- Ton sang coule dans les veines de Jace, c'est moi qui lui est révéler qu'il n'est pas le fils de Valentin avoua Tiamat

Imogène fut choqué par la révélation de Tiamat, elle eut les larmes aux yeux avant de se rappeler de Valentin. Elle la remercia du regard, elle fut de retour dans le monde réel. Elle se reprit en regardant Alec, elle se tourna vers Jace et s'approcha de lui ce qui le rendit suspicieux.

\- Tes parents auraient été fiers de toi s'ils avaient été vivants déclara Imogène

\- Vous avez connu mes parents biologiques demanda Jace

\- Très bien même, tu as hérité du physique de ton père mais tes yeux sont ceux de ta mère décrit Imogène

\- Je voudrais savoir qui sont-ils questionna Jace avide de savoir sur ses parents

\- Tes parents sont Stephen et Céline Herondale en clair tu es mon petit-fils Jace, sa majesté la reine des Dragons me l'a révélé révéla Imogène

Tous furent sous le choc de la filiation de Jace avec l'inquisitrice, il avala les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

\- Mais avant ça, je dois de te donner quelque chose et je pense que Valentin a cet objet en sa possession conclu Imogène

Ils descendirent dans la cellule de Valentin, Imogène entra dans sa cellule.

\- Tu veux encore me torturer pour la coupe se moqua Valentin

\- Non, je veux que tu me rendes la bague de ma famille que tu as prise sur le corps de Céline après avoir arraché son bébé hors de son ventre demanda Imogène froidement

Tous se délectèrent du visage pâle de Valentin qui pour la première fois ne savait pas quoi dire,

\- Alors tu as appris la vérité sur Jace conclu Valentin

\- L'ange Raziel a fait que Tiamat la reine des dragons me révèle le lien de sang que j'avais avec Jace avoua Imogène

\- Maudit soit cette reine cracha Valentin

Elle le tortura pour avoir la bague de sa famille, celui-ci lui avoua avant qu'elle la récupère et le transmet à Jace comme héritage familial. Alec fut heureux pour son frère, il se rendit dans l'appartement de Magnus et lui raconta ce qui s'était passé.

\- Je suis content pour blondi sourit Magnus

Ils étaient sur le toit pour observer les étoiles dans le canapé malgré la pollution, ils s'embrassèrent passionnément.

\- Alors tu as réfléchi pour aller à Aragon questionna Magnus

\- J'y ai réfléchi et je vais y aller après avoir transféré Valentin à Idris pour être sûr qu'il ne ferait plus de mal à personne répondit Alec en jouant avec les boutons de sa chemise

\- J'espère que tu me reviendras vite parce que tu me manqueras terriblement Alexander, surtout tes lèvres, sourit Magnus en caressant ses lèvres

Il sourit et se pencha légèrement pour l'embrasser, plus tard des meurtres sur des chasseurs d'ombres commencèrent à inquiéter l'inquisitrice. Elle mit en place un moyen pour vérifier l'innocents des créatures obscures, Isabelle fit son enquête de son côté. Elle fut retrouvée par Raphaël qui avait pisté l'odeur du sang et Méliorn qui était à la poursuite d'une fée, ils retrouvèrent vite fait la fée. Quand elle fut sur le chemin du retour elle se fit projeter contre le mur dans une ruelle, elle déroula son fouet pour voir que c'était un démon. Celui-ci l'attaqua férocement, elle le repoussa de toutes ses forces avant de s'épuiser très vite. Elle prit sa stèle et traça une rune de feu sur le démon qui hurla de douleur,

\- Crève enflure jura Isabelle

Le démon se débarrassa de sa peau brûlée avant de retourner vers la jeune femme qui essaya de se défendre, elle serra les dents en sifflant après avoir reçu un coup assez fort contre ses côtes. Elle essaya de garder les yeux ouverts quand le démon fut réduit en cendres par un autre chasseur, elle s'évanouit à demi dans ses bras.

\- Est-ce que ça va aller s'inquiéta le chasseur

\- Tout va bien, juste mes côtes, siffla Isabelle de douleur

Il prit sa stèle pour passer sur la rune de guérison, elle hurla de douleur en sentant ses côtes se reformer. Il la porta et la ramena à l'institut, Jace était entrain de scanner la ville par hologramme quand il remarqua sa sœur dans les bras du chasseur.

\- ALEC cria Jace en se précipitant sur eux

L'archer accouru vers eux en vérifiant sa sœur, elle vit qu'elle allait bien mais juste blessée par rapport à son combat.

\- Elle va bien, je suis arrivé à temps pour la sauver prévint le chasseur

\- Je te remercie d'avoir sauvé ma sœur, je suis Alec Lightwood se présenta Alec

\- Je suis Sébastien Verlac, et je suis content de faire la connaissance de l'hôte de la reine des dragons se présenta Sébastien

\- Moi c'est Jace Herondale se présenta Jace

\- Le petit-fils de l'inquisitrice compris Sébastien

Il hocha la tête en souriant, l'hôte ramena sa sœur dans sa chambre et attendit son réveil. Vera entra dans la chambre pour se transformer en humaine,

\- Elle va bien s'inquiéta Vera

\- Izzy est une dure à cuire rassures-toi réconforta Alec en passant la main dans ses cheveux

Elle fit une moue triste en regardant la jeune femme sur le lit, celle-ci se réveilla en grimaçant et reconnut sa chambre et son frère.

\- Alec grimaça Isabelle

\- Tu te souviens ce qui s'est passé demanda Alec

\- Vaguement, il y a un chasseur qui m'a sauvé la vie réalisa Isabelle

\- C'est Sébastien Verlac, il vient de l'institut de Paris raconta Alec

\- Je voudrais le remercier pour ce qui l'a fait pour moi sourit Isabelle

\- D'abord changes-toi ensuite tu viendras dans la salle des opérations il est avec Clary et Jace expliqua Alec

Elle hocha la tête et se leva pour aller prendre sa douche, la dragonne reprit son apparence de dragon et se posa sur la tête d'Alec. Il alla dans la salle des opérations et vit Sébastian entrain de discuter avec Clary et Jace,

\- Comment elle va demanda Sébastian

\- Elle va très bien et elle entrain de se refaire une beauté gloussa Alec

\- Pour une femme c'est très important se renfrogna Tiamat

\- Tia, tu es dans mon corps depuis ma naissance, je t'ai toujours vu sous cette forme rappela Alec

\- Oh ça va râla Tiamat

Il ria ce qui étonna le nouveau chasseur, celui-ci se tourna vers Jace et Clary qui étaient habitués au comportement d'Alec.

\- Il doit être entrain de parler avec Tiamat, donc ne t'étonne pas quand il rit tout seul ou s'énerve pour rien décréta Jace en haussant les épaules

\- C'est bien et aussi c'est la première fois que je vois un dragon d'aussi près constata Sébastian en regardant Vera entrain de dormir sur la tête d'Alec

\- C'est une femelle et je te donne un conseil, méfies-toi de tes arrières conseilla Jace

Sébastian allait dire quelque chose à ses propos quand le blond cria de douleur en mettant la main derrière ses fesses, Alec fit un regard blasé en voyant sa dragonne entrain de cracher des boules de feu sur Jace,

\- C'est reparti pour un tour ricana Isabelle en venant les rejoindre

\- C'est deux là se chamaillent sans cesse soupira Alec en voyant la curiosité du chasseur

\- Je suis Izzy Lightwood, je suis ravie de te rencontrer et je te remercie de m'avoir sauvé sourit Izzy charmeur

\- Ce n'est rien sourit Sébastian

Le noiraud roula des yeux en voyant le regard charmeur de sa sœur, pendant ce temps Magnus était sur le toit de son immeuble quand il sentit une présence derrière son dos.

\- Ignir reconnu Magnus

\- Majesté, quatre des huit étoiles ont déjà rencontré le réceptacle de la reine avoua Ignir

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas, je pari que c'est le groupe d'Uranus car elles sont les seules à agir indépendamment à part quand Tiamat les commande glissa Magnus

\- A ce propos, majesté, c'est l'heure pour son réceptacle de venir à Aragon maintenant que la paix est revenu depuis la capture de Valentin signala Ignir

Le sorcier ferma les yeux et ouvrit les yeux sur des yeux de chat,

\- La paix n'est qu'éphémère, Valentin trouvera un moyen pour s'échapper d'ici en sachant qu'il a des alliés partout déclara Magnus

\- Voulez-vous que j'envoie les chevaliers les assassiner questionna Ignir

\- Non, pour le moment ne fais rien qui risque de compromettre mon identité au réceptacle de la reine tant que je ne jugerai pas le bon moment pour me montrer mais quand ce sera l'heure, ils viendront m'aider décréta Magnus en se tournant vers lui

\- Très bien votre majesté accepta Ignir

L'apparence de Magnus changea légèrement quand il se tourna vers le chambellan, ses cheveux devinrent hérisser et légèrement plus long. Des yeux de chat vert brillèrent dans l'obscurité,

\- J'ai hâte de retrouver ma reine sourit Magnus avec deux voix différentes

De l'autre côté Alec souffla en faisant son sac, il avait demandé une autorisation pour partir à Aragon auprès de Jace. Après avoir réglé les enquêtes sur les crimes des chasseurs Imogène avait nommé Jace à la tête de l'institut, le blond se réjouissait de la nomination mais il préféra donner le poste à son parabataï. Mais celui-ci déclina l'offre pour le moment car il devait se rendre à Aragon pour ne pas retarder le moment, celui-ci garda le poste en attendant son retour. Maryse et Robert furent de retour à l'institut avec Max, celui-ci sauta dans les bras de sa fratrie.

\- Alors c'est décider tu pars conclu Max en boudant

\- Oui, mais je reviens et ensuite j'assisterai à la cérémonie de ta première rune sourit Alec en ébouriffant ses cheveux

\- Mais tu seras de retour dans combien de temps demanda Maryse

\- Je serai de retour dans deux semaines rassura Alec

\- Prends soin de toi et fais attention avertis Maryse

\- Ne t'en fais pas je reviens vite maman sourit Alec

Ils sentirent une bourrasque de vent venir d'en haut, ils regardèrent un dragon rouge se poser sur le sol de l'institut. Vera se dirigea vers le dragon rouge, elle frotta sa tête avec celui du dragon, ils sourirent à la scène.

\- Je crois que c'est l'heure sourit Alec

\- Allez à dans deux semaines sourit Isabelle malgré les larmes dans ses yeux

Il serra dans ses bras chaque membre de sa famille, il se dirigea vers Ignir et monta sur son dos. Il salua sa famille avant de s'envoler dans les airs, ils voyagèrent pendant longtemps. Bientôt ils arrivèrent en Alaska,

\- Alec, nous arrivons bientôt à Aragon prévint Ignir

\- D'accord répondit Alec

Ils arrivèrent sur les terres d'Alaska quand le dragon continua sa route jusqu'à des chaînes de montagnes, il fonça rapidement ce qui fit peur au chasseur en voyant qu'ils se dirigeaient tous droit sur les chaînes des montagnes. Il déglutit avant de cligner les yeux en voyant qu'ils traversaient la montagne comme dans un portail, il écarquilla les yeux en voyant plusieurs dragons volés dans le ciel. Tiamat sourit en voyant le spectacle,

\- Retour chez soi sourit Tiamat ce qui fit sourire Alec

Ignir descendut vers un palais, le noiraud descendit du dos du dragon. Celui-ci se retransforma sous sa forme humaine, des personnes vinrent les accueillir. Ils s'inclinèrent devant Alec,

\- Nous sommes ravies de vous retrouver votre altesse s'écrièrent-ils tous

Il hocha la tête sans rien dire, il vit huit femmes dont quatre qu'il reconnut vinrent vers lui.

\- Uranus, tu nous n'a pas dit que le réceptacle de la reine était très mignon constata une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds

\- C'est vrai qu'il est mignon en plus avec ses yeux bleus renchérit une femme avec des cheveux châtains en queue de cheval

\- Les filles vous êtes entrain de lui faire peur le pauvre gronda une femme à la longue chevelure noire

Alec les regarda se battrent entre elles, Vera se transforma sous sa forme humaine et se jeta dans les bras d'Uranus et de Neptune. Le chambellan vint près d'Alec en regardant les filles,

\- Les filles et si vous vous présentiez toutes les quatre proposa Ignir en souriant

\- Oups, je suis Venus dragonne de lumière et l'une des huit étoiles de la reine se présenta la jeune femme blonde

\- Je suis Mars, la dragonne de feu et l'une des huit étoiles de la reine se présenta la femme aux cheveux noire

\- Je suis Mercure la dragonne de l'eau et l'une des huit étoiles de la reine se présenta une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus

\- Et enfin moi je suis Jupiter la dragonne de la foudre et l'une des huit étoiles de la reine se présenta la femme aux cheveux châtains

\- A nous toutes, nous formons les huit étoiles de la reine Tiamat, en clair nous sommes ses protectrices comme les sept généraux du roi aussi appelé ses chevaliers de la couronne expliqua Uranus

\- Les chevaliers de la couronne, répéta Alec

\- En clair ils protègent le roi et lui obéissent au doigt et à l'œil comme les filles ici présentes pour la reine déclara une femme aux cheveux blancs

Il vit des nouveaux arrivants arrivés, un homme aux cheveux noirs avec des dents de requin qu'il dévoilait en souriant, une femme aux cheveux blancs avec des yeux bleus. Deux hommes qui avaient le même gabarit, l'un avait les cheveux noirs et des yeux rouges alors que l'autre avait des cheveux blancs avec des yeux dorés. Un petit homme avec une moustache très vieux s'approchait d'eux,

\- Alec, je te présente les membres du conseil, en premier celui qui a des dents de requin c'est Metalicana, la seule femme du conseil Grandine, celui aux yeux rouges Skydraum et celui aux cheveux blancs à la barbichette Wesslogia et enfin Makarof présenta Ignir

\- Nous sommes enchantés de rencontrer le réceptacle de la reine en personne sourit Skydraum

\- Moi aussi, je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Tia m'a parlé beaucoup de fois de son pays mais ses mots étaient faibles par rapport à la beauté de ce pays complimenta Alec

\- C'est clair ricana Metalicana

Les filles proposèrent de montrer la chambre d'Alec, celui-ci discuta avec elles pour en savoir plus sur elles. Plus tard l'archer demanda de s'entraîner à la maîtrise des pouvoirs de Tiamat,

\- Sache Alec, que l'entraînement est très dur et risque de changer ta personnalité à tout jamais si jamais tu arrives à maîtriser les pouvoirs de son altesse avertis Ignir

\- Pourquoi ça questionna Alec

\- Car nos deux personnalités seront mélangées répondit Tiamat dans son esprit

\- Je vois souffla Alec

\- Est-ce que tu es sûr de vouloir continuer demanda Ignir

\- Je suis prêt accepta Alec

\- Tout d'abord tu vas t'entraîner avec moi et chaque membre du conseil pour terminer avec les filles expliqua Ignir

Il hocha la tête et fut prêt pour l'entraînement, Ignir l'attaqua d'un éclair ce qui le projeta contre le mur. Ils étaient dans un bâtiment assez vieux, le noiraud se leva de nouveau pour se jeter sur le chambellan. Après un entraînement rigoureux il était parterre avec plein de blessures,

\- Je n'arriverai pas maîtriser les pouvoirs de Tia à la fin de ses deux semaines soupira Alec

\- Vous arriverez car le temps n'est pas le même que l'autre côté, ici un jour est équivaut un an mais rassures-toi tu vieilliras lentement commenta Ignir

\- C'est rassurant sourit Alec

\- Assez bavardages au bout de ses deux semaines tu devras contrôler mes pouvoirs Alec déclara Tiamat impatiente

Il sourit à la déclaration de sa meilleure amie, au même moment dans un endroit isolé pas trop loin de l'entraînement Magnus les observait avec Makarof.

\- L'entraînement a déjà débuté pour son altesse et son réceptacle est comme vous étiez au départ décréta Makarof

\- Je le sais sourit Magnus

Il se retourna en faisant voler sa veste, le vieil homme gloussa devant l'air amoureux de son roi envers le réceptacle.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la nouvelle personnalité d'Alec et la mort d'Azazel. Bisous glacées.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067: Pour le changement tu vas le voir si il est à ton goût et plus tard je mettrais comment était l'entraînement d'Alec**

 **Piiya69: Ouais je mettrais au fil de l'histoire et ravie que tu adore l'histoire**

 **HekateWitch1 Joyeuse Halloween à toi aussi, ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu et oui Sébastian a pris Alec pour un fou en le voyant rire quoique les autres osnt habitué à le voir faire ça tout seul XD**

 **Alec Barton: Encore un chapitre ensuite tu pourrais voir la révélation sur Magnus et pour sa personnalité tu vas adoré ce que j'ai mis**

 **Lavigne 126: Yo la momie XD alors les huit étoiles c'est facile de se retenir j'ai mis les prénoms des planètes de notre système solaire XD le changements de caractère dans ce chapitre. J'accepte ton idée en plus j'ai été en train de réfléchir sur ce lemon justement XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quel Dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 9, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 9**_

Ignir regardait Alec entrain de s'entraîner avec les filles, celui-ci venait d'éviter une attaque d'Uranus et se fit happer par une attaque de Venus. Le temps n'étant pas la même que dans le monde terrestre de ce fait l'archer avait beaucoup progressé dans son apprentissage, il sentit une présence auprès de lui et tourna la tête pour voir sa fille Vera. Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle, il fit de même et vit Magnus regarder l'entraînement d'Alec. Il sourit et hocha la tête pour saluer son roi. Celui-ci fit un mouvement de tête avant de partir discrètement sans se faire repérer par Alec, pendant ce temps à New-York Jace gérait tant bien que mal l'institut et heureusement que Maryse venait lui donner un coup de main durant l'absence d'Alec. Ils étaient en préparation pour transférer Valentin à Idris mais ils attendaient que le chasseur soit de retour de son voyage à Aragon, Sébastian aidait de son côté à l'institut pour ses recherches sur les démons supérieurs. Ils continuaient de chercher Azazel, Magnus venait les aider à la recherche du démon. Isabelle souffla en regardant les hologrammes de la ville pour voir une quelconque activité démoniaque, elle fit une moue triste en pensant à Alec. Celui-ci lui manquait beaucoup, elle savait aussi que Jace se sentait mal depuis la séparation temporaire avec Alec étant son parabataï. Elle se leva et alla dans la salle d'entraînement pour s'entraîner un peu, elle commença à frapper le sac de boxe en face d'elle. Elle ne vit pas Jace se poser contre la porte pour la regarder s'entraîner, elle termina et se tourna pour boire de l'eau et trouva son frère adoptif entrain de l'observer.

\- Tu t'entraînes un peu remarqua Jace

\- Ouais, je suis fatigué à rester devant le moniteur pour te dire, ça me soûle de chercher un démon qui ne veut pas se montrer soupira Isabelle

\- Je te comprends en plus Magnus fait tout son possible pour le retrouver de son côté et ça gratuitement ce qui m'étonne vue qu'Alec n'est pas là surpris Jace

Elle haussa les épaules ne sachant quoi dire, le blond fit la moue avant de la laisser tranquille à son entraînement. Il se rendit dans le bureau directorial pour trouver Maryse assis derrière le bureau entrain de faire son travail,

\- Un problème Jace demanda Maryse

\- Si tu avais une mission pour moi proposa Jace

\- Il n'y a pas d'activité dans le coin questionna Maryse

\- A croire que les démons font grève ricana Jace

Elle le regarda sévèrement de son insouciance à la situation à cause du calme plat, elle lui proposa une mission diplomatique avec Luke au sujet des informations sur la nouvelle meute qui s'était formé récemment. Il se rendit vers le restaurant de Luke pour discuter avec lui, Maia vint l'accueillir en faisant un sourire narquois.

\- Bonjour blondinet, que puis-je pour toi à part te mettre une raclée nargua Maia

\- Je t'ai laissé gagner la dernière fois parce que tu faisais pitié répliqua Jace avec un sourire moqueur

\- C'est ça rétorqua Maia

Luke arriva dans la pièce et vit Jace présent, il sourit en l'accueillant.

\- Bonjour Jace, viens nous allons discuter tous les deux proposa Luke

Ils allèrent s'asseoir et discuter ensemble, l'Alpha lui raconta certaines histoires sur les parents de Jace. Celui-ci écoutait attentivement avec fascination en ayant déjà entendu de la part de sa grand-mère,

\- Par ailleurs Alec n'est pas encore rentré de son voyage à Aragon questionna Luke

\- Pas encore mais bon je sais qu'il est parti s'entraîner pour pouvoir maitriser les pouvoirs de Tiamat comme il avait dû mal à les maîtriser à chaque émotion qu'il avait expliqua Jace

\- Je pense que c'est dur pour toi étant son parabataï, tu ressens un manque malgré que tu le sens en pleine forme conclue Luke

\- Ouais je sais qu'il va bien mais disons que je ne le sens plus comme avant quand il était près de moi avoua Jace

\- C'est normal ne t'en fais pas après son retour, tu pourras le ressentir comme avant rassura Luke

\- Merci remercia Jace

Il hocha la tête en souriant, il rentra à l'institut et fit son rapport à sa mère. Il se rendit vers la salle des opérations pour voir Isabelle entrain de chercher une activité démoniaque, elle repéra un point rouge sur l'hologramme.

\- Activité démoniaque déclara Isabelle

\- Je vais aller chercher Clary pour la mission proposa Jace

\- Clary est avec Simon si tu l'as cherche mais sinon on peut l'appeler pour qu'elle nous rejoigne là-bas proposa Isabelle

\- Je vais aller la chercher, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je vais bien sourit Jace

Il se rendit dans la cabane de Simon près du restaurant de Luke, Clary s'était mis avec le vampire peu de temps après le départ d'Alec. Malgré ses sentiments pour elle Jace les avait félicités ce qui avait réjoui le couple, il entra à l'intérieur et entendit les rires de la rousse et de Simon. Il trouva un klaxon à bateau et appuya dessus ce qui les fit sursauter tous les deux dans le bateau, ils le regardèrent par-dessus en hauteur.

\- On a une mission prévint Jace

\- Je pourrais venir avec vous proposa Simon

\- Comme tu veux mais ne comptes pas sur moi pour rapporter tes cendres à Raphaël signala Jace avec un sourire narquois

Il se renfrogna avant de se faire réconforter par Clary, ils se rendirent sur le lieu où Isabelle les attendait. Celle-ci envoya l'épée fétiche de Jace pour lui, elle donna son arme à Clary. Le vampire salua la jeune fille qui lui sourit à son encontre, ils marchèrent en se servant d'un traceur à démon.

\- Alors vous avez des nouvelles d'Alec demanda Simon

\- Non, il est toujours absent mais il va revenir de son voyage d'Aragon répondit Isabelle

\- Vous croyez qu'Aragon est où questionna Simon

\- On n'en sait rien, maintenant tu l'as boucle ou tu vas faire fuir le démon à force de parler se moqua Jace

\- Jace gronda Clary en le regardant

\- Je plaisantais ria Jace

Ils trouvèrent le démon et commencèrent à se battre contre lui, après avoir vaincu le démon Sébastian les rejoignit plus tard en s'excusant car il avait été chargé d'une autre mission par Maryse.

\- Ce n'est rien en plus c'était du gâteau rassura Isabelle en souriant séduisante

Ils rentrèrent à l'institut et firent leur rapport vers Maryse qui dirigeait l'institut à la place de Jace qui avait offert le poste à Alec, ils se réunirent de nouveau dans la salle pour parler au sujet d'Azazel qui courait toujours dans les rues de New-York. Malgré l'expérience accrue de Sébastian sur les démons supérieurs, ils n'arrivaient pas à retrouver le démon. Magnus l'avait même pisté avec ses pouvoirs mais aucune trace de lui, l'enclave commençait fortement à s'agiter sur les meurtres que commettait le démon. Ils faisaient pression sur Maryse pour que celle-ci fasse quelques choses, de plus le silence de Valentin au sujet de la coupe mortelle n'aidait pas. Elle vint les voir dans la salle ayant de mauvaise nouvelle concernant l'enclave,

\- Aldertree sera de retour à l'institut car l'enclave nous juge inapte pour la diriger en l'absence d'Alec déclara Maryse

\- Bordel jura Jace en frappant la table

\- Il était parti pour de bon et maintenant le revoilà ce connard vociféra Isabelle

Maryse ne répondit rien à l'insulte de ses enfants, Max arriva après s'être entraîné tout seul.

\- Alec va rentrer prochainement questionna Max

Isabelle vint sa hauteur et lui ébouriffa les cheveux alors qu'il avait horreur de ça, il tira la langue ce qui amusa tout le monde.

\- Il va rentrer bientôt promis Izzy

\- Ouais mais ça ferait presque trois semaines qu'il est parti pour Aragon et normalement il devait rentrer il y a longtemps râla Max

\- Je sais mais il doit régler beaucoup de choses étant le réceptacle de Tiamat et n'oublie pas qu'il t'a promis de revenir pour ta première cérémonie de rune glissa Isabelle

\- Izzy a raison en plus tu es son petit frère et il ne va manquer ça pour rien au monde renchéri Maryse

\- Ouais mais il en met du temps souffla Max boudeur

\- Dès qu'il sera de retour tu pourrais lui mettre la pâté promis Jace

Il ria devant les propos de son frère adoptif, il se calma avant de partir avec Simon qui lui avait promis de lui montrer plein de mangas. Ils en profitèrent que le jeune garçon soit parti pour discuter,

\- Je ne suis pas Max mais je trouve Alec prend beaucoup de temps pour revenir réalisa Isabelle

\- Je te comprends mais fais-lui confiance commenta Jace en posant la main sur son épaule

Maryse hocha la tête pour approuver les dires de Jace, plus tard Magnus vint leur rendre visite.

\- Alors tu as trouvé quelque chose sur Azazel questionna Jace

\- Oui et non, ce démon est aussi glissant qu'une anguille mais je suis arrivé à le pister et croyez-moi j'ai épuisé toute ma magie pour savoir où il se cache soupira Magnus

\- Comment tu as fait ça demanda Isabelle curieuse

\- En appelant certains démons avec qui j'ai des contacts à cause de mon paternelle, n'en profiter pas pour me demander qui mon paternelle. Je ne vous le dirai pas décréta Magnus

Ils acquiescèrent et lui demanda la cachette du démon, il remit l'adresse à Jace.

\- Bon allons nous préparer pour botter le cul de son démon déclara Jace

\- D'abord on l'interroge ensuite on pourra lui botter le cul expliqua Isabelle en se renfrognant

Il grommela dans son coin avant d'aller se préparer, quand ils étaient sur le point de partir la porte du hall s'ouvrit sur Robert et Aldertree. Le nouveau directeur les stoppa,

\- Je pourrais savoir où est-ce que vous allez interrogea Aldertree

\- On va à la rencontre d'Azazel, Magnus Bane l'a localisé répondit Jace en serrant les dents

\- Vous auriez du demandé l'ordre avant de partir comme ça répliqua Aldertree

\- J'ai demandé à ma grand-mère l'autorisation pour aller interroger Azazel au sujet de son affiliation avec Valentin et on pourra peut-être retrouver rapidement la coupe mortelle expliqua Jace en se délectant de du visage figé d'Aldertree

L'émissaire les laissa passer malgré son réticence car il avait appris le lien de sang de Jace avec l'inquisitrice ce qui faisait que les moindres incartades qu'il ferait, celle-ci pourrait le destituer alors il se tourna vers Robert.

\- Vos enfants sont vraiment désobéissants aux ordres protesta Aldertree

\- Ils font ce qui est juste défendit Robert

\- Un peu trop même se moqua Aldertree

Le petit groupe composé d'Isabelle, Jace avec Clary et Sébastian ainsi que Simon se rendirent à l'endroit où était caché Azazel, ils arrivèrent dans des égouts sombres.

\- Par l'ange il aurait pu se cacher autre part cet enculé de démon râla Jace

\- Dans un champ de fleurs gloussa Clary

\- Pas bête mais les démons aiment ce qui est humide et sombre sourit Sébastian

\- Bon il faudrait trouver un moyen de le faire sortir d'ici, Simon tu ne veux pas jouer à l'appât par hasard proposa Jace en se tournant vers le vampire

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne joue pas à l'appât à la place se renfrogna Simon

\- Parce que je suis trop beau se vanta Jace

Dans l'obscurité une gifle et un cri de douleur de Jace, plus tard ils avancèrent dans les égouts avec leur pierre. Ils trouvèrent des fluides de démons, ils virent quelque chose qui gigotait dans un tuyau de canalisation. La chose les trouva dans sa tanière et les projeta hors de la terre, ils se retrouvèrent à la surface. Le groupe vit Azazel furieux en les voyants,

\- Bande de mortel insignifiants que je vais exterminer après avoir arraché vos ailes d'ange grinça Azazel

\- Je crois qu'on l'a rendu furieux constata Simon

\- Non tu crois répliqua Jace

\- Jace, ce n'est pas le moment, on a un plus gros problème à gérer râla Isabelle

Jace soupira longuement avant de prendre son arme pour se jeter sur le démon, celui-ci le prit par le col et le jeta derrière lui. Isabelle l'attaqua avec son fouet électrum, celui-ci grimaça sous la douleur avant de prendre son fouet pour l'attirer vers lui pour l'étrangler. Elle le frappa avec son pied pour se dégager, Clary vint l'aider pour que le démon le relâche doucement. Il les repoussa avec son pouvoir démoniaque, Sébastian essaya de le toucher avant de se faire projeter contre le mur. Jace se releva difficilement et essaya de poignarder le démon,

\- Vous commencez à m'énerver s'exclama Azazel

Il se transforma en monstre vraiment hideux, il ressemblait à un ver géant avec des dents semblables à des verres brisés.

\- Ce qu'il est affreux remarqua Simon

Il se jeta sur lui pour essayer de le déstabiliser mais il fut repousser par le démon, celui-ci cracha une substance visqueuse que le vampire évita. Il vit que la substance rongeait le sol parterre,

\- ATTENTION, IL CRACHE DE L'ACIDE prévint Simon

Le vers géant cria dans la nuit avant de cracher sur tout le monde, ils évitèrent du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Clary fut toucher à la jambe par l'acide, Simon vint vers elle pour vérifier sa blessure.

\- Mince, ça à l'air très grave examina Simon

Jace vint vers eux en esquivant les jets d'acide d'Azazel, il guérit vite fait la rousse avant de courir vers le vers géant pour le trancher. Il arriva à le blesser mais celui-ci fut furieux et l'attrapa pour le jeter violemment contre le mur d'un immeuble, Azazel allait cracher une boule de feu quand une boule de feu vint l'arrêter. Tous tournèrent la tête et virent deux arrivants, ils avaient le visage caché par la capuche de leur veste. L'un était plus petit et avait une veste rouge et l'autre sombre comme la nuit, le plus petit vint près de Clary, l'autre s'avança avant de disparaître pour se placer devant eux.

\- Occupes-toi d'eux demanda la personne avec la veste sombre

\- Entendu répondit celui avec la veste rouge

Il s'avança vers le vers géant, il se mit devant le vers. Celui-ci se mit à hurler, l'inconnu croisa les bras durant l'hurlement. Il leva un doigt ce qui fit exploser une partie du démon, celui-ci cria de douleur avant de jeter de l'acide sur l'inconnu. Il disparut pour apparaître dans les airs et donna un coup de pied sur Azazel qui se fit propulser vers le mur, il atterrit sur ses pieds sans décroiser les bras. Son compagnon soigna les blessures de Clary avant de s'occuper de ceux d'Izzy,

\- Votre ami aurait besoin d'aide, ce démon est très fort pour le vaincre conseilla Isabelle

\- Il n'a pas besoin de moi et ne vous en faites pas pour lui. Il est puissant pour réduire ce démon en cendres déclara la personne avec la veste rouge

Isabelle comprit que la personne qui l'avait soigné était une femme par la voix, Azazel sortit sous des décombres. Il cria de rage et se jeta sur l'inconnu, celui-ci esquiva son attaque avec une facilité déconcertante. L'inconnue leva encore une fois son doigt ce qui fit exploser Azazel, le démon était blessé de partout. Il gémissait de douleur et reprit sa forme humaine et gisait parterre jonché de blessures graves, il regarda l'inconnu avant de recevoir un coup de pied dans la mâchoire. Jace qui venait d'être soigné regarder le combat,

\- Bordel qui êtes-vous demanda Jace

L'inconnue ne répondit rien et regarda le combat, son compagnon n'arrêtait pas de donner des coups de pied à Azazel sans décroiser les bras. Le démon retomba sur le sol en crachant de l'ichor, l'inconnu s'accroupit à son niveau avant de se relever. Il décroisa les bras et mit sa main devant le visage d'Azazel, Jace se souvenait des infos à propos de la coupe.

\- NE FAIS PAS CA cria Jace

Il détruit le démon d'une onde de choc ce qui le réduit en mille morceaux, il baissa la main avant de tourner la tête vers son compagnon. Celle-ci hocha la tête et marcha avant de disparaître pour réapparaître près de lui, ils partirent sans jeter un regard au groupe.

\- Sérieux c'était qui ceux-là demanda Isabelle

\- Le problème est qu'on n'a pas pu récupérer les infos avec Azazel décréta Sébastian

Ils rentrèrent bredouille de leur mission, ils firent un rapport à Aldertree qui était furieux de leur échec. Ils ne savaient pas qu'ils étaient observés, du haut d'un immeuble Magnus avec sept personnes avaient observé le combat. Le sorcier sourit avant de partir en faisant voler une cape noire de son armure,

\- Enfin l'attente est terminée sourit Magnus avec deux voix différentes

\- En tout cas il est devenu très fort ricana un homme aux cheveux hérissé pourpre

Pendant ce temps tous se demandaient qui étaient les deux inconnus qui les avaient sauvés malgré qu'ils n'aient pas pu récupérer les infos avec Azazel,

\- Avez-vous vu leurs visages questionna Aldertree

\- Aucunement, on sait juste que c'est une femme et un homme expliqua Isabelle

Ils avaient tous les deux le visage caché par la capuche de leur veste renchérit Sébastian

\- La femme nous a soignés pendant que son compagnon réglait son compte à Azazel donc on n'a pu rien faire fulmina Jace

Maryse passa une main dans son dos pour le réconforter de la situation, ils entendirent un ricanement moqueur. Tous tournèrent la tête vers le hall et ils virent les deux personnes entrer dans l'institut comme si de rien n'était, Jace et Sébastian avec Robert prirent leurs épées en les voyant.

\- Quel accueil se moqua la femme

Ils marchèrent vers eux avant de disparaître, ils les cherchèrent du regard avant d'entendre un sifflement. Ils tournèrent la tête pour voir la femme assise sur la rambarde alors que l'homme y était adossé,

\- Qui êtes-vous et qu'est-ce que vous voulez, ordre de l'enclave ordonna Aldertree

\- Ordre de l'enclave se moqua la femme

L'homme avait les bras croisés et les regarda sans rien dire, il disparut devant eux.

\- Ils sont rapides constata Simon en le cherchant des yeux

Il apparut devant Maryse qui le regarda sans avoir peur, il leva la tête pour la regarder. Elle fit prise de stupeur, elle leva la main tremblant pour retirer la capuche quand l'inconnue disparut à nouveau. Elle balança la tête en souriant, elle essuya les larmes.

\- Maman, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu les connais demanda Isabelle

\- Oh que oui, d'ailleurs tu exagères en faisant ça n'est-ce pas Alec sourit Maryse en regardant l'homme qui était sur l'estrade

\- Quoi s'étonnèrent-ils tous

Ils regardèrent tous les deux inconnus, ceux-là retirèrent d'un geste vif leurs capes. La fratrie reconnut Alec et furent surprise de le voir changer, Alec avait un bas de masque qui lui cachait la moitié du visage. Il était habillé d'un t-shirt sans manche moulants noirs, il portait un pantalon avec plusieurs attaches avec des chaînes avec des longues mitaines noires et des bottes en cuir. Ils furent stupéfaits de voir ses cheveux longs attachés d'une queue de cheval avec un morceau de tissu, deux longues mèches violines encadraient son visage. Il portait une tiare sur son front et ses oreilles étaient percées avec deux boucles d'oreille en forme de dragon qui couvrait son oreille, ses yeux étaient plus impressionnant vu qu'ils étaient toujours bleu mais avec une pupille fendu comme les reptiles. Ses mains possédaient des griffes, l'autre était Vera qui avait grandi. Celle-ci avait l'air d'avoir 10 ans et arborait des couettes avec ses cheveux tressés, elle portait un débardeur rouge avec une jupe plissée noire et des bottines noires. Jace remarqua un Katana sur la hanche de son parabataï, Isabelle se jeta dans les bras de son frère. Il la serra dans ses bras, elle le frappa légèrement.

\- Tu exagères de faire ça gronda Isabelle

\- Je voulais faire une entrée en la matière ricana Alec

\- D'ailleurs c'est quoi ce masque que tu as au visage demanda Jace en venant vers lui

\- Pour faire style sourit Alec en retirant son masque

Ils furent étonnés de voir des crocs,

\- Alec interpella Maryse

Celui-ci disparut pour apparaître devant sa mère qui le prit dans ses bras, il l'embrassa sur la tête. Il la relâcha pour aller dans les bras de Robert,

\- En tout cas tu es devenu très rapide constata Jace

\- Et très puissant vu que tu as désintégré Azazel en levant seulement le petit doigt renchérit Clary impressionnée

Ils entendirent un rire cristallin provenir de Vera, celle-ci disparut et apparut sur l'épaule d'Alec.

\- Ce n'est qu'une infirme de sa puissance révéla Vera en souriant

\- QUOI crièrent-ils tous

Ils n'en revenaient pas de la révélation de la dragonne, Aldertree se reprit et se racla la gorge pour interpeller Alec.

\- Allons dans le bureau pour en discuter et vous me direz en détail votre rapport proposa Aldertree

\- Entendu répondit Alec

Il tourna la tête vers Vera qui acquiesça, ils rendirent dans le bureau directorial ou plutôt Alec les attendait en disparaissant.

\- Dites-moi votre rapport de vos séjours sur Aragon questionna Aldertree

Le noiraud s'assit dans le canapé nonchalamment en croisant les pieds sur la table basse, il pencha la tête avant de faire un sourire moqueur.

\- Comme si j'allais vous dire, où il se trouve. Tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au trognon se moqua Alec

\- Lightwood, je vous rappelle que je suis l'émissaire de l'enclave rappela Aldertree

Il se récura l'oreille avant de le regarder d'un air insignifiant, toute sa famille était consternée de le voir aussi nonchalant.

\- Alec gronda Maryse

\- Ouais, il existe et je suis parti m'entraîner à maîtriser les pouvoirs de Tia. Le temps des dragons n'est pas le même que dans ce monde, en clair un jour ici qui vaut un an là-bas ce que m'a dit le chambellan mais je vieillissais lentement raconta Alec

\- Est-ce vous êtes parvenu à contrôler les pouvoirs de la reine Tiamat interrogea Aldertree

\- Ouais répondit Alec simplement

\- Très bien répondit Aldertree énervé de l'air insignifiant du noiraud

Alec sourit narquoisement avant de sentir l'odeur de Magnus qui pénétrait dans l'enceinte de l'institut, il se leva du canapé.

\- Alec demanda Isabelle

\- Une odeur délicieuse susurra Alec

Il disparut avant qu'un chasseur arrive pour les informer de la venue de Magnus, Alec alla à la rencontre de son petit ami. Celui-ci avait aussi repéré son odeur à peine qu'il avait mis le pied dans l'institut, il sourit en le sentant derrière son dos. Il se retourna pour le voir,

\- Bonsoir Magnus susurra Alec d'une voix sensuellement

\- Alexander, tu es de retour de ton voyage, tu sais que tu m'as manqué sourit Magnus

\- Ah oui sourit Alec en s'approchant de lui

Il plaqua le sorcier contre le mur avant de l'embrasser férocement en lui agrippant la nuque, Magnus sourit intérieurement de la nouvelle personnalité d'Alec. Il le fit s'approcher de lui encore plus en appuyant sur ses fesses, le noiraud gronda avant de commencer à dévier ses lèvres vers le cou du sorcier en suçotant sa peau. Celui-ci eut du mal à garder son sang-froid devant les baisers d'Alec et ses caresses et il commença à frotter sa jambe contre son entre-jambe, sa famille et Aldertree les trouvèrent entrain de faire des caresses presque indécentes. Jace et Izzy eurent du mal à détacher leur regard devant l'audace de leur frère,

\- Pincez-moi, je suis entrain de rêver. Alec est entrain de d'harceler sexuellement Magnus commenta Jace choquer

\- Alors qu'il rougissait à chaque contact de Magnus renchéri Isabelle

Leurs parents regardaient le couple avec des yeux gros tellement sous le choc, l'émissaire se racla la gorge. Le noiraud jeta un coup d'œil vers eux avant d'arrêter de suçoter le cou de Magnus, il soupira avant de se détacher de son petit ami.

\- Quoi s'irrita Alec

\- Alec, est-ce que tu peux nous expliquer ce que tu fais avec Magnus demanda Maryse

\- C'est évident non ? C'est mon mec et j'ai le droit de lui rouler une pelle quand je veux décréta Alec

\- Euh hésita Robert

\- Je suis gay donc vos commentaires haineux d'homophobes vous les garder pour vous parce que je ne suis pas d'humeur à les entendre souffla Alec en faisant craquer son cou

Ils étaient de plus en plus stupéfaits par la nouvelle personnalité d'Alec,

\- Nous ne sommes pas choqués mais Magnus est venu pour nous faire un rapport sur ce qui l'avait trouvé sur Azazel avant que tu ne le détruises pour de bon gronda Robert

L'archer se récura les oreilles encore une fois avant de regarder ses parents, il soupira et regarda son petit ami.

\- J'ai des infos sur Azazel, j'ai pu les récupérer avant de le faire disparaître de la surface de la terre avoua Alec

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le chapitre l'évasion de Valentin et l'enlèvement d'Alec. Bisous glacées.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **HekateWicht1: Bon pour préciser ce n'est pas trois ans qu'il est partit mais plus et ravie que le nouveau changement d'Alec t'a plu XD je l'ai imaginer Badass comme ça et encore il sera encore plus dans ce chapitre**

 **Mamai 0067: Ne t'en fais pas pour Aldertree, Alec va le fire chier au maximun dans ce chapitre**

 **Alec Barton : Oh crois-moi la personne qui va l'enlever tu vas le reconnaître facilement XD**

 **Piiya69: Voilà la suite pour toi**

 **tkawaiii2013: Merci beaucoup j'essayerai de te faire honneur avec ton idée ;P**

 **Lavigne 126: Yo ma momie adorée, alors ça te donne des idées avec le nouveau changement d'Alec n'est ce pas alors pour la personne qui va l'enlever tu le verra en plus tu vas le reconnaître XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 10, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 10**_

Une semaine s'était écoulé depuis le retour d'Alec et de Vera, tout le monde avait du mal à s'habituer à la nouvelle personnalité du chasseur. Celui-ci était devenu plus provocateur et moqueur en plus d'être nonchalant, quand Magnus était à l'institut il ne manquait pas un moment pour coincer le sorcier pour le tripoter en s'en foutant si tout le monde les regardait depuis la salle des opérations. Il aimait faire enrager Aldertree en tripotant le sorcier indécemment dans un couloir pour le provoquer, Vera était amusée de voir la tête de tout le monde quand l'archer faisait quelque chose. Isabelle avait remarqué que les styles de vêtements de son frère avaient changé en mettant des habits gothiques punks, il mettait aussi plusieurs boucles d'oreilles ainsi que ses mitaines. Son bas de masque lui couvrait toujours la moitié du visage quand il sortait hors de l'institut, il se promenait aussi avec son Katana. Son parabataï pensait qu'il avait changé d'arme de prédilection avant de le voir entrain de faire un concours de tir à l'arc avec un autre chasseur en faisant un dessin avec ses flèches, sa dragonne n'était pas mieux en faisant peur à tout le monde en disparaissant et apparaissant derrière eux avec un sourire sadique. Par contre les chamailleries entre Jace et elle ne s'étaient pas s'estomper, tout l'institut fut habitué d'entendre le cri de Jace et le rire de la dragonne après que celle-ci est faite une farce au blond. Alec était endormi sur son lit les cheveux étalés sur l'oreiller, une porte s'ouvrit doucement et Vera sous sa forme humaine entra discrètement avec Isabelle qui était curieuse. Celle-ci secoua son frère pour le faire réveiller,

\- Alec réveilles-toi demanda Isabelle doucement

Il grommela avant de se rendormir, elle essaya de nouveau quand la dragonne lui proposa une autre méthode qu'elle s'était habitué à faire avec lui depuis Aragon. Elle prit son élan avant de sauter sur lui, celui-ci cria de douleur et repoussa la jeune fille qui éclata de rire avec sa sœur.

\- Putain Vera, je t'ai dit d'arrêter de faire ça râla Alec

\- C'était le seul moyen sourit Vera

\- Allez arrête de bouder en plus il y a une activité démoniaque à Brooklyn déclara Isabelle

Son frère était entrain de passer une main sur son visage à l'entente du nom du quartier de son petit ami, il leva la tête avec un sourire goguenard ce qui fit sourire la jeune femme aussi. Il alla se préparer et se rendit dans le hall après avoir récupéré son arc et son carquois de flèches, il avait toujours son Katana accroché à la hanche. Isabelle sourit devant l'habit de son frère, celui-ci était habillé d'un débardeur moulant noir avec un pantalon avec des boucles d'argent accroché à son pantalon. Il portait des bottes avec des sangles comme à son retour, il avait remit ses boucles d'oreilles sur toute l'arcade de son oreille. Il avait ses mitaines et ses cheveux était attaché en queue de cheveux avec un élastique et ses deux mèches longues violines encadraient son visage,

\- Allez, on y va décréta Alec en mettant son bas de masque

\- T'es obligé de mettre ton masque questionna Jace

\- Ouais, je te l'ai dit Jace. Ça fait plus de style ricana Alec

Il sourit devant le ricanement de son frère avant de se diriger tous ensemble vers Brooklyn, Alec avait les mains dans les poches en marchant. Il se plongea dans son monde intérieur, il atterrit dans une pièce riche et somptueuse. Tiamat vint l'accueillir en arborant deux mèches noires qui encadraient son visage, elle avait le même sourire narquois que lui.

\- Ils avaient l'air tous surpris de notre comportement ricana Tiamat

\- Ignir nous avait prévenus que nos personnalités seraient mélangées glissa Alec en s'asseyant sur un pouf

\- J'ai beaucoup aimé la tête qu'a faite ta famille en te voyant comme ça sourit Tiamat en passant derrière lui

\- Qu'ils se fassent à l'idée que ma personnalité est changée depuis le temps décréta Alec en passant une main dans ses cheveux

\- Même ton sorcier adore ce nouveau personnage sourit Tiamat

\- Alec et Tiamat ne sont plus de ce monde depuis un moment pour laisser naître cet être que nous sommes maintenant déclara Alec

Elle ria narquoisement, il sourit avant de retourner dans le monde extérieur, il continua de marcher avant de stopper sa marche. Son ouïe fine le fit entendre un bruit provenir près d'un immeuble abandonné,

\- Alec demanda Jace

\- Là-bas dans cet immeuble désaffecté répondit Alec en pointant de son doigt

Ils rentrèrent dans l'immeuble pour tuer des démons, Alec se servit encore une fois ses sens avant de sourire sadiquement.

\- On est encerclé gloussa Alec

\- Combien autour de nous demanda Jace en le regardant

Il regarda autour de lui, il compta en penchant la tête et prit son arc avec une flèche et le banda.

\- Ils sont vingt-cinq donc cinq chacun proposa Alec avec un sourire féroce

\- Pas de problème, on les dégomme sourit Jace en sentant la joie malsaine de son frère

Des démons Shax sautèrent sur eux, l'archer tira ses flèches à une vitesse impressionnante. Il disparut pour apparaître en défendant son parabataï, il évita un démon qui sauta sur eux avant de lui donner un coup de pied qui le détruisit net. Ils débarrassèrent tous le nid de démons Shax, Simon fut mordu par un démon Shax mais par son métabolisme de vampire le poison le rendait faible.

\- Il faut qu'il voie un sorcier examina Jace

Alec sourit en se léchant les lèvres en pensant à son petit ami, ils se rendirent tous au loft de Magnus. Celui-ci ouvrit la porte pour eux, il trouva rapidement Simon porté par Alec et Jace.

\- Mettez-le sur le canapé décréta Magnus

Ils le mirent sur le canapé, Magnus s'affaira à le soigner avant de claquer des doigts pour invoquer une potion. Le vampire but la potion en grimaçant,

\- C'est dégoûtant ta potion grimaça Simon

\- Mais c'est bon pour te soigner sourit Magnus

Il se tourna vers le groupe et sentit une paire de lèvres entrain de dévorer ses lèvres, il mit une main sur ses hanches pour l'attirer vers lui. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, l'archer se lécha les lèvres comme pour retenir le goût des lèvres de son amant.

\- Merci pour tout Magnus remercia Clary

\- De rien mon petit biscuit sourit Magnus

\- Eh bien on doit rentrer à l'institut pour préparer le transfert de Valentin dans quelques jours avoua Isabelle

\- Enfin ce connard va partir soupira Magnus

Jace acquiesça en pensant la même chose que le sorcier,

\- Tu viens Alec proposa Jace en sachant d'avance la réponse de son frère

\- Dites à Aldertree d'aller se faire enculer pour le moment, je reste ici répondit Alec en enlaçant son petit ami

\- Je vois bon ben à plus tard salua Clary amusée

Ils s'en allèrent en laissant Alec seul avec Magnus, celui-ci fut poussé par son amant sur le canapé avant qu'il s'installe à califourchon sur ses jambes pour l'embrasser passionnément. Les autres arrivèrent à l'institut et firent leur rapport à Aldertree,

\- Où est Alec interrogea Aldertree

\- Oh il est avec Magnus après avoir dit quoi déjà…réfléchit Isabelle

\- Il vous a dit d'aller vous faire enculer acheva Jace amusé

L'émissaire fut furieux du manque de respect de son subordonné, il ne pouvait rien faire car il était devenu puissant et il pourrait l'écraser d'un seul petit doigt. Dans la soirée Alec rentra à l'institut en retirant son masque, Jace sourit en voyant des suçons dans son cou.

\- C'était bien chez Magnus nargua Jace

\- Très bien même sourit Alec narquois

\- Si tu le dis, il y a Aldertree qui te demande dès que tu seras de retour de chez Magnus avoua Jace

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut cette raclure de bas étage râla Alec

\- Je ne sais rien et aussi Max veut s'entraîner avec toi sourit Jace

\- Dis-lui de me rejoindre dans la salle d'entraînement après que j'ai réglé mes comptes avec l'autre petit joueur ricana Alec en disparaissant

Le blond pouffa en balançant sa tête, le noiraud apparut dans le bureau d'Aldertree en s'asseyant dans le canapé tout en mettant ses pieds sur la table basse en les croisant d'un air nonchalant. Sa mère le regarda courroucée, il roula des yeux en la regardant.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez demanda Alec en se récurant l'oreille

\- Votre rapport sur votre mission demanda Aldertree

\- Simple on est venue, on a zigouillé les démons, on est rentré fin de l'histoire raconta Alec en haussant les épaules

\- Alec gronda Robert qui était présent

\- Quoi, je dis la vérité. Izzy et Jace n'ont pas fait de rapport à ma place commenta Alec

\- Ils ont fait, nous attendions ton rapport à toi répondit Maryse

\- Eh bien c'est le même non enfin bref papa, maman et le parasite. J'y vais, il y a Max qui m'attend sourit Alec en se levant

Il marcha vers la porte pour disparaître pour réapparaître dans la salle d'entraînement, son petit frère l'attendait en souriant.

\- Tu es en retard Alec gronda Max

\- J'avais besoin de faire taire ce boulet d'Aldertree, enfin bref allez montre-moi ce que tu as appris à l'académie sourit Alec

Tu ne vas pas être déçu sourit Max en se jetant sur son frère

Il sauta en donnant un coup de pied à son frère, celui-ci l'esquiva et le prit par le pied. Max lui donna un autre coup de son autre pied, l'archer le relâcha et il se repositionna sur rapidement. Clary avec Isabelle étaient entrain de regarder le match,

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit devenu aussi puissant et féroce constata Isabelle

\- Et qu'il soit devenu comme ça renchérit Clary

\- Tout simple, les entraînements de Shadowhunter étaient un parcours de santé contrairement aux entraînements des dragons décréta Vera en apparaissant

\- Comment ça questionna Clary

Elle la regarda en souriant sadiquement et reporta son regard sur le réceptacle,

\- Maintenant je comprends comment il a réussi à vaincre Azazel aussi facilement déduit Isabelle

\- C'est là que tu fais erreur Izzy, Alec n'à utilisé que 10 % de sa puissance avoua Vera

\- Tu veux dire qu'il n'était pas à fond pendant le combat s'étonna Clary

\- Oui répondit Vera

\- Par l'ange tout-puissant mais quand il est à 100%, il est comment alors questionna Isabelle

\- C'est tous aux abris s'il est à 100% déclara Vera

Les filles étaient stupéfaites de la puissance colossale du noiraud, celui-ci esquiva sans cesse les attaques de son petit frère. Il disparut et lui donna une pichenette sur le front qui le projeta contre le mur, il retomba parterre en grimaçant de douleur. Son frère vint près de lui rapidement,

\- Ça va demanda Alec en s'accroupissant près de lui

\- Comment t'as fait ça, tu as juste fait une pichenette et voilà que je dis bonjour au mur questionna Max encore ébahi

\- Je suis devenu très fort depuis Aragon, sourit Alec en lui ébouriffant les cheveux

Il grimaça et prit la main d'Alec qui l'aida à se relever, ils se tournèrent pour voir les filles entrain de les observer. Vera disparu pour apparaître sur l'épaule d'Alec, Isabelle et Clary s'approchèrent.

\- Tout va bien Max demanda Isabelle

\- Ouais, juste que j'avais beau attaquer Alec mais il esquivait mes attaques et là il me donne une pichenette et je me retrouve contre le mur bouda max

\- C'est parce que j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à m'entraîner petit frère ricana Alec

Sébastian vint les voir au sujet d'Aldertree qui les appelaient pour le transfert de Valentin, ils allèrent dans le bureau à part Alec et Vera qui étaient déjà dans le bureau. L'archer était assis dans le canapé les jambes croisées sur la table basse sous le regard courroucé de sa mère, Aldertree le regardait irrité et il s'en délectait. Il leur expliqua qui allait être de nouveau à Idris de ce fait Alec serait le nouveau directeur de l'institut,

\- Désolé mais je refuse ce poste et je préfère que ce soit mon frère Jace Herondale qui prenne ce poste réfuta Alec en penchant la tête sur le côté

\- Quoi mais Alec…commença Maryse

\- Car j'ai des choses encore à régler de ce fait je ne pourrais pas reprendre la gestion de l'institut donc ça ne te gène pas Jace demanda Alec

Il hocha la tête en comprenant les décisions de son parabataï, plus tard l'émissaire de l'enclave s'en s'étira en faisant un sourire moqueur.

\- Je ne sais pas pour vous mais je trouve que l'air est plus respirable maintenant que ce boulet n'est plus ricana Alec

\- D'ailleurs pourquoi est-ce que tu as refusé d'être le directeur de l'institut questionna Isabelle

\- Parce que je vais repartir pour Aragon très bientôt car je dois rencontrer le réceptacle du roi répondit Alec

\- Le réceptacle du roi mais je ne comprends pas commenta Clary

Il leur expliqua ce qu'il en était pour l'hôte du roi, pendant ce temps Magnus buvait un verre d'alcool en regardant la ville de son balcon. Il ressentit sept présences derrière lui,

\- Tenez-vous prêt pour aller le chercher quand je vous donnerai l'ordre déclara Magnus

\- Oui votre majesté, répondirent tous

Plus tard Alec était entrain de ricaner devant la farce de Vera sur Jace, celle-ci avait cramé son pantalon de derrière ce qui l'avait mis dans une colère noire.

\- Sale petite peste jura Jace

Elle ricana moqueusement, le noiraud posa la main dans les cheveux de sa dragonne pour la caresser.

\- Bon bref il n'y a pas que ça mais la cérémonie de Max se tient quand questionna Alec

\- Les parents sont tellement occupés qu'ils n'ont pas encore choisi de lieu pour la cérémonie de la première rune de Max répondit Isabelle

\- Je vois, je propose de le faire dans l'appartement de Magnus après avoir transféré l'autre raclure proposa Alec

\- C'est une excellente idée mais est-ce que Magnus sera d'accord demanda Jace

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour Magnus, j'en fais mon affaire gloussa Alec en se léchant les lèvres

Isabelle ria alors que Jace frémit devant l'air malicieux de son frère, Jace désigna Isabelle et Alec pour se rendre à Idris pour transférer Valentin. Ils descendirent à la cellule pour marquer le vieil homme, celui-ci remarqua le changement d'Alec.

\- Alors ainsi tu es parti pour de vrai à Aragon en jugeant ton apparence constata Valentin

\- Exactement ça, je suis parti dans ce lieu que vous tous vous convoitez depuis tant d'années. Mais tu peux courir pour savoir l'emplacement d'Aragon se moqua Alec en se penchant vers lui

\- Je le trouverai croit-le, et j'asservirais tous les dragons pour qu'ils soient mes esclaves alors que toi tu seras mort promit Valentin

Alec fit pencher la chaise du vieil homme vers l'arrière avec un sourire sardonique,

\- Si je voulais, je pourrais te détruire d'une simple pichenette mais je préfère te voir crever comme un chien décréta Alec d'une voix froide

Il le refit se redresser, sa sœur fut mal à l'aise devant la voix de son frère. Elle bloqua la rune de Valentin, ils l'attachèrent. Le réceptacle sentit l'odeur de son amant ce qui le fit sourire sensuellement ce qui fit rire Isabelle, il apparut devant celui-ci et le plaquer contre le mur pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Le sorcier le plaqua à son tour contre le mur assez violemment ce qui le fit grogner, ils entendirent un raclement de gorge. Ils stoppèrent leur baiser,

\- Désolé de casser l'ambiance mais on a d'autre chose à faire et aussi c'est un lieu public alors du calme les gars rappela Jace avec un sourire malicieux

\- Ce que tu peux être chiant Jace, désolé bébé mais on remettra ça plus tard proposa Alec en l'embrassant fougueusement

Ils se rendirent en bas pour le transfert de Valentin, celui-ci grimaça d'horreur en voyant Magnus.

\- Au moins l'air d'Idris sera plus respirable qu'ici cracha Valentin

\- A part la pisse et la crasse un véritable paradis pour un connard dans ton genre nargua Alec

Valentin tiqua devant le visage narquois d'Alec, celui-ci pour l'enfoncer encore plus bougea ses hanches fortement et crocheta la nuque de son petit ami pour l'embrasser langoureusement pendant que celui-ci faisait un portail. Il le relâcha en faisant un clin d'œil, il partit devant avec Isabelle en premier. Ils arrivaient de l'autre côté où le consul Malachie les attendait, ils attendirent la suite de l'équipe qu'ils avaient constituée.

\- Où est Valentin Morgenstern interrogea Malachie

\- Je crois qu'il s'est fait la malle décréta Alec

Avant que le consul ne puisse dire quelque chose, ils sentirent un tremblement de terre provenir d'Alec.

Il y avait un traître parmi nous conclu Alec furieux

\- De l'autre côté Valentin traversa le portail avec un autre chasseur pour atterrir dans un sous-sol, il trouvait Sébastian qui les attendait.

\- Maintenant relâche ma famille demanda le chasseur

\- Bien sûr sourit Sébastian

Il le tua et fit face à Valentin qui ne savait pas qui il était,

\- Qui es-tu questionna Valentin confus

\- Bonjour père répondit Sébastian en prenant une apparence hideuse

\- Jonathan reconnu Valentin

Au même moment Alec et Isabelle rentrèrent à New-York pour raconter la situation, Jace fut désespéré de savoir qu'il avait échoué en tant que Leader.

\- Tu n'as pas échoué c'est juste qu'il y a un traître parmi nous,tu ne pouvais pas savoir rassura Isabelle

\- Izzy à raison on retrouvera Valentin, il ne peut s'enfuir éternellement décréta Alec

Il hocha la tête réconfortée par sa fratrie, Robert arriva quelques jours plus tard pour reprendre en main l'institut. Il avait décidé de faire du chantage à Imogène au sujet de l'épée mortelle dont il révéla la vérité seulement à ses enfants, les trois étaient entrain de discuter dans le couloir loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

\- Je n'arrive pas y croire que l'enclave ait nous pu mentir comme ça glissa Isabelle

\- Tu dois les connaître depuis le temps, je pense qu'il y a anguille sous roche conclu Alec

\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues demanda Jace adosser contre le mur

\- Je pense que certains membres du conseil sont corrompus, je veux dire il y a des membres du cercle au sein même de l'enclave déduit Alec

\- Tu sais que tu pourrais être arrêté pour accuser des hauts dignitaires de l'enclave souligna Isabelle

\- Je m'en moque royalement d'eux Izzy, ce que je dis est la vérité point barre. Tout ce que je veux c'est en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec Valentin mais avec certain traître ça risque de prendre encore longtemps expliqua Alec sérieux

\- Je me demande quel genre d'entraînement tu as pu suivre pour que tu accuses des membres dignitaire comme ça alors qu'il y a pas si longtemps tu les aurais défendu avec véhémence demanda Jace curieux

Il pencha la tête avant de sourire narquoisement et de disparaître,

\- Il ne dira rien sur ce qui s'est passé déclara Isabelle

\- Je le sais mais pour changer complètement de personnalité à ce point pensa Jace

Plus tard ils se rendirent sur le terrain à la demande de Robert pour chercher des indices sur Valentin et son allié, celui-ci était attaché sur une chaise au milieu d'un pentagramme.

\- Comment tu t'es sorti d'Edom demanda Valentin

\- C'est simple j'ai aidé Azazel à sortir de sa dimension de ce fait il a fait la même chose pour moi. J'ai tué un chasseur pour prendre son apparence car les démons m'ont arraché la peau car j'étais trop joli pour eux et tout ça à cause de toi accusa Jonathan

\- Je suis désolé mon fils mais tu devenais trop instable s'excusa Valentin

Jonathan sortit l'épée mortelle de l'ombre et la mit sur son épaule, il fut stupéfait de voir l'épée mortelle dans les mains de son fils.

\- C'est toi qui l'avais en ta possession conclue Valentin

Il lui fit un sourire perfide, et la jeta près de lui sans qu'il puisse la prendre avec lui. Il tourna autour de son père en se délectant de ses supplications,

\- Je parie que tu vas dire que tu m'aimes et que tu voulais que je sois fort et blablabla, dommage mais je ne crois plus à ton petit baratin papa se moqua Jonathan

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi interrogea Valentin

\- Pour le moment rien, maintenant excuse-moi mais je dois retourner à l'institut avant qu'il ne remarque mon absence ricana Jonathan en s'en allant

Il enferma son père au sous-sol avant de faire un portail pour New-York, il rentra à l'institut sans se faire remarquer et apprit que le groupe de Jace était partit en mission. Ils étaient entrain de tuer un démon à moitié requin et moitié pieuvre, Alec esquiva ses attaques tout en le criblant de flèche avec un sourire sadique. Jace coupa en deux ce qui le fit réduit en cendres, l'archer fit craquer son cou.

\- Bon fin de la mission, je vais aller rendre visite à mon cher petit ami sourit Alec

\- Embrasse Magnus pour nous sourit Isabelle

Au même moment quatre hommes étaient entrain de les observer, l'un d'eux qui avait les cheveux pourpres se tourna vers ses partenaires.

\- Alors c'est partit sourit l'homme aux cheveux pourpre

\- On y va sourit le deuxième homme

\- A toi de jouer Luxus ordonna le troisième homme

Un homme aux cheveux blonds sauta pour arriver derrière Alec pour lui donner un coup du tranchant de la main, les autres virent l'attaque du blond. Jace se mit à courir pour sauver son frère, il fut attaquer ce qui le fit glisser parterre,

\- JACE cria Clary en venant vers lui

Elle fut stoppée par deux autres hommes qui les arrêtèrent Isabelle et elle avec Simon, Jace se releva difficilement.

\- Mais ce que tu es coriace se moqua l'homme aux cheveux pourpres

\- Je vous défends d'emmener mon frère cracha Jace

L'homme disparut et apparut devant lui pour lui foudre un coup de genou dans la mâchoire, le blond se décolla avant de recevoir un coup de pied dans le ventre ce qui le fit cracher du sang et de la salive. Il tomba parterre, il entendit les cris de Clary et d'Isabelle,

\- Cobra, n'oublie pas que c'est le frère de son altesse la reine rappela Luxus portant Alec dans les bras

\- Je sais mais c'est amusant de voir un Nephilims essayer de se défendre contre moi ricana Cobra

\- Gihi, il a raison j'ai envie de m'amuser un peu répondit un cinquième homme avec des piercings qui apparut

\- Malgré ça la récréation est terminé parce qu'il arrive déclara Luxus en levant la tête

Cobra s'approcha de Jace et le prit par les cheveux pour le faire se lever, tous virent un dragon rouge descendre du ciel. Le dragon reprit sa forme humain qui était Natsu qui s'inclina devant un homme en armure, son armure grise avec des ailes et une cape noire sur le dessus et rouge à l'intérieur. Il avait les cheveux noirs longs et des yeux verts d'eau, il portait une épée sur sa hanche. Les deux hommes frappèrent les autres dans le ventre avant de s'approcher de l'homme en armure et s'inclinèrent à leurs tours, Luxus s'avança vers lui avec le corps d'Alec endormit. Il tendit sa main vers l'hôte, son corps se mit à flotter et atterrit dans les bras de l'homme en armure. Il se retourna sans jeter un regard vers la fratrie en faisant voler sa cape,

\- ALEC cria Jace parterre

\- NON, LAISSEZ-LE cria Isabelle à son tour en courant vers eux

Une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus fit son apparition devant elle et posa sa main sur sa poitrine,

\- Désolées mais ce sont les ordres sourit la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus

La jeune femme sentit une secousse dans sa poitrine avant de tomber à genoux, la jeune fille s'excusa avant de partir avec les kidnappeurs d'Alec. Jace se releva après que Clary l'ait soignée, il donna un coup de poing parterre frustré de ne pas avoir pu sauver son parabataï de ses ravisseurs.

\- Il faut qu'on avertisse l'enclave proposa Clary

Ils rentrèrent à l'institut et avertis Robert de la situation, Maryse s'évanouit de moitié dans les bras d'Isabelle.

\- Maman s'inquiéta Isabelle

\- Bordel, qui est ce type se demanda Robert

Il faut contacter le chambellan Ignir pour l'informer de la situation proposa Maryse ayant repris ses esprits

\- Pas besoin, ma fille m'a contactée et expliquer la situation informa Ignir en rentrant dans le hall

\- Donc lancez les huit étoiles je ne sais quoi à la recherche d'Alec demanda Jace

Ignir ferma les yeux en mettant les mains dans son dos, il ouvrit les yeux d'un air détaché.

\- Non, je ne peux pas intervenir dans cette affaire annonça Ignir

\- Pourquoi donc, Alec est l'hôte de votre reine décréta Isabelle

\- C'est vrai mais je ne peux pas intervenir dans quelque chose qui n'ait pas dans mon pouvoir expliqua Ignir évasive

\- Expliques-toi questionna Maryse

\- C'est notre roi Apsû qui a enlevé Alec l'hôte de notre reine, il est son époux. Lui aussi c'est réincarner raconta Ignir

\- Mais alors qui est son hôte questionna Jace sous le choc

\- Son hôte est quelqu'un qui était près de lui chaque jour et dont il est tombé amoureux en clair son hôte est Magnus Bane le grand sorcier de Brooklyn révéla Ignir

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le chapitre la convocation de la reine des fées et la demande de l'enclave. Bisous glacées.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 11, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 11**_

Alec était dans les bras de Magnus qui avait repris son apparence, il le porta dans ses bras sur le dos de Natsu qui les emmena à Aragon. A peine qu'ils aient franchi le portail, des ailes de dragon sortirent du dos de Magnus qui s'envola avec son amant dans les bras. Il remercia ses sept chevaliers du regard avant de prendre un chemin que lui seul connaissait guider par les souvenirs de son colocataire, ils arrivèrent vers une tour en cristal d'argent et de rose. Il se posa sur le balcon avant de rentrer à l'intérieur, la pièce était une chambre avec un lit à baldaquin avec des voiles d'un blanc immaculé faite de soie. Il le posa délicatement sur le lit avant de l'embrasser sur le coin de ses lèvres et le laissa se reposer, de l'autre côté toute le monde étaient encore sous le choc de la révélation d'Ignir au sujet de l'hôte du roi qui était Magnus. Jace se rappela plus tard les moments où Alec avait des moments de désirs quand Magnus était dans les parages, il réalisa que c'était l'odeur du roi qui attirait Tiamat étant sa femme. Ignir n'avait pas bougé depuis l'annonce de l'hôte de son roi, Vera vint les rejoindre en s'asseyant sur l'épaule de son père. Il les rassura en leur disant que le noiraud sera bientôt de retour après avoir passé un moment avec le réceptacle du roi à savoir Magnus, il sortit dehors et se fit raccompagner par sa fille. Celle-ci le vit regarder le ciel en le contemplant,

\- Est-ce qu'ils sont à Aragon questionna Vera

\- Oui, le roi et la reine ont un endroit spécial pour eux deux, je pense qu'il l'emmene là-bas pour passer un moment avec lui conclut Ignir

\- Donc grand frère Natsu à participer à l'enlèvement d'Alec déduit Vera

Il acquiesça et caressa les cheveux de sa fille qui sourit, il se transforma en dragon et d'un battement d'ailes il s'en alla. Jace sortit de l'institut pour venir près d'elle,

\- Ton père t'a dit où est-ce que Magnus a emmené Alec demanda Jace

\- Non, il sait juste que sa majesté le roi l'a emmené dans un endroit qu'eux seuls le sait c'est-à-dire le roi et la reine raconta Vera

\- Je vois souffla Jace

Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur de l'institut pour continuer leur travail pour Jace, la dragonne les regarda faire en s'asseyant sur la rambarde. Ils se concentrèrent sur la traque de Valentin, Sébastian tiqua légèrement en les voyant s'affairer sur la localisation de Valentin. Il se rendit dans une cabane éloignée à Idris et descendit au sous-sol, il trouva son père toujours attaché sur la chaise. Il lui fit un sourire narquois en venant devant lui, il ramassa l'épée mortelle pour le narguer. Il le fit tournoyer dans ses mains avec un sourire sadique sur les lèvres,

\- Tu donnerais tout pour la tenir dans ta main n'est-ce pas papa se moqua Jonathan

\- Comment tu as fait pour survivre à Edom questionna Valentin

\- C'est simple Lilith m'a considéré comme son fils là-bas de ce fait elle m'a protégée des autres démons expliqua Jonathan

\- Mon fils, je suis…commença Valentin

\- Je t'ai dit de ne pas gaspiller ta salive pour ça car je n'ai rien à cirer de toi en plus j'ai d'autres projets en tête et tu n'en fais pas parti ricana Jonathan

Il mit l'épée sous la gorge de son père en souriant sadiquement, l'épée s'éclaira légèrement au contact de la peau de Valentin.

\- Je suis désolé mon fils du mal que je t'ai fait mais je voulais que tu deviennes plus fort car tu étais mon arme secrète dans ce monde mais je t'ai toujours aimé avoua Valentin

\- Tu mens pour te sauver la peau protesta Jonathan

\- L'épée fait avouer la vérité sous obligation et en ce moment il m'oblige de tout révéler avoua Valentin

\- Tu m'as menti sur ma mère et ma sœur, elles m'aiment contrairement à ce que je croyais par tes mensonges cracha Jonathan

\- Ta mère voulait te tuer vraiment car tu étais différent révéla Valentin

Il retira l'épée de sa gorge et activa le pentagramme autour de Valentin avant de jeter l'épée dans le feu,

\- Tu vas avoir besoin de ça là-bas déclara Jonathan

Il cria de douleur sous les flammes, pendant ce temps à l'institut tous étaient à la recherche de Valentin. Vera apparut près d'Isabelle qui était penché sur la table d'hologramme,

\- Toujours à la recherche de ce taré soupira Vera

\- Oui, et crois-moi c'est énervant, surtout maintenant qu'on s'est qui est le traître répondit Isabelle en regardant la fillette

\- Je vois souffla Vera

Elle balança ses jambes dans le vide en regardant l'hologramme, la jeune femme l'observa du coin de l'œil. Elle était habillée d'un débardeur rouge avec une jupe blanche avec des bottes noires, ses cheveux étaient en couette avec des tresses, elle avait remarqué que la fillette n'avait pas repris sa forme dragonne depuis son retour avec Alec. La fillette tourna la tête pour la voir entrain de l'observer, elle lui sourit en comprenant à quoi elle pensait.

\- Ma taille de dragonne est la même que celle d'un aigle mais je préfère rester sous ma forme humaine sourit Vera

\- Je comprends d'ailleurs tu ne veux pas me dire comment Alec s'est entraîné demanda Isabelle

Elle lui sourit narquoisement avant de disparaître et elle conclut qu'elle n'était pas décidée à parler des entraînements d'Alec, Jace arriva et avait vu les deux discuter.

\- Alors des nouvelles d'Alec, questionna Isabelle

\- Toujours pas mais comme Ignir a dit, on ne doit pas intervenir car c'est un problème de couple soupira Jace

\- Je sais mais ne t'en fais pas pour lui, je suis sûr qu'il va bien rassura Isabelle en lui frottant le dos

\- Bon je vais voir si l'enclave a des pistes de leur côté avec papa et aussi demander à Clary de dire à Luke de rester sur ses gardes avec Raphaël décréta Jace

\- D'accord accepta Isabelle

Il rentra dans le bureau directorial, Robert était entrain de parler avec Imogène au sujet de l'enlèvement d'Alec.

\- En clair vous m'apprenez que Magnus Bane est l'hôte du roi des Dragons et qu'il a enlevé votre fils conclu Imogène

\- C'est exact mais en ce moment le chambellan Ignir ne sait pas où ils sont, on sait juste que Magnus à emmener Alec dans un endroit à Aragon expliqua Robert

\- Très bien, je comprends la situation. C'est tout à fait normal que le roi viennes chercher la reine, par contre je voudrais au retour de votre fils qu'il vienne à Idris pour qu'il puisse nous faire une démonstration de ses pouvoirs qu'il a dû sûrement arriver à maîtriser demanda Imogène

\- Madame, il est parvenu à maîtriser les pouvoirs de la reine mais je sais aussi qu'Alec sera très peu enclin à vous répondre au sujet de son entraînement et de la localisation d'Aragon ajouta Jace en passant derrière le dos de Robert

\- Je vois, alors j'informerais le consul Malachie de ne pas le questionner sur la localisation d'Aragon et son entraînement accepta Imogène

Elle raccrocha à la suite de ça, Robert se tourna vers le blond qui confirma ses propos au sujet d'Alec sur ses entraînements avec les dragons. Celui-ci se réveilla dans le lit, il grimaça en se tenant la tête pendant quelques secondes. Il observa la chambre et sentit qu'il était déjà venu ici, il se leva et marcha hors de la chambre. Il vit un couloir qu'il traversa, pris d'une pulsion il caressa le mur comme si les souvenirs de Tiamat l'envahissaient. Il entendait des notes de piano, il s'approcha et vit des rideaux bougés par le vent. Il s'avança et chaque note de piano faisait battre son cœur, Magnus était entrain de jouer du piano et sentit l'odeur d'Alec dans la pièce. Il continua de jouer en souriant, l'hôte marcha lentement vers lui en faisant le tour du piano.

\- Tu te souviens que tu adorais que je joue cette mélodie et que tu l'as chantais souvient Magnus d'une voix différent

\- Comment ne pas me rappeler sourit Alec

Il joua du piano sous le regard amoureux d'Alec, il s'arrêta dès les dernières notes de musique. Il sourit et regarda son amant,

\- Désolé de ne pas m'être pas manifesté plutôt mais je devais faire en sorte que tu arrives à maîtriser les pouvoirs de Tiamat et maintenant que vos deux personnalités ont pu comment dire fusionner alors je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de t'enlever expliqua Magnus

\- Je vois souffla Alec

\- Tu m'en veux demanda Magnus

\- Non, mais un peu déçu que tu sois pas manifesté plutôt enfin je n'avais pas encore maîtrisé les pouvoirs de Tia. Je comprends pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as fait mon amour, quelle ironie quand même je suis tombé amoureux de l'hôte du roi rigola Alec

Il sourit et se leva pour embrasser son amant, il lui attrapa sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, le sorcier caressa sa joue avec amour. Ils passèrent du temps ensemble dans la tour en se servant des souvenirs de leurs colocataires respectifs parfois ils laissaient leurs hôtes prendre leur place pour se retrouver, entre-temps Valentin avait rassemblé ses membres à New-York. Il avait pris en otage une sœur de fer pour retirer la rune qu'avait mise Clary après sa tentative d'éliminer les créatures obscures, celle-ci essaya de retirer la rune mais n'arriva pas.

\- Ta fille est très douée pour arriver à désactiver l'épée mortelle complimenta la sœur

\- Je veux juste savoir si tu arrives à l'activer demanda Valentin

\- Je n'arrive pas à l'activer, je ne sais pas quelle rune elle a effectuée expliqua la sœur de fer

\- Je vois donc tu ne sers à rien conclu Valentin en sortant une seringue

Avant qu'elle ne puisse esquiver, le chasseur la piqua dans le cou. Sébastian vint près de lui en regardant le corps de la sœur de fer parterre sans émotion,

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire questionna Jonathan

\- Pour le moment je vais chercher un autre moyen pour éradiquer le mal à la surface de la terre et je pense que je l'ai trouvé sourit Valentin

Son fils fut curieux de ce qu'il pensait à ce moment-là, il préféra rentrer pour ne pas se faire remarquer par l'institut. Il vit Vera entrain de rire en regardant Jace éteindre le feu sur son pantalon en vociférant contre la dragonne,

\- Sale peste jura Jace

Elle ria encore plus, elle tourna la tête pour voir Sébastian arriver. Tous le virent entrer dans le hall,

\- Tiens, tu es là. Nous allons sur le terrain car nous avons trouvé un démon qui sévit dans le coin et nous allons le tuer, tu viens proposa Jace

\- D'accord en plus je n'avais rien à faire accepta Sébastian

Ils se rendirent à Wall-Streets, ils utilisèrent le traqueur de démon. Ils tournèrent en rond pendant un bon moment,

\- Vous êtes sûr qu'il est là questionna Simon qui avait insisté pour venir

\- Oui, il est mon traqueur n'est pas…stoppa Jace en se faisant projeter contre le mur

Ils virent tous un démon qui avait l'apparence d'un dragon mais ressemblait plus un ver à la mâchoire d'un requin avec des ailes de chauve-souris, Jace sortit des décombres et se jeta sur le démon. Izzy attaqua le démon qui cria de douleur à cause de son fouet électrum, Clary se défendait tant bien que mal contre les assauts du démon qui se défendait. Simon essaya de l'aveugler en utilisant sa vitesse vampirique tout en l'attaquant vers l'œil, Sébastian les aidait du mieux qu'il pouvait lui aussi. Le blond trancha le démon en deux, il sourit de victoire en voyant le démon tranché en deux.

\- Eh voilà bon maintenant on rentre proposa Jace

\- D'accord, ça vous dirait d'aller en boîte ce soir proposa Isabelle en se tournant vers les autres

\- Pas moi, je rentre chez moi pour me reposer un peu refusa Sébastian

\- Je viens accepta Clary et Simon qui hochèrent la tête

Ils amorcèrent un geste pour partir quand ils virent le démon se reformer avec ses deux moitiés, ils se retrouvèrent avec deux démons.

\- C'est malin maintenant on s'en coltine deux à présent soupira Simon

\- Si tu pouvais faire mieux alors vas-y espèce de vampire à la noix fulmina Jace

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de vous battre tous les deux décréta Clary en se défendant

Des tentacules sortirent sur le deuxième démon qui les attaquait, Jace sauta pour l'éviter et s'occuper du premier monstre avant de se faire happer par une de ses tentacules. Il tomba parterre en criant de douleur après avoir entendu un craquement au niveau de sa jambe, Simon essaya d'attaquer le deuxième mais se fit capturer. Sébastian protégea Isabelle qui essayait de délivrer le vampire, Clary dessina sa rune de lumière et se fit jeter par terre avec sa stèle. Le premier démon s'avança vers elle, l'une de ses tentacules l'attrapa. Elle essaya de se dégager, le démon l'a mis au-dessus de sa bouche pour la dévorer quand une onde de choc vint trancher sa tentacule. La rousse atterrit dans les bras d'une personne, elle vit qu'elle était dans les bras d'Alec.

\- Alec, tu es là déclara Clary

\- Ouais, je me charge de ses deux là pendant ce temps allez soigner Jace proposa Alec en la remettant sur ses pieds

Le noiraud fit craquer son cou en regardant les deux démons, il fit un sourire sadique avant de marcher vers eux.

\- Vous avez été très vilains alors je me dois de vous punir ricana Alec sadiquement

Il disparut et donna un coup de pied dans les airs au premier démon, il évita les tentacules du deuxième démon avant d'envoyer une onde choc qui réduit le démon en cendres. Le premier démon lui envoya un jet d'acide, il ouvrit sa paume de sa main en faisant arrêter le jet d'acide dans l'air. Il pencha la tête en regardant le démon,

\- Comment je vais te tuer réfléchissant Alec

Il disparut avant d'apparaître devant le démon, celui-ci hurla avant d'attaquer de nouveau. Il posa sa main sur la peau du démon,

\- Va en enfer souhaita Alec

Le démon se fit détruire par une boule de feu d'Alec, il fit un sourire sardonique en voyant les cendres du démon. Il s'étira comme s'il était entrain de paresser sur le moment, il se tourna vers sa fratrie. Il s'approcha et s'accroupit en regardant son parabataï.

\- La prochaine fois que tu penses à tuer un démon vérifie qu'il ne divise pas se moqua Alec

\- Oh ça va hein, tu m'aides demanda Jace

Il ricana moqueusement avant de tracer une rune de guérison sur sa jambe, le blond serra les dents en sentant ses os se reformer à l'intérieur. Il se remit sur ses pieds mais boita légèrement, ils rentrèrent à l'institut. Vera guérit la jambe de Jace, Robert vint les voir et demanda leur rapport sur leur mission.

\- On a commencé à les combattre jusqu'à qu'ils se multiplient et Alec les a désintégré tous les deux expliqua Jace en regardant son frère affalé sur la chaise

Sa dragonne sonda l'hôte de son regard avant de sourire en coin, il sourit en comprenant ce que sa dragonne pensait.

\- D'ailleurs où est Magnus interrogea Robert

\- Chez lui, il avait un rendez-vous avec un client et oui il est l'hôte du roi déclara Alec en voyant le regard curieux de sa famille

Ils ne répondirent rien en sachant que l'archer conservait certains secrets pour lui, une semaine plus tard Maryse vint relayer Robert à l'institut pour que celui-ci puisse retourner à Idris sans avoir informé son fils de la demande de l'enclave.

\- Ils me prennent pour quoi, un divertissement critiqua Alec

\- Alec, ce sont les ordres de l'enclave mais l'inquisitrice a promis qu'ils ne te demanderaient pas au sujet de ton entraînement et l'emplacement d'Aragon expliqua Maryse

\- Encore heureux souffla Alec

Maryse regarda son fils qui était assis dans le canapé les jambes croisées sur la table basse, Jace et Isabelle avec Clary étaient dans le bureau avec eux.

\- Bien je ne vous ai pas fait venir ici pour rien, la reine des fées veut voir tous les trois à savoir Clary, Jace et Alec révéla Maryse

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut questionna Jace

\- D'après ce que je lis elle veut rencontrer les expériences de Valentin et l'hôte de la reine des Dragons répondit Maryse

\- Je vois et bien nous irons accepta Clary

Alec bailla d'un geste détaché et hocha la tête, il sortit de la pièce quand sa dragonne vint apparaître sur son épaule.

\- Alors vous avez passé du temps ensemble demanda Vera

\- Tu poses trop de questions Vera mais oui j'ai passé du temps avec lui sourit Alec

Elle sourit avant de disparaître, il entendit grâce à son ouïe fine un chasseur entrain de crier de peur et le rire malicieux de Vera. Jace attendit son frère dans le hall, celui-ci arriva habillé d'un débardeur moulant noir avec une veste sans manche et longue, il portait un pantalon en cuir noir avec des lacets avec des bottes en sangles. Il avait mis ses mitaines qui lui couvraient ses avant-bras, il avait mis son bas de masque pour cacher sa moitié de visage avec ses boucles d'oreilles qui recouvraient ses oreilles. Le blond remarqua qu'il portait toujours son Katana sur la hanche en plus de son arc et son carquois, ils sortirent de l'institut.

\- Où est Clary demanda Alec ne voyant pas la rousse

\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle nous rejoignait là-bas répondit Jace

Ils arrivèrent devant le portail du royaume des fées, Alec s'affala sur le banc en regardant le ciel. Ses mèches violines lui cachaient le visage, il tourna légèrement la tête entendant les pas de Clary et de quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Ils arrivent décréta Alec

Ils virent Clary avec Simon se tenant la main, le réceptacle sentit le renfrognement de son parabataï en voyant le vampire.

\- Ne me dis pas que Simon va venir avec nous demanda Jace

\- D'après toi Jace, gloussa Alec moqueur

\- Ne vous en faites pas je ne vous gênerai pas en plus j'ai progressé depuis la dernière fois vu que j'ai travaillé ma rapidité sourit Simon

Alec sourit narquoisement avant de disparaître pour apparaître derrière Simon en mettant le bout de son ongle sur sa gorge,

\- Pas assez en tout cas pour moi susurra Alec d'une voix froide

Il apparut sur la rambarde en arborant un regard malicieux devant le regard terrifié de Simon, Jace soupira devant l'air joueur d'Alec.

\- Très bien mais c'est très dangereux et de plus on va y aller pour une mission diplomatique alors on fait attention avertis Jace

Il hocha la tête et regarda autour de lui pour chercher l'entrée du royaume des fées,

\- Alors elle est où l'entrée questionna Simon

\- Alec va nous faire une petite démonstration nargua Jace

Il se mit debout sur la rambarde avant de se lécher les lèvres et se laissa tomber en arrière, il plongea dans le fleuve. Le blond fit de même et atterrit près de son frère, les deux autres le suivirent après. Ils allèrent sur le chemin ou plutôt Alec les attendaient toutes les dix minutes en disparaissant. Même Simon eut du mal à le suivre avec sa vitesse vampirique, il s'arrêta après avoir senti l'odeur de sang. Il vit un arbre plein de sang avec des mouches, il s'approcha mais avant même qu'il puisse le toucher il fut repousser sur plusieurs mètres. Alec se tenait à sa place,

\- Alec…commença Clary

\- Ce joli arbre que tu vois aurait arraché la jolie tête de Simon gloussa Alec en penchant la tête sur le côté

\- Tu me trouves joli demanda Simon pour l'embêter

Le noiraud s'avança et disparut pour apparaître devant eux,

\- Je te déconseille de m'embêter car je pourrai te détruire d'une pichenette avertie Alec

Jace ricana moqueusement de la peur de Simon devant l'avertissement d'Alec, ils se rendirent à l'entrée du palais. Des fées vinrent leur enlever leurs armes,

\- Vous voulez aussi que je me déshabille pour savoir si je cache des armes nargua Alec

Les fées furent outrées devant les propos d'Alec, celui-ci sourit moqueur. La reine des fées arriva en les voyants,

\- Nous sommes honorés de votre invitation votre altesse salua Jace en s'inclinant

Clary et Simon s'inclinèrent à leur tours, Alec croisa les bras d'un geste provocateur. La reine des fées sourit devant l'air d'Alec,

\- D'après ton attitude envers moi, tu dois être l'hôte de la reine des dragons Tiamat conclue La reine des fées

\- Tu devines bien Seelie, d'habitude tu m'offrais toujours du thé quand je venais sourit Alec

Les autres restèrent stupéfaits devant la familiarité d'Alec envers la reine des fées, Jace étouffa un rire silencieux devant la scène. Elle se tourna vers Simon,

\- Qu'est-ce que le vampire fait ici demanda la reine des fées

Jace la convainquit de l'honnête et de la gentillesse de Simon, elle les invita à manger à sa table. Alec s'assit nonchalamment, alors que les autres s'assirent respectueusement.

\- Je n'aurai jamais cru te revoir pas après dix mille ans déclara la reine

\- Et moi je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu serais toujours la même à part un peu plus peste quand même nargua Alec

\- Toujours provocateur et nonchalamment, tu es bien l'hôte de Tiamat mais à en juger vous avez fusionné vos personnalités conclut la reine de des fées

\- C'est exact comme je suis partit à Aragon pour maîtriser les pouvoirs de Tiamat et à force on a fusionné nos personnalité sourit Alec

Les autres comprirent pour la nouvelle personnalité d'Alec, après ça la reine des fées voulut voir les pouvoirs de Clary et de Jace mais ils déclinèrent l'offre. Joueuse la reine proposa un jeu à Clary après que celle-ci ait ingéré par accident de la nourriture féerique,

\- Tu devras recevoir un baiser que tu désires le plus décréta la reine des fées

Simon s'avança en tant que petit ami et l'embrassa mais le sort continua de fonctionner, Jace comprit la situation et s'avança vers Clary.

\- Ça ne veut rien dire glissa Jace

Elle hocha la tête et se laissa embrasser par le blond, Alec bailla devant la scène. Après ça ils sortirent du royaume des fées, la rousse alla voir Simon qui était parti en flèche avant eux.

\- La magie des fées toujours aussi manipulatrices gronda Jace

\- Tu sais très bien que leur magie ne peut pas mentir souligna Alec en laissant son frère dans ses pensées

Ils rentrèrent et se firent accueillir par Isabelle qui demanda les détails de la mission, ils allèrent ou plutôt Jace et Izzy allèrent dans le bureau alors qu'Alec y était déjà. Ils firent leur rapport sur la mission à Maryse,

\- Je me demande ce que veux la reine se demanda Maryse

\- Elle veut une chance bénéfique pour son peuple, normalement elle aurait pu refuser de se plier à l'enclave mais comme je suis l'hôte de Tia cela a fait basculer la balance du côté de l'enclave expliqua Alec dans le canapé

\- Tu veux dire qu'elle nous soutient juste pour tes beaux yeux déduit Jace

\- C'est exact confirma Alec

Vera apparut près d'Alec en se calant près de lui,

\- La reine des fées est depuis longtemps une alliée très précieuse pour le peuple des dragons malgré ses goûts bizarres expliqua Vera

\- Je vois, bon je vous laisse vous reposer et quartier libre ce soir commenta Maryse

Le chasseur sourit à sa famille avant de disparaître pour apparaître dans le hall, il se dirigea vers l'appartement de son petit ami. Il entra dans l'appartement, il le vit entrain de s'exercer à la magie torse nu, il sourit en l'observant suggestivement. Le sorcier arrêta son exercice sur la magie après avoir senti l'odeur d'Alec, il se tourna en souriant.

\- Comment ça s'est passé chez la reine questionna Magnus

Le noiraud lui agrippa la nuque pour l'embrasser sauvagement, et lui raconta la demande de l'enclave sur les démonstrations sur ses pouvoirs ainsi que l'invitation de la reine.

\- Une journée chargé dans l'ensemble conclu Magnus

\- Ouais, je dois partir pour Idris bientôt même si j'ai envie de les envoyer chier. D'un côté je vais aller leur flanquer la frousse de leur vie ricana Alec

Magnus se joint à lui en ricanant et l'embrassa férocement en mordant sa lèvre avec ses crocs, ils allèrent dans la chambre pour flirter avant de s'endormir.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre les démonstrations de pouvoirs d'Alec et la cérémonie de rune de Max. Bisous glacées.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067: Alec est trés Badass dans cet histoire avec sa personnalité et encore tu n'as vu ce que je réserve dans ce chapitre avec lui XD**

 **HekateWitch: Ravie que le chapitre t'ai plut et Alec sera encore plus dans ce chapitre surtout un certain passage XD je te préviens enchaîne ton cerveau XD**

 **Lavigne 126: Ne t'en fais pas j'ai quelques idée sur ça pour les lemons pas tout de suite mais les préliminaires dans ce chapitre et l'une de tes idées je l'ai écrit j'attends de voir quelle effet il aura sur toi XD allez ma petite momie adorée va voir comment Alec va casser l'enclave XD**

 **Alec Barton : Pas de pipi-culotte mais autre chose XD petite moment très chaud entre les deux quand même.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quel Dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 12, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 12**_

Alec était affalé dans la chaise pour veiller sur le moniteur avec les jambes croisées sur la table, il baillait en regardant les activités démoniaques. Il pencha la tête en arrière pour regarder le plafond, plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis son retour d'Aragon. Sa famille et les autres s'étaient habitué à sa nouvelle personnalité et de même pour Vera, il y avait aussi les recherches sur Valentin qui continuait. Celui-ci s'était mis en quête de trouver le miroir mortel pour invoquer l'ange Raziel et lui permettre d'exhausser son vœu, heureusement pour tous personne ne l'avait jamais vu en vrai ce qui rassurait l'enclave. Alec les soupçonnait de le savoir et de cacher les informations, il était irrité de devoir partir bientôt pour faire sa démonstration de ses pouvoirs devant le conseil qui voulaient voir sa puissance à l'œuvre. Il avait proposé de leur envoyer une vidéo avant de se faire gronder par sa mère ce qui avait fait rire Vera, celle-ci continuait ses farces avec tout le monde. Ignir leur avait rendu récemment visite pour savoir si tout allait bien, l'archer avait exprimé son désir de retourner là-bas ce qu'avait approuvé le chambellan. Alec sourit en pensant à son petit ami, il regarda l'heure avant de faire un sourire en coin. Il s'en alla vers le loft de Magnus, celui-ci s'était endormit épuisé par ses clients. Il se déshabilla et s'allongea près de lui en se blottissant contre lui, le lendemain il sentit des caresses sur son torse avec des lèvres. Des lèvres vinrent lui grignoter le cou ce qui le fit gémir d'aise, il se tourna et agrippa la nuque de son amant pour l'embrasser.

\- Bonjour salua Magnus

\- Bonjour salua Alec

\- Bien dormi demanda Magnus

\- La meilleure nuit quand je suis dans tes bras sourit Alec amoureusement

Il sourit de la même manière et l'embrassa tendrement, ils se levèrent et allèrent prendre leurs petits déjeuners. Ils discutèrent ensemble sur les activités de la journée avant de se séparer en s'embrassant devant la porte après que Magnus est raccompagné Alec jusqu'à la porte, ça faisait plusieurs minutes qu'ils s'embrassaient à pleine bouche. Ils eurent du mal à se défaire de l'un et de l'autre avant de se séparer pour de bon, il arriva dans la salle des opérations pour voir Jace entrain de fouiller les hologrammes de la ville. Il marcha et disparu pour apparaître près de lui,

\- Tu cherches quelque chose de particulier demanda Alec

\- Rien d'autre que Valentin, à croire que ce type s'est se cacher soupira Jace

\- On le retrouvera et on lui fera sa fête ricana Alec narquoisement

Son parabataï le rejoignit dans son ricanement, Izzy vint les rejoindre dans la salle. Elle les accosta,

\- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez de beau demanda Isabelle

\- Bof rien d'autre que sur ce connard de Valentin et aussi sur ses fidèles toutous, comme il aime jouer à cache avec nous. Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser à l'éclater se moqua Alec avec un sourire moqueur

\- D'après l'enclave, il est à la recherche du miroir mortel supposa Isabelle

\- L'enclave n'a que ses fidèles là-bas c'est normale qu'ils attendent que nous fassions le sale boulot pour eux critiqua Alec

\- Alec à raison, ils attendent que nous recherchions le miroir mortel pour ensuite informer Valentin renchérit Jace

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire questionna Isabelle

\- Pour le moment on attend répondit Jace ce qu'approuva Alec

Clary arriva dans la salle, depuis un moment ça allait mal entre Simon et elle dû au baiser à la cour des lumières. Elle vint près de la fratrie,

\- Alors quoi de neuf questionna Clary

\- Rien à part qu'on était entrain de discuter sur le miroir mortel, d'ailleurs on sait que l'enclave attend qu'on aille le chercher décréta Jace

\- Le miroir mortel répéta Clary

\- Le troisième instrument mortel que l'ange Raziel a laissé mais personne ne l'a jamais vu expliqua Isabelle

Elle acquiesça quand un chasseur vint les voir pour leur dire que Maryse les attendait dans son bureau, Alec attendait sa fratrie dans le bureau ayant utilisé sa rapidité. Les autres arrivèrent,

\- Bien maintenant que vous êtes là, l'enclave m'envoie pour que vous alliez enquêtez à Idris sur Valentin. Ils pensent que Valentin s'est caché là-bas expliqua Maryse

\- Il avait une cabane là-bas commenta Jace en se souvenant de l'endroit

Elle hocha la tête et les laissa aller se préparer, Alec se rendit dans sa chambre pour se préparer. Il était entrain de mettre ses mitaines quand Vera apparut sur son lit,

\- Je pourrai venir proposa Vera

\- Si tu veux mais je te préviens que je ne veux pas que tu te transformes en dragon là-bas car les tours d'Adamas vont aspirer ton pouvoir averti Alec en la regardant

\- D'accord accepta Vera

\- De toutes façons tu tes habituée à rester sous ta forme humaine sourit Alec

Elle lui rendit son sourire et apparut sur son épaule après qu'il ait fini de se préparer, ils se rendirent dans le hall pour voir les autres qui les attendaient. La fratrie vit Vera sur l'épaule d'Alec, celui-ci était habillé d'un gilet noir en cuir avec 3 gros crochets en métallique et un pantalon en cuir noir qui moulait ses jambes. Il portait ses bottes avec des sangles ainsi que ses mitaines, il portait des boucles d'oreilles sur toute l'arcade de ses oreilles. Son Katana était toujours accroché à sa hanche avec son arc et son carquois, ses cheveux longs étaient attachés en queue de cheval et seules ses mèches violines encadraient son visage. Il avait mis son bas de visage,

\- Au fait il y a un truc qui me turlupine depuis un moment, ton Katana pourquoi est-ce que tu l'emmènes avec toi questionna Jace

Il sourit narquoisement avant de s'engouffrer dans le portail, le blond soupira longuement en comprenant que c'était un autre mystère de son frère. Ils atterrirent à Idris, Clary s'extasia devant la beauté de la ville.

\- C'est merveilleux s'extasia Clary

\- Et encore tu n'as pas encore tout vu sourit Jace

Alec roula des yeux avant de disparaître pour apparaître un peu plus loin d'eux, il se servit de ses sens. Il fit signe que tout allait bien avant de suivre Jace jusqu'à la cabane de Valentin, Vera marcha près d'eux après être entré dans la cabane. Ils descendirent au sous-sol pour voir les traces de pentagramme, la dragonne passa sa main sur les traces de cendres et le sentit.

\- C'est un pentagramme d'envoi vers Edom et d'après l'odeur des cendres c'est assez récent examina Vera

\- Tu arrives à faire ça s'étonna Jace

\- Je suis une dragonne de feu donc les flammes et les cendres c'est mon domaine sourit Vera

Le noiraud sourit devant les propos de sa dragonne, ils examinèrent encore la pièce quand il sentit l'odeur de vieux papier. Il vit plusieurs carnets assez vieux, il le prit et commença à l'ouvrir pour lire.

\- Je crois que ça va vous intéresser ce que j'ai découvert lança Alec

\- Fais voir demanda Jace en tendant la main

Il lui donna le livre et lit ce qu'il était écrit, il s'énerva en voyant ce qu'il lisait. Il jura entre sa barbe, Clary lisait aussi en même temps qu'Isabelle.

\- Il a fait des expériences sur Jace et sur Jonathan, mais je ne comprends pas pour Jonathan pensa Clary confuse

\- En clair il doit être vivant et je pense qu'il est avec Valentin supposa Alec en s'asseyant sur les marches de l'escalier

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il soit mêlé avec Valentin réfuta Clary

Il ne lui répondit rien en lui laissant le bénéfice du doute, ils sortirent de la cabane. Ils proposèrent à Vera de brûler la cabane, elle le fit avec joie. Elle inspira une grande respiration avant de cracher du feu, la cabane prit feu.

\- Bon on rentre à New-York où vous préférez vous coltiner les vioques du conseil demanda Alec

\- On rentre gloussa Isabelle devant les propos de son frère

Ils rentrèrent à New-York et firent leur rapport à Maryse, Jace proposa à Alec de s'entraîner avec lui . Ils allèrent dans la salle d'entraînement, ils prirent chacun une arme avant de commencer à se battre. L'archer évitait les attaques de son parabataï avec une facilité déconcertante, celui-ci avait du mal à l'atteindre. Il disparut et réapparut derrière lui en le menaçant avec son arme,

\- Tu as tellement progressé que je n'arrive plus à te battre comme autrefois sourit Jace

\- Là-bas on ne joue pas et je suppose que tu as dû affronter l'un des sept chevaliers de Magnus n'est-ce pas demanda Alec

\- Plutôt me massacrer, je n'arrivais pas à le toucher du tout se renfrogna Jace en se souvenant de son échec cuisant contre Cobra

\- Sache qu'il a été gentil avec toi parce qu'il pouvait se débarrasser de toi d'une simple pichenette sourit Alec

Le blond fut choquer devant la puissance de Cobra, Isabelle arriva dans la salle et vit l'air choqué de Jace.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a questionna Isabelle

\- L'un des sept chevaliers de Magnus dont celui-ci qui m'a fait mordre la poussière aurait pu me tuer d'une simple pichenette répondit Jace

\- Par l'ange si les sept chevaliers de Magnus sont puissants comme ça qu'en ait-il des huit étoiles demanda Isabelle en se tournant vers son frère

\- Pareil répondit Alec en haussant les épaules

Ils furent troublés par la puissance des protecteurs du couple royal, la jeune femme se reprit de son trouble surtout qu'Alec avait dit cela d'un air détaché comme s'il n'avait rien de particulier.

\- Je vous proposais d'aller en boîte pour nous détendre un peu et oui Magnus va venir, je lui ai téléphoné pour l'inviter proposa isabelle en regardant son frère

\- Je viens sourit Alec

\- Pareil répondit Jace

\- Bon ben je vais téléphoner à Clary et Simon s'ils veulent venir aux rendez-vous devant le hall à sept heures pile proposa Isabelle en sortant de la salle d'entraînement

Jace balança la tête alors qu'Alec ricanait, plus tard Jace et Isabelle attendaient Alec dans le hall.

\- Par l'ange, Alec est plus en retard que toi Izzy râla Jace

\- Pour une fois que je ne suis pas la cause du retard alors ne râle pas rétorqua Isabelle

\- Bon on y va vous deux où vous préférez vous chamailler proposa Alec en apparaissant

Ils tournèrent la tête vers lui et écarquillèrent les yeux devant ses habits, il était habillé d'un débardeur moulant presque transparent qui laissait apparaître son torse. Il portait un pantalon noir avec des chaînes en argent, des bottes avec des sangles. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés et lui arrivait au niveau du dos, ses boucles d'oreilles ornait ses oreilles et l'une d'elle était pendante et avait au bout une perle noire. Il portait ses mitaines noires, il vit les yeux écarquillés de sa fratrie.

\- Quoi, j'ai quelque chose sur le visage demanda Alec

\- Euh rien réfutèrent les deux

\- Où est Clary questionna Alec

\- Elle arrive signala Jace

La rousse arriva et fut troublée par les habits du noiraud, ils se rendirent au Pandémonium. Simon les avait rejoint en souriant malgré leur différent entre Clary et lui, il aimait passer du temps avec eux. Lui aussi était stupéfait de la tenue d'Alec, celui-ci était parti danser sur la piste de danse. Il était en sandwich entre un loup-garou et un vampire et une fée voulait se mêler au sandwich,

\- Eh bien Alec est entrain d'enflammer toutes les personnes qui a dans cette boîte remarqua Simon

\- Il faut juste que Magnus arrive très vite souhaita Jace

Magnus du haut de son bureau était entrain de regarder Alec en bas entrain de danser entouré, il se lécha les lèvres devant son habit. Il se leva et descendit et alla rejoindre son amant, celui-ci avait senti son odeur près de lui. Il leva les yeux pour le regarder, il bougea ses hanches lascivement. Ses deux prétendants commencèrent à le tripoter quand ils ressentirent une aura menaçante près d'eux, ils levèrent la tête pour voir Magnus avec ses yeux de chat avec un air menaçant. Il s'approcha d'Alec et le plaqua contre son torse, il plaça ses mains stratégiquement pour montrer que le chasseur était à lui. Celui-ci sourit en sentant ses mains possessives sur lui, le sorcier mordilla son oreille doucement ce qui le fit gémir doucement.

\- Tu as l'air complètement sexy mon amour mais tu es entrain d'enflammer tout le monde avec tes habits susurra Magnus

\- Je voulais n'enflammer qu'une seule personne à savoir toi susurra Alec en se retournant

Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches, ils dansèrent lascivement sur la piste de danse. Du côté de la fratrie qui n'avait pas raté une miette de la scène,

\- Alors là, Magnus est plus que possessif constata Isabelle

\- Non tu crois parce que je ressens les émotions d'Alec et en ce moment c'est qu'il veut s'envoyer en l'air grimaça Jace la main sur sa rune de parabataï

Ils reportèrent leurs regards sur le couple qui étaient entrain de s'embrasser sauvagement sur la piste de danse, une femme vampire s'approcha du couple ou plutôt de Magnus ayant entendu sa réputation. Alec la vit se coller à son petit ami, il gronda férocement.

\- Dégage ordonna Alec d'une voix froide

Elle ne se fit pas prier et s'en alla, le sorcier ricana devant la possessivité de son amant. Il lui prit le poignet doucement,

\- Je voudrais te montrer mon bureau sourit Magnus d'une voix sensuelle

Il frémit devant la voix sensuelle, ils allaient dans le bureau de Magnus. Ils s'embrassèrent férocement, leurs crocs blessèrent leurs lèvres respectives. L'hôte du roi poussa son amant sur son bureau en le forçant à retirer son débardeur, il traça de sa langue les runes qu'il avait. Alec gémissait de plaisir sous la langue de son amant, celui-ci arriva vers son pantalon en cuir et le défit pour laisser l'érection d'Alec se libérer. Il se lécha les lèvres de gourmandise en regardant le membre dressé, il jeta un coup d'œil vers son amant qui avait les pupilles dilatées et les joues rouges sous le plaisir. Il lécha la longueur du sexe avant de le prendre en bouche, il cria de plaisir sous la caresse buccale de Magnus. Il griffa le bureau en laissant des marques, il lâcha plusieurs jurons sous le plaisir. Le sorcier ressortit le sexe de sa bouche, il le masturba doucement. Alec se redressa et l'embrassa fougueusement, il détacha son pantalon pour prendre le sexe dressé de son amant et commença à le masturber. Le sorcier gronda de plaisir, ils collèrent leurs érections ensemble et se masturbèrent jusqu'à qu'ils jouissent ensemble. Alec poussa un cri de jouissance alors que Magnus poussa un râle, celui-ci posa sa tête sur le torse en sueur de son amant. L'archer lui caressa les cheveux doucement, ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement.

\- On rentre proposa Magnus en levant la tête

\- D'accord, les autres vont se débrouiller lança Alec

Ils rentrèrent au loft, une semaine plus tard le conseil convoqua Alec pour une démonstration de ses pouvoirs acquis lors de son entraînement chez les dragons. Ils le firent entrer dans la salle, celui-ci rentra nonchalamment les mains dans les poches avec son bas de masque sur le visage. Il tourna la tête et vit Aldertree présent dans la salle,

\- Oh le petit joueur, alors tu n'as pas fini de frustrer toutes les femmes d'Idris avec ta petite bite se moqua Alec

\- Je te retourne la question avec ton sorcier rétorqua Aldertree furieux

\- Oh tu sais je m'amuse avec sa bite, pas plus tard qu'hier je l'avais dans ma bouche et ça a giclé dans ma bouche nargua Alec

Tous furent outrés du langage grossier du chasseur, Maryse et Robert commencèrent à avoir une migraine devant l'attitude de leur fils aîné.

\- Espèce de…commença Aldertree

Alec disparut et apparut devant lui, le bout de son ongle était sur le front d'Aldertree. Il sourit sadiquement,

\- Termine cette phrase et les équipes de nettoyage vont racler les bouts de ta cervelle sur le plafond susurra Alec d'une voix glaciale

\- Alec gronda Maryse

Il sourit encore plus avant de réapparaitre devant le conseil, le consul tapa du marteau pour calmer les esprits.

\- Je suppose que vous avez eu une aperçut de mes pouvoirs où vous voulez encore plus proposa Alec

\- Nous voudrons savoir l'emplacement d'Aragon questionna le consul Malachie

\- Malachie, nous avions décidé de ne pas aborder le sujet réfuta Imogène

Alec pencha la tête sur le côté avant de sourire narquoisement,

\- C'est au fond à droite de ton cul, comme si j'allais révéler l'emplacement d'Aragon aux faux-culs que vous êtes déclara Alec

\- Que voulez-vous insinuer Alec Lightwood questionna Malachie

\- J'insinue que certains d'entre eux vous sont à la solde de Valentin, certes je n'ai pas de preuves pour les accusés mais les faits sont là et les seules que je peux dire qu'ils sont innocents sont mes parents, l'inquisitrice et les Penhawool sinon les autres vous êtes suspects décréta Alec

\- Suspecter des membres de l'enclave d'être à la solde de Valentin est condamnable et vous pourrez être arrêté déclara Malachie

\- Alors arrêtez-moi car j'étais un vilain petit garçon mais n'oubliez pas d'envoyer Magnus Bane pour me punir sévèrement ricana Alec malicieux

\- Monsieur Lightwood un peu de tenu gronda Imogène

\- Je suis désolé pour Imogène avec les Penhawool et mes parents sinon les autres allez dans un sex-shop pour vous décoincer le cul s'excusa Alec

Ses parents eurent une envie subite de frapper leur fils par ses propos obscènes alors que tout le monde fut outré par la provocation d'Alec, celui-ci arbora un regard malicieux avant de reprendre son sérieux.

\- Arrêtez-moi et vous signez la fin des Nephilims car les dragons n'aiment pas qu'on enchaîne leur reine alors si vous voulez une guerre contre eux allez-y et à la fin vous perdrez tous la vie décréta Alec

Tous comprirent l'impact des mots du chasseur, Malachie fut troublé par les mots d'Alec au sujet de la filiation de certains membres du conseil à la solde de Valentin. Imogène se leva et déclara que celui-ci avait raison sur certain point car les recherches étaient toujours ralenties et qu'une enquête avait été ouverte, ils ajournèrent le conseil. Alec sortit et attendit ses parents pour rentrer, sa mère vint le voir.

\- Il y a des fois j'ai envie de te frapper et d'autres fois t'embrasser mais tu savais que c'était risquer de lancer ce genre de propos sourit Maryse

\- Je le sais maman mais il fallait que je leur secoue un peu les puces au lieu qu'ils accusent les autres d'être à la solde de Valentin maintenant on va savoir ce qu'il en résulte pendant ce temps nous on va rechercher le miroir mortel discrètement expliqua Alec

\- Ingénieux sourit Robert de fierté

\- Les dragons m'ont beaucoup appris là-bas ricana Alec

Ils sourirent de fierté en regardant leur fils, ils rentrèrent à New-York. Ils racontèrent à la fratrie ce qui s'était passé en réunion, Jace éclata de rire en apprenant l'humiliation de certains membres de l'enclave et les moqueries sur le sexe d'Aldertree.

\- En tout cas on dirait qu'il avait l'air de s'amuser lors de la réunion sourit Isabelle

\- Un amusement qui aurait pu lui coûter cher souffla Maryse

\- D'ailleurs où est-ce qu'il est questionna Clary

\- Il est parti avec un sourire tordu sur les lèvres en disant qu'il allait rendre visite à Magnus donc il ne faut pas être un grand génie pour savoir gloussa Jace

Au même moment Magnus caressa l'épaule de son amant en riant sur ce qui s'était passé à la réunion avec l'enclave,

\- J'aurai bien aimé voir la tête d'Aldertree quand tu as dit ça ricana Magnus

\- C'est à mourir de rire mon chéri ricana Alec

Il se pencha pour qu'il soit sur ses genoux, il lui crocheta la nuque pour l'embrasser. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement avant que Alec se mettre à califourchon sur son amant, après un moment à s'embrasser ils se levèrent pour faire des caresses intimes. Trois semaines plus tard Magnus organisa la fête de Max dans son loft, celui-ci fut heureux de sa fête.

\- J'espère que tu apprécies ta fête Max car c'est en ton honneur sourit Magnus en ouvrant les bras

\- C'est trop chouette complimenta Max

Maryse présenta ses excuses de l'absence de Robert, ils profitèrent de la fête quand des personnes de leur entourage commencèrent à délirer. Magnus comprit que quelqu'un est entrain de mettre la pagaille dans la fête, il enclencha sa barrière magique. Il prit son grimoire et désenchanta tout le monde avant de se faire voler son grimoire. Tout le groupe l'aida à fouiller avant de trouver un chat roux qui se transforma en une femme, Magnus lança un sort pour la capturer.

\- J'aurai du savoir que c'était toi Iris Rouge conclu Magnus

\- Je suis désolée s'excusa la femme

\- Où est mon grimoire questionna Magnus d'une voix implacable

Elle ne répondit rien ce qui énerva encore plus Magnus, celui-ci resserra sa magie sur la sorcière qui cria de douleur.

\- C'est Valentin qui l'a grimaça Iris

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui as donné à Valentin espèce d'idiote insulta Magnus

Il retient ma petite-fille en otage révéla Iris

\- Naïve que tu es, Madzie est en sécurité en ce moment mais avant que je t'envois libère les ordonna Magnus

Elle les libéra, Alec apparut rapidement alors que les autres arrivèrent une minute après lui. Le chasseur s'avança vers la sorcière pour lui éclater la cervelle,

\- Laisse là, je vais l'envoyer dans une autre dimension où elle ne pourrait faire de mal à personne décréta Magnus

\- Pitié Magnus supplia Iris

Il ouvrit un portail et l'expédia,

\- Tu ne mérites pas la pitié après avoir osé blesser ma reine déclara Magnus

Alec sourit à la déclaration de son amant,

\- Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait questionna Jace

\- On n'a qu'un seul moyen soupira Magnus

Ils se rendirent tous sur le toit, le sorcier ferma les yeux quand sept fragons arrivèrent par la voie des airs et se posèrent sur son balcon. Les sept se prosternèrent devant lui, Jace reconnu Cobra parmi eux.

\- Votre majesté demanda la seule fille du groupe

\- Retrouvez-moi mon grimoire et ramenez-le moi immédiatement ordonna Magnus ayant ses yeux vert d'eau

\- Entendu votre majesté répondirent-ils tous

Ils se levèrent et virent Alec derrière Magnus, ils hochèrent la tête pour saluer l'hôte de la reine. Celui-ci rendit leur salutation, ils étaient sur le point de s'en aller.

\- Connard, nous avons un compte à régler tous les deux cracha Jace en l'encontre de Cobra

\- Tiens le petit chiot parle ma parole se moqua Cobra

\- Je vais te faire regretter de m'avoir croisé menaça Jace en pointant son arme sur lui

Cobra ricana avant de disparaître pour apparaître devant lui, Jace lui donna un coup de poing qu'il évita facilement.

\- J'entends chaque muscle et chaque pensés que tu émets sourit Cobra

Isabelle et les autres encouragèrent Jace à abandonner contre le dragon, celui-ci lui donna un coup de genou dans le ventre.

\- Peuh, même Natsu est plus fort que toi se moqua Cobra

\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, viens te battre contre moi et ensuite on verra hurla Natsu

\- Et c'est reparti pour un tour soupirèrent les cinq autres

\- Ça suffit Cobra, va faire ce que je vous ai demandé demanda Magnus en croisant les bras

Le dragon ricana avant de partir en faisant la sourde oreille à Natsu qui hurlait, Jace grinça les dents d'avoir été vaincu encore une fois. Son parabataï vint le voir,

\- Arrête de vouloir l'affronter car tu risques de perdre la vie, comme je te l'ai déjà dit les sept chevaliers sont très puissant surtout Cobra qui est aussi le plus sadique du groupe expliqua Alec tranquillement

Il hocha la tête et se leva aidé de son frère, il vit que le sorcier le regardait profondément avant de détourner la tête. Pendant ce temps Valentin feuilletait le grimoire de Magnus, il le donna un sorcier pour le déchiffrer.

\- Trouve un moyen pour apprendre ses sorts sinon tu sais ce qu'il t'attend menaça Valentin

Il hocha la tête et commença à déchiffrer le grimoire de Magnus, le chef alla dans une autre pièce et vit son fils présent.

\- Ça commence à remuer dans les hautes sphères depuis la déclaration de ce réceptacle de la reine au sujet d'un potentiel membre du conseil à ta solde nargua Sébastian

\- Ils trouveront un moyen de le détourner de moi répliqua Valentin

Ils ne sentirent pas sept présences au-dessus d'eux, ils rentrèrent tous à l'institut à part Alec qui resta avec Magnus.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la premier réunion du monde obscurs et le retour des huit étoiles. Bisous glacées.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **HekateWitch1: Je suis désolée si tu veux un conseil evite le chapitre de demain XD eh oui Alec est super sexy comme ça**

 **Mai 0067: Surtout d'avoir oser toucher à "sa reine" XD**

 **Lavigne 126; M momie perverse ravie que le chapitre t'ai plut allez demain encore un sur une scène que tu m'a proposer par contre le lemon n'est pas avant le chapitre 20 pour mieux frustrer mes lecteurs XD**

 **Alec Barton: Pour Cobra tu vas le retrouver encore plus sadique plus tard et ravie que la provocation d'Alec t'ai plut XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 13, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 13**_

Alec avait les mains dans les poches et évitait les attaques répétées d'Isabelle et de Jace, il disparut et réapparut pour donner un coup de pied dans le dos de sa sœur. Il toucha légèrement le front de son parabataï qui se fit projeter au sol sur plusieurs mètres, sa fratrie avait demandé de s'entraîner avec eux comme autrefois mais au vu de sa nouvelle puissance ça avait tourné vers un combat deux contre un. Isabelle revint à la charge en mettant son fouet sous forme de bâton, il sourit et évita les coups de bâton de sa sœur. Il prit son Katana et la para d'une seule main, elle remarqua qu'il n'avait pas dégainé son épée ce qui la rendit sceptique. Jace arriva par-derrière avant de se faire frapper par le coup d'Isabelle, ils entendirent un ricanement moqueur. Ils tournèrent la tête pour voir Alec qui avait un sourire narquois sur les lèvres et son Katana sur l'épaule, ils s'énervèrent contre leur frère avant de sourire après avoir vu leur jeune frère se faufiler discrètement derrière lui. Il sauta doucement pour lui donner un coup de pied quand il l'arrêta et le fit valser dans les airs, il se reprit et atterrit doucement. Ils soupirèrent devant la puissance de leur frère aîné, ils attaquèrent tous les trois. Alec sourit avant de plisser les yeux légèrement en envoyant une onde de choc, ils furent repousser au sol. Vera qui était assis sur les marches de l'escalier sourit devant l'onde de choc, elle apparut sur l'épaule du chasseur qui regardait sa fratrie se remettre debout difficilement.

\- Bordel on a beau s'y mettre à trois impossibles de te vaincre soupira Jace

\- Mon niveau n'est plus le même depuis que je suis parti à Aragon révéla Alec en mettant son Katana sur sa hanche

\- Comment tu as su que je me faufilais derrière toi questionna Max

\- Le bruit de ta respiration t'a trahi répondit Alec

\- La prochaine fois je bloquerai ma respiration pour t'avoir promis Max

Il ébouriffa les cheveux de son petit frère, celui-ci avait commencé sa formation de Shadowhunter auprès de sa fratrie. Il n'avait pas encore effectué de mission mais ça ne saurait tarder, l'enclave avait lancé une enquête concernant les membres du cercle au sein même de l'enclave. Beaucoup furent inculper après avoir retrouvé des preuves de leur implication, ils avaient maudi Alec qui les avaient en quelque sorte dénoncé. Maryse et Robert furent innocentés immédiatement car ils n'avaient jamais été dans le cercle après que Valentin ait tenté d'enlever leur fils, le noiraud s'étira et fit un sourire joueur en faisant craquer ses membres. Il mit les mains dans ses poches et rentra dans l'institut après leur entraînement dehors. La fratrie le suivit à l'intérieur, Sébastian vit la poussière sur les vêtements d'Isabelle et de Jace ainsi que Max alors qu'Alec n'avait rien du tout.

\- Alors c'était bien l'entraînement questionna Sébastian

\- Nous on s'entraînait tous les trois et lui il se marrait répliqua Isabelle en pointant le doigt sur Alec

\- Pas ma faute, si j'ai une puissance démesurée en plus je vous ai déjà dit que l'entraînement de Shadowhunter était comme un parcours de santé contrairement à celui des dragons se défendit Alec malgré le sourire moqueur qu'il avait

\- C'était comment demanda Jace en sachant déjà la réponse

Il sourit encore plus avec Vera avant de disparaître tous les deux pour aller dans sa chambre pour prendre son bain, la fratrie soupira en sachant que leur frère aîné ne sera jamais enclin à révéler son entraînement chez les dragons. Vera était assise sur le lavabo et regardait Alec entrain de prendre sa douche,

\- Alors quand as-tu décidé de repartir à Aragon questionna Vera

\- Pas pour le moment,je trouve d'abord ce bâtard de Valentin et son enfoiré de fils, je les dégomme ensuite je retourne là-bas répondit Alec en passant une main dans ses cheveux longs humides

\- Pour ta famille demanda Vera

\- Je ne sais pas pour eux pour le moment mais j'aviserai à ce moment-là pensa Alec

La dragonne hocha la tête et regarda le corps nu du réceptacle, dans son dos il avait un grand dragon blanc et avec des yeux violines qui recouvrait tout son dos. Il ferma l'eau et prit une serviette et s'essuya en se retourna vers Vera, celle-ci disparut et apparut allongée sur son lit pendant qu'il apparaissait aussi pour se changer. Après ça ils retournèrent dans la salle d'opération, le noiraud se dirigea vers la cuisine pour manger un bout. Il vit sa sœur entrain de faire à manger, il prit son café pour boire.

\- Tu ne veux pas manger proposa Isabelle

\- Non, je ne veux pas mourir se moqua Alec

\- Idiot, et toi Vera questionna Isabelle

\- Pareil grimaça Vera en sentant l'odeur nauséabonde

L'archer rigola ce qui énerva sa sœur, celle-ci essaya de le frapper avec une cuillère en bois. Il ria encore plus, la fillette proposa d'apprendre la cuisine à la jeune femme qui fut sceptique mais accepta malgré tout. L'hôte prit une pomme et la croqua en laissant les filles seules dans la cuisine, il disparut et apparut dans le hall pour aller chez son amant. Il arriva rapidement chez lui, il entra et le vit entrain de discuter avec un client. Le client le remercia avant de jeter un regard hautain à Alec, celui-ci fit un sourire moqueur pour l'énervé. Celui-ci se tourna vers Magnus,

\- Votre majordome est très impoli critiqua l'homme

\- Ce n'est pas mon majordome mais mon petit ami rectifia Magnus

Il fut outré par les paroles du sorcier, pour enfoncer le clou Alec vint embrasser sauvagement son petit ami. Celui-ci lui tripota les fesses ce qui dégoûta le client qui commença à vociférer des mots homophobes,

\- Votre commande sera prête dans une semaine monsieur alors je vous prierai de bien vouloir me laisser maintenant déclara Magnus en caressant la hanche d'Alec

Il s'en alla hautainement, Magnus soupira de fatigue. Il sentit une caresse amoureuse sur son visage,

\- Tu es vraiment fatigué en ce moment remarqua Alec

\- Il y a beaucoup de commande et de guérison en ce moment soupira Magnus

\- Allez viens proposa Alec en l'entraînant dans la chambre

Il le fit s'allonger sur le ventre après lui avoir retiré sa chemise de soie bleue, il se mit à califourchon sur ses fesses et commença à le masser ce qui le fit soupirer d'aise en se sentant se détendre.

\- C'est Grandine qui t'a appris ça demanda Magnus les yeux fermé

\- Oui, disons que j'avais appris à le faire étant le parabataï de Jace mais Grandine à peaufiner mon savoir sur le massage sourit Alec

Il gémit de plaisir sous ses muscles détendus, il se retourna de ce fait Alec se retrouva en contact avec son intimité. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement, il lui caressa le flanc de la cuisse. Ils entendirent la porte sonner ce qui les firent soupirer tous les deux, le sorcier claqua des doigts et fit ouvrir la porte. La fratrie d'Alec débarqua dans la chambre et les vit dans la position,

\- Mince on dérange demanda Isabelle

\- Bien sûr que non, nous n'avons pas encore commencé les festivités ricana Magnus ce qui fit glousser Alec

\- Eh bien tu pourras le faire plus tard parce que nous avons besoin d'Alec pour une bagarre de vampire décréta Jace

\- J'arrive sourit Alec

Il se leva de sa position après avoir embrassé son amant fougueusement, il prit son Katana qu'il avait laissé à l'entrée. Il se tourna vers sa fratrie et prit son arc et ses flèches, il mit son bas de visage et salua son petit ami. Ils se dirigèrent vers un bar où des vampires étaient entrain de se bagarrer, l'un d'eux les vit arriver. Il commença à se jeter sur eux, Jace l'empala sur son épée alors que Isabelle faisait claquer son fouet sous la forme de bâton. Clary qui les accompagnait sortit sa dague, Alec bailla devant la situation avant de prendre son arc et ses flèches. Il tira rapidement ses flèches avant de disparaître et apparaît ce qui déstabilisa les vampires,

\- ÇA SUFFIT cria une voix

Alec se tourna vers la voix et vit Raphaël arriver avec les membres de son clan, les autres vampires se firent capturer par eux.

\- Salut mon petit Raphaël, comment vas-tu salua Alec avec un sourire narquois

\- Ça va et toi, Magnus m'avait dit que tu étais de retour depuis un moment sourit Raphaël

\- Ouais, je suis parti à Aragon pendant trois semaines mais le temps n'est pas le même là-bas. Disons qu'un jour ici vaut un an là-bas mais rassures-toi je vieillissais lentement rassura Alec

\- Je vois mais ça m'a fait plaisir de te retrouver sourit Raphaël

Il acquiesça et s'étira lentement avant de se tourner vers sa fratrie qui l'attendait pour partir, il rentrait avec eux ou plutôt il les attendait toutes les cinq minutes. Ils rentrèrent à l'institut, ils firent leur rapport à Maryse. Elle hocha la tête pour leur rapport, elle regarda son fils aîné assis nonchalamment dans le canapé les pieds - croisés sur la table basse. Elle se mit à réfléchir en le regardant,

\- J'ai décidé quelque chose et je sais que tu seras apte à le faire Alec déclara Maryse

\- Si c'est au sujet de l'enclave je te préviens maman que je ne m'excuserais pas signala Alec en souriant moqueusement

\- Non et même si je te le demande ou que je te supplie tu ne le feras pas gronda Maryse

Il fit un sourire narquois à sa mère, celle-ci balança la tête.

\- Je voudrais que tu t'occupes d'organiser une réunion avec le monde obscur et faire le point sur la situation expliqua Maryse

\- Tu veux que je joue les médiateurs, ça peut aller. Je vais organiser et voir avec eux sur la situation commenta Alec

\- Je savais que tu adorerais mon idée sourit Maryse

Son fils fit un sourire sincère pour la première fois depuis son retour, il commença à sortir de l'institut pour aller voir Luke. Il arriva devant le restaurant et entra, trois hommes assez costauds virent devant lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux questionna l'un d'eux

\- Moi rien avec vous bande de sous-fifre mais je veux parler avec Luke demanda Alec avec un sourire narquois

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux à Luke demanda un autre en retenant son ami

\- Quelque chose qui te dépasse alors va me chercher Luke immédiatement ordonna Alec en penchant la tête sur le côté

Ils commencèrent à s'énerver contre Alec, l'un d'eux essaya de se faufiler derrière lui quand il disparut et apparut assis sur la table avec un sourire moqueur. Luke entra dans la pièce en sortant de la cuisine,

\- Du calme les gars et Alec s'il te plaît ne les provoquent pas apaisa Luke

\- Entendu mais la prochaine fois dis-leur de m'écouter conseilla Alec en les regardant

\- D'accord mais d'abord dis-moi ce qui se passe questionna Luke

\- Maman m'a chargée de faire le point avec le monde obscur au sujet du bâtard alias Valentin alors j'organise une réunion sur ce sujet et aussi de cesser un peu les querelles entre tous le monde expliqua Alec

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on tente de régler cette situation mais personne ne veut faire un effort surtout l'enclave déclara Luke

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour l'enclave, ils sont occupés par leur propre enquête sur les membres du conseil qui sont à la solde de Valentin ricana Alec

\- Alors la rumeur était fondée conclue Luke

\- Grâce à moi, bon je compte sur toi en tant que représentant des loups-garous demanda Alec

\- Compte sur moi d'ailleurs c'est vrai que tu es devenu fort à ce que m'a dit Clary interrogea Luke

Il disparut et apparut devant lui en tenant une brioche chinoise dans la main qui était à douze mètres d'eux, il sourit et planta ses crocs à l'intérieur après avoir retiré son bas de masque. Tous étaient impressionnés par la vitesse du réceptacle à part les trois hommes costauds, il sortit dehors en mangeant son pain. Simon sortit de la cabane avec Maia qui riait,

\- Bonsoir le vampire et au revoir le vampire salua Alec en se dirigeant vers l'hôtel de Raphaël

\- ATTENDS cria une voix

Il se retourna en remettant son masque, les trois hommes costauds n'ayant pas aimé l'humiliation du noiraud vinrent le provoquer. Celui-ci disparut avant d'apparaître plus loin d'eux, ceux-là le cherchèrent du regard. Il se dirigea tranquillement vers l'hôtel Dumort, il attendit devant l'entrée. Il sentit l'odeur de mort avec des mouvements autour de lui,

\- Du calme, je suis venu voir Raphaël prévint Alec

\- Très bien, viens sourit une femme asiatique en savant le lien entre eux

Il signala son intention au vampire avant de repartir pour l'appartement de son petit ami, celui-ci l'accueilli avec un sourire avant de se faire embrasser férocement. Il le plaqua contre le mur de son hall en levant sa jambe pour frotter son bassin contre le sien, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Il lui expliqua son intention ce qu'il approuva,

\- As-tu signalé la réunion à la reine des fées demanda Magnus en se rendant dans son bureau,

\- Pas encore mais je vais lui envoyer un message de feu pour la prévenir répondit Alec en s'allongeant dans son canapé

\- Je vois souffla Magnus en le voyant s'affaler sur son canapé

Il vint vers lui et l'embrasser fougueusement, ils allèrent dans la chambre pour faire des caresses intimes et des baisers avant de s'endormir. Le lendemain Alec se réveilla en s'étirant et remarqua l'absence de son amant près de lui, il tourna la tête pour le voir appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte avec une tasse de café. Il était habillé de son boxer bleu avec un peignoir rouge,

\- Tu me laisses seul dans le lit méchant amant sourit Alec

\- Pas plus tard qu'hier soir tu semblais apprécier ce méchant amant t'embrasse susurra Magnus

Il sourit lascivement avant de se lever pour l'embrasser langoureusement, il lui prit sa tasse et le but.

\- Merci pour le café sourit Alec

Il se prépara pour partir, à force de venir chez Magnus et d'y dormir il avait commencé à laisser ses affaires chez lui. Il rentra dans l'institut, au même moment les - sept généraux arrivèrent dans l'appartement de Magnus. Une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus s'approcha de lui avec son grimoire,

\- Vous l'avez retrouvé sourit Magnus

\- Ce n'était pas facile parce que cet abruti avait posté des gardes partout se renfrogna Cobra en mettant les mains dans ses poches

\- Heureusement que Rogue s'est servie de son habilité de l'ombre pour se faufiler partout sourit Natsu en prenant le cou d'un garçon aux cheveux noirs

Rogue eut un faible sourire, Magnus acquiesça et claqua des doigts pour faire disparaître son grimoire. Ils s'inclinèrent devant leur roi avant de s'en aller, pendant ce temps Valentin fulmina du vol du grimoire de Magnus. Sébastian vint près de lui avec un sourire froid,

\- Comment tu vas faire maintenant demanda Jonathan

\- J'ai encore des cartes dans ma manche ricana Valentin

Plus tard Alec attendit dans le hall les représentants de chaque espèce, Luke arriva en premier et sourit au réceptacle.

\- Ravie de te revoir Alec salua Luke en lui serrant la main

\- Moi de même Luke, sourit Alec

Il accueillit Raphaël et Méliorn, Jace vint le rejoindre. Magnus arriva dans le hall, le blond se tourna vers son frère qui avait déjà disparu pour aller embrasser sauvagement son amant tout en le plaquant contre le mur. Isabelle arriva près de lui et riait nerveusement en voyant le couple,

\- Je vois qu'ils sont entrain de se dire bonjour remarqua Isabelle

\- A peine que Magnus ait franchi la porte qu'ils se jettent sur les lèvres de l'un et de l'autre soupira Jace en frottant sa main sur sa rune de parabataï

Magnus avait retourné Alec pour le plaquer contre le mur à son tour, le noiraud gronda en se sentant plaqué contre le mur. Il frotta sa jambe sur le mollet de son amant tout en suçotant son lobe d'oreille, celui-ci était enfoui dans son cou et était entrain de le marquer. Maryse arriva et vit Jace et Isabelle debout dans le hall,

\- Où est Alec car les membres des représentants attendent et aussi ils manquent Magnus demanda Maryse

Ils pointèrent le doigt en toussant et elle tourna la tête pour voir son fils entrain de se faire tripoter par le sorcier pendant que ses mains étaient sur les fesses de son amant, elle soupira en se massant les tempes. Le couple entendit un raclement de gorge, ils tournèrent la tête synchro pour voir Maryse tapant des pieds impatientes.

\- Je vous rappelle que vous avez une réunion et aussi que c'est un lieu public rappela Maryse

\- J'avais zappé la réunion se souvient Alec en se léchant les lèvres

\- La prochaine fois que je vous vois vous tripoter comme ça, je vous jette sous une douche froide tous les deux menaça Maryse les mains sur les hanches

Ils disparurent pour se rendre dans la salle de réunion, Alec s'excusa d'un air nonchalamment. Il proposa certains points avec eux, Méliorn aborda le sujet des dragons.

\- Tu es le réceptacle de la reine des dragons, de ce fait nous voulons savoir si tu vas les mettre en charge dans cette guerre contre Valentin commenta Méliorn

\- C'est vrai que je peux diriger le peuple des dragons mais je ne vais pas les utiliser à mes fins personnelles surtout sans le consentement de mon roi sourit Alec en jetant un coup d'œil vers Magnus

\- De ton roi ? Je croyais que seule la reine s'était réincarnée déduit Luke

\- C'est vrai mais il y a aussi le roi mais pour le moment je ne dirai rien sur son identité répondit Alec

\- Très bien mais cela va vous poser un problème à tous les deux non demanda Raphaël

\- Bien sûr que non car nous avons déjà discuté tous les deux sur ce sujet sourit Magnus

Ils parlèrent sur d'autres sujets concernant le monde obscur, après ça ils ajournèrent la réunion. Alec disparut pour aller faire son rapport à sa mère,

\- Donc ça c'est bien passé la réunion conclue Maryse

\- Oui, beaucoup de points ont été abordé de même que l'implication des dragons déclara Alec en se récurant l'oreille

Elle acquiesça et soupira avant d'observer son fils, celui-ci fronça les sourcils en voyant son hésitation.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as maman demanda Alec

\- Je vais repartir à Idris pour les affaires et je sais que tu ne veux pas reprendre la direction pour le moment et de plus Jace ne veut pas trop s'en mêler dans la paperasse expliqua Maryse

\- Tu m'étonne qui ne veut pas, il préfère être sur le terrain ricana Alec narquoisement

\- Justement c'est pour ça que l'enclave a décidé d'envoyer quelqu'un d'autre révéla Maryse

\- Si c'est cette petite bite d'Aldertree qu'il reste à Idris parce que je ne veux pas voir sa sale face d'enculé jura Alec

\- Alec gronda Maryse outrée

\- Désolé s'excusa Alec pas désolé

\- Même si je sais que tu t'entends pas avec lui néanmoins il est le seul disponible car Lydia est encore en convalescence depuis l'attaque de ce démon expliqua Maryse

\- D'accord même si je préfère ma petite blonde favorite, va pour cette tête de bite soupira Alec

\- Essaye de ne pas le provoquer ou autres demanda Maryse

\- Ouais râla Alec

Elle soupira devant l'attitude nonchalante de son fils, Aldertree arriva plus tard dans l'institut. Il marcha triomphant de son retour mais tiqua en voyant Alec assis affalé sur la chaise avec Vera près de lui,

\- Tiens voila le retour de la tête de bite parasite alors tu veux venir frustrer toutes les femmes de New-York avec ta bite rikiki se moqua Alec ce qui fit rire sa fratrie

Alec Lightwood je vous ordonne de modérer vos paroles s'il vous plait ou sinon…stoppa Aldertree en voyant l'ongle de l'hôte sur son front

\- …sinon quoi demanda Alec avec un visage sadique

Il déglutit et ravala sa fierté, il ne dit plus rien. Le noiraud se retira et se remit sur sa chaise près de sa dragonne, Izzy vint calmer la tension en signalant une activité démoniaque dans le Bronx. Ils se rendirent aux Bronx, Alec marcha quand il se plongea dans son monde. Tiamat était assis dans un canapé ancien,

\- Vraiment nos deux personnalités fusionnées sont explosif ricana Tiamat

\- Je sais d'ailleurs nos hommes adorent cette personnalité sourit Alec

\- Cette personnalité qui a hérité de mes pires défauts et de tes qualités déclara Tiamat

Il ricana avant de retourner dans son monde, ils arrivèrent vers un endroit et un démon fonça sur eux.

\- Vera interpella Alec

\- Je sais compris Vera en disparaissant

La dragonne avait insisté pour venir avec eux car elle s'ennuyait à l'institut, elle disparut et attendit que le combat se termine pour eux. Alec comme à son habitude tira ses flèches avec une rapidité fulgurante tout en protégeant sa famille, Isabelle donna un coup de fouet au démon alors que Jace trancha les membres du démon. Clary était à Idris pour le moment en rendant visite à sa mère qui avait étéfinalement rappelée par l'enclave pour la surveiller étroitement, ils terminèrent de tuer le démon. L'archer fit craquer ses membres avant de sourire narquoisement,

\- Bon on rentre sinon l'autre parasite va encore gronder sur notre retard se moqua Alec

Sa fratrie hocha la tête et ils commencèrent à marcher avec Vera qui était de retour sur l'épaule d'Alec, ils arrivèrent devant le portail de l'institut quand Alec et Vera sentirent des personnes venir vers eux.

\- Elles arrivent constata Vera

\- Qui donc demanda Jace

\- Les huit étoiles, elles viennent nous rendre visite répondit Alec en regardant le ciel

Ils regardèrent le ciel pour voir huit dragonnes venir se poser en se transformant respectivement en humaine, le réceptacle et la jeune dragonne sourirent en les voyant. Jace et Isabelle reconnurent facilement le groupe d'Uranus mais eurent du mal à reconnaître les quatre autres,

\- Je suis ravie de vous retrouver les filles sourit Alec

\- Je vois que tu suis toujours mes conseils vestimentaires sourit Venus

Il sourit devant ses propos avant de s'avancer vers eux pour prendre dans ses bras chacune d'elles, Isabelle vint les voir pour les saluer.

\- Moi c'est Isabelle Lightwood ravie de faire votre connaissance se présenta Isabelle

\- Moi c'est Jace Herondale se présenta Jace en faisant un sourire charmeur

Les quatre autres que le groupe d'Uranus furent sous le charme de Jace ce qui fit rouler les yeux Alec et les autres filles, elles se présentèrent.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes venue, il y a un problème s'inquiéta Alec

\- Rien juste qu'on voulait te voir sourit Uranus

\- Dis plutôt que vous avez eu marre d'entendre Ignir se plaindre des dégâts qu'on fait accusa Jupiter

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait demanda Isabelle

\- Bof on s'est encore battu avec le groupe de Natsu et pour notre défense c'est eux qui nous ont provoqués grommela Uranus

\- Je ne comprends pas vous vous bagarrez avec les sept dragons de Magnus souligna Jace

\- Seulement avec Natsu et Gajeel avec Sting car ils n'arrêtent pas de nous chercher des crosses raconta Neptune

Le réceptacle rigola à ses dires sur leur bagarre que racontait Uranus, Venus s'était rapprochée d'Izzy en parlant de vêtements avec Jupiter et Mars. Pluton se tenait à l'écart et regarda Saturne avec Vera discuter ensemble, Aldertree sortit et vit les huit étoiles au grand complet.

\- Je suis Victor Aldertree et je voudrais savoir qui vous êtes demanda l'émissaire de l'enclave

Mars s'avança vers Alec et lui prit les mains,

\- Nous avons appris pour Valentin et tu peux nous appeler quand tu veux pour venir t'aider promit Mars

\- Merci Mars remercia Alec

\- Bon c'est l'heure de nous pour partir avant que le chambellan s'énerve contre nous d'avoir trop tardé signala Jupiter

\- Merci d'être passé les filles sourit Alec

Elles le serrèrent dans leurs bras avant de se transformer et de s'en aller après avoir ignoré superbement Aldertree,

\- Elles sont chouettes les filles surtout Uranus sourit Isabelle

\- Neptune et Uranus sont ensemble révéla Alec en disparaissant

La fratrie souffla amusé et regarda à peine l'émissaire de l'enclave, celui-ci serra les poings de rage d'être ignoré et surtout de se faire moquer par Alec.

\- Ça tu vas me le payer Lightwood promit Aldertree

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la dépendance d'Isabelle et la décision de Clary. Bisous glacées.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **HekateWitch1: Pour ce chapitre tu risque de perdre ton cerveau, oui Alec en mode majordome Black Butler XD**

 **Maia 0067: Il prépare un coup foireux qui sera dans ce chapitre, grâce à ses sept chevalier qu'il a pu récupérer son grimoire XD**

 **Alec Barton : J'essayerais de mettre une discussion entre les quatre couple si tu veux par contre je ne crois pas que la menace de Maryse va faire effet sur les deux car ils seront encore plus chaud encore**

 **Lavigne 126: Voilà l'un de tes scène que tu voulais XD et j'espère que c'est à la hauteur de tes espérances**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 14, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 14**_

Alec souriait sardoniquement lors d'une réunion avec Aldertree dans le bureau directorial, celui-ci le fusillait du regard pour son attitude provocatrice. Il les congédia tous de son bureau, le noiraud déambula dans le couloir en critiquant assez fortement le sexe d'Aldertree et Vera éclata de rire silencieusement étant sur son épaule. Il mit les mains dans sa poche et usa de sa vitesse pour se retrouver dans le hall pour partir chez son petit ami, il proposa à sa dragonne de venir avec lui ce qui l'enchanta. Ils arrivèrent ensemble chez le sorcier qui les accueillit, celle-ci fut ravie d'être chez l'hôte du roi. Alec sourit devant son admiration, plus tard elle se coucha dans une chambre d'amie de Magnus. Le couple était entrain de s'embrasser dans le canapé, l'archer était à califourchon sur son amant. Ils se levèrent et allèrent terminer leur soirée dans le lit par des caresses intimes, plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulé depuis la visite des huit étoiles qui étaient venu rendre visite à Alec. Celui-ci avec sa fratrie continuait de traquer Valentin qui échappait toujours à leur contrôle, l'enquête continuait toujours à Idris. Beaucoup de membres du conseil continuaient à être soupçonné alors que d'autres étaient tombé en disgrâce après avoir trouvé des preuves contre eux, l'inquisitrice traquait toutes les personnes collaborant avec Valentin. Robert et Maryse étaient toujours à Idris pour les affaires en laissant l'institut aux mains d'Aldertree après avoir posé sa candidature pour être le directeur encore une fois, l'enclave avait approuvé sa candidature et l'envoya pour y être jusqu'à ce que Maryse ou Robert retourne à New-York. Le lendemain Alec se réveilla en sentant le bras de Magnus sur sa taille, il se retourna et caressa sa joue amoureusement. Il effleura ses lèvres doucement, ses lèvres le capturèrent dans un baiser passionnément. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, Magnus vint le surplomber. Il lui caressa son flanc,

\- Bonjour amour salua Magnus

\- Bonjour amour salua Alec à son tour

Il ricana et se pencha pour capturer encore une fois ses lèvres, ils entendirent du bruit dans la cuisine. Ils se levèrent pour voir Vera terminer le petit déjeuner,

\- Tu as fait le petit déjeuner, c'est gentil sourit Magnus

\- Merci remercia Vera

Son maître l'embrassa dans les cheveux, ils mangèrent le petit déjeuner. Vera supplia le chasseur de pouvoir rester un peu avec le sorcier, celui-ci accepta.

\- Mais je pose une condition que tu retournes à l'institut après avertis Alec

\- D'accord accepta Vera

Le noiraud balança la tête et se rendit à l'institut, il arriva les mains dans les poches et trouva Sébastian entrain de discuter avec un autre chasseur. Celui-ci le vit arriver tranquillement,

\- Bonjour Alec salua Sébastian

\- Salut où est ma famille demanda Alec

\- Jace est dans la bibliothèque et ta sœur est parti faire un travail pour Aldertree auprès des loups-garous avec Max répondit Sébastian

Il hocha la tête et disparu pour apparaître dans la bibliothèque et vit son parabataï entrain de lire profondément le carnet de Valentin, il sentait la colère palpable de son frère en lisant les carnets d'expérience du chasseur. Il mit la main sur son épaule ce qui le fit sursauter, il se rassura en le voyant.

\- J'ai envie de tuer ce connard lentement déclara Jace

\- Comme nous tous apaisa Alec

\- Il a dupé ma mère pour qu'elle ingère le sang d'Ithuriel, mais a la mort de mon père quand elle s'est suicidée au lieu de la sauver il a préféré me sauver parce que j'étais son cobaye fulmina Jace en jetant le carnet sur la table

\- Jace, ta mère ne pouvait pas savoir ce que Valentin prévoyait de faire en plus il aimait duper tout le monde autour de lui. Regarde Jocelyn, elle lui a fait confiance en croyant qu'il aimait vraiment mais tu vois le résultat. Il n'a pas hésité à faire des expériences sur son fils et sur sa fille expliqua Alec en tapant le dos de son parabataï

Il acquiesça en remerciant son frère de l'avoir réconforté,

\- C'est bizarre quand tu joues au sage nargua Jace

\- Il faut juste être équilibré de temps en temps, je peux être sage quand je veux ricana Alec en passant une main dans ses cheveux

Il ria devant les propos de son frère, ils sortirent de la bibliothèque. Ils déambulèrent ensemble dans le couloir, ils trouvèrent Isabelle avec Max qui revenaient de leur mission auprès des loups-garous.

\- Alors c'était bien la mission questionna Jace

\- Trop bien, il y a Simon qui m'a entraîné à le repérer sourit Max

\- Je suis heureux pour toi petit frère sourit Alec en lui ébouriffant ses cheveux

Le plus jeune de la fratrie était entrain de grimacer sous l'ébouriffement de sa chevelure, Isabelle sourit avec Jace devant sa grimace. Ils savaient que leur jeune frère avait horreur qu'on lui ébouriffe les cheveux,

\- Dis Alec est-ce que tu voudrais venir t'entraîner avec moi proposa Max

\- D'accord mais ne crie pas si je t'envoie d'une pichenette contre le mur accepta Alec

Il hocha la tête et alla dans la salle d'entraînement, Isabelle regarda autour d'eux avant d'observer son grand-frère.

\- Je n'ai pas vu Vera, où est-ce qu'elle est questionna Isabelle

\- Elle est avec Magnus, elle voulait passer du temps avec lui comme c'est l'hôte du roi répondit Alec

\- Je vois, je vais faire mon rapport à Aldertree souffla Isabelle en s'en allant

\- La tête de bite est dans son bureau ricana Alec moqueusement

Les deux autres balancèrent la tête devant la moquerie d'Alec sur Aldertree, il sourit avant de disparaître pour réapparaître dans la salle d'entraînement. Max l'attendait et commença à l'attaquer, il esquiva sans cesse ses attaques. Jace vint les voir dans la salle d'entraînement, il vit Max donner des coups à l'hôte de la reine qui évitait ses attaques avec une facilité déconcertante. Celui-ci passa derrière le dos de son petit frère et le poussa avec son doigt ce qui le fit valser contre le mur, il releva et chargea de nouveau sur lui. Il continua de lui donner des coups quand son frère lui prit les mains et mit son doigt sur son front, il ferma les yeux pour amorcer le coup mais ne ressentit rien. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir Alec sourire narquoisement,

\- Tu progresses rapidement petite frère complimenta Alec

\- Mais je suis loin de t'égaler soupira Max

\- N'essaie pas de t'égaler à moi car mon niveau est loin de ce que tu peux imaginer mais je conseille d'essayer de progresser pour toi-même conseilla Alec

Il hocha la tête, pendant ce temps Isabelle faisait son compte-rendu avec Aldertree sur sa mission sur les loups-garous. Celui-ci l'observa profondément,

\- Bien, vous avez l'air d'être fatiguée remarqua Aldertree

\- Ça ira juste une bonne nuit de sommeil ensuite j'irai mieux sourit Isabelle fatiguée

Je comprends entre les missions et les recherches sur Valentin c'est beaucoup de pression et de fatigue mais j'ai une solution pour que vous soyez en pleine forme proposa Aldertree en se levant de sa chaise de bureau

\- Je vous dis que ça ira, je vais aller me reposer un peu rassura Isabelle

Il ouvrit une petite boîte sur l'étage et ressortit une boîte de crème, il s'approcha d'elle en ouvrant la fermeture.

\- C'est un remède très efficace pour récupérer très rapidement sourit Aldertree

\- Vous croyez demanda Isabelle

Il prit la crème et l'appliqua sur le cou de la jeune femme, celle-ci sentit la crème lui donner une forte dose d'adrénaline dans son corps. Une larme s'écoula sur sa joue, elle haleta fortement sous le choc.

\- Comment vous vous sentez demanda Aldertree

\- Mieux maintenant sourit Isabelle en essuyant la larme

\- N'abusez pas trop de ce produit sourit Aldertree

Elle acquiesça et prit la crème avant de partir, le directeur la regarda partir avant d'avoir un sourire de vengeance.

\- Je t'avais dit que tu allais me le payer Lightwood, on va voir qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant que j'ai donné du yin-Feng à ta sœur chérie ricana Aldertree

Plus tard Isabelle devenait de plus en plus accro au venin de Vampire, Alec venait de revenir chez Magnus après avoir passé la nuit chez lui. Il trouva sa sœur entrain de fouiller l'hologramme de la ville, il apparut près d'elle ce qui la fit sursauter. Il s'appuya de dos contre la table,

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches demanda Alec en la voyant essouffler

\- Rien juste je cherche des pistes sur Valentin souffla Isabelle

Il sentit l'odeur de la sueur chez sa sœur, il remarqua son état fiévreux. Il plissa ses yeux en la regardant,

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as questionna Alec

\- Rien je t'assure rassura Isabelle

Il ne l'a cru pas et disparut pour rentrer dans sa chambre où il trouva Vera entrain de dormir dans son lit, il s'approcha d'elle doucement. Il la secoua ce qui la fit se réveiller,

\- Alec, bailla Vera

\- J'ai quelque chose à te demander proposa Alec

Elle hocha la tête en l'écoutant, quelques jours plus tard Magnus invita Alec dans un restaurant éthiopien.

\- Tu veux fêter quelque chose gloussa Alec

\- Le fait d'être avec toi est toujours à fêter susurra Magnus en le prenant par la taille

Ils mangèrent tranquillement leur repas, Alec était entrain de manger sa glace quand il sentit un pied sur sa cuisse. Il regarda son amant qui lui sourit sensuellement, son pied remonta jusqu'à son entre-jambe. Il s'étouffa dans sa glace, Magnus remarqua le désir dans les yeux d'Alec.

\- Tu veux qu'on rentre au loft proposa Magnus en appuyant sur sa bosse

\- Laisse-moi finir ma glace et laver mes mains susurra Alec en mangeant sa glace sensuellement

Il sourit malicieusement, après avoir mangé sa glace le noiraud se leva pour aller dans les toilettes. Il lava ses mains, quand il entendit la porte des toilettes et sentit l'odeur de son amant entrer dans la pièce. Il se tourna vers lui, le sorcier le plaqua contre le mur des toilettes. Il l'embrassa férocement en le blessant avec ses crocs, le baiser était sanglant. Ils entendirent en même temps des pas venir vers eux, le sorcier le regarda perversement et l'entraîna dans les toilettes. Il referma la porte et se colla contre son amant, ils s'embrassèrent férocement. Alec se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas gémir devant les lèvres dans son cou, il frotta son bassin contre le sien. Ils entendirent des voix entrer dans les toilettes, Magnus sourit avant d'ouvrir son débardeur moulant avec le zip. Alec comprit ce que son amant avait en tête et sourit encore plus perversement en trouvant l'expérience très excitante, ils s'embrassèrent sauvagement avant que le sorcier descende ses lèvres dans son cou pour le marquer en lui faisant des suçons. Il descendit vers son torse pour mordiller sa peau avant de lécher ses tétons avidement, l'archer gronda de plaisir en se retenant de gémir pour alerter personne. Magnus arriva à la bordure de son pantalon et l'ouvrit avec ses dents la braguette, il sortit le membre dressé qui suintait de pré-éjaculatoire. Il le prit en bouche ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir, Alec s'en foutait que quelqu'un les surprenne maintenant ne se retenant plus de gémir sous les caresses buccales de son amant. Celui-ci joua avec ses testicules ce qui le fit crier encore plus, il enfonça le membre encore plus dans sa gorge en renflouant son reflexe de renvoi. Le réceptacle de la reine ne tenant plus se déversa dans sa bouche dans un cri de jouissance, il avala le tout et lécha les restes de sperme sur le membre. Il vint l'embrasser encore en le faisant partager un peu de son sperme, le goût du sperme avec un arrière de sang les excitaient encore plus. Alec plaqua Magnus contre la porte à son tour, il descendit vers son pantalon en le détachant pour lui prendre à son tour son érection. Il le prit en bouche et le lécha tout le long ce qui donna des longs râles à son amant, il le prit dans son intégralité dans sa bouche et lécha le pré-éjaculatoire. Il continua de faire des mouvements de va et viens sur le membre avant de le sentir jouir dans sa bouche, il avala et revint l'embrasser férocement.

\- T'as payé l'addition demanda Alec d'une voix rauque

\- Ouais donc on peut rentrer au loft pour continuer ce que nous faisions susurra Magnus en l'agrippant par les fesses

Ils rentrèrent au loft tous les deux, ils s'embrassèrent sauvagement en se dirigeant difficilement dans la chambre. Magnus plaqua Alec contre le mur de son appartement et déchira son débardeur en cassant le zip, il lécha les lignes de ses abdos avec sa langue avant de faufiler sa main dans son pantalon pour prendre son érection pour le masturber. Il revint l'embrasser, Alec ne resta pas sans rien faire et déchira à son tour sa chemise et déboucla sa ceinture d'un geste possessif et prit son érection lui aussi. Le sorcier gronda de plaisir, il le prit par le poignet pour l'entraîner dans la chambre et le jeta sur son lit. Il s'avança vers lui en retirant sa chemise,

\- Amènes-toi ordonna Alec d'une voix rauque rempli de plaisir

Il se jeta sur lui en l'embrassa férocement, Alec lui griffa le dos en laissant des marques profondes derrière ce qui le fit rugir de plaisir et de douleur. L'archer le fit retourner sur le lit et bougea son bassin sur l'érection, il claqua des doigts pour le mettre à nu tous les deux. Alec était en contact avec l'érection contre ses fesses, il se lécha les lèvres et l'embrassa fougueusement. L'asiatique se redressa pour prendre son érection dans sa main et le colla avec le sien, l'hôte masturba leur deux sexes ensemble pendant que le sorcier claqua des doigts pour lubrifier son doigt en le faisant pénétré en lui. Alec lui crocheta sa nuque d'une seule main en bougeant son bassin sur le doigt de son amant, il continua de les masturber ensemble. Magnus continua de bouger son doigt en lui avant de mettre un autre doigt en lui pour le faire crier de plaisir en recherchant sa prostate, il cria de plaisir en se cambrant encore plus contre lui. Il sourit en raclant le paquet de nerfs ce qui le fit hurler, ils se regardaient avec du désir brut avant de se déverser sur l'un et l'autre. Magnus s'effondra en derrière en entraînant son amant avec lui, ils sourirent encore essouffler par leur orgasme à tous les deux. Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement,

\- Je t'aime confia Magnus ce qui étonna Alec

\- C'est la première fois que tu me le dis s'étonna Alec

\- Tu sais bien que ma personnalité est comme Tiamat et toi, de ce fait Magnus et Apsû ont fusionné eux aussi en me donnant naissance. J'ai dû hérité ce trait d'Apsû conclu Magnus

\- Ce n'est pas grave mais l'importance tu l'as dit mon amour et moi aussi je t'aime répondit Alec

Ils se redressèrent et restèrent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre avant de s'endormir, le lendemain ils se réveillèrent sous le son strident de la sonnette. Magnus bougonna et invoqua un peignoir, il alla ouvrir la porte sur Vera affolée.

\- Vera, qu'est-ce qu'il y a s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Pardon de déranger votre majesté mais j'ai besoin d'Alec de toute urgence s'affola Vera

Alec apparut d'un caleçon avec un sweat de Magnus,

\- Que se passe-t-il demanda Alec

\- C'est au sujet d'Izzy que tu m'as dit de surveiller, eh bien j'ai découvert qu'elle est accro au venin de vampire et en ce moment elle est à la recherche des vampires raconta Vera

L'archer disparut pour apparaître cinq minutes plus tard habillé d'un top avec des lacets et des sangles, un pantalon en cuir avec ses bottes en sangles. Il prit son Katana qui était dans le hall

\- Où est-ce qu'elle est demanda Alec

\- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'est près d'une ruelle près de l'hôtel de Raphaël avoua Vera

\- Très bien grinça Alec

\- Ramène là ici pour que je puisse m'occuper d'elle proposa Magnus

Il hocha la tête et suivit sa dragonne jusqu'à l'endroit où elle avait laissé Isabelle, quand ils arrivèrent une troupe de vampire d'hommes l'encerclaient pour la violer. Il disparut pour donner un coup de pied à l'un d'eux, celui-ci se fit projeter contre le mur.

\- Si vous ne voulez pas terminer en cendres déguerpissez tout de suite ordonna Alec d'une voix meurtrière

Ils commencèrent à cracher contre lui avant de disparaître rapidement, Alec se tourna vers sa sœur qui tomba faible dans ses bras.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as rien dit espèce d'idiote demanda Alec

\- Je suis tombée dans le piège d'Aldertree qui m'a fourni en Yin-Feng pour que je sois accro murmura Isabelle

\- Je m'occuperai de lui plus tard de lui mais pour le moment je t'emmène chez Magnus dit Alec

Il disparut avec Vera qui était inquiète de son état, à peine arrivé chez son petit ami celui-ci s'affaira autour d'elle. Il la mit dans une chambre et amena des potions qu'il avait eu le temps de préparer,

\- Maintiens là pendant que j'essaye de lui faire boire ses potions demanda Magnus

\- D'accord accepta Alec en prenant sa sœur dans ses bras pour la maintenir

\- Isabelle, il faut que tu boives ses potions que je vais te donner. Ses potions sont très amères et te donneront envie de vomir mais essaye de les avalés malgré ça expliqua Magnus

Elle hocha la tête faiblement, il lui fit boire la première potion et mit la main sur sa bouche pour ne pas qu'elle vomisse. Le réceptacle l'a maintien assez fortement pour qu'elle ne puisse pas bouger, elle put avaler les autres potions avant de s'endormir calmement. Magnus l'a couvrit d'un drap simple,

\- Il faut qu'elle reste ici pour que je la soigne, elle risque d'avoir de la fièvre et aussi elle doit boire d'autres potions que j'ai préparées expliqua Magnus en regardant son amant

\- Entendu, je te l'a confit parce que moi j'ai un petit compte à régler articula Alec les yeux brillant de fureur

\- D'accord accepta Magnus

Il l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte, Vera préféra rester au chevet d'Isabelle. L'archer embrassa furtivement son amant avant de partir, il rentra dans l'institut. Jace vint le voir ayant senti sa fureur, il disparut avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose. Il apparut dans le bureau d'Aldertree, celui-ci le vit apparaître avant de se faire plaquer contre le mur du bureau. Il avala sa salive en voyant les yeux d'Alec qui était devenu reptilien, Jace arriva avec d'autres chasseurs ayant entendu le bruit dans le bureau

\- Pourquoi avoir donné à Izzy du Yin-Feng en connaissant sa dangerosité articula Alec en le serrant au niveau de la gorge

\- J'avais prévenu Isabelle de ne pas être dépendant s'étouffa Aldertree

\- Ne me ment pas espèce de connard parce que je suis entrain de me contrôler pour ne pas te détruire de mes mains fulmina Alec

Il tient la main d'Alec, Maryse arriva dans le bureau après avoir reçu le message de feu en urgence.

\- ALEC gronda Maryse

\- Laisse-moi régler mes comptes avec cette raclure de la pire espèce gronda Alec d'une voix rauque

Il plaqua encore plus l'émissaire contre le mur ce qui créa une fissure, celui-ci essaya de se débattre de sa poigne. Jace s'approcha de son frère et posa la main sur son épaule,

\- Laisse-le, il n'en vaut pas la peine que tu te salisses les mains avec son sang apaisa Jace

Il serra les dents sous sa colère, il le relâcha en le laissant tomber comme un sac. L'émissaire prit une grande respiration en se tenant la gorge, il se retourna et tous virent les yeux reptiliens d'Alec avec des écailles légèrement autour de ses yeux. Il bouscula tout le monde et disparu pour se rendre chez son petit ami, Maryse s'avança vers Aldertree et s'accroupit à son niveau.

\- Par ordre de l'enclave vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour avoir mis en danger la vie d'une chasseuse d'ombre et vous irez à la cité des os pour répondre de vos crimes. GARDE emparez-vous de lui et emmenez-le ordonna Maryse

Les gardes s'emparèrent d'Aldertree, elle nomma temporairement Jace à la tête de l'institut pendant qu'elle irait voir Isabelle. Elle se rendit à Brooklyn et vit que la porte était ouverte et s'engouffra,

\- Alec, je suis-PAR L'ANGE cria Maryse en se retournant

\- Merde jura Alec

Maryse essaya d'oublier le souvenir de son fils entrain de se faire épingler par le sorcier qui avait son érection en bouche, elle se racla la gorge en regardant s'ils étaient présentables.

\- Je suis venu voir Isabelle toussa Maryse

\- Elle est dans la chambre d'amis à droite et Vera est aussi là répondit Magnus

Elle hocha la tête et se rendit à l'intérieur pour être au côté de sa fille, une semaine plus tard Isabelle se sentit mieux grâce au soin de Magnus. Aldertree fut condamner à la cité des os pour avoir mis en danger la vie de l'un de ses subordonnés en connaissant l'usage du venin de vampire, Alec maugréa que sa peine était trop légère par rapport à ce qu'il avait fait. Malgré ça Jocelyn était revenu à l'institut et fut ébahie de voir la nouvelle personnalité d'Alec ne l'ayant pas vu depuis son départ pour Aragon, elle avait expliqué à son retour qu'elle avait caché le miroir mortel quelque part et que seul un sorcier qu'elle connaissait le savait. Ils se rendirent tous à sa recherche quand ils découvrirent son corps, Vera constata les fleurs mortes dans les vases.

\- Jonathan était là avec Valentin conclu Clary

\- Impossible il est mort dans l'incendie…stoppa Jocelyn en réalisant la supercherie

\- Valentin t'a fait croire qu'il était mort mais il ne l'a jamais été déduisit Alec en passant près d'elle

Ils allèrent Magnus pour chercher Dot, à peine que celui-ci ouvrit la porte de son appartement qu'une paire de lèvres vint le dévorer. Ayant reconnu la paire de lèvres, il entreprit de tripoter les fesses de son amant. La rousse fut consternée de voir le couple se tripoter sans gêne devant eux,

\- Ils sont toujours comme ça demanda Jocelyn en les pointant

\- Ouais, à force on s'y fait de les voir se tripoter et se bouffer les lèvres soupira Jace en regardant le couple

Il les ramena sur terre, le sorcier les aida à localiser Dot qui en fait vint les rejoindre.

\- J'ai vu la marque s'activer après son décès, je suis venue vous voir aussi vite que possible raconta Dot

\- Bien alors on y va déclara Jace

Ils suivirent Dot pour la recherche du miroir mortel, ils arrivèrent près d'une statue. Alec était appuyé contre le mur et les regardait faire avant de sentir une odeur de putréfaction, il sourit sauvagement et disparu discrètement. Jocelyn désactiva la barrière qui protégeait le miroir, quand une boule de feu vint les attaquer. Ils se firent projeter parterre, Clary vit un homme au corps brûlé.

\- Jonathan demanda Clary

\- Eh oui petite sœur cracha Jonathan en s'approchant d'elle

\- Laisse là s'écria Jace en fonçant vers lui

Il le fit valser quand il se fut à son tour de valser, Alec le regarda avec un sourire sadique à travers ses mèches.

\- Alors tu es venue finalement,je t'ai reconnu par ton odeur de chair brûlé, tu sais qu'il y aune invention qui s'appelle la douche se moqua Alec

\- Salopard insulta Jonathan en se jetant sur lui

L'archer prit son Katana et bloqua son attaque d'une seule main sans dégainer, il lui donna un coup de pied qui le fit valser dans les airs. Il disparut pour apparaître derrière son dos pour le donner un coup de Katana dans le dos, Jonathan tomba sur le sol en sang.

\- Si tu veux le miroir mortel, mets un peu de la volonté nargua Alec

\- Je t'aurai cracha Jonathan en se relevant

\- Bien sûr et je me fais sauter tous les soirs par ton père ricana Alec moqueusement

Il cracha avant de se jeter de nouveau quand un portail vint l'empêcher Valentin en ressortit et agrippa son fils par l'épaule,

\- Oh regardez qui voilà, le maître des enflures ricana Alec

\- Pour le moment nous n'aurons pas besoin du miroir mais nous le reprendrons de vos mains menaça Valentin

Alec disparut et apparut devant eux pour donner un coup de poing dans le ventre de Valentin, celui-ci le repoussa avec l'épée mortelle. Il s'échappa avec son fils, Alec grinça les dents en tenant sa blessure.

\- Alec s'inquiéta Isabelle

\- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est guéri mais la prochaine fois je vais exploser la tête de cette raclure promis Alec

\- Non Alec, c'est à moi qui reviens ce droit de mettre en état de nuire Valentin déclara Clary

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre convocation à Idris et déclaration de guerre de Valentin. Bisous glacées.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **HekateWitchs: "Hachi voit le cerveau en train de crier je suis libre" je crois que il est là mais bon tu risque de le perdre dans le prochain chapitre XD**

 **Maia 0067: Une vengeance qui ne ferra pas car tu vas comprendre dans le chapitre**

 **Alec Barton: Ouh là si c'est ça alors qu'est qu'ilva être quand je vais le lemon "ricana diaboliquement " d'ailleurs j'ai quelques idées à ce sujet**

 **Lavigne 126: Ne t'en fais pas tu vs attendre mon lemon pas trop longtemps parce que je veux l'introduire avec une de tes scène perverse "cerveau qui cogite" oh oui ça pouurait se faire "écrit le tout avec un sourire flippant"**

 **Piiya69: Ravie que la scène t'ai plu et c'est une idée d'une de mes lectrices XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 15, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 15**_

Alec écoutait les décisions de chaque représentant de chaque espèce, ils avaient exprimé leur mécontentement au sujet de Valentin qui se baladait toujours dans la nature ajouté qu'en plus il y avait Jonathan qui risquait de tuer tout le monde. Luke demanda l'opinion sur l'enclave, Alec lui répondit que l'enclave approuvait au sujet de la coalition entre les quatre espèces malgré leur insistance sur l'implication des dragons mais l'archer refusait catégoriquement. De même que personne dans le monde obscur ne savait pour le roi des dragons à part Imogène et l'institut de New-York car Alec et Magnus avaient demandé à chacun de garder le silence sur l'identité secrete de l'hôte, le sorcier regarda son amant qui parlait au sujet de l'enquête approfondit sur les membres du conseil qui s'était terminé depuis un moment et que les résultats étaient que beaucoup s'étaient fait retirer leur rune pour leur implication avec Valentin. Méliorn proposa de s'entretenir avec la reine au sujet de la participation de tous si Valentin déclarait la guerre à tout le monde, Raphaël avait donné son accord de sa participation de son clan pour la guerre qui se profilait au loin. Ils ajournèrent la réunion en se promettant de se revoir pour mettre à jour les informations qu'ils avaient, Méliorn retourna très vite au royaume des fées. Luke resta un moment pour passer du temps avec Jocelyn et Clary, Raphaël traîna avec Isabelle avant de partir seul Magnus avait décidé de rester auprès de son amant pendant que celui- ci faisait un rapport à sa mère. Celle-ci approuva la décision des représentants,

\- Il faut se dire que Valentin fera à tout pour récupérer le miroir mortel pour invoquer l'ange Raziel pour exhausser son vœu décréta Maryse

\- Il fera à tout oui mais n'oubliez pas qu'il lui faut un endroit sain pour compléter le rituel commenta Magnus

\- Il ira à Idris ça s'est sur mais où tel est la question à un million de dollars pensa Jace

\- Dans son ancienne demeure mais il a été brûlé par Vera qui a fait un joli feu de joie complimenta Alec en souriant rêveur

Son amant ricana alors que les autres souriaient, la dragonne gloussa devant le compliment de son ami.

\- Sinon il y a la demeure des Fairchirld mais là aussi elle a été détruite et la demeure des Morgenstern fut saisie par l'enclave même si je doute fortement que certains membres du conseil aient pu lui rendre sa maison déduisit Jocelyn en pensant

\- Peut-être la forêt des Brocéliande où il pourrait établir un campement là-bas supposa Clary

\- Pas faux le campement conclu Jace

Ils réfléchissaient ensemble sur d'autres lieux où pourrait aller Valentin, celui-ci encore furieux du coup qu'Alec lui avait porté. Il donna un coup dans la table avant de renverser tous ses papiers où il avait la carte parmi eux, Sébastian arriva et le vit entrain de décharger sa colère sur les objets. Il vit une carte parterre et la prit et et la regarda, il avait plusieurs gribouillis sur la carte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherchais sur cette carte demanda Sébastian

\- Depuis la naissance de ce fils raté de ses traîtres de Maryse et Robert qui est l'hôte de la reine des dragons, j'ai passé du temps à la recherche d'Aragon et de savoir sa localisation. Malheureusement aucune piste n'a été concluante s'enragea Valentin

\- Seul Alec le sait où est sa localisation comme il est parti là-bas en plus de sa dragonne, il y a aussi…stoppa Jonathan en serrant sa gorge

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a questionna Valentin

\- Rien, juste une gêne au niveau de ma gorge rassura Jonathan

\- Bien, j'avais promis de trouver Aragon et d'asservir les dragons mais mon premier plan est de réaliser mon vœu auprès de l'ange Raziel sourit Valentin

Il ria machiavéliquement, pendant ce temps Alec regarda l'hologramme de la ville en le passant au peigne fin. Isabelle vint vers lui et posa sa main sur son épaule,

\- Toujours rien sur Valentin et Jonathan, demanda Isabelle

\- Aucun détail, franchement il doit bien se cacher ce lâche et son bâtard de fils soupira Alec

\- Le problème s'est Jace qui est entrain de ronger sa colère dans la bibliothèque et Clary s'est enfermé dans sa chambre devant son carnet pour chercher un moyen pour créer une rune souffla Isabelle

\- Je vois souffla Alec en se levant

\- Je m'occupe de Clary et toi de Jace proposa Isabelle

Il disparut et apparut dans la bibliothèque où plusieurs feuilles étaient éparpillées, Jace était entrain de lire un carnet de Valentin avant de fouiller sur une autre feuille.

\- C'est rare de te voir plongé dans quelque chose remarqua Alec

\- Je fouille des dossiers qui pourrait me donner un indice pour retrouver ses enfoirés mais aucun d'eux ne me donne ce que je veux fulmina Jace en s'énervant

Il comprit la frustration de son parabataï, il passa une main dans son dos pour le calmer un peu.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Magnus a envoyé ses sept dragons à la recherche de Valentin. De plus Ignir est prêt à intervenir pour le rechercher à son tour alors cesse de t'inquiéter et essaye de te reposer proposa Alec en tapotant le dos de son frère

\- Tu as raison sourit Jace

\- Profites-en pour inviter Clary à sortir ou un truc du genre proposa Alec

\- C'est très bizarre quand tu es sage nargua Jace

Il ricana moqueusement avant de disparaître, il s'étira en apparaissant dans la salle des opérations. Vera apparut sur ses épaules,

\- Tu as fini par le faire sortir de cette bibliothèque à ce que je vois constata Vera

\- Tu étais inquiète pour lui questionna Alec en la regardant

\- Non, en fait il commençait à me taper sur le système en marmonnant tout seul et comme la bibliothèque est un endroit où j'aime bien être tranquille révéla Vera en croisant les bras

Il éclata de rire en l'écoutant, elle sourit à son rire. Tous se retournèrent en le voyant rire assez fortement, ils virent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir sur Robert qui arrivait. Alec salua son père,

\- Où est ta mère questionna Robert

\- Maman est dans le bureau répondit Alec

Il hocha la tête et alla dans le bureau pour parler, le noiraud s'étira et cligna des yeux en regardant le plafond.

\- Vera, ça fait combien de temps que je ne me suis pas entraîné questionna Alec

\- Un bon moment, je crois pensa Vera en souriant

\- Je vais m'entraîner un peu proposa Alec

Elle acquiesça et le suivit dehors, il prit son Katana dans ses mains. La dragonne sortit un collier de sa poche, le collier était normal à part un pendentif en cristal rouge en rectangulaire. Elle s'assit en tailleur en tenant le collier, elle se concentra et le pendentif se mit à luire d'un rouge éclatant

\- Tu peux commencer mais ne tardes pas trop j'ai aussi mes limites déclara Vera en se concentrant

\- Ne t'en fais pas je vais juste me dérouiller un peu commenta Alec en dégainant son épée doucement

Tous à l'intérieur ressentirent une puissance phénoménale près d'eux, Jace ainsi que tout le monde sortirent pour voir une barrière rouge et une lumière éclatant à l'intérieur. Ils trouvèrent Vera en tailleur tenant le collier dans les mains, elle avait l'air concentrée.

\- Véra, où est Alec demanda Maryse

\- A l'intérieur, il voulait un peu s'entraîner répondit Vera en serrant les dents

\- C'est Alec à l'intérieur de cette barrière avec cette puissance interrogea Jace

\- Oui, je suis entrain de la contenir sa puissance dans cette barrière car il est à sa pleine puissance grinça Vera

Il sont phénoménaux ses pouvoirs constata Robert

\- Ce que vous ressentez c'est un quart de sa force, la barrière le retient car il risque de tout détruire s'essouffla Vera

\- Tout va bien, tu as l'air essoufflée et fatiguée remarqua Isabelle

\- Ce n'est rien, maintenir la barrière me consomme de l'énergie expliqua Vera

Ils regardèrent la barrière qui protégeait Alec à l'intérieur, un moment plus tard la lumière s'estompa pour voir l'archer toujours dans la barrière. Il était de dos, la dragonne stoppa la barrière avant de souffler très fort. Il rangea son Katana sur sa hanche avant de se retourner vers sa famille,

\- Un problème demanda Alec en les voyants

\- Dis donc ta puissance est grande complimenta Isabelle

Il haussa les épaules avec un sourire narquois, il disparut pour aller dans sa chambre. Vera se leva de sa position ayant le vertige légèrement,

\- Tout va bien s'inquiéta Isabelle

\- Juste de la fatigue car tenir une barrière pour contenir la puissance d'Alec est très fatigante grimaça Vera

\- Va te reposer conseilla Maryse

\- C'est que je vais faire sourit Vera avant de disparaître

Elle se rendit dans la chambre d'Alec pour se reposer, celui-ci venait de prendre sa douche. Il était entrain de se changer, il avait mis un t-shirt noir sans manche avec des lacets. Un pantalon en cuir déchiré avec des anneaux en argent pour les rattacher, il était en train de se coiffer.

\- Venus t'a bien convaincu sur tes vêtements complimenta Vera

\- Je sais mais d'un côté je ne regrette pas de l'avoir écouté avec ma personnalité changée, je ne pouvais plus remettre mes anciens vêtements raconta Alec en attachant ses cheveux et laissa ses mèches libres

\- En plus que Mars avait brûlé tes anciens vêtements ricana Vera

Il ria en même temps qu'elle, il se rapprocha d'elle doucement et l'embrassa sur le front. Elle sourit avant de s'allonger pour s'endormir, il l'a laissa s'endormir et se rendit dans le hall.

\- Alec attend s'écria Jace en venant vers lui

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a demanda Alec en se retournant vers lui

\- J'ai une question pour toi au sujet d'un bon restaurant, je sais que Magnus et toi vous vous êtes rendu dans plusieurs restaurants en ville proposa Jace

Il pencha la tête sur le côté en réfléchissant avant de sourire narquoisement,

\- Il y a un restaurant éthiopien sur la quinzième dans le Bronx, ça ira pour toi et Clary si vous aimez la cuisine répondit Alec

\- Merci frangin remercia Jace

Il fit un geste avant d'aller à l'extérieur pour se rendre chez son copain, il entra dans l'appartement pour voir Magnus entrain de regarder la télé en caressant son chat. Il entra dans le salon,

\- Bonsoir mon amour salua Magnus

\- Bonsoir mon roi sourit Alec en l'embrassant passionnément

\- Alors quoi de neuf encore des recherches sur Valentin demanda Magnus

\- Ouais, en plus j'ai forcé Jace à sortir un peu parce qu'il restait cloîtré dans la bibliothèque pour trouver des indices sur Valentin sur sa cachette répondit Alec

\- Et de ton côté questionna Magnus

\- Je sens que Valentin et son rejeton vont se manifester directement et je te parie que bientôt l'enclave va nous demander de venir à Idris à cause de lui sourit Alec malicieusement

\- On dirait que ça te réjouit constata Magnus

\- La seule chose qui me réjouit en ce moment c'est être dans tes bras susurra Alec en se mettant à califourchon sur ses genoux

Ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement, ils allèrent dans la chambre pour faire des caresses intimes. Le lendemain Alec se réveilla avant son amant qui avait le bras sur ses hanches, il l'embrassa légèrement avant de se lever pour se préparer. Il porta un sweat de Magnus avec rien en dessous mais le vêtement cachait tout, le sorcier se leva et le vit entrain de faire le petit déjeuner. Il vint le prendre dans ses bras, il l'embrassa dans le cou et passa une main sous le sweat et remarqua qu'il ne portait rien pour cacher son intimité.

\- Oh le petit coquin, il ne porte pas de boxer susurra Magnus

\- J'avais envie de tes caresses ce matin avant de partir pour l'institut susurra Alec en se retournant vers lui

\- Fallait me réveiller mais remarque je voulais un bon petit déjeuner alors bon appétit susurra Magnus en se jetant sur ses lèvres pour un baiser sulfureux

Plus tard Alec se rendit à l'institut avec un cou plein de marques de suçons qu'il montrait sans honte, Isabelle gloussa amusée en voyant les marques.

\- Il est très doué pour marquer son territoire gloussa Isabelle

\- Il n'y a pas que lui, tu sais ricana Alec narquoisement

Ils se rendirent dans le bureau directorial, leurs parents étaient entrain de discuter sur l'enclave avant de les apercevoir.

\- Que se passe-t-il questionna Isabelle

\- C'est au sujet de l'enclave répondit Robert

\- Qu'est ce que ses faux-culs veulent demanda Alec assis dans le canapé nonchalamment

\- Alec un peu de respect gronda Maryse

\- Maman, mon respect pour eux est l'équivalence que j'adore Valentin et son fils c'est-à-dire le néant répliqua Alec

Sa mère soupira ce qui lui donna un sourire malicieux, Jace entra dans le bureau avec Clary.

\- L'enclave nous demande tous à Idris pour le moment et je ne sais pas combien de temps nous serons là-bas expliqua Robert

\- Je vois souffla Alec

L'archer se rendit dans la serre et vit Vera près de lui, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Alors vous partez à Idris déduit Vera

\- Ouais, tu vas rester sous ta forme humaine au lieu de dragon conseilla Alec

\- Il faut aussi que tu préviennes papa où tu es décréta Vera

\- Ne t'en fais pas Ignir le saura sourit Alec en lui ébouriffant les cheveux

Une semaine plus tard ils allèrent tous à Idris pour un moment, Vera garda sa forme humaine pour ne pas que les tours d'Adamas aspirent son énergie. Quand Alec arriva dans la salle des accords, il entendit des murmures autour de lui et en se concentrant sur les murmures il entendit qu'ils parlaient de sa soi disante relation malsaine avec Magnus. Il s'arrêta en plein milieu et prit son téléphone exprès avant d'appeler son petit ami, il mit sur le haut-parleur.

\- Salut mon amour salua Alec

\- Tu m'appelles depuis Idris demanda Magnus

\- Ouais, tu me manquais trop sourit Alec en regardant les visages outrés de certains chasseurs

\- Oh bébé, tu me manques aussi énormément surtout que tu n'es pas là dans mon lit susurra Magnus

\- Toi aussi tu me manques dans mon lit souffla Alec

\- Je termine ce que je fais ensuite je viens te rejoindre immédiatement déclara Magnus

\- Je t'attends, mon corps réclame ta langue dont tu te sers si habilement provoqua Alec

Il entendit le ricanement de son amant qui avait compris sa provocation, il raccrocha en lui promettant de faire au plus vite pour le rejoindre. Il marcha avec un sourire provocant sur les lèvres, un chasseur à l'allure d'un noble le regarda dégoûté.

\- Quelle honte de voir un chasseur fricoter avec un demi-démon cracha l'homme

Isabelle vint tenir le bras de son frère pour ne pas qui aille faire éclater la cervelle de l'homme en question, celui-ci lui fit un sourire narquois.

\- Tu dis sans doute ça parce que t'as une petite queue et que tu ne sais pas t'en servir et que tu jalouses le bonheur des autres. Si j'étais à ta place je la fermerais tranquillement se moqua Alec en marchant tranquillement

Jace fit un sourire moqueur vers l'homme qui fut ridiculisé par Alec, ils allèrent au manoir Lightwood. Le noiraud installa ses affaires alors que Vera était entrain de se jeter sur le lit en soupirant,

\- Ton lit est toujours moelleux complimenta Vera

\- Je sais mais bon, tu te sens étourdi ou quelque chose comme ça s'inquiéta Alec

\- Non ça ira, je vais bien mes pouvoirs sont encore là rassura Vera

Il lui caressa les cheveux avant de l'embrasser dans les cheveux, ils s'endormirent ensemble dans la chambre. Le lendemain Alec se leva et couvrit Vera avec la couverture, elle se retourna et éternua en crachant une petite flammèche. Il sourit avant de se préparer pour descendre, sa mère était entrain de faire le petit déjeuner. Il prit son café,

\- Tu es réveillé remarqua Maryse

\- Personne n'est réveillé demanda Alec

\- Non, Jace est sorti avec Clary hier soir et Izzy est parti je ne sais où répondit Maryse

\- D'accord, je vais aller faire un tour lança Alec

\- N'en profite pas pour faire n'importe quoi avertis Maryse

Il fit un geste agacé avant de disparaître pour aller dans les rues d'Idris, il marcha jusqu'au lac Lynn. Il s'allongea en regardant le ciel, il ferma les yeux en se laissant aller calmement. Il sentit une présence près de lui, il tourna la tête pour voir Jace assis à côté.

\- Je croyais que tu étais avec Clary lança Alec

\- J'y étais mais je suis venue te surveiller pour que tu n'attires pas les foudre de l'enclave, c'est qui est bizarre car normalement c'est toi qui me surveille pour ne pas que je fasse des bêtises ricana Jace

\- Ça c'est vrai mais bon on est devenu des têtes brûlées à force sourit Alec narquoisement

Ils sourirent entre eux et regardèrent le lac, Jace prit des pierres et les lança sur le lac pour faire des ricochets. Alec l'observa faire des ricochets sur l'eau, il s'étira en faisant craquer ses membres.

\- HE LES GARS cria isabelle en venant les rejoindre

\- Je crois que notre rencard à tous les deux c'est terminé nargua Jace ce qui le fit rire

Leur sœur vint les rejoindre, elle sauta dans les bras d'Alec. Celui-ci sourit narquoisement envers elle,

\- Comment tu savais que nous étions ici questionna Jace

\- Intuition féminine sourit Isabelle

\- Mouais beugla Jace en croisant les bras

\- Non maman m'a dit que vous étiez au lac gloussa Isabelle

\- Je vois, eh bien on rentre proposa Alec

Ils discutèrent ensemble quand Isabelle sauta sur le dos d'Alec en riant, Jace sourit devant les rires de sa fratrie. Ils rentrèrent dans le manoir Lightwood, Maryse et Robert sourirent devant les rires de leur fratrie. Max arriva et fit la moue après avoir été envoyé à l'académie, Vera apparut sur l'épaule de l'archer.

\- Ce n'est pas juste pourquoi est-ce que je dois aller à l'académie bouda Max

\- Pour que tu apprennes à buter un démon en lançant une blague salace répondit Jace

\- C'est quoi une blague salace questionna Max

\- Jace gronda Maryse

\- Désolé s'excusa Jace

Le plus jeune se renfrogna quand personne répondit sa question, l'hôte ricana malicieusement. Ils passèrent la soirée en famille, le lendemain Alec bailla en évitant les coups d'Isabelle. Celle-ci essaya de le toucher avec son bâton, il évita avant de disparaître pour apparaître derrière elle et la pousser avec son index. Elle se fit envoyer valser sur plusieurs mètres avant de se relever avec difficulté, elle grimaça en tenant son épaule. Son frère apparut devant elle,

\- Je t'ai fais mal demanda Alec

\- Ce n'est rien, continuons proposa Isabelle

\- Tu veux continuer sourit Alec

\- Oui, même si tu es très fort et très rapide ria Isabelle

Ils continuèrent de se battre tous les deux ou plutôt Alec évitait les coups de sa sœur avec une facilité déconcertante, après un quart d'heure d'entraînement la jeune femme s'effondra épuisée parterre alors que son frère était encore en pleine forme.

\- Ce n'est pas possible que tu puisses éviter autant mes attaques sans être épuisé souffla Isabelle

\- C'est parce que tu utilises des attaques de Shadowhunter alors que moi j'utilise celui des dragons et crois-moi que mon entraînement Shadowhunter n'avait strictement aucune utilité là-bas raconta Alec

\- Tu me racontes qu'est-ce que tu as fait comme entraînement chez les dragons questionna Isabelle

Il sourit et s'éclipsa ce qui fit sourire Izzy qui balança la tête en comprenant qu'il sera toujours peu enclin à parler sur les entraînements avec les dragons, plus tard ils sortirent ensemble pour aller boire un coup. Jace et Isabelle étaient dans le salon et attendait Alec qui prenait encore une fois son temps,

\- Bordel avant il était ponctuel maintenant pire qu'une fille râla Jace

\- Qui tu traître de fille demanda Alec en apparaissant

\- Tu vas enflammer tout Idris comme ça complimenta Isabelle

Alec était habillé d'une chemise sans manche noirs avec des bandes en métal sur les épaules et orné de sangles en simili en cuir sur le devant, il avait laissé ouvert la chemise sur une partie de son torse. Il portait un pantalon en cuir avec des sangles et des fermetures comme des décorations, il portait ses éternelles mitaines. Ses oreilles avaient des boucles d'oreilles en forme de dragon blanc avec une fine chaîne avec une perle rouge, ses cheveux étaient lâché, il se lécha les lèvres en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Bon on y va proposa Jace

\- Attendez s'écria Vera du haut de l'escalier

Elle apparut et elle avait une chemise rouge sans manche avec un t-shirt jaune en dessous et une jupe bleu marine avec des bottes noires, ses cheveux était libres sur ses épaules. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient au bas du dos,

\- Ouah Vera, tu es très joli dans ses habits complimenta Isabelle

\- C'est la première fois qu'on te voit avec les cheveux lâche renchéri Jace

\- Merci et je voulais faire une exception ce soir sourit Vera

L'archer sourit à ça avant de partir boire un verre avec sa fratrie et Vera, dès qu'ils arrivèrent tous les chasseurs féminins présents dans le bar observèrent Alec d'un œil gourmand alors que les hommes le jalousaient devant sa tenue. Ils s'assirent dans un endroit discret, Alec et Vera souriaient entre eux amusés d'entendre les gloussements des femmes présentes dans le bar et les commentaires désagréables des hommes. Après un moment à passer entre eux, ils rentrèrent chez eux. Le lendemain ils furent convoqués en urgence dans la salle des accords, tous étaient réunis. Ils trouvèrent avec horreur le cadavre du consul Malachie, Alec pencha la tête sous les voix choquées et indignées de tous.

\- VOYEZ CECI COMME UNE PREUVE POUR CE QU'ILS NE VEULENT PAS ME REJOINDRE acclama une voix

Tous virent avec horreur un hologramme de Valentin, celui-ci sourit de victoire. Alec marcha et se plaça devant lui avec les mains dans les poches, il fit un sourire sardonique.

\- Je savais que c'était toi derrière tout ça ricana Alec

\- Je suis venu pour vous proposer de vous de ranger à mes côtés ou sinon vous allez périr informa Valentin

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Je n'ai pas peur de toi ou de ton batard de fils connard insulta Alec

\- Quand j'aurai fais mon vœu auprès de Raziel, je m'occuperai de toi personnellement menaça Valentin

\- Oh tu vas me donner la fesser, je suis dans le regret de te dire que mon amant ouais t'as bien entendu c'est un homme me donne déjà la fessé ricana Alec moqueusement

\- Tu es un être abject et une honte de la pire espèce critiqua Valentin

La porte de la salle des accords s'ouvrit violemment sur Magnus, Alec ne se retourna pas ayant senti l'odeur de son amant.

\- Magnus Bane cracha Valentin

\- Tu oses menacer ma reine devant moi articula Magnus

Il s'approcha d'Alec et une lumière vint le recouvrir, la lumière s'estompa pour révéler une armure grise avec des ailes. Il tenait son épée dans sa main, sa cape bougeait au rythme du vent. Il dégageait une puissance terrifiante qui faisait trembler tout le monde sauf Alec et Vera,

\- Tu as peut-être décimé de nombreuses vies mais comparer à moi tu n'es qu'un amateur car moi j'ai détruit PLUSIEURS UNIVERS s'écria Magnus en ouvrant des bras

\- Qui es-tu demanda Valentin ayant peur de lui

\- On me surnomme avec de nombreux noms mais mon préféré est Apsû le dragon du Chaos et la seule personne qui a pu me stopper c'est ma reine répondit Magnus

Valentin déglutit en réalisant devant lui qu'il était le roi des dragons, Alec sourit sarcastique devant sa peur. Le roi pointa le doigt sur lui,

\- Tu es entrain de déclarer la guerre alors tu l'auras et je te promets d'étaler ta cervelle sur le sol avant de transformer tes os en cendres et me repaître de ton sang menaça Magnus d'un sourire sadique

\- AINSI SOIT-IL TU AS DECLARER LA GUERRE CONTRE NOUS ALORS TU L'AURAS, TU FERRAS FACE A MON ROI POUR LA BATAILLE FINALE déclara Alec en passant devant Magnus

Valentin stoppa l'hologramme, Alec se tourna vers son amant qui lui sourit et lui caressa la joue avec amour.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'arrivée des protecteurs royaux et l'alliance du monde obscur. Bisous glacées.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067: Le pouvoir d'Alec sera encore plus grand au fil des chapitre et avec celle de Magnus aussi XD toujours aussi provoquant XD**

 **Piiya69: Je réserve un chapitre très sadique avec leurs pouvoirs justement,**

 **HekateWitch1: Je te conseille d'enchaîner ton cerveau et le cadenasser parce que j'ai réservé un chapitre assez épicé voire brûlant XD**

 **Alec Barton: La provocation continue et va aller loin dans ce chapitre et pour ta demande je suis en train de travailler dessus pour le rendre unique**

 **Lavigne 126: Encore une scène très chaud dans ce chapitre et ça demande reflexion ma momie perverse adorée mais je trouverai l'idée pour ça XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Et merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 16, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 16**_

Alec gémissait de plaisir sous les caresses de Magnus sur son corps, il lui crocheta la nuque pour l'embrasser passionnément. Le sorcier se bascula sur le dos après l'avoir laissé jouir, le noiraud vint se blottir dans ses bras. Trois semaines étaient passés depuis que Valentin avait déclaré la guerre contre eux, tous avaient appris par la suite de leur conversation que Magnus était l'hôte du roi des dragons. L'enclave avait essayé d'en savoir un peu plus sur lui mais Magnus leur avait fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas être une bête de foire ou autres et aussi les avait menacé de le laisser tranquille, à la suite de la mort du consul Malachie qui fut enterrée après avoir découvert des indices sur sa filiation avec Valentin ce fut Jia qui avait été désignée en tant que nouvelle consule de l'enclave. Elle ordonna immédiatement de renforcer la sécurité d'Idris par des charmes et des barrières de protection contre Valentin, elle avait proposé un conseil avec les représentants du monde obscurs à savoir Magnus, Raphaël, Luke et la reine des fées. Celle-ci décréta qu'elle acceptait de venir au conseil en personne car elle était amie avec le couple royal et que le peuple des fées et le peuple des dragons s'étaient toujours respectés et entreaidés, Alec fut proposer comme représentant des dragons malgré son refus catégoriqueque les dragons se mêlent à la guerre contre Valentin. Malgré les chamboulements des trois semaines le couple passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, bien qu'ils adoraient faire enrager certains membres du conseil encore aéré par les règles d'antan en se tripotant indécemment devant eux. Le noiraud vit que son amant était songeur,

\- A quoi tu penses demanda Alec

\- Rien, juste entrain de discuter avec Apsû sur certaines choses, répondit Magnus en caressant son épaule nue

\- Je vois souffla Alec en posant la tête sur son torse

Il l'embrassa dans les cheveux et respira son odeur, ils s'endormirent tous les deux dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Le lendemain Alec se réveilla seul dans le lit, il se leva en prenant une chemise de Magnus et mis son boxer. Il le trouva entrain de se maquiller pour la journée, celui-ci le regarda à travers le miroir.

\- Tu es enfin réveillé remarqua Magnus

\- Comment je continue de dormir quand tu n'es pas avec moi dans le lit sourit Alec

\- La prochaine je te réveillerais avec mes baisers et mes caresses, susurra Magnus

L'archer s'approcha de lui et lui renversa la tête pour l'embrasser langoureusement, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

\- Je t'ai fait le petit déjeuner révéla Magnus

\- Tu es un amour complimenta Alec

\- Je sais, sourit Magnus

Il alla manger son petit déjeuner, il se prépara pour rentrer chez lui ayant passé la nuit avec son petit ami dans l'ancienne maison de son meilleur ami. L'archer s'étira et vint embrasser son amant,

\- Je dois rentrer mais je te retrouve tout à l'heure proposa Alec

\- D'accord envoie-moi un message quand tu viendras car ça se pourrait que j'aille voir Catarina commenta Magnus

Il hocha la tête avant de rentrer chez lui, ses parents étaient absents et Jace dormait dans le canapé et Vera était penchée au-dessus de lui avec un sourire malicieux. Il sourit devant sa farce,

\- Isabelle est dans la cuisine chuchota Vera

\- Entendu sourit Alec en la laissant avec sa farce

Il se rendit dans la cuisine pour sentir l'odeur des crêpes, depuis que Vera avait appris la cuisine à Isabelle,celle-ci s'était beaucoup améliorer ce qui était un sauvetage pour leur estomac,

\- Alec, assis-toi. Je viens de terminer les crêpes sourit Isabelle

\- J'ai déjà mangé chez Magnus donc ça ira sourit Alec

Ils entendirent un hurlement provenir de Jace et le rire de Vera, ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine et Alec éclata de rire devant la farce. Jace était maquillé outrageusement ce qui lui donnait un air de drag-queen,

\- Bordel espèce de sale peste insulta Jace en fusillant Vera

\- Ça t'apprendra à dormir n'importe où ricana Vera

Ils rigolèrent encore plus ce qui renfrogna le blond, ils discutèrent ensemble tout en mangeant les crêpes.

\- Comme ce soir on n'a rien de prévu, ça vous dirait de sortir boire un coup proposa Isabelle

\- Ça roule accepta Alec en croisant les bras derrière sa tête

Jace qui grommelait dans son coin approuva aussi la sortie, le soir même ils se rendirent au bar pour boire un coup. Clary et Simon vinrent les rejoindre,

\- Alors quoi de neuf à part la déclaration de guerre de Valentin questionna Simon

\- Rien de particulier, à part nos parents qui sont toujours en réunion avec l'enclave depuis la nomination de Jia, expliqua Jace

\- Franchement je me demande comment Magnus va faire pour se débarrasser de Valentin demanda Clary en regardant Alec

\- Tu l'as bien entendu n'est-ce pas sourit Alec sadiquement

La rousse frémit devant le sourire sadique d'Alec, Vera gloussa au sourire d'Alec. Des gloussements féminins mal cachés se faisaient entendre près d'eux, Izzy regarda des filles qui regardaient Alec avec intérêt. Elles n'arrêtaient pas de l'observer dû à ses habits, celui-ci était habillé d'un débardeur moulant en cuir avec une fermeture qu'il avait laissé fermer à la moitié. Il portait un pantalon avec 6 doubles sangles avec une ceinture cloutée au tour de sa hanche, il avait mis une autre mitaine avec des chaînes argent avec une sangle. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés, ses oreilles étaient recouvertes de plusieurs boucles d'oreilles en argents en piques.

\- Au fait Alec, dis-moi qui t'a percé les oreilles demanda Isabelle

\- C'est Metalicana qui ma percer, en fait il est le père de Gajeel l'un des sept dragons de Magnus. Il est aussi l'un des membres du conseil des dragons expliqua Alec en jouant avec ses boucles d'oreilles

\- Ça a dû te faire mal n'est-ce pas demanda Simon

\- Pas du tout, au contraire je n'ai rien sentit lors du perçage. La seule chose qui m'avait demandé de faire c'était de ne pas bouger raconta Alec

\- Et tu vas te faire percer autre chose la prochaine fois que tu iras questionna Jace

\- Ouais, ma langue et peut-être mon arcade sourcilliaire répondit Alec

\- Pourquoi la langue demanda Clary curieuse

Alec fit un sourire pervers en regardant la rousse qui comprit l'utilité du piercing, il s'étira en faisant craquer ses os. Ils continuèrent de discuter ensemble, la dragonne soupira agacée en fusillant le groupe de filles qui gloussaient sans cesse et qui parlaient sur Alec.

\- Elles commencent à me taper sur les nerfs s'irrita Vera

\- Essaye de faire abstraction conseilla Alec en lui caressant les cheveux

\- C'est énervant fulmina Vera

Il entendit des hommes l'envier et le jalouser tout en médisant sur lui, la soirée était assez avancé et Vera s'était endormi sur l'épaule de l'archer. Celui-ci se leva et la prit dans ses bras,

\- Je vais rentrer et coucher Vera avertis Alec

\- D'accord, passe une bonne soirée souhaita Izzy

Il hocha la tête et s'en alla avec Vera dans les bras, il marcha quand il entendit des pas derrière lui. Il tendit l'oreille pour écouter et entendit des murmures pas assez discrets, il soupira en comprenant que c'était le groupe de filles qui étaient au bar. Il disparut et réapparut devant le manoir familial des Lightwood, il fit craquer son cou et entra à l'intérieur et monta dans sa chambre. Il déposa Vera sur son lit avant de se déshabiller et envoya un message à son amant pour ensuite se coucher près de sa dragonne, le lendemain Alec se réveilla sous les secousses de Vera.

\- Alec, réveilles-toi tout le monde nous attend réveilla Vera

\- Laisse-moi dormir et qu'ils attendent grommela Alec en se cachant sous sa couette

Elle soupira et mit les mains sur ses hanches,

\- Alec, si tu ne te réveille pas, je te brûle les fesses menaça Vera

Celui-ci ne bougea pas et continua de dormir, en bas Maryse mettait les gaufres et les crêpes qu'elle avait faites sur la table avec Isabelle. Jace était entrain de se servir avec Robert quand ils entendirent tous un cri de douleur suivit d'un juron,

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Alec s'inquiéta Maryse

\- Il doit être avec Vera qui devait essayer de le réveiller répondit Isabelle

Alec descendit en frottant ses fesses en fusillant sa dragonne du regard, ils s'attelèrent à table.

\- Nous avons tous une réunion avec le conseil au sujet de la bataille contre Valentin qui se profile déclara Robert

\- Super, nous allons tous voir ses faux-culs râla Alec

\- Alec gronda Maryse

\- Désolé s'excusa Alec pas du tout désolé

Ils terminèrent leur petit déjeuner avant de se rendre dans la salle de réunions, ils virent tous les représentants du monde obscurs étaient présents. Alec sourit narquoisement en voyant son amant assis, celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil et il s'avança vers lui en s'en foutant des conseillers présents dans la salle. Il lui attrapa la nuque et l'embrassa langoureusement, le sorcier vit les regards dégoûtés de certains conseillers. Il ricana intérieurement et commença à agripper les fesses d'Alec d'un geste possessif, celui-ci ayant compris commença à faire des caresses indécentes devant eux. Ses parents se massaient les tempes devant leur tripotage alors que sa fratrie ricanait narquoisement, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

\- Rejoins-moi tout à l'heure pour terminer ceci susurra Magnus

\- Tiens parole, susurra Alec

Il ricana malicieusement avant de faire une tape sur ses fesses quand il se retourna pour aller s'asseoir, Jia s'assit aussi dans sa chaise de consule et se racla la gorge ayant vu le tripotage du couple.

\- Bien que maintenant tout le monde est à sa place, nous allons pouvoir commencer la réunion déclara Jia en fusillant du regard le couple qui arborait un regard niais

Un conseiller se leva pour donner son opinion au conseil, tous l'écoutèrent attentivement. Après un quart d'heure de réunion Alec s'ennuyait fermement devant les discours du conseiller, il tourna la tête pour regarder sa famille. Il étouffa un rire en voyant son parabataï entrain de ronfler sur ses notes et Isabelle était sur le point de piquer du nez, son père faisait semblant d'écouter et bailla discrètement alors que sa mère était sur le point de tomber de sommeil. Il regarda du côté des représentants, Raphaël s'ennuyant et avait commencé à compter les suçons dans son cou et ceux de Magnus. Il lui lança un sourire joueur ce qui le fit rire doucement, Luke luttait pour ne pas s'endormir alors que Jocelyn soupira discrètement d'ennui, Méliorn qui représentait la reine fusillait du regard le conseiller qui parlait pour qu'il la ferme. Alec ricana en voyant l'inquisitrice fusiller du regard Jace, il savait dès la fin de la réunion son frère allait passer un sale quart d'heure avec sa grand-mère. Jia avait l'impression de prier l'ange Raziel pour que le conseiller arrête de parler, et enfin il observa son amant qui jouait avec sa magie discrètement. Celui-ci capta son regard et lui lança un regard d'amour, il sourit avant de fermer les yeux pour soupirer. Le sorcier eut une idée en regardant son petit ami, il entendit son colocataire rire devant son idée. Il s'affala sur sa chaise pour que son bras frôle le sol, il envoya une décharge de magie parterre. L'archer écouta de nouveau le conseiller, il sentit une caresse le frôler. Il sursauta légèrement avant de regarder Magnus, celui-ci lui fit un sourire pervers. Il se lécha les lèvres en réponse, il envoya de nouveau sa magie sur lui. Le noiraud se retenait de gémir sous les caresses de sa magie, il avait l'impression que les mains de Magnus le caressaient de partout. Il se mordit les lèvres en sentant les caresses réveiller une partie de son anatomie, Magnus ricana en voyant le désir brut d'Alec s'installer au fur et à mesure des décharges de magie qu'il envoyait. Alec sentit la magie se faufiler à travers ses vêtements et s'enrouler au tour de son membre et commencer à le caresser, il se cogna contre la table ce qui attira l'attention sur lui.

\- Ce n'est rien s'excusa Alec d'une voix rauque de désir

Le conseiller continua son explication barbante, Alec soupira doucement sous les caresses magiques de son amant. Il écarquilla les yeux quand il ressentit sa magie s'insinuer dans son intimité, celui-ci frappa sa prostate. Il agrippa la table de ses deux mains sous le plaisir, Jace se réveilla sous le désir ardent d'Alec. Il le regarda avec incompréhension, il tourna la tête vers Magnus et vit les doigts de celui-ci crépiter doucement.

\- Par l'ange Alec, on est en pleine réunion en plus les parents sont là râla Jace doucement

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a questionna Clary assis près de lui

\- Magnus utilise sa magie sur Alec et je ne veux pas te faire un dessin hoqueta Jace

La rousse regarda l'archer qui avait les yeux fermés et semblait apprécier les caresses magiques de son petit ami, le blond regarda autour de lui pour voir si personne n'avait remarqué l'état de plaisir de son parabataï. Il trouva Raphaël qui se retenait de rire en regardant Alec alors que Luke retroussait son nez et fusilla le sorcier qui sourit niaisement en faisant crépitant encore plus sa magie. L'hôte bougea sur sa chaise en sentant les caresses magiques se renforcer sur lui, il était au bord de l'orgasme et il voulait vraiment que Magnus le laisse jouir malgré qu'ils soient en pleine réunion avec l'enclave. Il l'observa et lui fit comprendre qu'il était au bord de l'orgasme, Isabelle fronça les sourcils en voyant le comportement bizarre de son frère. Elle se pencha à son tour vers le blond,

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive à Alec demanda Isabelle

\- Regarde Magnus et tu vas comprendre conseilla Jace en frottant rageusement sa rune de parabataï

Elle regarda le sorcier et comprit ce qui se passait, elle dû se retenir d'éclater de rire en pleine réunion. Ses épaules tressautaient tellement qu'elle voulait rire, Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière sous sa jouissance. Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un gémissement de plaisir, tous le regardèrent de nouveau.

\- Tout va bien Alec s'inquiéta Maryse

\- Tout va bien rassura Alec

\- Eh bien je vais ajourner la réunion pour le moment avant de reprendre conseilla Jia sous les protestations du conseiller

Alec se leva rapidement et alla attendre son amant à l'extérieur, à peine celui-ci sortit de la salle. Il se jeta sur ses lèvres pour le dévorer,

\- La prochaine fois tu me prends sur la table susurra Alec

Il allait ricaner mais son rire fut étouffer par les lèvres de son amant, celui-ci le prit par le poignet et le tira jusqu'aux toilettes. En chemin ils croisèrent les regards amusés de sa fratrie, ils arrivèrent dans les toilettes. Alec plaqua le sorcier contre le mur, il dévora ses lèvres en les mordillant.

\- T'as aimé demanda Magnus en poussant un râle de plaisir

\- Tu parles que j'ai aimé, j'ai carrément joui dans mon pantalon répondit Alec

Il prit sa main et le colla à l'intérieur de son pantalon où il y avait son sperme collé dans son caleçon, il retira sa main pour lécher le sperme ce qui fit plaisir à Alec. Celui-ci déboucla sa ceinture et descendit sa braguette,

\- A ton tour maintenant susurra Alec

Il se lécha les lèvres en voyant son amant s'agenouiller devant son érection, il le prit en bouche et lécha le membre tout le long. Magnus poussa un râle de plaisir sous les caresses buccales de son amant, ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir et des voix d'hommes. Alec eut un regard provocant en entendant les voix des conseillers de l'enclave, il renfloua un reflexe de renvoi et prit l'érection dans sa gorge. L'asiatique comprit sa provocation poussa plusieurs râles de plaisir ce qui choqua les conseillers qui étaient dans les toilettes, l'archer continua jusqu'à mener son petit ami à la jouissance. Il avala son sperme et lécha les restes avant de se relevé pour l'embrasser, ils sortirent tous les deux de l'endroit et trouvèrent les deux conseillers les regarder avec choc.

\- Tu viens bébé, la réunion va commencer sourit Alec moqueusement

\- Passe devant je te rejoins sourit Magnus à son tour

Ils laissèrent les deux conseillers sur place en s'en foutant d'eux, ils rentrèrent tranquillement dans la salle de réunion. Luke et Raphaël vinrent les voir,

\- Ça y est vous êtes enfin débarrassé de votre plein d'hormones, vous ne savez pas mais je vivais un calvaire avec l'air saturé de vos désirs grimaça Luke

\- Et moi j'allais passer pour un fou tellement que je me retenais de rire renchéri Raphaël

\- Désolé, on ne s'est pas se retenir du tout s'excusa Magnus pas désolé

\- La prochaine on essayera renchérit Alec avec un sourire narquois

Les deux hommes rigolèrent en balançant la tête, plus tard ils s'assirent pour écouter les recommandations de Jia.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que les dragons ne nous aideraient pas pour la guerre contre Valentin demanda un conseiller

\- Parce que ce n'est pas leur guerre et en plus vous pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous-même au sujet de Valentin s'écria Alec en se levant de sa chaise

\- Que voulez-vous dire monsieur Lightwood questionna un autre conseiller

\- A part Jia et madame l'inquisitrice présente, vous êtes tous sans exception des faux-culs pour moi car vous saviez la menace que représentait Valentin mais vous n'avez rien fait au contraire vous l'avez encouragé expliqua Alec

\- Monsieur Lightwood, vous osez nous traiter de faux-cul s'offusqua le conseiller

\- Ouais et croyez-moi je reste poli parce qu'il y a d'autres noms qui vous convient ricana Alec moqueusement

\- Madame la consule vous laissez ce jeune irrespectueux nous insulter questionna le conseiller

\- Oh j'ai blessé votre ego, veuillez m'excuser pour mon insolence laisser Magnus décider de ma punition qu'en penses-tu bébé demanda Alec en se tournant vers lui

Il ricana narquoisement, les autres conseillers s'énervèrent contre Alec. Jia tapa sur la table pour ramener l'autre dans la salle,

\- Alec, ça suffit sur la provocation même si tu as raison sur un point. C'est vrai que nous aurions dû faire quelques choses il y a longtemps contre Valentin avant que ça n'en pire, maintenant bon nombre des nôtres sont tombés au combat par sa faute. Je choisis de nous préparer contre cette guerre déclara Jia

\- Moi de même, j'ai perdu mon fils et ma belle-fille à cause de Valentin par son influence et il a enlevé mon petit-fils en lui faisant croire que c'était son fils pour que nous le condamnions renchéri Imogène en regardant Jace

Le blond hocha la tête à l'encontre de sa grand-mère, chacun des membres du conseil qui avait perdu un être cher était d'accord. Raphaël se leva à son tour,

\- Moi je n'ai perdu personne mais je suivrai Alec et Magnus jusqu'au fin fond de l'enfer s'il faut alors cette guerre je serai avec eux sur le front avec mon clan déclara Raphaël

\- Il en va de même pour moi et ma meute, je suivrai Alec et Magnus renchérit Luke

\- Ma reine est très amie avec la reine des dragons depuis bien longtemps et je pense qu'elle approuvera l'entreaide acheva Méliorn en regardant Alec

Alec hocha la tête envers Méliorn, Jia déclara l'alliance entre le monde obscur pour contrer Valentin. Celui-ci se servait de la coupe mortelle pour constituer son armée pour marcher sur Idris, beaucoup de chasseur vint le rejoindre en croyant à ses idéaux. Sébastian qui jouait les agents doubles lui disait ce que l'enclave compte faire contre lui,

\- Ils ne pourront rien contre moi après que j'aurai fait mon vœu auprès de Raziel rien ni personne ne m'arrêtera et après j'irai à la recherche d'Aragon et j'asservir ait les dragons pour qu'ils m'obéissaient tous aveuglements ricana Valentin en croyant en ses plans

\- Que l'ange bénît ton plan père souhaita Sébastian

\- Retourne là-bas pour ne pas qu'on te soupçonne pensa Valentin

Il hocha la tête et retourna à New-York car tout le monde après les déclarations de Jia retournèrent à leurs instituts avant le rappel des troupes quand Valentin décidera d'attaquer, Alec bailla devant l'hologramme de la ville. Max vint près de lui et essaya de lui donner un coup de pied quand il le stoppa et lui fit une clef de bras

\- Encore raté Max sourit Alec en le relâchant

\- Mais comment tu as fait ? Parce que j'ai bloqué ma respiration pour te porter ce coup grommela Max

\- C'est parce que tu as fait des mouvements dans l'air qui t'ont trahis expliqua Vera en apparaissant sur le table

\- Zut soupir Max dépité

\- Mais tu as bien joué sourit Alec en ébouriffant ses cheveux

L'hologramme signala une activité démoniaque dans le coin, ils allèrent se préparer. Magnus qui arriva les trouva armé jusqu'aux dents,

\- Je peux venir proposa Magnus

\- Bien sûr mais n'en profiter pas pour vous disparaître tous les deux signala Jace

\- On essayera ricana Alec

Ils allèrent dans le Brooklyn pour voir le démon, le sorcier était au même niveau que son petit ami. Il mit sa main dans la poche arrière d'Alec, celui-ci sourit et fit de même. Ils tournaient en rond quand les deux s'arrêtèrent pile en même temps,

\- Un problème demanda Isabelle

Alec prit ses flèches et tira rapidement derrière Jace alors que Magnus envoya sa boule de feu, les autres comprirent et commencèrent à attaquer le démon. Celui-ci cracha des boules de feu sur eux mais fut bloqué par Magnus, Alec disparut et réapparut près du démon pour lui donner un coup de pied. Le démon fut projeté contre le mur, il hurla en regardant Alec. Il cracha de l'acide, il allait esquiver.

\- SILENT WALL cria une voix féminine

Un mur invisible vint le défendre, il sourit en reconnaissant la barrière. Jace vit les huit étoiles au complet arrivé vers eux, ils allèrent retourner au combat quand Cobra vint donner un coup au démon.

\- Je t'entends espèce de guignol décréta Cobra

\- Eh Cobra arrête un peu de la ramener cria Natsu en arrivant

\- C'est reparti pour un tour soupira Luxus en venant

La jeune fille au cheveu bleu vint soigner les blessures de tout le monde pendant que les garçons réduisaient le démon en cendres, elle sourit au groupe avant de venir près de Magnus en s'inclinant devant lui.

\- Relèves-toi Wendy demanda Magnus en regardant la jeune fille

Elle se releva et hocha la tête avant de regarder les garçons, les filles firent de même pour Alec. Natsu et les garçons vinrent s'incliner à leurs tours devant le sorcier,

\- Père nous a envoyez-vous rejoindre après avoir entendu que Valentin ait déclaré la guerre informa Natsu

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

Ils rentrèrent tous à l'institut pour en discuter, les huit étoiles et les sept généraux se présentèrent aux parents d'Alec.

\- Ça en fait du monde remarqua Maryse

\- GRAND FRERE cria Vera en courant dans les bras de Natsu

\- Salut frangine salua Natsu en attrapant sa petite sœur

Tous furent attendris par les retrouvailles entre Natsu et Vera, après avoir discuté ils allèrent tous dans la bibliothèque.

\- Comment nous allons procéder pour vous héberger demanda Isabelle

\- Pour notre part nous avons un logement pas trop loin donc ça ira répondit Uranus

\- Nous aussi répondit Luxus

\- D'accord donc vous allez rester jusqu'à que la guerre soit finis conclu Clary

\- C'est exact quand nous aurons fini de tuer Valentin et oui aussi ton frère, j'entends tes penser la rouquine révéla Cobra

La rousse rougit de gêne,

\- Non, je ne vais pas lire dans tes pensées les plus intimes ricana Cobra

\- Cobra soupira Magnus

Il arrêta de rire et resta droit, Natsu se moqua de lui avant de recevoir un coup de poing dans la gueule. Les deux se mirent à se battre dans la bibliothèque, les autres ainsi que le couple ne firent rien pour les séparer.

\- Vous ne faites rien pour les séparer demanda Simon

\- Non, ils font toujours ça alors ça ne sert à rien répondit Magnus en haussant les épaules

\- Les seules qui peuvent arrêter ses deux crétins c'est leurs femmes avoua Luxus

\- Ah en plus ils sont mariés déduit Jace

Il hocha la tête, les deux autres arrêtèrent de se bagarrer sous l'ordre de Magnus. Ils discutèrent sur tout et rien pour faire plus amples connaissances, plus tard ils se séparèrent pour rentrer chez eux.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la découverte de Jonathan et la puissance d'Alec. Bisous glacées.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Alec Barton : désolé de te laisser remonter le bretelle avec Satan XD et aussi je suis désolé il y eu un bug hier soir avec le site donc je ne pouvais pas poster tout de suite**

 **HekateWtch1 : Moi aussi je veux voir Jace en drag queen XD encore désolé problème sur le site**

 **Maia 0067: Il y aura encore un moment trés chaud entre les deux ce soir**

 **Lavigne 126: Ta scène me fit saigner du nez là juste entrain de le penser XD mais je le mettrait ton idée**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Et merci à ma Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 17, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 17**_

Alec était assis sur le banc et observait son parabataï et sa sœur entrain de s'entraîner ensemble, ils avaient voulu s'entraîner sous les yeux d'Alec comme celui-ci avait une puissance démesurée depuis son voyage chez les dragons. Ça ferait quatre semaines que les sept chevaliers de Magnus et les huit étoiles d'Alec les avaient rejoint pour les protéger malgré leur intervention, ils restèrent très discrets. Ils continuaient leur mission même si Alec savait qu'ils étaient observés de loin, il avait organisé entre-temps une réunion avec le monde obscur. Il y avait un autre représentant loup-garou qui avait quitté la meute de Luke pour être indépendant, il était l'un des hommes qu'Alec avait provoqués. Il commença à médire sur lui quand Magnus le menaça avec sa magie de ne pas critiquer son amant, le couple continuait à se voir malgré tout. Alec envisageait d'emménager chez son petit ami après la guerre contre Valentin, mais celui-ci pensait que c'était encore trop tôt pour s'installer ensemble mais il lui avait promis qu'ils vivraient sûrement un jour venait d'éviter le bâton d'Isabelle. Il le repoussa d'un coup de pied avant de sauter en l'air en se servant de ses pouvoirs en activant une rune sans stèle, elle para son attaque difficilement avant de le repousser. Elle lui donna un coup de pied en essayant de le faucher avec son bâton, il évita et para son bâton. Alec sourit devant les attaques de sa fratrie entre eux, Jace toucha le flanc d'Izzy avec son arme avant de sourire de victoire.

\- Joli combat complimenta Alec

\- Même si on n'arrive toujours pas à te toucher en nous entraînant comme des dingues sourit Jace

Il haussa les épaules avec un sourire narquois, Vera apparut sur l'épaule d'Alec.

\- Il s'est entraîné dans un endroit où le temps s'accélère très vite révéla Vera

\- Mais c'est quoi ton entraînement demanda Jace encore une fois

Ils sourirent avant de disparaître, le blond balança la tête en comprenant qu'il ne le dirait jamais malgré leur vaine tentative pour le savoir, leur sœur vint lui frotter le dos en signe de compassion.

\- Allez ne te fait pas de bile sourit Isabelle

\- Je ne me fais pas de bile, bon je vais aller prendre une douche comme j'ai rendez-vous avec Clary révéla Jace

\- Passe une bonne soirée souhaita Isabelle

Il hocha la tête et s'en alla, Alec et Vera étaient dans la chambre entrain de discuter avant que la dragonne tombe de sommeil. Il couvrit la petite fille, il alla prendre sa douche et se coucha près de sa dragonne. Le lendemain il se leva et vit Vera entrain de le regarder assis en tailleur,

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a demanda Alec en se levant

\- Rien juste que j'attendais que tu te lèves sourit Vera

Il lâcha un petit rire avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux, il se leva et alla se préparer. Vera le regarda se changer, Isabelle entra dans la chambre et vit Alec entrain de mettre ses mitaines.

\- Oh tu es déjà réveillé constata Isabelle

\- Ouais répondit Alec

Elle salua Vera qui lui sourit après être passé à la douche, ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la cuisine. Clary et Jace étaient entrain de s'embrasser tendrement dans la cuisine, Alec fit un sourire amusé avec les filles. Isabelle se racla la gorge ce qui les fit se séparer, la rousse rougit qui était de la même couleur que ses cheveux, Jace passa une main dans ses cheveux en toussant gêné ce qui était une première.

\- Alors vous deux, vous avez prévu de faire quelque chose dans la cuisine nargua Alec

\- Alec, je te rappelle que tu n'es pas en reste avec Magnus à vous tripoter dans des lieux public râla Jace

\- Ouais d'ailleurs nous avons prévu de faire des choses dans un restaurant marocain sourit Alec perverse

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait pour qu'il soit comme ça soupira Jace en regrettant l'ancienne personnalité de son frère

\- L'entraînement était très dur et ne comptez pas sur moi pour le dire sourit Vera sur l'épaule d'Alec

Celui-ci ricana avant de se servir du café, tous s'attelèrent à table pour manger un bout. Après avoir pris leurs petits déjeuner chacun commença à vaquer à ses occupations, Alec était entrain de regarder le moniteur pour trouver Valentin. Il bailla en le regardant en sachant que celui-ci lui donnait sommeil, Vera était près de lui sous sa forme de dragon qui avait la taille d'un aigle. Elle était enroulée sur elle-même sur les jambes de son maître, celui-ci lui caressa les écailles distraitement. Isabelle était dans l'armurerie et réparait certaines choses après avoir été assigné par sa mère, Jace continuait de lire pour trouver un moyen d'exploiter les faiblesses de Valentin avec Clary. Maryse était dans son bureau en tant que directrice de l'institut et Robert était resté à Idris pour aider l'enclave à faire un plan de bataille, le noiraud se pencha la tête en arrière pour fermer ses yeux. Il entendit son téléphone vibrer, il regarda et vit un message de son petit ami. Il leva Vera doucement qui se réveilla en baillant, elle s'envola vers la chambre d'Alec pour dormir. Il alla vers Brooklyn, il entra directement dans l'appartement de Magnus grâce à sa clef qui lui avait donné le sorcier. Il trouva celui-ci était entrain de s'entraîner à la magie torse nue, il se lécha les lèvres en voyant la sueur qui coulait dans le dos de Magnus. Le sorcier s'arrêta de s'entraîner et se tourna vers lui, il fit un sourire malicieux en le voyant.

\- Bonjour bébé comment vas-tu demanda Magnus en s'approchant de lui

\- Ça va, et toi tu étais entrain de t'entraîner à ce que je vois susurra Alec

\- Oui, je pue la transpiration et je vais aller prendre une douche grimaça Magnus

\- Plus tard ta douche, laisse-moi lécher la sueur qui est sur ton torse d'abord susurra Alec en caressant son torse

Il ricana perversement avant de l'embrasser fougueusement, plus tard Magnus ressortit de la douche et trouva son amant dans le lit entrain de l'observer. Il s'assit près de lui, et claqua des doigts pour invoquer de la nourriture pour eux.

\- Alors des nouvelles de l'enclave, questionna Magnus en prenant un bout de viande

\- Pour le moment ils préparent un plan d'attaque pour contrer Valentin avec mon père d'ailleurs les autres conseillers essayent de faire pression sur Jia pour que je dise aux dragons de venir rejoindre la bataille expliqua Alec en mangeant une fraise

\- Il faudra aller leur faire peur un coup pour qu'ils prennent un peu leur couille en main et assumer leur faute qu'ils ont commise décréta Magnus agacé

\- Ne pense pas à eux pour le moment mais profitons du moment présent ensemble proposa Alec en lui caressant le visage

\- Tu as les mots pour me calmer sourit Magnus

\- J'ai d'autres moyens pour te calmer tu sais susurra Alec

\- Surprends-moi séduisit Magnus

Il se mit à califourchon sur son amant et l'embrassa en lui faisant manger une fraise, après une heure de caresse intime le couple profita un peu dans leur lit. Ils étaient entrain de s'embrasser, l'archer était sur son amant quand la sonnette de la porte sonna ce qui les fit soupirer de frustration. Le sorcier claqua des doigts pour ouvrir la porte, ils entendirent un mouvement silencieux et une odeur de mort. L'hôte se leva et prit son boxer pour aller se doucher pendant que Magnus alla dans le salon pour voir Raphaël assis dans un fauteuil,

\- En juger par l'odeur, je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé mais j'avais besoin de toi pour un service demanda Raphaël

\- Dis toujours questionna Magnus en s'asseyant au bord de son canapé

Alec termina sa douche et ressortit habillé, il alla dans le salon pour voir son amant seul.

\- Où est Raphaël demanda Alec

\- Il est reparti après m'avoir demandé un service mais préoccupons-nous plutôt de nous deux,nous étions en pleines caresses quand nous avons été dérangé commenta Magnus en l'attrapant par la hanche

Il ricana avant de l'embrasser passionnément, le lendemain Magnus se réveilla en grommelant sur la personne qui appuyait plusieurs fois sur la sonnette. Il se leva furieux et ouvrit la porte pour voir la fratrie avec Clary et Simon,

\- Lesquelles d'entre vous a insisté sur la sonnette articula Magnus menaçant

\- Chacun d'eux se pointaient entre eux ce qui le fit soupirer encore plus, il les fit entrer dans son loft.

\- Il est où Alec demanda Isabelle

\- Ton frère était entrain de dormir dans mes bras et espérait que je le réveille tendrement avec un baiser mais comme d'habitude vous avez tous gâché fulmina Magnus

\- Mais tu te rattraperas ce soir quand je rentrerai apaisa Alec en apparaissant

Il était habillé d'un débardeur moulant en simili en cuir avec une fermeture avec un pantalon déchiré en cuir, ses boucles d'oreilles ornaient ses oreilles. Il avait attaché ses cheveux longs avec un élastique en laissant ses cheveux mauves encadrer son visage, il mit son bas de masque qui lui couvrit son visage. Il prit son Katana à l'entrée et le mit à la hanche, il se tourna à sa fratrie.

\- Alors qui nous allons buter demanda Alec

\- Un démon qui sévit dans les bas-fonds répondit Jace qui lui donnait son arc et son carquois

\- Je vois souffla Alec

Il se tourna vers son petit ami qui boudait dans son coin de voir sa mâtinée crapuleuse ruiné, il abaissa son masque et l'embrassa langoureusement.

\- Dès que je rentre ce soir, je te laisse me déshabiller proposa Alec d'une voix taquin

\- Une proposition indécente, entendu accepta Magnus

Il sourit et remit son masque avant de suivre sa fratrie, ils allèrent dans le Bronx. Alec marcha les mains dans les poches,

\- Alors vous avez fait la bête à deux dos presque tout l'après-midi à ce que j'ai senti lança Jace

\- Nous n'avons pas couché ensemble mais seulement fellation et doigté et aussi masturbation. Même si nous sommes assez sauvages entre nous je suis encore vierge révéla Alec en regardant son parabataï

\- Je l'aurai parié et quand est-ce que vous le comptez faire questionna Isabelle avide d'information

\- Quand Magnus étalera la cervelle de Valentin sur le sol avec celui de Jonathan sourit Alec presque rêveur

Ils frémirent de peur en se remémorant les paroles de Magnus lors de la déclaration de guerre, même Valentin avait eut peur de la puissance phénoménale de l'hôte du roi. Celui-ci était entrain de regarder un plan d'Idris pour trouver un moyen de rentrer en force, son fils vint près de lui.

\- Alors tu as trouvé un moyen de rentrer à l'intérieur d'Idris questionna Sébastian

\- Non, je pense avec tous ce qui s'est passé. Ils ont dû renforcer la barrière de protection conclu Valentin

\- Je pourrai me faufiler pour désactiver le champ de forces proposa Sébastian

\- Tu pourrais compromettre ta position décréta Valentin

\- Du moment que tu peux réaliser ton souhait sourit Sébastian

\- D'accord, je vais faire comme ça ricana Valentin en savourant sa victoire

Il rentra plus tard à l'institut pour ne pas qu'il soit soupçonné, il entra discrètement dans le bureau de Maryse pour fouiller pour trouver un document sur le miroir mortel. Une semaine après avoir repris le miroir mortel Clary avait voulu sceller son pouvoir mais le miroir de poche s'était réduit en cendres sous la rune, ils avaient conclu que c'était un faux et ils avaient continué de rechercher le vrai miroir mortel. Il trifouilla quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il se redressa et se retourna pour voir Max entrer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le bureau de ma mère questionna Max

\- Je cherchais quelques feuilles pour faire mon rapport mais je les trouves pas riait Sébastian nerveusement

\- Arrête ton char, je sais que c'est toi Jonathan Morgenstern accusa Max

\- Très drôle, je crois que tu as beaucoup d'imagination rigola Jonathan

\- Je ne mens pas car j'ai réussi à te pister grâce aux mèches de cheveux dans la boîte de Clary révéla Max en montrant les petites mèches

Le traître sourit et eut ses yeux noirs, Max envoya une dague sur lui et il l'attrapa facilement avant de donner un coup de manche sur la tête de Max. celui-ci s'effondra, il ressortit quand Clary revint de mission avec la fratrie.

\- Oh Sébastian, je croyais que Maryse était dans son bureau pensa Clary

\- Je la cherche moi aussi pour quelques documents que je souhaite lui faire signer expliqua Sébastian

Elle hocha la tête et lui proposa d'aller chercher la matriarche Lightwood, il retourna dans le bureau et cacha le corps de Max. Il ressortit comme si de rien n'était avant de trouver Clary, Isabelle soupira de fatigue en se massant les épaules. Elle remarqua des traces de sang sur le parquet, elle suivit la trace pour trouver Max allongé dans une mare de sang dans sa chambre.

\- MAX, AU SECOURS AIDEZ-MOI hurla Isabelle

Tous se précipitèrent dans la chambre et emmenèrent le plus jeune à l'infirmerie, les médecins commencèrent à s'affairer autour de Max. Alec apparut après avoir eu le message de feu,

\- Que s'est-il passé demanda Alec

Elle lui raconta tout quand leurs parents débarquèrent très rapidement dans le couloir, elle tomba en pleure dans les bras de sa mère qui la réconforta. Les médecins sortirent de la salle avec un air désolé,

\- Nous sommes désolés mais nous n'arrivons pas à le soigner, les dommages sont trop importants s'excusa un médecin

\- NON cria Maryse en pleurant

\- LAISSEZ-MOI ESSAYER proposa une voix en arrivant

Ils tournèrent la tête pour voir Wendy entrer dans le couloir, elle rougit de timidité devant leurs regards.

\- Euh…si vous voulez bien sûr demanda Wendy timide

\- S'il te plait sauve mon fils demanda Maryse en prenant les mains de la jeune dragonne

\- Je ferai de mon mieux, sa majesté m'a envoyé pour le sauver rassura Wendy

\- Je vais t'aider proposa Vera en apparaissant

Elle hocha la tête et entra dans la salle accompagnée de Vera, après plusieurs minutes à attendre Vera ressortit avec Wendy épuisée.

\- Alors s'inquiéta Maryse dans les bras de Robert

\- J'ai réussi à le stabiliser, il va aller mieux dans quelques jours de plus il pourra reprendre l'entraînement sourit Wendy fatiguée

La matriarche vint la prendre dans ses bras ainsi que tout le monde en plus de Vera, les médecins étaient sceptiques que la dragonne ait pu sauver Max alors que le traumatisme étaient important.

\- Comment vous avez fait demanda le médecin

\- Ben disons que je reconstituer ses cellules expliqua Wendy

\- Wendy est la fille de Grandine, la dragonne de l'air appelée aussi prêtresse céleste car elle peut soigner n'importe quelle blessure raconta Alec

Wendy rougit de timidité, toute la famille Lightwood la remercia encore une fois de son intervention. Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur et trouvèrent Max qui était réveillé,

\- Je vais avoir des ennuis demanda Max en grimaçant

\- Peut-être jeune homme mais pour le moment nous sommes ravies de te savoir en pleine forme sourit Maryse en caressant ses cheveux

\- Dès que tu seras rétablie, tu pourras reprendre l'entraînement avec moi sourit Alec narquoisement

\- Si tu me promets de ne pas m'envoyer dans le décor avec une pichenette se renfrogna Max

Ils rigolèrent tous à son renfrognement, la fratrie alla regarder les enregistrements pour savoir qui avait attaqué Max. Ils visualisèrent avant de trouver Max qui sortait du bureau après avoir été attaqué, ils essayèrent de remonter mais les images étaient effacées.

\- Je suppose que Max a découvert quelque chose pour qu'ont l'attaque supposa Clary

\- Tu penses à qui questionna Alec

\- Je ne sais pas…mais oui pourquoi est-ce que je n'y ai pas pensé pensa Clary après avoir réfléchi

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a demanda Jace

Jonathan était ici, c'est pour ça que Max a été attaqué car il a du découvert son véritable visage conclu Clary

\- Du coup il a dû effacer les images pour ne pas qu'on remonte jusqu'à lui, astucieux ce connard jura Isabelle

\- Il faut trouver qui il est déclara Alec

\- Je vais chercher dans les carnets de Valentin pour avoir une réponse proposa Jace

\- Je viens avec toi renchérit Clary en se levant

Le couple allait consulter les registres de Valentin, Isabelle retourna auprès de Max. Alec sortit dehors, Vera le suivit et sentit son collier scintiller dans sa poche. Elle comprit que l'hôte était entrain de se contrôler pour ne pas faire éclater sa puissance dû à la colère,

\- Alec interpella Vera

\- Rassures-toi il va me le payer de manière très brutale cette raclure de la pire espèce, il va comprendre sa douleur articula Alec d'une colère sourde

Il se retourna pour révéler ses yeux qui étaient devenu reptiliens, la dragonne ne répondit rien mais essaya de le calmer avant qu'il ne rentre dans l'institut. Après s'être calmé ils rentrèrent dans l'institut, Clary marcha dans le couloir et trouva Isabelle

\- Ah Izzy, je te cherchais. J'aurai besoin de ton fouet pour prendre de l'électrum, à ce qui paraît Jonathan est allergique aux électrums ayant du sang de démon expliqua Clary

\- Je comprends, tiens voilà mon fouet sourit Isabelle en lui donnant son bracelet

Elle le remercia avant d'aller voir Maryse, celle-ci lui donna son approbation pour le pistage de Jonathan. Elle se posta à l'entrée, Sébastian était sur le point de partir quand la rousse l'interpella.

\- Je fais une vérification auprès de tout le monde pour rechercher Jonathan, ça ne te gêne pas si je fais une petite vérification avec toi proposa Clary

\- Non bien sûr que non réfuta Sébastian en tendant la main

Elle lui donna la pierre en Electrum, il lui sourit avant de lui rendre. Isabelle vint la voir pour reprendre son bracelet,

\- J'ai bientôt fini et ne t'en fais pas, je…tu ne sens pas cette odeur demanda Clary

Elles recherchèrent l'origine de l'odeur avant de voir l'Electrum taché de sang, Clary comprit la supercherie et couru pour stopper Sébastian.

\- ARRÊTE-TOI stoppa Clary

Izzy lança une dague que le jeune homme attrapa avec sa main, il sourit sardonique. La rousse mit en alerte tout l'institut, le jeune homme commença à se battre avec les filles avant de les repousser brutalement. Il ricana sadiquement avant de se faire valser contre le mur violemment, il se releva pour Alec dans le couloir la main tendue vers lui. Ses yeux étaient légèrement reptiliens,

\- Nous avons un petit compte à régler tous les deux articula Alec d'une voix glaciale

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire me détruire avec ton petit doigt, je sais tout sur tes pouvoirs se moqua Sébastian

\- Ah oui alors une petite démonstration te suffira peut-être proposa Alec

Ses yeux devinrent reptiliens avec des écailles qui se formèrent légèrement autour de ses yeux et de ses bras, sa puissance faisait trembler les murs de l'institut. Vera apparut avec Jace qui arriva cinq minutes après elle, Jonathan jeta la dague d'Izzy sur Vera en les voyants arrivés. Elle put l'éviter ce qui lui facilita sa fuite mais pas assez pour Alec, celui-ci envoya une onde choc sur lui dans l'ascenseur avant qu'il se referme. Son bras fut touché et puis il s'en alla rejoindre son père, Alec grinça des dents sous la colère. Vera prit son cristal dans sa main, celui-ci scintillait de plus en plus fort. L'hôte se calma au fur à mesure que sa dragonne posa une barrière légèrement pour contenir sa force, il se tourna vers sa fratrie.

\- Allons chercher ce fils de pute déclara Alec

Ils allèrent se changer pour aller rechercher Jonathan grâce à son sang, entre-temps Valentin se dirigea vers le cimetière avec Jonathan.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire demanda Jonathan

\- Je compte les distraire pour que je puisse aller à Idris avec mon armée de chasseur répondit Valentin

\- Je vois et pourquoi un cimetière terrestre questionna Jonathan

\- Tu vas comprendre ricana Valentin sardoniquement

Ils croisèrent le chemin d'un gardien de cimetière, Valentin le transforma en damnés et plusieurs autres terrestres qui suivaient. Le groupe se dirigea au cimetière ou plutôt Alec disparut et réapparut en attendant tout le monde, arrivé devant la chapelle de l'église ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur et se séparèrent. Alec se servit de ses sens pour retrouver Jonathan, il s'arrêta de marcher. Il prit une flèche de son carquois et visa le mur avant de le tirer, plusieurs damnés sortirent de leur cachette et les attaquèrent. Jace les combattit quand il fut attaqué par Jonathan, les filles rejoignirent Alec en bas qui tirait ses flèches sur les damnées.

\- Allez rejoindre Jace là-haut avec Jonathan maintenant ordonna Alec

\- Et toi alors demanda Isabelle

\- Je reste avec lui ne t'en fait pas rassura Clary

\- Non, va avec elle parce que je ne veux pas que vous restiez près de moi conseilla Alec

\- D'accord acceptèrent les filles

Elles s'en allèrent quand Alec lâcha son arc parterre, il fit un sourire sadique sous son masque.

\- Dommage pour vous mais je suis vraiment en colère fulmina Alec d'une voix meurtrière

Les filles remontaient les escaliers quand elles se firent plaquer violemment contre le sol, elles ressentirent la force phénoménale d'Alec. Elles se remirent debout difficilement,

\- Maintenant je comprends ce que voulait dire Vera en disant qu'il ne fallait pas rester près d'Alec quand il déploie toute sa force dit Isabelle

Elle hocha la tête encore surprise avant de poursuivre leur route, de l'autre côté Alec faisait craquer son cou dans un son sinistre. Il fit un sourire apaiser,

\- Je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant, bon allons rejoindre l'autre connard ricana Alec

Il s'en alla de la pièce en laissant des cendres parterre, Jace était entrain de se battre avec Jonathan.

\- On va voir lequel de nous deux est le vrai Jonathan Christopher se moqua Jonathan

Jace donna un coup de pied avant de le menacer avec son épée,

\- Mon nom est Jace Herondale et non Jonathan réfuta Jace

Son adversaire le renversa parterre, il lui donna un coup de pied qu'il évita en se tournant vers le côté. Il prit sa chaîne métallique et frappa Jace avant d'essaya de l'étrangler, il entendit un claquement de fouet. Il se tourna pour voir Isabelle avec son fouet,

\- Comment as-tu osé faire du mal à mon petit frère cracha Isabelle

\- Ton frère était au mauvais endroit et aux mauvais moments ricana Jonathan

Elle le fouetta avant que celui-ci attrape son fouet en se blessant, il tira dessus en faisant tomber Isabelle parterre. Il évita le poignard de Clary,

\- Désolée petite sœur mais tu m'as manqué se moqua Jonathan

\- Alors mange-moi ça salopard insulta Alec en lui lançant une boule de feu

Il se prit de plein fouet la boule de feu avant de se faire empaler par l'épée de Jace, il cracha du sang. Le blond le relâcha dans la rivière,

\- J'espère que l'ange aura pitié de toi souhaita Isabelle

\- N'espère pas trop sur la clémence de l'ange rectifia Alec en regardant le corps flotter

Ils rentrèrent à l'institut plus tard, le lendemain Jonathan se retrouva sur les côtes de la plage. Il cracha du sang et de l'eau, il prit son sang sur sa plaie avant de dessiner un pentagramme.

\- Maman appela Sébastian

Le pentagramme s'ouvrit et l'engloutit à l'intérieur, son corps atterrit dans une grotte. Plusieurs démons volèrent avant de se rassembler dans une seule entité, une femme aux cheveux noirs avec une peau d'ébène s'approcha de lui et lui caressa le visage. Elle trembla en voyant la plaie béante du corps avant de mettre sa main sur sa joue,

\- Chut mon petit, maman est là rassura la jeune femme

De l'autre côté Valentin avait atteint Idris avec son armée, il sourit en contemplant sa ville natale.

\- Commandant nous attendons vos instructions questionna son lieutenant

\- J'arrive sourit Valentin

Ils marchèrent vers un campement où plusieurs chasseurs qu'il avait recruté le suivaient fidèlement, il leur fit une déclaration pour les motiver. Jia fut alerté de la situation par un espion, tous lui proposèrent de s'attaquer à Valentin maintenant.

\- Non, c'est ce qu'ils veulent alors nous allons attendre pour voir ce qu'ils préparent déclara Jia

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre préparation au combat et calme avant la tempête. Bisous glacées.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Alec Barton: Allez un hors d'oeuvre dans ce chapitre en attendant le lemon qui est en préparation et le chapitre prochain tu verra un Magnus super badass et plein de sadisme avec Alec a ses côtés**

 **HekateWitch1: "Hachi vit des hommes en blouses venir prendre Hekate" je vous assure qu'elle va bien XD l'entraînement d'Alec se révéla dans plusieurs chapitre ne t'inquiète pas et j'ai tenu ma promesse de garder Max XD**

 **Lavigne 126: Oh ma petite momie d'amour dis-moi mon chapitre de lemon d'avenir XD allez un autre mis en bouche avant de le lemon et aussi u super Alec badass et Magnus plein de sadisme dans le prochain chapitre**

 **Maia 0067: Ouais il appelle sa maman car les vilains l'ont fait du mal XD rassure-toi une partie de la puissance des hôtes dans le chapitre prochain.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 18, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 18**_

Alec regardait son petit ami allongé sur le lit endormit, les draps de soie recouvraient à peine son corps ce qui le fit sourire agréablement. Il buvait son café en matant le corps de son petit ami sans honte en se léchant les lèvres de temps à autre, celui-ci se réveilla ayant senti le regard avide de l'archer. Son regard était comme une caresse pour lui à ses yeux, il ouvrit les siens pour croiser un regard plein de luxure et d'amour en le regardant ce qui le fit sourire. Il se redressa en mettant sa tête sur sa main en le regardant, Alec buvait son café et s'avança vers le lit pour déposer sa tasse de café sur la table de nuit pour se glisser près de lui. Ils s'embrassèrent avant de commencer des caresses intimes, après avoir passé un moment à flirter ils se levèrent du lit avant de prendre leur petit déjeuner pour Magnus et quelques grignotages pour Alec. Celui-ci se prépara pour partir de l'institut, ils s'embrassèrent durant plusieurs minutes dans le hall. Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'ils avaient tué Jonathan, ils craignaient la bataille qui se profilait au loin contre Valentin qui continuait de recruter des chasseurs dans son sillage ou transformer les terrestres en chasseurs d'ombre en usant de la coupe mortel. Alec rentra à l'institut en pensant à la déclaration de guerre qui était attendu mais ils attendaient que Valentin fasse le premier pas avant de l'attaquer à leur tour, beaucoup de conseiller trouvaient l'idée complètement inutile au contrairement d'Alec qui approuva ce que Jia leur avaient recommandé. Il trouva sa sœur entrain de faire une localisation avec l'holographique,

\- Tu rentres de chez Magnus salua Isabelle

\- Tu sais bien que je passe mes nuits avec lui et un peu de mon matin aussi sourit Alec joueur

\- C'est devenu très chaud entre vous,j'ai entendu Jace se plaindre de sa rune gloussa Isabelle

\- Qu'il continue de se plaindre parce que je suis complètement fou d'amoureux de Magnus confessa Alec

\- Oh tu es trop mignon complimenta Isabelle

Il sourit avant de disparaître pour apparaître dans une chaise pour veiller sur le moniteur, il regarda un signalement de démon dans le coin. Il se tourna vers sa sœur qui continuait ses recherches,

\- Où est Jace questionna Alec ne ressentant pas la présence de son parabataï dans l'institut

\- Normal il est parti avec Clary régler quelques affaires avec Luke répondit Izzy

\- D'accord souffla Alec en mettant ses jambes sur la table

\- D'ailleurs les huit étoiles ne sont pas intervenus lorsque nous avons expédié Jonathan en enfer remarqua Isabelle

\- Normal elles n'étaient plus là car Ignir les avait rappellée pour se préparer à la guerre ainsi que les sept chevaliers de Magnus révéla Alec en la regardant

Isabelle hocha la tête et retourna à son travail, Alec se leva et alla dans la salle d'armes pour nettoyer ses flèches et les enchanter avec sa stèle. Vera apparut en s'asseyant sur la table,

\- Comment vas-tu demanda Alec

\- Je vais très bien, juste que je m'ennuie beaucoup à l'institut à rien faire soupira Vera d'ennuie

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'aideras pas l'équipe médicale à soigner les autres proposa Alec en la regardant

\- Je voulais mais ils ne veulent pas mon aide car pour eux je suis un simple dragon râla Vera

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux faire à part ça questionna Alec

\- Je ne sais pas souffla Vera

\- Va voir ma mère pour qu'elle t'envoie faire une commission ou autres proposa Alec

\- Je vais la voir sourit Vera en disparaissant

Il balança la tête et continua d'enchanter ses flèches, il les prit et commença à s'entraîner avec son arc. Il visa avec facilité la cible, il sauta dans les airs pour tirer. Il continua à s'entraîner avec son arme de prédilection, il stoppa quand il sentit l'odeur de son amant embaumer la pièce. Celui-ci se colla à lui et commença à caresser son torse en faufilant ses mains sous son débardeur,

\- Coucou mon amour susurra Magnus en mordillant son oreille

\- Hé bébé salua Alec en frottant son bassin contre le sien

\- Tu sais que tu es sexy quand tu t'entraînes susurra Magnus

\- Je sais et la prochaine fois je m'entraînerai torse nu proposa Alec

\- Pas mal comme idée, je frémis d'excitation rien qu'à l'idée de te voir torse nu qui transpire sous l'effort ronronna Magnus en léchant son lobe d'oreille

Il gémit de plaisir en s'en foutant que tous entendent son gémissement, Magnus pinça ses tétons doucement. Il continua de frotter son bassin avec celui du sorcier qui grogna de plaisir, plus Magnus caressait son torse plus Alec frottait son bassin contre le sien. Il tourna la tête vers lui avant de se retourner complètement, l'archer lui crocheta les pieds pour qu'il puisse tomber en douceur. Il l'embrassa toujours passionnément, ils entendirent un raclement de gorge. Ils levèrent la tête pour voir Jace avec un petit sourire malicieux et appuyer contre la porte de la salle, il vit son parabataï à califourchon sur son petit ami et celui-ci avait la main sur sa cuisse.

\- Je voulais savoir si mon parabataï voulait s'entraîner avec moi même si je sais qu'il est devenu très fort mais il a l'air de s'entraîner à autre chose remarqua Jace

\- Crois-le ou non mais ton frère est devenu très doué à ce jeu ricana Magnus

\- Disons que j'ai eu un excellent professeur en la matière sourit Alec provocant

\- A défaut Alec tu me le passe pour qu'il puisse me donner des cours proposa Jace en dandinant ses hanches

\- Crève Jace, je ne te le passerai pas car ses cours me sont réservé réfuta Alec

\- Oh dommage je vais mourir bête rigola Jace

\- Ouais dommage maintenant tu dégages tout de suite pour que je puisse reprendre mes cours ordonna Alec

Il rigola avant de les laisser dans la salle d'entraînement, le blond retourna sur ses pas.

\- Je vous rappelle que la salle d'entraînement n'est pas cachée alors si vous avez l'intention de faire la bête à deux dos, mettez un sort parce que je ne crois pas que Maryse sera clémente à votre égard conseilla Jace

Alec fit un geste agacé envers lui avant de retourner s'occuper des lèvres de son petit ami, celui-ci avait souri devant l'échange entre son amant et Jace. Ils firent des caresses intimes avant de ressortir dans la salle d'entraînement, tous les chasseurs les regardaient avec indifférences étant habitué à les voir se tripoter partout. Magnus se dirigea vers le bureau de Maryse qui l'attendait, celle-ci savait que son gendre allait être en retard à cause de son fils.

\- Tu m'as demandé Maryse demanda Magnus

\- Oui, je voudrais que tu renforces les barrières de protection de l'institut et bien sûr tu seras récompensé déclara Maryse

\- D'accord et pour la récompense, je l'ai déjà eu un peu en avance sourit Magnus narquoisement

Alec ricana moqueusement devant l'air fatigué de sa mère,

\- Je ne vais rien dire sur ça parce que vous me filez la migraine à chaque fois soupira Maryse

Ils sortirent en riant et il alla installer les barrières de protection, Alec regarda son petit ami en train de faire la magie.

\- Ce qu'ils sont beaux tous les deux quand ils font de la magie remarqua Tiamat

\- Oui, rien qu'avec leur caresse ont frémit sourit Alec à sa colocataire

\- Ils ne font plus qu'un comme nous révéla Tiamat

\- D'ailleurs ils doivent être très forts, il faudra un jour leur proposer de nous affronter qu'en penses-tu demanda Alec

\- Je te réponds que je suis partante mais attend que les jeux ont commencé car généralement ça se termine en partie de jambes en l'air gloussa Tiamat

L'hôte gloussa ce qui attira l'attention de Magnus vers lui, celui-ci comprit qu'il parlait avec Tiamat.

Ils doivent préparer un coup ces deux-là conclus Apsû dans sa tête

\- J'en ai impression et je pense que ce sera chaud ricana Magnus

Son colocataire ria aussi, il termina le sortilège avant de venir prendre Alec par la taille pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Ils entendirent un raclement de gorge, ils tournèrent la tête synchro pour voir Isabelle.

\- Maman voudrait savoir si tu as fini de renforcer les barrières de l'institut questionna Isabelle

\- J'ai fini et je prenais un peu de ma récompense sourit Magnus en tripotant les fesses d'Alec

Elle ria en les laissant, le sorcier alla dans le bureau pour chercher son paiement. Il se tournait vers son amant,

\- On se retrouve ce soir proposa Magnus

\- D'accord, mais tu n'oublies pas ta promesse envers moi susurra Alec

\- Quelle promesse questionna Magnus en haussant les sourcils

\- De m'aider à me déshabiller sourit Alec malicieusement

Il ria perversement avant de l'embrasser sauvagement, il s'en alla en laissant un Alec avec un sourire niais sur le visage. Vera apparut sur son épaule,

\- Je me demande si vous vous allez vous marier un jour demanda Vera

\- Ne t'inquiète pas un jour on va se marier rassura Alec en regardant sa dragonne

Elle ria de joie avant de disparaître pour aller faire une farce à un chasseur qui hurla de peur, Jace vint le voir dans sa chambre où il était entrain de faire un somme.

\- Il y a une activité démoniaque, tu viens proposa Jace

\- J'arrive souffla Alec en disparaissant pour aller se changer

Il apparut dans le hall habillé d'un débardeur uni en similicuir avec un pantalon avec des fermetures comme des décorations, il avait ses mitaines ainsi que ses boucles d'oreilles et son Katana à sa hanche. Il mit son bas de masque sur son visage et vit les autres arriver,

\- Allons dégommer ce démon ricana Alec sadiquement

Ils allèrent dans le Queens pour chercher le démon, Alec s'amusa à disparaître et réapparaître parmi le groupe. Ils arrivèrent dans le lieu où le démon se cachait, l'archer ferma les yeux en se servant de ses sens. Il entendit du bruit pas très loin d'eux, il ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers sa fratrie.

\- Il est tout proche averti Alec en tendant son arc

Ils approchèrent quand une tentacule vint frapper Alec qui s'envola contre un mur, Jace cria son nom avant de s'attaquer au démon qui avait l'apparence d'une pieuvre et d'un humain avec une tête de serpent. Isabelle fouetta le démon avec son fouet qui hurla, Clary aida Jace à trancher le démon. L'archer se releva de sa position et remarqua une blessure sur sa main qui se referma sans saigner, il fit craquer son cou lentement avant de regarder le démon. Il prit son arc et tira ses flèches assez rapidement, Jace trancha ses tentacules une à une avant de reculer pour éviter des jets d'eau chauds. Le noiraud disparut et donna un coup de pied au démon qui se fit envoyer valser contre le mur violemment, Izzy l'acheva avec son fouet en lui arrachant la tête. Après ça ils se soignèrent leur blessure à part Alec,

\- Par l'ange qu'est-ce que je t'envie pour ton pouvoir de guérison rapide bouda Isabelle

\- C'est vrai que c'est cool mais quand tu t'entraînes avec des dragons, ça devient presque vital grimaça Alec

\- Bon on rentre proposa Jace ne voulant pas insister sur les entraînements de son frère

\- Rentrer à l'institut parce que moi je dois tenir parole auprès de mon sorcier sourit Alec

\- C'est quoi que tu lui as promis demanda Isabelle

\- De le laisser me déshabiller complètement nargua Alec

Elle gloussa amusée alors que Jace roula des yeux et Clary qui toussa gêné mais malgré tout amusée elle aussi, il se rendit chez son amant. A peine arrivé celui-ci vint le scruter avant de le déshabiller pour l'emmener dans la chambre, mais au lieu de se diriger vers le lit il préféra aller dans la salle de bain.

\- J'ai besoin de toi pour me frotter le dos susurra Alec en lui lançant un regard coquin

Il rigola et claqua des doigts pour remplir la baignoire et mettre des bougies, ils s'installèrent dans la baignoire. Alec se laissa aller dans les bras de son amant, il avait son dos contre son torse assis entre ses jambes. Il soupira d'aise durant le bain relaxant, le sorcier commença à le masser doucement ce qui dénoua toutes les tensions qu'il avait.

\- Tu as des doigts magiques mon amour remarqua Alec

\- J'ai des doigts magiques souffla Magnus amusé

Il vint poser ses lèvres dans son cou et lui fit des baisers papillon, il tendit son cou pour faciliter le passage de ses lèvres. Magnus lécha le lobe de son oreille et caressa son torse pour finir sur son érection qu'il commença à masturber, le noiraud gémit de plaisir et fit approcher sa tête encore plus dans son cou. Il continua de le masturber avant de s'arrêter ce qui le fit grogner de frustration, il ricana avant de l'inviter à continuer dans leur lit à tous les deux. Ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement dans le lit, Magnus fit plusieurs suçons dans le cou d'Alec qui rejeta sa tête en arrière pour lui faciliter l'accès. Il descendit ses lèvres jusqu'à ses tétons qu'il mordilla et lécha le bout doucement, Alec lâcha un juron étouffé en gémissant. Il prit son temps avant de passer à son jumeau, il taquina plusieurs fois les bouts de chair d'Alec en laissant une traînée de salive entre eux. Il descendit sa langue encore plus bas en redessinant certaines de ses runes, celui-ci contracta ses abdos sous le plaisir ce qu'apprécia grandement son amant qui lécha les lignes de ses abdos. Il continua encore plus bas jusqu'au membre dressé qui suintait de pré-éjaculatoire, il lécha le bout en sentant le goût salé du liquide. Il le prit en bouche au grand plaisir de son petit ami qui griffait les oreilles, il gémissait sous les caresses buccales de son amant. Celui-ci relâcha le membre dans un pop sonore et revint l'embrasser, l'archer le retourna à son tour et l'embrassa langoureusement et suçota sa langue avant de descendre vers son corps. Il mordit son cou ce qui le fit gronder et se redressa avec un sourire mi-joueur et mi-coquin,

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a questionna Magnus d'une voix rauque

\- J'ai envie de jouer ce soir répondit Alec

\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes demanda Magnus

\- Je reviens sourit Alec en se levant

Il marcha nu hors de la chambre sous la curiosité de son amant, il revint avec des glaçons ce qui le fit hausser un sourcil.

\- J'ai vu ça dans une certaines partie des souvenirs de Tia ricana Alec en suçotant un glaçon

Il ne comprit pas à quoi ça allait va servir qu'il suce le glaçon, il retira le glaçon de sa bouche avant prendre le sexe de son amant en bouche.

\- PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE hurla Magnus sous la sensation

L'hôte ricana ce qui le fit encore grogner de plaisir, la fraîcheur de la bouche de son amant sur son érection était divine. Il était presque au bord de la jouissance tellement les sensations était exquises, il le fit arrêter pour l'embrasser derechef. Ils haletèrent sous le plaisir en cherchant à s'embrasser, ils commencèrent à frotter leurs deux érections l'une contre l'autre. Magnus sourit et prit l'un des glaçons qu'avait amené le noiraud et le plaça sur son érection, il lâcha un long gémissement de plaisir. Il se pencha vers son oreille amusée,

\- Tu as dit que tu voulais jouer ce soir alors amusons-nous. Retournes-toi et à quatre pattes ordonna Magnus avec une voix rauque

Il se retourna pour être à quatre pattes, le sorcier l'embrassa sur la nuque avant de faire glisser le glaçon sur sa peau brûlant de désir. Il termina la course sur ses fesses, Alec poussa un râle de plaisir sous la sensation. Magnus ricana et retraça avec sa langue le chemin d'eau qu'il avait fait avec le glaçon, il arriva vers son intimité et fit tournoyer sa langue. Il étouffa un gémissement de plaisir, l'asiatique griffa légèrement ses fesses ce qui le fit arquer son dos. Il continua de lécher son intimité, son amant ne savait plus où donner de la tête tellement le plaisir était fulgurant. Le sorcier glissa un doigt en lui et le fit coulisser ce qui le tortiller sur place, il rajouta un deuxième doigt puis un troisième doigt avant de les faire coulisser. Il gloussa devant le corps tordu de son amant sous le plaisir, Alec était au bord de la jouissance. Il l'embrassa sur la nuque, il se retourna et lui crocheta la nuque pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Ils se blessèrent mutuellement avec leurs crocs, ils frottèrent encore une fois leur érection avant de jouir ensemble. Alec était essoufflé par l'orgasme foudroyant qu'il venait d'avoir,

\- Par l'ange si c'est comme ça alors je n'ose pas imaginer ce que ça sera quand on fera l'amour souffla Alec avec un sourire coquin

\- Ce sera le feu d'artifice ricana Magnus en l'embrassant

Il ricana et l'embrassa, ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Quelques jours plus tard ils se rendirent à Idris pour se préparer à la guerre qui se profilait au loin, Alec comme à son habitude faisaient enrager les conseillers de l'enclave en allant tripoter son petit ami ou en arborant un sourire provoquant. Tous n'y pouvaient rien surtout avec sa puissance démesurée et aussi par rapport à Magnus qui était l'hôte du roi qui avait exprimé sa colère sur eux s'ils osaient faire du mal à sa reine de n'importe quelle façon, il se promena avec Vera sur ses épaules.

\- ALEC appela une voix féminine

Ils se tournèrent et virent une jeune femme asiatique venir dans leur direction, Alec sourit en reconnaissant la jeune femme.

\- Salut Aline, alors ça fait un bail salua Alec

\- Oui très longtemps surtout que j'étais à Paris pour aider ma tante à faire son deuil de mon cousin et quand j'arrive j'entends des choses sur toi que j'ai du mal à croire et maintenant que je te voie ça se confirme gloussa Aline

\- Eh bien c'est la vérité, j'ai beaucoup changé depuis mon voyage à Aragon expliqua Alec

\- Je vois, oh je suppose que tu dois être Vera conclu Aline en regardant la dragonne sur l'épaule d'Alec

\- Oui, je m'appelle Vera Dragnir, ravie de te connaître sourit Vera

\- Moi aussi, alors tout le monde s'est habitué à ta nouvelle personnalité demanda Aline

\- Je te raconte tous ça sur le chemin, je parie que mes parents seront ravie de te revoir sourit Alec

Ils discutèrent en chemin pour rentrer au manoir familial des Lightwood, à peine rentré Alec annonça la venue de la jeune femme à sa famille. Robert et Maryse vinrent l'accueillir chez eux, ils discutèrent avec elle sur son parcours. Plus tard les deux adultes laissèrent les jeunes entre eux pour aller encore une fois en réunion,

\- Ça vous dirait d'aller en boîte proposa Isabelle

\- Ça me tente accepta Alec affalé dans le canapé avec Vera assis sur son ventre

\- Moi aussi je viens, je n'ai jamais vu une boîte de nuit renchérit Vera

\- Je viens accepta Aline à son tour

Jace et Clary qui était présente acceptèrent aussi, plus tard les filles montèrent pour aller se changer et se préparer. Elles avaient embarqué Vera qui sur le coup n'avait pas compris la situation, Jace et Simon qui fut invité par Isabelle les attendaient dans le salon.

\- Ce qu'elles sont lentes râla Jace

\- Tu vas arrêter de râler, nous sommes là gronda Isabelle

Izzy avait une robe courte en dentelle rouge avec ses bottes escarpins, Aline avait la même robe en bleu et celle de Clary en vert, elles descendirent de l'escalier pour les rejoindre. Vera descendit à son tour habillée d'une robe élégante avec de la mousseline grise, elle portait des chaussures basses ce qui la fit grimacer.

\- Tu es très joli complimenta Jace

\- Tu crois, j'ai l'air d'un sac habillé comme ça ronchonna Vera en croisant

\- Excuse-moi tu allais t'habiller comme Alec railla Isabelle en mettant les poings sur les hanches

\- C'est bien normal, je suis tout le temps avec lui eh bien à force je m'habille dès foi comme lui répondit Vera en haussant les épaules

\- D'ailleurs il est encore en retard pire que vous les filles soupira Jace

\- Il est toujours comme ça demanda Aline assis dans le canapé

\- A chaque sortit gloussa Clary

Alec apparut devant eux, il était habillé d'un gilet débardeur avec un col noir victorien dont la fermeture était à demi fermée laissant entrevoir son torse. Il avait mis un pantalon noir en similicuir avec des sangles décoratives, ses oreilles étaient recouvertes des boucles d'oreilles en forme de piques en argent avec une fine chaîne avec au bout une perle noire et ses éternelles mitaines noires. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés dans son dos, il les regarda les mains dans les poches.

\- On y va mais avant Vera va te changer tu ressembles à sac à main grimaça Alec

\- Je l'avais dit ricana Vera en disparaissant

\- Moi je l'ai trouvé jolie dans cette robe s'offusqua Isabelle

\- Avec ses cheveux roses non réfuta Alec

Vera apparut habillée d'un débardeur moulant noir avec une jupe plissée avec des bottes, elle sourit narquoisement à Isabelle qui se renfrogna. Aline s'approcha d'Isabelle,

\- Il compte embraser tout le monde dans la boîte ou quoi gloussa Aline

\- Crois-moi ou pas mais j'ai l'impression que c'est ce qu'il compte faire ria Isabelle

Ils se rendirent à New-York dans la boîte de nuit d'Idris pour en profiter un peu malgré la guerre qui se profilait au loin, à peine arrivée que tous les regards se tournèrent et se dirigèrent sur eux ,plus particulièrement sur Alec qui marchait avec un sourire provocant. Ils s'assirent pour commander quelque chose, une jeune femme blonde vint les voir en souriant. Aline se leva pour l'accueillir,

\- Tout le monde, je vous présente ma petite amie Helen présenta Aline

Tous la saluèrent avant qu'Alec se lève pour aller danser, très rapidement il eut beaucoup de prétendants qui se collèrent à lui pour danser.

\- Ça y est il est entrain d'enflammer tout le monde soupira Jace

\- C'est cool sourit Aline

Le blond grimaça et surveilla son frère alors que Vera ricana en voyant son maître danser lascivement avec ses prétendants, après un moment à danser Alec retourna au bar pour boire un peu. Un homme vint l'aborder,

\- Un verre pour moi et un verre pour lui demanda l'homme en montrant Alec

\- Merci mais j'ai déjà un verre refusa Alec

\- Je suis Trevor et toi c'est quoi le petit nom à ses yeux magnifiques charma l'homme

\- Alec Lightwood et je ne suis pas intéressé par les petits joueurs dans ton genre car vois-tu moi je préfère jouer avec ceux qui en ont dans le pantalon se moqua Alec en avalant cul sec son verre

L'homme resta bouche-bée devant le rejet d'Alec, celui-ci s'approcha près de sa fratrie.

\- Je rentre car il y a trop de petits joueurs ici et ça m'a gâché la soirée renifla Alec de dégoût

\- D'accord, on se retrouve à la maison décréta Isabelle

\- Ravis de t'avoir revu Aline et heureux de te connaître Helen sourit Alec

Elles hochèrent la tête, Vera disparut et réapparut sur l'épaule d'Alec. Ils sortirent de la boîte de nuit, ils marchèrent doucement dans la nuit. Ils entendirent des pas derrière eux,

\- Nous sommes suivis et d'après ce que j'entends il y a cinq personnes remarqua Vera

\- Je le sais car je les entends aussi et d'après les odeurs nauséabondes je reconnais l'un d'eux ricana Alec

Ils s'arrêtèrent en se retournant vers le groupe de personnes qui les suivaient, le chef était un chasseur d'ombre qu'Alec avait rembarré.

\- Tiens la petite bite et ses fidèles se moqua Alec ce qui fit rire Vera

\- Tu vas payer pour ton insolence envers moi, tu as eu de la chance que je m'intéresse à toi comme on sait tous que tu fricotes un démon qui est bon à…se stoppa Trevor qui se fit envoyer valser sur plusieurs mètres

Les autres regardèrent Alec qui avait les bras croisés et son index droit levé, il avait l'air en colère.

\- Déguerpissiez articula Alec d'une voix meurtrière

Ils s'en allèrent très rapidement, Alec se retourna et vit sa dragonne sourire. Il sourit avec elle en comprenant ses pensées, ils rentèrent au manoir et s'endormirent tous les deux dans la chambre.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le discours encourageant d'Alec et le sadisme de Magnus. Bisous glacées.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067: La bataille dans ce chapitre enfin une partie parce que la mort de Valentin est dans le prochain**

 **Lavigne 126 dis donc tu n'as pas lu par hasard cinquante nuances de grey parce que tu m'a déjà soumis plusieurs scène de sadomaso enfin j'essayerait par contre je te préviens Alec dominant et Magnus soumit ce n'est pas mon truc comme j'adore Magnus dominant au vu que ses huit cents ans XD d'ailleurs voilà un changement d'avis dans ce chapitre concernant Magnus**

 **Alec Barton : voilà ton chapitre que tu attends je te préviens il est assez gore XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quel Dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 19, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 19**_

Magnus regarda son amant s'entraîner avec sa fratrie ou plutôt éviter leurs attaques avec une facilité déconcertante, Alec évita l'épée de Jace et repoussa d'un doigt le bâton d'Izzy. Il sauta légèrement pour esquiver le pied de son petit frère qui essaya de lui faucher les jambes, Jace commença un combat au corps-à-corps avec lui mais il esquivait les coups sans bouger. Il repoussa son parabataï d'une pichenette, il se fit envoyer valser sur plusieurs mètres en se traînant parterre. Isabelle reprit le combat avec lui, il lui frôla doucement l'épaule ce qui le fit tomber parterre violemment. Il arrêta le coup de poing de son petit frère et le renversa par-dessus son épaule, ils se relèvent tous avec difficultés. Il recula légèrement avant de faire une onde de choc et l'envoya sur eux, ils se firent projeter parterre. L'archer stoppa l'entraînement en les voyants épuisés alors que lui était en pleine forme, ils allèrent se reposer sous le sourire moqueur de Magnus. Jace et lui commencèrent à se chamailler, Vera sortit de la maison pour venir les voir. Elle soigna les blessures de la fratrie qui la remercia, ils rentrèrent tous à l'intérieur pour aller prendre une douche. La dragonne en profita pour lancer le Katana de son maître vers lui, il le prit et hocha la tête vers elle. Celle-ci s'assit en tailleur et prit le collier pour faire une barrière pour contenir la puissance d'Alec, celui-ci dégaina son Katana en faisant exploser sa force dans la barrière. Il s'entraîna lui aussi sous le regard satisfait de Magnus et souriant de Vera, la fratrie ressentit la puissance démesurée de leur frère aîné. Ils sortirent dehors pour voir la barrière qui contenait sa force,

\- Je me demande comment il sera sur le champ de bataille demanda Jace

\- Il sera terrifiant ça s'est sûre répondit Isabelle

\- Dommage que je ne pourrais pas participer à la guerre parce que je voudrais bien voir Alec à l'œuvre déclara Max

\- Eh c'est tant mieux parce que tu es trop jeune pour voir le champ de bataille décréta Magnus

Il se renfrogna au début mais il comprit ce que voulait dire le sorcier, Vera fut essoufflée par l'effort de tenir la barrière.

\- Si tu veux, je peux maintenir la barrière pour toi proposa Magnus

\- Ça ira, je pense qu'il aura fini dans quelques heures rassura Vera

Au bout d'un moment Alec stoppa son entraînement en cessant d'émettre de la lumière qui le cachait, la dragonne le libéra avant de tomber à quatre pattes épuisées. Il s'approcha d'elle inquiet,

\- Tout va bien Vera demanda Alec

\- Ça ira, juste épuisée d'avoir tenu la barrière rassura Vera avec un sourire fatigué

\- Va te reposer un peu conseilla Alec

\- Mais je m'améliore sourit Vera avant de tomber épuisée dans ses bras

\- Oh non Vera s'inquiéta Isabelle

\- Relaxe elle s'est évanouis d'épuisement rassura Alec en portant sa dragonne

Elle hocha la tête rassurée, il l'a ramena dans sa chambre et la posa sur son lit pour qu'elle récupère son énergie. Il descendit de nouveau dans le salon, il s'assit près de son petit ami après l'avoir embrassé langoureusement. Jace se prépara à sortir hors de la maison pour retrouver Clary qui était chez Luke, Isabelle sortait elle aussi et Max devait retourner à l'académie pour ses cours.

\- Allez, les amoureux ne faites pas de bêtises lança Jace

\- Dire que nous avions fait des tas de projets ricana Alec

Il roula des yeux avant de sortir avec les deux autres, Magnus tourna la tête vers son amant.

\- Tu veux sortir proposa Magnus

\- Pas envie en ce moment et je n'aime pas trop savoir Vera seul dans le manoir révéla Alec

\- Je te comprends sourit Magnus

\- Et si on regardait un film que tu avais commencé à m'initier demanda Alec

\- Voilà une idée sourit Magnus en claquant des doigts

Une télévision apparut en plein salon et le canapé se transforma en lit pour qu'ils soient à l'aise, sans qu'ils le remarquèrent ils finirent par s'endormir. Maryse et Robert arrivèrent après avoir terminé une réunion avec l'enclave, ils les trouvèrent allongés dans un lit transformé et endormit. Maryse sourit au couple et alla prendre une couverture pour les couvrir, elle alla retrouver son mari dans la cuisine.

\- Ils sont profondément endormi tous les deux alors évitons de les réveiller conseilla Maryse

\- Entendu, je t'ai fait du thé déclara Robert

\- Merci mon chéri remercia Maryse en buvant son thé

Ils s'assirent dans la cuisine et burent leur thé avant de monter dans leur chambre, quand ils passèrent devant le couple endormit la matriarche ne put s'empêcher de donner un baiser sur le front de son fils avant de monter rejoindre son mari. Celui-ci lui sourit nostalgique,

\- Tu sais qu'il n'ait plus un enfant conclu Robert

\- Qu'importe qu'il soit l'hôte d'une puissante reine ou un Shadowhunter accompli, il reste quand même mon fils s'offusqua Maryse

Il ria avant de prendre sa femme par la hanche et l'embrassa dans le cou,

\- D'ailleurs et si on refaisait un remake de sa conception proposa Robert avec un sourire malicieux

\- Robert quand même s'indigna Maryse

\- Oh tu ne vas pas dire non ricana Robert

Ils se dirigèrent dans leur chambre, Magnus qui entre-temps s'était réveillé était entrain de sourire et regarda son amant qui était toujours endormi. Il se leva doucement et trouva Vera entrain de les regarder avec un sourire, il lui fit signe de rester silencieuse ce qu'elle fit en souriant avant de disparaître. Alec bougea légèrement et s'étira en ouvrant ses yeux, il sourit amoureusement en regardant son amant. Celui-ci se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser tendrement,

\- Bien dormi demanda Magnus

\- Toujours surtout dans tes bras sourit Alec

Il gloussa et se pencha encore une fois pour l'embrasser, ils restèrent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre jusqu'au lendemain. Ils se réveillèrent et trouvèrent la fratrie entrain de les regarder avec malice,

\- Je pourrais savoir ce que vous regardez comme ça bailla Alec en s'étirant

\- Oh zut on croyait que vous seriez à poil mais non bouda Isabelle

\- Je te rappelle que je ne veux qu'aucun de vous ne voit mon petit ami à poil gronda Alec

\- Dommage et moi qui voulais savoir si j'avais la plus grosse ricana Jace

\- La plus grosse de quoi Jace demanda Max

\- Bravo Jace maintenant tu vas me faire plaisir de tourner la langue sept fois dans ta bouche avant de l'ouvrir gronda Maryse en entrant dans le salon

\- Désolée maman s'excusa Jace

Ils rigolèrent à son insu, après un moment de rigolade ils se promenèrent dans les rues d'Idris. Magnus avait la main dans la poche arrière d'Alec et celui-ci faisait de même avec la sienne, ils allèrent dans un bar pour boire. A peine arrivé et installé dans un coin tranquille que tous les chasseurs présents dans le bar regardèrent Magnus avec dégoût et indifférence, Alec voyant leur regard fit exprès en s'asseyant sur ses jambes et leur lança un regard provocant.

\- Je me demande quand est-ce que la guerre contre Valentin va être lancée questionna Clary

\- L'enclave attend un faux pas de Valentin pour déclencher la guerre répondit Jace

\- Si ses faux-culs attendent que Valentin fasse le premier pas, on est mal barré ricana Alec

\- C'est fou ce que tu les aimes toi décréta Isabelle en le regardant

\- Mon amour pour eux est l'équivalence de l'amour que je porte à Valentin nargua Alec

\- Heureusement que Jonathan est mort souffla Clary

\- Peut-être pas car nous n'avons pas encore retrouvé son corps lâcha Magnus en caressant le flanc d'Alec

\- Tu penses qu'il s'est échappé mais c'est impossible Jace l'a embroché réfuta Isabelle

\- Et il est tombé dans la rivière, ça on connaît mais après ça, n'oublions pas qu'il a du sang de démon dans les veines rappela Magnus

\- Là tu m'en bouche un coin chéri, tu penses qu'il est peut-être blessé quelque part et son parent démoniaque disons-le l'a sauvé supposa Alec en le regardant

\- C'est ce que je pense car j'ai fait des recherches sur lui, tout ce que je sais c'est que c'est son parent démoniaque qui a fourni du sang à Valentin et il doit être très puissant conclu Magnus

\- Oh là, tout ça me fait froid dans le dos grimaça Isabelle en se frottant les bras

\- N'espère pas t'immiscer dans mon lit parce que je n'ai plus de place comme Vera dort avec moi déclara Alec

\- Mince je croyais que tu allais dire que Magnus dormait dans ton lit rigola Isabelle

\- Je le fais sourit Magnus narquois

Ils rigolèrent ensemble, ils discutèrent encore en passant une agréable journée. Pendant ce temps Ignir était assis avec les membres du conseil des dragons,

\- Alors c'est décidé, ce Valentin a déclaré la guerre au monde obscur déclara Makarof

\- C'est exact, après avoir invoqué Raziel et réaliser son vœux. Il veut décimer toutes les créatures obscures décréta Ignir

\- Que comptes faires nos majestés questionna Wesslogia en jouant avec sa barbichette

\- Ils comptent participer à la guerre et bien sûr Alec ne veut pas trop qu'on intervienne dans cette guerre car pour lui c'est les conséquences des choix des Nephilims répondit Ignir

\- Et Magnus dans tout ça qu'en pense-t-il ? Même si l'hôte de la reine refuse, l'hôte du roi doit s'être penché sur la question non demanda Grandine

\- Je pense que le roi est favorable à notre participation à la guerre supposa Metalicana

\- Malgré que ce soit les affaires des Nephilims, je pense qu'on doit convoquer les hôtes pour qu'ils nous disent leur avis à ça proposa Skydraum

\- Je suis du même d'avis de Skydraum approuva Grandine

Les autres approuvèrent la proposition de Skydraum pour convoquer les deux hôtes à Aragon pour savoir leur décision finale, quelques jours plus tard Alec était entrain de jouer dans les cheveux de Magnus en regardant l'entraînement de Clary et de Jace. Le sorcier était assis au sol près de son amant alors que celui-ci était allongé dans un fauteuil qu'il avait invoqué, Vera était près d'eux en faisant une moue malicieuse. Isabelle observa le combat aussi avec Simon qui encourageait sa meilleure amie d'enfance, les deux hôtes et la dragonne sentirent la venue d'un dragon. Ils levèrent la tête, un grand dragon rouge vint se poser dans la cour avant de se transformer en humain. Ignir grimaça légèrement avant de reprendre contenance,

\- Papa salua Vera en se jetant dans les bras de son père

\- Bonjour Vera, je suis ravie de te revoir sourit Ignir

\- Ignir, que se passe-t-il questionna Alec en se levant

Alec et Magnus, je vous demande de me suivre à Aragon car le conseil voudrait votre avis sur la guerre contre Valentin déclara Ignir en mettant les mains dans le dos

\- Je vois souffla Magnus en croisant les bras

Alec hocha la tête et se tourna vers sa fratrie qui l'encouragea à partir pour Aragon, Isabelle vint le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Je vais revenir ne t'en fait pas, je ne manquerai pas de casser la gueule à quelques chasseurs fidèles de Valentin ricana Alec

\- D'accord, je vais prévenir maman de ton absence et ton voyage à Aragon signala Isabelle

\- Merci Izzy, et toi n'en profite pas pour crever bêtement parce que si tu le fais je te jure que je trouverais un moyen pour te ressusciter et te botter le cul jusqu'à que tu crèves une deuxième fois menaça Alec à l'encontre de Jace

\- Sympa le parabataï râla Jace

\- Je suis sympa parce que j'allais exposer ton corps avec les canards sourit Alec avec sadisme

\- Ok je reste en vie déclara Jace en tremblant de peur

Il ricana avant de monter sur le dos du chambellan avec son amant, ils saluèrent sa famille avant de partir pour Aragon. La fratrie assista plus tard à une réunion avec l'enclave au sujet du départ des deux hôtes pour Aragon,

\- Ils ont pris la fuite comme les lâches qu'ils sont, accusa un conseiller

\- Mon fils n'est pas un lâche contrairement à vous, ils sont juste partit réglés des affaires à Aragon mais ils reviendront pour la guerre contre Valentin démenti Maryse furieuse

\- Ah oui et pourquoi est-ce qu'ils n'ont pas encore donné signe de vie depuis une semaine demanda un autre conseiller

\- Vous dites tout ça parce que Alec vous à recadrer et donner une leçon, il n'est peut-être pas là mais je vous rappelle que je pense comme lui bande de petit bite insulta Jace en se levant

\- Jace gronda Imogène

\- Désolée grand-mère mais il faut que vous compreniez que mon frère et Magnus Bane reviendront pour la guerre contre Valentin déclara Jace

Jia tapa de son marteau pour ramener le calme dans la salle qui cogitait, Luke et Raphaël étaient du même avis que Jace car ils participaient à la guerre que pour eux. Catarina qui fut désignée à la place de Magnus approuva les paroles de Jace, Isabelle se leva et défendit avec véhémence les convictions de son frère aîné malgré son absence. Chacun cria de son opinion quand Jia tapa de nouveau son marteau,

\- Je décrète qu'Alec Lightwood et Magnus Bane ne se sont pas enfuis mais toutefois s'ils se sont bien parti à Aragon alors ils reviendront mais si ce n'est pas le cas je serai dans l'obligeance de les déclarer comme des traîtres déclara Jia en tapant de son marteau

La famille Lightwood souffla et fusilla du regard quelques conseillers qui furent ravis du résultat en se vengeant des mots moqueurs d'Alec envers eux, Jace faillit aller se battre contre eux quand Robert et Raphaël dû intervenir pour le calmer. Il serra son poing, de l'autre côté Valentin faisait un discours d'encouragement à son armée qui l'applaudit fasciné par ses mots. Dans de la salle des accords il apparut et déclara la guerre contre eux,

\- Soumettez-vous ou périssez proposa Valentin

Magnus aura ta tête ricana Jace narquoisement

\- C'est ce qu'on verra Jonathan décréta Valentin en stoppant l'hologramme

Tous furent encore plus sidérés par les menaces de Valentin, Clary monta sur une petite estrade et attira leur attention.

\- Nous avons un moyen que Valentin ne connaît pas c'est notre alliance, je peux créer une rune qui peut faire partager entre nous les pouvoirs déclara Clary

\- Que voulez-vous dire demanda une fée dans la foule

\- Par exemple une fée peut partager son pouvoir avec un loup-garou et vice-versa, si vous ne me croyez pas j'ai une rune qui peut me transformer en une personne que vous chérissez au fond de votre cœur décréta Clary en se gravant la rune

Elle entendit plusieurs personnes dans la salle entrain de crier les noms des personnes qu'il aimait, tous approuvèrent sa création de sa rune. Jocelyn et Luke montèrent sur l'estrade pour une démonstration de la nouvelle rune de Clary, ils se gravèrent la rune mutuellement et firent leur démonstration.

\- Vous voyez ainsi Valentin verra que le monde obscur peut-être uni déclara Clary

\- Désolé mais moi je refuse de partager mes pouvoirs à une bande de sales cabots cracha un vampire de dégoût

Chacun commença à crier leur haine quand la porte de la salle des accords s'ouvrit violemment, personne ne fit attention vu qu'il n'y avait que du vent. Ils continuèrent à se disputer quand ils entendirent un rugissement de dragon dans la salle. Ils se tournèrent vers l'estrade pour voir des personnes avec des capes, tous enlevèrent leurs capes. Ils virent que c'était Alec avec les huit étoiles en plus de Vera,

\- Alec interpella Clary heureuse

\- Désolé pour le retard tout le monde mais il y avait des bandes de pigeons qui ne savaient pas voler correctement nargua Alec en faisant rire sa fratrie

Ils étaient ravis de retrouver leur frère, celui-ci se tourna vers le monde obscur et s'avança. Il était habillé d'un gilet débardeur avec des fermetures comme décoration, un pantalon noir slim orné de sangles et de zip qui était assez près du corps. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus longs que la dernière fois et il était attaché par un morceau de tissus noirs avec des mèches violines qui encadraient son visage, il avait toujours ses mitaines noires et ses boucles d'oreilles. Il avait de nouveau un piercing sur son arcade sourcillières, il portait toujours à sa hanche son Katana.

\- REGARDEZ-VOUS TOUS COMME CA, JE VOIS UNE DE BANDE DE FROUSSARD. OUAIS DES PEQUENAUT QUI ONT PEUR DES CHANGEMENTS, A CROIRE QUE VOUS NE VALEZ PAS MIEUX QUE VALENTIN. PARCE QUE SI C'EST CA ALORS ON LE LAISSE NOUS ENVAHIR ET BASTA ! MAIS VOUS VOYEZ MOI J'AI ENVIE DE VIVRE MA VIE SANS QU'UN HOMME ME DICTE MA CONDUITE ET D'ASSURER MON AVENIR AVEC MON MEC. RAZIEL DOIT AVOIR HONTE DE SES ENFANTS QU'IL A CRER PARCE QU'ILS SONT DES FROUSSARDS ALORS CEUX QUI NE LE SONT PAS PROUVER VOTRE VALEUR SUR LE CHAMP DE BATAILLE PARCE QUE JE FERRAI LA MÊME CHOSE AVEC MES GARDIENNES ET MA FAMILLE ALORS QUI SONT AVEC MOI s'écria Alec en ouvrant les bras

Tous commencèrent à l'acclamer devant son discours, ils réalisèrent la rune de Clary. Maryse regarda son fils sur l'estrade pendant son discours et eut une larme qui coulait sur sa joue,

\- Maryse, qu'as-tu demanda Robert

\- Je regardais notre fils, notre bébé qui hier encore se tenait encore dans mes bras et maintenant il se tient fièrement sur l'estrade et remonte le moral de tout le monde renifla Maryse nostalgique

\- Je te comprends sourit Robert

Jace et Isabelle avec Raphaël s'approchèrent d'Alec,

\- Où est Magnus demanda Raphaël en ne voyant pas le sorcier

\- Il est parti devant avec les sept chevaliers, il ne pouvait pas attendre ricana Alec

\- Je vois souffla Raphaël

\- Bon on y va, Vera dresse une barrière pour ceux qui ne peuvent pas se battre ordonna Alec en regardant sa dragonne

\- Entendu sourit Vera

Elle avait grandi aussi, elle avait l'apparence d'une jeune fille de 14 ans et elle avait une queue de cheval. Elle portait une chemise rouge avec un short moulant avec un par-dessus rose, elle avait des mitaines noires à ses bras. Tous allèrent dans la forêt de Brocéliande pour affronter Valentin et son armée, eux aussi arrivèrent et se jetèrent sur eux. Tout le monde commença à se battre dans une grande mêlée, Magnus se tenait en haut d'une colline et avait une vue sur la bataille. Les sept chevaliers attendaient ses ordres, il portait son armure grise avec des ailes et son épée était à sa hanche. Il referma le poing sur la bataille,

\- L'odeur du sang et de la poussière, tout cela m'avait manqué sourit Magnus

\- Votre majesté interpella Natsu incliné

\- Venez, je veux voir ses créatures trembler devant ma puissance ricana Magnus en sautant

Alec attendait en retrait alors que tous combattaient devant, les huit étoiles restaient en retrait inclinée derrière l'hôte. Tous virent que l'hôte ne bougeait pas d'un pouce quand ils ressentirent une puissance terrifiante venir vers eux, Magnus se posa en douceur près de son amant. Il s'avança vers le champ bataille, il éclata de rire qui résonna dans toute la forêt ce qui faisait froid dans le dos. Les fidèles de Valentin eurent peur en le voyant,

\- Maintenant vous allez tous craindre ma puissance bande de vers insignifiants, je suis Apsû le dragon destructeur d'univers avec mes sept fléaux vous allez tous périr DANS D'ATROCES SOUFFRANCES ET DE PEUR CAR VOUS ALLEZ COMPRENDRE CE QUE C'EST LE MOT DESTRUCTION ricana Magnus sadiquement

Il se baissa complètement avant de se relever ouvrant ses bras en se redressant, sa cape volait dans un souffle de vent ainsi que sa longue chevelure qui se redressaient sur sa tête. Les sept chevaliers qui se tenaient derrière arboraient à leur tour un sourire sadique avant de se lancer dans la bataille, Alec regarda légèrement ses protectrice qui faisait pareil. Luxus foudroya ses ennemis avec son pouvoir de la foudre, Natsu faisait de même avec celui du feu. Rogue et Sting combinèrent leurs pouvoirs ensemble celui de l'ombre et de la lumière, Wendy les aidait tous avec son pouvoir de l'air. Cobra avait les mains dans les poches quand des chasseurs l'entourèrent,

\- Je vous entends tous bande de crétins insulta Cobra avec un sourire sardonique

Ils l'attaquèrent quand il se tourna sur lui-même en libérant une quantité de souffle empoisonné, Gajeel fracassa tout sur son passage. Les filles faisaient la même chose de leur côté, Venus utilisa son fouet en sauvant Izzy.

\- Merci remercia Isabelle

\- Ne me remercie pas tout de suite mais après avoir fait sauté quelques têtes ricana Venus en se jetant de nouveau dans la bataille

Elle sourit et fit de même, un démon qui faisait partie de l'armée de Valentin vint se faufiler derrière Magnus. Il sauta sur lui quand il se prit un coup de coude en plein visage dont la tête éclata dans une explosion d'Ichor, il fit un sourire sadique avant de regarder son amant près de lui.

\- Viens mon amour allons rejoindre la bataille susurra Magnus

\- Avec joie susurra Alec en souriant à travers son bas de masque

Ils s'élancèrent dans la bataille, Magnus s'arrêta près d'un groupe de démons. Il ricana en prenant son épée, il la dégaina en libérant une puissance dévastatrice. Les démons fonçaient sur lui avant d'être réduit en morceaux sans que le sorcier ne fasse un pas, des chasseurs eurent peur en le voyant. Il se tourna lentement vers eux,

\- Craignez-moi pauvre mortel articula Magnus avec un sourire sadique

Il disparut devant eux et apparut derrière en retirant le sang sur son épée, les chasseurs tombaient parterre éventrée d'où s'écoulaient leurs tripes. Il s'arrêta et regarda la foudre, il partit vers le lieu où Luxus était. Il apparut et désintégra tous les ennemis de son chevalier,

\- Trouve où se cache Valentin ordonna Magnus

\- Entendu votre majesté répondit Luxus en disparaissant

Il continua de marcher en découpant en rondelles tous ses ennemis, Alec faisait la même chose de son côté en massacrant tout le monde avec son Katana sans pour autant le dégainer. Vera maintient la barrière de protection pour protéger tous ceux qui ne pouvait pas combattre, Max vint la voir.

\- Tu sais ce qui se passe sur le champ de bataille demanda Max

\- Je ressens juste les puissances d'Alec et de Magnus avec celles des huit étoiles et des chevaliers mais sinon j'évite de les entendre ou de les sentir parce que je ne veux pas être déconcentrée ou sentir l'odeur de la mort expliqua Vera

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu ne participes pas à la guerre questionna Max

\- Parce que je suis trop jeune malgré que j'aie l'apparence d'une ado de 14 ans répondit Vera

\- Je vois souffla Max

Alec regarda le ciel un moment avant de disparaître et réapparaître en prenant la tête de son ennemie pour la plaquer parterre en faisant éclater sa cervelle sur le sol, quelques gouttes de sang lui éclaboussèrent le visage. Il se releva et pencha la tête sur le côté,

\- Mon mâle ne vous a pas dit que vous alliez apprendre le mot destruction minauda Alec

\- On n'a pas peur de toi cria l'un d'eux

\- Oh vous n'avez pas peur alors vous allez apprendre avec moi le mot peur susurra Alec d'une voix meurtrier

Ils reculèrent sous le déploiement léger de la puissance d'Alec, celui-ci s'avança en bougeant les hanches. Il disparut pour réapparaître derrière eux, ceux-là crièrent de peur en le voyant derrière eux. Alec fronça le nez en retournant,

\- L'un de vous a fait dans son froc chantonna Alec d'une voix meurtrière

Il sourit avec sadisme et disparu pour donner une pichenette à l'un d'eux et sa tête explosa, il ricana d'une joie enfantine avant de passer aux trois autres en faisant la même chose. Il ria comme un enfant avec son visage plein de sang, il sentit l'odeur de son homme venir vers lui.

\- Amour susurra Alec d'une voix pleine de luxure

Magnus apparut devant lui et agrippa ses cheveux pour lécher de sa langue le sang sur son visage, il l'embrassa sauvagement en le blessant avec ses crocs. Celui-ci gémit en agrippant son armure, il le relâcha doucement en souriant perversement.

\- Plus tard les réjouissances ma reine, je te ferai grimper aux rideaux comme jamais promit Magnus d'une voix pleine de luxure

Il frissonna d'excitation à sa voix, il le laissa plein d'excitation. Alec se lécha les lèvres en révélant un piercing, il sourit plein de sadisme en voyant d'autres chasseurs venir vers lui.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre les rites de deuil et vacances mérité. Bisous glacées.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **HeateWitch1: C'est sur que les hommes en blanc vont venir te récupéré encore une fois car dans ce chapitre il y aura la suite de la baston et le lemon XD**

 **Maia 0067: Ils s'occupent du père dans ce chapitre et définitivement en tous cas**

 **Lavigne 26: Je crois que tu devrais éviter les cendres parce que ça fait trop de poussières pour te ramasser plus tard XD je préfère en zombi quoique pas envie voir un morceau de ta cervelle tomber par terre, hum voyons voyons ah trouver en Neko tu sera ma choupinette de Neko d'amour XD**

 **Alec Barton: "sourire sadiqueé tu vas perdre définitivement ton âme parce que j'ai mis un peu le paquet au niveau du lemon XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 20, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 20**_

Les fidèles de Valentin commencèrent à avoir peur devant le couple royal qui prenait un plaisir malsain à les tuer, Alec se servait de ses pouvoirs ainsi que son Katana sans dégainer les décapitant ou en faisant exploser leur cervelle. Magnus les charcutait violemment avec son épée ou les broyait avec son pouvoir, il éclata de rire en voyant la peur dans les yeux de ses victimes. Les sept chevaliers à part Luxus qui était à la recherche de Valentin réduisaient en cendres leurs ennemis ainsi que les huit étoiles, les chasseurs d'ombres avec les créatures obscures furent sidérés devant la violence dont faisaient preuve Alec et Magnus. Ils avaient du mal à croire que c'était eux, Vera gardait toujours la barrière de protection pour protéger les personnes qui ne pouvaient pas se battre. La bataille faisait rage dans les deux camps, l'archer arriva près de sa sœur et la sauva d'un ennemi. Elle le remercia avant de se jeter de nouveau dans la bataille, il sourit en regardant sa sœur foudroyer ses ennemis sous son fouet. Il fit tourner son Katana avant de le pousser derrière lui dans un démon qui avait voulu l'attaquer, il empala son épée dans sa gueule avant de le soulever violemment en sectionnant la tête du démon. Il fit un geste avec son épée pour retirer l'ichor dessus, il leva la tête en l'air en souriant. Tous les dragons sourirent en sentant des nouvelles puissances arriver, Magnus ricana sadiquement et écrasa la tête d'un chasseur sous ses pieds. Maryse était entrain de se démener contre un chasseur assez coriace, elle le repoussa quand une boule de feu vint brûler le chasseur. Elle se retourna pour voir Ignir,

\- Ignir reconnu Maryse

\- Désolé de notre retard s'excusa Ignir

Grandine avec tous les dragons du conseil atterrirent derrière lui, elle sourit en comprenant que la bataille allait être décisive. Grandine leva le bras,

\- Que tous ceux qui peuvent maîtriser les sorts de soin viennent pour soigner les blessés déclara Grandine sous sa forme humaine

\- Maman cria Wendy en venant rejoindre sa mère

\- Wendy, que fais-tu ici demanda Grandine

\- Mais maman…commença Wendy

\- Je te rappelle que ton rôle est d'être auprès de l'hôte du roi et de plus tu es l'un des ses sept chevaliers décréta Grandine

\- Je voulais t'aider souffla Wendy

\- Je comprends mais tu dois être au côté de Magnus déclara Grandine

Elle hocha la tête et partit sur le champ de bataille en continuant de se battre, les membres du conseil allèrent rejoindre leurs enfants sur le champ de bataille à part Grandine qui soignait beaucoup de chasseur blessé et créatures obscurs. Metalicana arriva près de son fils Gajeel, celui-ci jeta à peine un regard à son père préférant se concentrer. Un de ses ennemies se faufila derrière lui, le temps qu'il fasse un mouvement une boule de feu en acier vint le détruire.

\- Combien de fois t'ai-je dis de surveiller tes arrières espèce de petit morveux gronda Metalicana

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer au paternelle sympa s'écria Gajeel

\- Bordel qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter d'avoir un sale gosse comme toi, ah ta mère doit se retourner dans sa tombe en te voyant soupira son père

Ils se disputèrent en plein de champ de bataille quand un chasseur sauta sur eux pour les tuer, ils le tuèrent ensemble.

\- TU NE VOIS PAS QUE TU DERANGES hurlèrent le père et le fils en même temps

Ils continuèrent à se disputer durant toute la bataille, les autres rejoignirent leurs fils à part Grandine. Ignir aida son fils à vaincre ses ennemis, Luxus fut rejoint par son grand-père qui était à la recherche de Valentin. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux au lac Lynn pour le voir,

\- Vous arrivez trop tard car je vais invoquer l'ange Raziel riait Valentin de victoire

\- C'est ce que nous allons voir cria une voix

Ils se retournèrent pour voir Jace et Clary venir dans leur direction, le blond avait suivi les deux dragons.

\- Laisse-le moi et n'appelle pas Magnus demanda Jace en fusillant Valentin du regard

\- Makarof le regarda avant de fermer les yeux et il recula avec son petit-fils qui hocha la tête,

\- On te laisse une chance pour le battre ensuite si tu n'arrives pas, on appellera Magnus déclara Makarof

\- Merci remercia Jace

Valentin sourit en prenant son épée, il rigola en regardant son fils adoptif.

\- Viens Jace, comme au bon vieux temps sourit Valentin

\- Je vais te faire regretter la mort de mes parents déclara Jace

\- Tes parents ont choisi leur voie en me suivant ricana Valentin

Il s'élança vers lui et s'engagea dans un combat avec son ancien père, Clary assista impuissante au combat. Luxus tourna la tête vers son grand-père,

\- Tu es sûr de vouloir le laisser combattre ce taré demanda Luxus

\- Parfois la détermination d'une personne peut vaincre tous les obstacles et c'est ce que j'ai vu dans les yeux de ce garçon répondit Makarof

\- Je vois souffla Luxus

Pendant ce temps Magnus continuait de faire un carnage sur son passage, il s'arrêta en retirant le sang sur son épée. Deux chasseurs se faufilèrent sur lui, quand deux attaques combinées vinrent les vaincre. Sting et Rogue l'entourèrent pour le protéger,

\- Sting, Rogue interpella Magnus

\- Tout va bien votre majesté demanda Rogue

\- Ouais répondit Magnus

Il observa le ciel et vit que la nuit commençait à tomber, la fumée due aux attaques de Natsu se voyait. Il sourit sadiquement avant de se tourner vers ses deux chevaliers,

\- Je crois que c'est l'heure de donner le signal tel qu'ont l'a convenu sourit Magnus

\- A vos ordres sourit Sting

Le blond prit une inspiration avant de cracher un jet de lumière dans le ciel, le jet de lumière éclata dans le ciel et tout le monde le vit. Alec éclata d'un rire - sardonique ce qui attira l'attention de sa sœur qui était près de lui,

\- Alec, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette lumière questionna Isabelle

\- C'est le signal pour les chevaliers et les huit étoiles de libérer leur puissance répondit Alec

\- Leur puissance répéta Isabelle sidérée

\- Observe juste sourit Alec

Les filles ayant vu le signal sourirent,

\- Enfin le signalement, j'ai cru qu'il n'allait pas apparaître souffla Uranus

Tous dégagèrent une partie de leur corps où il avait une marque, pour les étoiles c'était une étoile en tribale et les chevaliers c'était un dragon noir. Leur marque s'effaça alors sur leur corps en révélant une grande puissance, leurs attaques furent encore plus dévastatrices. L'hôte de la reine avait un sourire sadique sur les lèvres devant le carnage de ses protectrices, Isabelle regarda son frère et frémit de peur en le voyant comme un enfant qui jouait à arracher les ailes d'un insecte. Grandine soignait les personnes blessées évacuées par Wendy dans la salle des accords, Vera gardait la barrière en place pour les protéger.

\- On dirait que le signal a été lancé conclu Vera

\- C'est ce que je vois mais concentrons-nous sur les blessés glissa Grandine

Elle hocha la tête et continua à maintenir la barrière de protection, Jace prolongea son combat contre Valentin. Celui-ci para difficilement ses attaques dont il n'arrivait pas à prévoir ses attaques,

\- Tu as beaucoup progressé mon fils complimenta Valentin pour déstabiliser Jace

Mais celui-ci était très concentré dans son combat, il donna un coup de genou dans la mâchoire du vieil homme. Celui-ci tomba parterre en se tenant le nez et la mâchoire, Jace arborait un sourire provoquant semblable à Alec.

\- Oh tu saignes, je croyais que les être supérieurs ne saignaient pas se moqua Jace

\- Tes gestes sont différents qu'avant dans le combat remarqua Valentin

\- Je m'entraînais assez souvent avec mon parabataï et comme il est le réceptacle de la reine dont il est parti maîtriser les pouvoirs, j'ai un peu appris auprès de lui. Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre ça car tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'avoir un parabataï critiqua Jace

Il s'enragea devant les mots durs de Jace en sachant qu'il avait raison en manipulant tout le monde, il s'élança sur lui en lui donnant un coup de poing qui fut arrêter par Jace. Le blond s'acharna un peu sur Valentin, celui-ci le repoussa avant de regarder sa fille qui était toujours présente à observer le combat. Il jeta du sable dans les yeux de Jace qui ferma les yeux par reflexe, il prit Clary en otage mais celle-ci lui donna un coup de coude dans le ventre. Il la relâcha avant de prendre une dague et essaya de la poignarder,

\- CLARY cria Jace

Il le poussa sur le côté pour prendre le coup à sa place, Makarof et Luxus assistèrent à la scène impuissante. Le dragon chevalier s'énerva et lança une boule d'éclair dans le ciel pour prévenir son roi, celui-ci sourit et disparut en retirant le sang du carnage qu'il venait de faire. Clary vint appuyer sur la plaie de Jace qui était assez mortelle, Makarof l'aida à appuyer sur la blessure.

\- Reste avec moi pleura Clary

\- Je…t'…aime toussa Jace avant d'expirer son dernier râle

Non pleura Clary

Valentin regarda la scène avec indifférence et jeta l'épée et la coupe dans l'eau, il se coupa la main pour laisser son sang couler dans l'eau.

\- Seigneur Raziel, je t'invoque pour réaliser mon vœux déclara Valentin

L'eau scintilla et fit apparaître Raziel,

\- Qui ose m'invoquer demanda Raziel

\- Moi Valentin Morgenstern, je t'invoque car le monde est polluer par des démons et je voudrais…se stoppa Valentin qui se fit envoyer valser sur le côté

\- Ça faisait un bail Raziel salua une voix

Tous se retournèrent et virent Magnus s'avancer avec un sourire sadique, l'ange Raziel regarda Magnus s'avancer vers eux.

\- Cette armure grise alors tu t'es finalement réincarné Apsû roi des dragons et le grand destructeur des Univers reconnut Raziel

\- Ravie que le paradis ne m'ait pas oublié après que j'ai fait quelques folies enfin bref changement de programme mon cher Raziel sourit Magnus en allant dans l'eau

Avec son arme, il se coupa la main et laissa son sang couler. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le corps de Jace,

\- Raziel, je veux que tu ramènes Jace à la vie souhaita Magnus

\- NON refusa Valentin

\- Tout doux, toi reste tranquille avant que je m'occupe personnellement de toi décréta Magnus en l'envoyant valser

\- Ton souhait a été réalisé mais sache que ce n'est pas sans conséquence ton geste déclara Raziel

\- T'inquiète, je gère par contre évite de le dire aux vieux barbus de là-haut gloussa Magnus en lui faisant un clin d'œil

L'ange Raziel s'en alla sous les yeux désespérer de Valentin qui voyait son rêve de conquête partir en fumée, Jace se réveilla dans une grande respiration. Clary se - jeta à son cou en pleurant,

\- Que s'est-il passé demanda Jace

\- Tu es mort et je t'ai ressuscité avec le souhait de Raziel bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais je dois tenir une promesse que j'ai faite à Valentin ricana Magnus en se tournant vers le Nephilims

Valentin s'enragea et essaya de récupérer les deux objets mortels pour recommencer le rituel pour invoquer de nouveau l'ange Raziel mais Luxus les récupéra rapidement, il cria de frustration. Magnus marcha vers lui en fredonnant d'un air joyeux,

\- Tu me fais presque pitié, toutes ses années d'espoir de voir un jour ton rêve de conquête sur le monde obscur se réduire en cendres vraiment quel dommage ricana Magnus

\- Par votre faute à toi et ta garce de femme insulta Valentin en se jetant sur lui

Il évita ses coups avant de prendre son bras et de le tordre brutalement ce qui le fit hurler de douleur, il tenait son bras tordu dans ses mains. Il allait prendre sa stèle pour se soigner mais il se prit un coup de genou dans la mâchoire qui se brisa sous l'impact de l'armure, le sorcier ricana sadiquement en le voyant tenir sa mâchoire déboîtée. Il se releva en essayant de prendre son épée séraphique en main, il s'élança sur lui. L'hôte du roi esquiva ses attaques désespérer, il lui donna un coup de manche de son épée dans le ventre ce qui lui coupa le souffle et lui fit cracher du sang et de la salive. Le couple et Makarof regardaient le combat, Luxus était parti mettre en sécurité les deux autres coupes mortelles. Le blond voulut se lever mais encore trop groggy par sa résurrection, Clary essaya de le calmer et Makarof les protégea des autres chasseurs fidèles à Valentin.

\- Je veux aller l'aider ragea Jace

\- Tu ne lui serviras à rien de plus tu le gênerais dans ce combat car tu as en face de toi, la personnalité de sa majesté le roi dragon Apsû et de Magnus Bane qui se sont mélangé expliqua Makarof

Ils comprirent et regardèrent le combat ou plutôt l'acharnement de Valentin pour toucher Magnus qui lui assenait des coups de plus en plus violents, le vieil homme respirait difficilement.

\- Bon je crois que l'échauffement est terminé pas toi sourit Magnus en retirant son épée de son fourreau

Il ricana sardoniquement en voyant la peur dans les prunelles de Valentin, il disparut et réapparut derrière lui. Il se retourna avec son arme et hurla de douleur en voyant son bras tordu coupé en deux, l'hôte d'Apsû éclata de rire en le voyant crier de douleur. Valentin se mit à genoux parterre en tenant son moignon, le sorcier lui donna un coup de genou dans la tête et ce qui le projeta contre un arbre qui se brisa sous la force de l'impact. La rousse détourna le regard en voyant la cruauté du sorcier qu'elle connaissait depuis son enfance,

\- Ne détourne pas les yeux, jeune fille je te rappelle que tu es une chasseuse d'ombre. Valentin à décimé de nombreuses vies ce qui fait que son châtiment est à la hauteur de sa cruauté dans le passé commenta Makarof

Elle écouta les paroles du vieux dragon et continua de regarder, le vieil homme était en sang de la tête aux pieds. Magnus le prit par la gorge et le suspendit au-dessus de lui en lui serrant la gorge,

\- Nombreuses sont les familles qui ont perdu la vie, nombreux sorciers torturés, nombreux loup-garous qui ont perdu leur meute, et nombreux vampires qui sont mort réduit en cendres par ta faute et tout ça par ta jalousie mal foutue des créatures obscures eh bien ce soir ta vie prendra fin par ma main sourit Magnus en le serrant encore plus

Valentin bougea en essayant de se dégager pour prendre de l'air mais il n'y arrivait pas, Magnus sortit son épée et mit la pointe sur le ventre du Nephilims et le transperça lentement en lui affligeant une longue agonie.

\- Meurs déclara Magnus en enfonçant violemment son épée à l'intérieur de lui

Il toussa du sang avant d'expier son dernier souffle dans un long râle d'agonie, Magnus retira son épée de son ventre et retira le sang sur la lame. Il se tourna vers le couple et le dragon,

\- La guerre est terminée déclara Magnus

Makarof s'inclina devant lui, au même moment Alec et les autres virent la lumière de l'invocation de Raziel. Tous eurent peur sur le coup mais ne virent aucun signe de changement, le noiraud sentit la rupture de son lien avec Jace avant de revenir tout à coup. Un dragon jaune pâle vieux n'atterrit pas loin de la salle des accords, Magnus descendit avec le couple. Isabelle et toute la famille allèrent les accueillir en les serrant très fort dans leurs bras, le sorcier traîna un corps avec lui avant de le jeter violemment au pied de Jia.

\- Maintenant j'ai nettoyé votre foutoir décréta Magnus

\- Valentin Morgenstern est mort ce qui signifie que la guerre est finie et nous avons gagné la bataille déclara Jia

Tous crièrent de joie, Alec alla se jeter dans les bras de son amant en l'embrassant passionnément. Ils rentrèrent dans la salle des accords où certains membres de leurs familles vinrent les accueillir en héros, chacun rentrèrent chez eux pour se reposer et soigner leur blessure. Les dragons repartirent chez eux après que le couple les ait remerciés, ils leur promirent de passer prochainement. Vera vint serrer dans ses bras son maître dans ses bras avec l'hôte du roi après avoir été inquiète pour eux, une semaine plus tard ils se rendirent tous aux funérailles des chasseurs tombés au combat. Le sorcier se tenait près de son petit ami en le soutenant, ils regardèrent le rituel de deuil effectué par les frères silencieux. Plus tard ils rentrèrent tous à New-York reprendre leur train de vie, Alec était endormi quand il sentit des baisers mouillés sur son épaule.

\- Laisse-moi dormir, nous avons eu une chasse assez difficile hier soir grommela Alec

\- Je te rappelle qu'avec tes pouvoirs, tu peux faire exploser un démon en mille morceaux rappela Magnus en accentuant ses baisers sur son épaule et passa sur son dos

Il se retourna en faisant une moue boudeuse, il l'embrassa langoureusement. Magnus le regarda avec amour,

\- Emménage avec moi proposa Magnus

\- Tu proposes de venir habiter avec toi alors que tu as refusé la première fois commenta Alec en haussant un sourcil

\- Disons que le moment propice n'était pas idéal mais maintenant je pense qu'il est sourit Magnus

\- D'accord, j'accepte d'habiter avec toi accepta Alec en lui crocheta sa nuque

Ils s'embrassèrent avant que Magnus l'entraîna sur lui ce qui le fit rire, plus tard ils se rendirent à l'institut.

\- Alors chez Magnus demanda Isabelle en venant dans la salle des opérations

\- Comme d'habitude et ah si j'emménage avec lui déclara Alec

\- Sérieux c'est super Alec, félicitation félicita Isabelle

\- Merci remercia Alec

Jace pointa son nez et demanda ce qui se passait quand Isabelle lui annonça la bonne nouvelle, Vera apparut et fut heureuse aussi en apprenant la nouvelle. Dans la soirée ils se rendirent dans le bar où toutes les créatures obscures étaient réunies dans la salle, Alec était habillé d'un débardeur moulant avec un pantalon en cuir avec des lacets sur chaque côté. Il avait ses mitaines avec ses boucles d'oreilles ainsi que son piercing sur son arcade sourcillières, ses cheveux étaient lâché et il lui arrivait au milieu du dos en plus de ses mèches violines. A peine arrivé qu'il se dirigea vers son amant qui était appuyé sur un poteau, il l'embrassa.

\- Bonsoir bébé salua Magnus en le prenant par la hanche

\- Salut amour susurra Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément quand Luke éméché vint les interrompre,

\- Allez pour fêter ça, un câlin proposa Luke

\- Luke sois gentil, va câliner Jocelyn conseilla Magnus en grimaçant de son haleine alcoolisée

\- Mais je veux faire un câlin bouda Luke

Alec rigola et Jocelyn vint les aider en récupérant son ami d'enfance, celui-ci commença à se coller à elle ce qui la fit rougir. L'archer se colla à son amant et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir,

\- Et si on rentrait proposa Magnus d'une voix rauque pleine de désir

Ils rentrèrent chez eux, à peine qu'ils franchirent le pas de la porte qu'ils se jetèrent sur les lèvres de l'un et de l'autre. Magnus plaqua son amant contre le mur dans son appartement, il lui fit enlever son débardeur et mordit son téton ce qui le fit se cambrer de plaisir. Il descendit jusqu'à son pantalon pour sortir son érection pour le prendre en bouche, il le lécha tout le long ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir. Il se releva et l'embrassa férocement et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux maladroitement dans la chambre, ils se basculèrent sur le lit en s'embrassant sauvagement. Alec le fit basculer sur le lit pour qu'il soit à califourchon sur lui, il l'embrassa dans le cou ce qui le fit soupirer d'aise. Il prit les poignets du sorcier et les plaqua sur le montant du lit, Magnus entendit un cliquetis. Il vit son amant faire un sourire pervers, il regarda ses mains pour voir qu'il était attaché sur le montant du lit. Alec se leva de sa position pour aller trouver quelque chose dans leur immense dressing, il se lécha les lèvres.

\- Tu as l'intention d'abuser de moi susurra Magnus

\- Je suis un chasseur qui chasse sa proie et actuellement tu es ma proie sourit Alec

\- Oh qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ricana Magnus

Il fit un sourire malicieux et sortit une cravache, il lui avait enlevé ses vêtements sans qu'il s'en rende compte en le mettant nu. Le sorcier frémit d'excitation en voyant son amant dans un rôle dominant,

\- Et qu'est-ce que je gagne dans ce petit jeu que tu es entrain de me soumettre susurra Magnus

\- Moi, complètement, je veux que tu tiennes ta promesse de me faire grimper aux rideaux comme jamais articula Alec d'une voix pleine de sensualité

Magnus se lécha les lèvres, le chasseur passa la cravache sur le torse de son amant et le fouetta assez fort ce qui le gémit de douleur et de plaisir. Il continua de caresser la peau de son amant avec le cuir de la cravache, il le frappa légèrement sur les cuisses ce qui le cambrer de plaisir.

\- Putain Alexander jura Magnus en grognant de plaisir

Il posa la cravache avant de monter sur son amant, il l'embrassa sauvagement en mordillant légèrement ses lèvres.

\- Que comptes-tu faire maintenant susurra Magnus

\- Tu verras parce que je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi susurra Alec d'une voix dominante

Il se leva pour revenir avec de la crème chantilly avec un bol de glaçon, il remonta sur le lit et secoua la bombe pour le mettre sur l'érection de son amant. Il se lécha les lèvres avant de lécher la crème sur le sexe dressé, Magnus tira sur les menottes sous le plaisir, il était frustré d'être soumis à la volonté d'Alec. Celui-ci poursuivit sa fellation avec la crème de chantilly avant de se redresser,

\- Maintenant il faut te laver et ne jouit pas tout de suite parce que je veux que tu jouisse en moi ordonna Alec d'une voix perverse ce qui le fit grogner de plaisir

Il posa le glaçon sur l'érection ce qui le fit tressauter, il glissa le morceau de glace tout le long de sa verge. Magnus se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang tellement qu'il avait envie de jouir, Alec ricana perversement avant de se redresser et lécha le sang qui s'écoulait de son menton. Il le griffa avec ses ongles, il réfléchit à quoi faire avec son amant.

\- Comme tu as été sage, tu auras ta récompense sourit Alec en le détachant

A peine détaché que le sorcier se jeta sur l'archer en le plaquant très fortement sur le lit, il l'embrassa férocement et l'attacha à son tour au montant du lit.

\- Tu vas me payer ça Alexander et je vais tenir ma promesse de tellement te faire grimper au rideau que tu auras du mal à t'asseoir menaça Magnus d'une voix excité et de sadisme

Il l'embrassa de nouveau et descendit vers son cou, il mordilla violemment son cou ce qui le fit gémir de douleur et de plaisir. Il continua jusqu'aux les tétons qu'il lécha lentement et les maltraita, il arriva vers son ventre et retraça les abdos avec sa langue. Alec gémissait le nom de son amant, il arriva vers son sexe qu'il prit en bouche jusqu'à le faire hurler de plaisir. Il tira sur les menottes, le sorcier souleva sa hanche pour avoir accès à son intimité. Il suçota son doigt et le fit pénétrer à l'intérieur de lui ce qui le tordit de plaisir, il frôla la prostate de l'hôte qui cria sous le plaisir violent.

\- On dirait que c'est là ricana Magnus en le taquinant

\- Magnus cria Alec de plaisir

\- Crie encore pour moi susurra Magnus à son oreille en bougeant ses doigts

Après un moment il retira ses doigts et se lubrifia et se présenta à l'entrée d'Alec, il le regarda profondément et celui-ci approuva en hochant la tête. Il le pénétra d'un coup de rein ce qui le gémir de douleur, il l'embrassa dans le cou en lui faisant des suçons. Il attendit un moment avant de bouger, il bougea ses hanches en détachant les mains d'Alec. Celui-ci mit automatiquement ses mains dans son dos en le griffant brutalement, il grogna en donnant un coup de rein brutal en lui ce qui le fit cambrer de plaisir. Il hurla de plaisir à s'en faire exploser la voix, Magnus le serra en donnant brutalement des coups de reins. Il regarda le cou de son amant, ses yeux devinrent vert d'eau.

\- Marque-le ordonna Apsû dans son esprit

Il le mordit dans le cou violemment ce qui le fit hoqueter de plaisir, Alec le griffa encore plus sous le marquage. Ils s'embrassèrent sauvagement, Magnus accéléra ses coups jusqu'à Alec se déverse en eux. Il continua avant de jouir à son tour en lui, il s'effondra dans un râle de plaisir. Il se redressa légèrement en sentant le noiraud trembler dans ses bras,

\- Le feu d'artifice ricana Alec

Il ria aussi avant de se retirer doucement ce qui le fit grimacer, il se bascula et laissa l'hôte venir dans ses bras. Celui-ci regarda son cou en souriant pour voir la même marque dans son cou que sur le sien,

\- Je t'aime confia Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre une nouvelle menace et une mauvaise nouvelle pour Magnus. Bisous glacées.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **HekateWitch1: "Hachi voit les hommes en blancs venir récupéré Hekate" heu je ne crois pas qu'elle est folle rassurez-vous XD ravie que tu as aimé le chapitre et le lemon XD**

 **Maia 0067: Il a tenu sa promesse XD et encore XD**

 **Lavigne 126: Oh ma petite Kitsune d'amour oh oui tu es un joli renarde "Hachi qui joue avec les oreilles de renard de Lavigne" XD oui d'ailleurs l'un des scènes que tu as proposés sera dans le prochain chapitre**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 21, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 21**_

Alec se réveilla doucement avant de grimacer légèrement à cause de ses reins en feu, il sourit en se souvenant de son étreinte avec son amant. Il soupira presque d'aise en rêvassant du plaisir qui lui avait donné, il ouvrit les yeux pour voir Magnus encore endormit, ses cheveux étaient tout plat sur sa tête à cause de leur étreinte. Il l'embrassa légèrement avant de se lever pour aller se préparer, il marcha en boitant et prit sa douche. Il ressortit et mit une chemise de Magnus trop grande pour lui pour aller dans la cuisine, il caressa Président Miaou et fit le petit déjeuner. Magnus se réveilla en sentant l'odeur de la nourriture et se leva pour aller dans la cuisine pour voir son petit ami faire le petit déjeuner, il le salua en l'embrassant. Il lui tripota les fesses et remarqua qu'il ne portait pas de sous-vêtements ce qui le sourire coquinement, il le coinça contre le plan travail et lui fit l'amour bestialement. Après avoir fait l'amour ils prirent leur petit déjeuner, l'archer se prépara pour aller à l'institut et embrassa le sorcier en guise d'au revoir. Il marcha jusqu'à l'institut, il entra et apparut près de la salle des opérations. Vera apparut près de lui les bras croisés derrière sa tête, elle vit la marque dans le cou d'Alec et fit un grand sourire et le laissa. Il ricana en comprenant que sa dragonne savait qu'ils avaient enfin couché ensemble, il alla dans la salle d'entraînement pour voir sa sœur et la rousse entrain de s'entraîner. Isabelle venait de donner un coup à Clary qui riposta assez difficilement, elle usa d'une de ses runes pour la contrer. Celle-ci lui faucha les pieds et la menaça avec son bâton, elle lui sourit et l'aida à se relever.

\- Tu deviens performante complimenta Isabelle

\- Jace m'entraîne un peu de temps en temps sourit Clary

\- Ce qui ne m'étonne pas lança Alec en venant vers eux

\- Alec, je ne savais pas que tu étais là remarqua Isabelle

\- Je viens d'arriver nargua Alec

Elles remarquèrent les nombreux suçons dans son cou et la marque dans son cou, Isabelle étira ses lèvres dans un sourire de joie.

\- Vous l'avez fait déduisit Isabelle

\- Ouais, on l'a fait hier soir confirma Alec

\- Maintenant je comprends un peu mieux pourquoi est-ce que Jace était particulièrement grognon au bout d'un moment conclu Clary

\- Il est toujours grognon ricana Alec

\- C'est toi qui est grognon quoique maintenant t'as l'air de bonne humeur ce matin nargua Jace

\- Normal je me suis envoyé en l'air hier soir et ce matin et je peux te dire que c'était super susurra Alec

\- Ah je ne veux pas entendre tes coucheries grimaça Jace

\- Tu m'as fait chier avec les tiens maintenant à mon tour ricana Alec

\- Alors tu me racontes questionna Isabelle

Son frère lui raconta tout après que Jace décréta qu'il était temps pour lui de partir,

\- Ouah, eh bien entre vous deux c'est sauvage constata Clary

\- Très sauvage gloussa Alec

\- C'est quoi la marque dans ton cou demanda Isabelle

\- C'est la marque des dragons, quand un dragon mâle trouve sa partenaire et bien lors de leur premier accouplement il le mord dans le cou pour qu'il lui appartienne pour toujours et bien sûr la marque apparaît sur le cou du dragon mâle pour dire aussi qu'il appartient à sa dragonne expliqua Vera en apparaissant sur les épaules d'Alec

\- En quelque sorte un mariage draconien conclu Clary

\- Oui on peut le dire comme ça répondit Vera

L'archer sourit à sa dragonne, ils allèrent dans la salle des opérations. Alec se dirigea vers le bureau directorial pour voir sa mère, celle-ci était dans ses dossiers administratifs. Il toqua à la porte pour entrer dans le bureau,

\- Bonjour Alec, comment vas-tu demanda Maryse

\- Je vais bien, alors tout va bien avec l'enclave. Ses faux-culs doivent être content de ne plus avoir peur pour leur miche conclue Alec en s'asseyant dans le canapé nonchalamment

\- Alec, un peu de respect même si tu n'en as pas gronda Maryse

\- Mon respect pour eux est équivalent à quand j'ai pleuré sur le corps de Valentin ricana Alec moqueusement

Elle se massa la tempe devant le manque de respect de son fils à l'encontre de l'enclave, seule Jia et Imogène avaient son respect sinon il n'hésitait pas à se moquer ou être provocant envers eux.

\- Alors Magnus et toi tout va bien demanda Maryse

\- Oui, tout va bien répondit Alec en souriant

Elle croisa ses mains sous son menton en le scrutant, il tiqua légèrement devant le regard de sa mère.

\- Nous avons couché ensemble hier soir et il m'a marqué en même temps, chez les dragons c'est équivalence au mariage débita Alec

\- J'avais compris et je voulais l'entendre de ta bouche sourit Maryse

\- Jace et Izzy, je m'en fous d'eux alors je parle mais toi t'es ma mère et c'est gênant de savoir que celle-ci veut tout savoir sur tes coucheries râla Alec

\- Avant toutes choses tu es mon fils alors oui je veux tout savoir sur tes coucheries comme tu dis, enfin bref je veux que tu organises une réunion avec les représentants du monde obscur pour maintenir l'alliance décréta Maryse en mettant un dossier sur son bureau

\- D'accord, j'enverrai un message de feu à tout le monde pour leur dire au sujet de la réunion accepta Alec en se levant

Il prit le dossier et le lit en disparaissant, il atterrit dans la salle des opérations en lisant le dossier. Il leva la tête après avoir entendu sa sœur rentrer avec son petit frère, celui-ci se dirigea vers lui en riant.

\- Salut petit frère alors comment c'était ta première mission demanda Alec en lui ébouriffant les cheveux

\- Trop classe, j'ai réussi à tuer mon premier démon sourit Max

\- C'est super, tu es un vrai chasseur d'ombre maintenant sourit Alec

\- Merci remercia Max

\- Tu viens Max, on va faire nos rapports à maman proposa Isabelle

Il hocha la tête et alla rejoindre leur sœur en direction du bureau directorial, il se concentra de nouveau dans son dossier concernant l'alliance. Pendant ce temps Magnus était entrain de faire une potion avant de claquer les doigts pour ranger la potion, il monta sur le toit de son immeuble et se concentra pour faire apparaître son épée et retira sa chemise pour s'entraîner torse nu. Il le retira de son fourreau pour commencer à s'entraîner, au bout d'un moment il entendit des mouvements derrière lui. Il sentit l'odeur de la mort,

\- Mon petit Raphaël sourit Magnus en se tournant vers lui

\- Désolé de passer à l'improviste mais j'avais besoin d'un coup de main demanda Raphaël les mains dans les poches

\- D'accord, allons dans le loft pour ça proposa Magnus

Ils descendirent tous les deux, le vampire remarqua des longues griffures dans son dos. Il sourit narquoisement en l'observant,

\- Tu t'es encore disputé avec ton chat pour qu'il te marque comme ça nargua Raphaël

\- On peut dire ça comme ça, j'avais un chaton à satisfaire sourit Magnus malicieusement

\- Oh je vois souffla Raphaël

Il lui donna la potion qu'il voulait et Raphaël allait le prendre quand Magnus refusa de lui donner,

\- Je voudrais quelque chose en échange de ta part proposa Magnus

Le vampire le regarda curieux, plus tard Alec entra dans l'appartement après avoir passé sa journée à préparer la réunion pour le monde obscur, il entra pour trouver son amant entrain de lire un vieux grimoire dans son atelier tout en remuant une chose dans son bol. Il fronça le nez en sentant l'odeur nauséabonde de la chose, il s'approcha et passa derrière son amant pour l'embrasser sur la nuque.

\- Comment vas-tu questionna Magnus en se retournant

\- Je vais bien, j'ai passé la journée à préparer une réunion pour le monde obscur et d'ailleurs j'en profite pour te prévenir au passage raconta Alec

\- Je suppose que l'enclave veut savoir si la paix est toujours préservé conclu Magnus

\- C'est que je pense aussi supposa Alec en allant dans le salon

Il claqua des doigts pour terminer sa préparation avant de rejoindre Alec dans le salon, celui-ci était allongé affalé dans le canapé. Il s'allongea à moitié sur lui, il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou.

\- Tout le monde a remarqué la marque dans mon cou ricana Alec

\- Je conclut qu'ils savent que nous avons enfin couché ensemble gloussa Magnus en lui faisant un suçon

\- Oh déjà que Jace le savait par la rune et il a commencé à grommeler toute la nuit d'après Clary en sentant mon désir brûlant pour toi susurra Alec

En parlant de désir brûlant, et si on faisait un remake d'hier soir proposa Magnus en appuyant ses lèvres un peu plus fort

\- Après le dîner parce que j'ai une faim de loup sourit Alec

\- Alexander s'indigna Magnus

\- Je te laisserai me dévorer quand j'aurai fini de manger susurra Alec en se levant

Ils allèrent prendre leur dîner avant de retourner très vite dans leur chambre pour assouvir leurs désirs, de l'autre côté Raphaël était assis dans un fauteuil et regardait le plafond.

\- Êtes-vous sûr de ce que vous dîtes demanda le vampire

\- Oui, on a même retrouvé des terrestres morts vidées de leurs sangs et son odeur qui en était imprégnée raconta un vampire de son clan

\- A peine une bataille terminée que voilà qu'un autre événement arrive, Dios pourquoi soupira Raphaël

\- On informe l'enclave proposa le vampire

\- Non, je le dirai lors de la prochaine réunion du monde obscur expliqua Raphaël

\- Entendu répondit son subordonné

Il sortit de la pièce en laissant son chef seul, celui-ci ferma les yeux et fit une prière dans sa tête pour lui donner du courage. Alec venait d'avoir un orgasme foudroyant sous les coups de reins de Magnus, celui-ci était effondré sur lui en se déversant en lui. Il se retira de lui et se bascula sur le côté,

\- Ce soir était parfait et incroyable déclara Alec

\- Je suis le meilleur amant qu'il soit se vanta Magnus

\- Vantard mais j'adore ce petit côté de toi susurra Alec en l'embrassant

Il rigola et le regarda en croisant un bras, il devint songeur soudainement ce qui le rendit inquiet sur le coup.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a demanda Alec

\- Rien, juste qu'Apsû était entrain de me parler, ne rassura Magnus

\- Maintenant que j'y pense, est-ce qu'on pourrait faire une projection entre nous deux proposa Alec en se redressant

\- De quoi est-ce tu parle questionna Magnus

\- Je veux dire qu'on pourrait faire rentrer nos colocataires respectives dans un esprit que ce soit le mien ou le tien expliqua Alec

\- Je pense que c'est faisable mais le tien ou le mien proposa Magnus

\- Le tien d'abord pour commencer répondit Alec

Ils se mirent en tailleur et se prirent les mains ensemble, ils se concentrèrent avant que Alec se réveille dans un lieu de fête. Il ne voyait personne sur la piste de danse malgré la musique assourdissante,

\- Alec interpella une voix

Il se retourna et fut heureux de retrouver Tiamat, elle vint près de lui. Elle regarda autour d'elle,

\- Où est-ce que nous sommes d'après toi demanda Tiamat

\- Je crois que nous sommes dans l'esprit de Magnus enfin je crois supposa Alec en voyant des confettis parterre

\- Vous l'êtes révéla une voix masculine

Ils se tournèrent pour voir un homme habillé d'un costume victorien, il avait les cheveux longs en hirsute noir. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert d'eau, sa peau pâle, Tiamat sourit en le reconnaissant et courut pour se jeter dans ses bras. Celui-ci la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement, Alec sourit et sentit une paire de bras l'entourer. Il sourit en reconnaissant ses bras autour de lui, l'autre couple se rapprocha de leurs colocataires respectifs. Ils s'assirent autour de la table,

\- Pourquoi est-ce que l'esprit de Magnus ressemble au Pandémonium questionna Alec

\- Parce qu'il ressent ce besoin de faire la fête malgré qu'il n'y ait personne bien sûr c'était avant sourit Apsû en regardant son hôte

\- Comment ça demanda Alec

Il pointa le doigt sur une zone éclairée alors que Magnus rougissait sans se retourner, le noiraud se retourna et resta stupéfait de se voir entrain de danser seul sur la musique assourdissante. Le Alec dans l'esprit de Magnus était nu et chantait au son de la musique ce qui attira Alec, Tiamat lui pinça le bras ce qui le fit se réveiller de sa transe.

\- Mais pourquoi demanda Alec

\- Il faut que tu résistes à la voix de cet Alec répondit Tiamat

Il la regarda incrédule, Magnus se racla la gorge pour lui faire un sourire amoureux.

\- Car cet Alec est entrain de chanter tout l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi, sa nudité représente mon désir, sa danse est le bonheur quand je te vois avoua Magnus en le regardant

Il se mordit les lèvres et l'embrassa tendrement sous les regards des dragons, ils discutèrent encore un peu avant de rentrer dans le monde réel après voir promis de se retrouver. A peine qu'ils revinrent à eux qu'Alec se jeta sur son sorcier pour l'embrasser férocement, il lui fit l'amour encore une fois.

\- Je t'aime confia Alec en s'endormant

Il sourit et s'endormit dans ses bras, quelques jours plus tard l'archer organisa la réunion avec les représentants du monde obscur. Jace l'aida à accueillir chaque représentant malgré qu'il râla quand son parabataï disparu pour aller se jeter sur son amant pour le plaquer contre le mur pour l'embrasser sauvagement, il les sépara en leur rappelant la réunion. Ils rentrèrent un peu débrailler ce qui fit racler la gorge à tout le monde à part Raphaël qui était à la limite d'exploser de rire, ils discutèrent sur différents points qu'apportait la mort de Valentin. Raphaël qui écoutait la conversation regarda son père de cœur avant de soupirer discrètement ce que remarqua Alec et Magnus,

\- Un problème Raphaël questionna Magnus

\- Oui, je voulais attendre la réunion pour le dire tenta Raphaël

\- Que se passe-t-il demanda Alec

Il prit une inspiration avant de regarder son père de cœur dans les yeux,

\- Camille s'est échappée des prisons de l'enclave et maintenant elle est à New-York révéla Raphaël

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

Alec remercia le vampire pour l'information, ils discutèrent sur sa capture. Le médiateur fut inquiet de la réaction de son petit ami qui ne parla plus pour le reste de la réunion, après la réunion ils rentrèrent à l'appartement. Magnus se servit un verre de son cocktail qu'il a fait lui-même et alla sur son balcon en contemplant la ville -d'un air absent, l'hôte s'appuya contre l'embrasure de la porte en le regardant.

\- Si tu t'inquiètes pour cette garce si elle veut te faire du mal, je lui éclaterais sa tête de suceuse de sang lança Alec

\- Je ne suis pas inquiet rassures-toi juste que j'étais songeur, je me disais que Camille connaissait un peu de mon histoire c'est tout décréta Magnus en se retournant pour le regarder

\- Tu sais tout le monde a un passé moi par exemple j'ai failli tuer Jace en le poussant dans une mare geler raconta Alec

\- Tu as fait ça à blondi répéta Magnus en haussant un sourcil

\- Il m'a énervé ce soir-là avec sa maudite peur alors je l'ai balancé dans le lac qui était congelé à ce moment-là, bien sûr pour me faire pardonner j'ai dû rester pendant toute une semaine à son chevet raconta Alec

Il rigola devant l'histoire de son amant, il souffla avant de regarder la ville de nouveau, il vint près de lui et posa la tête sur son bras.

\- Qu'importe ton histoire avec elle ou ton passer tout je m'en moque royalement, par contre si elle essaye de se rabibocher avec toi je te jure que je lui arrache sa sale face menaça Alec

Il sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser, ils se dirigèrent plus tard à l'intérieur. Camille était dans une station de métro abandonnée et venait de vider le sang d'une femme, elle essuya sa bouche avant de s'allonger dans un vieux canapé miteux.

\- Dans quelque jour je quitterai ce trou à rat sourit Camille

Pendant ce temps dans un hôtel abandonné une femme venait de faire son apparition, elle s'approcha et fit un mouvement de son poignet pour invoquer un autel. Elle se rendit près de l'autel et le caressa maternellement, elle entendit un ascenseur monter et la sonnerie quand la porte s'ouvrit. Elle se retournait pour voir un démon à la tête d'Hibou s'incliner devant elle, elle descendit de l'estrade pour venir vers lui.

\- Mon serviteur, je t'ordonne de me ramener des cœurs purs ordonna la femme

Il abaissa sa tête sous signe d'obéissance avant de partir, au même moment Jace se réveilla ayant fait un cauchemar. Il passa une main sur son visage en sueur, il regarda près de lui pour voir Clary endormit calmement. Il se rallongea et inspira l'odeur de ses cheveux ce qui le calma un peu des souvenirs de son cauchemar, il se rendormit rapidement. Quelques jours plus tard un message de feu vint apparu pour Magnus de la part de l'enclave, il soupira en lisant la lettre. Alec vint près de lui en l'enlaçant par-derrière.

\- Un problème avec ses faux-culs demanda Alec

\- Je suis convoqué car une prisonnière à eux veut me voir souffla Magnus

\- Je me demande qui est cette garce cracha Alec jaloux

Il fit une moue adorable ce qui fit sourire son amant qui se pencha pour l'embrasser, plus tard ils se rendirent tous les deux à Idris. Alec fit comme son habitude et marcha d'un air provocant pour énerver ses congénères, ils ne pouvaient rien dire en sachant la puissance du couple. Ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de Jia qui les accueillit,

\- Vous voulez me voir demanda Magnus

\- Oui, nous voulons te voir car une de nos prisonnières que nous avons capturées de nouveau veut te parler expliqua Jia en se levant de sa chaise

Ils la suivirent dans un endroit, Alec passa devant en louchant sur les fesses de son amant, celui-ci se retourna et le prit en flagrant délit. Il lui fit un clin d'œil, ils continuèrent jusqu'à Jia s'arrête et montre au sorcier le cachot.

\- La prisonnière est là déclara Jia

Il entra à l'intérieur et trouva Camille enchaînée dans le cachot, il soupira en roulant des yeux.

\- On dirait que ça te rappelle des souvenirs n'est-ce pas susurra Camille

\- Ouais sourit Magnus en la regardant

Elle fit un regard sensuel en se penchant vers l'avant pour exposer ses seins à son ancien amant,

\- Oui, te voir attaché me rappelle quand Alexander m'avait attaché et a fait n'importe quoi avec mon corps, bordel rien qu'a y repensé que j'ai la queue qui frémit d'envie ricana Magnus

Elle jeta un regard de dégoût vers lui en se redressant, elle se reprit et lui fit un sourire accueillant alors que le sorcier s'était délecté de son visage de dégoût envers lui par ses propos. Il mit ses mains dans sa poche,

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Camille parce que je n'ai pas que ça à faire demanda Magnus

\- Je voulais que tu me représentes en tant qu'avocat, bien sûr je te payerai pour tes services proposa Camille

\- En argent j'espère parce que tu vois, je ne veux pas que tu me paies en nature. Rien que d'y penser ça m'écœure se moqua Magnus

\- Tu l'as bien apprécié il y a pas si longtemps que ça répliqua Camille

\- Alors ça c'est avant que je rencontre Alexander parce que maintenant que je suis en couple avec lui, d'ailleurs je n'ai jamais pris autant mon pied comme ça à part quand je m'envoie en l'air avec lui révéla Magnus rêveur

Elle fut verte de rage, Magnus croisa ses bras d'un geste provocateur et afficha un regard moqueur à l'encontre de son ex,

\- J'accepte de te payer normalement mais dis-moi qu'est-ce qu'il a que moi je n'ai pas alors que je sais que tu m'aimes encore un tant soit peu questionna Camille

\- La liste est longue, mais je peux commencer par le fait que je ne le trompe pas et je m'envoie pas en l'air avec un autre que lui, je ne le manipule pas pour qu'il règle mes problèmes quoique je fais la même chose mais pour qu'il me fasse grimper aux rideaux quoi d'autre oh je ne me sers pas de lui comme un jouet bon à jeter après l'avoir utilisé énuméra Alec entrant dans la pièce

Elle fut déconcertée que le noiraud dise ses défauts, celui-ci fit exprès de venir embrasser son petit ami fougueusement. Elle tira sur les chaînes tellement elle était furieuse,

\- Tu n'es juste qu'un passage dans sa vie alors que moi je resterais éternellement à ses côtés ricana Camille de désespoir

Alec la regarda avant d'observer son amant, celui-ci fit un sourire ironique sur les lèvres.

\- Je ne t'ai pas dit qu'Alexander est l'hôte de la reine des dragons révéla Magnus

\- Non, tu veux dire qu'il est son réceptacle conclu Camille choquée

\- Ouais ce qui signifie qu'il est semi-immortel par son lien avec elle ricana Magnus

\- Ça t'en bouche un coin miss je-suis-belle-mais-je-suis-laid- à-l'intérieur se moqua Alec

Elle cracha son venin contre eux, Magnus lui promit de la représenter pour une coquette somme. Ils s'en allèrent après l'avoir fait enrager encore une fois après qu'Alec eut une idée folle en faisant une fellation à son amant devant son ex, il ria encore de la tête de Camille assis devant le moniteur.

\- Je pourrais savoir ce qui te fait rire autant questionna Vera

\- Disons que j'ai fait une farce assez méchante à l'ex de Magnus raconta Alec

\- Oh tu me la racontes demanda Vera intéressée

\- Je lui ai fait une fellation d'enfer devant son ex-amante, comme tu peux le prévoir elle s'est mis dans une rage folle en m'insultant de l'affront que je lui ai fait ricana Alec

\- Oh ce que tu peux être sadique parfois ria Vera

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux, la dragonne bailla en s'étirant et se transforma en dragon pour venir se rouler sur le ventre d'Alec pour s'endormir. Elle avait toujours sa taille d'aigle, son maître lui caressa les écailles ce qui la fit grogner de plaisir d'un ronronnement de moteur de voiture. Il sourit à ça, Jace vint le voir en baillant.

\- Toi t'as mal dormi remarqua Alec

\- J'ai des cauchemars en ce moment avoua Jace

\- Si tu veux je pourrai dormir avec toi proposa Alec

\- Je ne veux pas que tu fasses faux bond à Magnus réfuta Jace

\- Il est en Espagne pour le moment pour aider un client à lui alors je peux dormir avec toi pour te rassurer ce soir décréta Alec

Il hocha la tête reconnaissant envers son parabataï, le soir même Alec se glissa dans son lit pour s'endormir après s'être changé.

\- Tu vas garder tes cheveux attachés constata Jace

\- Oui, je les détache quand je suis avec Magnus parce qu'il aime jouer avec mes cheveux quand je dors, d'ailleurs ça se pourrait que je te tripote dans mon sommeil car j'ai pris l'habitude avec lui sourit Alec en fermant les yeux

Le blond fut scandalisé par les propos de son frère alors que celui-ci ricana narquoisement devant l'air scandalisé de son parabataï, celui-ci s'endormit malgré qu'il ait légèrement peur d'Alec. Il se réveilla le lendemain sans être réveillé par ses cauchemars, il essaya de bouger quand il remarqua qu'il était bloqué.

\- Par l'ange souffla Jace

Il bougea de nouveau quand il sentit deux paires dodus se frotter contre lui, il écarquilla les yeux en tournant la tête pour voir Alec sous l'apparence de Tiamat. Celui-ci continua de bouger ses seins contre lui, il eut du mal à garder son calme.

\- Mince, garde ton calme, pense à autre chose. Pense à Valentin en string léopard, c'est ça Valentin en string léopard. Par l'ange j'ai envie de gerber grimaça Jace

Alec lâcha un petit gémissement ce qui acheva le blond qui se retrouva avec une tente dans le pantalon, il bougea violemment contre son frère qui se réveilla. Il reprit sa forme normale en baillant,

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as réveillé demanda Alec en passant une main dans ses cheveux

\- Pour rien, je voulais aller à la toilette s'empressa Jace en cachant son érection

Il partit rapidement dans la salle de bain alors qu'Alec se rendormait dans le lit sans savoir que Vera était morte de rire ayant assisté à la scène en bas du lit.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre des meurtres inconnu et les soupçons de Jace. Bisous glacées.**


	23. Chapter 22

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **HekateWitch1: Je crois que je t'achever avec ce que je te réserve dans ce chapitre XD et ta réponse au sujet de Raphaël et Magnus dans ce chapitre**

 **Maia 0067: Vraiment pas drôle pour Jace qui se réveilla avec deux chose dodu prés de lui et ta réponse dans ce chapitre**

 **Lavigne 126: Ma renarde préféré oh oui lève la patte pour moi, tu veux un peu d'eaux ou un un biscuit "Hachi qui joue les oreilles de Lavigne " oh oui tu vas avoir tes scène à l'intérieur et ravie que la vengeance d'Alec t'ait plus XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quel Dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 22, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 22**_

Vera était assise sur le banc de la salle d'entraînement entrain de regarder Alec entrain de se battre contre Jace, ou plutôt le blond donnait des coups dans le vide comme son parabataï esquivait à chacun de ses mouvements. Il sauta derrière lui avant de lui donner une petite tape dans le dos ce qui le projeta contre le mur, il se releva de sa position et se jeta de nouveau sur son frère. Un mois s'était passé depuis la fin de la guerre contre Valentin, ils avaient repris leur train de vie. Récemment Jace faisait beaucoup de cauchemar quand Alec ne dormait pas à côté de lui, de ce fait Vera avait commencé à venir dormir près de lui. Isabelle avait taquiné Clary sur le coup si elle n'était pas jalouse de la dragonne, celle-ci n'était pas jalouse de Vera comme elle savait que Jace l'aimait. Alec apparut de nouveau derrière son frère en stoppant son coup de pied retourné, l'archer continuait à vivre avec Magnus dans l'appartement. Le sorcier devait comparaître bientôt en tant qu'avocat de Camille à son procès à Idris pour ses crimes, Isabelle vint les regarder s'entraîner et s'installa près de Vera. Les deux parabataï allèrent prendre chacun une arme en souriant, Alec prit son Katana et Jace son épée d'entraînement, ils entamèrent un duel. Clary vint les rejoindre sur le banc après avoir passé un moment à parler avec sa mère, elles observèrent les deux dans un combat d'escrime. Elles remarquèrent que Jace se fatiguait plus vite qu'Alec qui était à peine essoufflé, elles se tournèrent vers la dragonne qui haussa les épaules en souriant. Alec faucha les pieds de Jace et le menaça avec le fourreau de son Katana

\- Je t'ai encore eu sourit Alec

Il l'aida à se relever en riant, Jace rangea son épée et vit son frère ranger la sienne à sa hanche.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi est-ce tu ne dégaines pas quoique je ne t'aie jamais vu dégainer ton Katana constata Jace

Il sourit et ne lui répondit pas, il s'approcha des filles qui applaudirent leurs performances, il sourit et but un peu d'eau que lui tendait sa dragonne. Vera habitait toujours à l'institut malgré qu'Alec habite maintenant avec Magnus, il lui avait proposé d'emménager chez lui mais elle préférait rester à l'institut ne voulant pas déranger le couple dans leur intimité. Ils commencèrent à discuter sur les entraînements quand Alec sourit en sentant l'odeur de son amant pénétrer dans l'institut, il disparut sous le rire cristallin de Vera. Les autres allèrent le rejoindre au hall, ils virent le couple entrain de se tripoter indécemment sans ne se soucier de personne. Magnus coinçait Alec avec son corps en l'embrassant dans le cou alors qu'il lui caressa le torse sous sa chemise, ils entendirent un raclement de gorge. Ils tournèrent la tête pour voir la fratrie les regardait avec amusement,

\- Vous n'avez pas eu votre dose hier soir ricana Isabelle

\- Non, car il me faut toujours ma dose de baiser de ton frère sinon je ne vais pas bien blagua Magnus

Elle ria encore plus alors que les autres étaient amusés, Alec se décolla du mur et de son petit ami. Ils allèrent dans la salle d'opération, ils discutèrent sur les derniers événements. Ils remarquèrent des activités démoniaques sur les panneaux, la fratrie se prépara pour aller en mission. Magnus et Vera proposèrent de venir avec la fratrie, ils sortirent pour se rendre sur le lieu où il y avait le démon. Magnus resta près de son amant, il plaça sa main dans sa poche arrière. Alec fit de même, ils sourirent malicieusement. Vera les regardait derrière, le couple au bout d'un moment entendit du bruit avec la dragonne. La fratrie regarda le couple et la dragonne, ils comprirent que le démon n'était pas là avec leurs sens développer. Ils marchèrent quand Isabelle se fit projeter contre le mur,

\- IZZY cria Clary

\- Tout va bien rassura Isabelle dans les bennes

Alec sortit son Katana et sauta sur le démon, Vera alla vers la brune pour la soigner en attendant. Jace aida son parabataï à vaincre le démon, celui-ci poussa un hurlement quand il se fit pulvériser par une onde de choc qui le réduit en cendres. Ils tournèrent la tête vers Magnus qui avait une main tendue,

\- Désolé mais je n'aimais pas attendre que vous vous amusiez avec ce démon sourit Magnus

L'archer disparut pour réapparaître devant son amant, il lui sourit et l'embrassa chastement. Le sorcier lui agrippa la nuque pour l'embrasser langoureusement, ils entendirent des raclements de gorge. Ils virent la fratrie entrain de les regarder.

\- On rentre proposa Isabelle

Ils hochèrent la tête et rentrèrent à l'institut tous ensemble, la fratrie vit la présence de leur père au sein de l'institut.

\- Papa, il y a un problème demanda Isabelle après avoir salué son père

\- Non, aucun problème. Je suis venu remettre des documents officiels pour ta mère de la part de l'enclave expliqua Robert

\- Qu'est-ce que cette bande de faux-culs veulent encore râla Alec en s'appuyant contre la table

\- Ce n'est rien je te rassure rassura Robert

Ils allèrent tous dans le bureau directorial, Maryse en profita pour inviter Magnus à dîner mais celui-ci préféra que toute la famille dîne chez lui pour une ambiance plus chaleureuse. Le lendemain soir Alec était au fourneau quand une paire de mains vint lui tripoter les fesses, des lèvres vinrent lui grignoter son cou. Il soupira d'aise avant de se retourner pour embrasser passionnément son amant, il recula et le repoussa du bout des bras.

\- Laisse-moi faire mon travail maintenant sourit Alec

\- Tu parles de faire la cuisine pour ta famille alors que je peux invoquer tout ce que tu veux d'un simple geste décréta Magnus

\- Oui mais je veux que tu utilises ta magie pour d'autres moments si tu vois ce que je veux dire susurra Alec d'un sourire pervers

\- Oh je vois peut-être après s'être débarrassé de ta famille, je pourrai te montrer quelques tours de magie proposa Magnus en venant l'embrasser dans le cou

\- Programme alléchant à ce que je vois sourit Alec en rejetant sa tête en arrière

Il ricana et lui fit un suçon avant de le laisser faire le dîner, plus tard la sonnette résonna dans l'appartement. Magnus claqua des doigts pour voir toute la famille Lightwood au complet avec Clary et Simon en plus de Vera, il les fit entrer dans son loft.

\- Si on m'avait dit que j'inviterai toute la famille Lightwood sous mon toit, je crois que j'aurai ri pendant une décennie blagua Magnus

Les parents sourirent amusés et Alec apparut et les salua, Vera se transforma en dragon pour aller se rouler dans le canapé pour dormir. Ils passèrent à table, Maryse fut étonnée des talents de cuisinier d'Alec.

\- En tout cas c'est bien meilleur que la première fois constata Maryse

\- C'est Jupiter qui m'apprit la cuisine, d'ailleurs les nombreux coups de cuillères en bois que je recevais sur la tête lorsque je faisais une erreur, grimaça Alec

\- Ah bon elle t'a appris la cuisine s'étonna Isabelle

\- Ouais, elles ont d'autres hobbies que de me protéger par exemple Jupiter est une excellente cuisinière ensuite Venus est fan de mode et Mercure est très intelligente et est devenu médecin dans notre monde. Mars tient un temple shinto au Japon, le groupe d'Uranus je ne sais pas trop ce qu'elles font en temps de paix expliqua Alec

\- Et les sept chevaliers, demanda Jace en se tournant vers Magnus

\- Gajeel et Cobra sont mariés et Natsu est fiancé, Sting tient un bar avec Rogue dans le monde terrestre. Wendy aide sa mère à s'occuper des blessés et Luxus voyage avec des amis à lui répondit Magnus

\- En temps de paix chacun d'eux font une activité en attendant qu'on les appelle déduit Maryse

\- Sauf pour le conseil des dragons parce que eux ils doivent gérer le royaume pendant l'absence du couple royal révéla Vera en se réveillant sur le canapé

La famille hocha la tête et continua de manger, après avoir passé une soirée très joviale en compagnie de Magnus qui leur raconta des histoires sur certains personnages célèbres qu'il avait rencontrés dans sa vie d'immortel. Le couple raccompagna la famille jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, les parents d'Alec vinrent serrer leur fils dans leurs bras. Maryse serra Magnus qui fut incrédule face au geste,

\- Chaque mère veut le meilleur pour leur fils et je sais que tu n'auras pas été meilleur pour mon fils, je te remercie d'aimer mon fils remercia Maryse en l'embrassa sur le front dans un geste maternel.

Il hocha la tête à la matriarche et Robert lui serra la main avant de partir, le couple se retrouva dans l'appartement. Vera était parti se coucher dans la chambre d'amis de Magnus ne voulant pas rentrer à l'institut, Alec embrassa son petit ami avant de rentrer dans le salon pour débarrasser la table. Magnus vint l'aider avant de lui proposer une douche, ils firent l'amour dans la douche et le refirent dans le lit. L'archer le regarda la tête dans ses mains, le sorcier sourit en tournant la tête vers lui.

\- Ça te dirait de discuter entre couples avec nos dragons proposa Alec

\- Le mien ou le tien demanda Magnus

\- Le mien, la dernière fois on était dans le tien répondit Alec en se redressant

Ils se mirent en tailleur face à face puis ils joignirent leur main pour fermer les yeux, ils se concentrèrent et le sorcier se retrouva dans l'esprit d'Alec. Il tournait la tête pour se retrouver dans une clairière lumineuse près d'une cascade, il sentit une présence pour voir son colocataire.

\- Il est plus que pur remarqua Apsû en regardant autour de la clairière

Une ombre se faufila derrière avant de sauter sur son dos, il éclata de rire en sentant le corps de sa femme dans son dos et la soutenant. Alec vint les rejoindre en enlaçant Magnus,

\- De quoi est-ce vous parlez tout les deux demanda Tiamat en descendant du dos d'Apsû

\- Je disais à Magnus, que l'esprit d'Alec est vraiment très pur pour qu'un tel endroit soit aussi magnifique sourit Apsû

Alec sourit devant le compliment du dragon, il se tourna vers son amant et vit que celui-ci contemplait la cascade. Il pencha la tête pour voir un autre Magnus entrain de se baigner sensuellement dans le lac, celui-ci nageait dans l'eau nue. Le vrai sorcier se retourna vers lui,

\- Comme toi, tu représentes tout pour moi confessa Alec en le regardant

Il sourit amoureusement et l'embrassa chastement, ils s'assirent tous les quatre pour discuter en riant comme de vieux amis. Après un moment passé ensemble ils retournèrent dans le monde présent, ils restèrent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre jusqu'au lendemain. Un médecin était entrain de faire son tour de garde quand il remarqua une jeune femme entrain de regarder les bébés qui venaient de naître dans les couveuses,

\- Puis-je vous aidez madame demanda le médecin

\- Oui, je voudrais porter l'un de ses enfants s'il vous plait proposa la jeune femme

\- Malheureusement c'est contre les règles si vous n'êtes pas l'un des parents mais vous êtes…demanda le médecin

\- Je m'appelle Lilith, je voulais juste porter l'un de ses enfants. Je n'ai jamais eu la chance d'avoir des enfants à cause de mon ex-mari qui m'a chassé de chez moi raconta Lilith

\- Comment s'appelait-il questionna le médecin

\- Il s'appelait Adam répondit Lilith

\- Je suis navré s'excusa l'homme

Elle sourit rassurante avant de partir, plus tard le médecin fut attaqué par le démon-hibou. Le médecin se retrouva dans l'hôtel de Lilith et s'approcha de l'autel, elle le griffa à la gorge pour faire s'écouler son sang. Quelques jours plus tard Luke était penché sur un cadavre et remarqua des anomalies liées au monde obscur, sa partenaire vint près de lui.

\- Alors vous croyez que c'est un loup-garou demanda sa partenaire

\- Ollie, combien de fois dois-je te dire d'aller consulter répondit Luke

\- Je sais que vous cachez un secret de loup-garou et j'aurai assez de preuve pour le prouver que je dis la vérité accusa Ollie

Il soupira en la laissant passer, Luke ramena les dossiers sur le meurtre pour Isabelle et Maryse. Il ne vit personne le soir même,

\- Personne n'est là demanda Luke

Jace est de sorti avec Clary après m'avoir sollicité pour mon aide au sujet d'un restaurant et Alec je sais qu'il est avec Magnus en ce moment entrain de s'envoyer en l'air supposa Isabelle entrain de taper sur le clavier

\- Et Vera est avec eux conclue Luke

Avant même qu'elle réponde, ils entendirent un cri d'un chasseur d'ombre et le rire malicieux de la dragonne.

\- Je vois et ta mère questionna Luke

\- Elle avait une réunion à Idris, c'est étrange ce démon et c'est la première fois que je le vois remarqua Isabelle en regardant l'écran

\- Moi de même, essaie de faire des recherches sur ce démon dans les fichiers proposa Luke

Elle ne trouva aucun résultat sur le démon, ils réfléchirent à ce que pourrait être le démon. Le lendemain Alec se rendit dans l'institut et apparut dans la salle des opérations et remarqua les mines inquiètes de sa fratrie et songeur de Clary,

\- Que se passe-t-il pour que vous fassiez une tête d'enterrement questionna Alec nonchalamment en s'asseyant sur une chaise

\- C'est au sujet du démon qui attaque les terrestres, on a fouillé dans le système pour savoir qui il est mais aucune information sur lui expliqua Isabelle

\- Et le soupçon porte sur qui demanda Alec

\- Eh bien nous avons pensé à Jonathan comme Magnus nous a dit qu'il était peut-être en vie conclu Jace

\- Je le pense aussi alors tout le monde nous allons enquêter sur ce bâtard proposa Alec avec un sourire narquois

Plus tard ils allèrent enquêter sur le terrain au sujet du démon-hibou, ils se rendirent dans une boîte de nuit. Alec vérifia le périmètre en se servant de ses sens, il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Salut beau gosse tu me payes un verre proposa une fille avec une robe assez osée

\- Désolé mais tu n'es pas genre se moqua Alec en s'éloignant

Il entendit les bruits de lutte, il s'y rendit rapidement et vit Jace entrain de se battre tout le seul.

\- Jace calme-toi merde apaisa Alec en l'attrapant

\- Jonathan était là,je te jure qu'il était là déclara Jace avec véhémence

\- Viens demanda Alec

Ils se rendirent dehors avec les filles, le blond passa une main sur son visage. Ils discutèrent ensemble quand ils entendirent une moto venir vers eux, ils tournèrent la tête pour la voir qu'il venait dans leur direction. Le motard accosta près d'eux, la moto était une moto démoniaque. L'hôte sourit ayant reconnu l'odeur de son amant, celui-ci retira son casque et regarda tout le monde.

\- Bordel c'était toi conclu Jace

\- Tu croyais que c'était qui blondinet, je voulais en profiter que j'ai cette moto pour kidnapper mon sexy chasseur d'ombre aux yeux bleu sourit Magnus en regardant Alec

Le réceptacle s'avança vers lui en touchant le guidon de la moto avec un regard plein de luxure,

\- Tu veux l'enfourcher proposa Magnus d'un ton sensuel

\- Oh que oui j'aimerait l'enfourcher susurra Alec

Il monta à l'arrière du sorcier et celui-ci fit rugir la moto, la fratrie resta coi devant le fait que leur frère aîné venait de les abandonner. Alec plaça ses mains sur le torse de Magnus qui avait juste une veste en cuir bleu électrique, celui-ci les voler la moto dans les airs ce qui le fit rire encore plus. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le toit d'un immeuble,

\- On continue la balade ou on rentre proposa Magnus

\- Excite-moi encore plus susurra Alec en mordant le lobe d'oreille de son petit ami

Il ricana narquoisement et fit crisser la moto avant de sauter dans le vide, il fit rouler la bécane sur le sol. L'adrénaline montait en eux à une vitesse fulgurante, le noiraud tira sur la fermeture de Magnus pour caresser son torse. Celui-ci n'avait que la veste sur lui, il l'embrassa dans le cou en relevant légèrement. Le sorcier gronda de plaisir en accélérant encore plus, ils s'envolèrent de nouveau. Alec se mit debout en rigolant, ils arrivèrent sur le toit de l'immeuble de Magnus. Il se retourna pour embrasser son amant passionnément,

\- Tu veux l'enfourcher maintenant où plus tard susurra Magnus dans un sourire malicieux

\- Je préfère t'enfourcher pour le moment répondit Alec

Ils se rendirent difficilement vers leur chambre, Magnus se fit plaquer par l'archer qui lui faisait une fellation. Ils s'embrassèrent sauvagement, Magnus le tira avant de le jeter sur le lit en retirant sa veste en cuir. L'hôte se lécha les lèvres et attrapa la nuque de son amant, celui-ci commença à l'embrasser dans le cou et redessina les contours de ses runes ce qui le fit cambrer de plaisir. Il lui fit enlever son haut avant de revenir embrasser son torse et en lécha chaque parcelle, il déboutonna son pantalon pour prendre son membre en bouche. Alec se décolla du lit sous le plaisir, il gémissait de plaisir. Le sorcier commençait à le préparer avant de stopper pour l'embrasser,

\- J'ai envie de m'amuser ce soir sourit Magnus

\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes demanda Alec

Il gloussa avant de se redresser légèrement, il claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître des boules de geisha. Alec le regarda curieux,

\- C'est quoi ses boules demanda Alec curieux

\- Des boules de geisha, ce sont des perles de plaisir en faites tu vas comprendre susurra Magnus

Il lui fit enlever son pantalon et le mit sur le ventre pour qu'il puisse insérer les boules à l'intérieur de lui, Alec grinça légèrement les dents au premier passage de la première boule et commença à gémir fortement en la sentant frotter contre ses parois internes. Magnus l'embrassa sur la nuque,

\- Le jeu ne fait que commencer mon amour gloussa Magnus en se redressant

Il le fit s'allonger ses genoux, il commença à le frapper sur les fesses. Alec hoqueta de plaisir et de douleur,

\- Tu es à qui demanda Magnus en le frappant sur les fesses

\- A toi gémi Alec

\- Mais encore demanda Magnus

\- Je t'appartiens gémit Alec sous une claque

\- Bien tu connais les effets de la boule de geisha mon amour, je vais encore épicer le jeu de ce soir. Ramène-moi les raisins dans le réfrigérateur demanda Magnus

Il hocha la tête et se releva en gémissant de plaisir, il marcha normalement avant de revenir avec le bol de raisin. L'asiatique prit le bol et l'embrassa langoureusement,

\- Allonges-toi, je vais encore te donner la fesser ronronna Magnus

Il s'allongea de nouveau sur ses genoux, Magnus s'amusa à le fesser ce qui le fit hurler de plaisir. Les boules allèrent frapper sa prostate sous les claques de Magnus sur ses globes de chair,

\- Bébé veut m'enfourcher proposa Magnus

\- S'il te plait je veux t'enfourcher gémit Alec

Il ricana avant de retirer les boules de geisha de son intimité ce qui le fit gémir encore plus, il claqua des doigts pour retirer son pantalon. Il le pénétra et bougea en lui, Alec pleurnicha de plaisir. Il se bascula en l'entraînant pour qu'il le chevauche. Le noiraud rejeta son corps en arrière en gémissant de plaisir, il bougea ses hanches avec indécence. Le sorcier le laissa faire pendant un moment avant de l'attraper par la hanche et le renverser sur le dos en repliant ses jambes pour le pénétrer encore plus, ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement. Alec cria de plaisir en griffant son amant jusqu'au sang, Magnus grogna de plaisir et redressa la tête pour montrer ses yeux de chat qu'il dévoila sans se rendre compte ce qui fit jouir Alec. Il se déversa entre eux, Magnus continua jusqu'à qu'à son tour il se déverse dans l'intimité de son amant. Il s'effondra sur lui essoufflé, il embrassa son petit ami dans le cou.

\- Un véritable feu d'artifice ce soir ria Alec

\- Oui, j'ai beaucoup d'expériences dans la matière se vanta Magnus

Le noiraud le fit basculer brutalement sur le dos pour qu'il le chevauche malgré que son sexe soit encore à l'intérieur de lui, il plaqua ses mains sur le lit.

\- Jaloux se moqua Magnus

\- Comme toi si quelqu'un d'autre que toi me touchait, oui imagine que quelqu'un me fasse l'amour et me caresses mes points érogènes ricana Alec d'un sourire provocant

\- Je vais le tuer si on ose te toucher rugit Magnus

\- Alors prouve-moi encore que je t'appartiens et que tu m'appartiens séduisit Alec

\- Tu es encore capable pour un autre round ricana Magnus

\- A moins que tu veuilles faire une sieste papy moqua Alec

\- Je vais te massacrer articula Magnus en lui donnant un coup de rein dans son intimité

Il hoqueta de plaisir, ils refirent l'amour encore sauvagement. De l'autre côté Clary se glissa dans les draps pour s'endormir près de Jace, celui-ci frottait sa rune de parabataï.

\- Un problème avec ta rune demanda Clary inquiète

\- Non, juste que je ressens les émotions d'Alec en ce moment et je ne crois pas que je vais arriver à dormir soupira Jace

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Alec questionna Clary

\- Clary, Magnus est venue le kidnapper alors je pense qu'ils ne vont pas jouer aux échecs toute la nuit si tu vois ce que je veux dire expliqua Jace

\- Je vois, je pense qu'ils vont s'arrêter et s'endormirent pensa Clary

Il soupir encore plus déconcerté ce qui sidéra la rousse,

\- Quoi questionna Clary

\- Ils ont plutôt l'air de vouloir faire ça toute la nuit parce que ça fait huit heures de temps que je ressens le désir et le bonheur d'Alec révéla Jace dépité

Elle lui frotta son épaule en signe de soutient, le lendemain Alec arriva les mains dans les poches en sifflotant. Jace était dans la salle des opérations,

\- C'était bien hier soir, à cause de toi je n'ai pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit comme je ressentais ton trop plein d'hormones râla Jace

\- Désolé s'excusa Alec pas désolé d'un poil

\- Comment Magnus peut tenir la cadence à ce point questionna Jace

\- C'est un sorcier et aussi il est très performant dans tout les domaines, je pense que tu pourras lui demander quelques conseils pour satisfaire Clary nargua Alec en disparaissant

\- JE NE VAIS PAS DEMANDER UN SORCIER PERVERT COMMENT SATISFAIRE MA COPINE cria Jace outré

Il entendit un ricanement moqueur de son frère, celui-ci arriva dans le bureau de sa mère et entra sans toquer. Il trouva ses parents dans une position équivoque, il grimaça légèrement. Robert se redressa de sa position alors que sa mère arrangeait ses vêtements

\- Je vous préviens on est assez comme ça pour que vous fassiez un autre gosse grimaça Alec

\- Alec gronda Maryse outrée et rougissante en même temps

\- Quoi je dis la vérité se défendit Alec en s'affalant dans le canapé

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire en plus pourquoi est-ce que Jace criait questionna Robert

\- Bof je lui proposai un truc mais il a refusé ricana Alec

Ses parents soufflèrent dépités, ils regardèrent leur fils aîné.

\- Jia voudrait te voir à Idris informa Maryse

\- Si c'est cette bande de vieux croulants qui me demande, dites-leur d'aller se faire enculer parce que je ne bougerai pas d'ici point barre refusa Alec

\- L'enclave ne veut pas te parler mais seulement Jia déclara Robert

\- D'accord, je pourrais y aller maintenant avertis Alec

Ils hochèrent la tête et le laissèrent prendre un portail pour aller à Idris, sa mère l'averti de ne pas provoquer ou déclencher un conflit avec les membres du conseil ou autres. Il arriva à Idris et se dirigea vers le bureau de Jia, il croisa Catarina.

\- Tiens salut mon bleuet salua Alec

\- Franchement j'ai l'impression d'entendre Magnus gloussa Catarina

\- C'est mon petit ami et en plus il passe son temps à t'appeler comme ça devant moi ria Alec

\- Sans doute, alors que viens-tu faire ici je suppose que tu as réunion avec le conseil supposa Catarina

\- Oh non pas avec ses coincés du cul seulement avec Jia, je crois qu'ils sont fatigués que je les traites de tous les noms ricana Alec sarcastique

Elle ria aussi en connaissant la réputation du noiraud qui se montrait désagréable avec les membres respectés de l'enclave, elle le laissa seul pour partir et Alec se rendit dans le bureau de Jia.

* * *

 **Review,**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre les menaces d'Alec et recherche sur les victimes. Bisous glacées.**


	24. Chapter 23

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067 : Ravie que le chapitre t'ai plu et surtout le moment chaux enfin tu as compris la demande de Magnus auprès de Raphaël XD**

 **HekateWitch1: Hé je ne fais rien de mal c'est toi qui veut te suicider en lisant mes lemons même si j'avoue que c'est marrant XD je te previens que le prochain est encore croustillant et trés brûlant XD**

 **Lavigne 126: Ce n'est rien ma belle en plus tes idées sont comme des engrais qui me permettre germer mes mots XD demain encore une autre scène que tu as demander et j'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu vas mettre comme idée XD allez ma petite renarde oh oui tu es ma petite renarde " Hachi qui gratte la tête de Lavigne" on va lire ce chapitre ensuite te donner à manger en suite dodo dans le sarcophage XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 23, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 23**_

Ignir regardait le paysage à travers la fenêtre de son bureau, un espion lui avait raconté ce qui se passait dans le monde obscur avec le démon-hibou. Il avait proposé au couple d'envoyer leur protecteur mais ils l'avaient rassuré que tout était sous contrôle pour le moment, il soupira et continua son travail de chambellan quand un serviteur vint lui apporter son thé. De l'autre côté Vera était assis en tailleur à l'extérieur de l'institut et maintenait la barrière de force pour empêcher que s'échappe la puissance d'Alec pendant son entraînement à l'intérieur de la barrière, Clary sortit avec son carnet et vit la dragonne retenir la force gigantesque d'Alec avec son collier. Elle remarqua que la dragonne commençait à être épuisée de fatigue, la lumière que dégageait Alec s'abaissa pour le laisser apparaître. Elle souffla en stoppant la barrière, il rangea son Katana à sa hanche et vint voir sa dragonne. Il la porta après avoir salué la rousse, il se dirigea vers son ancienne chambre pour la faire reposer. Il alla prendre une douche, il ressortit et alla voir dans la cuisine pour voir Isabelle entrain de cuisiner des spaghettis. L'odeur de sa sauce envahît ses narines ce qui fit grogner son estomac, il s'attela à table pour manger son repas. Elle le servit et commença à demander où était Vera, il répondit que celle-ci c'était endormie après avoir maintenu la barrière pour qu'il puisse s'entraîner. Après le déjeuner il se rendit dans la salle des opérations pour qu'il puisse lire les dossiers pour la réunion avec le monde obscur, il nota ce qu'il comptait faire pendant dans la réunion. Des semaines s'étaient écoulées, ils avaient essayé de trouver des informations sur le démon-hibou. Jace s'appuya contre la table près de lui,

\- Alors quoi de neuf de ton côté questionna Jace

\- Tout va bien, oui hier soir nous avons encore couché ensemble si tu veux savoir comme nous sommes parabataï, tu le sais sourit Alec moqueur

\- Je le sais et j'ai eu du mal à m'endormir en sentant ton désir et ton bonheur grimaça Jace

\- Tu vois qu'est-ce que ça fait ricana Alec

Il bouda dans son coin, il tourna la tête quand il entendit sa mère de loin entrain de parler avec quelqu'un. Celle-ci faisait visiter à des nouveaux chasseurs qui venaient de se faire transférer, il les regarda avec indifférence.

\- Je vous présente mes deux fils Jace et Alec, les deux autres je ne sais pas où ils sont présenta Maryse

\- Ravie de faire connaissance de l'hôte de la grande reine Tiamat se vanta l'un d'eux

\- Vous êtes tous des nouveaux ici conclu Alec

\- Oui, répondit tout le monde

\- Alors je dois dire quelque chose avant toute chose je ne supporte pas qu'on se vante parce que je suis l'hôte de la reine ou de faire son lèche-botte avec moi révéla Alec

Jace ricana à ça, Maryse se massa la tempe devant les propos d'Alec malgré qu'elle sache qu'il avait raison. Les nouveaux chasseurs transférés hochèrent la tête devant les mots d'Alec, la matriarche continua sa visite et leur donna chacun un rôle au sein de l'institut. Le noiraud continua son activité quand Vera apparut en baillant, elle s'assit sur son maître et s'affala sur son torse en fermant les yeux

\- Bien dormit questionna Alec en lui caressant les cheveux

\- Peut aller bailla Vera

Il sourit et l'embrassa sur la tête et continua à surveiller le moniteur, les nouveaux chasseurs virent Vera dans les bras d'Alec endormi. Ils avaient appris pour la dragonne mais ils furent étonnés de voir une jeune fille à la place. Isabelle vint le voir,

\- J'aurai besoin de ton aide pour quelques choses proposa Isabelle

\- J'arrive, Vera mets-toi sous ta forme de dragon parce que je dois me lever chuchota Alec

Elle hocha la tête et se transforma en dragon, elle s'envola et se mit sur sa tête pour s'endormir. Alec disparut et réapparut dans la salle d'armes pour aider sa sœur. Celle-ci était entrain de réparer difficilement une épée, il l'aida à la réparer.

\- Alors ses nouveaux chasseurs, tu les as vus demanda Isabelle

\- Ouais, à peine arrivé il y a certain qui ont commencé à faire du lèche-bottes comme je suis le réceptacle de Tia se moqua Alec

\- Je vois souffla Isabelle amusée

Il ricana, il aida sa sœur avant de retourner à son poste, le moniteur signala une activité démoniaque. Il prévient son parabataï quand sa mère vint le voir avec un chasseur aux cheveux blonds,

\- Je veux que tu emmènes Underhill sur le terrain comme j'ai besoin de Jace ici ça te gêne proposa Maryse

\- S'il me gêne je le tue moi-même sourit Alec narquois

\- Alec gronda Maryse outrée

\- Ouais, ouais bon on y va râla Alec en mettant la main dans ses poches

Ils sortirent de l'institut, Vera les accompagna sous sa forme de dragon en volant. Underhill était impressionné par la prestance d'Alec, il avait entendu beaucoup de rumeurs sur lui au sujet de son attitude provocante et moqueuse auprès de l'enclave. Au bout d'un moment Vera vola un peu plus avant de retourner sous sa forme humaine, Alec s'arrêta aussi sous l'incompréhension d'Underhill. Il se concentra sur ses sens pour savoir où était le démon, il fit un sourire sadique avant de se tourner vers son partenaire temporaire.

\- Il est proche de nous, en clair il est à deux mètres révéla Alec en sortant ses flèches et son arc

Il hocha la tête et sortit son épée séraphique, le démon sortit de l'ombre pour les attaquer. Vera disparut en les laissant se battre, Alec tira ses flèches pour blesser le démon alors qu'Underhill attaquait le démon de tous les côtés. Au bout d'un moment l'archer en eut marre et leva la main pour envoyer une onde de choc sur le démon qui explosa en cendres, il fit craquer sa nuque dans un son sinistre avant de se sentir deux jambes venir encercler son cou. Il sourit en regardant sa dragonne venir s'installer sur ses épaules. Il se tourna vers le blond qui était stupéfait par le pouvoir terrifiant de l'hôte,

\- Bien on rentre proposa Alec

Il hocha la tête et le suivit, ils rentrèrent et allèrent dans le bureau de Maryse ou plutôt Alec l'attendait dans le bureau de sa mère. Underhill fit son rapport à Maryse pendant qu'Alec jouait avec les cheveux de Vera,

\- Tu as quelque chose à rajouter dessus Alec, questionna Maryse

\- Non, mais je pourrais y aller maintenant car il y a Magnus qui m'attend à la maison lâcha Alec nonchalamment

\- Entendu soupira Maryse en se massant la tempe

Il sourit et réapparut près d'elle en l'embrassant sur la joue et disparut de nouveau, Vera gloussa avant de disparaître elle aussi. La matriarche entendit un cri de peur et le rire de la dragonne, elle comprit que celle-ci avait encore fait une farce. Elle soupira et vit qu'Underhill était toujours là,

\- Oh désolée tu as quelque chose à me demander questionna Maryse

\- Non madame, juste que vous avez l'air fatigué remarqua Underhill

\- Ce n'est rien rassura Maryse en hocha la tête

Il hocha la tête et la laissa dans le bureau seul, Alec hurla de jouissance en s'effondrant sur son amant. Celui-ci grogna de jouissance aussi en se déversant en lui, il se retira et l'embrassa dans les cheveux. L'archer se redressa pour se basculer sur le ventre pour le regarder les joues encore rouges sous l'effet du plaisir avec ses cheveux en bataille,

\- Alors quand est-ce que tu vas défendre la garce alias ton ex demanda Alec

\- Dans trois jours, je crois. Pourquoi tu as peur que je me remets avec elle se moqua Magnus

L'hôte se leva du lit nu, le sorcier sourit gourmand en voyant son sperme s'écouler entre les cuisses de son amant. Il alla vers la salle de bain et se retourna à demi vers lui en passant une main dans ses cheveux longs,

\- Je vais prendre une douche et ne me rejoins pas menaça Alec froidement

Il ricana narquoisement devant la jalousie de son petit ami,

\- Tu joues un jeu dangereux en titillant sa jalousie car Tiamat est très jalouse alors mélangé avec celle d'Alec. C'est explosif déclara Apsû

\- Ouais mais c'est jouissif de le voir jaloux sourit Magnus en se levant du lit

Il alla rejoindre son amant sous la douche en lui faisant de nouveau l'amour, pendant ce temps Lilith sourit en voyant un nouveau disciple venir lui prêter allégeance. Elle le blessa pour que son sang s'écoule de sa gorge, le sang tomba dans une cuve où Jonathan y baignait. Le démon-hibou entra dans la salle et s'inclina devant elle,

\- Je te félicite mais rapporte-moi encore plus de disciples car je dois ressusciter mon fils au plus vite ordonna Lilith

Il s'inclina encore plus avant de partir, Jace se réveilla en sursaut avant de remarquer Clary près de lui endormit. Il avala sa salive avant de se lever doucement, il se dirigea vers l'ancienne chambre de son parabataï. Il toucha sa rune pour sentir les émotions avant de le regretter en sentant le désir de son frère,

\- Non mais c'est sérieux, ils sont en manque à chaque fois ou quoi chuchota Jace

Il entra et vit Vera endormi dans le lit, il se glissa près d'elle. Celle-ci se réveilla et reconnu le blond près d'elle, elle bailla et se blottit contre lui. Il put se rendormit tranquillement sans faire d'autre cauchemar, le lendemain Clary se réveilla seule dans le lit de Jace. Elle ne paniqua pas en sachant qu'il devait être dans la chambre d'Alec, elle commençait à être inquiète au sujet des cauchemars du blond. Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre pour voir Jace dormir et Vera près de lui sous sa forme de dragon, elle sourit amusée en pensant que les deux ne pouvaient pas s'entendre mais ils étaient quand même des amis. De l'autre côté Alec se réveilla seul dans le lit en s'étirant, il passa une main dans ses cheveux en se levant. Il se rendit en caleçon vers la cuisine pour voir Magnus en peignoir entrain de faire le petit déjeuner, celui-ci se retourna pour l'embrasser.

\- Salut chéri salua Magnus

\- Salut, tu as fait du café bailla Alec

\- Oui, je viens de le faire, on dirait que tu n'as pas bien dormi la nuit dernière nargua Magnus

\- La faute à qui lança Alec en le regardant

Il ricana perversement avant de le regarder s'appuyer contre le plan de travail, il but son café avant son sorcier. Un message de feu apparut à Magnus, celui-ci lit le message avant de le brûler.

\- Un problème questionna Alec

\- Juste une invitation à une soirée de sorcier souffla Magnus

Il haussa un sourcil et celui-ci soupira longuement en faisant craquer sa nuque,

\- C'est Lorenzo Rey qui m'invite à sa soirée, ce crétin veut depuis toujours ma place en tant que grand sorcier de Brooklyn. Il attend le jour où le conseil des sorciers me retira mon titre pour le lui donner expliqua Magnus

\- Est-ce que le conseil sait que tu es l'hôte du roi des dragons questionna Alec

\- Oui, ils le savent et pour eux je suis un atout majeur comme je peux commander les dragons en plus de ma puissance dévastatrice se vanta Magnus

Alec lui fit un sourire moqueur en venant vers lui, il lui prit par le col de son peignoir avant de l'ouvrir sur son torse caramélisé.

\- Ta puissance m'excite susurra Alec d'un ton plein de sensualité

\- Ouais celle la même, ma reine lâcha Magnus les yeux légèrement vert émeraude

\- Fais-moi vibrer mon roi demanda Alec en effleurant ses lèvres

Ils s'embrassèrent torridement avant de faire l'amour assez bestialement dans la cuisine, plus tard Alec se rendit dans l'institut. Jace le regarda avec un regard blasé,

\- Tu sais il y a un truc qui s'appelle douche froide commenta Jace

\- Déjà essayer mais ça s'est transformé en douche chaude blagua Alec

\- Ou alors vous êtes des obsédés soupira Jace

\- Juste des obsédés amoureux de l'un et de l'autre sourit Alec amoureusement

Le blond sourit devant le sourire amoureux de son frère, ils discutèrent avant de se rendre avec Isabelle à l'hôpital pour prendre des informations sur le médecin qui avait été victime du démon-hibou. Catarina vint les voir en personne,

\- Salut mon freesia salua Alec

\- Tu vas me donner des noms de fleurs bleues à chaque fois plaisanta Catarina

\- Peut-être ma centaurée sourit Alec amusé

Elle leur parla au sujet du médecin et de ce qu'elle savait sur lui, ils rentrèrent plus tard à l'institut ayant encore fait chou blanc. Clary appela Jace qui était en compagnie de Luke,

\- Luke a des indices et les emmenes chez Magnus pour les examiner décréta Jace

\- Super sourit Alec perversement

Ils se rendirent chez le sorcier, au même moment Luke avait pris discrètement l'échantillon de l'indice sur le démon pour le rapporter à Magnus. Clary l'attendait dehors,

\- Alors tu l'as demanda Clary

\- Oui, appelle Jace pour qu'il puisse nous rejoindre chez Magnus proposa Luke en montant dans sa voiture

Ils ne remarquèrent pas qu'Ollie qui les suivait de loin avec sa voiture, ils arrivèrent chez Magnus. Celui-ci les accueillit en peignoir,

\- Tu aurais pu t'habiller quand même râla Luke

\- Je suis chez moi, mon petit loup et aussi je t'avoue que j'étais en pleine préparation d'un dîner romantique que tu as gâché par ton appel accusa Magnus

\- Voilà les indices que j'ai pu récolter sur le lieu du crime, révéla Luke en lui donnant le flacon

Il vérifia l'indice, la porte s'ouvrit sur Alec et la fratrie. L'archer apparut près de son amant et le prit par le col pour l'embrasser passionnément, ils entendirent des raclements de gorge. Ils se séparèrent avant de se mettre au travail, plus tard ils les laissèrent seul dans l'appartement. Alec était affalé dans le canapé dans l'atelier de son amant pendant que celui-ci faisait une potion,

\- Tu penses quoi de la situation questionna Alec

\- Je pense que quelque chose de terrible se prépare en ce moment supposa Magnus

\- Ignir doit le savoir n'est-ce pas pensa Alec

\- Ne t'étonne pas que nos protecteurs débarquent prochainement décréta Magnus

Il hocha la tête et se leva pour aller prendre une douche, le sorcier termina sa potion avant de sourire en entendant l'eau dans la salle de bain. Il se rendit en trottinant vers la salle de bain, ils firent l'amour dans la douche avant de s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Quelques jours plus tard Magnus se rendit à Idris avec Alec pour comparaître pour Camille en tant qu'avocat, il la défendit jusqu'au bout dont le procès qu'il réussit à gagner. Celle-ci vint les voir à la fin du procès,

\- Je te remercie de m'avoir sorti de là remercia Camille

\- N'oublie pas de me payer lança Magnus

Alec disparut pour réapparaître derrière elle et se pencha vers son oreille, celle-ci sentit son souffle chaud ce qui la fit frémir.

\- Ne t'approche jamais de mon mec ou sinon je te jure que tous les chats du monde viendront te chier du dessus tellement que tu seras en cendres susurra Alec d'une voix meurtrière

Elle hocha la tête et il réapparut près de Magnus, l'inquisitrice appela Magnus pour qu'il puisse signer des documents sur la libération de Camille. Alec flâna un peu pendant que son petit ami terminait avec Imogène, il marcha les mains dans les poches quand il entendit des murmures autour de lui grâce à ses sens. Il entendit la voix de son père, il s'approcha et écouta la conversation,

\- Franchement Robert, certes votre fils est très fort par rapport à son statut d'hôte mais de là à fricoter un sorcier. Cela est une insulte à l'encontre de nos valeurs en plus ce sorcier est un homme accusa un conseiller

\- Mon fils peut fréquenter qui il veut, de plus ce sorcier que vous venez de dénigrer est l'hôte du roi des dragons Apsû. Il est un héros d'Idris car il nous a débarrassé de Valentin que vous n'avez même pas pu stopper il y a de cela des années répliqua Robert

\- On sait tous que Jace Herondale a tué Valentin et non ce…se stoppa le conseiller qui se fit projeter contre le mur

Robert tourna la tête pour voir Alec les bras croisés et un doigt levé, le conseiller se releva et blanchit devant la présence de l'hôte.

\- Termine ta phrase connard au sujet de mon petit ami menaça Alec d'une voix froide

\- Alec, calmes-toi apaisa Robert en venant vers son fils

Il fit reculer son père et s'approcha du conseiller, il le plaqua contre le mur après l'avoir soulevé par le col. Tous s'avancèrent vers la scène curieuse,

\- Ecoute-moi bien connard, j'ai horreur qu'on dénigre mon amant devant moi, sache que je me retiens te faire éclater la cervelle par respect pour mon père pour qu'il n'est pas d'ennuie avec la paperasse alors remercie-le mais la prochaine fois je t'entends dire du mal de mon mec. Je t'éclate la cervelle et tu sais de quoi je suis capable menaça Alec en le relâchant

Il se tourna vers la foule, il jeta un regard meurtrier vers eux et ils reculèrent de peur. Il avait des yeux de reptile,

\- Cela va de même pour vous, malgré la mort de Valentin certains se croit au-dessus de tous alors qu'ils ne sont que des foutus mortels. Rappelez-vous ou imprimez-le dans votre crâne de débile que sans les sorciers, les vampires et les fées nous aurions tous péri dans la bataille contre Valentin alors la prochaine fois réfléchissez avant de parler déclara Alec en disparaissant

Tous furent sidérés par la déclaration d'Alec, certains eurent honte alors que d'autres furent outrées par ses propos. Magnus sourit parmi la foule et apparut près de Robert qui était sur le point de partir à la recherche de son fils,

\- Je m'en occupe rassura Magnus

Il disparut et se mit à la recherche de son amant, il le trouva facilement près du lac Lynn entrain de jeter des pierres pour faire des ricochets. Mais ses ricochets faisaient des séparations d'eau sous sa force, il l'enlaça par-derrière et l'embrassa dans les cheveux.

\- Idiot chuchota Magnus

Il se retourna et enfonça son visage dans son torse, ils rentrèrent à New-York dans leur appartement. Ils se serrèrent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, Robert avait mis Maryse au courant de la situation.

\- Alec à raison sur ce point, certains membres du conseil ne changeront pas leur vison des choses depuis la mort de Valentin. A croire que ça n'a servis strictement à rien réfuta Maryse

\- Cela ne pourra pas changer des siècles de haine entre nos espèces décréta Robert

\- C'est pour ça que le peuple des dragons ne c'est jamais mêlé avec le monde obscur,de plus le monde obscur voulait nous soumettre pour nos pouvoirs infinis exposa Vera en apparaissant dans le bureau

\- Je te comprends d'ailleurs tu nous écoutais conclu Maryse

\- Je passais pour faire une farce à blondi et je vous ai entendu sourit Vera

\- Je vois souffla Robert amusé

\- Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais je dois y aller faire ma farce ricana Vera en disparaissant

Ils entendirent Jace crier de douleur et le rire de Vera, ils sourirent entre eux.

\- D'ailleurs Jia doit être pris avec eux supposa Maryse

\- Au contraire elle a décrété qu'Alec était dans son bon droit comme ils ont insulté l'homme qui a tué Valentin, cela n'a pas plu à certains qui ont voulu la destitution de Jia du poste de consul raconta Robert

Elle soupira longuement à ça, Alec était dans le lit avec son amant. Ils étaient resté au lit toute la mâtiné comme l'archer avait un jour de congé,

\- J'espère que ton blondi de frère n'a pas fait de connerie pour que tu ailles à l'institut pour aller sauver son cul parce que c'est moi qui le tuerai menaça Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

\- Non, ils savaient tous qu'aujourd'hui c'est mon jour de repos en plus je l'ai menacé avant de venir ici expliqua Alec en soupirant d'aise

\- Oh je vois, tu l'as menacé de quoi justement susurra Magnus

\- De l'enfermer avec un canard ricana Alec

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux avant de faire l'amour, ils y passèrent la journée. Quelques jours plus tard ils se rendirent à la soirée de Lorenzo, à peine arrivés tous les virent habillé dans leur habits respectifs. Certains sorciers et sorcières déshabillaient Alec du regard dû à sa tenue, celui-ci avait mis un débardeur avec des fermetures décoratives et un pantalon noir en cuir moulant avec des bottes à sangles. Il avait ses mitaines noires, ses oreilles avaient ses nombreuses boucles d'oreilles avec son piercing à l'arcade sourcilières. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés dans son dos, Magnus était dans une de ses tenus habituels.

\- Magnus Bane, heureux de voir que tu es présent à ma fête salua Lorenzo en arrivant vers eux

\- Difficile de l'ignorer mais je suis toujours partant lorsqu'il y a une fête sourit Magnus narquois

Lorenzo se tourna vers Alec et le regarda avec avidité, l'asiatique se mit en avant pour faire comprendre qu'Alec était à lui.

\- Alec Lightwood, on m'a beaucoup parlé de toi surtout que tu es l'hôte de la reine des dragons et aussi d'avoir aucun respect auprès de certains membres de l'enclave déclara Lorenzo

\- Oh donc on a parlé de moi dans des termes élogieux ricana Alec ironiquement

\- A peu près, un verre proposa Lorenzo en lui proposant son verre

\- Je préfère tremper mes lèvres dans celui de mon petit ami sourit Alec narquoisement en appuyant sur le mot petit ami

Lorenzo sourit sans joie et les laissa déconcerté de se faire rembarrer par Alec, Magnus ricana devant les mots de son amant. Celui-ci se pencha légèrement pour l'embrasser doucement,

\- Quand même quel connard insulta Alec en s'en foutant que le maître des lieux l'écoute

\- Il a toujours été un grand connard et un salopard insulta Magnus

L'archer l'écouta insulter le sorcier quand il remarqua un mouvement, il sourit de voir Madzie dans une petite robe.

\- Langage prévint Alec

\- ALEC cria Madzie en courant vers eux

\- Madzie ma petite sorcière préférée sourit Alec en la prenant dans ses bras

Catarina vint près de son vieil ami avec son verre,

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu l'as amené avec toi sourit Catarina

\- Moi ce qui m'étonne c'est qu'on ne s'est pas encore envoyé en l'air dans la maison de ce connard ricana Magnus malicieux

\- Tu compte faire ça gloussa Catarina

\- Pour le faire chier à max ouais, il faut juste que je trouve la chambre où il dort déclara Magnus

Elle balança la tête et regarda le chasseur entrain de jouer avec la petite sorcière, le sorcier sourit quand il sentit quelque chose d'anormal. Alec s'arrêta de jouer en le ressentant aussi, un tremblement de terre vint secouer le manoir violemment. Catarina sentit son charme qui cachait sa peau vaciller,

\- Magnus paniqua Catarina

Tous virent leurs charmes vacillés, l'un d'eux essaya de s'enfuir par portail quand sa magie se retourna contre lui. La boule de feu se dirigea vers Alec et Madzie, il se para à se défendre quand une onde choc l'empêcha de s'approcher de lui. Magnus avait la main tendue et les yeux verts en forme de chat,

\- Tout va bien demanda Magnus sans le regarder

\- Ouais, qu'est-ce que c'était questionna Alec

\- J'en sais rien mais je pense que les chevaliers et les huit vont revenir assez vite au vu de la situation pensa Magnus

Ils firent un portail et rentrèrent dans l'appartement, ils s'écroulèrent dans leur lit épuisé par la soirée. Pendant ce temps Lorenzo se rendit dans le labyrinthe en spirale, il convoqua le conseil de sorcier.

\- J'accuse Magnus Bane de nombreuses choses et je souhaite qu'on lui retire son titre de grand sorcier demanda Lorenzo

\- Malheureusement nous ne pouvons pas le permettre car Magnus est le plus fort sorcier du monde en plus le héros qui a su vaincre Valentin refusa le conseil

\- Pourquoi ? Il est le fils d'un démon supérieur et pas le moindre un prince des enfers répliqua Lorenzo

\- Même s'il est le fils d'un prince des enfers, ça ne changera rien à notre décision répondit un autre conseiller

Il serra les poings et sortit de la salle, une jeune femme aux cheveux brun clair avec une robe victorienne sortit de sa cachette après les avoir écoutés.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre une autre rencontre pour Jace et le cœur angélique. Bisous glacées.**


	25. Chapter 24

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Alec Barton: Oh te voilà toi tes review m'ont beaucoup manqué, bon tu vas jouer une partie d'echec encore une fois avec Satan parce que il y a qui dirait un lemon bien juteux dans ce chapitre XD Mais pour ta demande de faire un double lemon je verrai ce que je peux faire mais je ne ferrai rien avec Tiamat et Apsû seulement sur nos chouchoux**

 **Lavigne 126: Hein je prends note de ton idée d'ailleurs je commence à avoir des idées le concernant maintenant place à ton idée XD**

 **HekateWitch1: Evite de porter plainte parce que je n'ai plus d'orange chez moi XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 24, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 24**_

Magnus embrassa le cou d'Alec pour le réveiller, celui-ci se réveilla en se tournant vers lui. Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement avant de faire l'amour, plus tard ils prirent le petit déjeuner ensemble avant de se séparer pour la journée. Les recherches pour trouver l'identité sur le démon-hibou continuait, de même que celui-ci continuait de faire des ravages parmi les terrestres. Lilith continuait de faire des sacrifices pour ressuscité son fils, elle avait collecté beaucoup de sang mais ce n'était pas assez pour le refaire vivre de nouveau. Elle caressa l'autel avec amour et fredonna un air, des nouveaux sacrifiés arrivèrent ce qui la rempli encore plus de joie. Tous soupçonnaient Jonathan d'être à l'origine de tout ça, entre-temps Clary fut de plus en plus inquiète au sujet des cauchemars de Jace qui le hantait chaque nuit et parfois elle allait dormir avec lui dans l'ancienne chambre d'Alec tellement seul la présence de son parabataï l'apaisait avec celle de Vera. L'archer avait proposé certains soirs de dormir avec son frère pour que Clary puisse passer certaines soirées avec sa mère, Simon venait passer la voir malgré qu'il sortait avec Maia qui était dans la meute de Luke. Celui-ci était devenu diurne après avoir ingéré le sang de Jace qui lui avait donné pour lui sauver la vie lors de l'attaque de Valentin, le clan des vampires voulait savoir son secret. Il avait dévoilé son secret qu'à Raphaël mais celui-ci ayant appris la raison avait empêché son clan de s'en prendre de nouveau à Simon, celui-ci l'avait remercié avant que le chef vampire lui rétorque qu'il avait fait pour Alec et Magnus seulement et non pour lui car il ne voulait pas que son clan sache comment devenir diurne. Ils devaient boire le sang de Jace comme celui-ci avait reçu un surplus de sang d'Ithuriel dans les veines,

\- Je me demande juste est-ce qu'un jour tu vas m'apprécier questionna Simon

\- Oui quand les poules auront des dents, répondit Raphaël

Le novice soupira dépité en sachant que son chef sera toujours désagréable avec lui,

\- Enfin peut-être lâcha Raphaël avant de partir

Il sourit de joie avant de se rappeler le rendez-vous avec son groupe, pendant ce temps Alec était entrain de regarder Jace entrain de s'entraîner avec Clary. La rousse commençait à beaucoup progresser dans son apprentissage de Shadowhunter, elle venait d'esquiver une attaque brutale de Jace. Celui-ci sourit et sauta en se servant de ses runes sans les activer, le noiraud sourit devant le geste de son parabataï. Il lui donna un coup qu'elle para mais ne vit pas le coup vers son flanc et tomba parterre, elle souffla de fatigue avant de se relever ce qui fit sourire encore une fois Alec devant la détermination de la rousse envers son entraînement. Vera apparut près de lui pour assister au match, elle sourit devant les ripostes de la rousse contre le blond. Malheureusement ce fut très peu contre Jace qui l'a vaincu, il l'aida à se relever de sa position. Alec se leva et vint près du couple avec sa dragonne sur l'épaule,

\- Tu progresses assez vite remarqua Alec en regardant la rousse

\- Merci même si c'est peu sourit Clary

\- Toi aussi ta puissance est fulgurante sur le champ de bataille lors de la guerre contre Valentin exposa Jace

Vera ria d'un rire cristallin ce qui fit froncer les sourcils au couple alors qu'Alec souriait, elle sourit devant eux comme si leur remarque était drôle.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ris demanda Jace

\- Parce qu'elle sait que je n'étais pas à fond lors de la guerre contre Valentin, en fait j'étais à peine à 40 % de ma force expliqua Alec en croisant les bras

\- Et Magnus demanda Clary

\- Moi j'étais à peine à 30% de ma force répondit Magnus en entrant dans la salle

L'archer se tourna vers son petit ami et l'embrassa langoureusement après que Vera sauta de son épaule, Jace et Clary furent choqués de savoir que le couple n'était pas à fond pendant la guerre. Ils les laissèrent seuls dans la salle d'entraînement après avoir juré de n'en parler à personne au sujet de leur puissance, le couple commença à s'embrasser dans la salle avant de tomber en riant parterre. Le sorcier claqua des doigts pour qu'ils puissent faire l'amour sans être dérangé et aussi sans être vu par tous, après avoir fait l'amour ils se rendirent dans le bureau de Maryse. Celle-ci jeta un regard sévère au couple comme si elle les attendait depuis un moment, Alec fit un sourire enjôleur à sa mère.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir le sujet de votre retard même si je le sais soupira Maryse

\- Que se passe-t-il pour que tu me demandes demanda Alec en s'affalant dans le canapé

\- L'enclave va envoyer un émissaire pour qu'il puisse contrôler l'institut si tout va bien depuis la guerre contre Valentin expliqua Maryse en croisant les mains

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas un connard car sinon je te jure que j'envoie Vera lui cramer les fesses menaça Alec ce qui fit rire son compagnon

\- Nous n'en savons pas plus à ce sujet et aussi tu es convié avec Magnus à aller à l'académie d'Idris pour parler au sujet des dragons et de vos pouvoirs respectifs, c'est un ordre de Jia exposa Maryse

Le noiraud hocha la tête en soupirant alors que son compagnon commença à râler sur le fait de voir des chasseurs d'ombres, ils commencèrent à se préparer pour se rendre à Idris et invita Vera à venir avec eux pour leur montrer son apparence. Ils arrivèrent à Idris, Imogène les attendait de l'autre côté et les emmena directement à l'académie. Ils rentrèrent dans une classe où il y avait beaucoup d'élève de toutes âges, Alec sourit en voyant son petit frère assis parmi les élèves.

\- Bonjour je suis Alec Lightwood, je sais que certains ont compris que je suis le grand frère de Max Lightwood ici présent. On m'a chargé mon petit ami et moi, oui vous avez bien entendu Magnus Bane le grand sorcier de Brooklyn est bien mon petit ami et mon compagnon. Pour revenir on nous a chargés de vous parler du peuple des dragons et vous expliquer nos pouvoirs respectifs en tant qu'hôtes du roi et de la reine des dragons, expliqua Alec

Ils écoutaient avidement les paroles d'Alec alors que Magnus avait les mains dans les poches, Vera était assis sur ses épaules. L'hôte se tourna vers sa dragonne qui hocha la tête et disparut pour réapparaître sur l'une des tables des élèves, ils étaient stupéfaits de voir Vera apparaître comme ça. Elle leur sourit avant de se transformer en dragonne, elle s'envola dans la classe avant de se poser sur la tête de Max qui ria habituée avec elle.

\- Comme vous l'avez compris Vera est ma dragonne déclara Alec

L'un des élèves leva la main pour poser une question, il hocha la tête pour qu'il pose sa question.

\- Elle peut cracher du feu demanda l'élève

\- Oui, je peux cracher du feu comme je suis une dragonne de feu répondit Vera en retournant sous sa forme humaine

\- Et tu as quel âge demanda une autre élève

\- J'ai l'apparence d'une jeune fille de 14 ans mais j'ai 10 ans en fait car je vieillis autrement que vous les mortels expliqua Vera en allant s'asseoir sur l'épaule d'Alec

\- Et vous deux, vous êtes l'hôtes de la reine et du roi alors ce qu'ils veulent dire que vous pouvez exploiter leur puissance et commander les dragons conclut un autre élève

\- C'est exact, je suis un sorcier d'origine et ma puissance mélangée avec celle du roi des dragons est très grande répondit Magnus

Tous furent impressionnés et avides de questions dont Alec répondit à son tour, après un moment à expliquer leur différence entre dragons sans révéler de secret sur eux ou sur l'emplacement d'Aragon. Ils ressortirent de la classe pour retourner à New-York, Max courra vers eux. Son frère lui ébouriffa les cheveux, il fit une moue enfantine avant de les suivre.

\- Nous allons rentrer à New-York, tu viens ou tu as encore cours demanda Alec

\- Je rentre à New-York en plus je m'ennuie à Idris soupira Max

Le sorcier fit un portail pour qu'ils puissent rentrer à New-York, quelques jours plus tard ils se tenaient tous prêts pour accueillir l'émissaire de l'enclave. Le noiraud était assis sur une chaise nonchalamment quand il sentit une odeur qu'il connaissait par cœur, il tourna la tête pour voir Lydia arriver par le portail. Il disparut de sa position et réapparut derrière elle

\- Salut ma petite blonde préférée salua Alec derrière elle

\- Alec, je suis contente de te voir. J'ai entendu beaucoup parler de toi, tu es parti à Aragon avant de revenir changé complètement sourit Lydia

\- Ils parlent beaucoup de moi à Idris enfin je suis tellement irrésistible ricana Alec

Ils s'enlacèrent avant que le chasseur l'emmène dans le bureau de sa mère, celle-ci accueillit la blonde avec un sourire de joie.

\- Je suis contente de voir Lydia alors est-ce que tu vas bien questionna Maryse

\- Oui, l'enclave m'avait envoyé à l'institut de Londre pour le gérer pendant la guerre n'ayant pas encore récupéré toutes mes capacités maintenant ça va aller j'ai pu tout récupérer sourit Lydia

\- Je vois, je suppose que tu es l'émissaire de l'enclave conclu Maryse

\- C'est exact répondit Lydia

\- Ses faux-culs doivent faire dans leur froc à chaque fois qu'on parle de moi se moqua Alec

\- Alec gronda Maryse en soupirant

\- C'est vrai que tu es le sujet de conversation en plus on vu à Idris avec ta provocation et ton manque de respect envers tout le monde ria Lydia

Il sourit narquoisement avant que sa mère le charge de faire une réunion avec le monde obscur en lui donnant un nouveau dossier, il disparut avec le dossier et alla le lire pour préparer sa réunion. Lydia sourit devant la nouvelle personnalité,

\- Il a beaucoup changé depuis la dernière que je l'ai vu remarqua Lydia

\- Je sais, et aussi il m'apporte beaucoup de migraines depuis son retour soupira Maryse amusée

Elles rigolèrent toutes les deux avant de passer à leur travail, Alec lisait le dossier pour préparer la réunion avec le monde obscur. Il soupira longuement et Vera vint près de lui,

\- Tu vas préparer la réunion demanda Vera

\- Ouais, en plus il faudra que je mette à jour sur certaines décisions que tous avaient demandées souffla Alec en passant une main dans ses cheveux

\- Ça te dirait de t'entraîner proposa Vera

\- Je ne veux pas trop te fatiguer sourit Alec en passant la main sur son visage

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi en plus papa pense que ça renforce mon énergie lorsque je suis entrain de maintenir la barrière sourit Vera

\- D'accord, au moins comme tu dis, ça me ferait un peu du bien sourit Alec en se levant

Ils allèrent dans la cour pour qu'Alec s'entraîne, il s'entraîna pendant que la dragonne maintenait la barrière pour retenir sa puissance. Plus tard Alec organisa la réunion avec les représentants du monde obscur, ils discutèrent au sujet de certains problèmes quand Raphaël aborda le sujet de Camille. Magnus le rassura qu'il avait défendu son ancienne amante pour une coquette somme et le rassura que l'enclave gardait un œil sur elle au cas où,

\- Il y a aussi au sujet de la perte de contrôle des pouvoirs des sorciers lança Magnus

\- Comment ça la perte de contrôle des pouvoirs des sorciers questionna Luke

Il leur expliqua ce qui s'était passé chez Lorenzo, ils se penchèrent sur la question. Catarina fut attaquée par la ligne démoniaque qui lui fit perdre le contrôle de ses pouvoirs, Magnus et la fratrie vinrent la voir. Alec la rassura avec Magnus,

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, quelque chose aspirait mes pouvoirs raconta Catarina encore secouée

\- Ma pauvre chérie, calme-toi, tout va bien maintenant rassura Magnus en lui embrassant les cheveux

Ils rentrèrent et firent un rapport avec Magnus à Maryse, Jace proposa d'essayer de contrer l'énergie démoniaque. Ils discutèrent avec tout le monde,

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'enfermerait pas tous les sorciers hors de la ville une fois décréta Raj

Alec plaqua sa main assez fortement sur la table, tous se tournèrent vers lui. Il lança un regard menaçant à Raj qui recula sous la peur, Magnus se proposa de repousser l'énergie pendant qu'Alec utilisait le cœur angélique. Tous se disputèrent sur le sujet quand Maryse mit fin à la dispute et envoya le couple dans le cœur angélique,

\- Nous y sommes, tu crois que ça ira demanda Alec en se préparant

\- Ne t'inquiète pas mais toi commence à te préparer lâcha Magnus en se préparant

Le sorcier souffla avant d'invoquer sa magie pour repousser l'énergie, Lilith fit encore plus de disciples pour ressuscité Jonathan. Sa magie se faufilait dans l'institut, la magie de Magnus le contra.

\- Alexander MAINTENANT cria Magnus

Il commença à faire le mot de passe pour activer le cœur quand il remarqua qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, Raj avait bloqué les commandes pour qu'ils n'activent pas le cœur angélique. Jace et Isabelle avec Maryse vinrent le voir,

\- Je t'ordonne de remettre les choses en ordre pour Alec ordonna Maryse

\- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous répliqua Raj

\- Remets le système en place ordonna Jace en lui faisant face

Il refusa quand Jace le plaqua sur la table pour le maintenir, Isabelle alla remettre le système en place

\- Donne-moi le mot de passe ordonna Isabelle

\- Je suis désolé mais c'est déjà trop tard répondit Raj

Alec essaya plusieurs fois avant de disparaître et pour réapparaître devant la partie centrale du cœur, il arracha la porte qui le cachait et tourna la manivelle pour que le cœur se renverse et repousse l'énergie démoniaque. Lilith vit son énergie repousser de force et détruire une partie de ses disciples qui donnait leur sang,

\- NON cria Lilith

Elle explosa sa colère en faisant éclater les vitres, Magnus arrêta sa magie et tomba à genoux un peu essoufflé. Son amant le rejoint et sourit devant la réussite de leur mission,

\- J'ai réussi sourit Alec

\- Pardon s'indigna Magnus

\- Bon avec un peu d'aide sourit Alec

Magnus le renversa parterre en le surplombant, il le maintient au sol en lui tenant les mains.

\- Alors TU as réussi n'est-ce pas articula Magnus d'une voix rauque

\- Je suis désolé pour ça, c'est vrai que tu as fait le plus dans cette histoire s'excusa Alec

\- Ce qui veut dire que tu mérites une punition de t'avoir accordé le mérite susurra Magnus

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire pour me punir sourit Alec en frémissant devant la voix sensuelle de son amant

Il sourit perversement en claquant des doigts, le corps d'Alec se retrouva attacher par des cordes suspendues dans l'air. Il était nu, Magnus se lécha les lèvres en le voyant suspendu dans les airs complètement soumis à lui. Il s'approcha de lui et invoqua des pinces-tétons, Alec le regarda avec curiosité.

\- Ce sont des pinces-tétons et tu vas beaucoup aimer ce que je vais te faire mais d'abord je n'ai pas envie qu'on me dérange susurra Magnus en claquant des doigts

La porte se ferma à clef en même temps que les caméras qui les filmait se retrouvèrent brouillées , le sorcier lui mit les pinces-tétons avec le cockring sur son sexe déjà en érection. Il l'embrassa sauvagement en lui attrapant les cheveux brutalement, il claqua des doigts à nouveau pour invoquer des boules de geisha de nouveau. Il les inséra ce qui le fit gémir de douleur et de plaisir, il ronronna en l'embrassant dans le cou. Il recula en le voyant attaché soumis à lui, Alec gémit de plaisir en sentant les boules geishas se frotter contre sa prostate. Magnus passa derrière lui, il commença à le fesser ce qui le fit hurler de plaisir.

\- Qui t'a aidé demanda Magnus

\- C'est toi gémit Alec de plaisir

Il claqua ses globes de chair, ses fesses devenaient rouges à force de le fesser. Le noiraud haleta sous le plaisir et la douleur, le sorcier claqua des doigts. Il hoqueta en sentant les boules de geishas vibrer en lui, il tira sur les cordes sous le plaisir. Magnus invoqua un fauteuil en s'asseyant pour le regarder se tortiller de plaisir,

\- C'est tellement jouissif de te voir prendre ton pied devant le cœur angélique susurra Magnus

\- Magnus hurla Alec de plaisir

\- Continue de hurler mon nom bébé, avec ma magie je peux augmenter les vibrations et je vais voir jusqu'où tu peux tenir ricana Magnus perversement

Il claqua des doigts en augmentant les vibrations, le noiraud rejeta la tête en hurlant de plaisir à s'en faire exploser la voix. Le sorcier sourit vicieusement devant les cris de son amant qui jouit plusieurs fois, mais avec le cockring il ne pouvait pas jouir. Il s'était mis à pleurnicher sous le plaisir, Magnus sourit encore plus en pensant qu'Alec était très provocant et moqueur devant les autres alors qu'il était soumis à lui avec ses caresses, il se leva en faisant un mouvement de main pour se mettre nu. Il retira les boules de geisha,

\- Regarde comment tu es dilaté pour moi susurra Magnus

\- Magnus, s'il te plait sanglota Alec

\- S'il te plait quoi dis-le chuchota Magnus d'une voix rauque

\- Fais-moi l'amour pleura Alec de plaisir

Il ricana et le pénétra ce qui le fit gémir de satisfaction, il commença à bouger ses hanches en lui. Il l'embrassa brutalement en lui coupant les lèvres avec ses crocs, le goût du sang les rendit encore plus bestiaux dans leur étreinte. Magnus retira les cordes en plaquant son amant contre le mur durement tout en continuant ses coups de reins, Alec le griffa dans le dos en nouant ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Il continua jusqu'à qu'il jouisse en lui dans un râle de plaisir, son amant pleura de jouissance. Il retira le cockring ce qui le fit se déverser sur lui, Alec s'évanouis de moitié sous le plaisir, il l'embrassa tendrement. Ils restèrent dans ce moment postcoïtale, l'asiatique se retira de lui doucement. Alec dénoua ses jambes pour se remettre debout. Il posa sa tête sur le torse de son amant, ils remirent leurs vêtements après s'être nettoyés magiquement. Ils remontèrent en haut normalement, Jace les vit arrivé et balança la tête blasée.

\- Même des lapins ne tirent pas leurs coups comme vous brailla Jace

Alec se tourna vers son amant avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux devant les propos de son parabataï,

\- Dis bébé tu ne pourrais pas par hasard donner quelques conseils à Jace pour satisfaire Clary au lit pendant que je vais voir maman proposa Alec en disparaissant

\- Entendu accepta Magnus

\- ALEC, TU N'ES QU'UN SALE TORDU, JE N'AI PAS BESOIN DE CONSEIL POUR SATISFAIRE MA COPINE BANDE D'OBSEDER QUE VOUS ÊTES cria Jace dans tout l'institut

Alec explosa de rire en entrant dans le bureau de sa mère, celle-ci était entrain de se masser les tempes après avoir entendu le cri de Jace à travers l'institut. Lydia le regarda mi-amusée et mi-dépitée,

\- Nous avons réussi à faire la mission révéla Alec

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez pris autant de temps demanda Lydia

Il fit un sourire sournois ce qui fit comprendre à la blonde qui hocha la tête en comprenant qu'ils avaient couché ensemble dans la salle avant de revenir en haut, Maryse lui lança un regard courroucé.

\- Bon j'y vais si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi déclara Alec

\- Tu peux prendre ta soirée par contre mon chéri je comprends que tu es devenu très actif sexuellement avec Magnus. Mais je te prierai d'arrêter de charrier ton frère sur sa vie sexuelle avec Clary parce que je te rappelle que j'ai eu du mal à convaincre Luke de ne pas mettre en pièces Jace malgré qu'il sait qu'il est quelqu'un de fiable conseilla Maryse

Alec était écroulé de rire devant le conseil de sa mère, il se tenait le ventre tellement la révélation de sa mère au sujet de Luke le faisait marrer. La fratrie entra dans le bureau avec Magnus et le virent se rouler parterre en riant, il éclata de rire encore plus en voyant Jace.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore râla Jace

\- Je lui donnais un conseil et je pense que ça le fait marrer soupira Maryse lassée

Il s'arrêta pendant un moment avant de faire un sourire, ils discutèrent avec leur mère au sujet de Raj et le groupe qui était avec lui. Le couple se prépara à repartir chez eux,

\- Au fait Jace, tu as pu écouter les conseils de Magnus se moqua Alec

\- Alec, tu es qu'un sale obsédé, non mais qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait là-bas râla Jace

Il ricana avant de disparaître avec Magnus, ils rentrèrent chez eux. Alec s'écroula sur le lit épuisé.

\- D'ailleurs mon amour, tu ne m'as jamais demandé comment était mon entraînement là-bas réalisa Alec

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire parce que je le sais vu que je t'observais quand je venais te voir sans que tu le saches raconta Magnus en s'allongeant près de lui

\- Je t'avais jamais remarqué conclu Alec

\- Makarof et Ignir cachaient mon odeur pour que tu ne me sentes pas expliqua Magnus

Il ferma les yeux et se blottit près de lui avant de s'endormir, quelques jours plus tard Raj et quelques chasseurs qu'ils l'avaient aidé furent bannis à l'île Wrangel pour un bon moment après avoir désobéi un ordre de leur supérieur. Alec aurait préféré les entraîner en guise de punition mais Maryse préféra le bannissement au lieu de sa méthode surtout qu'elle avait vu le faciès sadique de son fils nulle doute qu'il les aurait tué à petit feu, Magnus était entrain de fabriquer une potion quand il ressentit une ouverture de portail dans son salon. Il s'y rendit et trouva une jeune femme avec les cheveux châtain foncée avec des vêtements victoriens, il sourit en la voyant.

\- Si j'avais su qu'une belle femme se retrouverait dans mon salon, j'aurai choisi un décor plus romantique pour l'accueillir sourit Magnus

\- Ne change rien vu que j'ai toujours adoré ta décoration sourit la jeune femme

\- Je suis content de te revoir Tessa sourit Magnus en venant l'enlacer

Elle lui serra aussi, ils s'assirent et se racontèrent leur aventure ensemble,

\- Je suis heureuse que tu aies pu rencontrer le réceptacle de la reine des dragons, mais je ne savais pas que ce sera un Lightwood surtout toi qui disais que tu ne sortirais jamais avec un Lightwood et un chasseur cela m'étonne se moqua Tessa

\- Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore sourit Magnus

\- Au moins la descendance de Cecily est toujours en vie alors que ma lignée s'est terminé avec Stephen soupira Tessa tristement

\- Tu n'as pas appris la nouvelle récemment demanda Magnus

\- Comment ça demanda Tessa

Il lui allait lui dire quand la porte s'ouvrit et Alec apparut dans le salon alors que la fratrie entrait après lui, Jace portait Clary dans ses bras qui était blessé à la cuisse. Ils trouvèrent l'invitée de Magnus, Alec la regarda étrangement.

\- Elle est liée avec Jace, son sang coule dans ses veines reconnu Tiamat

\- Tu veux dire qu'elle est la grand-mère de Jace du côté de sa mère déduit Alec

\- Non elle est bien plus que sa grand-mère, c'est son ancêtre car son sang est plus ancien expliqua Tiamat

Il se tourna vers son amant qui hocha la tête en lui confirmant l'identité de la jeune femme, celle-ci n'avait pas lâché Jace du regard qui avait posé la rousse sur le fauteuil pour que Magnus puisse la soigner.

\- Stephen reconnu Tessa en regardant Jace

\- Vous avez connu mon père questionna Jace

Elle se tourna vers Magnus confuse, il hocha la tête encore une fois.

\- J'étais sur le point de te le dire, je te présente ton arrière-arrière-arrière petit fils Jace Herondale présenta Magnus

Elle mit la main sur sa bouche choquée, Jace fut encore plus surpris de la voir. Elle s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras,

\- Je croyais que ma lignée était éteinte avec ton père mais voilà que tu apparais renifla Tessa

\- Tu es mon ancêtre, grand-mère m'a beaucoup parlé de toi mais je ne savais pas que tu puisses être mon aïeule souffla Jace

Elle sourit et rencontra le reste de la fratrie et Clary, elle leur raconta beaucoup d'histoire sur leurs ancêtres en plus de Magnus.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'identité du démon-hibou et le retour des chevaliers. Bisous glacées.**


	26. Chapter 25

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **HelatWitch1: Si tu fais ça eh ben plus de fics comme je serai en prison et donc tu aura une grande amada de fan en colère qui vont te pourchasser sans répit XD mais je pense aussi que tu as le temps de partir le temps qu'ils récupèrent un peu leur sang XD alors oui ils étiez à 40% et 30% pour le moment je fais durer le suspens au nievau de leur puissance à 100 %**

 **Maia 0067: Alec ne peut pas s'enpecher de même que Magnus, ils sont en forme nos lapins**

 **Alec Barton: C'est vrai que j'aurai bien aimé que ça se passe comme ça quoique Cassandra Clare aurait fait face à des medecins en colère dû à une pénurie de sang XD Remercie à ma lectrice qui me donne des idées bien perverse pour ça XD**

 **Lavigne 126: Ravie que tu as aimé, j'ai une imagination pour ça alors balance ta nouvelle idée pour que je le transforme avec mes mots XD " éclair terrifiante derrière elle" je suis impatiente de te surnommer mouhahahahaha XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 25, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 25**_

Magnus regardait son plafond repensant aux derniers événements, il tourna la tête pour voir son amant endormit les cheveux recouvrant l'oreiller et ses mèches violines qui cachaient la moitié de son visage. Il sourit en voyant le drap qui couvrait à peine sa nudité, il ria silencieusement. Il fronça les sourcils en regardant de nouveau son plafond en repensant à ce que Tessa lui avait dit concernant la demande de Lorenzo auprès du conseil des sorciers et cela l'avait mis dans une rage sans précédent, Alec l'avait calmé après qu'il avait commencé à revêtir son armure prête à en découdre avec l'autre sorcier. Entre-temps Jace fut ravi de rencontrer un autre membre de sa famille, Imogène avait appris sa rencontre avec Tessa et elle s'était réjoui que celui-ci ait rencontré la grande matriarche des Herondale. Elle promit à Jace de passer beaucoup de temps avec lui en lui racontant des histoires sur son ancêtre Will Herondale, Magnus avait décrété qu'il était le premier homme que celui-ci avait embrassé ce qui avait fait enrager Alec sur le coup avant de se calmer rapidement quand le sorcier lui avait raconté qu'il l'avait embrassé pour énerver Camille. Tessa avait rétorqué gentiment que c'était son mari malgré qu'il avait flirté avec lui à l'époque, elle révéla aussi qu'Alec était le sosie de Will sauf au niveau des yeux qui étaient plus vifs que ceux de son ancêtre lointain. Après les histoires drôles elle rentra au labyrinthe en spirale, la fratrie rentra plus tard à part Alec qui resta avec son petit ami. Celui-ci se jeta sur lui pour lui faire l'amour, il sourit après avoir passé des heures à s'envoyer en l'air. Il se leva un moment en tiquant en voyant l'heure sur le réveil, il se rendit dans la salle de bain pour aller aux toilettes. Il se recoucha quand Alec se réveilla n'ayant pas senti sa présence,

\- Magnus bailla Alec

\- Je suis là, rendors-toi je suis parti aux toilettes rassura Magnus

Il n'insista pas plus et se blottit contre lui avant de se rendormir, il le contempla doucement. Son cœur battait fort en le regardant dormir,

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'il faut officialiser l'événement demanda Magnus

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, je connais un endroit pour qu'on puisse le faire tous les deux en plus je l'ai toujours fait là-bas à chaque réincarnation qu'on faisait raconta Apsû

Il remercia son colocataire et embrassa son amour sur le front avant de s'endormir, le lendemain il se réveilla ne le sentant plus dans ses bras. Il se leva et le vit déjà habillé prêt pour y aller, il soupira en passant une main sur son visage en grommelant contre le parabataï d'Alec. Celui-ci vint l'embrasser derechef,

\- Je vais exploser la sale face de ce démon et je me ferai pardonner ce soir promit Alec

Il sourit avant de l'embrasser tendrement, il mit son bas de masque et alla rejoindre sa fratrie en bas de l'immeuble. Alec arrangea son arc et ses flèches derrière lui et hocha la tête pour suivre sa fratrie, il disparut et réapparut près d'eux durant le trajet. Il s'arrêta de marcher en se servant de ses sens, il sortit une flèche et banda son arc avant de tirer. La flèche se figea dans quelque chose que tous virent, un démon sortit de l'obscurité avec une flèche dans l'œil. L'archer fit un sourire sadique en voyant la blessure grave du démon, Jace et les filles commencèrent à s'occuper du démon. Le noiraud tira avec une rapidité toutes ses flèches, au bout d'un moment il lâcha son arc parterre. Il prit son Katana sans le dégainer et disparut pour réapparaître près du démon et le trancha en deux, celui-ci devint poussière après s'être fait trancher en deux. Il ricana sadiquement en mettant son Katana sur son épaule,

\- Pauvre connard, tu ne peux rien contre moi ricana Alec en regardant les cendres

\- Eh bien souffla Isabelle en voyant son frère

\- Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne dégainait pas son épée demanda Jace en regardant son frère

Elle haussa les épaules et ils rentrèrent à l'institut, ils firent leur rapport. Alec alla se reposer dans sa chambre un moment, Jace entra pour lui parler et le vit endormi. Il roula des yeux avant de voir le Katana de son parabataï, il s'approcha et le prit pour l'examiner. Il le regarda et essaya de le dégainer quand un collier vint l'empêcher, il leva la tête pour voir Vera qui tenait le collier dans sa main. Ils sortirent après avoir remis l'épée à sa place, la dragonne était furieuse,

\- T'es malade, tu veux que l'institut se fasse détruire ou quoi gronda Vera

\- Je voulais savoir pourquoi est-ce que Alec ne le dégainait jamais s'exclama Jace

\- Il ne le dégaine pas c'est son problème mais tu ne dois pas le dégainer à sa place prévint Vera

\- D'accord je ne vais plus toucher à cette épée promit Jace

Elle hocha la tête et le laissa tranquille, le blond soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Alec ouvrit les yeux sur son lit n'ayant pas raté une miette de ce qu'il s'était passé entre Jace et Vera, il jeta un coup d'œil à son épée avant de se rendormir. Plus tard il s'étira en apparaissant dans la salle d'opération, il s'affala sur la chaise en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Jace vint près de lui,

\- Bien dormi demanda Jace

\- Peut aller, il n'y a pas de nouvelle concernant le démon-hibou questionna Alec

Il secoua la tête de dénégation, il fit un regard blasé avant de mettre ses pieds sur la table pour regarder le moniteur. Il le laissa pour aller s'entraîner, Vera apparut à sa suite et s'assit près de lui.

\- Tu le sais n'est-ce pas conclu Vera

\- Difficile de s'endormir mais je te remercie de l'avoir empêché de le dégainer sourit Alec

\- Ils sont de plus en plus curieux pour ce Katana comme tu le dégaines jamais remarqua Vera

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, un jour ils comprendront sourit Alec

Elle sourit avant de disparaître, il ricana en entendant le cri d'un chasseur et le rire de sa dragonne. Lydia vint le voir en lui remettant un dossier pour le donner à Luke,

\- Pourquoi moi au lieu de Clary questionna Alec

\- Clary est pour le moment à Idris donc je te le donne pour que tu le remettes à Luke sourit Lydia

\- D'accord accepta Alec en se levant de sa chaise

Il se rendit dans le restaurant chinois de Luke, Maia lui répondit que celui-ci était encore à son travail. Il soupira exaspéré ce qui fit rire la louve, il alla au poste de police. Il rentra et se servit de ses sens pour trouver le loup-garou qui était penché sur un dossier quelconque, Luke remarqua l'odeur d'Alec et leva la tête pour lui faire un signe. Il se leva et alla le rejoindre,

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là questionna Luke

\- Je suis venue te remettre un dossier que Lydia m'a demandé de te remettre, je suis passé au resto mais tu n'étais pas et j'ai suivi de ton odeur de chien mouillé jusqu'ici ricana Alec moqueur

\- Je vois, merci d'être passé remercia Luke

Il sortit du poste de police sans savoir qu'Ollie avait tout suivit de la scène, le noiraud se rendit à l'institut de nouveau. Lilith fredonna un air en caressant le tombeau de Jonathan, elle entendit l'ascenseur monter. Elle tourna la tête pour voir son serviteur, elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa.

\- Il faut trouver un autre moyen pour ressusciter mon fils, trouve-moi encore d'autres cœurs purs ordonna Lilith

Il s'inclina respectueusement avant de partir, Jace se réveilla en ne se souvenant pas de s'être couché. Il vit un corps près de lui et vit que c'était Vera endormi avec Clary. Il regarda les deux jeunes femmes endormit, Vera avait l'air d'un enfant dans les bras de Clary. Il se mit à rêver qu'un jour qu'ils puissent avoir un enfant, il se leva pour aller dans la salle de bain. Clary se réveilla inquiète au sujet des insomnies et les cauchemars de Jace, Magnus sirota son verre d'alcool dans son monde en voyant son colocataire entrain de subir les foudres de sa femme. Il sentit un corps chaud venir se blottir contre lui, il abaissa son autre main dans ses cheveux. Alec se releva et l'embrassa tendrement et regarda l'autre couple entrain de se disputer ou plutôt Apsû entrain de se faire disputer par Tiamat,

\- Mais chérie, c'était juste un avis s'excusa Apsû

\- Un avis ouais, tu me prends pour une gourde franchement qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de t'épouser râla Tiamat

\- Tu m'as épousé parce que tu m'aimes et que je suis aussi le seul homme qui t'ai battu sourit Apsû

Elle bouda et son mari vint l'enlacer doucement par-derrière, elle se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa chastement. L'autre couple gloussa devant eux, ils discutèrent entre eux avant de repartir dans le monde réel. Alec était blotti dans les bras de Magnus,

\- Je t'aime confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi sourit Alec en l'embrassant

Il posa la tête sur son épaule avant de s'endormir, le sorcier continua de le regarder amoureusement en songeant à ce qu'il allait faire bientôt. Quelques semaines plus tard Jace devenait de plus en plus insomniaque à cause de ses cauchemars, il se proposa d'aller à la cité des os pour se faire soigner.

\- Tu es sûr de toi questionna Alec

\- Ouais, je pense que là-bas ils pourront faire quelque chose pour moi rassura Jace

\- Comme tu veux souffla Alec

\- N'en profite pas pour te faire la malle à Aragon nargua Jace en lui ébouriffant les cheveux

\- Je vais en profiter ne t'inquiète pas ricana Alec

\- Allez, j'y vais lâcha Jace

Ils se prirent dans les bras, Maryse le serra aussi dans ses bras et Izzy avec Clary. Alec se rendit dans l'appartement de son amant, il s'affala dans le canapé en soupirant.

\- Un problème demanda Magnus en sortant de son atelier

\- Disons que Jace est partie se faire soigner par les frères silencieux répondit Alec

\- C'est pour le mieux non questionna Magnus

\- Je ne sais pas peut-être soupira Alec

\- Je crois que tu es vraiment fatigué, ça te dirait de sortir proposa Magnus

\- Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes sourit Alec

\- Tu verras sourit Magnus

Il claqua des doigts et l'emmena en Polynésie pour profiter du soleil et de la mer, l'hôte de la reine s'étira devant le paysage.

\- Vraiment merveilleux sourit Alec

\- Ravie que ça te plaise, je voulais que tu te détendes un peu par rapport aux événements qui est entrain de se passer expliqua Magnus en le prenant par la hanche

\- Et je t'en remercie remercia Alec en l'embrassant

Ils s'embrassèrent avant que Magnus le prit par les jambes en le portant, il éclata de rire surtout qu'il l'entraînait dans la mer. Ils passèrent un moment ensemble sans crainte, ils firent l'amour sur la plage avant de rentrer dans l'appartement. Ils étaient dans le lit ensemble,

\- Je te remercie pour cette journée remercia Alec

\- Je ferai tout pour toi mon amour sourit Magnus

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, pendant ce temps Lilith vit d'autres sacrifiées qui venaient donner leur sang. Son serviteur vint la voir,

\- Je veux que tu trouves Clary Fairchirld et que tu me la ramènes ordonna Lilith

\- Bien ma reine répondit le démon-hibou

Le démon-hibou prit le visage de Jace, Clary alla chercher de l'aide auprès de Luke. Celui-ci l'emmena voir sa sœur Amatis pour qu'elle puisse l'aider dans sa quête au sujet de Jace,

\- C'est vraiment délicat la demande que tu me fais déclara Amatis

\- S'il te plait Amatis fais-le pour Stephen, Jace est son fils révéla Luke

\- L'enfant a survécu dans le ventre de Céline conclue Amatis

\- Exact, Valentin l'a élevé en lui faisant croire qu'il était le fils de Mickaël Wayland. Mais grâce à la reine Tiamat Jace a pu savoir qu'il n'est pas un Wayland et mais qu'il était un Herondale raconta Clary

\- Je vois alors je le ferrai pour la mémoire de Stephen déclara Amatis

Elle l'emmena dans la forêt pour invoquer l'ange Ithuriel, elle lui donna les recommandations avant de la laisser. Elle psalmodia l'invocation quand elle vit une étoile lumineuse venir vers elle, l'étoile vint se poser vers elle en dévoilant Ithuriel.

\- Clarissa comment oses-tu m'invoquer gronda Ithuriel

\- Pardonne-moi de t'invoquer, mais j'avais besoin de tes lumières s'excusa Clary

\- Ce n'est rien mon enfant, je suppose que tu veux parler de Jace conclu Ithuriel

\- Est-ce que le fait que Magnus l'ait ramené à la vie, la rendu fou ou est-ce que c'est une conséquence questionna Clary

\- Apsû l'a ramené à la vie certes mais il est devenu vulnérable de ce fait il est sujet à une grande menace décréta Ithuriel

\- Le démon-hibou déduit Clary

\- Non, c'est une menace encore plus grande que même les terrestres doivent la craindre. Le démon-hibou n'est que son instrument et son nom s'est…se stoppa Ithuriel en crachant du sang

Clary lâcha un cri d'effroi en voyant ça, un membre griffu vint transpercer le corps de l'ange et lui prit son cœur. Le corps explosa en mille morceaux, un démon-dragon se tient devant elle. Elle tomba parterre en regardant le démon, elle essaya de prendre son arme quand celle-ci l'attaqua et lui prit un morceau de son âme.

\- Qui es-tu demanda Clary avant de s'évanouir

Le démon hurla et s'envola dans les airs, Luke et Amatis vinrent dans la forêt et la retrouva parterre évanoui. Elle expliqua ce qui s'était passé, elle rentra et fit son rapport à Maryse ainsi que la fratrie. Alec serra les poings de colère, Vera apparut près de lui.

\- Alec souffla Vera

Il jeta à peine un regard sur elle et disparut pour aller dans la cour de l'institut, les autres ne comprirent pas le geste d'Alec.

\- Vera demanda Maryse

\- L'ange Ithuriel a été un ami proche de son altesse Tiamat révéla Vera en les regardant

\- Oh s'étonna Isabelle

\- En ce moment sa perte doit leur faire mal expliqua Vera

\- Alors laissons-le pour le moment seul proposa Maryse

La pluie tomba en mouillant Alec qui était assis sur le banc à l'extérieur, sa tête était penchée vers le ciel. Il avait les yeux fermés et s'en foutait que ses vêtements soient trempés, Clary vint le voir avec un parapluie.

\- Alec rentre tu est trempé,tu vas être malade signala Clary en venant vers lui

Il tourna la tête vers elle et se leva en passant une mains dans ses cheveux humides, la rousse rougit en le regardant et se mordit les lèvres doucement en le trouvant beau à cet instant. Il s'approcha d'elle et vint la serrer dans ses bras ce qui l'étonna,

\- Magnus m'a raconté au sujet de son vœu souffla Alec

\- Alors tu le savais conclu Clary

Il hocha la tête, elle commença à sangloter dans ses bras en se libérant de la pression qu'elle avait en gardant le secret. Il la consola malgré qu'il était entrain de la tremper avec ses vêtements humides, ils rentrèrent dans l'institut trempé tous les deux. Isabelle comprit qu'ils avaient parlé tous les deux, Alec alla dans son ancienne chambre pour se changer. Il prit une douche chaude pour se réchauffer, sa dragonne apparut et le regarda prendre sa douche. Elle ne parla pas mais elle sentit sa tristesse et sa douleur, il ressortit et se changea quand Underhill entra dans sa chambre.

\- Oh pardon s'excusa Underhill en tournant la tête

Il avala sa salive ayant vu le grand tatouage dans le dos d'Alec et surtout que celui-ci venait de mettre son pantalon, il jeta un coup d'œil vers Vera qui était déjà là. Il conclut que la dragonne avait regardé Alec se changer ce qui était bizarre pour lui,

\- Ta mère t'appelle prévint Underhill

\- D'accord répondit Alec sans le regarder

Il referma la porte en soufflant, il sourit rêveur avant de secouer la tête en se rappelant que le noiraud sortait avec le sorcier. Pendant ce temps Ignir avait appris la mort d'Ithuriel et il convoqua le conseil des dragons,

\- Donc nous avons encore une autre menace sur le bras, est ce que c'est Acnologia questionna Makarof

\- Non, c'est autre chose répondit Ignir

\- Si c'est autre chose que ce dragon noir alors nous devons faire rappeler les gardiens et les gardiennes de nos majestés pour les protéger, décréta Grandine

\- Pour le moment rappelons juste les chevaliers pour le roi car ils pourront être utile sur les informations proposa Metalicana

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord, il faut aussi rappeler les étoiles pour la reine et elles aussi peuvent récolter des informations rétorqua Grandine

\- Cela va de soit mais Alec est avec Magnus de ce fait il est protégé donc la proposition de Metalicana est acceptable commenta Wesslogia

\- On pourra envoyer le groupe d'Uranus plus tard proposa Skydraum

\- C'est entendu, envoyons les chevaliers d'abord ensuite les huit étoiles accepta Grandine

\- C'est décidé déclara Ignir

Des dragons furent envoyés dans les quatre coins du globe, les sept chevaliers reçurent le message du conseil. Alec rentra dans l'appartement après avoir passé une longue journée et une partie de la nuit à l'institut, il s'affala dans le canapé épuisé. Magnus vint masser ses épaules, il gémit d'aise sous les massages de son amant. Il pencha la tête en arrière et l'embrassa amoureusement, ils se sourirent et il se leva pour l'entraîner dans la salle de bain. L'asiatique claqua des doigts pour remplir la baignoire et ils s'installèrent tous les deux, il l'embrassa sur l'épaule doucement.

\- Ça à été aujourd'hui questionna Magnus

\- Peut aller, toujours la recherche sur le démon-hibou et le démon qui attaqué Clary répondit Alec en penchant la tête sur le côté

\- Je vois, Jace est de retour questionna Magnus

\- Pas encore mais ça ne saurait tarder sourit Alec

\- Ne lui dit pas mais sa grande gueule me manque confia Magnus

Il éclata de rire ce qui sourire son amant, il se retourna avant de l'embrasser. Le baiser devint plus passionné et ils firent l'amour dans la baignoire après ça ils allèrent se coucher, une semaine plus tard Jace fut de retour à la grande joie de tous. Izzy et Maryse avec Robert vinrent le serrer dans ses bras avant de le laisser serrer dans ses bras Alec,

\- Tu m'as manqué frangin sourit Jace

\- Toi aussi, d'ailleurs j'ai un message de Magnus qui est toujours d'accord pour te donner des conseils pour satisfaire Clary au lit nargua Alec

\- Non mais franchement vous êtes vraiment des obsédés ma parole râla Jace

Il ricana ce qu'il le fit sourire, ils décidèrent d'aller fêter son retour dans un bar. Pendant ce temps Luke attendait avec Ollie dans la voiture un message de Clary au sujet du démon-hibou,

\- J'ai hâte de rencontrer les Shadowhunter déclara Ollie

\- Ollie, ce monde est vraiment très dangereux crois-moi je sais ce que je dis prévint Luke

\- L'expérience qui parle déduisit Ollie

\- Non, juste tout ma vie j'ai été dans cet univers car je suis né Nephilims avant d'être loup-garou raconta Luke

\- Tu étais un Nephilims, comment ça demanda Ollie

\- J'ai été trahis par mon ancien meilleur ami répondit Luke perdu dans ses souvenirs douloureux

Sa partenaire le laissa à ses souvenirs en voyant l'expression douloureuse qu'il avait, la rousse arriva et toqua à la vitre de derrière avec Magnus.

\- Désolé du retard mais j'avais besoin de parler avec un vieil ami s'excusa Magnus en entrant dans la voiture

Luke fronça les narines en reniflant l'odeur du sexe assez fort sur Magnus, celui-ci comprit sa grimace.

\- Bien sûr je me suis envoyé en l'air avant que biscuit arrive sourit Magnus perversement

\- Vous êtes des obsédés ma parole objecta Luke

\- On croyait entendre la blondasse enfin bref le sujet est que notre cher ami le démon-hibou ici présent et non ma vie sexuelle avec Alexander même si j'adore en parler se vanta Magnus

\- Magnus reste sérieux pour une fois gronda Clary

\- Ollie regarda Luke qui soupira devant l'excentricité de Magnus,

\- Il est vraiment marrant ce jeune garçon sourit Ollie

\- Ravie qu'ont me vois encore en tant que jeune garçon ricana Magnus

\- Magnus est plus vieux que tu le crois révéla Luke

\- Quel âge il a questionna Ollie

Il allait répondre quand il remarqua un mouvement dans la ruelle, tous sortirent de la voiture. Luke s'approcha et vit le démon-hibou s'en prendre à un terrestre, Ollie sortit son arme pour tirer quand Magnus l'en empêcha en voyant une boule de feu. Elle fut étonnée voir la magie de Magnus, Clary prit ses deux dagues et attaqua le démon aussi. Celui-ci la plaqua contre le grillage,

\- Montre ton visage cracha Clary

Ollie tira sur le démon qui esquiva avant de la pousser contre le mur, il se retourna vers Clary et il prit le visage de Jace avant de partir en vitesse.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, JACE cria Clary en le suivant de moitié

La victime eut des convulsions quand un démon insecte sortit de son ventre, la rousse fut surprise. Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire grand-chose quand une main de griffe chargée de poison vint le transpercer, le démon vola dans les airs avant d'être foudroyé et brûlé en même temps. Luxus et Natsu vinrent sautèrent pour venir les rejoindre, Cobra fit une grimace de dégoût devant sa main plein d'ichor.

\- Vous trois ici demanda Magnus en les voyants

\- Wendy et les autres sont en chemin, le chambellan et le conseil nous ont envoyés pour vous protéger répondit Luxus

\- Uranus et les autres viendront plus tard pour protéger Alec renchérit Cobra en essuyant sa main sur un vieux chiffon sale

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

Wendy et les quatre autres arrivèrent, elle se précipita sur Clary et Luke pour les soigner. Ils emmènent Ollie avec eux, la fratrie fut au courant de la situation avec Robert et Maryse. Magnus révéla son vœu auprès d'eux, Maryse vint serrer le sorcier dans ses bras en pleurant en le remerciant d'avoir ramené Jace à la vie malgré la situation. Ils cherchèrent un moyen de savoir qui il servait, Ollie se réveilla dans la chambre d'amis de Magnus. Elle mit la main sur sa tête en grimaçant,

\- Faites attention avertis Wendy

Elle vit une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus devant elle, elle regarda autour d'elle ne reconnaissant pas la chambre.

\- Où est-ce que je suis demanda Ollie

\- Vous êtes chez Magnus, vous avez été assommés par un mur et je vous ai soigné raconta Wendy

\- Où est cette étrange créature questionna Ollie

\- Pour le moment reposez-vous conseilla Wendy

Vera entra dans la chambre,

\- Wendy, tout va bien il y a Natsu et les garçons qui sont sur le point de partir pour une mission signala Vera

\- J'arrive, bien je vous laisse et reposez-vous bien salua Wendy

Elle hocha la tête et la regarda partir, Vera s'assit à sa place sur le lit en la regardant.

\- Je pourrais avoir ton nom s'il te plait demanda Ollie

Luke entra dans la chambre et sourit de la voir en bonne santé,

\- Je te laisse avec elle, moi je vais faire une petite sieste bailla Vera

\- Tu ne vas pas les aider à retrouver Jace demanda Luke

\- Pas trop sourit Vera en se transformant en dragon

La jeune femme fut choquée de voir la jeune fille se transformer en dragon sous ses yeux, Luke lui expliqua de nouveau le monde des dragons. Tous cherchèrent un moyen quand Clary dessina le démon qui l'avait attaqué, Magnus le reconnu.

\- Ça va être délicat comme situation grimaça Magnus

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a demanda Alec

\- C'est Lilith révéla Magnus

\- Bon sang cette garce est de retour cracha Alec

\- Attendez Lilith la reine des enfers conclus Maryse avec effroi

\- Oui elle-même, nous avons eu des différents avec elle dans le passé avec Tiamat révéla Magnus avec les yeux verts

\- Par l'ange souffla Robert

Jace monta dans un ascenseur pour rejoindre Lilith celle-ci était entrain de caresser le tombeau de Jonathan.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la menace de Lilith et la capture de Jace. Bisous glacées.**


	27. Chapter 26

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **HekateWitch1: Ca t'intrigue au sujet de cette événement n'est ce pas ? Tu vas comprendre plus tard XD**

 **Maia 0067: la curiosité de son frère est trés grande comme il veut savoir ce qu'il se passe avec le Katana**

 **Alec Barton: Pour la partie de Tia qui connaît Lilith tu vs comprendre dans ce chapitre sinon les autres on attends le suspens XD**

 **Lavigne 126: J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave enfin j'attends te scène avec soin XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Et merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 26, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 26**_

Alec était assis devant le moniteur, il était entrain de jouer avec ses boucles d'oreilles d'un air absent. Personne n'osait s'approcher de lui au vu de l'aura meurtrière qu'il dégageait, la seule personne qui pouvait s'approcher sans être écrasé par l'aura était Vera. Celle-ci était lovée sur son ventre entrain de dormir tranquillement, une semaine s'était écoulé depuis qu'ils avaient découvert que Jace était le démon-hibou manipulé par Lilith. Ils étaient entrain de chercher un moyen pour le retrouver et interrompre la connexion entre la reine des enfers et le blond, les sept chevaliers s'étaient lancés à la recherche de Jace dans la ville et autre part. Ignir et le conseil furent mis au courant de la situation, ils avaient proposé au couple de revenir à Aragon pour leur sécurité mais ils avaient décliné l'offre en leur disant qu'ils n'allaient pas se défiler. Clary était dans la bibliothèque essayant de trouver un moyen parmi les livres sur les démons aidés d'Izzy, Maryse et Robert faisaient tous leurs possibles pour que l'enclave ne soupçonne en rien de la situation malgré qu'Alec ait proposé de leur faire peur s'ils mettaient leur grain de sel dans leurs affaires. Lilith continua de faire des sacrifices utilisant Jace pour les retrouver, elle était ravie de savoir que prochainement Jonathan allait être ressuscité. Jace venait de la rejoindre, elle l'embrassa pour lui donner encore plus de son pouvoir démoniaque et lui ordonna d'aller récupérer le corps de Valentin. Il s'inclina et alla dans l'ascenseur, Isabelle referma un livre qu'elle avait lu cent fois. Elle soupira en passant la main dans ses cheveux, elle donna un coup de talon contre la table frustrée de rien retrouvé.

\- Ça m'énerve de rien trouver pour aider Jace soupira Isabelle

\- Je sais, Lilith à profité de la faiblesse de Jace pour s'emparer de son esprit mais à quelle fin ça je me le demande commenta Clary

Underhill toqua et entra dans la salle avec un dossier dans la main, il salua les filles.

\- Votre mère m'a demandé de transmettre ce dossier à Alec donc je vous le donne glissa Underhill

\- Alec est dans la salle des opérations à ce que je sache déclara Isabelle

\- Je sais mais personne ne peut l'approcher avec son aura meurtrière qu'il dégage et le souci s'est que Vera est entrain de dormir sur son ventre donc à part vous personne ne peut l'approcher expliqua Underhill en se grattant la nuque

\- Je vois souffla Isabelle en prenant le dossier

Elle alla dans la salle et vit tous éloigner de son frère avec une aura plus que meurtrière, elle sentait la tension palpable dans l'air comme s'il attendait quelqu'un pour le déchiqueter de ses griffes. Elle s'approcha de lui doucement et posa sa main sur son épaule, il s'arrêta de jouer avec ses boucles d'oreilles et se tourna vers elle. Celle-ci lui caressa les cheveux pour le calmer doucement, il ferma les yeux en mettant sa tête sur son ventre. Son aura se calma progressivement, beaucoup de chasseur commencèrent à souffler normalement. Izzy lui remit le dossier que lui avait donné Underhill pour lui, Il le remercia de la tête avant de commencer à le lire,

\- On le retrouvera et on le ramènera rassura Izzy en passant une main dans ses cheveux

\- Je sais mais je ne le sens plus comme avant soupira Alec

Elle l'embrassa dans les cheveux pour le rassurer avant de retourner dans la bibliothèque, Alec soupira et se leva en faisant attention à Vera. Il déambula dans l'institut, il entra dans le bureau de sa mère.

\- Alec souffla Maryse

\- Tu n'aurais pas une mission pour moi demanda Alec

\- Il n'y a pas d'activité démoniaque sur le moniteur questionna Maryse

\- Pas pour le moment et je m'ennuie de rester ici répondit Alec en passant la main dans ses cheveux

Elle le regarda et secoua la tête, un des chasseurs lui signala une activité démoniaque. Sa mère le laissa s'en charger, il prit son Katana et mit son bas de masque avant d'aller sur le lieu où il y avait plusieurs démons. Les démons vinrent se jeter sur lui, Alec prit son Katana sans dégainer et les frappa. Il esquiva certaines de leurs attaques, il trancha un démon en deux avant de s'attaquer aux autres. Il envoya des ondes de choc ce qui les réduits en charpies, tous les démons furent détruits. Vera avait suivi son maître au cas où et le retrouva facilement, elle vint à ses côtés en souffla devant les cendres qu'il y avait.

\- Il faut que tu te calmes conseilla Vera

\- Tant que cette pétasse ne m'aura pas rendu mon frère, je ne calmerai pas et crois-moi je vais lui faire payer au centuple son acte promit Alec

Elle ne répondit rien à sa colère palpable, elle sortit le collier de sa poche et installa la barrière autour de lui. Il tourna légèrement la tête vers elle avant de retirer son épée de son fourreau, elle retient la barrière pour lui permettre d'exploser sa puissance sans retenue. Magnus qui avait été prévenu par Maryse au sujet d'Alec les regarda de loin, il vint près de Vera qui était assis en tailleur.

\- Tout va bien demanda Magnus

\- Depuis quelques jours ça ne va pas avec Alec, sa colère est palpable alors j'ai fait la barrière pour qu'il explose sa puissance expliqua Vera

Il croisa les bras en regardant la barrière et la lumière qu'émettait Alec sous sa puissance, après un moment d'entraînement Alec rangea son Katana dans son fourreau. La dragonne retira la barrière en soupirant de fatigue, le visage d'Alec était un peu apaisé de sa colère qu'il avait accumulée durant des jours. Il vit sa dragonne à moitié évanouie dans les bras de son amant,

\- Vera souffla Alec en lui caressant les cheveux

\- Elle s'est évanouis d'épuisement pour maintenir la barrière pour toi rassura Magnus

\- C'est ma faute, j'ai trop laissé ma colère prendre le pas sur mon esprit s'accusa Alec

\- Ce n'est rien mon amour, tu as le droit d'exprimer ta colère par rapport à ton parabataï rassura Magnus

Alec le regarda avec amour et ils rentrèrent dans l'appartement, le sorcier alla mettre la dragonne dans la chambre d'amis. Le noiraud était parti prendre une douche, son petit ami vint dans la salle de bain et s'appuya sur l'embrasure de la porte pour le regarder entrain de prendre sa douche. Celui-ci avait senti son regard sur son corps, il se tourna vers lui en ramenant ses cheveux humides en arrière.

\- Tu vas rester là à me regarder où tu vas venir me rejoindre susurra Alec

Il sourit malicieusement avant de se déshabiller lentement, il entra dans la cabine de douche et l'embrassa passionnément. Ils firent l'amour dans la salle de bain, après avoir pris leur douche ensemble. Ils allèrent se coucher, Magnus le regarda endormi. Ses cheveux se répandaient sur l'oreiller, il retira la mèche violine qui lui cachait son visage.

\- Que pouvons-nous faire pour les rendre heureux tous les deux demanda Magnus

\- Pour le moment attendons que Natsu et les autres nous donnent des nouvelles au sujet de son parabataï ensuite nous aviserons le moment venue expliqua Apsû

\- Tu as raison, qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi sourit Magnus

\- J'ai quelques idées ricana Apsû

Il sourit et s'endormit à son tour près de son amant, Maryse soupira en regardant les dossiers. Elle se redressa sur sa chaise en se pinçant le nez, elle entendit toquer à la porte et invita la personne à entrer. Robert entra et fit le visage tiré de sa femme, il referma la porte.

\- Tout va bien s'inquiéta Robert

\- Comment veux-tu que ça aille, j'ai un fils qui est le jouet de la reine des démons et un autre fils qui est sur le point d'exploser sinon nous faisont pas quelques choses soupira Maryse

\- Heureusement que je suis revenu entre-temps et que j'ai déposer Max à l'académie déclara Robert

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter Robert, Alec est tellement sur le point d'exploser que j'ai dû l'envoyer en mission seule avec Vera qui le surveille et là j'ai ressenti sa puissance décréta Maryse

\- Je vois et Magnus dans tout ça demanda Robert

\- Je suppose qu'il est avec lui pensa Maryse

Robert hocha la tête et remit les dossiers de l'enclave à sa femme qui soupira de fatigue, il proposa d'être le directeur temporaire pour remplacer sa femme pour qu'elle puisse se reposer un moment. Elle refusa au début avant d'accepter de se reposer et d'avoir les idées claires, elle sortit du bureau et alla dans la chambre et remarqua la porte de la bibliothèque ouvert. Elle ouvrit et vit les filles entrain de dormir, elle prit deux couvertures et les couvrit avant de ressortir discrètement. Le lendemain Alec se réveilla dans le lit, il grimaça en voyant les rayons de soleil. Il bailla et alla se préparer avant de se rendre dans la cuisine, il trouva son amant entrain de danser tout en faisant la cuisine. Il sourit et l'observa, Magnus bougea ses hanches au rythme de la musique et se retourna vers le noiraud qui l'observait. Il l'entraîna sur la piste improvisée, Alec ria légèrement et bougea ses hanches sensuellement contre ceux de Magnus. Il pencha la tête pour l'embrasser dans le cou ce qui le fit soupirer d'aise, il se retourna et l'embrasser langoureusement. Il claqua des doigts et arrêta la musique,

\- Bonjour salua Alec

\- Bonjour ronronna Magnus dans son cou

Il sentit une odeur de brûlé et fronça les sourcils, le sorcier réalisa que le petit déjeuner brûlait et alla éteindre le feu. Il soupira de soulagement en voyant que c'était légèrement brûlée sur le côté,

\- Ça pourrait aller enfin si tu veux manger proposa Magnus en regardant la crêpe brûlé

Alec prit la crêpe brûlée et le mangea en souriant, il l'embrassa chastement. Le sorcier comprit son geste, Vera arriva dans le salon en baillant tout en s'étirant.

\- Bonjour salua Vera en baillant

\- Bonjour comment vas-tu demanda Alec

\- Ça peut aller, j'ai bien dormi sourit Vera

Ils sourirent entre eux, Alec prit sa dragonne dans ses bras avant de passer à table avec Magnus pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Plus tard ils rentrèrent à l'institut, l'archer alla voir sa mère dans son bureau mais fut surpris de voir son père à la place.

\- Ta mère est entrain de se reposer après avoir travaillé non stop expliqua Robert

\- Je vois souffla Alec

Clary et Isabelle entrèrent dans la pièce avec un visage grave sur le visage, ils se tournèrent vers elles inquiet.

\- Que se passe-t-il demanda Robert

\- J'ai trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait changer la donne concernant Jace lança Clary

\- Dis toujours, demanda Alec

\- Valentin n'a pas donné n'importe quel sang démoniaque à Jonathan, il lui donnait celui de Lilith avoua Clary la mine sombre

\- Maintenant je comprends pourquoi est-ce que cette garce a besoin de Jace, bordel si je l'a tiens je lui éclate la cervelle s'enragea Alec en donnant un coup sur la table

La table se fêla sur le coup d'Alec, Vera apparut et posa sa main sur son épaule pour le calmer. Robert et les filles n'osèrent pas s'approcher de lui, il souffla doucement et hocha la tête vers sa dragonne.

\- Il faut qu'on aille à Idris proposa Alec

\- Pourquoi faire on ne sait pas qu'est-ce qu'il va faire là-bas glissa Isabelle

\- Je pense qu'il va là-bas pour le corps de Valentin expliqua Alec

\- Je vous envoie là-bas en parler avec Imogène comme elle est sa grand-mère au moins elle pourra comprendre décréta Robert

Ils hochèrent la tête et allèrent prendre un portail, à peine arrivé tous regardèrent Alec. Celui-ci disparut et réapparut devant le bureau d'Imogène avec Vera sur son épaule, il attendit quelques minutes pour voir les filles arriver. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce, ils exposèrent les faits à Imogène qui ne savait pas quoi faire sur le coup.

\- Essayez de l'arrêter par tous les moyens et s'il est là alors envoyé un message de feu déclara Alec

\- Entendu quant à vous retrouver-le ordonna Imogène

Ils hochèrent la tête et s'en allèrent, Imogène s'assit sur sa chaise de bureau en soupirant longuement devant les nouveaux événements. Elle entendit à nouveau toquer à sa porte de bureau qui se révéla être Jace, elle déglutit silencieusement.

\- Jace que puis-je pour toi sourit Imogène

\- Je suis venue te demander la permission d'aller sur la tombe de mes parents demanda Jace avec un sourire

\- A cette heure demanda Imogène

\- J'ai besoin de me recueillir sur leur tombe et donc je voudrais que tu enlèves la barrière proposa Jace

\- Bien sûr tu es comme ta mère une vraie tête de mule, d'ailleurs ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas allé sur la tombe de ton père donc je viens avec toi sourit Imogène

\- Je voudrais faire ça tout seul mais une autrefois on pourra y aller ensemble décréta Jace

Elle se tourna en souriant avant de zieuter sur les armes exposées, Jace fut rapide et prit une dague et l'empala avec un sourire froid. Il lui coupa le doigt avant de partir la laissant dans une mare de sang, elle sortit sa stèle et envoya un message de feu à Alec. Celui-ci lit le message et lâcha un juron,

\- Vera vient avec moi ordonna Alec,

Il disparut avec sa dragonne en laissant les filles en plan, ils apparurent dans le bureau d'Imogène. Vera se précipita sur elle et commença à la soigner,

\- Est-ce que ça ira pour elle demanda Alec

\- Tout va bien nous sommes arrivés à temps, je suis entrain de la guérir mais toi arrête vite Jace. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi je m'occupe d'elle rassura Vera en soignant Imogène

\- Bien répondit Alec

Il disparut et réapparut près des filles,

\- Prenez ma main tous les deux pour aller plus vite, je vous expliquerais en chemin s'empressa Alec

Elles lui prirent les mains avant de voir le décor se changer rapidement, Alec disparut et réapparut dans le cimetière en relâchant les mains des filles. Clary mit la main sur sa bouche ayant envie de vomir alors qu'Isabelle était entrain de vomir ses tripes, Alec se servit de ses sens pour chercher Jace. Il entendit du bruit sur le sol et sentit son odeur,

\- Est-ce que ça va aller questionna Alec

\- Ouais ça peut aller mais après tu nous expliqueras notre état grimaça Isabelle

Il hocha la tête et alla vers Jace qui déterrait la dépouille de Valentin, il envoya une flèche sur son épaule.

\- Tu es prêt à me tuer Alec sourit Jace froidement

\- Tu n'es pas mon parabataï espèce de démon de bas étages insulta Alec avec deux voix différentes

\- Nous allons t'arrêter ici maintenant déclara Isabelle en plantant son épée parterre

Clary fit de même avec Alec ce qui créa un champ de forces qui le retient, la garde arriva sur les lieux. Clary fit un portail et les expédia dans l'appartement de Magnus,

\- CLARY NON cria Isabelle

\- JE SERAI AVEC VERA rassura Clary

Le trio apparut dans le salon de Magnus qui les rejoint, le sorcier ne vit pas Clary et Vera avec eux.

\- Où sont-elles demanda Magnus

\- A Idris mais Vera est avec Clary comme elle était entrain de soigner Imogène donc elle pourra expliquer raconta Alec

\- Je l'espère souhaita Isabelle

\- Pour le moment nous avons un plus gros problème exposa Magnus en regardant Jace

\- Comme si vous allez me retenir longtemps dans cette cage, ma reine viendrait bientôt me récupérer se moqua le démon

\- Ne t'en fais pas on l'attendra avec du thé et des petits gâteaux nargua Alec

\- Tu crois parce que tu es le réceptacle de la reine des dragons, tu te crois invincible. Sans elle tu te seras marié avec une femme ou encore être dans mon ombre ricana Jace

\- C'est vrai mais moi au moins je ne suis pas une petite merde de démon qui joue les toutous pour sa maîtresse critiqua Alec avec un sourire provocant

Le démon frappa sur la barrière ce qui le projeta parterre ce qui le fit ricaner moqueusement l'archer, plus tard Luke et Simon vinrent leur rendre visite. Le vampire voulut se jeter sur le blond pour le tuer mais Alec le retient et le calma pour le moment, Luke demanda des nouvelles de Clary.

\- Elle est à Idris et ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, Vera est avec elle rassura Alec

Il hocha la tête pas rassurée, ils s'en allèrent pour chercher l'emplacement de Lilith. Le trio se rendit dans l'atelier de Magnus,

\- Comment on va faire pour le récupérer demanda Isabelle

\- Je crois le savoir répondit Magnus en regardant Alec

\- La projection mentale, je pourrais me faufiler dans son esprit et le ramener conclu Alec

\- Mais c'est risqué de le faire comme il est sous l'emprise de Lilith commenta Izzy

\- C'est pour ça que tu iras avec lui et je serai là pour t'aider à pénétrer dans son esprit sourit Magnus

Elle accepta et se rendit tous les trois dans le salon, le démon fit un sourire provocant et regarda Magnus se retrousser ses manches.

\- Je me demande pourquoi est-ce que tu l'aides ? C'est vrai je suis un rival pour lui malgré le fait que tu sois dans son lit provoqua Jace

\- Parce qu'il est doué au lit alors que toi tu n'es juste que mon parabataï c'est tout en plus tu es mon frère donc l'inceste très peu pour moi, de plus il est mon roi expliqua Alec ce qui fit fermer le clapet au démon

Magnus hocha la tête vers eux et projeta sa magie sur les trois, le démon se fit projeter parterre en touchant la barrière. Isabelle proposa de ramener des chaînes pour l'attacher, ils refirent la projection mentale. Isabelle ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva dans l'institut et entendit des voix d'enfants, elle chercha la voix avant de retrouver leur version enfants entrain de s'entraîner. Elle sourit en se souvenant,

\- Izzy interpella Alec

Elle se retourna et fut surprise de revoir l'ancienne version de son frère,

\- Alec s'étonna Isabelle

\- C'est vraiment moi, l'autre que tu as vu c'est un mélange de nos personnalités et c'est seulement dans mon esprit qu'on retrouve nos personnalités expliqua Alec

\- En clair vous êtes à trois personnalités ça fout les jetons grimaça Isabelle

\- On n'est pas venu parler de moi mais retrouver Jace proposa Alec

Ils cherchèrent leur frère avant d'être séparé, chaque version de Jace les ramenait vers le vrai Jace qui était parmi les cadavres de Clary.

\- S'il vous plaît tuez-moi demanda Jace en donnant l'épée à Izzy pour le tuer

\- Ne me demande pas ça pleura Isabelle

\- Elle va me retrouver et me faire des choses que je n'ai pas envie de faire sanglota Jace

\- Reviens avec nous et ne t'en fais pas je te protégerai toujours promis Alec en lui tenant la main

Ils se prirent la main mutuellement avant de rentrer dans le monde réel, Luke et Simon entre-temps avaient retrouvé les lieux de culte de Lilith. Simon tua accidentellement l'un des disciples, Lilith cria de douleur avant de se jeter dans le vide en se transformant en créatures infernale. La reine des fées vint près du corps de ses soldats,

\- Pardonne-moi de ne pas m'annoncer mais je n'ai pas le temps pour les formalités décréta Lilith

\- Edom t'a donné un teint splendide complimenta la reine

\- Et tu souhaites que j'y retourne mais tu as des informations que je cherche, je veux savoir qui est ce vampire diurne demanda Lilith

\- Je ne sais pas qui il est répondit la reine

\- Tu commences à me faire perdre mon temps cracha Lilith en faisant une boule de feu

\- Tue-moi et tu ne retrouveras pas ton hibou déclara la reine

\- Parle pendant qu'il est encore temps demanda Lilith

Magnus continua de maintenir sa magie quand les vitres explosèrent ce qui interrompit le processus, il se révéla et vit Lilith venir vers lui. Elle le souleva par sa magie,

\- Je suis venu récupérer ce qui est à moi décréta Lilith

\- Jamais tu ne le reprendras grimaça Magnus

\- Je te tuerais si je ne craignais pas de rentrer en conflit avec ton père siffla Lilith

\- Rien que ça ma jolie sourit Magnus ayant les yeux verts

Elle fut surprise sur le coup avant de se faire projeter par une onde choc, Magnus avait revêtu son armure. Il regarda la démone qui se releva en étant étonnée

\- Cette armure et ses allures, je vois. Tu es Apsû roi des dragons et aussi le dragon destructeur des univers conclu Lilith

\- Tu me reconnais enfin Lilith sourit Magnus charmeur

\- C'est l'ironie du sort que tu te sois réincarné dans le corps du fils d'Asmodée alors que tu as été mon amant avant que tu te maries avec cette garce de Tiamat cracha Lilith

\- C'est vrai que nous avons passé des bons moments ensemble mais contrairement à toi Tiamat m'a donné quelque chose que tu n'as jamais eu dans ta vie misérable se moqua Magnus

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est plus de sexe répliqua Lilith

\- Non l'amour, tu as oublié ce que c'est que l'amour décréta Magnus

\- Epargne-moi tes sornettes Apsû, je suis venu récupérée ce qui m'appartient et tu ne me le défendras pas à moins que je tue toutes les personnes ici proposa Lilith

\- Fais ce que tu es venu faire et pars commenta Magnus

Elle se retourna et emporta Jace avec elle, Alec et Isabelle se réveillèrent et virent la disparition de Jace. Ils se tournèrent vers Magnus qui était dans son armure,

\- Je ne pouvais pas l'empêcher de récupérer Jace sans qu'elle vous fasse du mal à la place fulmina Magnus en reprenant son apparence normale

\- Je comprends et maintenant nous voilà au point de départ soupira Isabelle

\- Ne t'en fais pas on va le retrouver rassura Alec

Quelques jours plus tard ils cherchèrent de nouveau Jace, entre-temps Clary et Vera étaient revenus d'Idris. Magnus avait de son côté demandé l'aide auprès de ses semblables mais aucun n'avait répondu à son appel car Lorenzo avait menacé quiconque osait aider le sorcier, celui-ci le retrouva dans une ruelle.

\- Je ne suis pas sensible au charme d'Alec Lightwood de ce fait je passe mon peuple avant les tiens décréta Lorenzo

\- Peut-être mais moi je pense à tout le monde avant celui de ma reine répliqua Magnus ayant les yeux verts

\- Juste parce qu'Alec Lightwood est le réceptacle de la reine des dragons que ça y est, tu crois devenir roi se moqua Lorenzo

\- C'est là que tu fais erreur, je ne prétends pas être le roi car je suis le roi des dragons révéla Magnus

\- Foutaise s'écria Lorenzo en lançant une boule de feu sur lui

La boule de feu fut interrompue par une autre boule de feu, Natsu se mit devant Magnus avec Gajeel. Lorenzo fut stupéfait avant de relancer une autre boule de feu, il n'eut pas le temps quand un coup de genou le propulsa contre le mur. Cobra se tenait derrière lui,

\- Je te défends de toucher à mon roi espèce de connard insulta Cobra

\- Ça va aller majesté demanda Wendy en arrivant

\- Très bien même vaut mieux qu'on rentre et laissons-le comme ça proposa Magnus en tournant le dos

Ils se rendirent dans l'appartement, Alec vint le voir après que les chevaliers soient repartis survoler la ville à la recherche de la cachette de Lilith. Il l'embrassa légèrement,

\- Je suppose que ça n'a pas marché supposa Alec

\- Non, mais je crois qu'un petit tour pour voir mon père pourrait peut-être nous aider et heureusement qu'Apsû nous a réconcilié entre-temps commenta Magnus

\- J'ai peur pour toi que tu ailles là-bas souffla Alec

Il lui caressa le visage et l'embrassa passionnément, il alla dans son atelier pour préparer le pentagramme. Alec le regarda faire, le sorcier claqua des doigts et un feu vint alimenter le pentagramme.

\- C'est l'heure que j'y aille lança Magnus

\- Reviens-moi vite glissa Alec en le tenant

\- Je te le promets mon amour alors attendez-nous tous les deux promis Magnus

\- On te le promet répondit Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement avant de se séparer, Alec le regarda sur le point d'entrer dans le pentagramme. Il s'élança et l'attrapa pour l'embrasser encore plus fort, Magnus le serra très fort dans ses bras avant de le relâcher doucement.

\- Je t'aime Alexander confia Magnus en grimaçant de douleur

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le calme après la tempête et la demande de Magnus. Bisous glacées.**


	28. Chapter 27

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **HeateWicth1 : Oh oui je suis sadique, il faut bien que je le suis parce que on m'avait reproché d'un être trop niant-niant au départ quand j'ai commencé à écrire car ils me disaient que je réglais trop vite les choses et ben maintenant je râle dessus mais bon je suis contente que tu es ravie de revoir l'ancienne Alec XD**

 **Maia 0067: "Ramené du bon côté de la force" vaux mieux que tu arrête de regarder Star Wars ou évite d'idolatrer Simon XD**

 **Lavigne 126: J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave et je suis ravie de ramener un peu de réconfort dans ta vie, pour ta scène je ne l'ai jamais penser mais tu m'as cette idée et je vais réfléchir sur la situation XD**

 **Alec Barton: Asmondée ne sera pas tout de suite mais par contre tu vas beaucoup aimer le chapitre XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Et merci à ma Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 27, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 27**_

Magnus se rendit à Edom pour voir son père, Alec vit les flammes s'éteindre après avoir englouti son petit ami. Il tomba à genoux en se tenant son cœur, il ressentait une douleur au niveau de sa poitrine en même temps que Tiamat. Il se reprit et rentra à l'institut, il discuta avec sa famille au sujet de la proposition de Magnus auprès de son père. Luke vint plus tard leur signala la disparition de Clary qui avait été enlevée par Jace, Maryse partit avec lui à la recherche de la cachette de Lilith pendant que Robert alla demander des renforts et expliquer la situation à l'enclave ce qui ne plus pas à Alec. Son père l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'il ferait son possible pour convaincre juste Jia de la situation, il resta sceptique de son insistance mais accepta quand même. L'archer se prépara pendant que Isabelle alla demander de l'aide à Simon qui avait eu des problèmes de son côté avec sa soif de sang mais il avait réussi à se maîtriser grâce au Praetor Lupus, en chemin le noiraud convainquit sa mère de se retirer du combat qui allait venir malgré qu'elle voulait venir pour sauver Jace mais avec l'aide de Luke elle se retira. Ils firent un plan de bataille après que Jocelyn les ait rejoints, Lilith était entrain de faire un rituel pour que l'âme de Jonathan soit connectée avec celle de Clary. Mais avant qu'elle ne termine la fin du rituel un de ses serviteurs vint la voir pour l'informer des intrusions, elle chargea Jace de les exterminer en l'embrassant pour transmettre son pouvoir. Alec était dans une ruelle et se servit de ses sens avant de sourire sinistrement quand il vit le démon sous l'apparence de Jace atterrir devant lui,

\- Bonjour parabataï salua le démon

\- Tu n'es pas mon parabataï mais d'un autre côté tu vas me servir pour me venger de lui sur certains points ricana Alec

Ils s'élancèrent sur l'un et l'autre, le démon voulut lui donner un coup mais il disparut pour réapparaître derrière en lui donnant une pichenette ce qui le fit valser contre le mur assez durement.

\- Tu n'hésites pas à frapper ton frère à ce que je vois constata le démon en essayant le sang qui coulait

\- Bof, il m'a énervé sur certaines choses alors je me venge un peu mais comme tu n'es pas lui alors je peux te taper dessus jusqu'à que tu te décides de quitter son corps sourit Alec froidement

\- Mais si tu me tues, bien tu le tues aussi ricana le démon

Il haussa les épaules et disparut pour lui donner un coup de pied qui le fit glisser sur le sol sur plusieurs mètres, il marcha les mains dans les poches tranquilles. Le démon secoua la tête en se relevant, il fonça de nouveau sur Alec. Il esquiva facilement avant de lui donner une autre pichenette, il se fit envoyer valser contre le mur. Le démon s'enragea de ne pas toucher Alec alors que celui-ci esquivait ses attaques avec une facilité déconcertante, pendant ce temps Luke et Isabelle avec Jocelyn et Simon entrèrent dans le bâtiment.

\- Heureusement qu'Alec s'occupe de Jace en attendant décréta Isabelle

\- Tu as parlé trop vite voilà le comité d'accueil remarqua Luke en voyant les disciples de Lilith

\- Vous deux allez libérer Clary, Luke et moi on s'occupe d'eux proposa Isabelle en déroulant son fouet

\- D'accord, viens Simon demanda Jocelyn

Ils s'en allèrent en les laissant affronter les disciples de Lilith, ils montèrent à l'étage quand un autre groupe vint les stopper mais Jocelyn s'en occupa pendant que Simon alla libérer Clary. Alec se récura le nez en se tournant sur le côté pour éviter un coup du démon, il lui fit un croche-pied et il tomba.

\- Franchement tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir quitter son corps demanda Alec en passant une main dans ses cheveux

\- Sûr après t'avoir tué ce qui causera une grande douleur à Jace ricana le démon

\- Si tu arrives déjà me toucher se moqua Alec

Il s'énerva encore plus et attaqua de nouveau le noiraud, celui-ci l'évita avant de lui donner un coup de poing ce qui le fit cracher du sang.

\- Jace je sais que tu m'entends à l'intérieur alors réveilles-toi et chasse ce crétin démon de ton corps si tu ne veux que je te botte le cul déclara Alec

\- Je te dis que ton frère n'ait plus de ce monde répliqua le démon

Il fit un sourire sinistre et le prit par le col pour le plaquer contre le mur, ses yeux étaient reptiliens. Il fit un sourire sinistre quand le démon lui donna un coup de poing dans le visage, il le relâcha et recula avant de le regarder avec du sang coulant sur le coin de sa bouche. Il lécha le sang avec sa langue,

\- On dirait que je vais devoir te botter le cul Jace susurra Alec froidement

Il disparut et donna un coup de poing violent au démon qui s'encastra dans le mur, il le prit par les cheveux et lui donna un coup de genou dans le visage. Le démon cracha du sang, il le propulsa contre les bennes à ordures. Il marcha lentement vers lui quand il sentit l'odeur de son amant derrière lui, celui-ci vint l'enlacer par-derrière en l'embrassant dans le cou.

\- Laisse-moi faire maintenant susurra Magnus

Il passa devant lui et fit une grosse boule de feu qu'il projeta sur le démon, celui-ci se fit projeter contre le mur. Il se tient la tête en criant, Lilith sentit la connexion se briser avec son serviteur.

\- NON cria Lilith

Le démon se tenait la tête avant qu'il recrache une substance noire qui devint des cendres, Jace se retrouva déboussolé avant de voir le couple devant lui.

\- Alec reconnu Jace

\- Enfin te voilà souffla Alec

\- Je suis désolé s'excusa Jace

\- Ce n'est rien va chercher Clary maintenant proposa Alec

Il hocha la tête et s'en alla en laissant le couple derrière lui, à peine que Jace était parti Alec s'effondra dans les bras de Magnus. Il le rattrapa et le tient dans ses bras,

\- Tout va bien s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Oui, j'étais inquiet pour toi répondit Alec

\- Je suis là maintenant rassura Magnus

Jace arriva dans le hall et aida Luke et Isabelle à combattre les disciples de Lilith, Ils eurent peur en voyant Jace. Celui-ci usa de son pouvoir et vainquit les démons, Izzy vint près de lui avant de le gifler assez fort.

\- Je suppose que je l'ai mérité déduisit Jace

\- Ouais et tu mérites plus que ça à mon avis gronda Isabelle

\- Plus tard il faut que je sauve Clary pensa Jace

Il se rendit là-haut,entre-temps Simon réussit à libérer Clary de ses chaînes.

\- Il faut qu'on détruise le tombeau de mon frère décréta Clary

\- Quoi Sébastian demanda Simon

\- Non Jonathan est Sébastian enfin bref il faut qu'on le détruise, je vais divertir Lilith pendant ce temps toi détruit-le tombeau de Jonathan expliqua Clary

\- D'accord accepta Simon

Il se cacha pendant que Clary provoquait Lilith, celle-ci s'approcha avant d'être soumis à la rune de lumière de la rousse.

\- MAINTENANT SIMON cria Clary

Le vampire vint près du tombeau et frapper sur la vitre ce qui mit en rage la reine des enfers, elle repoussa Clary avant de s'en prendre Simon. Mais celui-ci réussit à se défendre, Lilith cria avant d'exploser dans une lumière vive. La tour se mit à trembler violemment, Jace arriva dans les ruines et s'inquiéta quand il vit une main remonter à la surface. Simon aida Clary à relever, Jace les aida avant de se méfier de lui.

\- C'est moi rassura Jace

\- Jace souffla Clary en le prenant dans ses bras

Elle se mit à le gifler ce qui le fit soupirer, ils descendirent en bas plus tard. Jocelyn les rejoint avant de remarquer l'absence d'Alec,

\- Il est où Alec demanda Jocelyn

\- Je crois que je l'ai laissé avec Magnus et à mon avis, on va attendre avant de les chercher grimaça Jace en frottant sa rune

\- Attends, ils sont entrain de s'envoyer en l'air conclu Isabelle

\- Tu les connais par cœur, ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher ses deux là pire que des lapins soupira Jace

Ils décidèrent d'aller chercher le couple, quand ils arrivèrent ils virent que l'intuition de Jace était bonne car Magnus avait commencé à déshabiller Alec en plein ruelle. Il était entrain de l'embrasser dans le cou en lui faisant plein de suçon et ils entendirent un raclement de gorge. Ils tournèrent la tête synchro et virent tout le monde les regarder. Jace les regardait dépité alors que Izzy et Clary riaient, Simon faisait un sourire gêné alors que Luke et Jocelyn étaient rouge.

\- Vous ne pouviez pas attendre quelques minutes avant de nous interrompre soupira Magnus en se reculant

Alec soupira de frustration et s'arrangea de son mieux, ils rentrèrent à l'institut. Maryse gifla Jace qui soupira longuement devant les gifles qu'il recevait, elle le prit dans ses bras en pleurant.

\- Ne refais plus jamais ça plus jamais Jace, je ne veux pas perdre mes enfants. J'ai failli perdre Max et maintenant toi alors ne me refais plus ça pleura Maryse

\- Je suis désolé maman, je te le promets que je ne ferai plus jamais ça promis Jace

Ils se séparèrent en souriant, le blond renifla une odeur de brûlé avant de crier de douleur en frottant ses fesses. Il tourna vers Vera qui souriait, il l'a pris dans ses bras aussi. De l'autre côté Lilith réussit à ramener le corps de Jonathan en sécurité à Edom,

\- Patience mon fils bientôt tu pourrais revenir à la vie promit Lilith

Quelques jours plus tard tout semblait être revenu à la normal, Jace avait eu des nouvelles de sa grand-mère qui grâce à Vera était encore en vie. Il se rendit plus tard à Idris pour présenter ses excuses, bien sûr il reçut une gifle de sa part ce qui avait fait rire Alec et Vera qui l'avaient accompagné. Le noiraud se réveilla dans le lit et s'étira, il sentit une paire de lèvres venir l'embrasser dans son cou et descendre le long de son dos. Il soupira d'aise avant de tourner la tête pour embrasser son amant, ils sourirent longuement.

\- Petit-déjeuner au lit proposa Magnus

\- Avec joie sourit Alec

Il claqua des doigts et fit apparaître un plateau avec plein de victuailles, ils mangèrent le petit déjeuner en discutant avant de s'embrasser de nouveau.

\- Quand est-ce que tu dois te rendre à l'institut questionna Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

\- Dans un moment donc nous pouvons prendre autant de temps que nous voulons susurra Alec d'une voix sensuelle

Il lui caressa le torse avant de se diriger le sud ce qui fit grogner son amant, ils se firent des caresses sensuelles. Alec bascula son amant sur le lit et l'embrassa sauvagement, ils étaient sur le point de faire l'amour quand la fratrie débarqua dans la chambre.

\- ALEC, On-par l'ange s'écria Jace

Isabelle arriva derrière lui et vit le couple complètement nu dans le lit, elle éclata de rire alors que Clary toussa gênée. Le couple soupira de frustration,

\- Vous ne pouviez pas arriver un peu plus tard râla Alec en se relevant

\- Nous ne savions pas que vous étiez sur le point de vous envoyer en l'air rigola Isabelle

\- Maintenant vous le savez gronda Alec en se rendant dans la salle de bain

Ils virent la nudité de leur frère alors qu'avant celui-ci aurait été gêné, il s'habilla et rejoignit son amant dans le lit. Il l'embrassa langoureusement,

\- On remet ça ce soir proposa Alec

\- Tiens tes paroles Shadowhunter gloussa Magnus

Il rejoint sa fratrie dans le salon, il prit ses armes qui étaient dans une armoire. Il suivit sa fratrie en mettant son bas de masque, ils arrivèrent près de l'endroit ou il y avait un groupe de vampires qui n'était pas du clan de Raphaël sévissaient. Ils sautèrent sur eux, Alec les réduit en cendres un peu énervé.

\- A cause de vous j'ai raté la meilleure partie jambe en l'air que j'allais à voir s'enragea Alec

Il disparut parmi eux et leur donna plus de coup ce qui les réduits en bouilli, pendant ce temps Magnus s'était rendu à Aragon en volant. Il atterrit où Ignir et le conseil des dragons vinrent l'accueillir.

\- Magnus, quel plaisir de te voir salua Ignir

\- Bonjour Ignir salua Magnus

\- Que se passe-t-il demanda Grandine

\- Rien de grave, juste vous avertir d'une grande nouvelle sourit Magnus

Il leur révéla ce qu'il comptait faire avec Alec, le conseil approuva sa décision. Plus tard il se rendit à l'institut en s'assurant que son amant était absent, il se dirigea vers le bureau directorial. Il toqua et entra dans le bureau, il sourit en voyant Robert et Maryse entrain de discuter sur un dossier.

\- Magnus as-tu besoin de quelque chose questionna Maryse

\- Oui, et j'aurai besoin de vous deux expliqua Magnus

\- Ah bon, tout va bien avec Alec s'inquiéta Robert

\- Rassurez-vous, tout va bien. Je voudrais juste vous parler tous les deux, en clair je voudrais vous demander la main de votre fils proposa Magnus en s'asseyant

\- Tu veux nous demander la main d'Alec surpris Robert

\- Oui, je voudrais votre approbation et votre bénédiction, normalement je vous le demande avec celle de Tiamat sourit Magnus en disant la dernière partie doucement

Les parents d'Alec le regardèrent devant son air absent et il se reprit en regardant de nouveau les parents de son petit ami, Robert passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je me suis préparé depuis toujours pour Isabelle mais pas pour Alec mais je sais pas te dire non en sachant ta puissance et celle de ton hôte sourit Robert

\- En clair nous t'accordons la main d'Alec, et tu as notre bénédiction renchérie Maryse

Il les remercia avant de se lever pour y aller, il allait sortir quand Robert l'interpella.

\- J'espère que vous allez adopter rapidement des enfants parce que je veux avoir des petits-enfants gloussa Robert ce qui fit rire Maryse

\- Alexander, ne vous a pas expliqué qu'on n'adoptera pas lâcha Magnus

\- Comment ça demanda Maryse

\- Vous aurez des petits enfants mais autrement ricana Magnus en sortant du bureau

Il les laissa dans le doute par ses paroles, il se rendit dans la salle de l'opération pour voir son petit ami revenir de missions. Alec le vit et disparu pour réapparaître devant lui, Magnus le prit par la hanche et abaissa son masque pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Ils entendirent des raclements de gorge, ils tournèrent la tête pour voir la fratrie les regarder avec amusement et avec dépit.

\- Vous savez il y a un truc qui s'appelle douche froide ricana Jace

\- On a essayé mais c'est devenu trop chaud répliqua Magnus en abaissant sa main sur le postérieur d'Alec

Le blond roula des yeux, le couple rentra chez eux avant de se jeter sur l'un et l'autre. Plus tard Alec était allongé sur le lit et Magnus faisait rouler un raisin sur lui,

\- Dis chéri ça te dirait un petit voyage tous les deux proposa Magnus

\- Où demanda Alec

\- Je ne sais pas d'ailleurs Apsû m'a proposé quelques lieux répondit Magnus

\- D'accord, j'accepte de partir en voyage avec toi sourit Alec

\- Et l'enclave, tu les oublies sourit Magnus en sachant sa réponse

\- L'enclave, je les emmerde ricana Alec

Il ricana avant d'embrasser sa peau, il remonta ses lèvres jusqu'à ceux de son petit ami. Il soupira d'aise en sentant ses caresses sur sa peau, ils firent l'amour de nouveau. Une semaine plus tard Alec était en réunion avec le monde obscur, ils étaient entrain de s'expliquer sur la menace de Lilith.

\- On a réussi à la contrer mais on ne sait pas pour Jonathan révéla Alec

\- Je vois, si ce bâtard se pointe qu'est-ce que l'enclave compte faire questionna Raphaël

\- Je le secoue les puces s'ils ne foutent rien nargua Alec

\- Tu risques de t'attirer de gros ennuis alerta Luke

\- S'ils font cela, ils risquent de m'avoir sur le dos en plus du peuple des dragons déclara Magnus

\- De plus ma reine est d'accord avec ce que vous proposez décréta Méliorn

\- D'ailleurs comment le royaume va, à cause de cette garce votre force s'est amenuisé s'inquiéta Alec

\- Ça peux aller, le peuple féerique va s'en remettre rassura Méliorn

Il hocha la tête et discuta sur d'autres sujets avant d'ajourner la réunion, après la réunion Raphaël resta en arrière pour parler avec le couple.

\- Je voudrais vous inviter tous les deux proposa Raphaël

\- Tu veux inviter papa pour une présentation nargua Magnus

\- Non, juste comme ça et aussi pour mieux connaître Alec souffla Raphaël

Alec sourit et aurait juré que le vampire aurait rougis s'il avait été encore humain, il accepta le dîner. Ils sortirent de la salle de réunion quand Isabelle vint les rejoindre avec un grand sourire,

\- On sort ce soir alors on vous propose de venir proposa Isabelle

\- Ça te gêne pas demanda Alec en se tournant vers son petit ami

\- Non au contraire je te prends dans mon bureau susurra Magnus dans son oreille

Il sourit encore plus et se tourna pour l'embrasser chastement, le sorcier alla en premier à son club. Le noiraud se rendit dans son ancienne chambre pour se préparer, Vera apparut pendant qu'il prenait sa douche.

\- Je pourrais venir proposa Vera

\- D'accord, mais tu rentres avec nous ou tu rentres à l'institut après demanda Alec en le regardant

\- Je rentre avec vous parce que je ne veux pas entendre Jace vomir ses tripes dans les toilettes grimaça Vera

Il ria avant de rentrer dans sa chambre pour se changer, dans le hall sa fratrie l'attendait en râlant.

\- La ponctualité n'est plus son fort en dirait brailla Jace en mettant la main dans sa poche

\- Ce qui était loin d'être ton cas aussi Jace nargua Alec an apparaissant avec Vera sur son épaule

\- Là tu vas enflammer Magnus dans cette tenue gloussa Isabelle

Il était habillé d'une veste sans manches en cuir avec des boutons en argent, il portait un pantalon en cuir. Il avait ses boucles d'oreilles dont l'un d'eux était pendant avec un rubis, il avait ses mitaines noires et ses cheveux étaient lâchés derrière son dos. Comme il faisait froid, il avait mis une veste en cuir longue avec des lacets. Vera était habillée d'un débardeur noir avec une jupe plissée courte blanche avec des bottes noires, ils se rendirent au Pandémonium. Arrivées là-bas beaucoup de personnes dans la boîte regardèrent le groupe arrivé surtout Alec, ils s'assirent dans un coin. Ils commandèrent leur verre avant qu'Alec se lève pour aller danser, comme à son habitude il fut entouré par des personnes qui essayèrent de le tripoter. Magnus regarda la scène du haut de son bureau, il se leva et rejoignit le groupe qui buvait leur boisson.

\- Dis donc tu sais que ton petit ami est entrain de se faire tripoter par des pervers en manque lança Jace

\- Je sais mais je vais les faire fuir dans quelques minutes ne t'en fait pas rassura Magnus en jetant un coup d'œil à son petit ami

\- Tu le laisses un peu s'amuser conclu Izzy

Il hocha la tête en souriant joueur, Alec bougeait ses hanches au rythme de la musique. Un vampire et une fée se collèrent près de lui pendant qu'un loup-garou encouragé par ses amis s'approcha d'Alec, il rejeta sa tête en fermant les yeux. Le vampire commença à le tripoter alors que la fée collait ses seins sur le torse d'Alec, le loup-garou gronda contre eux pour les menacer, le sorcier sourit devant la scène.

\- Tu comptes faire quoi avant qu'ils commencent à déshabiller Alec sur la piste de danse demanda Jace inquiet pour son parabataï

\- Ne t'en fais pas blondi, ils ne vont pas en arriver jusqu'à là voyons mais j'attends que mon Alec s'amuse encore un peu avant que je vienne m'amuser avec lui ricana Magnus en se léchant les lèvres

\- Ok en clair tu vas juste attendre soupira Jace

Le blond comprit que le sorcier ne ferait rien, il soupira et observa son frère entrain de se faire tripoter de toute part. Le loup-garou vint toucher Alec au niveau des fesses en dansant avec lui lascivement, le chasseur sourit avant de s'éloigner totalement du loup-garou en voyant son insistance. Il revint à la charge en essayant de l'attraper par le bras quand une main lui serra assez fortement son bras, il leva la tête pour voir Magnus lui tenir le bras. Il claqua des doigts avec son autre main et la musique s'arrêta net, tous se tournèrent vers eux.

\- Tu as le droit de regarder ou de danser avec lui mais on ne touche pas à ce qu'il m'appartient menaça Magnus en jetant un coup d'œil à tout le monde

Le loup-garou déglutit devant son regard froid, le sorcier le relâcha et il put partir rapidement. Il remit la musique et tout le monde en profita, l'asiatique sentit une main caresser son torse. Il commença à froncer les sourcils avant de sourire en reconnaissant la main, il la prit et le contourna pour que son amant soit en face de lui. Il posa les mains sur ses hanches et dansa lentement avec lui,

\- Arrête d'attirer la convoitise mon amour susurra Magnus

\- Jaloux se moqua Alec

\- Comme toi non nargua Magnus en mordant son oreille

Il haleta et lui crocheta la nuque pour qu'il puisse approfondir l'échange, il détourna la tête un peu sur le côté pour lui permettre de l'embrasser passionnément. Ils se rendirent dans le bureau de Magnus n'y tenant plus, le groupe avait vu la scène.

\- Bande de lapins se moqua Jace

\- Au moins eux ils s'amusent nargua Isabelle

Plus tard Alec se déversa sur son amant qui se déversa en lui dans un grondement de jouissance, celui-ci se retira de lui et l'embrassa.

\- La prochaine fois tu me prends sur la table proposa Alec d'une voix coquine

\- Entendu, je verse de l'alcool sur toi en même temps susurra Magnus

Il gloussa en l'embrassant dans le cou étant sur lui, il lui caressa le dos. Il se redressa et regarda le bureau malgré qu'il ait le sexe de son amant encore lui, ils étaient dans le canapé en cuir du bureau.

\- Nous avons presque baptisés tous ton bureau c'est génial non ricana Alec

\- Oh que oui la prochaine fois on baptisera mon atelier qu'en dis-tu proposa Magnus en caressant sa cuisse

\- Hum en effet c'est une bonne éventualité glissa Alec

\- On rentre, même si j'aime te prendre mon bureau je préfère le faire dans notre lit sourit Magnus

\- D'accord et on déterminera qui va être menotté ce soir nargua Alec en se levant

Le sperme de Magnus coula entre ses cuisses ce qui fit grogner celui-ci de ravissement, il fit un portail et ils se rendirent tous les deux chez eux. Ils refirent l'amour encore une fois, le lendemain Alec se rendit à l'institut les mains dans les poches. Vera apparut sur son épaule un peu mécontente,

\- Je suis désolé, je t'avais complètement oublié hier soir s'excusa Alec

\- Ce n'est rien rassures-toi, de toute façon je ne voulais pas te déranger avec Magnus gloussa Vera

Il rigola avant de rentrer dans la salle des opérations, Jace était entrain de parler avec Underhill.

\- Même les lapins ne tirent pas autant leurs coups que vous brailla Jace

\- Et alors mon petit ami me satisfait et si tu n'arrives pas avec Clary, ce n'est pas ma faute se moqua Alec en disparaissant

\- TU ES UN SALE TORDU PERVERT ET COMPLETEMENT OBSEDE EN PLUS JE PEUX TRES BIEN SATISFAIRE MA COPINE cria Jace dans tout l'institut

Il arriva dans le bureau de sa mère, il croisa le visage sévère de sa mère avec le visage rouge de Clary et le sourire narquois de sa sœur.

\- Salut salua Alec nonchalamment en s'asseyant dans le canapé

\- Alec pourquoi est-ce que tu es en retard et aussi je t'ai dit d'arrêter de provoquer ton frère gronda Maryse

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute s'il n'arrive pas à satisfaire Clary au pieu râla Alec

Elle soupira en se massant les tempes, sa sœur gloussa amusée alors que Clary ne savait plus où se mettre.

\- Alors tu as des dossiers pour moi ou je dois veiller sur le moniteur qu'un démon se pointe et fasse son connard pour qu'on aille lui botter le cul questionna Alec

\- Tu dois voir aller voir le nouveau chef de la nouvelle meute qui s'est formé récemment déclara Maryse en lui donnant un dossier

Il le prit et le lis avant de disparaître, il apparut dans le hall. Il mit son bas de masque avant de faire un sourire sardonique

\- C'est parti ricana Alec

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre des vacances bien mérité et la demonstration de force de Vera. Bisous glacés.**


	29. Chapter 28

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **HelateWitch1: "Hachi voit les hommes en blouse chercher Hekate" je vous jure que je ne l'ai pas vu " les hommes repartent et Hachi va voit dans un terrier de lapin" Hekate tu peux sortir "Hachi voit Bug Bunny en train de manger un carotte et me demander quoi de neuf docteur" désolé mauvaise pioche HEKATE tu peux sortir XD ravie que tu as aimée la baston j'ai voulu faire autrement que l'original, je pense que c'est le contraire avec Jace il va encore râler pour les deux XD**

 **Maia 0067: Il va beaucoup continuer l'embêter son frère rassure-toi et oui Magnus va le faire dans ce chapitre**

 **Lavigne 126: Oh mince j'espère que ce cancer peut être rapidement être guéris mais j'espère que le chapitre que jete propose avec deux de tes scène va te faire réjouir**

 **Alec Barton: Je crois que tu vas aller faire un partie d'echecs dans ce chapitre XD**

 **Anonyme45: A toi d'en juger XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 28, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 28**_

Alec bailla en évitant un coup de Clary, il baissa la tête avant de disparaître pour réapparaître derrière elle et lui toucha l'épaule avec son doigt. Elle se fit envoyer valser sur le sol sur plusieurs mètres ce qui lui fit perdre son arme, elle se releva et se jeta sur le noiraud pour commencer un corps-à-corps. Elle donna des coups de poing et des coups de pied, l'archer lui frôla légèrement le bras ce qui la poussa sur le côté. Elle était essoufflée par l'effort alors que son adversaire était à peine essoufflée, elle roula sur le côté pour prendre son bâton et se jeta de nouveau sur Alec. Un mois était passé depuis la disparition de Lilith avec le corps de Jonathan, malgré ça ils pouvaient respirer un peu. Ils étaient toujours inquiets à leur sujet, l'enclave avait demandé à tous ses chasseurs de rester sur leur garde. Ignir et le conseil dirent le même conseil au couple royal, ils étaient invités très prochainement à Aragon. Magnus n'avait pas encore fait sa demande en mariage à Alec malgré que tous le savaient à part l'intéressé, il attendait le bon moment pour l'emmener en voyage pour lui demander en mariage. Mais avec leurs travails respectifs impossibles de partir pour le moment, Maryse et Robert étaient entrain de négocier avec Jia pour accorder à leur fils aîné un peu de repos pour aller en vacances avec le sorcier. Le réceptacle esquiva un coup de bâton avant de prendre son Katana pour commencer un duel avec Clary, celle-ci serra les dents en donnant tout ce qu'elle avait. Il disparut et réapparut derrière elle et avant qu'elle puisse voir, elle fut projeter sur le sol avec le jeune homme qui la menaçait avec le fourreau de son épée.

\- Tu progressive vite grâce à Jace constata Alec

\- Mais j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre sourit Clary

Il lui tendit la main qu'elle accepta pour se remettre debout, elle rangea le bâton. Vera entra dans la salle en baillant, elle remarqua un bleu sur son épaule. Elle vint soigner le bleu sur son épaule,

\- Merci Vera remercia Clary

\- De rien, alors l'entraînement était bon demanda Vera

\- Difficile de l'attaquer,il est trop rapide ria Clary

\- Ça s'est vrai riait Vera en regardant son maître

Il ria à leurs rires avant de disparaître pour réapparaître près de Jace, celui-ci regarda son frère près de lui.

\- Tu as entraîné Clary aujourd'hui déduisit Jace

\- Ouais et elle est très forte par contre complimenta Alec

\- Je sais sourit Jace de fierté

Alec roula des yeux avant de s'installer devant le moniteur, il surveilla les activités démoniaques. Il mit ses jambes sur la table en croisant les bras derrière sa tête, Jace regarda l'hologramme pour voir un quelconque signalement. Maryse sortit de son bureau pour venir voir Alec, elle le frappa sur la tête avec le dossier pour qu'il retire ses pieds.

\- Je ne t'es pas élevé comme ça gronda Maryse

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maman demanda Alec nonchalamment

\- J'aurais besoin que tu ailles déposer des dossiers à chaque représentant du monde obscur répondit Maryse en lui transmettant le dossier

\- Je vois, on peut les envoyer par message de feu sourit Alec narquoisement

\- Alec s'indigna Maryse

\- D'accord j'irai souffla Alec en se levant

\- Je viens avec toi proposa Jace

\- Non, j'aurais besoin de toi pour un autre travail intervient Isabelle en arrivant

Il soupira et hocha la tête en allant aidant sa sœur dans la salle d'armes, Alec se rendit d'abord à l'hôtel Dumort pour déposer le dossier. Les vampires vinrent le voir dehors, Lily lui sourit.

\- Raphaël est là questionna Alec

\- Ouais, allez viens invita Lily

Ils rentrèrent dans l'hôtel Dumort, il donna le dossier à Raphaël qui le lit.

\- Je vois, je lirai ce dossier que l'enclave m'envoie promit Raphaël

\- Bon je te laisse parce que j'ai encore d'autres tournés à faire en plus je voudrais rentrer de bonne heure pour être avec Magnus sourit Alec

\- De toutes façons je t'enverrais un message de feu déclara Raphaël

Il hocha la tête avant de disparaître et réapparaître devant l'entrée de l'hôte, il se rendit au royaume des fées et puis au restaurant de Luke. A la fin il se rendit dans l'appartement de son amant, celui-ci était entrain de s'entraîner à l'épée. Le noiraud regarda l'entraînement avec un sourire avide sur les lèvres car celui-ci était entrain de s'entraîner torse nu sur la terrasse en haut, le sorcier sentit la présence de son petit ami derrière lui. Il se retourna pour voir son regard rempli de désir pour lui,

\- Coucou bébé salua Magnus

\- Salut, je suis venue te remettre un dossier de l'enclave pour chaque représentant du monde obscur révéla Alec en montrant le dossier

Il regarda le dossier et claqua des doigts pour qu'il apparaisse dans son atelier plus tard, le chasseur commença à caresser le torse en sueur de son amant. Il se mordit les lèvres avec gourmandise en commençant à l'embrasser dans le cou, il respira l'odeur de musc et de bois de santal de son homme. Celui-ci le prit la hanche, il l'embrassa dans ses cheveux.

\- Je vais prendre une douche comme je pue la transpiration commenta Magnus

\- Plus tard ta douche, laisse-moi en profiter de ton odeur susurra Alec d'un plein de désir

Il ricana malicieusement et entraîna son amant dans leur appartement, ils firent l'amour bestialement. Magnus ressortit de la douche et regarda Alec endormi sur le lit, il sourit en voyant que les draps étaient avachis parterre durant leur étreinte brûlante. Le noiraud ne cachait rien de sa nudité, ses cheveux étaient étalés sur l'oreiller sur lequelle il dormait. Il s'approcha de lui et fit remonter ses mains sur sa peau jusqu'à son visage,

\- Termine ce que tes doigts ont commencé gémit Alec en se réveillant

Il ricana avant de se pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser passionnément, Alec lui crocheta la nuque pour approfondir l'échange. Ils refirent l'amour encore une fois, Magnus se réveilla un peu plus tard en sentant l'odeur de la nourriture. Il se leva en mettant son peignoir, il se rendit dans la cuisine pour voir son petit ami entrain de faire à manger. Il se retourna vers lui,

\- Enfin te voilà réveillé sourit Alec

\- Difficile de continuer de dormir avec l'odeur exquise de tes plats, sourit Magnus

Il gloussa avant de passer à table tous les deux, ils étaient blotti dans le lit et ils s'endormirent. Le lendemain Alec se rendit comme à son habitude à l'institut, il vit Jace et Isabelle entrain de faire un bras de fer. Vera était entrain de rire et apparut près de lui,

\- Alors que se passe-t-il questionna Alec

\- Disons qu'ils se sont lancer dans un concours sur qui était le plus fort ria Vera

\- Je vois gloussa Alec

Isabelle gagna son bras de fer contre le blond, celui-ci se mit à râler.

\- J'ai gagné nargua Isabelle

\- On recommence proposa Jace

\- Non, je reste sur ma victoire ou je t'ai battu Jace Herondale déclara Isabelle

\- Alec, mon parabataï préféré s'il te plait supplia Jace

\- Tu te démerdes avec elle, moi je vais voir maman dans son bureau se moqua Alec

Il eut la mâchoire décrochée devant l'air nonchalamment de son frère, celui-ci se dirigea vers le bureau de sa mère. Il apparut dans le canapé,

\- Tu as fait ce que je t'ai dit demanda Maryse

\- Ouais, j'ai tout fait comme tu me l'as dis maman répondit Alec

Maryse croisa les mains sous son menton en le regardant, Alec se récura les oreilles.

\- Un problème maman questionna Alec

\- Rien juste que j'ai dû mal parfois à réaliser que tu n'es plus ce petit garçon pour qui je chantais le soir sourit Maryse

Il sourit sincèrement en regardant sa mère, il se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Même si j'ai grandi, je reste ton petit garçon malgré tout avoua Alec

Elle le serra dans ses bras en souriant, Jace toqua à la porte et les vit enlacer.

\- Désolé mais on a repéré une activité démoniaque signala Jace

\- J'arrive répondit Alec en relâchant sa mère

Il rejoint son parabataï en laissant sa mère gérer les dossiers administratifs, l'archer alla prendre son arc et ses flèches et rejoignit sa fratrie avec Clary.

\- Simon nous rejoint sur place avertis Clary

\- Au moins il nous servira de bouclier se moqua Jace ce qui fit rire Alec

\- Les gars, gronda Isabelle

Ils cessèrent de rire avant de se mettre en route, Alec mis son bas de masque sur son visage et disparut pour réapparaître près d'eux. Simon les rejoignit un quart d'heure plus tard, ils marchèrent quand Alec s'arrêta en se servant de ses sens.

\- Où est-il questionna Jace en sortant son épée

\- A deux heures et il n'est pas seul, il y a un autre à quatre heures derrière nous repéra Alec en bandant son arc

Les deux démons sautèrent sur eux, Alec fit un sourire sadique et tira avec rapidité ses flèches sur eux. Clary les aida du mieux qu'elle pouvait, Izzy l'électrocuta avec son fouet pendant que Jace lui trancha ses membres. Simon se servait de ses pouvoirs de vampire pour les aider, l'un des démons envoya Isabelle dans le décor avant de se faire rattraper par Alec.

\- Ces deux-là sont vraiment coriaces constata Isabelle

\- Peut-être sourit Alec froidement

Sa sœur frémit devant son sourire froid, il s'avança et sortit son Katana. Il disparut et réapparut derrière le démon pour le trancher en deux ce qui le réduit en cendres. L'autre démon se rua sur lui avant de recevoir un coup de pied qui éclata sa cervelle, il fut réduit en cendres très rapidement. Il passa une main sur ses vêtements pour retirer les cendres, Jace s'approcha de lui.

\- Tu aurais pu faire ça depuis un moment râla Jace

\- Eh il faut bien que vous vous débrouilliez de temps en temps car ce n'est pas fun quand tu fais tout toi-même expliqua Alec

Il ria avant de tapoter l'épaule de son frère, ils se rendirent dans le bar pour boire un verre pour fêter après avoir envoyé un message à leur mère. Alec était assis nonchalamment sur la banquette à côté d'Isabelle, près d'elle se tenait Clary qui était assis juste à côté de Jace. Simon se tenait en face d'Izzy, ils commandèrent à boire. Maia ramena leurs boissons non sans avoir plaisanté avec eux,

\- Magnus va venir nous rejoindre demanda Clary

\- Pas ce soir, il a rendez-vous avec un client à lui en Belgique et il ne sera pas de retour avant un bon moment répondit Alec

\- Donc tu seras en manque de sexe se moqua Jace

\- Qui te dit que je serai en manque de sexe, il y a un téléphone et un portail pour ça non gloussa Alec

\- Ok vous êtes des obsédés râla Jace ce qui fit rire les autres

\- Oui des obsédés amoureux, sourit Alec amoureusement

La porte s'ouvrit sur des bandes d'étudiants universitaires assez bruyants, ils allèrent s'asseoir en commandant à boire. Vera entra dans le bar, elle était habillée d'un col roulé sans manches noires avec une jupe évasée rouge et des cuissards noirs. Ses cheveux étaient en queue de cheveux, elle sourit ayant repéré le groupe.

\- Waouh Vera est très belle dans ses vêtements, on dirait qu'elle est plus âgée remarqua Clary

\- Dommage qu'elle ne se maquille pas bouda Isabelle

\- Qu'importe que tu essayes de la convaincre, elle ne se maquillera jamais sourit Alec

\- Normal elle est toujours avec toi, à force elle a pris toutes tes mauvaises habitudes se renfrogna Isabelle

\- Pas ma faute si elle est ma gardienne ricana Alec

Vera s'approcha de leur table et s'assit près d'Alec qui lui fit une place près de lui,

\- Comment tu as fait pour nous retrouver questionna Jace

\- J'ai simplement suivit ton odeur nauséabonde nargua Vera

\- Sale peste insulta Jace

\- Non j'ai suivi mon cristal jusqu'ici révéla Vera en sortant son cristal de sa poche

\- Il est joli ton collier complimenta Simon

\- Merci sourit Vera

Alec lui caressa les cheveux, ils discutèrent entre eux malgré le bruit que faisait le groupe d'étudiants qui criait fort. Ils ne firent pas attention à eux mais les bruits qu'ils faisant irritaient Vera et Alec dû à leurs sens développés,

\- Ils commencent vraiment à m'agacer s'irrita Vera

\- Je sais mais ne les écoute pas, fais le vide dans ta tête conseilla Alec en l'embrassant dans ses cheveux

Elle se blottit contre lui comme un enfant en quête de câlin avec son parent, plus tard Vera bailla en posant la tête dans le creux du cou de son maître.

\- Tu veux rentrer chuchota Alec

\- Je ne veux pas gâcher la soirée murmura Vera

\- Vas-y rentres, de toute façon je vais rentrer aussi comme Magnus n'est pas là expliqua Alec

Elle hocha la tête et se leva en s'étirant, il sourit en la regardant partir. Vera était sur le point de partir quand l'un des jeunes vint l'accoster,

\- Hé ma mignonne, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne viens pas t'amuser avec nous proposa l'étudiant ivre-mort

\- Désolée je ne suis pas intéressé par toi réfuta Vera

Alec observa la scène avec intérêts, le groupe regarda la scène aussi.

\- Alec, vaux mieux que tu ailles l'aider conseilla Isabelle

\- Laisse là faire, elle sait se défendre répondit Alec

Vera se retourna pour partir quand l'étudiant s'agrippa à son bras, elle se retourna et agrippa à son tour le bras du jeune homme et lui fit un bras en clefs. Il cria de douleur, ses compagnons de beuverie essayèrent de l'aider en s'attaquant à Vera. Elle donna un coup de pied à l'un d'eux sans relâcher sa victime, elle le poussa sur ses compagnons.

\- Sale garce, tu vas payer. Viens dehors qu'on te règle ton compte menaça l'étudiant

Elle les regarda froidement, Alec esquissa un sourire en voyant ses yeux de dragons. Ses yeux étaient rouges avec les pupilles fendues à l'intérieur, elle se retourna sans faire attention à eux. Elle se rendit dehors où le groupe la suivit et l'encercla, Alec se leva et sortit dehors en s'adossant au mur.

\- Vera appela Alec

Elle se tourna vers lui d'un mouvement de tête,

\- Fais ça vite et évite les dégâts déclara Alec en passant une main dans ses cheveux

\- D'accord sourit Vera

Elle se tourna vers le groupe en souriant sadiquement, la fratrie sortit du bar pour regarder Vera encerclé.

\- Alec interpella Izzy inquiète

\- Observe conseilla Alec

Ils observèrent la dragonne sur le point de se battre, Jace remarqua le faciès de Vera qui était semblable à Alec pendant un combat. L'étudiant sauta sur elle, celle-ci l'évita facile avant de lui donner un coup de genou dans le ventre. Il cracha du sang et de la salive, un de ses compagnons fonça sur elle. Elle disparut et lui donna un coup de pied retourné, les autres se jetèrent sur elle mais elle se défendait avec aise ce qui étonna les autres. Elle mit parterre le groupe à elle toute seule, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux d'une manière snob. Alec vint près d'elle en lui ébouriffant ses cheveux,

\- La prochaine fois apprenez à respecter une fille se moqua Alec

Vera sourit avant de disparaître pour réapparaître sur son épaule, ils rentrèrent à l'institut. Quelques jours plus tard Magnus claqua des doigts pour boucler ses valises et ceux d'Alec, celui-ci vint l'enlacer par-derrière.

\- Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes demanda Alec en l'embrassant dans le cou

\- Tu verras et ça ne sers à rien que tu te serves de tes lèvres pour me faire plier ricana Magnus

\- Très bien, je ne sais pas où tu m'emmènes mais une chose est sûre c'est que tu vas prendre deux chambres à part se renfrogna Alec en allant dans le salon

Il soupira en sortant une boîte de bague dans sa poche, il expédia les valises dans leur lieu de vacances. Il entra dans le salon pour voir son petit ami assis dans le canapé entrain de jouer avec sa boucle d'oreille,

\- Bon on y va proposa Magnus en claquant des doigts

Il le suit de l'autre côté, il arriva et vit des auréoles boréales. Il fut ébahi par la vision,

\- Tu viens notre chalet est par ici prévient Magnus

Ils se rendirent dans le chalet qui appartenait au sorcier, il siffla d'admiration en voyant que la décoration était dans une ambiance chaude.

\- Alexander, les valises sont là et j'ai terminé de mettre nos affaires en place sourit Magnus en l'enlaçant par-derrière

\- C'est magnifique tout ça mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as emmené ici demanda Alec

Il sourit et lui prit la main avant de lui bander les yeux, il le guida jusqu'à un endroit que lui seul connaissait.

\- Où est-ce que nous sommes demanda Alec les yeux toujours bandés

\- Patience,tu vas aimer sourit Magnus

Ils arrivèrent à destination, Magnus enleva le bandeau sur ses yeux. Alec ouvrit les yeux et fut ébloui par la vision enchanteresse qu'il avait devant lui, ils étaient dans une grotte phosphorescente.

\- Je reconnais cet endroit reconnu Tiamat

\- Tu sais oùest-ce que nous sommes demanda Alec

\- Oui, il m'emmène toujours ici pour une raison particulière gloussa Tiamat

Il haussa les sourcils devant le gloussement de sa meilleure amie, il se tourna vers son petit ami qui le regardait avec amour. Celui-ci s'approcha de lui et se mit à genoux en prenant une petite boîte,

\- Durant ma longue vie, j'ai connu beaucoup de femmes et d'hommes mais personne n'a jamais tenu les clefs de mon cœur à ce point. J'ai enfermé mon cœur pour ne plus souffrir mais tu es arrivé et tout chamboulé dans ma vie, je me suis juré de ne jamais sortir avec un chasseur car ils faisaient passer le monde avant tout chose alors que toi tu me fais passer en premier. Chaque conviction que j'avais durant ma vie s'effrite à ton contact car tu as prouvé que j'avais tord, de plus tu es l'hôte de la reine des dragons Tiamat qui est aussi mon amour en tant qu'hôte d'Apsû. Avec la bénédiction et l'approbation de tes parents, Alexander Gédéon Lightwood veux-tu faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux en te mariant avec moi Magnus Bane demanda Magnus en ouvrant la boîte

Il haleta d'étonnement et de surprise,

\- Dis oui s'écria Tiamat joyeusement

\- Oui, je veux t'épouser Magnus Bane et faire de toi l'homme le plus heureux du monde sourit Alec

Il se releva et glissa la bague à son doigt, la bague était une chevalière semblable à celui de sa bague familiale. Il y avait l'initiale de Magnus sur l'anneau, il sourit avant de retirer sa propre bague familiale pour lui donner à son sorcier. Celui-ci le laissa mettre à son doigt, il contempla la bague.

\- J'aurai jamais pensé que je porterai la bague des Lightwood à mon doigt déclara Magnus

Il éclata de rire avant de l'embrasser tendrement, ils s'embrassèrent de plus en plus. Leur désir montait rapidement en eux,

\- Magnus, j'ai envie de toi susurra Alec en déboutonnant sa chemise

\- On rentre au chalet proposa Magnus

\- Je veux le faire ici alors invoque un lit souffla Alec

Le sorcier claqua des doigts et invoqua un lit dans la grotte, il l'embrassa de nouveau et l'emmena vers le lit. Il l'embrassa dans le cou en lui faisant plein de suçons dans le cou, il tira sur la fermeture éclair de son débardeur et commença à lécher ses tétons. Il les suçota en prenant son temps, Alec haleta de plaisir. Il l'embrassa en laissant un sillon de salive, à chaque fois qu'il rencontrait il redessinait le contour de la rune. Il arriva vers son pantalon et le défit avant de claquer des doigts pour qu'il soit nu devant lui, il l'embrassa vers sa ceinture d'Apollon.

\- Magnus s'il te plait gémi Alec

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ronronna Magnus

\- Fais-le s'il te plait haleta Alec

\- Faire quoi, tu veux que je t'embrasse ici demanda Magnus en l'embrassa à l'intérieur de sa cuisse

\- Non, je veux que tu me prennes ta bouche putain ce n'est pas compliqué non rugi Alec de frustration

\- Tu veux dire comme ceci susurra Magnus en léchant son sexe sur toute la longueur

Il se cambra de plaisir, son amant ricana avant de lécher tout le long avant de le prendre en bouche. Il agrippa les draps sous le plaisir, le sorcier renfloua un reflexe de renvoi et le prit dans sa gorge. Il ressortit le sexe de sa bouche et vint l'embrasser passionnément,

\- Retournes-toi susurra Magnus

Il se retourna et présenta sa croupe à son amant, il l'embrassa ses deux globes de chair avant de les écarter. L'archer poussa un long gémissement de plaisir en sentant son amant entrain lécher son intimité, il serra les barreaux du lit très fort. Magnus tournoya sa langue à l'intérieur en y glissant son doigt. Il le fit coulisser lentement avant de glisser deux autres doigts en lui, il fit des mouvements de ciseau pour le dilater.

\- Magnus s'il te plait gémi Alec de plaisir

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux susurra Magnus

\- Je te veux en moi supplia Alec

Il l'embrassa sur la nuque avant de faire un mouvement pour se déshabiller, il le pénétra lentement ce qui le frustra. Il ricana moqueusement avant de le pénétrer complètement, il bougea lentement en lui.

\- Va plus vite supplia Alec

\- Non, je veux prendre mon temps ce soir susurra Magnus en lui donnant un coup de rein un peu plus fort

Il cria de plaisir sous le coup de rein, le sorcier continua d'onduler en lui presque lentement ce qui le fit sangloter de plaisir et de frustration. Il bougea un peu plus vite à sa grande de joie, Il se retira pour qu'il puisse le retourner avant de le pénétrer de nouveau. Il l'embrassa langoureusement et continua ses coups de reins en lui, Alec cria de jouissance ce qui résonna dans la grotte. Magnus poussa un grognement et se déversa en lui avant de s'effondrer sur lui, l'archer sourit extatique en regardant son fiancé. Les lumières phosphorescence éclairèrent la silhouette de son amant ce qui le rendit encore plus beau,

\- Tu es magnifique complimenta Alec

\- C'est toi qui es magnifique commenta Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement, ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Quand Alec se réveilla en sentant quelque chose vibrer en lui, il ouvrit les yeux et se vit attacher sur le lit.

\- Je suis ici susurra Magnus en sortant de la pénombre

Il se mordit les lèvres en regardant son amant, celui-ci s'assit entre ses jambes pour bouger le vibromasseur qui vibrait légèrement en lui. Il augmenta l'intensité ce qui le fit crier de plaisir, il sourit devant le plaisir de son amant. Il bougea le vibromasseur en lui ce qui le hurler, Alec tira les chaînes sous le plaisir. Il s'amusa quelques minutes avec le vibromasseur, il l'enleva en regardant l'intimité de son fiancé.

\- Regarde comment tu es complètement dilaté et prêt pour moi mon amour susurra Magnus

\- Magnus…haleta Alec

\- J'envie encore m'amuser avec toi mais je sais que nous avons encore le temps ricana Magnus en le pénétrant d'un coup de rein

Il rejeta sa tête en arrière en criant de plaisir, le sorcier bougea ses reins en lui en maltraitant ses tétons ce qui le hurler de plaisir. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser langoureusement, il continua de bouger en lui.

\- Détache…détache-…moi gémit Alec

Il le détacha en continuant de bouger en lui, Alec le fit basculer sur le lit et bougea ses hanches indécemment en le griffant. L'asiatique poussa un râle de plaisir et de douleur, il agrippa les hanches de son fiancé. Celui-ci commença à bouger de plus en plus, il se redressa en l'embrassant dans le cou en lui faisant plusieurs suçons sur son torse. Le réceptacle poussa un hurlement de jouissance alors que Magnus continua avant de jouir à son tour. Ils s'effondrèrent sur le lit,

\- Jace à raison sur un point, nous sommes pires que des lapins, ricana Alec

Il ricana narquoisement et l'embrassa derechef, ils s'endormirent. Alec se réveilla avant lui et le contempla endormi, il sourit en regardant sa bague de fiançailles. Il grimaça de douleur en sentant son bas du dos en feu, il fit la moue.

\- Je t'aime confia Alec en l'embrassant

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la demande d'asile de Camille et l'impatience d'Alec. Bisous glacées.**


	30. Chapter 29

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067 : Ne t'en fais pas c'est un peu de paix avant le retour de des ennuis avec tout monde et plus que des obsédé XD**

 **Lavigne 126: J'espère que ce ne sera pas trop grave et que ça pourra guérir rapidement, et j'ai hâte de savoir tes scènes.**

 **HekateWitch: Mince je ne voulais pas te tuer tu sais c'est un accident XD evite le prochain chapitre alors parce que c'est chaud en tout cas**

 **Alec Barton: Satan ne sera pas ravie de retrouver ton âme dans le prochain chapitre XD parce que j'ai mis un peu le paquet XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quel Dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 29, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 29**_

Max couru vers son frère pour l'attaquer avec son épée, il esquiva son attaque en se mettant sur le côté. Il prit son Katana et para l'attaque de son petit frère d'une seule main, celui-ci exerça toute sa force dessus. Il lui donna un coup de pied et l'archer le retient avec l'autre main, il sourit malicieusement avant de le faire tourner avec son pied. Il le lâcha ce qui le fit glisser sur le sol sur plusieurs mètres, il se releva en grimaçant. Il revint à la charge sur Alec, Vera regarda l'entraînement d'un air détaché. Elle grimaça à chaque fois que son maître envoyait le plus jeune dans le décor, Jace vint la rejoindre sur le banc et assista à la scène. Deux semaines étaient passés depuis qu'Alec et Magnus étaient fiancé et avaient passé des vacances en amoureux, tout le monde avait remarqué l'air reposé du noiraud ainsi que les nombreux suçons qui ornaient son cou. Sa fratrie les avait traités de lapins et il avait répliqué avec un sourire joyeux, l'enclave avait appris aussi les fiançailles d'Alec. Certains membres du conseil avaient mal pris les fiançailles et voulaient une solution pour les séparer, à la suite de cela il avait fallu beaucoup de force de la part de Robert et de Jace pour retenir l'archer pour ne pas aller à Idris pour faire exploser la tête des conseillers. Jia et Imogène les avaient défendu à leurs tours ce qui avait calmer un peu Alec, Maryse eut peur de son fils en sachant que celui-ci était une vraie cocotte-minute au niveau de sa colère. Heureusement pour elle Vera veillait à constamment que l'hôte fasse un entraînement en libérant sa puissance de temps à autre,

\- Max progresse vite remarqua Jace

\- Oui, je suppose avec ce qu'on apprend à l'académie conclue Vera

\- Toi aussi tu es très forte révéla Jace

\- En tout cas moins que ma famille souffla Vera

\- C'est peut-être parce que tu es jeune déduit Jace

\- Je sais sourit Vera

Ils reportèrent leur attention sur le combat, Max essaya de toucher Alec qui ripostait chaque fois. Alec venait de parer son attaque à l'épée quand il sourit en levant la main, il fit une pichenette sur son front ce qui le propulsa en arrière. Il roula sur le sol avant de stopper, il regarda son frère aîné qui avait mis son épée sur son épaule en le regardant narquoisement. Il se releva de nouveau avec une expression déterminée, il fonça de nouveau sur lui quand l'archer lui fit croche pied et le menaça avec son fourreau. Il déglutit avant de sourire en voyant la main de son frère pour l'aider à se relever,

\- Tu progresses vite et c'est ça qui est bien, je suis tellement fier de toi sourit Alec

\- Merci Alec remercia Max

\- Je vais te soigner tes bleus proposa Vera en le rejoignant

\- Ça va aller une irazte et ce sera bon rassura Max

\- Comme tu veux souffla Vera

Il fit une rune de guérison sur lui en grimaçant, Jace s'avança vers eux en prenant l'épée de Max.

\- Allez à mon tour maintenant sourit Jace

\- Tu es sûr de toi parce que je ne vais pas t'épargner gloussa Alec malicieusement

\- T'inquiète sourit Jace

Ils se mirent en place alors que Vera et Max allaient sur le banc pour observer le combat, Jace fonça sur son frère. Celui-ci para d'une seule main son attaque et fit un duel d'épée en entre eux, le blond eut du mal à attaquer son parabataï qui esquivait ses attaques. Il sauta derrière lui avec ses facultés, Alec sourit en le regardant faire avant de disparaître à son tour quand il lui donna un coup d'épée. Il apparut sur la pointe d'épée en équilibre ce qui rendit Jace stupéfait, il lui donna un coup de pied dans la tête ce qui l'envoya contre le mur. Il atterrit avec souplesse, le blond se releva de nouveau et l'attaqua de nouveau, il bougea son corps pour l'éviter avant de l'arrêter avec son fourreau de son épée. Il lui frôla le front ce qui l'envoya valser sur le sol sur plusieurs mètres, Jace se mit sur le côté en secouant la tête. Il sourit en observant son parabataï, celui-ci lui rendit son sourire. Il rangea son Katana à sa hanche alors que le blond lâcha son épée, ils commencèrent à se battre à mains nues ou plutôt Jace se battait alors qu'Alec évitait ses poings avec ses doigts. Il le stoppa avec une seule main et mit le bout de son ongle sur son front, Jace ferma les yeux en se préparant au choc quand il ouvrit les yeux et vit le sourire malicieux de son frère. Celui-ci le relâcha alors qu'il balançait la tête, Vera lança une bouteille d'eau pour lui. Il le prit et la but,

\- Même au corps-à-corps, tu es très fort sourit Jace

\- Je me suis beaucoup entraîné dans cette situation commenta Alec

\- Tu vas enfin me raconter ton entraînement demanda Jace

Il sourit et disparu ce qui avait répondu à la question de son frère, le noiraud se rendit dans la salle d'armes pour prendre son arc et ses flèches. Il revint dans la salle d'entraînement pour s'entraîner avec son arme, il banda son arc et visa le centre avec sa flèche. Il tira plusieurs fois en combinant sa vitesse et sa précision, Robert qui le cherchait le retrouva dans la salle entrain de s'entraîner au tir à l'arc. Il était impressionné de voir avec quelle facilité il avait visé le centre plusieurs fois, Alec le regarda en tirant sa flèche sans regarder sa cible. La flèche se figea en plein centre ce qui étonna Robert, son fils le regarda avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Tu es meilleur qu'avant remarqua Robert

\- Parce que je me sers de mes sens sourit Alec en stoppant

Il hocha la tête et s'approcha de son fils, il regarda les flèches en haussant un sourcil en voyant le dessin en cœur qu'il y avait en centre.

\- Qui t'a appris à mieux maîtriser ton art questionna Robert

\- Mars mais je ne dirai rien sur mes entraînements papa, expliqua Alec en le regardant

\- Je sais, enfin je ne suis pas ici pour parler de ton entraînement à Aragon mais de l'enclave souffla Robert

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent encore ses faux-culs, s'ils me cherchent les noises ils vont me trouver menaça Alec

Son père soupira et se gratta la nuque,

\- Ce n'est pas au sujet du conseil, rassures-toi c'est Jia qui te demande à Idris dans quelques jours expliqua Robert

\- Elle me veut quoi se demanda Alec

\- Elle ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet expliqua Robert

\- Je vois souffla Alec

Il retira ses flèches de la cible avant de sourire en sentant l'odeur de Magnus pénétrer dans l'enceinte de l'institut, il apparut devant lui pour l'embrasser passionnément. Le sorcier le plaqua contre son torse pour approfondir l'échange, Jace les vit dans le hall entrain de se tripoter.

\- Prenez une chambre, il y a des enfants dans cet institut se moqua Jace

\- Arrête de te servir de moi pour les interrompre renfrogna Max

Ils se séparèrent en regardant le duo qui se chicanait, Alec ricana en restant près de son amant. Underhill vint les rejoindre dans le hall,

\- Maryse m'a envoyé chercher Magnus décréta Underhill

\- J'arrive sourit Magnus la tête dans le cou d'Alec entrain de l'embrasser

Il hocha la tête et intérieurement il se sentait jaloux en voyant l'expression de bonheur et d'amour qu'exprimait Alec envers Magnus, celui-ci l'embrassa légèrement avant de le laisser.

\- Je vais voir ta mère, je te rejoins tout à l'heure sourit Magnus en frappant ses fesses qui avaient connu des jours meilleurs

Il sourit en regardant son fiancé, il regarda ses frères qui se chamaillaient toujours, il soupira longuement en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Vera apparut sur son épaule sa place favorite,

\- Tu veux que j'aille brûler les fesses de Jace proposa Vera

\- Tu n'as pas fini de cramer tous ses pantalons par hasard se moqua Alec

\- Je crois qu'il a en racheter d'autres ricana Vera

Il ricana moqueusement en regardant sa gardienne, celle-ci alla brûler le pantalon de son parabataï avant de courir en riant suivi de celui-ci. Il ricana moqueusement avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux de son petit frère qui avait éclaté de rire aussi, Magnus se rendit les mains dans les poches dans le bureau de Maryse.

\- Bonjour belle-maman nargua Magnus

\- Bonjour Magnus salua Maryse en ne faisant pas attention à sa remarque

Elle lui expliqua sa demande, après ça il se leva pour partir avant de se tourner vers elle.

\- Tu as quelque chose à me dire n'est-ce pas conclu Magnus

\- Je me demandais où comptiez-vous vous mariiez comme l'enclave, je suis sûr refusera votre futur mariage questionna Maryse

\- Nous avons convenus de nous marier à Aragon, bien sûr vous serez les bienvenus en tant qu'invité de marque mais lors du voyage vos yeux seront bandés pour ne pas révéler son emplacement. Ce que nous avons convenu avec le conseil des dragons expliqua Magnus en fermant les yeux

\- Je vois, je serais honorée de voir la terre des dragons même si je ne serai pas où ça se situe sourit Maryse

Il lâcha un petit rire avant de sortir de la pièce, il suivit l'odeur de son amant qui était dans la cuisine. Alec avait un pied sur la table et regarda sa sœur entrain de cuisiner sous l'œil scrutateur de Vera avec une cuillère en bois en main, Jace était entrain de grommeler dans son coin en frottant son pantalon brûler. Max avait un sourire candide sur le visage, Clary surveillait aussi Izzy.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici demanda Magnus

\- Izzy se lance dans une nouvelle préparation lâcha Alec en le regardant

\- Ah bon demanda Magnus

\- Oui, je veux essayer une recette dans le livre d'Idris avoua Isabelle

\- Concentre-toi sur ce que tu fais gronda Vera en la frappant sur la tête avec la cuillère de bois

\- Aie cria Izzy

\- Et Vera la surveille pour ne pas qu'elle foire la recette sourit Alec

\- Je vois le genre ria Magnus

Elle fit la moue et se concentra sur son travail, après la cuisson de la recette ils dégustèrent le repas d'Isabelle.

\- C'est super bon et heureusement que Vera était là ricana Jace

Izzy le frappa d'un coup de pied ce qui le fit rire encore plus, leurs parents rigolèrent à la situation. Ils dînèrent en famille, pendant ce temps Lilith caressait les cheveux de son fils qui était encore endormi.

\- Patience mon fils, ta maman va te remettre d'aplomb sourit Lilith avant de commencer à fredonner une berceuse

Elle continua de caresser ses cheveux avant de lever la tête pour voir des cadavres autour d'elle dont s'écoulait du sang où Jonathan était baigné, de l'autre côté dans un endroit secret Camille venait de relâcher un corps. Elle entendit un bruit ce qui la fit sursauter, elle déglutit avant de voir l'un de ses anciens serviteurs.

\- Tu m'as foutu la trouille, qu'est-ce que tu as pour moi demanda Camille

Il lui montra une jeune fille apeurée, elle passa derrière la jeune fille et la mordit pour boire son sang. Elle la vida de tout son sang avant de la relâcher et de lui de donner un coup de pied dans le corps de la fille, son serviteur la regarda indifférent.

\- Débarrasse-moi ce corps immédiatement ordonna Camille

\- Bien maîtresse répondit le serviteur

Il prit le corps et s'en alla, la jeune femme se mordit l'ongle de son pouce.

\- Fais chier, je ne veux pas vivre dans ce trou à rats plus longtemps avec tout ce qui se passe. Raphaël a refusé de m'aider en me menaçant de me tuer s'il me retrouve, de plus cette garce de reine des fées préfère rester auprès de l'enclave alors qu'il y a pas si longtemps de cela elle les détestait. Il n'est pas question que j'aille chez ces chien galeux malgré que je couche avec eux, la seule solution c'est d'aller m'agenouiller devant Magnus pour demander asile vraiment ça me fait chier gravement jura Camille

Son serviteur revint près d'elle en attendant son ordre, elle lui donna un ordre. Pendant ce temps Alec était entrain d'embrasser Magnus pendant que celui-ci était entrain de le déshabiller doucement, il était entrain de mordiller son téton quand la sonnette d'entrée sonna ce qui les fit se séparer.

\- Bordel qui vient sonner à cette heure-ci grogna Magnus frustré

Alec se leva en le suivant ne se rhabillant pas, le sorcier ouvrit la porte et découvrit Camille derrière la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là s'écria Magnus

\- Je viens te demander à asile en tant que grand sorcier de Brooklyn demanda Camille

Il recula en serrant les points, il la laissa passer. Le vampire vit Alec dans le salon à moitié déshabiller, elle fronça le nez à sa vue.

\- Tu aurais pu t'habiller convenablement se renfrogna Camille

\- Oh nous étions sur le point de s'envoyer en l'air ricana Alec

\- Franchement Magnus c'est pitoyable critiqua Camille

\- Je te donne asile parce que je suis le grand Sorcier de Brooklyn, mais je peux toujours te mettre dehors déclara Magnus

Elle se tu et alla dans la chambre d'amis, Alec soupira en passant la main dans ses cheveux alors que Magnus grimaça.

\- On va se coucher proposa Magnus

\- Ouais mais je n'ai plus envie de le faire, rien que voir sa sale gueule de pute m'a fait l'effet une douche froide lâcha Alec en allant dans la chambre

Il fit une moue boudeuse avant de le rejoindre dans la chambre, il se coucha près de lui en soupirant de fatigue. Le lendemain Alec se réveilla sous les baisers dans son cou, il soupira d'aise avant de se retourner vers son amant qui l'embrassa passionnément. Il lui caressa le torse et commença à migrer sa main vers le sud, son fiancé poussa un râle de plaisir en sentant sa main sur son sexe. Il commença à l'embrasser dans son cou et lui faire des suçons, il commença à caresser son torse. Il l'embrassa de nouveau avant d'entendre tous les deux du bruit, ils se stoppèrent en soupirant de frustration. Alec le repoussa et alla dans la salle de bain, Magnus se leva et alla dans le salon pour voir son ex petite amie assise dans le canapé habillé d'un peignoir ouvert sur ses sous-vêtements. Elle sourit fière de les avoir dérangées,

\- Frustré à voir ta tête se moqua Camille

Il jeta un regard froid avant de rentrer dans la cuisine pour faire le petit déjeuner, Alec termina de prendre sa douche et vint habiller d'un simple pantalon en cuir et pieds nus en essuyant ses cheveux. Il se rendit dans la cuisine sans faire attention à la blonde assise dans le canapé,

\- Tu ne vas pas à l'institut questionna Magnus

\- Si mais je devais finir quelque chose avant de partir susurra Alec en venant vers lui

Il l'embrassa langoureusement avant de s'agenouiller devant lui, Magnus sourit en voyant son amant entrain de déboutonner son pantalon. Il lui fit une fellation avant de se relever après avoir avalé son sperme, il l'embrassa et prit son café que son amant venait d'invoquer pour lui.

\- Je te retrouve ce soir et essaye de te débarrasser de cette garce décréta Alec en allant dans la chambre pour s'habiller

Il se rendit à l'institut plus tard, Jace remarqua l'humeur massacrante de son parabataï. Tout le monde évita de passer près de lui avec son aura menaçante autour de lui, à chaque fois que l'un d'eux éternuait il le fusillait du regard. Vera était la seule à s'approcher sans être fusillé ou toucher par son aura,

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe pour que tu sois d'humeur massacrante demanda Vera

\- Camille la pute du quartier est venue demandée l'asile à Magnus grommela Alec

\- Tu veux que j'aille lui cramer le visage proposa Vera

\- Non, ce sera trop bon pour elle que tu fasses ça, mais merci pour quand même sourit Alec

L'aura menaçante d'Alec se calma doucement ce qui soulagea tout le monde, Jace put s'approcher de lui. Il raconta le pourquoi de son humeur massacrante.

\- Mec, il faut que tu te calmes quand même parce que franchement tu fous la frousse comme ça déclara Jace

\- Je ne fous à personne la pétoche railla Alec

\- Alec, on avait l'impression que tu étais une cocotte-minute sur le point d'exploser révéla Jace

\- Mouais, je suis désolé croassa Alec

Il se leva et alla dans la salle d'entraînement pour se détendre un peu, il prit son arc et ses flèches. Il tira plusieurs fois ses flèches pendant un bon moment avant de remarquer l'heure, Izzy vint le voir doucement.

\- Tout va bien chez toi s'inquiéta Isabelle

\- Oui tout va bien, je te rassure à part cette garce de Camille qui est venu demander asile à Magnus et là elle habite avec nous jusqu'à quelle se décide de se casser râla Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas elle se cassera rassura Isabelle

\- Ouais souffla Alec

\- Allez rentre et couche avec Magnus conseilla Isabelle

\- Je vais suivre ton conseil et je te promets de tous te raconter promis Alec en voyant son visage malicieux

Elle ria avant de le laisser partir, il rentra à l'appartement pour voir Magnus entrain de lire son grimoire dans le salon.

\- Bonsoir bébé salua Magnus

\- J'ai fini plus tôt pour te rejoindre sourit Alec en s'asseyant à califourchon sur lui

\- Tu as une idée en tête susurra Magnus

\- Peut-être souffla Alec en l'embrassant dans le cou en caressant son torse avant de glisser sa main sous sa chemise

\- Je vois souffla Magnus en penchant la tête sur le côté

\- Où est la pétasse demanda Alec

\- Elle est sorti un moment pour se chercher une piaule donc nous avons tout notre temps susurra Magnus en lui agrippant les fesses

Il lui sourit perversement ce qui le fit frémir avant qu'il ne se lève en le portant jusqu'à dans leur chambre, plus tard Camille entra ayant cherché un moyen de trouver un endroit pour habiter comme ses anciens pieds-terres de New-York avaient été saisis par Raphaël et elle ne voulait pas encore partir de New-York. Elle déposa son manteau et vit le grimoire de Magnus encore ouvert signe qu'il était présent, elle entendit un cri. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre et vit la porte mal fermée, la blonde jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Elle vit Alec attaché sur le lit les yeux bandés et nus entrain de gémir, pendant que Magnus lui donnait des coups de reins. Il se baissa pour racler le téton de son amant en les faisant rouler sous sa langue ce qui le fit crier de plaisir,

\- Je…Je…veux…te…je…te…veux…voir gémit Alec

Il ricana en lui donnant un coup de rein encore plus fort, il se cambra de plaisir sous le coup de rein. Il lui enleva le bandeau avant de l'embrasser fougueusement, il continua de bouger avant de tourner la tête vers Camille qui les observait. Il fit un sourire pervers et fit retourner son amant sur le ventre en relevant ses fesses doucement, il continua de bouger en lui.

\- A qui tu appartiens susurra Magnus en regardant Camille

\- A…toi gémit Alec

\- Dis-le plus fort à qui tu appartiens demanda Magnus en lui donnant un coup de rein plus fort

\- A…TOI sanglota Alec

\- Dis le avec mon nom sourit Magnus avec sadisme

Il donna un coup de rein encore plus profond en lui ce qui le fit cambrer de plaisir, il sanglota de plaisir.

\- Dis-le susurra Magnus

\- JE…T'…APPARTIENS…MAGNUS cria Alec en sanglotant

\- Bien sourit Magnus en observant son ex-petite amie

Il bougea ses hanches de plus fort sans lâcher des yeux ceux de Camille, Alec n'en pouvait plus et était sur le point d'exploser.

\- Jouis pour moi et crie le nom de celui qui te fait jouir mon amour chuchota Magnus

\- MAGNUS cria Alec en jouissant

Il poussa un grognement de jouissance en arborant ses yeux verts de chats, la blonde fut déconcertée par Magnus. Celui-ci lui lança un sourire narquois quand Alec lui avoua qu'il aimait, elle tourna les talons en disparaissant de l'appartement.

\- Vous allez me le payer tous les deux vraiment vous allez me le payer jura Camille furieuse par l'humiliation que le sorcier venait de lui faire vivre

Alec fut détaché et embrassa amoureusement son amant sans savoir ce qu'il venait de se passer avec Camille trop concentré dans son plaisir, Magnus se retira et se bascula avant de sourire sournois.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris comme ça demanda Alec

\- Parce que je viens de lui faire comprendre quelque chose qu'elle ne pensait pas que je serai capable de faire ricana Magnus

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est questionna Alec

\- Le fait que je t'ai fait l'amour alors qu'elle nous observait expliqua Magnus

Il le frappa sur le torse,

\- Tu aurais pu me prévenir, j'aurai tout fait pour la faire chier encore plus râla Alec

\- Tu as été parfait rassures-toi surtout quand tu as crié mon nom en jouissant sourit Magnus

Il sourit et l'embrassa chastement, Magnus fronça les sourcils en arborant un visage songeur.

\- Discussion avec Apsû conclu Alec

\- Oui il est mort de rire dans ma tête de ce que je viens de faire à Camille

\- Discussion mentale tous les quatre proposa Alec

\- Dans le tien répondit Magnus

Ils se mirent face à face et se tient les mains de l'un et de l'autre, Magnus se retrouva dans le monde de son amant. Il remarqua sa version dans l'esprit de son amant était entrain de faire de la magie sous la cascade en faisant des mouvements sensuels, il sentit une main sur son épaule.

\- Vous venez de faire l'amour alors c'est pour qui qu'il fait des gestes sensuelles expliqua Apsû

\- Ça représente l'amour d'Alexander pour moi déduit Magnus

Il hocha la tête avant de se tourner pour réceptionner sa femme dans ses bras, il la fit tournoyer dans ses bras. Alec vint près de son amant lui aussi et l'embrassa derechef, les deux couples s'assirent sur les berges de la clairière.

\- Je n'ai jamais aimé cette garce déclara Apsû

\- Moi aussi, elle s'est jouée beaucoup de moi surtout quand elle apprit que j'étais l'hôte d'Apsû renchéri Magnus

\- Laisse-moi deviner, elle aussi voulait venir à Aragon conclu Tiamat

\- T'as tout pigé et elle faisait tout pour que je lui fasse découvrir le pays et heureusement que je l'ai largué c'est pour ça que j'ai embrassé l'ancêtre de Jace pour lui faire croire que Will était mon amant raconta Magnus

\- Je l'aimais bien ce Will surtout sa chanson sur la variole démoniaque ria Apsû

Il se mit à chanter la chanson de Will, Magnus sourit de nostalgie en écoutant la chanson alors que Tiamat se roulait parterre en riant et Alec riait à la chanson.

\- A ta place j'éviterai de rire parce qu'à la base cette chanson était pour ta famille par rapport à la transformation de Bénédict Lightwood en ver démoniaque expliqua Magnus

\- Je m'en fiche de l'histoire de ma famille, il y a que Max qui s'intéresse à la famille révéla Alec

\- Surtout que Magnus disait toujours que les Lightwood étaient les mêmes pour lui mais à partir du moment où tu es né et que tu as été déclaré comme hôte ça a changé pour lui révéla Apsû

\- Apsû sale vendu gronda Magnus

Il ria avant de grimacer de douleur quand Tiamat lui donna un coup de coude dans l'estomac, Alec se tourna vers son amant et l'embrassa sur la joue. Il sourit heureux,

\- D'ailleurs on profite pour choisir une date de mariage lança Tiamat en frappant des mains

\- Ouais alors je propose le cinq du mois d'Août proposa Apsû

\- C'est trop long surtout que c'est dans neuf mois râla Tiamat

\- Pourquoi pas le seize Mai proposa Alec

\- C'est dans cinq mois ce sera parfait pour tout organiser renchérit Magnus

\- Surtout que ce sera dans la période du printemps sourit Apsû malicieusement

Alec rougit furieusement en évitant de regarder son amant, Tiamat gronda son mari rouge elle aussi.

\- Ignir t'a expliqué ce qui se passe lors du printemps sourit Apsû

\- Il a eu accès à ma mémoire avoua Tiamat

L'archer prétexta un retour dans le monde réel pour éviter les questions gênantes d'Apsû, ils retournèrent dans le monde et se blottirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la préparation du mariage et les chaleurs des dragons. Bisous glacées.**


	31. Chapter 30

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067: Quel est le moyen pour être sûr de se débarrasser de Camille XD le début du printemps dans ce chapitre et d'autres choses aussi d'ailleurs XD**

 **Lavigne 126: Arrête de lire Christian Grey c'est mauvais pour toi parce que il te rends trop perverse de sadomaso XD Pour le moment Alec va avoir une surprise pour que j'arrête le sadomaso mais certain scène que tu m'as proposer je vais essayer de le caler quand même**

 **Alec Barton: Tu vas t'installer définitivement chez Satan dans ce chapitre XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 30, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 30**_

Alec regardait l'entraînement de Jace et de Max, celui-ci voulait s'entraîner avec le blond pour une fois. Il évita les coups de Jace en se servant de sa petite taille et de son agilité, Jace se servit de ses runes par sa faculté et stoppa le poing de Max. Il le fit reculer, il fonça en usant de la rune de la force. Maryse entra dans la salle d'entraînement pour regarder les deux entrain de se battre, l'archer lui sourit en continuant de regarder le combat. Deux mois étaient passés depuis la disparition de Jonathan et de Lilith, tous se demandaient s'ils ne préparaient pas quelque chose dans l'ombre ce qui inquiétait l'enclave d'après les informations de Robert. Alec qui était lors d'une réunion s'était moqué d'eux en les provocants de nouveau, Jia les avait ramenée à l'ordre et Alec aussi. Celui-ci s'excusa mais que pour Jia ce qui les avait énervés encore plus, Magnus qui était présent lors du conseil avait éclaté de rire. L'un des conseillers osa critiquer le sorcier devant lui, il disparut avant d'apparaître devant lui en le menaçant du bout de son ongle. Le conseiller eut peur sur le coup de voir l'air menaçant d'Alec, celui-ci lui rappela sa menace concernant les insultes à l'encontre de Magnus ou d'une créature obscur devant lui. Imogène essaya de ramener Alec à la raison de même que ses parents, Jace essaya de faire de même mais aucun ne put le calmer à part Magnus qui était apparu près de lui en retirant son doigt sur le front du conseiller qui s'était uriner dessus tellement qu'il avait eu peur pour sa vie. Depuis ce jour personne à Idris n'insulta une créature obscure en craignant la colère de l'hôte, Jace donna un coup de poing sur le visage de Max qui stoppa son poing difficilement. Ils terminèrent le duel sur la défaite de Max,

\- Tu t'améliores de jour en jour sourit Jace

\- Je sais surtout avec mes frères et ma sœur se vanta Max

\- Ça c'est vrai mon chéri sourit Maryse en venant vers lui

Il sourit et grimaça quand Maryse vint lui donner un baiser sur la joue,

\- Maman je suis grand maintenant et je suis un chasseur d'ombre râla Max

\- Que tu sois un chasseur d'ombre ou pas, tu restes mon bébé répliqua Maryse

Les deux plus grands sourirent des propos de Maryse, elle amena son jeune fils à la douche pour lui parler en même temps.

\- A ce qui paraît Max veut rejoindre la garde d'Idris lança Jace

\- C'est super mais il devra encore attendre comme il est encore trop jeune pour ça conclut Alec

\- Oui enfin c'est une rumeur que j'ai entendue donc pas sûr expliqua Jace

\- Si c'est qu'il veut alors il obtiendra soupira Alec en s'étirant

\- Et toi de ton côté tu as choisi une date pour ton mariage demanda Jace

\- Oui, ce sera dans cinq mois, en plus ça se passera après le printemps sourit Alec malicieusement

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu parles du printemps questionna Jace

Il sourit et disparut en laissant son frère avec plein de question dans sa tête, il apparut dans la salle des opérations près de sa sœur.

\- Une activité démoniaque proposa Alec

\- Pas encore à croire que les démons ont peur de toi rigola Isabelle

Il ricana avant de s'asseoir dans une chaise et mettre ses pieds sur la table, il se pencha la tête en arrière pour regarder le plafond. Simon arriva pour venir voir Clary, il salua Isabelle qui appela Clary pour qu'elle puisse le rejoindre la salle. Alec écouta les sons autour de lui sans bouger, Underhill était entrain de vérifier les caméras et jetait des coups d'œil vers Alec. Comme celui-ci avait la tête penchée en arrière, ses mèches violines dégageaient son visage. Il le trouva beau à cet instant, il le vit se redresser et sourire avant de disparaître. Il apparut devant Magnus qui arrivait dans l'institut, Alec vint l'embrasser passionnément. Il le plaqua contre le mur en continuant de l'embrasser, ils se tripotèrent dans le hall. Jace vint dans le hall,

\- Eh vous deux, vous n'avez pas fini de vous tripoter dans le hall râla Jace

Ils firent en synchro un doigt d'honneur à Jace, celui-ci râla encore plus en les traitant d'obsédé tous les deux. Ils se séparèrent malgré tout,

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici questionna Alec

\- Je suis venue te kidnapper pour t'emmener avec moi répondit Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

\- J'accepte en plus il n'y a pas rien à faire en ce moment sourit Alec en caressant son torse

Il sourit encore plus et l'embrassa chastement, ils allèrent saluer tout le monde avant de partir par portail dans un restaurant pour passer du temps ensemble. Ils rentrèrent plus tard au loft, ils firent l'amour bestialement avant de s'endormir. Vera était sur le lit dans l'ancienne chambre d'Alec, elle regarda le cristal dans sa main. Le cristal se mit à luire doucement dans la lumière, elle entendit toquer à la porte.

\- Entrez répondit Vera

Underhill ouvrit la porte et s'invita dans la chambre, il trouva la dragonne sur le lit en contemplant le cristal. Elle le rangea dans sa poche, et le regarda.

\- Oui demanda Vera

\- Maryse te demande dans son bureau prévint Underhill

\- D'accord répondit Vera

\- Au fait il est joli ton cristal, c'est ton père qui te l'a offert questionna Underhill

\- Oui et non, il me l'a offert mais ce cristal est très spécial commenta Vera évasive

Elle disparut en le laissant songeur, elle apparut devant Maryse qui l'envoya faire la coursière. Quelques jours plus tard Ignir rendit visite au couple royale, Vera sortit et sauta sur son père qui la prit dans ses bras.

\- Bonjour Ignir salua Alec en sortant de l'institut

\- Bonjour Alec et félicitation pour vos fiançailles félicita Ignir

\- Merci sourit Alec

\- Ignir, je ne savais pas que tu nous rendais visite constata Robert en sortant de l'institut

\- Je suis venu pour emmener Alec à Aragon, c'est pour les préparatifs du mariage révéla Ignir

\- C'est vrai, nous avons décidé d'aller nous marier là-bas expliqua Alec

\- Oh moi je viens, si c'est pour les préparatifs je serai d'une grande aide signala Isabelle en se réjouissant

Le dragon se tourna vers l'hôte qui hocha la tête, ils allèrent faire leurs valises après avoir eu l'approbation de Maryse et de Robert. Par mesure de sécurité sur la découverte d'Aragon, Alec banda les yeux de Jace et d'Izzy. Max avait boudé car il ne pouvait pas y aller vu qu'il devait repartir pour Idris pour l'académie, Ignir s'envola d'un battement d'ailes et se rendit à Aragon avec la fratrie. Arrivé vers les chaînes de montagne, Jace et Isabelle sentirent la morsure de froid.

\- Où est-ce qu'on est pour qui fasses froid comme ça grimaça Isabelle en frottant ses bras

\- On arrive bientôt et vous aurez chaud rassura Alec

Ils traversèrent le portail des chaînes des montagnes, il retira les bandeaux sur leurs yeux. Ils furent éblouir par la vision enchanteresse, ils virent des dragons voler dans le ciel et une forêt avec une cité encore plus majestueuse qu'Idris. Vera sourit et courra avant de se transformer en dragon pour voler à côté de son père, ils bifurquèrent vers le palais qui était perché au haut d'une montagne qui surplombait la cité.

\- C'est magnifique s'extasia Izzy

\- Merci sourit Ignir

Il atterrit sur le sol du palais, Alec disparu et apparut sur le sol. Il s'étira avant de sourire, Isabelle et Jace sautèrent sur le sol et regardèrent autour d'eux. Ils étaient devant le palais qui était fait de cristal et d'argent, le sol était de marbre.

\- ALEC cria une voix

Il tourna la tête pour voir les huit étoiles courirent vers lui, quatre d'entre eux sautèrent sur lui en le faisant tomber. Uranus avec Neptune en plus de Pluton et Saturne restèrent en arrière, Alec riait devant les baisers que les filles lui donnaient. Jace se sentit jaloux devant les baisers que recevait son frère qui était au centre de l'attention, Isabelle remarqua la moue boudeuse de Jace

\- Ça te fait chier que pour une fois Alec se retrouve sous les feux des projeteurs ria Isabelle

\- Mouais grommela Jace

\- Les filles, je suis content de vous retrouver mais vous êtes en train de m'étouffer riait Alec

Elles le laissèrent respirer, il alla enlacer Uranus et les autres filles. Venus alla sauter dans les bras d'Izzy qui était ravie de voir son amie, elles commencèrent à parler de mode. Le conseil des dragons vinrent les rejoindre aussi,

\- Nous sommes contents de te revoir Alec, surtout pour les préparatifs du mariage sourit Grandine

\- Merci Grandine, Magnus vous a prévenu qu'il allait venir plus tard comme il est occupé en ce moment avec ses clients signala Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, tu pourras ainsi en profiter pour t'entraîner conseilla Wesslogia

Il hocha la tête ce qui intéressa Jace au sujet de l'entraînement, Jupiter proposa de les emmener dans leurs chambres à part Alec. Ils discutèrent ensemble et les emmenèrent dans leurs chambres dans le palais, Isabelle s'émerveilla devant sa chambre qui était luxueuse.

\- Ouah on dirait une chambre de princesse s'extasia Isabelle

\- Tu n'as pas encore vu la chambre d'Alec ricana Venus

\- Je veux voir demanda Jace en faisant un sourire narquois

Alec haussa les épaules en souriant, ils se rendirent dans la chambre d'Alec. Jace siffla d'admiration devant la chambre de son parabataï, la chambre faisait la taille de la bibliothèque de l'institut avec un grand lit qui pouvait accueillir plusieurs personnes à l'intérieur. Sa sœur alla dans la salle de bain et cria devant la salle de bain. La salle de bain contenait un lavabo avec une piscine servait de baignoire,

\- Je comprends pourquoi est-ce que tu as pris du temps à revenir s'exclama Isabelle

\- Tu n'as pas vu son dressing sourit Mars en tapant dans les mains

\- Les filles râla Alec s'asseyant sur son lit

Le dressing faisait tout un mur, ses vêtements étaient ceux qui portaient actuellement dans plusieurs designs. Jace alla piocher dans certains de ses vêtements, ils discutèrent avant de voir l'heure du repas. Ils dînèrent avant d'aller se coucher chacun dans leur chambre, Alec était allongé sur son lit.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est bon d'être de retour soupira Tiamat d'aise

\- Je sais, je me suis habitué à rester ici sourit Alec

\- Allez dormons car je pense que le conseil ne va pas nous épargner demain pour l'entraînement ricana Tiamat

Il grimaça avant de s'endormir, le lendemain la fratrie se réveilla et prirent leur petit déjeuner et remarqua l'absence d'Alec. Vera vint les rejoindre à table,

\- Où est Alec demanda Jace

\- Il est parti tôt s'entraîner avec le conseil, de toute façon il a presque fini son entraînement répondit Vera

\- Tu n'es pas avec lui pour surveiller sa puissance remarqua Isabelle

\- Là où il s'entraîne, il n'a pas besoin de moi sourit Vera

\- On parle de moi questionna Alec en entrant dans la pièce

Ils tournèrent la tête pour voir les vêtements de leur frère déchirer de part en part, ils remarquèrent au lieu de ses éternelles mitaines il avait des bandages sur tout le long de ses bras. Ses cheveux étaient à moitié attachés et il avait du sang séché sur le visage et sur le corps, il avait un peu de terre sur lui et tenait son Katana dans ses mains.

\- Eh bien tu t'es roulé dans la saleté ou quoi s'inquiéta Isabelle

\- Entraînement avec Skydraum répondit Alec simplement en s'asseyant sur la chaise

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as des bandages sur ta main, tu t'es blessé questionna Jace

\- Non, juste que mes mitaines se déchirent à chaque fois que je m'entraîne alors je mets des bandages expliqua Alec en prenant un pain pour manger

\- Je vois et tu vas t'entraîner encore après questionna Isabelle

\- Pas pour le moment mais si tu veux, on pourrait visiter la cité proposa Alec

\- Ou vous entraînez avec nous proposa Venus en entrant dans la pièce avec les filles

\- C'est sérieux, on peut s'entraîner avec vous demanda Isabelle

\- Oui, en plus je pourrais t'apprendre quelques petits trucs sur le maniement du fouet conseilla Venus

\- C'est parfait sourit Isabelle

Ils se rendirent sur le terrain d'entraînement le plus proche après le petit déjeuner, Isabelle défit son fouet et commença à attaquer Venus sous les regards des autres.

\- Pas mal tes attaques mais tu peux faire mieux que ça sourit Venus en usant de son fouet de lumière

Alec regarda le combat assis sur une pierre, les filles observaient la scène aussi. La jeune femme eut du mal à toucher la dragonne de lumière, celle-ci utilisa ses chaînes comme bouclier. Elle l'attaqua à son tour ce qui blessa Isabelle à l'épaule, celle-ci grimaça de douleur et prit son fouet sous la forme de son bâton. Elle se jeta sur Venus pour un combat au corps-à-corps, la dragonne se défendit avec facilité. Au bout d'un moment Izzy était essoufflé et un peu blessé, son adversaire était encore en pleine forme.

\- Vaux mieux qu'on arrête vu que tu es épuisée conseilla Venus

Elle hocha la tête avant de tomber épuisée dans les bras d'Alec qui apparut pour la prendre dans ses bras, il la porta pour la ramener dans sa chambre. Plus tard elle se réveilla en grimaçant de douleur,

\- Tu te réveilles décréta Alec assis sur son lit

\- Bordel comment tu as fait pour t'entraîner avec elle grimaça Isabelle

\- Je ne me suis pas trop entraîné avec elle un peu sur la fin avec les autres mais je passais mon temps avec le conseil des dragons d'ailleurs je suis en retard pour celui avec Metalicana grimaça Alec

Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de disparaître pour apparaître sur un terrain vague, il soupira avant de recevoir une boule de feu en acier qu'il esquiva. Il trouva le dragon d'acier assez furieux,

\- Tu es en retard accusa Metalicana

\- Désolé s'excusa Alec

Il se jeta sur lui pour débuter l'entraînement, Vera vint avec la fratrie rejoindre son père sur le terrain. Celui-ci avait les bras croisés en regardant de loin,

\- Bonjour Ignir, il est où Alec demanda Jace ne voyant pas son parabataï

\- Entrain de s'entraîner avec Metalicana répondit Ignir en pointant du doigt un lieu éloigner

Ils tournèrent la tête et virent une grande explosion d'acier, ils virent quelque chose tomber près d'eux. Un grand cratère se forma près d'eux avec beaucoup de poussières, ils s'approchèrent du cratère pour voir Alec à l'intérieur. Il était à genoux avec les cheveux détachés, ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux avec des blessures qui étaient entrain de guérir. Jace allait parler quand Ignir l'en empêcha, il se releva lentement et regarda dans le ciel pour voir Metalicana sous sa forme de dragon. Il fit un rictus avant de fléchir légèrement avant de sauter pour le rejoindre, une grande onde de choc vint résonner sur tout le terrain durant leur duel. Le chambellan se tourna vers eux,

\- Tu n'avais pas en face de toi ton frère ou ton parabataï mais tu avais quelqu'un qui était entrain de se battre expliqua Ignir

\- Je comprends mais où est son Katana questionna Jace

\- Avec Metalicana, il n'en a pas besoin parce qu'il l'entraîne au corps-à-corps et pour exploiter sa puissance expliqua Ignir

Il haussa les épaules en continuant de regarder le combat, ils entendirent des bruits de vol et virent les sept chevaliers venir les rejoindre avec Magnus qui rangeait ses ailes de dragon. Il s'approcha d'eux, Ignir fit un geste de la tête à son encontre.

\- Tu as fini avec tes clients questionna Isabelle en voyant le sorcier

\- Ouais, je suis venue directement et puis Catarina m'a promis de prendre mes clients au cas où. Le principal s'est de préparer mon mariage avec ton frère sourit Magnus

Elle gloussa et observa le combat de son frère dans le ciel, Magnus sourit en voyant son amant entrain de se battre contre Metalicana. Après avoir s'être entraîné ils allèrent se promener dans la cité, Izzy et Venus entrain de parler sur les décorations du mariage. Le couple marcha en se tenant les mains,

\- On les laisse pour être tranquille tous les deux proposa Magnus

\- Je te suis sourit Alec

Ils s'échappèrent discrètement pour partir de leur côté, ils flirtèrent avant de rentrer. Un mois était passé depuis leur arrivée à Aragon, les préparatifs du mariage avaient déjà commencé. Le chambellan avait tenu que le mariage se tiennes dans le palais, les filles avaient déjà commencé l'organisation du mariage. Alec regarda la salle de réception ou se tiendra leur noce, des fleurs rouges et orange en forme de flammes étaient accrochées sur les colonnes de cristal. Il sentit des bras venir l'enlacer par-derrière,

\- J'ai hâte d'être à notre mariage susurra Magnus

\- Moi aussi j'ai hâte de te dire oui sourit Alec en se tournant vers lui

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, ils continuèrent de regarder la salle où tout le monde était entrain de décorer. Deux semaines plus tard Alec se réveilla ayant chaud, il repoussa les draps sur son lit. Il grimaça en se réveillant, il avait l'impression que son corps était courbaturé.

\- Tia grimaça Alec

\- Alec gémit Tia de plaisir

Il écarquilla les yeux en entendant son colocataire gémit de plaisir, il se leva en titubant jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il se rinça le visage avant se reprendre, il sortit en entendant toujours la dragonne ronronner dans sa tête. Il avait les joues rouges et transpirait de partout, il retourna dans la salle de bain et se jeta dans la piscine pour se rafraîchir. Ça soulagea son corps brûlant, il ressortit et se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Jace était entrain de manger quand il vit le regard de son frère,

\- Ça va Alec s'inquiéta Jace

\- Ouais tout va bien grommela Alec à cause de ses chaleurs

Il mangea à peine avant de sortir de table, il marcha avant de s'arrêter. Il rugit de plaisir en sentant l'odeur de son amant près de lui, celui-ci l'attrapa et le plaqua contre lui. Il l'emmena dans la tour où il l'avait amené la première fois, il arriva en le portant. Il l'embrassa en le déposant sur le lit en déchirant ses vêtements, il fit racler ses dents sur ses tétons ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir. Son corps devint bouillant à chaque contact que Magnus faisait sur son corps, il déboutonna son pantalon et le retira. Il revint l'embrasser et redescendit ses lèvres vers le sud, il prit son membre qui fuyait de son pré-éjaculatoire. Il hurla en agrippant les draps sous le plaisir, Magnus renfloua un reflexe de renvoi et le prit dans sa gorge. Il commença à le préparer, il claqua des doigts pour retirer ses vêtements. Il le pénétra ce qui le fit presque hurler, il entama des mouvements en lui. Alec le fit basculer sur le lit violemment et bougea brusquement ce qui le fit râler de plaisir, Magnus le tient par les hanches en bougeant avec lui. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière avant de jouir sur son amant, celui-ci se déversa en lui dans un grognement de plaisir. Il s'effondra sur lui essoufflé, il leva la tête vers son amant. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, le sorcier le bascula sur le lit en se retirant de lui. Il caressa de nouveau son corps en retraçant les runes qu'il avait, il arriva vers son membre qui était de nouveau dressé et le reprit en bouche. Alec gémit en tenant la tête du lit, Magnus relâcha son sexe et le pénétra de nouveau. Il bougea ses reins lentement avant d'accélérer sous les gémissements de plaisir de son amant, celui-ci se déversa sur le sorcier. Celui-ci se déversa en lui dans un râle de jouissance, il s'effondra sur lui essoufflé. Alec l'embrassa dans le cou,

\- Magnus, qu'est-ce qui se passe chuchota Alec

\- Aujourd'hui est le premier jour du printemps, et tout les dragonnes marquées entrent en chaleur pendant un moment. Comme tu es l'hôte de Tiamat, tu as hérité de ses chaleurs expliqua Magnus

Il s'agrippa à lui en se frottant contre lui, il le pénétra de nouveau en bougeant ses reins ce le fit haleter jusqu'à la jouissance. Plus tard Alec se réveilla dans le lit, il remarqua l'absence de son amant près de lui. Il se leva et alla sur le balcon pour le voir entrain de regarder le ciel debout, il vint l'enlacer par-derrière. Magnus mit sa main sur ses mains avant de se retourner pour l'embrasser de nouveau, il le porta pour le plaquer contre le mur. Il le pénétra en même temps et entama des mouvements de va et viens en lui, Alec lui griffa le dos ce qui le fit grogner de plaisir. Il continua jusqu'à l'amener jusqu'à la jouissance, il posa la tête sur son épaule en l'entendant pousser un râle de jouissance en se déversant en lui. Il le ramena dans le lit et lui refit l'amour, le lendemain Alec se réveilla de nouveau en sentant la langue de son roi sur son intimité. Il se mordit les lèvres sous le plaisir, il se blessa avec ses crocs. Magnus l'embrassa en ronronnant au goût de son sang, il le prépara avec amour avant de le pénétrer de nouveau. Il bougea ses hanches, le noiraud cria de plaisir. Le sorcier s'arrêta ce qui le fit gémir de frustration, il lui sourit taquin et le mit sur le ventre pour le pénétrer de nouveau en l'embrassa sur la nuque. L'archer serra les draps sous le plaisir avant de jouir de nouveau, son amant joui en lui dans un grognement. Ils passèrent trois semaines à faire l'amour dans toutes les pièces de la tour sous les chaleurs de leurs dragons, Alec était retourné au palais tranquillement. La fratrie fut informée par Grandine qui leur avait expliqué pour les saisons d'accouplement chez les dragons, ils avaient bien sûr ennuyé leur frère au sujet de ses coucheries avec Magnus. Celui-ci haussa les épaules avec un sourire taquin, plus tard ils durent retourner à New-York après que Maryse leur ait envoyé un message de feu.

\- Ne vous en fait pas nous allons continuer de faire les préparatifs du mariage en attendant rassura Jupiter

\- Merci les filles, sourit Alec qui était sur le point de partir

Ils se rendirent à New-York, leurs parents les attendaient devant l'institut.

\- Alors les préparatifs du mariage avance bien demanda Maryse

\- Très bien même maman, en plus tu vas adorer sourit Isabelle

\- Après que toi et Venus m'aient suppliée de vous laisser l'organiser râla Alec

Elle tira la langue moqueusement, ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur pour reprendre leurs tâches de Shadowhunter. Deux semaines après leur retour, Alec dormait dans les bras de son amant. Celui-ci était entrain de le réveiller avec ses caresses,

\- Magnus laisse-moi dormir grommela Alec

\- Pas question, j'ai trop envie de toi maintenant en te voyant si innocent près de moi susurra Magnus à son oreille qu'il mordilla

\- Magnus gémit Alec en se retournant

Ils s'embrassèrent et firent l'amour tendrement, Alec alla prendre sa douche après sa mâtinée coquine avec son fiancé. Il se rendit dans la cuisine en fronçant le nez à cause de l'odeur de nourriture, il mit la main sur son nez.

\- Ça va bébé s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Juste que l'odeur est entrain de me dégôuter grimaça Alec

\- Tu es sûr questionna Magnus

Il allait répondre quand un haut le cœur vint le frapper, il disparut et apparut dans les toilettes pour vomir ce qu'il avait dans l'estomac.

\- Alexander interpella Magnus

Il tira la chasse d'eau et se débarbouilla en grimaçant,

\- Tout vas bien questionna Magnus

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas rassura Alec

\- Tu veux que je fasse un peu de thé proposa Magnus

\- Non ça va, je vais aller directement à l'institut répondit Alec

Il l'embrassa et se prépara, il se dirigea vers l'institut plus tard. Il alla dans le bureau de sa mère, il apparut dans le canapé en s'affalant en mettant la main sur son visage.

\- Tout va bien Alec s'inquiéta Maryse

\- Oui maman, je vais très bien rassures-toi juste que je suis un peu épuisé aujourd'hui expliqua Alec

\- Va te reposer dans ton ancienne chambre et je t'appellerai pour le déjeuner déclara Maryse

Il hocha la tête et disparut pour apparaître dans son lit, Vera vint le rejoindre dans son lit. La dragonne capta le changement d'odeur d'Alec, elle fronça les sourcils avant de s'endormir.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre les sautes d'humeur d'Alec et l'hobby d'Alec. Bisous glacées.**


	32. Chapter 31

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **HelateWitch1: Je savais que tu avais un problème de Wifi parce que tu ne rate jamais un de mes chapitres XD Allez la révélation et moment marrant avec Alec**

 **Lavigne 126: Je vais prier pour que tu aille beaucoup et que tu guérisse au plus vite XD par contre le prochain chapitre évite de lire si tu ne veux devenir une litière pour chat parce que je l'ai un trop chargé en plus petit référence pour toi et j'attends ta nouvelle scène sans sadomaso s'il te plait vu la situation dans ce chapitre XD**

 **Maia 0067: Dans ce chapitre tout révélation et fou rire garantit**

 **Alec Barton: Bon au moins une chose de faite comme ça je m'aurais plus à être inquiète tes va et viens en enfer XD allez fou rire garantit et mort assuré dans le prochain chapitre XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 31, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 31**_

Magnus grimaça en fronçant le nez devant l'odeur de vomi de son fiancé, celui-ci venait encore une fois de vomir dans les toilettes en se levant. Bientôt un mois qu'ils étaient de retour d'Aragon, depuis un moment Alec était tombé malade en se plaignant d'avoir mal à la tête, d'être fatigué et de vomir à la moindre odeur forte qu'il y avait. Ils avaient pensé qu'il avait dû attraper froid mais il se sentait bien sans avoir le nez qui coulait, entre-temps l'enclave avait appris qu'Alec et Magnus allaient se marier à Aragon. De ce fait certains membres du conseil essayaient de se rapprocher de Robert pour être invité au mariage et découvrir Aragon, le couple avait seulement invité la famille Penhawool et Imogène à la cérémonie de mariage. L'archer leur avait rappelé qu'ils leur avaient interdit de se marier en or comme la tradition des Nephilims, il s'était moqué d'eux en les traitant de tous les noms. Ils avaient essayé de se défendre devant lui mais avec aucun résultat, Jia ramena l'ordre dans la salle de réunion et déclara que le couple pouvait se marier à Aragon ce qui ne plût pas à certains membres du conseil. Magnus aida son fiancé à s'allonger dans le lit, il s'endormit à peine sa tête se posa sur l'oreiller. Le sorcier fut inquiet de la santé de son amant, il le couvrit doucement avant de se lever pour aller faire le petit déjeuner pour lui. Il termina le petit déjeuner quand la porte d'entrée sonna ce qui le fit soupirer, il jeta un coup d'œil à leur chambre. Il ouvrit sur la fratrie qui était venu s'enquérir de la santé d'Alec,

\- Comment il va demanda Jace

\- Toujours pareil, je lui prépare un thé pour le moment en plus il dort dans la chambre expliqua Magnus

\- Tu sais ce qu'il a questionna Clary

Il secoua la tête de dénégation,

\- Son odeur a complètement changé c'est ce que j'ai remarqué constata Magnus

\- Ah bon s'étonna Jace

\- Oui, son odeur d'habitude est douce et un peu abrupte mais là il sent comme des bonbons dit Magnus

\- Tu ne crois pas que ça à un lien avec sa maladie conclu Isabelle

\- Je le pense enfin je ne sais pas encore pour le moment répondit Magnus

Alec vint les rejoindre un moment plus tard en s'étirant,

\- Tu vas légèrement mieux que ce matin remarqua Magnus

\- Mais je suis encore épuisé malgré tout souffla Alec en mettant la main sur sa tête

\- Tu veux quelque chose proposa Magnus

\- Rien en ce moment, j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser grimaça Alec

Magnus caressa ses cheveux en l'embrassant sur la tempe, l'odeur de son homme calma légèrement sa migraine. Le lendemain Alec se dirigea vers l'institut, il devait préparer la réunion avec les représentants du monde obscur. Il apparut dans le bureau de sa mère pour prendre le dossier concernant les informations du jour, il fronça le nez devant le parfum de sa mère. N'en pouvant plus il vomit le peu de chose qu'il avait réussi à manger sur le tapis, Maryse se leva et frotta son dos en tenant ses cheveux. Il essuya sa bouche en grimaçant,

\- Je suis désolé maman, d'avoir dégueulé sur le tapis s'excusa Alec

\- Ça va, l'importance est que tu te sens mieux mais à mon avis c'est loin d'être la pleine forme constata Maryse

Elle l'emmena dans le canapé pour qu'il se repose pendant qu'elle nettoyait le vomi parterre, elle revint plus tard avec du thé.

\- Depuis que tu es revenu tu est constamment comme ça, est-ce que tu en as parlé avec Tiamat questionna Maryse

\- Non, elle aussi ne sait pas ce qu'on a. En plus quand je me concentre sur mes pouvoirs, je l'ai impression que mes pouvoirs sont happés par quelque chose expliqua Alec

\- Je vois souffla Maryse

Il hocha la tête avant de se lever, il apparut dans la salle des opérations. Sa mère réfléchis à ses symptômes, le noiraud lisait son dossier tranquillement quand Vera apparut près de lui.

\- Salut tu vas mieux en dirait remarqua Vera

\- Loin de là, je suis toujours épuisé et vomis mes tripes tous les matins en plus d'avoir des migraines répondit Alec

Elle le regarda profondément,

\- Ton odeur a changé aussi depuis quelques jours remarqua Vera

Il fronça les sourcils devant la remarqua de sa dragonne, il réfléchit avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Il ferma les yeux en se concentrant pour se retrouver à l'intérieur de son esprit, il retrouva Tiamat.

\- Tia est-ce que ce serait possible que je sois enceinte questionna Alec

\- Ça pourrait être possible comme tu es mon hôte,nos deux personnalités se sont mélangé, je pense que ton corps a pris certaines de mes facultés pensa Tiamat

Il revint dans le monde réel, il se leva et alla dans la chambre de sa sœur, celle-ci était entrain de se maquiller.

\- Un problème Alec questionna Isabelle

\- Je voudrais savoir, si tu connaissais un moyen de savoir si on est enceinte ou pas questionna Alec

\- Il y a un moyen mais tu penses que tu es enceinte hésita Isabelle

Il hocha la tête, elle le regarda avant de se lever pour prendre sa stèle, elle dessina une rune sur son ventre après elle lui avoir demandé de soulever son haut. Ils attendirent quelques minutes pour la rune, ils virent la rune s'effacer après être resté pendant quelques minutes.

\- Alors résultat questionna Alec

\- Félicitation tu es enceinte sourit Isabelle

Il était stupéfait alors que Tiamat était bouche bée à l'intérieur de lui, il mit la main sur son ventre plat avec un petit sourire heureux. Sa sœur le regarda dans ses pensés en regardant le ventre plat,

\- Tu vas le dire à Magnus et à nos parents questionna Isabelle excitée par la nouvelle

\- Oui mais d'abord à Magnus ensuite à nos parents sourit Alec

\- Oh Alec, je suis si contente d'être tata s'excita Isabelle

\- Mais d'abord tu ne dois pas dire un mot sur ça d'accord proposa Alec

Elle hocha la tête, il lui sourit avant d'apparaître dans la salle d'opération. Il sourit heureux,

\- Notre enfant grandi en nous sourit Alec

\- Oui, c'est la première fois que l'un de mes hôtes masculins tombe enceinte révéla Tiamat

\- Tu n'as jamais eu d'enfant avec Apsû avant de commencer votre cycle de réincarnations questionna Alec

\- Jamais, car à cette époque nous venions de combattre Acnologia mais certains de mes hôtes féminines tombaient enceintes c'est vrai mais elles faisaient des fausses couches la plupart du temps, à certaines époques ce n'était pas propice raconta Tiamat

\- Je comprends maintenant, nous aurons un enfant tous les quatre sourit Alec

Elle lui sourit de joie, le soir même Alec rentra au loft et chercha son amant qui était dans l'atelier. Magnus le vit arrivé et l'embrassa pour l'accueillir,

\- Alors tout va bien aujourd'hui questionna Magnus

\- Oui, je vais super bien sourit Alec en l'embrassant

Il fut surpris devant l'élan d'excitation de son amant, ils firent l'amour dans l'atelier. Alec avait la tête sur le torse de Magnus, celui-ci caressa son dos avec amour.

\- Alors tu vas me dire pourquoi est-ce que tu as sauté sur moi comme ça loin que je m'en plaigne questionna Magnus

Il sourit et lui prit la main et le mit sur son ventre plat, il cligna des yeux sans réellement comprendre.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux me dire commenta Magnus

\- Magnus, je suis enceinte avoua Alec

\- Tu…Tu…es enceinte bredouilla Magnus en se redressant

\- Oui, je sais que c'est fou mais c'est ça, Izzy m'a fait un test pour le savoir et je le suis sourit Alec en se redressant aussi

Il était choqué par la révélation, il toucha de nouveau le ventre plat de son fiancé timidement.

\- Je vais être papa chuchota Magnus ne le réalisant pas

\- Oui, tu n'es pas content demanda Alec

\- Si je le suis mais c'est un choc, je suis un sorcier et les sorciers devaient être stériles certes je suis l'hôte d'Apsû mais de là que tu sois enceinte de mon enfant. C'est tellement merveilleux sourit Magnus ayant les larmes aux yeux

Il sourit encore plus et le prit dans ses bras, le sorcier le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans leur chambre en le portant. Il lui refit l'amour encore une fois, il était entrain de caresser le ventre avec amour tout en l'embrassant ce qui fit sourire Alec.

\- Magnus interpella Alec

\- Hm répondit Magnus

\- Il faut qu'on le dise avertis Alec

\- On ne peut pas attendre encore un peu pour que je profite un peu de notre enfant avant de voir toute la famille Lightwood au complet avec Maryse en tête de liste en tant que grand-mère râla Magnus

\- Magnus gloussa Alec

\- Bon on va le dire soupira Magnus

Ils se rendirent le lendemain à l'institut pour annoncer la nouvelle, Alec rassembla sa famille dans la bibliothèque.

\- Qu'est-ce ce qui se passe pour que tu nous rassembles dans la bibliothèque questionna Maryse

\- Je…enfin Alexander et moi nous avons quelque chose à vous annoncer tous les deux sourit Magnus en regardant son fiancé

\- En fait je suis enceinte annonça Alec en mettant la main sur son ventre plat

\- Alec, mais enfin tu ne peux pas être enceinte, tu es un homme réfuta Robert

\- C'est que nous croyions mais Tiamat et Alec se sont mélangés en quelque sorte leurs personnalités de ce fait le corps d'Alec a eu un utérus expliqua Magnus

\- Donc toi aussi tu peux faire des enfants étant l'hôte d'Apsû conclu Jace

\- Exact confirma Magnus

Maryse cria de joie en tapant des mains et alla prendre son fils dans ses bras, elle l'embrassa de partout heureuse. Robert se leva en raclant la gorge, il s'approcha d'eux avant de s'agenouiller devant le ventre de son fils et mit la main dessus.

\- Coucou c'est papy, tu m'entends mon bébé d'amour, c'est papy. J'ai hâte de te voir mon amour, oh oui papy va beaucoup te gâter roucoula Robert en caressant le ventre plat d'Alec

\- Robert voyons toussa Maryse

\- Tu es jalouse de notre lien n'est-ce pas mon ange d'amour gloussa Robert

Alec et Magnus étaient amusés de voir le patriarche devenir gâteux alors que la fratrie était mort de rire, plus tard Alec évita les missions sur le terrain malgré qu'il pouvait exploser les démons d'un simple claquement de doigt. Vera le remplaça sur le terrain en allant avec Jace et les autres, Maryse raconta plus tard que Robert annonçait à tout va qu'il allait grand-père en se vantant fièrement ce qui amusa encore plus son fils. A l'annonce de la grossesse Ignir et le conseil s'étaient rendu sur place pour féliciter l'hôte, les huit étoiles étaient venues aussi avec plusieurs cadeaux pour le bébé. Les sept chevaliers avaient aussi amené des cadeaux pour eux, il regarda le moniteur en baillant. Vera apparut près de lui,

\- Tu es fatigué, vas te reposer proposa Vera

\- Non, ça ira. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller dormir pour le moment en plus je vais rentrer dans un instant répondit Alec

\- Je comprends, tu sais que nous avons affronté un démon avec une tête de léopard lança Vera

\- C'est vrai sourit Alec

La dragonne lui raconta la mission où elle avait aidé la fratrie d'Alec, celui-ci sourit devant les frasques de son frère. Plus tard il rentra au loft après avoir passé la journée là-bas, Magnus était entrain de discuter avec Catarina dans le salon.

\- Bonsoir ma centaurée salua Alec

\- Bonsoir mon petit dragon, félicitation pour ta grossesse félicita Catarina

\- ALEC cria Madzie en courant vers lui tout en sortant d'une chambre

\- Madzie, ma petite rose préférée sourit Alec en prenant la petite fille dans ses bras

Il la fit tourner dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser bruyamment sur les deux joues, elle gloussa sous les baisers du chasseur. Il vint avec elle dans les bras,

\- Alors comment été ta journée questionna Magnus

\- Comme d'habitude sourit Alec

\- Alors vous allez maintenir la date du mariage ou vous allez la changer demanda Catarina

\- Disons qu'on la maintient malgré que chez les dragons la date est déjà passée, de plus Alec sera à son troisième mois donc ça ne verra pas sourit Magnus en regardant son amant

\- Vous allez avoir un bébé questionna Madzie

\- Oui, nous allons avoir un bébé confirma Alec

\- C'est vrai se réjouit Madzie

\- Oui, tu auras bientôt quelqu'un avec qui jouer déclara Magnus

Elle cria de joie ce qui fit sourire les trois adultes, Catarina les laissa en allant à son travail. Ne pouvant pas avoir une baby-sitter, elle avait proposé au couple de la garder pour la soirée. Magnus était entrain de terminer le dîner quand il entendit des éclats de rires, il alla vers la chambre d'amis pour Madzie. Il s'appuya sur l'encadrement en regardant son fiancé entrain de chatouiller la petite fille, celle-ci vit Magnus appuyer sur l'encadrement de la porte. Elle sauta du lit en courant vers lui,

\- Magnus, protège-moi d'Alec rigola Madzie

\- Viens ici petite coquine, je vais te chatouiller jusqu'à que tu ne peux plus t'arrêter de rire menaça Alec faussement

Il se leva et se mit à courser la petite fille qui se cacha derrière le sorcier, celui-ci aida Madzie à s'échapper de son fiancé. Il réussit à choper quand même la petite sorcière pour la chatouiller,

\- Bon on va passer à table proposa Magnus

\- Oh oui sourit Madzie

Ils passèrent à table et mangèrent tout en discutant, plus tard Magnus raconta une histoire à Madzie en usant de sa magie. Il rejoignit son amant qui était entrain de ranger la vaisselle,

\- Elle s'est endormi dit Alec

\- Oui, je lui ai raconté l'une de mes aventures en utilisant ma magie et elle s'est endormie comme une souche décréta Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

\- Je suis content qu'elle soit avec nous sourit Alec

Il la regarda et sourit aussi, ils allèrent se coucher après avoir pris une douche coquine. Au beau milieu de la nuit Madzie se réveilla et sortit de son lit, elle alla dans la chambre du couple et se faufila entre eux pour dormir. Le lendemain Alec se réveilla et trouva Madzie entre eux, il sourit avant de se lever précipitamment en se dirigeant dans la salle de bain pour vomir. La petite fille se réveilla en entendant l'hôte vomir dans la salle de bain, elle réveilla Magnus.

\- Que se passe-t-il bailla Magnus

\- C'est Alec, il est entrain de vomir dans la salle de bain. Je crois qu'il est malade s'inquiéta Madzie

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, c'est simplement le bébé qui lui donne envie de vomir mais dans quelques minutes il va aller mieux rassura Magnus

\- Tu es sûr demanda Madzie

Il hocha la tête et pour confirmer ses dires Alec ressortit de la salle de bain un peu pâle mais mieux, il rassura la petite fille à son tour. Ils prirent le petit déjeuner ensemble avant que Catarina vienne prendre la petite fille pour rentrer chez elle, plusieurs jours plus tard Magnus se réveilla avant son fiancé en l'embrassant dans le cou, celui-ci grommela en continuant de dormir.

\- C'est l'heure de réveiller mon amour susurra Magnus

Il se réveilla et se blottit contre son fiancé, ils passèrent un moment dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre avant de se lever pour la journée. Alec se dirigea vers l'institut, il vérifia le moniteur mais au bout d'un moment il commença à s'ennuyer. Il se rendit dans le bureau de sa mère pour savoir s'il pouvait se rendre utile,

\- Malheureusement il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire mon chéri, je sais que tu veux te rendre utile mais tu dois aussi te reposer expliqua Maryse

Les mots de sa mère l'avaient rendu de mauvaises humeurs par la suite, tous évitaient de se rapprocher de lui tellement son aura était menaçante. Quand l'un d'eux éternuait ou faisait tomber quelque chose parterre, il les fusillait sur place. Jace et Isabelle avec Vera et Clary en plus de Simon étaient rentrés de mission remarquèrent l'ambiance menaçante qu'avait lancée Alec, un chasseur passa près d'Alec en regardant le moniteur.

\- Tu veux ma photo cracha Alec froidement

\- Alec interpella Isabelle

Il se tourna vers sa sœur froidement avant de fondre en larmes, tous restèrent éberlués devant les pleurs de l'hôte.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Alec, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es mis à pleurer consola Jace

\- Parce que je vais ressembler à une baleine bientôt pleura Alec

\- Mais tu seras toujours magnifique complimenta Isabelle

\- C'est vrai demanda Alec

\- Oui sourit Izzy

Il sourit en essuyant ses larmes, il remarqua l'absence de sa dragonne.

\- Elle est où Vera questionna Alec

\- Vera est partie avec Magnus, elle va revenir répondit Isabelle

Il hocha la tête et renifla en essuyant ses larmes, il rentra plus tard à l'appartement. Magnus vint l'accueillir en l'embrassant, ils dînèrent ensemble avant s'endormir. Au milieu de la nuit Alec eut une fringale nocturne et réveilla son amant,

\- Magnus réveille-toi souffla Alec

Il ne se réveilla pas et continua à dormir, le noiraud soupira avant que sa meilleure amie lui souffle une idée.

\- AH MAGNUS, REVEILLE-TOI JE SUIS EN TRAIN D'ACCOUCHER cria Alec de douleur

Magnus se réveilla brusquement et s'emmêla les jambes dans les draps pour ensuite tomber parterre, il se releva et courra partout paniquer.

\- Reste calme mon chéri paniqua Magnus

Alec tapa du pied d'impatience en voyant l'idiotie de son fiancé, il envoya une onde de choc sur son amant qui reprit ses esprits après avoir dit bonjour au mur. Il se reprit en regardant l'archer énervé,

\- Je peux maintenant avoir tout ton attention espèce de crétin de sorcier qui malheureusement est le père de mon gosse gronda Alec

\- Désolé mon amour, s'excusa Magnus penaud

\- Bien maintenant je t'ai réveillé parce que j'ai faim je veux des fraises avec un pot de moutarde au miel et aux épices s'il te plait demanda Alec

\- Tu sais qu'il est trois heures un quart du matin glissa Magnus

Le réceptacle lui lança un regard meurtrier ce qui le fit déglutiner, il claqua des doigts et invoqua un pot de moutarde avec une barquette de fraises. Il gémit de plaisir en mangeant le mélange alors que le sorcier était à la limite de vomir, il posa la main sur le ventre d'Alec malgré tout et s'endormit avec le sourire. Quelques jours plus tard Alec déambula avec une barquette de fraises avec de la moutarde dessus, il la termina et s'ennuya fermement. Il entra dans la bibliothèque et s'assit dans le canapé, il remarqua un livre sur le tricot. Il commença à lire le livre quand Vera apparut près de lui,

\- Coucou je te cherchais partout, qu'est-ce que tu lis demanda Vera

\- Je lis un livre sur la broderie et le tricot et toi demanda Alec

Elle allait répondre et ils entendirent le cri de rage de Jace, il haussa un sourcil en regardant sa dragonne qui fit un sourire innocent.

\- Tiens pourrais-tu m'acheter des crochets pour moi comme ça tu peux échapper à Jace proposa Alec

\- Ça marche sourit Vera en disparaissant

Plus tard Alec eut les crochets et commença à tricoter, la fratrie et Clary avec Simon le trouvèrent entrain de tricoter dans la bibliothèque.

\- Alec, tu es entrain de tricoter quoi questionna Clary

\- Je suis entrain de tricoter un petit bonnet pour mon bébé sourit Alec

\- Au moins tu fais quelque chose, vu que tu étais une vraie cocotte-minute hormonale sur le point d'exploser expliqua Jace

\- Que veux-tu dire que je ne contrôle pas mes hormones c'est ça ? Tu vas dire aussi que je vais ressembler un boudin plus tard car je m'empiffre critiqua Alec

\- Alec, je ne voulais pas dire ça s'excusa Jace

\- C'est ce que tu étais entrain d'insinuer espèce de stupide parabataï, au lieu de me soutenir tu m'insultes je te déteste pleura Alec en se levant

Il disparut en pleurant, ils restèrent stupéfaits par ce qui venait de se passer. Alec apparut toujours en pleurant pour prendre les crochets de tricots avant de disparaître,

\- C'est sûr les hormones de grossesses sont très chiants soupira Jace

\- Vaux mieux que tu ailles t'excuser si tu ne veux pas avoir maman sur le dos proposa Isabelle

\- Je crois qu'il reste encore des fraises avec un peu de moutarde dans le réfrigérateur conseilla Clary

Il hocha la tête et fit une assiette de fraise avec de la moutarde dessus, il chercha son frère partout. Il le retrouva dans la serre entrain de renifler tout en tricotant, il vint près de son parabataï. Il lui présenta l'assiette garnie de fraises avec de la moutarde dessus,

\- Je suis venu pour m'excuser Alec, je ne voulais pas dire ça. Je voulais dire que je suis heureux que tu te trouves quelque chose à faire au lieu de rester assis à surveiller le moniteur ou aider maman à classer les dossiers s'excusa Jace

\- C'est pour ça que tu as amené cette assiette de fraises avec de la moutarde dessus questionna Alec

\- Oui pour me faire pardonner sourit Jace

\- Crétin de blond, je te pardonne c'est simplement parce que tu as amené des fraises avec de la moutarde sourit Alec

Il rigola et lui donna l'assiette, ils discutèrent ensemble dans la serre. Robert débarqua dans la serre et se mit devant le ventre d'Alec,

\- Oh mon bébé d'amour, tu as manqué à papy. Tu es bien au chaud dans le petit bidon, oui tu es l'ange de papy roucoula Robert en frottant le ventre de son fils

Alec et Jace regardaient leur père qui parlait à son ventre, Maryse arriva les mains sur les hanches.

\- Je lui ai dit que tu étais dans la serre et il a foncé pendant que je lui parlais de certains dossiers de l'enclave a besoin expliqua Maryse

Plus tard les dossiers, pour le moment je passe un moment avec mon tout bébé d'amour à son papy. Tu es le bébé d'amour à son papy gloussa Robert en faisant des bisous sur le ventre

\- Euh papa, il est trop petit pour qu'il puisse t'entendre toussa Alec

\- Bien sûr qu'il m'entend quand même, je suis son papy et à ce stade il peut entendre tout n'est-ce pas mon bébé adoré de papy gloussa Robert

Alec fit un visage sidéré avant de regarder sa mère avec les yeux suppliants, celle-ci prit son mari par le bras pour l'emmener loin de leur fils. Robert était entrain de bouder en clamant que personne ne voulait le laisser passer du temps avec son petit enfant, Jace s'était mis à rire devant l'attitude de Robert.

\- Je me demande si Maryse ne va pas l'emmener à la cité silencieuse avec son attitude riait Jace

\- Il est juste heureux d'être grand-père sourit Alec en mangeant son assiette de fraise

\- Sérieusement ça me fait trop marrer rigola Jace

Il sourit et termina de manger avant de retourner à tricoter, une semaine plus tard il termina de finir son premier tricot. Il avait réussi à faire un petit bonnet pour son bébé, il avait montré le bonnet à son fiancé.

\- Il est très beau ce bonnet complimenta Magnus

\- Je vais essayer de faire des petits chaussons lâcha Alec

\- Tout ce que tu veux tricote ce sera magnifique sur lui gloussa Magnus en caressant le petit renflement

Le noiraud sourit tendrement devant sa main sur son ventre, le lendemain Magnus était entrain de terminer de se maquiller quand il entendit un cri d'Alec dans la cuisine. Il courra en craignant le pire pour le retrouver sur la table de travail,

\- Alec, que se passe-t-il demanda Magnus

\- Tue là affola Alec en pointant le doigt parterre

Le sorcier tourna la tête pour voir une araignée parterre, une envie de rire le traversa.

\- Bébé, c'est une araignée déclara Magnus bêtement

\- C'est un démon à assoiffer de sang qui en veut à moi et notre enfant alors tue-là maintenant avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à moi s'écria Alec en posant la main sur son ventre tout en restant sur le plan de travail

\- D'accord souffla Magnus

Il prit un magazine et l'enroula pour tuer l'araignée, il le jeta à la poubelle. Il revint vers son amant en ouvrant les bras pour qu'il se réfugie à l'intérieur, il lui caressa dans le dos pour le calmer. Alec commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, il sourit et l'entraîna dans la chambre pour lui faire l'amour.

\- Note à moi-même, invoquer plus d'araignées pensa Magnus en embrassant son fiancé

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le mariage et une lune de miel très chaud. Bisous glacées.**


	33. Chapter 32

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **HekateWitch1: Attention sinon les hommes en blouses blanche vont revenir XD il y a aura aussi un peu de saute d'humeur d'Alec dans ce chapitre et un lemon donc va cadenasser ton cerveaux XD**

 **Maia 0067: Alec super Badass qui peut tuer d'une seule pichenette a peur d'une minuscule araignée XD il y aura que le papy qui reste gâteaux dans la fics**

 **Lavigne 126: J'espère que tu vas aller mieux après par contre tu vas changer de d'habitat par ce que j'ai mit une légère référence dedans ce chapitre XD et par contre je suis en train de imaginer la scène que tu m'a écrit**

 **Alec Barton: Voilà pour le pariage et le lemon eh ben il fait chaud en enfer non ? XD**

 **Sutekina653: A demie fan XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quel Dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 32, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 32**_

Alec était entrain de tricoter en observant Clary et Izzy entrain de se battre, elles s'entraînaient au corps-à-corps. Alec avait entamé son troisième mois de grossesse, ses nausées s'étaient estompées depuis plusieurs jours ce qui le réjouissait ayant marre de vomir tous les matins. Il se sentait de plus en plus fatigué à la place, ses fringales d'envie de femme enceinte continuaient toujours. De plus il avait commencé à faire du tricot depuis un moment, il tricotait des vêtements pour bébé ce qui faisait fondre Maryse et les filles à chaque fois qu'elles voyaient les choses de bébé qu'Alec avait tricoté. Robert passait son temps à se vanter de la grossesse de son fils et surtout le fait qu'il allait être grand-père, l'enclave ne fut pas totalement d'accord sur la grossesse d'Alec. Magnus les avait menacés à son tour de ne pas toucher à son fiancé s'ils ne voulaient pas retrouver Idris à feu et à sang, certains membres du conseil avaient pris la menace très au sérieux. Le monde obscur fut au courant de la grossesse d'Alec et avait adressé ses félicitations au couple, Raphaël offrit plusieurs cadeaux pour son père de cœur et son beau-père de cœur en souhaitant d'avoir une sœur après avoir perdu la sienne récemment. La reine des fées s'était déplacé en personne pour adresser ses félicitations au couple étant une amie de longue date du couple royale, Luke fit de même. Jocelyn qui était avec lui donna même des conseils de grossesse à Alec pour qu'il puisse la passer tranquillement. Le mariage approchait à grands pas et certains membres du conseil mettaient la pression ou marchandait avec Robert pour se faire inviter au mariage qui se passait à Aragon,

\- Je vous répète que vous ne serez pas invité tant que vous ne changerez pas d'opinion sur le mariage avec les créatures obscures refusa Robert

\- Voyons Robert, nous sommes amis depuis longtemps et puis c'est une aubaine pour un membre du conseil de venir au mariage de ton fils sourit le conseiller

\- Une aubaine pour moi ou pour vous comme vous allez découvrir les terres sacrées des dragons malheureusement ce n'est pas moi qui décide qui va être invité ou pas signala Robert

\- Vous êtes son père tout de même insista le conseiller encore une fois

Robert lui lança un regard de dédain avant de tourner le dos au conseiller qui fulmina encore une fois de ne pas être invité au mariage à Aragon, il croisa Imogène qui se massait les tempes.

\- Bonjour Imogène un problème demanda Robert

\- Rien d'autre que certains conseillers qui me fait pression pour que je vous ordonne d'inviter le conseil au mariage d'Alec soupira Imogène

\- Ils ne seront jamais invités même si je le voulais souffla Robert

\- Ça je le sais décréta Imogène

\- D'ailleurs Imogène, tu sais que le petit ventre d'Alec a commencé à pousser bientôt ça pourrait se voir raconta Robert avec un visage niais

\- Tu me l'as déjà dit Robert soupira Imogène amusée

Il ne fit pas attention à la remarque de l'inquisitrice et continua de se vanter de son futur petit enfant, pendant ce temps les filles terminaient de s'entraîner et s'approchèrent d'Alec qui était entrain de tricoter.

\- Alors tu es entrain de faire quoi cette fois-ci questionna Isabelle

\- Je suis entrain de tricoter une couverture pour le bébé sourit Alec en touchant son ventre encore plat

\- Ça va être magnifique sourit Clary

Il se leva en emportant son assiette de fraise avec lui, la fratrie se dirigea vers le hall pour une nouvelle mission sur le terrain. Alec aida sa mère avant de bailler, il s'allongea dans le canapé en continuant de classer les dossiers pour elle avant de s'écrouler de fatigue. Maryse se leva de son bureau et mit une couverture sur lui, elle regarda le ventre plat de son fils et posa la main dessus. Elle sourit maternellement et retira une mèche de cheveux sur le visage d'Alec, elle eut les larmes aux yeux en se souvenant encore de sa naissance. Elle le revoyait encore petit garçon accroché à sa jupe ne voulant pas qu'elle parte en mission, elle le contempla quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle renifla et tourna la tête pour voir son mari entrer dans la pièce, Robert vit sa femme accroupi près de leur fils endormit dans le fauteuil une main sur son ventre. Il sourit en venant près d'eux, il mit la main sur son épaule qu'elle prit. Elle lâcha des larmes en regardant Alec endormit,

\- Il a tellement grandi, il va se marier et avoir un enfant renifla Maryse

\- Je sais, notre fils est devenu adulte maintenant consola Robert

\- Je n'ai pas su profiter de lui quand il était petit à cause de l'enclave, je voudrais tellement qu'il reste encore mon petit garçon pleura Maryse

\- Maryse, Alec sera toujours notre petit garçon à tous les deux, et puis tu n'as pas pu en profiter de lui enfant mais tu pourrais le faire avec nos petits-enfants qu'en penses-tu gloussa Robert

Elle gloussa doucement en essuyant ses larmes, son mari l'embrassa dans ses cheveux. Elle sourit de joie,

\- Vaux mieux que tu gardes tes larmes pour le mariage car ça fera bizarre que la mère du marié ne pleure pas une seule larme consola Robert

\- Tu m'as toujours su me fait rire, je ne regrette pas de t'avoir dit oui à ta demande en mariage sourit Maryse

\- Je croyais que tu m'avais épousé pour mon charme nargua Robert

\- Idiot souffla Maryse

Il sourit et observa leur fils endormit en mettant la main sur son ventre, pendant ce temps Magnus terminait les préparations de potions pour ses clients. Il entendit un portail dans son salon, il y alla pour voir Tessa arrivée.

\- Eh bien, tu tombe à pic je viens de mettre le vin au frais pour nous deux nargua Magnus

\- Vil flatteur mais je pense que ton adorable chasseur ne sera pas content que tu le trompes ria Tessa

\- Pour toi il fera une petite exception sourit Magnus

\- Alors comment va mon futur marié questionna Tessa

\- Un peu stressé et heureux en même temps confia Magnus

\- Du côté de la grossesse, je parie qu'Alec le vit à fond conclu Tessa

\- Ne me lance pas sur ce sujet s'il te plaît, je vis un calvaire avec ses hormones. Un coup il est câlin et tendre avec moi et un autre coup il hurle sur moi pour un rien avant d'éclater en sanglots raconta Magnus

\- Oh c'est les hormones gloussa Tessa

\- Tu es sûr que c'est les hormones parce que j'ai l'impression qu'Alexander a plusieurs personnalités en même temps commenta Magnus

Elle éclata de rire ce qui fit soupirer son vieil ami, ils discutèrent de la grossesse.

\- Tu as invité ton père à la cérémonie de mariage questionna Tessa

\- Tu me vois demander ça à mon père parmi des Nephilims invité au mariage ricana Magnus

Elle sourit et resta un moment avec lui avant de s'en aller après avoir lui donner la potion qu'il voulait, Alec rentra plus tard au loft.

\- Je suis rentré informa Alec

\- Tu veux dire vous êtes rentrés sourit Magnus en venant l'accueillir

\- J'ai oublié sourit Alec

Il vint l'embrasser tendrement et il se mit à genoux pour embrasser son ventre plat,

\- Hé mon bébé, c'est papa tu me reconnais c'est papa roucoula Magnus

\- Mon père et toi vous adorez parler avec mon ventre gloussa Alec

\- Contrairement à moi ton père est trop gâteux nargua Magnus

Il rigola narquoisement, ils allèrent dîner ensemble dans un restaurant avant de rentrer. Ils eurent une discussion en couple avec leurs colocataires respectifs dans l'esprit de Magnus, Alec remarqua un berceau au centre de la piste. Il se vit entrain de chanter une comptine en berçant le berceau, il sourit en sentant des bras venir l'enlacer par-derrière.

\- Maintenant je t'aime de différentes manières, je t'aime quand tu es mon amant et je t'aime quand tu porteras notre enfant dans tes bras confessa Magnus

Il sourit et s'assit dans la banquette avec l'autre couple, ils discutèrent ensemble de leur mariage qui aurait lieu dans trois semaines. Apsû et Magnus se regardèrent complices quand le sujet de la lune de miel fut abordé,

\- Vous nous cachez quelques choses vous deux constata Tiamat

\- Rien de rien ma reine c'est une surprise pour vous deux sourit Apsû

\- Apsû a raison renchéri Magnus

\- Qu'importe nous allons le découvrir très bientôt n'est-ce pas Tia décréta Alec

Elle hocha la tête complice avec son hôte, après une discussion ils rentrèrent dans le monde réel. Une semaine plus tard Ignir et Mars avec Wendy vinrent à l'institut, Vera sauta dans les bras de son père heureux de le revoir. Alec et les autres sortirent de l'institut avec leurs valises, Underhill fut désigné comme directeur temporaire le temps que Maryse soit au mariage à Aragon. L'archer vint enlacer la dragonne de feu dans ses bras,

\- Je suis venu en tant que leader des huit étoiles avec Wendy qui est celle des sept chevaliers pour t'accompagner jusqu'à Aragon comme tu es le futur marié expliqua Mars

\- Je vois souffla Alec

Il alla bander les yeux de sa famille et les guida sur les dos des dragons, ils s'envolèrent pour Aragon. Beaucoup de conseillers furent déconcertés de ne pas être invités sur les terres sacrés des dragons, ils se rendirent à Aragon. Après avoir dépassé les chaînes de montagnes il retira les bandeaux chacun aidée de Vera, ils étaient époustouflés par la vision.

\- C'est magnifique, je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'Aragon pourrait être magnifique à ce point complimenta Robert

\- C'est vrai renchérit Maryse

Ils atterrirent dans la cour du palais, le conseil des dragons les attendaient avec les restes des huit étoiles. A peine qu'Alec descendit du dos de Mars, elles tombèrent sur lui à part le groupe d'Uranus. Elles l'embrassèrent partout sur le visage ce qui le fit rire,

\- Il a cet accueil à chaque fois expliqua Vera en répondant à la question muette de Maryse

Elle hocha la tête, Mercure proposa d'emmener les invités dans leurs chambres. Venus proposa à Isabelle un entraînement qu'accepta la jeune femme, après avoir déposé leurs affaires ils allèrent rejoindre leurs enfants sur le terrain d'entraînement pour assister à l'entraînement d'Izzy avec Venus au maniement du fouet.

\- Elle maîtrise son fouet aussi bien qu'Izzy remarqua Maryse

\- Chacun de nous a une arme qu'on peut invoquer à partir de nos pouvoirs à part Uranus et les autres qui eux ont des armes fabriquées de leurs cœurs expliqua Mercure

\- Je ne comprends pas, peux-tu expliquer clairement questionna Robert

\- Nous c'est-à-dire Mars, Jupiter, Venus et moi nous usons de nos pouvoirs pour faire nos armes par exemple comme vous pouvez le voir Venus utilise un fouet de lumière qui est son élément alors qu'Uranus va plutôt avoir son sabre car ils l'ont été crées eux-mêmes développa Mercure

Il hocha la tête en regardant le match de sa fille, il grimaça quand la dragonne de lumière envoya Izzy dans les airs. Plus tard ils rentrèrent au palais après avoir fait visiter la cité à leurs parents, ils dînèrent et allèrent se coucher. Les huit étoiles et la fratrie vinrent rejoindre Alec dans sa chambre,

\- Sérieusement on a hâte de voir le bébé s'excita Venus

\- Venus calmes-toi voyons gronda Mars

\- Oh ça va râla Venus

\- En plus le mariage se rapproche sourit Jupiter

\- D'ailleurs comment ça se déroule le mariage demanda Izzy

\- En plusieurs étapes ici, normalement une fois marqué on est déjà marié mais parfois ils veulent le célébrer malgré tout ajouta Pluton

\- Plusieurs étapes, répéta Clary

\- Oui, il y a en tout quatre étapes avant le mariage avoua Uranus

\- C'est quoi les étapes demanda Jace

La première étape c'est le hammam où les futurs époux se reposent et se purifient, ensuite la deuxième étape c'est l'application de la pâte des éléments dont les ingrédients sont des grains de tournesol, d'eau des montagnes, du curcuma avec feuille de Gobi. On l'applique sur les mariés séparément expliqua Neptune

\- Les autres étapes, questionna Clary intéressée

\- J'y viens, la troisième étape la cérémonie musicale où tout le monde joue ou chantent en clair une réception prénuptiale. La quatrième étape c'est la cérémonie du henné normalement c'est une cérémonie où les femmes doivent mettre du henné sur les mains pour décorer les pieds et les mains, en tant qu'hôte je ne sais pas si tu vas le faire acheva Neptune

\- Ça doit être joli comme rituel en les regardants pensa Isabelle

\- C'est magnifique, crois-moi sourit Venus

Tous discutèrent au sujet des rituels avant le mariage, une semaine plus tard les rituels commencèrent pour le couple. Ils partirent chacun dans un hammam pour se purifier et se reposer, plus tard ils étaient installés dans la cour du palais. Alec souriait quand sa mère appliqua la pâte sur lui, sa sœur était entrain de danser avec les filles. Maryse fut entraîner par Saturne pour danser avec Vera, elle dansa en riant. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le rideau qui cachait Magnus,

\- On ne regarde pas de ce côté ria Mars

\- Je ne regardais pas se renfrogna Alec

\- C'et ça, c'est ça rigola Mars

Ils rigolèrent ensemble, tous terminèrent de mettre la pâte sur le couple. Il alla se doucher et retira la pâte sur lui, quelques jours plus tard le couple était assis lors de la fête prénuptiale. Ils rigolèrent devant les chamailleries de Natsu avec Gajeel, Jace vint s'asseoir.

\- Dites ils sont toujours comme ça demanda Jace

\- Ouais, ils ne peuvent pas rester tranquille pendant cinq minutes ricana Magnus

Ils rigolèrent, Magnus invita Alec à danser ensemble. Grandine vint les voir plus tard,

\- Au sujet de la cérémonie on pourra le faire alors prépares-toi sourit Grandine

\- D'accord sourit Alec

Deux jours avant le mariage, il eut la cérémonie d'henné d'Alec. Les dragonnes de la cité vinrent assister et dansèrent à la fête, Maryse était entrain de discuter avec Grandine. Izzy dansait avec Vera et Clary après avoir mis du henné sur les mains, l'archer sourit et remarqua qu'Uranus n'avait pas mis de henné.

\- Uranus, tu ne mets pas de l'henné demanda Alec

\- Non, je n'aime pas trop ses choses-là réfuta Uranus

\- C'est parce qu'elle est comme un homme avoua Neptune en prenant sa compagne dans ses bras

Il sourit en regardant les deux dragonnes ensemble, il sentit l'odeur de son amant dans la pièce et tourna la tête pour voir Magnus entrain de le regarder avec amour. Il mima un je t'aime à son fiancé. Le lendemain il regarda ses mains qui étaient peintes de dessins,

\- Est-ce que pour ton mariage s'était pareil demanda Alec

\- Oui, je me souviens encore que je portais une robe avec une longue traîne que les filles devaient porter pour ne pas la salir raconta Tiamat

\- Tu devais être belle dans ta robe pensa Alec

Elle lui montra une partie de sa mémoire, il trouva sa meilleure amie belle dans sa robe de mariée dans ses souvenirs. Il revint dans le monde réel quand il trouva une colombe, il se leva et vit que la colombe avait un message accroché à sa patte.

\- Je compte les heures qui me sépare de toi mon amour, j'ai du mal à m'endormir tellement je voudrais te rejoindre dans la chambre. Pour ne pas que je fasse faux bonds à la tradition, ton frère et ton père sont venu dormir avec moi et je les entends ronfler ce qui m'agace énormément. Demain tu m'appartiendras pour toujours lut Alec en souriant

Il ricana narquoisement en lisant avant de l'écrire à son tour, il alla se coucher en rêvant de son mariage. Le lendemain tout le monde était en effervescence, beaucoup de dragon parcouraient le ciel pour faire des feux d'artifice de toutes les couleurs. Maryse entra dans la chambre de son fils et le vit dans son costume, il portait un costume blanc avec des reflets d'or. Ses cheveux étaient libres dans son dos, il portait des boucles d'oreilles sobres. Son coeur rata un battement en regardant son fils,

\- Maman ça va questionna Alec

\- Tout va bien, c'est juste que je n'arrive pas à croire que tu vas te marier sanglota Maryse

\- Maman souffla Alec en la prenant dans ses bras

Il l'embrassa dans ses cheveux en la prenant dans ses bras, elle essuya ses larmes de ses yeux. Elle lissa son costume,

\- Je suis tellement fière de toi si tu savais, j'ai du mal à croire que tu as grandi et que tu ne seras plus mon petit garçon renifla Maryse

\- Maman, je serais toujours ton petit garçon, quoi que tu en dises, malgré que je vais me marier je le serai toujours sanglota Alec

\- Excuse-moi de t'avoir fait pleurer s'excusa Maryse

\- Ne t'en fais pas je mettrais ça sur le compte des hormones sanglota Alec

Robert entra dans la pièce et les vit entrain de pleurer, il vint près de son fils pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il s'agenouilla et embrassa son ventre plat,

\- C'est papy, oh oui que c'est le bébé d'amour à son papy roucoula Robert

\- Papa râla Alec

\- Alec, laisse-moi parler avec mon petit futur chasseur adoré que j'adore gloussa Robert en caressant le ventre

Il regarda suppliant vers sa mère qui prit son mari en l'entraînant à l'extérieur, plus tard tout le monde se tourna vers lui en se levant après qu'il soit rentré dans la salle. Il regarda Magnus qui avait un costume victorien, tous applaudirent à son passage. Il ne regarde que son fiancé qui l'attendait, une lumière vint l'englober. Au fur à mesure Alec se changeait doucement sous les yeux de tous, ses cheveux devinrent violines et des yeux verts. Ses vêtements se changèrent en une longue robe de mariée avec une longue traîne, la traîne avait des motifs de cristaux de neiges ainsi que sur la robe. Une voile vint le cacher et quand il arriva près de Magnus, il rejeta son voile d'un geste en rejetant de la neige. Ignir se tourna vers eux et commença son office, Alec revint à la normale pour échanger les vœux.

\- Moi Alexander Gédéon Lightwood je te prends Magnus Bane en tant que légitime époux pour l'éternité cita Alec en mettant l'alliance à son doigt

\- Moi Magnus Bane, je te prends pour époux Alexander Gédéon Lightwood pour l'éternité récita Magnus en mettant l'alliance à son doigt

\- Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés en tant que Chambellan, je vous déclare mari et mari. Vous pouvez vous embrasser déclara Ignir

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément sous les jets de riz et les feux d'artifice de leurs protecteurs et protectrices, ils rigolèrent en se tenant dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Ils allèrent dans la salle de réception, ils remercièrent tout le monde.

\- Mesdames, Messieurs bienvenue au mariage de Magnus et d'Alec. En tant que cadeau de mariage je vais chanter pour eux, alors vous deux je vous invite sur la piste de danse annonça Gajeel

La musique commença et le dragon d'acier commença à chanter, le couple alla sur la piste de danse pour danser. Tous virent les deux danser, Magnus regarda amoureusement son mari. Il le fit tourner quand Alec se changea en Tiamat, celle-ci sourit en regardant son roi la faire tourner sur la piste. Les invités avaient l'impression qu'Alec dansait avec Apsû ou Magnus et l'inverse pour le sorcier, beaucoup de couple commencèrent à se former sur la piste de danse sous la chanson de Gajeel. Le sorcier pencha son mari qui ria avant l'embrasser langoureusement,

\- Je vous aime tous les deux confia Magnus

\- Nous t'aimons aussi sourit Alec en posant la tête sur son épaule

Gajeel termina de chanter doucement, tous applaudirent le chanteur. Ils coupèrent le gâteau tous les deux avant de partir sous les applaudissements de tout le monde. L'asiatique porta son amant dans ses bras pour s'envoler dans les airs, ils allèrent dans la tour de cristal. Il atterrit sur le balcon avec Alec dans les bras,

\- C'est ici que nous allons passer notre lune de miel conclu Alec

\- Non, nous allons passer notre lune de miel ailleurs mais ici c'est notre nuit de noce susurra Magnus

Il l'emmena dans la chambre et l'embrassa en le faisant s'allonger sur le lit, il lui fit retirer sa veste de mariage et déboutonna lentement sa chemise tout en l'embrassant dans le cou. Il commença à l'embrasser sur le torse, il mordilla son téton en léchant le bout. Depuis le début de la grossesse il était devenu sensible au niveau de ses tétons, le sorcier fit la même chose à son jumeau. Il descendit ses lèvres vers ses abdos, le noiraud contracta ses abdos sous le plaisir. Il claqua des doigts pour lui enlever son pantalon, il prit son membre en bouche tout en le préparant. Après l'avoir préparé il le pénétra doucement en le regardant amoureusement, il entama ses mouvements en lui. L'hôte poussa un long gémissement de plaisir et commença à griffer son amant, celui-ci grogna de douleur et de plaisir et continua de bouger en lui. Il se fit basculer sur le lit et le laissa le chevaucher, Alec se lécha les lèvres et bougea avec indécence avant de jouir en criant. Magnus continua jusqu'à se déverser à son tour en lui, ils étaient essoufflés. Alec se retira et s'allongea près de son amant, il s'endormit dans ses bras épuisés par la journée. Ils firent un tour du monde pour leur lune de miel et pour la première étape, ils se rendirent en Egypte. Ils étaient entrain de visiter la pyramide,

\- Tu crois que c'est un faux questionna Alec en regardant un sarcophage

\- Je n'en sais rien répondit Magnus en regardant la momie

Alec se pencha pour observer la momie quand son amant loucha sur ses fesses, il se redressa et le vit avec du désir dans les yeux.

\- Il n'est pas question que tu me prennes dans ce sarcophage avec une momie dedans se renfrogna Alec

\- Tu es sûr susurra Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

Il protesta doucement mais ses hormones de grossesse le rappelèrent à l'ordre, il essaya de résister avant de se tourner vers lui pour l'embrasser. Le sorcier le fit s'allonger dans le sarcophage, il prit la momie et la jeta.

\- Un peu de respect pour un mort gronda Alec

\- C'est une fausse momie se défendit Magnus

Il le coupa dans ses protestations en l'embrassant, il claqua des doigts et lui fit des suçons dans le cou. Il descendit pour prendre son membre en bouche, celui-ci cria de plaisir. Il le prépara avec douceur avant de le pénétrer, il commença à bouger doucement. Alec gémissait doucement de plaisir, le sarcophage bougeait sous leur rythme avant de tomber à la renverse. Dans un mouvement pour se rattraper Magnus le pénétra encore plus profondément ce qui le fit hurler de plaisir, le sorcier continua dans sa lancer jusqu'à le faire déverser sur lui. Il se déversa en lui en l'embrassant fougueusement, il s'effondra sur lui en cachant son visage dans son cou.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies pris dans un sarcophage avec une momie dedans ricana Alec

\- C'était une fausse momie déclara Magnus

\- Bon au moins dans les années à venir les gens vont venir observer un sarcophage avec nos spermes dessus sans réellement comprendre ricana Alec

Il ricana en l'embrassant, ils se rhabillèrent et se dirigèrent vers leur hôtel. Quelques jours plus tard ils allèrent en France pour passer quelques journées à se promener, ils firent l'amour dans l'ascenseur de la tour Eiffel ne pouvant pas se passer du corps de l'un et de l'autre surtout avec les hormones de grossesse d'Alec.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le réveil de Jonathan et les mouvements du bébé. Bisous glacées.**


	34. Chapter 33

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **HelateWichts: Je suis si fière de toi XD tu vas être encore gaga dans le chapitre avec Alec**

 **Piiya69: Je le mettrai pour toi si tu veux, d'ailleurs j'avais l'intention de le mettre XD**

 **Maia 0067: Oui une lune de miel comme on les aimes avec eux XD**

 **Lavigne 26: Mince j'aurais penser que tu auras garder comme souvenir XD allez dans le prochain chapitre une scène que tu as proposé et j'ai hête de voir la prochaine scène que tu vas proposé**

 **Alec Barton: Maryse en mamie gâteaux sera plus tadr là c'est Robert en mode papy gâteux XD je vais trouver autre chose pour que tu me garde toujours dans ton esprit XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 33, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 33**_

 _Alec_ était entrain de manger une fraise trempée dans un pot de moutarde, il gémissait de plaisir au goût. Il alla dans la salle des opérations avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise, il regarda Jace avec Isabelle entrain de discuter sur l'activité démoniaque qui était plus forte ces temps-ci. Le couple était de retour de leur lune de miel, Alec était plus qu'heureux de sa lune de miel ce qu'avaient remarqué sa famille et Vera. Ils avaient été de retour d'Aragon après le départ du couple pour leur voyage de noces, l'archer avait entamé son quatrième mois et arborait fièrement son petit ventre. Robert était fidèle à lui-même se vantait du petit ventre de son fils à Idris et il continuait de parler avec le petit ventre en le caressant ce qui irritait Alec devant les niaiseries de son père, Magnus était toujours mort de rire devant la scène avec la fratrie de voir Robert un homme de l'enclave vouer un culte à son petit enfant. L'enclave n'avait pas changé d'opinion concernant le mariage en or pour le couple, certains conseillers étaient encore déboussolés de ne pas avoir été inviter sur les terres des dragons surtout que Jia et sa famille avec l'inquisitrice furent inviter. Elles furent harcelées sur l'emplacement d'Aragon, mais heureusement Alec avait bandé les yeux des deux femmes de ce fait elles ne savaient pas où était Aragon. Le monde obscur les avait félicité tous au sujet de leur mariage, ils aient reçu plein de cadeaux de la part de Raphaël n'ayant pas pu venir à la cérémonie par rapport à son clan. La reine des fées avait adressé au couple ses vœux de bonheur, Maryse vint voir son fils avec un dossier pour la réunion du monde obscur.

\- Il faut que tu le prépares rappela Maryse

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je le ferai en plus l'autre chef de la meute voudrait participer pour savoir ce que c'est,faux-cul propose commenta Alec

\- Je te laisse gérer sourit Maryse

Il acquiesça et lit le dossier et envoya un message de feu à tous les représentants obscur, il frotta doucement son petit ventre.

\- Tu as mal au ventre demanda Vera en apparaissant près de lui

\- Non, juste un tic que j'ai pris rassura Alec

\- Tu veux encore des fraises proposa Vera

\- Non ça ira, par contre je vais aller aux toilettes grimaça Alec en se levant

Il partit à la toilette, il revint plus tard. Jace s'approcha de lui,

\- Tout va bien Alec s'inquiéta Jace

\- Oui, je vais bien rassura Alec lassé

\- Tu es sûr insista Jace

\- Jace, je vais très bien et ce n'est pas en demandant mille fois que ça bougera les choses râla Alec exaspéré

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux,

\- Désolé, mais en tant que parabataï je m'inquiète expliqua Jace

\- Je sais Jace mais j'en ai marre qu'on vienne toujours me demander si ça va ou pas. Je suis enceinte et je vais très bien bon peut-être que je m'ennuie un peu expliqua Alec

Le blond hocha la tête, Alec le laissa et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque pour chercher ses crochets. Il préféra aller dans le bureau de sa mère car les bruits l'agaçaient, il toqua et vit sa mère entrain de discuter avec un chasseur qui revenait de mission.

\- Puis-je faire quelque chose pour toi mon chéri demanda Maryse

\- Ça va maman, je voulais juste rester dans le bureau comme le bruit des ordinateurs m'agace répondit Alec en s'asseyant sur le canapé

Il commença à tricoter tranquillement sous l'œil maternel de sa mère, elle retourna à son travail. Un moment plus tard elle leva la tête pour voir son fils faire un bonnet en laine pour bébé d'une couleur violet pâle, elle gloussa silencieusement. L'archer se sentit observé et regarda sa mère qui le regardait avec amour et tendresse,

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maman demanda Alec

\- Rien, juste le fait de te regarder entrain de tricoter me rend nostalgique car je faisais la même chose pour ta venue au monde raconta Maryse

\- C'est vrai questionna Alec

\- Oui, et aujourd'hui c'est à ton tour de tricoter pour ton bébé sourit Maryse nostalgique

Il sourit et apparut près d'elle pour l'embrasser sur le front,

\- Qu'importe-tu reste ma maman sourit Alec

Il apparut sur le canapé plus tard, ils retournèrent chacun à leur travail. La porte s'ouvrit sur Robert, celui-ci vit son fils assis entrain de tricoter. Il s'approcha et se mit devant le petit ventre rebondi, il commença à l'embrasser.

\- C'est le bébé d'amour à son papy n'est-ce pas ? Tu grandis dans le petit bidon de ton papa pour venir voir bientôt ton papy ? Oh oui tu es le petit ange de papy, tu es mon amour roucoula Robert devant le petit ventre

Alec roula des yeux devant le roucoulement de son père envers le petit ventre, il supplia sa mère du regard.

\- Robert, tu es venu pour apporter des dossiers et des nouvelles de l'enclave, questionna Maryse

\- Heu oui ils sont là montra Robert en lui donnant pour revenir roucouler devant le petit ventre

Il soupira longuement en regardant son père vouer un culte à son ventre rebondi, heureusement sa mère vint l'aider et réussi à lui faire détourner le regard un moment pour qu'il puisse s'échapper tranquillement. Il rentra au loft,

\- Je suis rentré averti Alec

\- Je suis sur le toit signala Magnus

Il monta et trouva son amant entrain de s'entraîner à l'épée, il se mordit les lèvres en voyant le torse nu plein de transpiration de son mari. Depuis son quatrième mois sa libido avait augmenté sous les hormones, l'odeur de son mari lui donnait tout le temps envie de lui. Celui-ci était loin de s'en plaindre, il arrêta de s'entraîner pour embrasser son amant et lui faire l'amour après l'avoir transporté dans leur chambre. Alec était entrain de manger sa barquette de fraise avec son pot de moutarde, son dos était appuyé sur le torse de son mari pendant que celui-ci embrassa son épaule doucement tout en caressant son petit ventre

\- Chéri, tu as choisi des noms pour notre enfant lança Alec

\- Tu as des noms en tête questionna Magnus en l'embrassant sur l'épaule

\- J'étais entrain de penser à Lane pour notre fille et notre fils j'ai entrain de penser Sora et toi demanda Alec

\- Ce sont des jolis noms, pour notre fille je pense que Lane sera mieux et pour notre fils j'ai pensé à Andrew proposa Magnus

\- Comme mon grand-père questionna Alec

\- Ton grand-père s'appelait Andrew répéta Magnus en haussant un sourcil

Il gloussa en sachant l'aversion de son mari pour sa famille, il continua de manger.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes car si nous avons un garçon, il faut choisir un prénom entre les deux proposa Alec

\- Laisse-moi réfléchir on n'aura qu'à mettre comme deuxième prénom, Sora Andrew Light-Bane pensa Magnus

\- Ça sonne bien, Sora Andrew Lightwood-Bane, et notre fille demanda Alec

\- Lane Mirabelle Lightwood-Bane proposa Magnus

\- Mirabelle répéta Alec

\- J'ai fait un mélange de Maryse et Isabelle qu'en penses-tu questionna Magnus

Il l'embrassa pour lui dire que les prénoms choisis étaient parfaits, il caressa le ventre rebondi avec son mari.

\- Sora ou Lane sourit Alec

Magnus l'embrassa sur la tempe en souriant lui aussi, il l'embrassa encore une fois avant de lui faire l'amour. Ils étaient dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, pendant qu'ils dormaient. Tiamat sourit devant les prénoms avant de sentir une perturbation, elle se concentra avant de sourire. Apsû souriait aussi de son côté, le ventre d'Alec dégagea doucement de la magie qui l'entoura. Magnus dégagea aussi sa magie inconsciemment dans son sommeil, les deux magies se connectèrent doucement. Tiamat était entrain d'arranger sa pièce quand elle sentit une présence, elle se retourna pour voir Apsû qui était présent.

\- On dirait que notre enfant est très puissant déduit Apsû

Elle acquiesça et alla dans les bras de son mari, ils en profitèrent pour passer du temps ensemble avant de se séparer. Le lendemain le sorcier se réveilla et capta un résidu de magie dans l'air, il fronça les sourcils en se concentrant sur les résidus de magie. Alec se réveilla et le vit concentré,

\- Mon amour, tout va bien s'inquiéta Alec

\- Il y a un résidu de magie dans la chambre, j'essaye de savoir de qui il provient mais je n'arrive pas s'irrita Magnus

\- Pourquoi ça demanda Alec

\- Parce que ma magie domine et…stoppa Magnus en se tournant vers lui

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a questionna Alec

Il plaqua sa main sur le petit ventre rebondi de son mari et haleta doucement avant de sourire, il se baissa pour faire un baiser bruyant.

\- Magnus gloussa Alec

\- Le résidu de magie est de notre enfant c'est pour ça que j'ai dû mal à le cerner car il est semblable au mien expliqua Magnus

\- Il est à moitié sorcier et un peu dragon aussi sourit Alec en frottant son ventre

\- Et Nephilims renchérit Magnus

Il sourit encore plus avant de l'embrasser, le sorcier embrassa le petit ventre rebondi plusieurs fois. Plus tard Alec alla à l'institut, Vera vint apparaître près de lui.

\- Salut alors le bébé va bien questionna Vera

\- Oui, il où elle va bien. Hier soir Magnus et moi nous avons choisi des prénoms pour notre bébé répondit Alec

\- Ah bon alors c'est quoi comme prénom questionna Vera

\- Je te le dirai dans la bibliothèque parce que j'ai envie de m'asseoir sourit Alec

Ils apparurent dans la bibliothèque après avoir salué la fratrie,

\- Alors dis-le-moi demanda Vera avide

\- Alors si c'est une fille ça sera Lane et si c'est un garçon ça sera Sora révéla Alec en caressant son ventre

La dragonne se réjouit des prénoms, la fratrie entra dans la pièce et vit la jeune fille s'exciter de joie. L'archer leur dit pour les prénoms de leur enfant, Isabelle tapa des mains devant les prénoms.

\- Ils sont très jolis ces prénoms et pour leur deuxième prénom vous avez choisi quoi demanda Jace

\- Vous verrez plus tard pour les deuxièmes prénoms sourit Alec

La porte s'ouvrit en grand et Max entra en souriant,

\- SALUT TOUT LE MONDE salua Max en courant vers eux

\- Max sourit Izzy

\- Salut mec salua Jace en lui ébouriffant les cheveux

Il grimaça avant de voir son frère aîné, il sourit de joie.

\- C'est vrai que je vais être oncle demanda Max

\- Oui, bien sûr nous ne savons pas c'est quoi expliqua Alec en lui montrant le petit ventre

Robert entra dans la pièce et se jeta devant son fils pour caresser le ventre rebondi, il l'embrassa et roucoula. Le noiraud soupira devant les niaiseries de son père envers son ventre,

\- Tu es l'ange de papy, oui tu es l'ange de papy roucoula Robert

\- Papa, j'ai envie d'aller aux toilettes grimaça Alec

\- Oh souffla Robert déçu

Alec roula des yeux avant de se lever pour aller aux toilettes, plus tard Robert resta auprès d'Alec en caressant son ventre ce qui gênait beaucoup celui-ci.

\- Tu es le petit d'ange de papy roucoula Robert en caressant le ventre rebondi

\- Papa, tu me gênes là souffla Alec

Robert ne fit pas attention à ce que disait son fils, Maryse vint l'aider en prenant son mari et le gronda de le laisser leur fils tranquille. Celui-ci alla bouder dans son coin, la fratrie ria de la réaction de leur père. Un mois plus tard Alec était à son cinquième mois, il était inquiet car son bébé ne bougeait pas encore dans son ventre. Il était entrain de mettre son pantalon parterre, il serra les dents pour fermer son pantalon. Magnus entra dans la chambre pour le voir parterre entrain de mettre son pantalon,

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais demanda Magnus

\- Je suis entrain de mettre mon pantalon, tu ne vois pas grommela Alec en réussissant à mettre son pantalon

Il se remit debout en souriant, le bouton éclata en allant contre le mur. Le sorcier avala son rire qui pointait le bout de son nez, Alec renifla avant d'éclater en sanglots.

\- Je suis tellement gros que je n'ai plus rien à me mettre sanglota Alec

\- Oh mon bébé conforta Magnus en le prenant dans ses bras

Il sanglota dans ses bras en frottant son dos,

\- Tu vas prendre mes vêtements pour le moment et je vais t'agrandir tes vêtements pour que tu sois confortable dedans réconforta Magnus

\- Bien sûr que oui, tu oses confirmer que je suis gros n'est-ce pas,c'est à qui la faute si je suis enceinte s'énerva Alec

\- Mon amour…commença Magnus

\- Je te déteste espèce de sorcier débile s'exclama Alec en sortant de la pièce en pleurant

Magnus cligna des yeux en voyant que son mari s'était énervé contre lui, celui-ci revint en pleurant pour prendre un de ses pantalons pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il toqua à la porte en l'entendant pleurer,

\- Chéri ouvre la porte s'il te plaît, je ne voulais pas dire que tu es gros. Ouvre-moi la porte s'il te plait demanda Magnus

Il entendit un reniflement et la porte se débloqua, il entra doucement dans la pièce et le vit entrain de se changer en reniflant tout en essuyant ses larmes. Il soupira en souriant et le prit dans ses bras,

\- Mon amour chuchota Magnus en l'embrassant dans les cheveux

\- Pardon mais ce sont les hormones qui me font faire n'importe quoi pleura Alec

Il lui caressa le dos en l'embrassant sur la tempe, Alec joua avec les boutons de la chemise du sorcier. Il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou,

\- J'envie de toi susurra Alec en caressant son torse sous sa chemise

Il ria légèrement avant de l'embrasser tout en le déshabillant pour entrer dans la douche, ils firent l'amour dans la douche avant de le refaire dans leur lit. Ils passèrent la journée dans le lit à faire l'amour par rapport aux hormones d'Alec, Magnus se déversa une énième fois en lui dans un râle de plaisir. Alec ronronna dans son cou après son orgasme, son mari se bascula sur le côté. L'hôte se blottit dans ses bras en le regardant amoureusement, il l'embrassa sur son torse humide de transpiration.

\- Alexander, si je continue de faire te l'amour je vais mourir d'épuisement souffla Magnus

Il gloussa et posa la tête sur son torse, il lui caressa le dos. Magnus claqua des doigts pour invoquer un plateau de repas pour eux deux, ils mangèrent leur repas ensemble. Alec était entrain de caresser son ventre avec une mine contrariée,

\- Pourquoi est-ce tu es contrarié demanda Magnus

\- Normalement le bébé doit bouger et il ne bouge pas encore avoua Alec

\- Chéri, ne t'en fais pas il va bouger peut-être pas maintenant. Il bougera j'en suis sûr et je parie qu'il va le faire quand il sera en présence de son papy gâteau ricana Magnus

Il ria en continuant de caresser son ventre, plus tard il était dans le bureau entrain de parler avec ses parents ou plutôt avec sa mère pendant que son père avait l'air ailleurs en regardant son ventre. Il sentit un mouvement dans son ventre, il lâcha un petit cri de surprise.

\- Alec s'inquiéta Maryse

\- Le bébé, il est entrain de bouger et…ah cria Alec en sentant un coup de pied

\- Il bouge surpris Robert

Il s'accroupit devant le ventre de son fils et colla sa main et son oreille sur le ventre, il ressentit un petit coup contre sa joue, il fit un sourire béat sur le visage. Le groupe entra dans le bureau et trouva leur père dans cet état,

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe demanda Jace

\- Le bébé a bougé avoua Maryse en souriant

\- C'est vrai, je veux le sentir s'écria Isabelle

\- Je suis entrain de le faire Izzy,donc tu le verras plus tard réfuta Robert

\- Robert laissez-les sentir le bébé gronda Maryse

Il bouda comme un enfant et laissa sa fille sentir le bébé bouger après qu'Alec lui ai prit les mains pour lui montrer,

\- Waouh on dirait qu'il s'entraîne au combat ria Jace

\- Ça s'est sûr, ma nièce va être d'enfer dans les combats sourit Isabelle

\- Tu veux dire notre neveu sourit Jace

Les deux commencèrent à se chamailler sur le sexe du bébé avant que Vera s'en mêle, Clary sourit devant les coups du bébé. L'archer sourit devant les coups de pied de son bébé avant de réaliser que Magnus ne savait pas encore pour les coups de leur enfant, il fit une mine triste ce que remarqua sa mère.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as demanda Maryse

\- C'est juste que Magnus n'a pas encore ressenti le bébé souffla Alec

\- Eh bien vas-y, rentre au loft pour lui faire ressentir les coups de pied de votre enfant sourit Maryse

\- Merci maman remercia Alec

\- Ce n'est rien mon chéri, le fait de savoir que je vais être grand-mère est le plus beau cadeau que tu puisses me faire sourit Maryse

Il fit ce que sa mère lui dit et rentra chez lui pour voir son mari, celui-ci était entrain de parler avec un client.

\- Alexander, tout va bien s'inquiéta Magnus de le voir rentrer de bonne heure

Il fit un sourire en grand et lui prit la main pour la mettre sur son ventre, l'asiatique le regarda bizarrement avant de recevoir un coup contra la paume de sa main. Il haleta et regarda son mari, celui-ci sourit encore plus. Il ria avant de se mettra à la hauteur du ventre pour l'embrasser, Alec ria aussi sous les baisers de Magnus

\- Je t'emmène au restaurant pour fêter ça sourit Magnus

Il hocha la tête et alla se préparer pour sortir, ils allèrent au restaurant tous les deux. Ils arrivèrent assez tard chez eux,

\- Magnus, ça te dirait que Madzie passe quelques jours chez nous proposa Alec

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça questionna Magnus

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'envie de voir Madzie en ce moment, je pense que ce sont les hormones pensa Alec

\- D'accord j'en discuterai avec Catarina pour que la petite puce puisse passer du temps avec nous promis Magnus

\- Merci mon amour remercia Alec en l'embrassant sur le visage

\- Bébé je suis heureux de ton élan d'amour et d'excitation mais je suis encore épuisé et tu vas me tuer si on continue de faire l'amour rigola Magnus

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute ce sont les hormones qui me donnent envie de faire l'amour et en plus ton odeur m'excite ronronna Alec en lui faisant des baisers dans le cou

Magnus ricana et l'embrassa passionnément, ils se blottirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Pendant ce temps Lilith était au chevet de Jonathan sur un lit, celui-ci se réveilla après un long sommeil.

\- Maman reconnu Jonathan d'une voix rauque

\- Oh mon doux enfant, je suis là et j'étais terriblement inquiète à ton sujet. Tu as dormi pendant des semaines et maintenant te voilà enfin réveillé sourit Lilith en caressant le visage de son fils qui brûlait à chaque caresse

\- Que s'est-il passé demanda Jonathan

\- Ta sœur et son blondinet ont essayé de te tuer en plus de l'hôte de cette garce de Tiamat, mais heureusement que tu as réussi à survivre à ça mon bébé berça Lilith

\- Je me souviens maintenant, il vint tous me le payer cracha Jonathan

Elle sourit devant sa promesse, plus tard il fut sur-pied et se tenait sur un trône en os.

\- Qu'as-tu en tête mon doux agneau demanda Lilith

\- J'ai l'intention de me venger d'eux un par un en terminant par cet enculé d'hôte de Tiamat après l'avoir violé ricana Jonathan

\- Au vu des derniers événements j'ai découvert qu'Apsû le roi des dragons s'est réincarné lui aussi avoua Lilith

Jonathan fronça les sourcils en la regardant,

\- Apsû répéta Jonathan

\- Apsû est le dragon de la destruction, il a détruit des milliers galaxie avec sept chevaliers qu'on a appelés les sept fléaux. Il fut un moment mon amant, il avait même partagé mes opinions d'envahir le monde terrestre et de le faire un royaume à son image malheureusement son plan fut contrecarré raconta Lilith

\- Les Shadowhunter, supposa Jonathan

\- Non, c'est Tiamat qui l'a empêché de réaliser son rêve le plus fou. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'ils se sont battus pendant des dizaines d'années avant de capituler, à la suite de cela il m'a quitté pour être avec elle et il a épousé et est devenu roi des dragons par la suite acheva Lilith

\- Tu auras pu devenir sa reine s'il aura voulu réalisa Jonathan

\- Je le sais mais je préfère rester ainsi mon fils, mais bon que vas-tu faire de lui questionna Lilith

Il haussa les épaules ne sachant pas quoi faire avec le roi des dragons, Lilith sourit et s'avança vers lui en dansant presque. Elle l'embrassa en laissant une brûlure sur son visage.

\- Avant toutes choses sache qu'Apsû ne s'est pas réincarné dans n'importe quelle personne, son hôte est le fils d'Asmodée l'un des princes des enfers que Lucifer à nommé déclara Lilith

\- Ça va compliquer les choses le concernant grimaça Jonathan

\- Je sais mon fils, l'heure est de faire un plan pour te venger proposa Lilith

Il sourit avant d'éclater de rire machiavéliquement, Lilith se joignit son rire. Alec était entrain de tricoter dans la salle d'entraînement pendant que Jace et Izzy s'entraînaient, Isabelle par son entraînement avec Venus était devenue plus rapide et plus douée dans son maniement du fouet. Le blond eut du mal à attaquer tellement elle se défendait avec son fouet comme lui avait appris la dragonne, l'archer ria devant les attaques répétées de Jace. Après un moment à s'entraîner le blond fut épuisé,

\- Sérieusement moi aussi je vais aller m'entraîner auprès d'eux pensa Jace

\- Les filles ne vont pas t'entraîner même si tu les supplies réfuta Alec

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ? Elles ont bien entraîné Izzy déclara Jace

\- Parce qu'Izzy est une fille par contre si tu veux t'entraîner tu peux demander à l'un des sept chevaliers de Magnus proposa Alec en tricotant

\- A qui tu penses demanda Jace

\- Les garçons seront bien pour toi surtout qu'ils aiment se battre sans raison sourit Alec

Jace se rappela sa défaite contre Cobra, il grimaça d'horreur.

\- Ils vont me massacrer supposa Jace

\- Si tu veux être le plus fort c'est ça sourit Alec

\- Comment tu vas faire pour leur demander questionna Izzy

\- Je verrai avec Magnus et je le dirai en plus j'avais prévu d'aller à Aragon pendant un moment pour en profiter un peu expliqua Alec en caressant son ventre de cinq mois

Ils hochèrent la tête devant l'explication de leur frère, celui-ci plus tard était dans sa chambre pour se reposer. Vera vint le rejoindre dans le lit,

\- En dirait que je te néglige un peu constata Alec

\- Tu ne me néglige en rien rassura Vera

Il lui caressa les cheveux en l'embrassant sur le front pendant qu'elle se blottissait contre lui en faisant attention à son ventre,

\- Tu es ma fille, ma sœur, mon amie confia Alec

\- Toi aussi tu es mon père, mon frère et mon ami répondit Vera

Il la serra dans ses bras avant de s'endormir, elle sourit et sentit un mouvement dans le ventre. Elle posa la main sur le ventre pour sentir un coup de pied,

\- Je suppose que tu veux me dire que tu seras mon neveu, mon frère et mon ami ou ma sœur et ma nièce sourit Vera

Elle sentit un autre coup ce qui la fit rire, elle s'endormit près d'Alec. Après sa sieste Alec se réveilla en grimaçant pour aller soulager la vessie, il revint pour voir Vera entrain de dormir. Il sourit,

\- Par l'ange encore quatre mois pour râler avant d'accoucher, soupira Alec

\- Je sais en plus il faut tout un mois pour reprendre l'entraînement avec le conseil déclara Tiamat

\- Je n'ose pas imaginer l'entraînement plus tard grimaça Alec

Elle ria dans sa tête, il sourit et sortit de sa chambre et se rendit dans la cuisine. Il prit sa barquette de fraise et son pot de moutarde pour le manger, Simon entra dans la cuisine.

\- Bonjour Alec, ça fait un bail qu'on ne s'est pas vu salua Simon

\- Bonjour le vampire, comment va Raphaël demanda Alec

\- Il va bien toujours grognon mais ça va sourit Simon

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la jalousie de Lorenzo et chasse aux trésors. Bisous glacées.**


	35. Chapter 34

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Lavigne 126: Ouais Robert est devenu totalement fou devant son rôle de futur grand-père, merci pour la scène et voilà un l'un que tu m'a proposé et j'espère que c'est à la hauteur de tes attentes**

 **HeKateWichts1: Oui bébé trop puissant, petit conseil cadenasse ton cerveau s'il te plait parce que j'ai fait un lemon assez chaud XD**

 **Maia 0067: Les hormones vont continuer encore dans ce chapitre XD**

 **AAlec Barton: Tu vas beaucoup penser à moi dans ce chapitre et salut Satan pour moi XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 34, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 34**_

Magnus caressa le gros ventre de son mari, il déposa une multitude de baisers dessus. Alec gloussa devant les baisers de son mari pendant qu'il mangeait une assiette de fraise avec de la moutarde, ça faisait une semaine qu'il avait entamée son sixième mois de grossesse. Il ne pouvait plus rentrer dans ses vêtements habituels ce qui le fit frustrait beaucoup, il portait des chemises longues et des leggings pour son gros ventre. Il avait dû mal un peu à s'endormir par rapport à son bébé qui jouait beaucoup dans son ventre, parfois il s'endormait assez souvent dans le canapé en aidant sa mère à classer les dossiers pour l'enclave et sa libido était toujours d'actualité et parfois Magnus avait du mal à s'arracher à ses bras. La famille était toujours fidèle à eux-mêmes en soutenant beaucoup Alec dans sa grossesse surtout Maryse, celle-ci surveillait beaucoup l'alimentation de son fils et son bien-être alors que son mari était tout le contraire et vouait un total culte au ventre arrondi de son fils. A chaque visite l'archer avait droit aux roucoulements de son père devant son ventre et même des baisers ce qui l'exaspérait, en plus il aimait se vanter dans tout Idris sur son prochain rôle de grand-père. Certains membres de l'enclave ne s'étaient pas encore remis de leurs déconvenues de ne pas avoir été invité au mariage du couple à Aragon, Jia les avait ramené à l'ordre et leur avait dit que c'était leur faute à eux aux vues de leur mépris auprès des créatures obscures. L'inquisitrice fut d'accord avec elle, elle avait proposé à Robert pour sa prochaine visite à l'institut pour rendre visite à son petit-fils et Alec.

\- Tu veux quelque chose d'autre proposa Magnus

\- C'est bon, enfin peut-être une assiette de fraise s'il te plaît parce que les fraises que tu as invoquées sont trop bonnes complimenta Alec

\- D'accord sourit Magnus

Il claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître une autre assiette de fraise, il les dégusta avec ravissement trempé dans la moutarde.

\- Trop bon gémit Alec

\- Au lieu d'accoucher d'un bébé, tu vas accoucher d'une fraise gloussa Magnus en l'embrassant sur le ventre

\- C'est ton bébé qui me donne envie de manger des fraises avec de la moutarde ria Alec

Il roucoula avec le ventre ce qui le fit encore plus rire,

\- Mon petit Sora ou ma petite Lane chuchota Magnus

\- Magnus souffla Alec

Il l'embrassa tendrement, ils se blottirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Magnus caressa le ventre rond de son amant, celui-ci s'endormit sous ses caresses sur son ventre. Le lendemain il se réveilla sans la présence de son amant, il tourna la tête pour le chercher.

\- Je t'ai fait le petit déjeuner mon amour salua Magnus en venant avec un plateau

\- Merci mon chéri sourit Alec

Il l'embrassa chastement, il mangea en discutant avec lui. Plus tard il se dirigea vers l'institut via le portail pour ne pas marcher, il arriva en caressant son gros ventre. Vera apparut à ses côtés,

\- Salut Alec, comment vas-tu demanda Vera

\- Comme tu vois, toujours enceinte et épuisée avec un gosse qui joue quand tu veux dormir soupira Alec

Elle ria doucement et l'aida à marcher jusqu'à une chaise, il s'assit en soupirant et regarda son gros ventre en faisant la moue.

\- Comment va mon neveu questionna Jace

\- Il va très bien et en ce moment il dort tranquillement pour m'embêter plus tard grommela Alec

\- Il s'entraîne à botter les culs des démons sourit Jace

Il roula des yeux avant de se lever pour se diriger vers le bureau de sa mère, il entra et la vit avec son père entrain de s'embrasser.

\- Je suis enceinte de votre petit enfant et je ne veux pas d'un autre frère ou sœur râla Alec

Robert libéra sa femme pour se mettre devant le ventre rond de son fils pour l'embrasser et coller sa joue dessus et roucouler, il sourit béat en sentant les coups de pied contre sa joue. Alec roula des yeux en regardant son père complètement gaga devant son ventre, il grimaça en mettant la main derrière son dos. Sa mère le remarqua et vint l'aider à s'installer confortablement dans le canapé, il soupira de soulagement en s'asseyant. Izzy entra dans la pièce avec une assiette de fraise et un bol de moutarde,

\- Jace m'a dit que tu es là alors je t'ai préparé ton encas préféré un carpaccio de fraise avec un bol de moutarde au miel et aux épices sourit Isabelle

\- Tu es un amour Izzy sourit Alec

Elle ria et emmena le plat pour son frère, celui-ci gémit de plaisir en mangeant ses fraises trempées dans la moutarde. Ses parents et Isabelle sourirent devant son gémissement, elle retourna à ses activités après que Maryse l'ait chargée d'une mission, Robert vint embrasser une dernière fois le ventre avant de s'en aller pour Idris ayant encore des affaires à traiter là-bas. La matriarche prit une pile de dossiers et la mit devant son fils, celui-ci soupira en regardant la pile de dossiers.

\- Ne me dis pas que c'est pour classer souffla Alec

\- Tu as dit que tu t'ennuyais à part faire du tricot alors voilà une occasion pour toi nargua Maryse

\- T'es dur maman, n'est-ce pas mon chéri ta grand-mère est dure avec ton papa gloussa Alec en regardant son ventre rond

Elle éclata de rire avant de retourner dans son travail en balançant la tête, il classa les dossiers pour sa mère. Après une heure de travail l'archer eut faim et essaya de se lever pour aller dans la cuisine, la directrice vint l'aider à se lever. Il entra dans la cuisine pour voir Vera entrain de donner un coup de cuillère à Isabelle pour la préparation d'un gâteau, il s'assit en souriant. La dragonne lui amena un plat,

\- Merci remercia Alec

\- Ce n'est rien en plus c'est Izzy qui l'a préparé d'ailleurs Izzy ne met pas ça gronda Vera

\- D'accord mais je mets quoi du coup demanda Isabelle

Il mangea et regarda les deux entrain de faire un gâteau, Jace entra avec Clary sur ses talons. Celle-ci salua le noiraud, son parabataï s'assit près de lui et commença à lui masser les jambes ce qui lui fit du bien, il soupira d'aise et termina son plat.

\- Alors quand est-ce que tu repars pour Aragon, questionna Jace

\- Bientôt puis pour ta demande, Magnus va en parler avec les garçons alors tu as intérêt à te préparer mentalement à l'entraînement parce qu'ils ne vont pas être tendres avec toi décréta Alec

\- Je me prépare mentalement figures-toi grimaça Jace

Il gloussa et mangea son dessert qui était ses fraises avec son pot de moutarde, au même moment Magnus était entrain de parler avec ses sept chevaliers.

\- Vous voulez que nous entraînions ce petit blondinet articula Gajeel

\- Oui, comme les huit étoiles ont entraîné Isabelle alors lui aussi veut s'entraîner et Alec me l'a demandé personnellement expliqua Magnus

\- Chantage avec les hormones conclu Cobra

Il ne répondit rien mais son silence le confirma auprès d'eux, les garçons soupirèrent et acceptèrent quand même sous le sourire de Wendy et de Magnus. Ils repartirent rapidement en laissant seul le sorcier dans son loft, il s'assit dans son canapé en observant le plafond. Apsû observa son hôte soupirer,

\- Au moins ils auront quelque chose à taper ricana Apsû

\- Tu sais que tu es sadique constata Magnus

Il haussa les épaules en souriant, il se leva et pour aller dans son atelier. Il faisait ses potions pour ses clients en leur téléphonant pour les prévenir de leur commande, un message de feu apparut devant lui. Il le lit en soupirant, il le brûla avant de retourner à son travail. Plus tard son mari entra dans l'appartement,

\- Je suis rentré averti Alec

\- Je suis dans l'atelier signala Magnus avant d'entendre une explosion

Il le rejoignit et fronça le nez devant l'odeur de la potion raté, l'asiatique claqua des doigts pour faire disparaître l'odeur. Il se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa amoureusement en caressant son ventre rond, ils ressortirent de l'atelier. Alec s'allongea dans le canapé et remarqua la mince contrarié de son mari, celui-ci regarda la télé en massant ses jambes. Magnus se sentait observé et se tourna vers lui, il le vit inquiet pour lui et sourit rassurant. Il l'embrassa chastement avant de se lever en prétextant d'aller faire le dîner, Alec soupira en connaissant son sorcier par cœur, il se leva en grimaçant à cause de son ventre. Le sorcier était entrain de faire des pâtes pour lui,

\- Il a quelque chose qui te tracasse n'est-ce pas questionna Alec

\- Tu me lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert ricana Magnus

\- Je le sais alors tu me dis ce qui se passe questionna Alec

Il soupira en regardant son amant, il l'emmena dans le salon et le fit asseoir dans le canapé. Il le regarda tristement,

\- Le conseil des sorciers veut me voir pour une affaire urgente et je ne sais pas pourquoi expliqua Magnus

\- C'est pour ça que tu étais contrarié comprit Alec

\- Ce n'est pas la raison du fait que je suis convoqué mon amour c'est le fait que je vais rester là-bas pendant un moment et je ne pourrais pas t'accompagner à Aragon déclara Magnus

\- Je vois souffla Alec

Il baissa la tête légèrement et se fit relever doucement par Magnus, celui-ci lui fit un sourire rassurant.

\- Je vais revenir pour notre enfant, ne t'en fais pas rassura Magnus

\- Je t'aime Magnus je t'aime tellement confia Alec

\- Je le sais et moi aussi je t'aime répondit Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement avant de partir dans la chambre, ils firent l'amour plusieurs fois avant que Magnus tombe d'épuisement. Alec sourit doucement en regardant son mari dormir, il caressa son ventre avant de se lever pour aller dans la cuisine. Il prit son assiette de fraise et versa la moutarde dessus, il marcha dans le salon en mangeant son encas. Il alla dans une chambre où Magnus avait commencé à faire la chambre du bébé, il s'assit dans un fauteuil à bascule. Il se bascula en se détendant, Magnus se réveilla et vit l'absence de son mari dans le lit. Il passa la main sur son visage et se leva pour aller le chercher, il alla dans la chambre du bébé en sachant que celui-ci y était. Il était entrain de manger son assiette de fraise avec de la moutarde, il s'accroupit près de lui et embrassa son gros ventre.

\- Tu ne trouves pas le sommeil demanda Magnus

\- Ton enfant est entrain de m'empêcher de dormir alors comment veux-tu que je le fasse ronchonna Alec en regardant son ventre

Il ricana et lui bécota un baiser, il l'aida à se lever de son fauteuil pour aller dans leur chambre. Ils s'allongèrent en restant dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, Alec s'endormit vers le matin. Quand il se réveilla et se frotta les yeux,

\- Bien dormi mon amour salua Magnus

\- Dodo souffla Alec avant de se rendormir dans le lit

Il sourit et le laissa encore dormir, il se réveilla un quart d'heure plus tard n'ayant pas envie de se lever. Magnus entra de nouveau dans la chambre,

\- Bébé, il faut que tu te lèves demanda Magnus

\- Pas envie, je reste dans le lit aujourd'hui ronchonna Alec en se roulant dans la couette

\- Tu ne veux pas prendre le petit déjeuner, je t'ai fait des crêpes avec des fraises décréta Magnus

Il pointa hors de la couette, il regarda son mari avec le plateau de crêpe. Il retira la couette et prit l'assiette dans ses mains, il mangea ses crêpes en gémissant de plaisir. Son mari vint l'embrasser sur la tempe, plus tard il alla à l'institut et alla dans la bibliothèque. Il tricota pendant un bon moment avant de soupirer, il caressa son ventre avant de se rendre dans le bureau de sa mère.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a questionna Maryse

\- Je m'ennuie maman bouda Alec

\- Malheureusement tu as terminé tous les dossiers classés révéla Maryse

Il souffla dépité, il s'allongea dans le canapé du bureau en regardant son ventre rond. Sa mère vint lui apporter à manger, il regarda le plat et vit des légumes vapeur avec du poisson. Il grimaça en observant les légumes,

\- Je suis obligé de manger les légumes grimaça Alec

\- Alec, tu vas manger ses légumes que tu le veuilles ou non gronda Maryse en mettant les mains sur les hanches

Il croisa les bras avec une moue enfantine, ils se défièrent du regard. La fratrie avec Clary et Simon entrèrent dans la pièce pour voir les deux entrain de se défier du regard,

\- Alec mange tes légumes articula Maryse

\- Non souffla Alec en boudant comme un enfant

\- Tu seras privé de dessert si tu ne manges pas tes légumes menaça Maryse

Il lui tira la langue avant de se lever pour aller dans sa chambre en se servant de sa vitesse, il atterrit dans son ancienne chambre et entendit sa mère le gronder en le cherchant partout dans l'institut. Elle le retrouva dans sa chambre entrain de sangloter, Alec ouvrit les bras pour qu'il puisse se réfugier dans les bras de sa mère.

\- Je suis désolé maman mais ce sont les hormones qui me font réagir comme ça pleura Alec

\- Je sais mon bébé, allez termine ton assiette consola Maryse

Il mangea son assiette avant de tomber d'épuisement en profitant que son bébé ne bougeait pas, Jace vint s'allonger près de lui pour masser ses jambes. Quelques jours plus tard Magnus se rendit au labyrinthe en spirale pour le conseil des sorciers, il trouva Catarina et Tessa entrain de discuter ensemble.

\- Tiens mais ce n'est pas notre futur père gloussa Catarina

\- C'est lui-même renchérit Tessa

\- Oh les filles, arrêté de me flatter. Je sais que vous voulez que je devienne le père de vos enfants et je serai honoré de l'être nargua Magnus

\- Je ne crois pas qu'Alec serait ravi que tu es d'autres enfants hors votre mariage ricana Catarina

\- Bof je le ferai changer d'avis ria Magnus

\- Quel bon vent t'amène dans le labyrinthe et ne me dis pas que c'est pour éviter ton mari gronda Tessa faussement

\- Si seulement c'était ça parce que je suis complètement assèché niveau sexe, chaque soir c'est un marathon de sexe avec les hormones raconta Magnus

Elles rigolèrent au malheur de leur vieil ami, celui-ci soupira théâtralement avant de les laisser pour aller dans la salle du conseil des sorciers. Il remarqua la présence de Lorenzo, il se pencha la tête légèrement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là demanda Magnus en croisant les bras

\- Lorenzo nous a demandé de te juger après que tu l'es piégé dans une embuscade avec sept personnes est-ce vrai questionna le grand conseil des sorciers

\- Oui et non, je suis partie à sa rencontre et il a essayé de m'attaquer alors mes sept chevaliers m'ont protégé, je n'ai pas à vous dire qui ils sont se défendit Magnus en les regardant dans les yeux tous

\- Justement qui sont-ils ? questionna Lorenzo

Le sorcier regarda son homologue dans les yeux, il fit apparaître ses yeux verts en forme de chat.

\- Ne t'ai-je pas dit que je suis le roi des dragons et qu'Alec Lightwood est l'hôte de la reine rappela Magnus

Vous voyez Magnus Bane ne mérite pas son titre de grand Sorcier de Brooklyn en racontant des mensonges accusa Lorenzo

Il soupira exaspéré avant de disparaître pour apparaître devant lui en mettant son épée sous sa gorge, il avait revêtu son armure et l'apparence d'Apsû.

\- Tu vois bien que je ne mens pas, la prochaine fois que tu diras que je suis entrain de mentir ma lame te décapitera la tête menaça Magnus

\- MAGNUS BANE VEUILLEZ CESSER ordonna le haut conseil

\- Un roi n'obéît qu'à sa reine ricana Magnus en reprenant son apparence normale

Lorenzo déglutit devant la pression magique qu'exerçait le sorcier, celui-ci fit un sourire sadique et se tourna vers le haut conseil.

\- Si vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, je vais rentrer car mon mari m'attend avec mon enfant déclara Magnus

\- Malheureusement nous avons besoin de toi sur certains sujets Magnus répondit le haut conseil

Il soupira fatigué alors que Lorenzo serra les poings de rage car il avait entendu au sujet de la future paternité de son rivale, Alec était entrain de tricoter en regardant son frère vérifier la ville. Il soupira en caressant son gros ventre,

\- J'en ai marre, je veux accoucher maintenant râla Alec

\- Il te reste encore trois mois à râler frangin ricana Jace

Izzy sortit du bureau de sa mère et vit Jace passer à toute allure devant elle pour se fracasser contre un mur,

\- Tu as encore dit une bêtise pour qu'Alec te fasse voler contre le mur conclu Isabelle

\- C'est juste un conseil déclara Jace en se levant

Depuis quelques jours Alec envoyait toute personne qui osait le contredire ou le contrarier contre le mur, tous évitaient le plus possible l'archer ou de le contredire, il était obligé de rester à l'institut comme Magnus était au Labyrinthe en spirale. Il se leva et jeta un regard meurtrier à tout le personnel de l'institut, il se rendit dans la serre pour s'asseoir sur le banc. Seul endroit où il était apaisé de tout, il caressa son ventre rond en souriant.

\- Ton papa est très en retard de son voyage, normalement il devait être revenu depuis deux jours déjà. J'espère qu'il n'y lui est rien arrivé parce que sinon tu vas m'aider à le retrouver roucoula Alec en caressant son ventre avec amour

Il capta l'odeur de Jace et soupira avant d'apparaître, le blond avait une assiette de fraise avec de la moutarde en guise d'excuse. Il le mangea pendant que son parabataï lui massait les pieds, plus tard il alla faire sa sieste quand Vera vint se blottir contre lui. Trois jours plus tard Alec était de mauvaise humeur car Magnus lui avait envoyé un message de feu pour signaler son retard de plusieurs jours, tout le monde l'évitait comme la peste après avoir entendu la nouvelle. Jace vint près de frère en l'entendant pester contre son mari,

\- Alec, tu viens. Nous sortons un peu ça te fera du bien proposa Jace

Il se leva et le suivit dehors, il profita un peu de la journée. Il rentra et reçut un message de son mari qui lui disait qu'il rentrerait ce soir, il sourit de joie devant le message.

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'ils méritent une petite punition tous les deux de nous avoir frustré pendant des jours proposa Tiamat

\- Tu proposes quoi demanda Alec

Elle exposa son idée ce qui le fit rire, il rentra plus tard dans leur appartement après avoir acheté ce qu'il fallait pour le retour de Magnus. Celui-ci entra dans le loft et entendit une musique suave résonner dans tout l'appartement, il vit parterre des roses formant un chemin. Il le suivit pour voir une paire de menottes sur le canapé, il le prit et le vit accompagné d'un message.

\- Ce soir tu vas être le chasseur et moi la proie, cette paire de menottes va te permettre de m'attraper mais d'abord il fait très chaud dans le four lut Magnus

Il fit un sourire malicieux avant de partir dans la cuisine, il ouvrit le four pour trouver le gel lubrifiant comestible.

\- Ce gel te permettra de me manger tout cru, tout cela m'a donné envie de prendre un bain lut Magnus

Il courut dans la salle de bain de la chambre d'amis en voyant que celle de leur chambre était fermé à clefs, il retrouva des huiles essentielles pour massage accompagnées d'un message toujours.

\- Après le bain j'ai envie de me faire masser si tu arrives à m'attraper, la clef de ta chance de m'attraper est dans ton atelier lut Magnus

Il courut et rentrer dans son atelier pour voir la clef de leur chambre,

\- Je t'attends dans notre chambre avec une surprise lut Magnus

Il ricana et alla vers la porte de leur chambre et commença à frémir de plaisir de ce qu'il attendait, il entra et sentir une odeur qui l'envoûta totalement. Ses sens étaient obnubilés par l'odeur, il entra et remarqua l'ambiance romantique dans la chambre. Des pétales de roses formaient un chemin vers la salle de bain et le lit, des bougies avec des senteurs aphrodisiaques faisaient bouillir sa magie. Il s'avança et vit son amant exposé sur le lit nu avec des pétales de roses avec un ruban autour de son membre dressé, Alec lui fit un geste pour qu'il s'approche de lui.

\- Tu devras suivre le chemin de rose avant de me rejoindre susurra Alec

\- Alexander grogna Magnus frustré

\- Tu m'as frustré pendant des jours alors c'est ton tour sourit Alec

Il se déshabilla devant lui en allant vers la salle de bain, il vit une baignoire remplit de mousse. L'odeur lui fit tourner la tête, il entra et sentit sa peau se chauffer au contact de l'eau. Il prit son bain et s'essuya avant de reprendre son chemin de roses jusqu'au lit où Alec était entrain de manger une fraise, il défit sa serviette pour révéler sa nudité. Son mari sourit et fit un geste pour qu'il vienne vers lui, il monta sur le lit pour l'embrasser passionnément. Il le fit allonger sur le lit, l'odeur des bougies et les caresses de son amant le rendaient fou. Celui-ci souriait devant ses grognements de plaisir, il mordit son lobe d'oreille et le suçota.

\- Les bougies sont des aphrodisiaques et à ce qui paraît ça fait perdre tous les moyens à un sorcier susurra Alec dans son oreille en se frottant à lui

Il avala sa salive et l'embrassa langoureusement et dévia ses lèvres dans son cou, il vint déposer des suçons dans son cou et descendit vers son torse. Alec gémissait de plaisir quand le sorcier claqua des doigts pour l'attacher avec la paire de menottes, il sourit perversement.

\- A ton tour d'être frustré mon amour articula Magnus

Il redessina les contours des runes de son amant, il claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître de la crème chantilly. Il sourit et la secoua avant de tracer une ligne sur son torse jusqu'à son membre dressé, il défit le ruban en souriant.

\- Je garderai le ruban pour me rappeler de ce moment ricana Magnus ce qui le fit sourire

Il arriva vers le sexe, il lapa la crème avec sa langue jusqu'à son sexe qu'il prit en bouche. L'archer tira les menottes sous le plaisir, le sorcier ronronna sur le sexe avant de se redresser pour embrasser le ventre rond. Il fit apparaître des glaçons ce qui le fit se lécher les lèvres,

\- Ça te rappelles des choses sourit Magnus en prenant le glaçon dans sa bouche

Il le suçota avant de prendre de nouveau le membre dressé, le noiraud se cambra de plaisir sous la sensation. Le sorcier en profita pour le préparer, il fit coulisser ses doigts en lui. Il l'embrassa sauvagement en le blessant, il retira ses doigts en lui ce qui le fit gémir de frustration. Il le pénétra doucement ce qui le gémir, il bougea ses hanches en lui. Il le détacha avant de le faire basculer pour qui puisse le chevaucher, Alec tient le montant du lit en bougeant ses hanches. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière sous le plaisir, il continua jusqu'à se déverser sur son amant. Celui-ci se déversa en lui, il se redressa pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Il se retira et s'effondra à côté de lui, le sorcier caressa son ventre rond ou les coups de pied se faisaient retentir. Ils se regardèrent amoureusement avant de s'embrasser de nouveau, Magnus le surplomba et le pénétra de nouveau. Il bougea en lui de nouveau, il se retira ce qui le fit gémir de frustration. Il le fit mettre en position de levrette pour le pénétrer de nouveau, Alec sanglota de plaisir tellement la pénétration frôlait sa prostate. Il bougea en lui jusqu'à son amant se déverse dans un cri de jouissance, il se déversa à son tour avant de se retirer et tomber sur le lit essoufflé.

\- Je t'aime confessa Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec en venant se blottir dans ses bras

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau avant de refaire l'amour encore une fois, c'est vers l'aube qu'ils purent s'endormir.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en penses-tu ? Dans le prochain chapitre un entraînement d'enfer et les caprices d'Alec. Bisous glacées.**


	36. Chapter 35

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067: Il va revenir dans quelques chapitres plus tard et oui le péché mignon d'Alec c'est les fraises**

 **Lavigne 26: Hum je suis désolée je ne voulais vraiment te faire cramer "sourire angélique avec des cornes de diable et une queue" concernant ta scène je crois que tu as lu dans mes pensés un peu trop tard parce que je l'ai une partie dans le prochain chapitre mais j'ai essayerai de caler ça XD**

 **Alec Barton: Je savais il me déteste pourtant je sus une méchante fille qui envoie des âmes en les faisant claquer avec mes lemons, si c'est comme je retourne chez dieu au moins je suis tranquille XD ravie que tu as aimé la scène et les caprices d'Alec continue dans ce chapitre.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 35, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 35**_

Alec gloussa en regardant l'assiette tenir en équilibre sur son gros ventre, il fit la moue quand même en se disant qu'il était une grosse vache avant de renifler pour ne pas pleurer. Magnus entra dans le salon après avoir fait mijoter ses potions, il trouva son amant entrain de se retenir de pleurer. Il souffla en comprenant que celui-ci venait de se traiter de gros dans sa tête, il ouvrit les bras pour qu'il puisse s'y réfugier. Alec vint dans ses bras en sanglotant, il le consola en lui disant des mots doux. L'archer était à présent à sept mois de grossesse, il était de plus en plus fatigué avec le bébé qui gigotait dans son ventre. Il avait des douleurs lombaires que Jace ou Magnus massait pour le soulager, parfois il était de mauvaise humeur à l'institut et tous le fuyaient comme la peste. Son nouveau hobby était de balancer quelqu'un contre le mur et la plupart du temps c'était son parabataï qui allait dire bonjour au mur, il continua de tricoter des vêtements pour son bébé. Maryse continuait de veiller sur son bien-être en le forçant à manger ses légumes ce qui se terminait par des duels de regards, Alec faisait à ce moment-là l'enfant. Malheureusement pour Maryse, son fils s'était trouvé un allié en son père comme celui-ci était devenu gâteau envers son ventre rond. Il manipulait son père en se servant de lui et il tombait dans le piège à chaque fois, celui-ci se vantait beaucoup à Idris en leur montrant les photos du ventre de son fils. Vera était toujours morte de rire devant la scène, la dragonne était fidèle à elle-même. Elle remplaçait Alec sur le terrain en allant avec la fratrie,

\- Dis donc quand est-ce que tu pars pour Aragon demanda Jace impatient de commencer son entraînement avec les garçons

\- Je ne sais pas encore mais rassure-toi tu l'aura ton entraînement et tu regretteras de ne pas être rester ici ricana Alec sadiquement en frottant son ventre rond

Il se tourna vers Vera qui était assis près de son maître,

\- Il déconne, ton frère ne peut pas être sadique à ce point questionna Jace

\- Disons qu'il y a Cobra et Gajeel qui sont les plus sadiques plus pour Cobra, tu l'a bien vu lors de la guerre contre Valentin rappela Vera

Le blond se souvient du sadisme du dragon de poison, il déglutit en pensant que son entraînement sera véritablement dur. Izzy et Clary entrèrent dans la bibliothèque pour les trouver dedans, elles remarquèrent la pâleur de Jace. Elles se tournèrent vers Alec et Vera,

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe pour qu'il fasse cette tête questionna Clary

\- Présentation de son futur entraînement ricana Vera diabolique

\- Je vois souffla Isabelle

Les deux rigolèrent de la pâleur de Jace qui subitement ne voulait plus s'entraîner, l'archer ricana devant son visage.

\- Ne t'en fais pas je serais là pour tempérer le comportement des garçons rassura Alec

\- Mais je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas donner des ordres qu'à tes gardiennes déduisit Clary

\- Disons que les sept chevaliers obéissent certes Magnus mais ils sont aussi fidèles à Alec, ce qui est de même pour les huit étoiles expliqua Vera

\- Je l'espère souhaita Jace

Ils rigolèrent devant son souhait, Alec se leva en soutenant son gros ventre et grimaça en allant vers les toilettes. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de sa mère et entra sans toquer, Maryse leva la tête pour le voir entrer et se diriger vers le canapé.

\- Tout va bien mon chéri demanda Maryse

\- Je sors des toilettes, j'en ai marre maman. Je veux accoucher maintenant râla Alec en regardant son gros ventre

\- C'est bizarre, je pensais la même chose quand j'étais enceinte de toi, tu n'arrêtais pas de jouer avec ma vessie et boxer mes reins. J'avais hâte que tu sortes raconta Maryse

\- Et tu regrettes questionna Alec

\- Pas le moindre du monde, si c'est à refaire alors je le ferai de nouveau sourit Maryse

Il sourit à sa mère, celle-ci retourna dans ses dossiers. L'archer continua à tricoter des vêtements pour son bébé, l'armoire était pleine à craquer de vêtements tricotés qu'avait faits Alec. Celui-ci termina et regarda les chaussons qu'il venait de faire, il remarqua qu'il n'avait pu de laines à tricoter. Il entendit le tiroir s'ouvrir et vit une boule de laine lancée par sa mère, il le remercia et se remit à tricoter. Vera apparut près de lui pour s'allonger près de lui,

\- Vera, tu tombes à pics, je veux que tu fasses parvenir ça à Raphaël s'il te plaît proposa Maryse

\- Pas de problème en plus les vampires m'aiment bien sourit Vera en apparaissant près de Maryse pour prendre le dossier

Elle disparut de nouveau, son maître balança la tête en souriant. Izzy entra dans le bureau avec un plateau de repas pour son frère, celui-ci sourit en voyant le plat et grimaça en voyant des brocolis dans son assiette.

\- Je suis obligé de manger ses brocolis demanda Alec

\- Oui, tu es obligé gronda Maryse

Il soupira et les mangea en ronchonnant un peu, plus tard il alla faire sa sieste en grimaçant à cause de son mal au dos. Pendant ce temps Jonathan brandissait une coupe avec un sourire sadique sur les lèvres,

\- Elle ressemble beaucoup à celle de la coupe mortelle compara Jonathan en regardant sa mère

\- Mais contrairement à elle, elle peut rendre un chasseur d'ombre totalement soumis à toi expliqua Lilith en se dandinant près de lui

\- Très judicieux maman, grâce à ça je mettrai le monde obscur à mes pieds ricana Jonathan

\- Mais avant tu devrais te débarrasser de nos deux gêneurs à savoir les deux hôtes de Tiamat et Apsû déclara Lilith

\- Pour Tiamat, j'ai déjà décidé pour son sort mais pour Apsû ça va être délicat comme c'est le fils d'Asmodée rappela Jonathan

\- Je l'avais oublié celui-là, si je tue son fils. Il va me déclarer la guerre et ça je n'ai pas trop envie d'entrer en conflit avec lui grimaça Lilith

\- Essaye de trouver un moyen de le persuader pour son fils, un moyen pour qu'il ne soit pas en travers de mon chemin proposa Jonathan

\- Ça être dur car ça fait un bon millier d'années que nous nous sommes vu mais pour toi mon chéri je ferai tout sourit Lilith

\- Je t'aime maman confia Jonathan

\- Je t'aime aussi mon fils adoré sourit Lilith

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue en laissant une marque de brûlure sur sa joue, il lui sourit tendrement. Ils ne virent pas une mouche les espionner sur le coin du mur, un homme les regardait depuis un miroir de divination. Il claqua des doigts pour refermer l'image sur eux,

\- Sale garce insulta l'homme

Il refit un mouvement de main sur le miroir pour voir Magnus entrain de jouer avec sa magie, celui-ci regardait sa magie prendre toutes les formes possibles.

\- Il faudrait que ton père rencontre Alec pour qu'il puisse le voir et ainsi savoir qu'il va être grand-père proposa Apsû dans son esprit

\- Oui, il faudra déjà que j'en parle avec Alexander, je pense qu'il sait que j'ai un parent démoniaque mais pas un démon supérieur soupira Magnus en passant une main dans ses cheveux

Il était installé sur un trône en marbre blanc assez effrité, Apsû se tenait debout dans ses habits victorien. Ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir et la voix d'Alec,

\- Nos amours sont arrivé remarqua Apsû

Il sourit et sortit de sa transe pour rejoindre son amant dans le salon, il sourit en le voyant entrain de caresser son gros ventre. Il l'embrassa et se mit devant son ventre rond,

\- Bonjour toi, j'espère que tu as été sage aujourd'hui avec ton papa roucoula Magnus

\- Il ou elle m'a envoyé six fois aux toilettes et donner des coups de pied toute la journée et maintenant il est entrain de se reposer gloussa Alec

\- Ce n'est pas bien de faire à ton papa méchant bébé, mais bon papa t'aime trop et je parie que tu as rendu ton grand-père complètement gaga aujourd'hui n'est-ce pas questionna Magnus

\- Papa n'est pas venu et c'est un soulagement parce que ça m'irrite de le savoir entrain de roucouler devant mon ventre soupira Alec en caressant son ventre

Il éclata de rire avant de l'embrasser chastement, il se releva pour faire un portail.

\- Je t'invite dans un restaurant italien qu'en penses-tu proposa Magnus

\- Monsieur Lightwood-Bane, vous savez comment vous y prendre avec moi sourit Alec en caressant sa joue

\- Je vis que pour votre bonheur monsieur Lightwood-Bane gloussa Magnus

Ils se rendirent dans le restaurant, ils se promènent tout le long de Venise avant de rentrer. Ils rentrèrent et allèrent se câliner avant de faire l'amour, l'archer regarda son amant entrain dormir. Il se leva pour aller dans la cuisine pour manger son encas préféré, il le mangea en se promenant dans l'appartement ayant des insomnies. Il retourna dans le lit et termina de manger ses fraises, il frotta son ventre tellement que son bébé était entrain de bouger. Il soupira en essayant de le calmer en frottant son ventre, Magnus se réveilla légèrement et mit sa main sur le ventre en usant légèrement sa magie. Le bébé se calma progressivement sous l'influence de la magie de Magnus, il cligna des yeux avant de sourire goguenard. Il s'allongea et vint se blottir contre lui avant de s'endormir, le lendemain Alec se réveilla en grommelant à cause des rayons du soleil. Il essaya de se rendormir en mettant sa couette par-dessus sa tête, Magnus entra dans la chambre pour voir la forme caché de son mari sous la couette. Il sourit et monta sur le lit doucement, il tira sur la couette pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Il geignit doucement mais continua de dormir, il continua d'appuyer ses baisers sur lui.

\- C'est l'heure de se réveiller mon amour ronronna Magnus

Il ouvrit les yeux en le regardant,

\- Quelqu'un est mort questionna Alec

\- Personne n'est mort mon chéri répondit Magnus confus

\- Il y a des blessés demanda Alec

\- Personne, pourquoi est-ce que tu me poses cette question questionna Magnus

\- Parce que ton fichue gosse m'a empêché de dormir la nuit alors j'en profite qu'il est entrain de dormir pour me reposer ce qui est généralement le matin alors mets-là en veilleuse et SORS DE CETTE CHAMBRE MAINTENANT cria Alec en retournant dans la couette

\- Mais chéri…stoppa Magnus

Il se fit envoyer valser hors de la chambre par les pouvoirs d'Alec, il se cogna violemment contre le mur et atterrit sur le sol. Il avait un peu la tête sonnée, il se releva un peu choqué qu'Alec l'ait envoyé contre le mur pour se rendormir. Il soupira alors qu'Apsû grommela quelque chose concernant les hormones qui étaient hypers dangereuses, plus tard le noiraud se réveilla en s'étirant et essaya de se lever avec son ventre énorme. Il grimaça avec son mal de dos, il ronchonna en allant dans la salle de bain. Il alla à l'institut de mauvaise humeur et tout le monde le comprit en sentant l'aura menaçante de l'hôte, Vera n'ayant pas peur s'approcha de lui,

\- Tout va bien Alec s'inquiéta Vera

\- Un peu juste que ton imbécile de maître a voulu me réveiller et qu'il sait pertinemment que son sale gosse m'empêche de dormir le soir grommela Alec en fusillant son ventre

\- Je vois souffla Vera

Il soupira pour se détendre et se dirigea vers le bureau de sa mère, il entra sans frapper et vit son père dans le bureau. Celui-ci comme à son habitude vint roucouler avec son ventre, il soupira.

\- Papa, je suis de mauvais poil alors n'en rajoute pas une couche s'il te plaît grinça Alec

\- Mais non je parle juste avec mon petit ange à son papy, oh oui tu es l'ange de ton papy gloussa Robert

Maryse prit son mari par les bras en voyant le regard meurtrier de son fils, celui-ci prit ses crochets de tricot et alla dans la serre pour tricoter tranquillement. Jace entra dans la serre avec une assiette de fraise avec un pot de moutarde,

\- Bonjour frangin, je suis venu en paix alors voici un plat de fraise avec un pot de moutarde aux trois poivres parce qu'il n'y avait plus celui que tu préfères expliqua Jace

\- Merci Jace, où sont les filles, questionna Alec en prenant l'assiette

\- Partit faire du shopping avec Magnus et d'ailleurs j'ai un message de la part de ton petit mari qui dit je suis désolé mon amour pour ce matin répéta Jace

Il se rappela comment il avait balancé son mari contre le mur, il pensa à se faire pardonner le soir même. Il rentra de bonne heure n'ayant pas grand-chose à faire à l'institut à cause de son état, il fit la cuisine pour Magnus et dressa la table pour un dîner romantique. Le sorcier rentra dans l'appartement,

\- Je suis rentré signala Magnus

\- Dans le salon averti Alec

Il entra et vit son amant dans le salon où il vit que celui-ci en train de dresser la table et mettre le repas sur la table, il sourit en voyant le dîner aux chandelles. Alec fit une moue désolée en regardant son mari,

\- C'est quoi tout ça demanda Magnus

\- Juste pour me faire pardonner pour ce matin de t'avoir balancé contre le mur s'excusa Alec sur le point de pleurer

\- Tu as fait tout cela pour t'excuser, mon amour tu es tellement adorable complimenta Magnus en le prenant dans ses bras

\- J'ai fait à manger et j'ai fait ton plat préféré, un steak cuit à point avec une salade verte avec une multitude de couleurs pour rappeler ton excentricité sourit Alec

\- Pour le dessert, j'aurais quoi questionna Magnus en tripotant ses fesses

\- Tout ce que tu voudras sourit Alec coquinement

\- Chouette, chouette ricana Magnus perversement

Ils mangèrent et allèrent dans leur chambre pour faire l'amour, le lendemain Magnus laissa son amant se reposer ayant retenu la leçon. Celui-ci se réveilla au milieu de la mâtiné encore dans le lit, l'asiatique apporta un plateau avec le petit déjeuner.

\- Bonjour mes amours, salua Magnus en montant sur le lit

\- Bonjour à toi mon amour salua Alec avec un sourire joyeux

\- Je t'ai préparé ton petit-déjeuner préféré déclara Magnus

\- Tu es trop, c'est à moi de me faire pardonner en ce moment avec mes hormones ronchonna Alec

Il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa derrière l'oreille,

\- Tu as été pardonné hier soir en étant très passionné susurra Magnus

Il gloussa de bonheur et l'embrassa tendrement, il mangea son petit déjeuner. Ils se préparèrent et se rendirent à l'institut comme Maryse avait demandé de l'aide à Magnus sur une affaire, ils arrivèrent et Vera se dirigea vers eux pour prendre Magnus dans ses bras. Celui-ci l'embrassa dans les cheveux,

\- Salut ma puce salua Magnus

\- Super mais j'en ai marre de couvrir les arrières de Jace lâcha Vera

\- Je te comprends sourit Alec

\- Sérieusement j'ai failli le laisser se faire bouffer par un démon tellement il était insupportable de vouloir se jeter tête baissée fulmina Vera

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu as cramé tous mes pantalons en rentrant s'écria Jace

Les deux commencèrent à se chicaner dans le hall, la dragonne se mit à cracher des boules de feu sur ses vêtements avant d'être poursuivi par le blond. Le couple explosa de rire avant de se diriger vers la salle des opérations, Izzy et Clary vinrent rejoindre le couple entrain de discuter sur la chambre du bébé. Quelques jours plus tard ils se rendirent tous à Aragon pour l'entraînement de Jace et les vacances pour Alec, ses quatre gardiennes lui tombèrent dessus.

\- Oh ce que ton ventre est rond, ton bébé grandit trop vite et il va vite nous rejoindre remarqua Mars en regardant le ventre rond

\- Je sais sourit Alec en caressant son ventre

\- Tu es à combien de mois maintenant questionna Pluton

\- Je suis sept mois et demi répondit Alec

\- D'ailleurs Pluton, tu es le dragon du temps n'est-ce pas questionna Izzy

\- Oui mais je t'arrête tout de suite, je ne vais pas te révéler ce que sera le sexe du bébé conclu Pluton

\- Zut alors et moi qui espérais que tu allais me dire que j'aurai une nièce bouda Isabelle

\- Ne t'en fais pas tu le découvriras à l'accouchement sourit Venus en la prenant par les épaules

Alec ria et remarqua l'absence du conseil, Saturne s'avança vers lui.

\- Ils sont en pleine réunion, ils sont au courant que tu es là et ils viendront te voir plus tard rassura Saturne

Il hocha la tête et se rendit dans sa chambre suivit de tous, ils parlèrent sur le bébé. Jupiter et Jace firent un pari sur le sexe du bébé avec Izzy, Neptune se servait de ses pouvoirs pour soulager le dos de l'hôte. Mercure donna des conseils à Alec des pour soulager ses douleurs lombaires, Vera discutait avec Saturne et Pluton. Uranus regarda sa compagne soulager le dos d'Alec alors que les autres jouaient sur le lit de l'archer,

\- Alors prêt pour ton premier entraînement demanda Uranus en regardant Jace

\- Prêt mais je ne sais pas ce qui m'attend avec les gars répondit Jace

\- L'entraînement de Shadowhunter sera un parcours de santé pour toi avec eux sourit Uranus avec un air sadique

Il déglutit en priant l'ange que l'entraînement ne soit pas difficile, ils proposèrent à Clary de s'entraîner avec les filles en même temps que Isabelle.

\- Mais Vera demanda Isabelle

\- Moi je m'entraîne avec les membres de ma famille rassura Vera

Elle hocha la tête en comprenant, le lendemain après le petit déjeuner le conseil vint saluer Alec et les emmena tous sur le terrain. Les huit étoiles prirent chacun en groupe de quatre pour former les deux Shadowhunter, Alec grimaça en voyant Clary se prendre violemment une boule d'air de plein fouet. Izzy se fit happer par deux attaques combinées de Mercure et de Jupiter, les deux jeunes femmes tombèrent rapidement d'épuisement et blessé de partout.

\- Encore demanda Izzy

\- Si tu continues tu vas y rester Izzy, pour le moment reposes-toi ce qui va de même pour toi Clary conseilla Pluton

La rousse hocha la tête en passant sa stèle sur sa rune de guérison, elle marcha en grimaçant vers les garçons. Jace l'aida à s'asseoir parterre, elle se tourna vers le groupe d'Uranus et remarqua que seul Saturne était resté à l'écart.

\- Dis Saturne pourquoi est-ce que tu es restée à l'écart questionna Clary

\- Parce que ses pouvoirs sont ceux de la mort et de la renaissance, si elle les utilise alors tout sera détruits pour recommencer une nouvelle fois expliqua Alec

\- Alors c'est comme ça pour les réincarnations Apsû et de Tiamat déduit Isabelle

\- Non, ce n'est pas la même chose car mes pouvoirs effacent les souvenirs précédents révéla Saturne en tenant son sceptre en glaive

Elle hocha la tête en ayant compris pour la dragonne, ils rentrèrent plus tard au palais. Quelques jours plus les sept chevaliers arrivèrent au palais avec Magnus, celui-ci alla voir son amant. Jace suivit plus tard les dragons pour l'entraînement,

\- Sache que l'entraînement sera très dur car nous allons nous lâcher et ne pas te ménager expliqua Luxus les bras croisés

\- Je suis prêt commenta Jace

\- Bien qui commence questionna Luxus en tournant vers les autres

Natsu s'avança en craquant des poings, Jace se mit en garde pour attaquer le dragon de feu. Celui-ci évitait tous ses attaques rapidement, il eut du mal à le toucher. Il voulut le faucher quand il sauta pour lui donner un coup de pied, il se fit projeter sur plusieurs mètres. Il se releva et se jeta de nouveau sur Natsu, plus tard Alec rendit visite à son frère sur le terrain d'entraînement. Il vit les six attendre tranquillement quelque chose, Sting se tenait devant un précipice accroupi.

\- Où est Jace questionna Alec en mettant une main sur son ventre et l'autre derrière son dos

\- Il est au fond du trou sans jeux de mots ricana Cobra

Il s'avança vers le précipice,

\- JACE, CA VA cria Alec

\- OUI JE VAIS BIEN, JE SUIS ENTRAIN DE REMONTER cria Jace à son tour

Il soupira de soulagement, Jace réussit à remonter et souffla d'épuisement. Luxus mit fin à l'entraînement du blond en le voyant épuisé,

\- Je ne vais jamais terminer cet entraînement souffla Jace

\- Tu auras juste apprendre quelque trucs et travailler ta vitesse mais c'est tout se moqua Gajeel

Alec roula des yeux devant les moqueries du dragon d'acier, il ramena son frère au palais. Celui-ci grimaça de douleur devant ses nombreuses blessures et contusions,

\- Mince ils se sont vraiment s'acharner sur moi grimaça Jace

\- Heureusement pour toi que Cobra se tient à l'écart car il est le dragon du poison car crois-moi tu aurais pris une bonne correction avec lui décréta Alec

Il tiqua avant de soupirer de fatigue, le noiraud le soigna avant de repartir dans sa chambre. Clary alla à sa suite s'occuper du blond, Alec frotta son ventre en allant sur le balcon.

\- C'est ici que j'ai rencontré Apsû pour la deuxième fois raconta Tiamat

\- C'est vrai questionna Alec

\- Oui, normalement je devais le stopper de détruire les univers. On s'est battus et il m'a battue, personne à part lui ne m'avait jamais battu, il me laissa la vie sauve mais j'étais un peu déçu d'avoir perdu. On s'est revu à ce moment-là, j'étais sur le balcon et lui entrain de discuter avec mon père. On s'est regardé en chien faïence avant de se voir tous les jours raconta Tiamat

\- C'est comme ça que vous êtes tombés amoureux conclus Alec

\- Oui, je m'entraînais sans relâche pour le combattre de nouveau mais l'occasion ne s'est jamais présentée avec Acnologia et nos cycles de réincarnations, commenta Tiamat

\- Alors on ira les défier tous les deux promis Alec

Elle sourit devant la promesse d'Alec, ils entendirent du bruit et il regarda derrière lui pour voir Magnus venir vers eux en volant par les airs.

\- Je t'ai manqué susurra Magnus

Il le prit par le pan du pantalon et le ramena vers lui malgré l'extrémité de son ventre, ils s'embrassèrent avec amour. Ils firent l'amour dans le lit d'Alec, ils restèrent à Aragon pendant une semaine mais le temps était différent du monde obscur. Quand ils rentrèrent, ils furent immédiatement convoqués à Idris, à peine rentré dans la salle qu'Alec se montra provocateur et moqueur.

\- Je suis peut-être enceinte de sept mois mais je peux encore faire exploser des têtes menaça Alec en s'asseyant sur la chaise

Tous déglutirent, Jia annonça la raison de la réunion qui était au sujet des récentes disparitions de chasseurs d'ombres de certains instituts.

\- Vous pensez à qui en particulier questionna Jace en regardant le conseil

\- Nous pensons à des créatures obscures répondit un conseiller

Alec se débattit dans chaise et se leva en tenant son ventre, il disparut pour apparaître devant le conseiller.

\- Sache que je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à entendre tes commérages alors tu vas cesser immédiatement d'accuser les créatures obscures menaça Alec

\- Je ne les ai pas accusé mais seulement penser que ça pouvait être eux mais je sais que ce n'est pas le cas expliqua le conseiller apeuré

Il était sur le point de faire éclater la tête du conseiller quand Magnus apparut près de lui en le prenant dans ses bras, il lui caressa les cheveux pour qu'il puisse s'apaiser doucement. Il se calma dans les bras de son mari il retourna sur sa chaise et permit au conseil de continuer, chacun donnait son opinion avant que n'arrive le tour d'Alec.

\- Moi je pense que l'histoire avec Valentin ne vous a servit à rien bande de con que vous êtes à part Jia et sa famille avec l'inquisitrice mais sinon vous êtes tous con insulta Alec

\- Alec un peu de respect s'il te plait rappela Jia

\- Le respect, tu parles le respect ça se gagne en faisant quelque chose de bien alors que certains parmi vous ne méritent aucun respect répliqua Alec en se tenant le ventre

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la recherche de Jonathan et la mort de Camille. Bisous glacées.**


	37. Chapter 36

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **HekateWitchs1: Au moins il a essayer d'apaiser la colère d'Alec XD par contre pour ton cerveau je pense que il va essayer de s'echapper par ce que j'ai concocter dans le chapitre XD**

 **Maia 0067: Chassez le naturel et il reviens au galop XD le conseil ne veut rien du changement alors que Alec est en train de le faire changer XD**

 **Lavigne 126: J'espère que tu vas à présente mieux et j'attends tes autres idées ensuite voilà une des scène que tu vouais et j'espère que ce sera à ton goût.**

 **Alec Barton: Passe le bonjour à Satan pour moi et dis lui que mon âme est déjà réservé à Sébastian dans BlackButler et oui je lui ai vendu mon âme en plus il est trop sexy le mec XD moi aussi quand je ne suis pas réveiller je fais la même chose XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Et merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 36, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 36**_

Alec se réveilla fatigué par sa nuit, il se leva après avoir passés une minute à trouver une position pour se remettre debout. Il rejoignit le salon pour voir son homme entrain de faire le ménage, il vint l'embrasser doucement. Deux mois étaient passé depuis leur retour d'Aragon, Jace et les filles par leurs entraînements respectifs étaient devenues très fortes moins qu'Alec cependant. L'enclave avait lancé une enquête dans chaque institut pour chercher un indice sur la disparition de chasseurs d'ombre, Robert avait informé sa famille qu'ils n'étaient pas soupçonnés sur les disparitions car le conseil était revenu sur ses positions concernant l'affiliation de Robert et de Maryse. Malheureusement pour eux les parents d'Alec avaient déjà quitté le cercle bien avant l'insurrection en aidant Jocelyn à attraper Valentin, Alec voulait repartir de nouveau à Idris pour leur faire peur. Magnus dû le calmer en lui rappelant leur enfant, il se calma mais il se promit de se venger de l'enclave. Jonathan de son côté enlevait des chasseurs d'ombre pour les transformer en chasseur d'obscur, il voulait constituer une armée et reprendre où son père avait échoué. Lilith l'aidait en envoyant des démons afin de capturer les chasseurs, il ricana diaboliquement en pensant à sa conquête du monde obscur. Alec était entrain de faire du yoga avec son mari, celui-ci lui avait proposé pour l'aider à se détendre. Il fit des positions ou son gros ventre ne gênait pas, Magnus faisait du yoga quand il tourna la tête. Il bava sur la position que le noiraud venait de faire, celui-ci avait les jambes écartées et repliez sur eux-même. Alec se tourna vers lui et vit la lueur affamée de son mari, il sourit et vint l'embrasser langoureusement.

\- Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher n'est-ce pas gloussa Alec

\- Je plaide coupable mais te voir dans ses positions très sexy, c'est au-dessus de mes forces souffla Magnus en l'allongeant parterre

\- Tu vas me prendre sur le tapis que tu as acheté pour cette occasion non ricana Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, ils commencèrent à se caresser mutuellement quand la porte s'ouvrit en grand.

\- Magnus, on a besoin-OUPS cria Izzy

Elle éclata de rire alors que le couple fut sidéré de voir l'intrusion de la jeune femme, Jace entra à sa suite et les vit parterre.

\- Le lit s'est cassé pour que vous preniez le tapis se moqua Jace

\- Juste quelques tests que vous venez de gâcher tous les deux râla Alec

\- Ben en fait nous avions besoin de Magnus décréta Isabelle

\- Que se passe-t-il si c'est pour la blonde ici présent, tu peux courir que je te soigne signala Magnus

\- C'est fou ce que tu m'aimes constata Jace

\- Je te tolère simplement parce que tu es le parabataï de mon mari mais sinon je ne t'aime pas ricana Magnus

Le blond se renfrogna, le sorcier se leva de sa position et aida son amant à se relever. Alec se leva et alla s'allonger dans le canapé et regarda le groupe avec son mari, celui-ci les aida à traquer un démon qui échappait à leur contrôle.

\- Je viens avec vous comme blondinet va encore se retrouver dans l'estomac de ce démon déclara Magnus

\- Je t'emmerde râla Jace

Il ricana moqueusement avant de partir avec eux, Vera s'est proposé de rester avec l'hôte pendant l'absence de son maître. Il frotta son ventre de huit mois, Alec avait entamé son huitième mois de grossesse. Il grimaça en se grattant le bas du ventre,

\- Ça va Alec s'inquiéta Vera

\- Juste mon bas du ventre qui me grattent, je pense que les cheveux de mon bébé sont entrain de me donner des démangeaisons expliqua Alec

\- Oh compris Vera

Il hocha la tête et continua de gratter, le sorcier revint un peu plus tard dans la journée. Il retrouva son mari endormit dans leur lit avec une main sur son ventre, il sourit au geste. Il s'allongea près de lui, un peu plus tard l'archer se réveilla de sa sieste et se retourna pour voir son amant près de lui.

\- Ça va mon amour demanda Magnus en posant une main sur son ventre

\- Un peu, le bébé est entrain de dormir pour le moment mais ses cheveux me donnent des démangeaisons grimaça Alec

\- Je vais aller faire quelque chose pour ses démangeaisons avec mes potions proposa Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

\- On dirait que je te fais vivre un véritable enfer avec ma grossesse constata Alec

\- Mais non, au contraire je suis heureux que tu sois enceint de mon enfant surtout que tu es tellement magnifique complimenta Magnus

\- Je ne crois pas que tu me perçois comme je le fais conclu Alec en se regardant

Il lui leva le menton et le regarda avec amour,

\- Je t'aime comme tu es et je te trouve beau avec ton ventre et tes vergetures ainsi qu'avec les autres choses dont tu as honte avoua Magnus

Il sourit et se blottit dans les bras de son amant, celui-ci lui caressa les cheveux et l'embrassa passionnément avant de le surplomber. Ils firent l'amour, quelques jours plus tard Alec se rendit à son habitude à l'institut avant de sentir une odeur de mort et d'entendre quelqu'un le suivre de loin. Il se retourna plusieurs fois et ne vit personne derrière lui,

\- Il y a quelqu'un qui nous suit constata Tiamat

\- J'ai remarqué, on va savoir plus tard qui est cette personne déclara Alec en voyant l'institut

Il entra et fut accueilli par Vera qui vint à ses côtés, depuis la grossesse d'Alec la jeune dragonne avait cessé de s'asseoir sur son épaule mais elle pouvait rester sur l'épaule que sur sa forme de dragon. Elle remarqua le front plissé de son maître et comprit que quelque chose le contrariait,

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a questionna Vera

\- Rien juste j'ai sentit que quelqu'un me suivait durant tout le chemin répondit Alec en mettant ses mains sur son bas du dos

\- Tu sais qui c'est demanda Vera

\- Je ne sais pas mais je sais qu'il y avait une odeur de mort donc ça devait être un vampire conclu Alec

\- Tu veux que j'aille vérifier en volant proposa Vera

\- Non, ça ira et puis n'en parle pas à personne de ce que je t'ai dit demanda Alec

Elle hocha la tête et sourit, il alla se rendre dans la salle des opérations pour voir sa fratrie entrain de regarder le moniteur pour savoir s'il y avait une activité démoniaque. Izzy le remarqua et vint l'enlacer, elle sourit en sentant un coup de pied.

\- Eh bien ma nièce est contente de me voir rigola Isabelle

\- Elle a jouée toute la nuit en m'empêchant de dormir sourit Alec en caressant son gros ventre

\- Izzy, je t'ai dit que ce serait un garçon merde, ce que tu peux être buté ma parole gronda Jace

\- Excuse-moi mais la victoire me revient répliqua Izzy

Ils se chamaillèrent encore une fois ce qui fit soupirer Alec de lassitude envers son frère et sa sœur, il vit Max venir dans leur direction. Il sourit en ébouriffant les cheveux de son petit frère,

\- Alors comment vas-tu demanda Alec

\- Je vais très bien, je suis venu avec papa pour passer une semaine ici comme j'ai fini tous mes examens sourit Max

\- C'est cool pour toi, je suis content de te voir ici petit frère sourit Alec

\- Et moi de voir ma nièce ou mon neveu sourit Max

L'archer sourit encore plus avant de prendre la main de son petit frère pour le mettre sur son gros ventre à un endroit spécial où le bébé donnait plus de coup de pied, il haleta de joie devant les coups.

\- Il ou elle s'entraîne ma parole remarqua Max

\- Oui et je pense que tu seras leur entraîneur quand il ou elle sera plus grand déclara Alec

\- C'est vrai déclara Max

Il hocha la tête devant la joie de son petit frère à l'idée d'entraîner le bébé quand il serait plus grand, il rit et frotta son ventre. Ils étaient dans la bibliothèque, la porte s'ouvrit sur Robert et Maryse.

\- Tu es là mon ange remarqua Maryse

\- Je suis arrivé il y a un moment sourit Alec

Robert se précipita sur le ventre et commença à roucouler sous l'exaspération de son fils de le voir gâteux devant son gros ventre,

\- Papa, tu me gênes là râla Alec

\- Oh oui papy t'adore mon petit trésor, tu seras la prunelle de papy. Mon trésor caché de papy, mon petit ange d'amour roucoula Robert devant les coups de pieds contre sa joue

\- Robert, tu ne vois pas que tu gêne Alec gronda Maryse

\- Ta grand-mère est une harpie et elle ne veut pas que je passe du temps avec toi chuchota Robert et Alec roula des yeux en l'entendant

Il laissa son père roucoulé en sachant que celui-ci était une vrai de tête de mule de même que sa mère qui avait laissée tomber en clamant que son mari était irrécupérable,

\- Je me demande comment il sera quand le bébé sera né se demanda Maryse

\- Je pense qu'il sera pire nargua Vera en apparaissant

Le groupe entra et était blasé devant la scène de Robert étant trop habitué, Jace amena une assiette de fraise avec un pot de moutarde au centre. Il la prit et le mangea,

\- Alors des nouvelles de ses faux-culs de conseillers, demanda Alec

\- Ils continuent d'enquêter mais ils n'ont aucune suspect potable pour le moment soupira Maryse

Alec mangea une lamelle de fraise en fronçant les sourcils,

\- Et si c'est Jonathan déduit Alec

\- Impossible vu qu'il est mort commenta Clary

\- Je te rappelle que sa garce de mère a essayé de le ressuscité et je pense qu'elle a trouvé un autre moyen conclu Alec

\- Je pense qu'Alec a raison, Lilith a dû sûrement trouver un moyen pour le ressusciter décréta Jace

\- Ne précipitons pas les choses et attendons de voir si ton intuition est bonne Alec parce que si nous le disons à l'enclave ça risque d'être confus expliqua Robert ayant entendu la conversation

\- J'en ai rien à cirer d'eux, nous faisons toujours leur boulot à leur place pendant qu'ils se vautrent dans leur chaise de conseillers cracha Alec

Ses parents soupirèrent en sachant que leur fils avait raison malgré son manque de respect envers l'enclave, le soir même Alec en parla avec son mari de la situation.

\- Je pense la même chose que toi mon amour, les disparitions de Shadowhunter n'ont rien à voir avec le monde obscur expliqua Magnus

\- C'est ce que j'ai compris aussi, je pense que c'est Jonathan qui les a enlevé mais pour quoi faire. Tel est la question, je crois que je vais demander aux filles d'enquêter la-dessus glissa en caressant son ventre

\- Avec les garçons avec Wendy, d'ailleurs ils saluent blondi ricana Magnus

\- Après l'avoir massacré pendant toute une semaine souffla Alec amusé

\- C'est lui qui a voulu s'entraîner alors ils l'ont fait se moqua Magnus

Il roula des yeux et se blottit contre son amant, depuis plusieurs jours Alec sentait toujours la présence de quelqu'un qui le suivait. Il n'avait pas encore parlé de l'inconnu à personne à part Vera,

\- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi questionna Vera inquiète

\- Je ne veux pas trop, de toute façon tôt ou tard il devra se montrer pensa Alec

\- Essaye d'en parler avec Magnus à ce sujet proposa Vera

\- Je lui parlerai rassura Alec

Elle hocha la tête peut rassurer, elle attendit que son maître se rende chez lui plus tard. Elle le suivit sous sa forme de dragon, elle vola dans les airs sans se faire remarquer. Elle atterrit en reprenant sa forme humaine, elle remarqua une ombre suivre l'hôte. Elle reconnut Camille qui le suivait de loin, elle reprit sa forme de dragon pour apparaître devant elle. Le vampire était surpris de la voir apparaître devant elle, celle-ci avait les bras croisés en la regardant froidement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux à Alec pour que tu le suives comme ça questionna Vera froidement

\- Je voulais savoir si la rumeur de sa grossesse est bien vraie mais à en juger de son état il est bien enceint de Magnus déclara Camille

\- Oui il est enceint de Magnus, pourquoi est-ce que tu les laisses pas en paix gronda Vera

\- Magnus m'a toujours appartenu alors je ne vois pas pourquoi est-ce qu'il fréquente cet imbécile d'hôte se moqua Camille

\- L'imbécile en question est marié avec Magnus dévoila Vera

La blonde fut choquée de la nouvelle, elle serra les poings de rage et de dégoût. La dragonne se régala de l'amertume et de la rage,

\- C'est impossible, Magnus ne peut pas faire ça s'écria Camille

\- Pourquoi ? Car tu pensais qu'il t'aimait encore, flash info la suceuse il est marié et va être père dans un mois alors il t'a complètement oublié ricana Vera

\- Peut-être mais Alec sait qui est le père de Magnus et ce qu'il a fait dans le passé ricana Camille avec une lueur de démence

Vera se récura les oreilles en la regardant, elle soupira en regardant l'ancienne conquête de son roi.

\- T'as finis de dire des conneries plus grosses que toi, Alec n'a pas besoin de savoir le passé de Magnus ou de savoir qui est son père. Il lui fait confiance mais toi ça t'énerve qu'il ne soit pas revenu vers toi comme un petit toutou que tu adorais maltraiter, tu as cru qu'il t'emmènera un jour à Aragon et te déclarerait reine des dragons. Ainsi tu aurais pu vendre l'emplacement de notre terre au plus offrand, je sais tout ça car Magnus et mon père m'ont tout raconté à ton sujet et d'ailleurs mon roi avait un langage très fleuri en te décrivant se moqua Vera

Camille gronda de rage devant les mots de la dragonne qui était vrai, elle serra encore les poings en faisant saigner les paumes de ses mains.

\- Maintenant dégage de nos vies à tout jamais ou sinon je dirai à Raphaël où tu es menaça Vera

\- Sale pétasse insulta Camille

Vera eut les pupilles dilatées avant de prendre ses yeux de dragon,

\- T'as dix secondes pour partir avant que je m'énerve articula Vera

\- Comme si tes menaces avaient de la valeur, tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un animal domestique cracha Camille en se jetant sur elle

Elle le bloqua d'une seule main, Vera mit sa main sur sa poitrine et envoyant une onde choc ce qui la projeta violemment sur plusieurs mètres, elle glissa sur le bitume. La dragonne pencha la tête sur le côté avec un sourire sadique semblable à Alec,

\- Tu as de la chance, j'ai épargné ton cœur sourit Vera sarcastique

Elle essaya de se relever mais cracha du sang à la place, elle serra les dents en montrant ses canines.

\- Vera, ça suffit maintenant intervient une voix

Elles se retournèrent vers la source de la voix pour voir Magnus les mains dans les poches, la dragonne se retourna vers la blonde avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux d'une manière snob.

\- Magnus, aide-moi supplia Camille

Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, il la regarda indifférent.

\- Je t'ai suffisamment aidé comme ça, puis je suis intervenu car Alec était inquiet pour Vera en sachant qu'elle l'avait suivi expliqua Magnus en regardant la dragonne

\- Mince j'ai cru qu'il n'aurait pas remarqué grimaça Vera

\- Tu es comme lui alors il le savait sourit Magnus

La blonde s'énerva encore plus et se releva pour se jeter sur le sorcier, Vera passa devant lui en mettant sa main devant elle. Elle envoya une boule de feu sur elle, celle-ci cria en se brûlant avant d'être réduit en cendres. La dragonne soupira avant de sentir la main du sorcier sur sa tête et elle le regarda,

\- Bien joué sourit Magnus

\- Alec va être hyper fâché contre moi déduit Vera

\- Tu crois qu'il sera fâché que tu aies fumé cette salope ricana Magnus

\- Ouais, je me disais aussi allez viens sinon nous allons embrasser le mur rigola Vera

Ils rentrèrent en riant joyeusement, le noiraud fut coi de les voir heureux. Quelques jours plus tard Alec était entrain de tricoter pendant que Magnus était entrain de lire un vieux grimoire dans leur lit, le noiraud arrêta de tricoter en soupirant plusieurs fois. Le sorcier jeta un coup d'œil vers lui,

\- Que se passe-t-il questionna Magnus

\- Je m'ennuie et je suis fatigué de tricoter en ce moment, tu n'as pas quelque chose pour moi proposa Alec

Le sorcier réfléchit avant de sentir ses lèvres s'étirer perversement, il posa son grimoire sur la table et claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître un jeu de cartes.

\- Bébé, tu sais ce que c'est que le strip-poker questionna Magnus

\- Vaguement, pourquoi demanda Alec

\- Tu t'ennuies et j'ai trouvé un jeu ou on pourra jouer tous les deux ricana Magnus

L'hôte regarda son mari lui sourire malicieux, il sourit pareil. L'asiatique commença à mélanger les cartes, Alec sourit en regardant son amant.

\- Montre-moi tes cartes chéri proposa Magnus

\- J'ai une paire dévoila Alec en montrant ses cartes

\- Bien jouer mon amour, mais j'ai gagné sourit Magnus en montrant ses cartes

Il avait un Brelan, Alec enleva son t-shirt ce qui fit lécher les lèvres de son amant. Ils continuèrent de jouer à nouveau,

\- Quinte informa Magnus avec un sourire de victoire

\- Full house répliqua Alec en dévoilant ses cartes

Magnus ricana en voyant ses cartes, il déboutonna lentement sa chemise ce qui se fit mordre les lèvres de son amant d'envie devant son torse dénudé. Ils jouèrent encore une fois, Alec abattit en montrant une Carré.

\- Tu as perdu cette fois mon amour, Quinte flush dévoila Magnus

\- Oh hoqueta Alec

Il lui lança un regard coquin en enlevant son pantalon et il resta que son boxer, Magnus lança un regard avide sur son corps. Ils se lancèrent des regards enflammés durant leur jeu, Magnus dévoila une quinte flush de nouveau alors qu'Alec avait une couleur. Il enleva son boxer en dévoilant son sexe complètement dressé,

\- Je crois que j'ai perdu le jeu susurra Alec

\- Je ne pense pas non car je suis toujours habillé mais à la place de tes vêtements je vais caresser ton corps sans te toucher sourit Magnus

\- Les enjeux sont équitables décréta Alec

Magnus lui sourit narquoisement en dévoilant ses cartes, il perdit la manche en voyant la paire de Brelan de son amant. Il se mit debout en enlevant son pantalon lentement, il revint sur le lit. L'archer le regarda à travers les cartes avant d'abattre ses cartes, Magnus ricana en criant de victoire. Il claqua des doigts et fit apparaître une plume de paon, il commença à caresser le visage de son amant doucement. Celui-ci soupira d'aise devant la caresse de la plume, il se retira et continua de jouer leur partie de cartes. Magnus gagna une nouvelle fois ce qui le fit sourire, il reprit la plume et caressa son torse. Il fit tournoyer la plume sur son gros ventre, il la fit descendre vers son membre dressé. Alec se cambra de plaisir devant les caresses sensuelles,

\- Magnus, s'il te plait fais-moi l'amour maintenant j'en peux plus haleta Alec

\- Pas question, le jeu n'est pas terminé et en plus j'envie de te faire languir encore un peu bébé susurra Magnus

Il se mordit les lèvres avant de poursuivre leur poker, malheureusement pour lui il perdit la manche et se retrouva nu devant son amant.

\- A moi de te faire languir séduisit Alec en prenant la plume

Magnus ferma les yeux en sentant les caresses de la plume sur lui, il grogna de plaisir avant de sentir à la place les lèvres d'Alec. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, il le fit s'allonger totalement sur le lit et dévia ses lèvres dans son cou. Il déposa des suçons, il arriva vers ses tétons. Il glissa sa langue sur le bout de chair ce qui le fit gémir, il redessina ses runes avec sa langue en prenant son temps d'embrasser chaque parcelle de son corps. Il prit son membre en bouche ce qui le fit crier de plaisir, il le prépara en même temps. Il relâcha son membre pour l'embrasser tendrement, il fit coulisser ses doigts en lui avant de les retirer ce qui le fit grogner de frustration. Il claqua des doigts pour se mettre du lubrifiant, Alec se redressa en mettant une main sur son ventre.

\- On fait dans ta position préférée proposa Magnus

Il hocha la tête, le sorcier se colla contre l'en-tête du lit et pénétra son amant qui s'était installé dos contre son torse. Ils s'étaient adapté par rapport au gros ventre d'Alec, il bougea ses hanches doucement pour le faire crier de plaisir. Il l'embrassa sur sa nuque, Alec tenait sa main qui était sur son ventre et l'autre sa main était derrière sa nuque pour qu'il approfondisse ses baisers. Il accéléra légèrement la cadence ce qui le fit crier de plaisir, il tourna la tête pour l'embrasser. Il se déversa très vite alors que Magnus continua jusqu'à se déverser en lui dans un râle de plaisir, ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière sous les caresses sensuelles de Magnus, celui-ci l'embrassa sur la tempe en fermant les yeux.

\- Je t'aime confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

Ils refirent l'amour encore plus tendrement, Alec caressa les cheveux de Magnus qui avait la tête sur son torse pour écouter son cœur. Il l'embrassa dans les cheveux, ils s'endormirent ainsi. Pendant ce temps Jonathan sourit froidement en voyant son armée constituéé de chasseurs obscur,

\- Nous allons montrer à l'enclave et au monde obscur qui je suis ricana Jonathan

Ils allèrent attaquer le premier institut qui était à Buenos Aires, les chasseurs d'obscures tuèrent beaucoup de leur semblable sans émotion et la plupart furent épargnés pour être à leurs tours des chasseurs d'obscurs. Puis ils attaquèrent le prochain institut, beaucoup ont commencé à être évacué vers Idris. L'enclave fut mise au courant de la situation, ils convoquèrent tous les chasseurs des autres instituts. Jia raconta la situation,

\- Je savais qu'il avait été ressuscité par cette garce cracha Alec

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, il se leva aidé de Jace en se redressant pour être debout.

\- Ouais, Jonathan a du sang de Lilith dans les veines à cause de son connard de père qui est bien sûr Valentin Morgenstern qui en passant j'espère ce fait embrocher par le cul par une fourche. Il faut l'arrêter au plus vite avant que tous se transforment en l'un de ses serviteurs proposa Alec

\- Qu'allons-nous faire questionna le conseiller

\- Comme d'habitude, bande de salopards lâches que vous allez attendre que l'un de nous vous sauve vos culs n'est-ce pas bande de profiteurs critiqua Alec

\- Alec gronda Imogène

\- Je ne dis que la vérité, je suis peut-être enceinte jusqu'aux yeux mais je peux très bien combattre déclara Alec

\- Il a raison, je propose qu'une équipe soit créée pour protéger l'institut des attaques de Jonathan proposa Luke

\- Une équipe de créature d'obscur et de Shadowhunter protesta un autre conseiller

Alec disparut et apparut devant le conseiller, il mit son Katana sous sa gorge sans la dégainer.

\- Ce que propose Luke est très bien et toi, dis une solution pour nous protéger allez dis ordonna Alec d'une lueur menaçante dans les yeux

\- ALEC RANGE TON ARME cria Jia

\- Alec crièrent ses parents

Magnus soupira longuement avant d'apparaître derrière son mari, il l'enlaça par-derrière. Il l'embrassa dans le cou,

\- Arrête de t'amuser comme ça ronronna Magnus

Il sourit froidement avant d'abaisser son arme, il se tourna vers Jia sans bouger d'un millimètre des bras de Magnus.

\- Une reine n'obéit qu'à son roi déclara Alec

Le sorcier ricana narquoisement devant sa déclaration, ils retournèrent à leur place et la réunion put continuer.

\- La proposition de Luke peut-être une solution en collaborant avec tout le monde pour le contrer approuva Imogène

\- Est-ce que les dragons vont participer à cette guerre demanda une conseillère avec peur

\- Que sur notre ordre à tous les deux répondit Magnus

Elle hocha la tête ayant peur des deux hôtes, les deux écoutèrent d'une oreille distraient les recommandations de Jia au sujet de Jonathan. Après la réunion, la famille Lightwood se dirigea vers le manoir pour discuter de la situation.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'invocation de Raziel et la colère d'Alec. Bisous glacées.**


	38. Chapter 37

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **HekateWitch: "Hachi voit des hommes en blouses s'agitait pour chercher Hekate, elle répondit négatif aprés qu'ils l'ont demandé où était Helate. Elle sifflait innocemment en cachant Hekate sous le buisson" ça devient lassant mais j'adore XD il n'y aura pas de baston mais pleine flufy dans ce chapitre XD**

 **Maia 0067: Les dragons vont bien participer à la geurre d'ailleurs j'ai réservé quelques surprises au sujet de cette guerre**

 **Lavigne 126:déjà qu'il y a le réchauffement climatique alors si tu vas bonjour les dégâts XD je suis ravie que tu as apprécier le lemon avec ton idée, d'ailleurs j'attends les prochains idées pour que je les écrives**

 **Alec Barton: Trés cool malgré que Undertaker me fait des avances sur mon cerceuil en bois, ouh là si satan est fâché et heureusement que mon âme est destiné à Sébastian sinon je ne sais pas ce que je serai devenu XD. Par contre la colère d'Alec tu vas comprendre XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Et merci à ma Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 37, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 37**_

Alec écoutait les instructions que sa mère donnait aux chasseurs dans le bureau, il était entrain de manger ses fraises en les trempant dans la moutarde dans le canapé. Trois semaines étaient passés depuis la réunion d'urgence de l'enclave, Jia avait ordonné que tous les instituts soient dotés d'une équipe mélangeant créatures obscures et Shadowhunter. Le couple en avait profité pour avertir le conseil des dragons, Ignir et les dragons voulurent envoyer leurs gardes respectifs pour les protéger. Ils les avaient rassuré sen leurs disant qu'ils allaient bien, leur décision a été approuvé par les sept chevaliers et les huit étoiles qui attendaient le bon moment pour apparaître. Après que Maryse leur ait donné les ordres, ils sortirent tous de la pièce en ayant compris les consignes. Alec caressa son ventre en regardant sa mère soupirer de fatigue, il lui sourit ce qui la soulagea. Malgré la menace de Jonathan sur leur tête, Alec continuait sa grossesse pleinement. Ses douleurs lombaires ainsi que ses jambes le faisaient souffrir tous les soirs de ce fait Magnus le massait, parfois il faisait une nuit complète et d'autres fois le bébé s'agitait beaucoup et il ne pouvait pas dormir ce qui le mettait généralement de mauvaise humeur. A l'institut tout le monde devait s'adapter aux humeurs du noiraud pour éviter de valser contre le mur, Jace était le plus qui allait dire bonjour au mur ne pouvant pas retenir ses mots. Le blond avait hâte que son frère accouche rapidement ne supportant plus ses hormones, Vera dans ses moments-là éclatait de rire avant de se disputer avec le blond. Leur dispute se terminait par une course-poursuite après que la dragonne ait cramé les fesses de l'Herondale,

\- As-tu pensé à des prénoms pour ton bébé questionna Maryse en faisant une pause dans ses dossiers

\- Oui, si c'est une fille ça serait Lane Mirabelle Lightwood-Bane et si c'est un garçon ce sera Sora Andrew Lightwood-Bane

\- Ton père va être encore plus gaga en découvrant que tu as mis le nom de son père à ton futur bébé sourit Maryse

\- Je sais et je crains que mon bébé va être gâté par son papy tellement qu'il est gâteux gloussa Alec en caressant son ventre

Elle sourit aussi en connaissant le comportement de son mari,

\- Eh dire que si tu n'avait pas été pas l'hôte de Tiamat, notre couple aurait été fini si nous avions continué dans le cercle déclara Maryse

\- Papa et toi, vous n'étiez pas entièrement dévoué au cercle à l'époque questionna Alec

\- Si mais c'est plus moi que ton père expliqua Maryse

\- Je comprends maman compris Alec

\- Mais bon nous sommes bien dans notre couple et c'est bien sourit Maryse

Il sourit de joie devant les révélations de sa mère, il déposa son assiette vide sur la table basse avant de frotter son gros ventre. Maryse lui donna quelques dossiers à lire et à classer pour l'occuper, il le fit tranquillement quand Izzy entra dans la pièce avec un plateau de repas.

\- Alors on a des nouvelles de l'enclave demanda Isabelle

\- Non, pas pour le moment d'après ton père, l'enclave continua à s'occuper des instituts qui ont été attaqué par Jonathan répondit Maryse

\- Bien sûr ils attendent que l'on fasse les choses à leur place grommela Alec en se vengeant sur ses légumes

\- Ils ont d'autres priorités défendit Maryse

Il haussa les épaules nonchalamment et se leva en tenant son gros ventre pour aller aux toilettes, plus tard il rentra chez lui et vit son amant entrain de chanter une chanson espagnole tout en dansant pendant qu'il faisait le ménage sous la musique. Il sourit et se montra, le sorcier le remarqua et le prit par la main et commença à danser avec lui. Il éclata de rire en se collant à lui, il le serra et le berça dans ses bras amoureusement.

\- Je t'aime confia Magnus dans son oreille

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément avant se relâcher, Alec alla aux toilettes et revint en tenant son gros ventre. Il s'allongea dans le canapé après que son mari ait arrangé les coussins autour de lui, celui-ci était entrain d'utiliser sa magie pour mettre la table et faire le repas. Il s'assit près d'Alec et lui prit les jambes pour le masser,

\- Alors des nouvelles, questionna Magnus

\- Rien d'autre que tu sais déjà mon amour, comme d'habitude l'enclave attend qu'on fasse leur boulot à leur place soupira Alec soulagé de ses maux

Il sourit narquoisement avant de se pencher pour embrasser son gros ventre, il passa sa main vers l'endroit où le bébé était entrain de gigoter. Il sourit et mit son oreille dessus pour écouter le bébé, Alec passa une main dans ses cheveux gélifiés. Tiamat et Apsû sourirent en voyant la scène dans leurs hôtes respectifs, le roi ferma les yeux en écoutant le cœur du bébé alors que Tiamat fredonnait une berceuse. Le couple resta un moment comme ça avant de se lever pour aller dîner tous les deux, ils allèrent dans leur chambre et prirent le bain ensemble. Magnus passa la soirée à câliner le gros ventre en l'embrassant et lui dire des mots doux, l'archer sourit goguenard devant l'amour que son amant avait pour leur enfant. Pendant ce temps Clary frotta les yeux en essayant de chercher un moyen de stopper son frère, Jace entra dans la chambre après avoir pris son bain. Il s'allongea sur le lit avec elle, il l'embrassa sur son épaule dénudée.

\- Qu'est-ce ce que tu cherches questionna Jace en voyant les multitudes de livres parterre

\- Un moyen pour stopper Jonathan sans qu'il soit ressuscité plus tard répondit Clary en frottant les yeux

\- Tu as l'air épuisée, essaye de te reposer un peu conseilla Jace

\- Mais il y a tellement de choses à faire bailla Clary

\- Oui mais demain tu pourrais reprendre les recherches et je t'aiderai commenta Jace

\- Merci remercia Clary

Elle rangea les lires avant de revenir se blottir dans les bras de son petit copain, celui-ci sourit avant de soupirer et frotter sa rune de parabataï.

\- Alec demanda Clary

\- Ouais, il était calme pendant un moment et voilà que ses hormones font encore des siennes râla Jace

Elle gloussa devant le râlement de son petit copain, ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Ignir lisait les derniers rapports des espions dans le monde terrestre, il soupira longuement. Natsu entra dans le bureau de son père et le vit contrarié,

\- Un problème papa questionna Natsu

\- Beaucoup même, d'après nos espions dans le monde terrestre. Le fils de Lilith fait des ravages parmi les instituts expliqua Ignir en balançant les papiers sur son bureau

\- Tu veux que je prépare tout le monde pour rejoindre nos majestés demanda Natsu

\- Non, pour le moment je dois m'entretenir d'abord avec le conseil pour avoir leur avis ensuite on visera déclara Ignir

\- Je suis inquiet pour Vera souffla Natsu

\- Ne t'en fait pas pour ta sœur, elle est très forte et elle doit être protégé par Alec rassura Ignir

\- Ouais mais quand même soupira Natsu pas rassuré

Le chambellan sourit devant l'air inquiet de son fils au sujet de Vera, lui aussi était un peu inquiet pour sa fille mais il se sentait rassuré du fait qu'elle était avec Alec. Le lendemain Alec se rendit dans l'institut et alla dans la bibliothèque pour aller faire du tricot après avoir salué sa fratrie, il entra à l'intérieur et vit Clary assis au beau milieu des livres. Elle se retourna en sentant une présence dans la pièce et vit l'hôte, elle l'aida à s'installer dans le canapé après avoir arrangé les coussins pour son confort. Il souffla en grimaçant pour ses douleurs lombaires,

\- Ça va mieux demanda Clary

\- Oui, qu'est-ce que tu cherches questionna Alec à son tour

\- J'essaye de trouver un moyen pour tuer Jonathan en lisant des livres au sujet d'une lame comme les armes ne fonctionnent pas sur lui répondit Clary

\- Tu veux que je t'aide proposa Alec

\- Si ça te gêne pas sourit Clary

Elle lui donna quelques livres pour qu'il puisse l'aider, ils cherchèrent un moyen pour tuer Jonathan. Alec fronça les sourcils en lisant le livre qu'il tenait,

\- Je ne crois pas qu'une arme démoniaque sera efficace contre lui comme il a du sang de démon dans les veines supposa Alec

\- Je le pensais aussi mais il faudrait une arme angélique pour le faire mais comment fabriquer une telle arme déclara Clary

Jace et Isabelle entrèrent dans la salle et les vit entrain de discuter au sujet de Jonathan,

\- De quoi vous êtes entrain de parler questionna Isabelle en s'asseyant sur une chaise

\- Sur une possible arme pour contrer Jonathan répondit Alec

\- Est-ce que vous avez trouvé une arme pour lui couper la tête demanda Jace en s'asseyant près de son parabataï pour lui masser les jambes

\- On pense à une arme angélique pensa Clary

\- Une sœur de fer pourrait le fabriquer non proposa Izzy

\- Une arme à base d'essence angélique c'est-à-dire plus une arme fait par un ange en clair pour le tuer, décréta Alec

Ils réfléchirent tous à la question sur une potentielle arme, Clary regarda les livres devant elle. Elle vit une rune se former sous ses yeux, elle écrit vite sur une feuille de papier la nouvelle rune sous les yeux ébahis de tous.

\- Je crois que cette rune est pour nous montrer le chemin déclara Clary

\- Oui mais ça n'éclatera pas sa cervelle parterre déduisit Alec

Ils soupirèrent devant l'énigmatique problème, l'archer en parla à son mari. Celui-ci réfléchit aussi au problème,

\- Pourquoi ne pas invoquer Raziel pour lui demander l'arme en question proposa Apsû

\- Apsû, tu es un génie sourit Magnus

\- Je sais bon allons le dire Alec et Tiamat sourit Apsû

Magnus exposa l'idée du roi à son mari, celui-ci sourit devant l'idée mais il resta sceptique devant l'invocation de Raziel.

\- Mais il faut rassembler les trois instruments mortels et le problème est que ses connards ne vont pas nous le donner même si on les menace critiqua Alec en frottant son ventre

\- Il y a un autre moyen tout simple pour le faire, il faut qu'on discute avec tout le monde dévoila Magnus

\- Mais pour le moment Tia à une idée agréable pour vous récompenser tous les deux minauda Alec en passant la main sous son t-shirt

Il ricana avant de l'entraîner dans la chambre, ils firent l'amour tendrement. Alec caressa les cheveux de son amant, le lendemain ils réunirent tout le monde dans la salle des opérations assez discrètement. Le sorcier exposa son plan au sujet de Raziel,

\- Le seul souci qu'on a c'est que Raziel ne sera pas contraints par les trois instruments mortels expliqua Magnus

\- Mais c'est risqué car il peut tuer son invocateur, non je refuse que l'un de vous ailles l'invoquer réfuta Maryse

\- Je vais y aller maman, Tiamat est amie avec eux donc aucun risque que je me fasse tuer rassura Alec

\- Non, Alec tu es enceinte, tu ne peux pas te mettre en danger comme ça refusa Isabelle

\- Personne ne peut le faire à part moi glissa Alec

\- Et si c'est moi qui y allais intervient une voix

Ils tournèrent la tête pour voir Simon souriant en dévoilant ses canines, Alec se retourna vers sa famille et Clary.

\- Je maintiens de m'envoyer parce que avec lui on va tous mourir déclara Alec

\- Hé, je suis sûr que je peux y arriver convaincu Simon

\- Je te rappelle que je vais accoucher dans un mois alors je veux voir la tête de mon bébé sortit de mon ventre rétorqua Alec en posant la main sur son ventre

Il était assez furieux, Magnus vint près de lui pour le calmer doucement en passant une main sur son dos pour l'apaiser. Clary repensa à la rune,

\- Je crois savoir à quoi sert cette rune, je pense que cette rune pourrait protéger quelqu'un expliqua Clary

\- Vous voyez maintenant je peux vous aider alors invoquons l'ange Raziel sourit Simon

Alec se leva de sa chaise après avoir été assis,

\- Si vous avez choisi votre plan très bien souligna Alec sarcastique

\- Alexander…commença Magnus en le prenant par le bras

\- Fous-moi la paix, c'est à cause de toi si je suis dans cet état cracha Alec énervé en se dégageant de ses bras

Il se dirigea vers son ancienne chambre en disparaissant, Jace était sur le point de le rejoindre.

\- Laisse je m'en occupe proposa Vera en disparaissant

Elle apparut devant sa chambre et vit Alec dans le lit qui caressait son ventre tristement, elle vint près de lui et se réfugia dans ses bras. Il respira son odeur qui l'apaisa, Vera resta dans les bras de son maître pendant un moment jusqu'à qu'il s'endorme. Elle entendit frapper à la porte légèrement et dévoila Magnus, elle sourit rassurant. Il haussa la tête pour remercier la dragonne, celle-ci se transforma en dragon et vint se rouler près de son maître pendant que le sorcier s'installa près de son mari. Il l'embrassa sur la tempe doucement,

\- Stupide Nephilims chuchota Magnus

Il se coucha près de lui avant de s'endormir lui aussi, un quart d'heure plus tard Alec se réveilla en sentant une présence derrière lui. Il ouvrit les yeux doucement et reconnu l'odeur de Magnus près de lui, il ferma les yeux en le sentant bouger. Il entendit un ricanement moqueur,

\- Je sais que tu es réveillé Alexander se moqua Magnus

Il ne se retourna pas pour le regarder, l'asiatique comprit que son mari lui faisait la tête et alla demander conseil à son colocataire.

\- D'habitude quand elle faisait la tête comme ça, j'attendais son entraînement pour qu'elle se décharge sur moi mais là c'est mort d'avance grimaça Apsû

\- Bon on va essayer autre chose proposa Magnus

Il revint dans le monde réel et embrassa Alec dans le cou doucement, celui-ci fit un geste pour le faire reculer. Il se colla à lui pour lui faire sentir son début d'érection, l'hôte haleta de surprise en sentant le désir de son mari. Il essaya de le repousser ses avances difficilement mais sans penser à ses hormones qui lui dictaient de sauter sur son mari, le bébé lui donna des coups pour qu'il se réconcilie avec son autre père. Il grommela dans sa barbe que son gosse était un sale traître et un bébé à son papa, Magnus gloussa devant l'énervement d'Alec sur leur enfant. Il joua la dernière carte pour le faire capituler,

\- Alexander, j'ai envie de toi susurra Magnus

Il soupira de défaite et se tourna pour se jeter sur son mari, celui-ci ricana narquoisement de sa victoire avant de lui faire l'amour passionnément. Dans la salle des opérations Maryse était inquiète de la réaction de son fils,

\- Je ne l'ai jamais vu autant contrarié, j'espère que Magnus a su le convaincre de rester tranquille soupira Maryse

\- Tu sais quoi, je crois que c'est réglé répondit Jace

Elle se tourna vers lui et le vit grimacer en frottant sa rune de parabataï, Izzy éclata de rire avec Clary alors que Simon souriait devant la grimace de Jace. Plus tard le noiraud ronronnait dans les bras de son amant en l'embrassant sur le torse, celui-ci était épuisé de lui avoir autant fait l'amour.

\- Bébé, ne me dis pas que tu as encore envie parce que là je suis complètement assèché. Je me demande si j'ai encore du jus soupira Magnus

\- Ne t'en fais pas je suis rassasié sourit Alec

Il souffla de soulagement avant de sentir des lèvres sur les siennes, il l'embrassa langoureusement.

\- Pour le moment nargua Alec

\- Ok tu cherches réellement à me tuer mais mourir de cette façon serait merveilleuse sourit Magnus

Il rigola avant de se redresser difficilement avec son gros ventre de huit mois, le sorcier passa sa magie sur les lombaires de son mari pour soulager ses douleurs. Il soupira d'aise devant la magie de son mari, il mit son legging et sa grande chemise. Vera se réveilla en baillant et se reprit sa forme d'humaine, elle s'étira avant de suivre ses maîtres vers la salle des opérations. Tous les virent arrivés main dans la main, l'hôte avec un sourire niais

\- Je suppose qu'il a dû réussir à te convaincre de lâcher prise ricana Jace

\- Oh que oui si tu savais, au total nous l'avons fait huit fois d'affilée, mais bon tu as dû le sentir et pour les conseils ça tient toujours se moqua Alec en s'asseyant sur la chaise

\- Alec, tu n'es qu'un sale tordu et obsédée, je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils pour satisfaire ma copine au lit rétorqua Jace

Il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire et se tourna vers Clary qui avait la même couleur que ses cheveux, il se racla la gorge alors que Alec ricanait moqueusement de sa situation. Magnus ricana aussi de la situation, plus tard ils allèrent à la ferme de Luke. Celui-ci avait prêté sa ferme pour faire l'invocation en toute intimité, Jocelyn ne fut pas d'accord et était entrain de se disputer avec sa fille pendant que Luke faisait tampon entre elles. Jace observa la scène en se demandant s'il fallait intervenir quand Isabelle lui conseilla de ne jamais mêler des disputes féminines au risque de se prendre des coups, Alec était entrain de caresser son ventre en essayant de s'endormir dans le canapé de Luke. Magnus écrivait l'invocation sur un morceau de papier alors que Simon regarda sa meilleure amie entrain de se disputer avec sa mère, au bout d'un moment leur dispute commença à donner des migraines à l'archer et le réveilla par la même occasion. Il envoya une onde choc pour tous les projeter contre le mur de la maison, il se redressa un peu pour les regarder méchamment.

\- BIEN MAINTENANT JE POURRAIS AVOIR UN PEU DE SILENCE DANS CETTE BARAQUE, JOCELYN NOUS AVONS BESOIN DE CETTE ARME POUR COUPER LA TÊTE DE TON FILS ALORS TU LAISSE ALLER LE VAMPIRE EN PLUS IL EST DEJA MORT. CLARY LA PROCHAINE FOIS PREVIENS TA MERE DE TES PLANS SUR CE je demande le silence pour que je puisse dormir tranquille en profitant que le sale gosse de Magnus me laisse tranquille déclara Alec

\- Bien sûr quand il t'embête c'est mon sale gosse et quand est-ce qu'il est le tien protesta Magnus

Il se fit envoyer valser contre le mur par son tendre mari,

\- La prochaine fois que tu ouvres ta putain de grande gueule pour dire des conneries, je te prive de sexe pour une durée indéfinie menaça Alec

Il hocha la tête en faisant craquer ses membres, Jocelyn vint le voir inquiète

\- Ça va aller s'inquiéta Jocelyn

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je suis habitué à ses sautes d'humeur rassura Magnus

\- Simon, je crois que c'est l'heure proposa Clary

Il hocha la tête et s'assit dans le fauteuil, la rousse souffla et lui conseilla de ne pas bouger et d'être silencieux pour ne pas provoquer la colère de l'archer qui s'était enfin endormi dans le canapé. Elle lui grava la rune sur le front, il serra les dents sous la douleur. Elle termina au plus vite avant de reculer de voir la marque rayonner sur le front de son meilleur ami, celui-ci suivit le sorcier après qu'il est embrassé son mari endormit sans le réveiller, le vampire en avait profité pour saluer tout le monde. Magnus traça le cercle d'invocation et commença à chanter dans une langue ancienne, le cercle se mit à rayonner doucement.

\- Tiens il faut que tu prononces ses paroles pour compléter le rituel expliqua Magnus

\- Tu ne peux pas rester avec moi, comme tu es l'hôte d'Apsû. L'ange Raziel serait moins conciliant à me tuer non ria Simon nerveusement

\- Malheureusement Apsû a beaucoup poser de problèmes au vieux barbu du ciel donc je ne peux pas rester en même temps il faut que je sois auprès d'Alexander décréta Magnus

\- D'accord, si je meurs dis à Izzy et Clary que je les aime et aussi à Raphaël que je suis encore désolé de lui avoir causé autant de problème et de lui avoir aussi cassé son vase préféré commenta Simon

\- Entendu mais je ne veux pas ramener tes cendres à lui comme je le considère comme mon fils et je ne veux pas voir mon fils triste sur ta mort enfin ta seconde mort sourit Magnus

\- Tu dis ça pour me rassurer demanda Simon

\- Non pour me foutre ta gueule bon maintenant j'y vais et salut Raziel pour moi termina Magnus en s'en allant

Il retourna dans la maison pendant que le vampire récitait les paroles sur le morceau de papier, l'eau se mit à bouillir quand une lumière aveuglante jaillit des flots. Raziel apparut dans toute sa splendeur,

\- Qui a osé m'invoquer questionna Raziel furieux

\- C'est moi ton humble serviteur, Simon, je t'ai invoqué pour que tu accèdes à ma requête demanda Simon

\- Et si je ne veux pas accéder à ta requête demanda Raziel

\- Alors je t'invoquerai chaque fois jusqu'à que tu cèdes défia Simon

L'ange éclata de rire devant le défi de Simon, il sourit en le regardant.

\- J'aime ta franchise petit être et j'accepte mais en échange je veux effacer la marque sur ton front car seule la main du créateur peut user de cette marque accepta Raziel

\- Oh le vieux barbu d'après ce que j'ai entendu glissa Simon

\- Quoi s'écria Raziel

\- Mille excuses juste un ami que nous avons en commun vous salue, il s'agit d'Apsû le roi des dragons dévoila Simon

\- Apsû n'est pas notre ami et il n'a jamais été car il était le destructeur avant qu'il ne rencontre Tiamat qui était la dragonne dont le créateur a donné naissance, l'amour l'a rendu pacifique. Qu'importe dis-moi ce que tu veux demanda Raziel

\- L'un de tes enfants à trahit son serment envers toi et il a préféré se tourner vers tes ennemies c'est-à-dire Lilith la reine des enfers comme il a du sang de démon dans les veines. Pour le vaincre il nous faut une arme expliqua Simon

\- Je vois, je vais te donner une arme forgée dans le royaume céleste, c'est l'épée de l'archange Michel. Sache une chose, cette épée contient le feu céleste, il pourrait prendre possession de son utilisateur l'averti Raziel en invoquant une épée

L'épée tomba dans les mains de Simon,

\- Merci remercia Simon

\- Maintenant je vais effacer la marque de Caïn sur ton front déclara Raziel

Il lui toucha le front ce qui le fit crier de douleur, il s'évanouit sous la douleur. L'invocation prit fin et Raziel disparut, Magnus vint le voir et le secoua pour le réveiller.

\- Tu crois qu'il est mort demanda Apsû

\- Bien sûr que non, sinon il aurait été en cendres rectifia Magnus

\- Je suis en vie se réveilla Simon

\- Ben non tu es mort mais en clair tu es vivant sourit Magnus

Il sourit avant de prendre l'épée, ils rentrèrent dans la maison.

\- Alors demanda Jace

\- Ça à fonctionner l'ange Raziel m'a donné l'épée de l'archange Michel sourit Simon en montrant l'épée

Alec se réveilla de sa sieste et regarda Jace brandir une épée, il frotta ses yeux quand Magnus vint près de lui en l'embrassant sur le front. Il lui raconta ce qui s'était passé et celui-ci fit la moue,

\- Je suis sûr que Raziel aurait été content de me voir bouda Alec

\- Chéri t'es enceinte jusqu'au coude, comment aurait tu voulu que Raziel te prenne au sérieux protesta Magnus

Il croisa les bras enfantin avant de soupirer en sachant que son mari avait raison, ils se dirigèrent tous vers l'institut pour faire leur rapport à Maryse.

\- Donc nous avons l'épée de l'archange Michel qui a le feu céleste, il faudra faire attention avec cette arme conseilla Maryse

\- Ne t'en fais pas maman, on lui coupe la tête avec ensuite ça ira rassura Jace

\- Et s'il est toujours vivant, je lui éclate la cervelle renchérie Alec en frottant son ventre

\- Vous deux vous faites vraiment la paire soupira Maryse amusée

Ils rigolèrent entre eux avant de se blottir dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre pour faire un câlin, Izzy avec un sourire malicieux pivota sa tête vers son beau-frère.

\- Tu n'es pas jaloux taquina Isabelle

\- Pas le moins du monde, car je sais satisfaire ton frère alors que la blondasse non ricana Magnus

\- C'est qui la blondasse espèce d'enfoiré insulta Jace mécontent

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la fête prénatale d'Alec et le calme avant la tempête. Bisous glacées.**


	39. Chapter 38

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **HekateWitch: Ravie que le fluffy te ravie, il y aur encore du tendre dans ce chapitre avec une surprise XD**

 **Maia 0067: Merci pour ton soutient et voilà la suite**

 **Lavigne 126:Je vais caser ta nouvelle idée dans quelques chapitres mais pour le moment c'est l'heure du fluffy et oui Magnus sait manipuler Alec à son avantage XD**

 **Alec Barton: J'ai été morte de rire devant ton commentaire, oui le pauvre mur personne ne lui demande comment il va XD allez je te laise lire le chapitre**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 38, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 38**_

Magnus était entrain de rire de voir son mari entrain d'engueuler leur enfant, Alec grondait son bébé à travers son ventre. Il fusilla du regard Magnus qui souriait devant son mécontentement, il serait à neuf mois de grossesse dans une semaine. Il était épuisé et tenait à peine sur ses pieds tellement son ventre le désorientait, la chambre du bébé était enfin prête. Clary avait proposé au couple de venir décorer la chambre avec ses dessins à elle, elle avait fait Idris sur une partie de la chambre ensuite Aragon et pour finir elle avait dessiné le labyrinthe en spirale. Le couple était heureux des dessins sur le mur de la chambre, Jace s'était proposé d'exposer des armes en jouet pour le bébé ce qui se termina par une dispute entre lui et le sorcier qui refusait que son enfant soit entraîné à peine sortit du ventre. L'archer les avait laissé se disputer préférant jouer avec la peluche que Madzie avait ramenée avec elle pour le bébé, ils gardaient assez souvent la petite fille par rapport aux hormones d'Alec qui était attaché à elle. Catarina était ravie que la petite sorcière passe du temps avec eux malgré qu'elle soit orpheline, Madzie considérait Alec et Magnus comme ses deux papas et Catarina comme sa mère et le bébé comme son frère ou sa sœur. Il sourit en pensant à la petite fille et il reposa la peluche et vit plusieurs cadeaux de Raphaël pour le bébé avec ceux de Luke, la reine des fées aussi avait envoyé des cadeaux pour eux étant une amie du couple draconien. Izzy vint le voir et le vit entrain de jouer avec les jouets de son bébé,

\- La chambre est magnifique sourit Isabelle

\- De toute façon Magnus pourra la changer au grès de ses envies avec celle de notre bébé sourit Alec en caressant son ventre

\- J'ai hâte de voir ma petite Lane sourit Izzy

\- Izzy, tête de mule c'est Sora rectifia Jace

Ils se chicanèrent de nouveau, elle lui frappa à la tête avant de réaliser quelque chose.

\- J'y pense Alec, nous n'avons pas encore fait ta Baby Shower réalisa Isabelle

\- Et alors demanda Alec

Elle lui fit les yeux doux ce qui le fit soupirer,

\- Vas-y si ça t'amuse sourit Alec

\- Super, tu ne le regretteras pas sourit Isabelle

\- Qu'est-ce que vous étiez entrain de parler demanda Vera en entrant dans la chambre

\- La fête prénatale d'Alec révéla Isabelle

\- Je pourrais aider se proposa Vera

\- Entendu accepta Isabelle

Elles commencèrent à planifier la petite fête, Alec balança la tête en regardant les deux filles entrain de s'exciter sur la fête prénatale. Magnus entra dans la pièce et vit l'excitation des filles,

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici questionna Magnus

\- Nous allons organiser la fête prénatale d'Alec, tu as des préférences sur la fête proposa Isabelle

\- Je voudrais bien faire ça au Pandémonium sourit Magnus

\- C'est vrai que ce serait amusant réfléchit Alec

\- On peut le faire là-bas mais réserver que pour la famille et les amis, proposa Vera

\- Vera, tu es un génie sourit Isabelle

Elle se tourna vers son beau-frère,

\- C'est possible questionna Izzy

\- Bien sûr, je réserverai la boîte pour nous accepta Magnus

Elle cria de joie et commença à faire les préparatifs de la fête avec Vera, Alec roula des yeux mais il fut heureux de la joie de sa dragonne et de sa sœur. Jace croisa les bras derrière sa tête,

\- J'espère qu'il aura de l'alcool souffla Jace

\- Peut-être commenta Magnus

La fratrie s'en alla et laissa le couple seul dans leur appartement, Alec plia le linge de bébé qu'il venait de tricoter avant de le ranger dans l'armoire. Magnus entra dans la chambre et le vit ranger le vêtement,

\- Je n'aurais même plus la peine de faire apparaître des vêtements pour nos enfants vu que tu as beaucoup tricoté sourit Magnus

\- Je sais au moins il ou elle sera chou dedans sourit Alec en frottant son ventre

Le sorcier vint près de lui et se mit derrière lui pour caresser le gros ventre aussi, ils allèrent dans le canapé pour regarder la télé. L'asiatique massa ses pieds pendant qu'Alec regardait la télé, il soupira en se levant tout en grimaçant.

\- Toilette conclu Magnus

\- Oui, il est entrain de me rendre dingue à sautiller sur ma vessie grommela Alec

Il se dirigea vers les toilettes, il bailla avant de s'allonger sur le lit pour s'endormir. Magnus remarqua que son mari n'y arrivait pas et il se leva pour aller dans leur chambre, il remarqua que celui-ci s'était endormi sur le lit. Il sourit et le couvrit doucement avec une couverture, il retourna dans le salon pour se diriger dans la cuisine pour faire le dîner ou plutôt le faire apparaître. Alec se réveilla un quart d'heure plus tard en baillant, il alla dans la cuisine en sentant l'odeur de la nourriture. Magnus était entrain de boire son cocktail sur le balcon, il s'approcha de son mari et l'enlaça par-derrière. Il se retourna et l'embrassa chastement,

\- Tu as l'air fatigué remarqua Magnus en caressant son visage

\- C'est la grossesse et j'ai lu quelque part que la fatigue est fréquente lors du dernier mois expliqua Alec en respirant son odeur

\- Je comprends mais je n'aime pas trop te voir épuisé s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Nous allons bien tous les deux rassura Alec en regardant son gros ventre

Il sourit et toucha le ventre énorme avant de l'emmener dans la salle à manger pour passer à table, ils mangèrent avant de prendre leur bain. Magnus massa les épaules d'Alec dans la baignoire, celui-ci avait les yeux fermés et profitait du massage. Après le bain il massa le bas du dos de son amant, il l'embrassa dans le dos en faisant des chemins.

\- Mags soupira Alec somnolent

\- Ne t'en fais pas je t'embrasse un peu partout sans qu'on fasse l'amour rassura Magnus

Vers la fin du huitième mois d'Alec, ils avaient convenus de ne plus faire l'amour pour faire attention au bébé. Ils faisaient juste des caresses intimes, Alec ronronna sous les caresses apaisantes de son mari avant de s'endormir. Le sorcier le laissa dormir et le couvrit avant de lire son vieux grimoire jusqu'à que le sommeil vienne s'emparer de lui aussi, le lendemain Alec se réveilla en s'étirant. Il remarqua l'absence de Magnus près de lui, il essaya de se lever avec son gros ventre et se retrouva bloqué au beau milieu du lit. Le sorcier entra et haussa un sourcil en le voyant en plein milieu du lit,

\- Tu fais quoi demanda Magnus

\- Tu ne vois pas, je suis entrain d'imiter une étoile de mer pesta Alec

Il leva les yeux en l'air avant de venir l'aider à relever doucement, en se relevant Alec sentit une léger contraction dans son ventre. Il haleta doucement à cette légère contraction ce qui inquiéta l'asiatique,

\- Alexander, est-ce que ça va questionna Magnus

\- Je vais bien juste une sensation bizarre rassura Alec

\- Quelle sensation questionna Magnus

\- Une contraction au niveau de mon ventre expliqua Alec

\- Par tous les diables est-ce que tu as perdu les eaux paniqua Magnus en regardant son leggins

\- Non je n'ai pas perdu les eaux juste que c'était comme une sorte de pincement dans mon ventre expliqua Alec en le rassurant

\- Tu es sûr demanda Magnus

Il l'embrassa amoureusement pour le rassurer, il l'aida à se lever de nouveau pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner. Il fit un portail pour son mari qui atterrit dans le bureau directorial sans marcher, Alec s'allongea dans le canapé essoufflé. Maryse vint mettre des coussins autour de lui,

\- Est-ce que ça va aller demanda Maryse

\- Je veux juste accoucher maintenant parce que j'en ai marre râla Alec en fusillant son ventre

Sa mère gloussa devant ses râlements, il soupira d'épuisement. La fratrie et Vera avec Clary entrèrent dans le bureau armé jusqu'aux dents,

\- Il y a une activité démoniaque repérée dans le Queens et nous y allons avertis Jace

\- Bande de petit veinard bouda Alec en croisant les bras

\- Allez, encore quelques semaines ensuite tu mettras au monde ma nièce ensuite tu pourras venir avec nous éclater les cervelles des démons souligna Isabelle

\- Déjà Izzy c'est un petit mec, il faudra t'y faire renfrogna Jace

\- Tu sais Jace on peut entraîner une fille aussi en plus tu pourrais l'entraîner encore plus pour la protéger des mauvais garçons, réfléchis une minute avec un garçon tu vas juste l'entraîner c'est tout alors qu'avec une fille non seulement tu pourrais l'entraîner et en même temps cassez la gueule des garçons qui voudront tourner autour de ta nièce convaincue Izzy en croisant les bras

Le blond se mit à réfléchir de ce qui lui avait dit sa sœur, il fit un sourire sadique et approuva que son frère puisse faire naître une fille pour pouvoir casser la gueule aux garçons. L'archer balança la tête devant la manipulation de sa sœur, pendant un moment il aida sa mère à trier les dossiers pour l'enclave et les signer aussi. Il se leva en grimaçant pour aller aux toilettes, ayant faim il alla dans la cuisine pour croiser Underhill qui venait de prendre un soda pour lui.

\- Salut salua Underhill

\- Bonjour salua Alec en prenant son assiette de fraise et un pot de moutarde

\- Alors l'accouchement est pour bientôt non questionna Underhill

\- Oui, très bientôt et j'ai hâte d'accoucher parce que je ne trouve plus mes pieds à cause de mon ventre soupira Alec amusé

\- Je vois, vous avez déjà choisi des prénoms pour le bébé questionna Underhill

\- Oui, nous avons déjà choisi des prénoms pour le bébé. Si c'est un garçon sera Sora Andrew Lightwood-Bane et si c'est une fille Lane Mirabelle Lightwood-Bane dévoila Alec en caressant son gros ventre

\- Je croyais que vous aurez choisi Izzy pour être la marraine de votre fille et celui du garçon serait Jace constata Underhill

\- Disons que Magnus avait proposé Andrew et Sora alors on les a mis quand même, je sais que Jace sera le parrain et pour le prénom Mirabelle, Magnus a mélangé le prénom d'Izzy et de maman expliqua Alec

\- C'est super et très joli comme prénom sourit Underhill

Il hocha la tête en mangeant ses fraises, il termina de manger avant de retourner dans le bureau de sa mère. Plus tard il rentra chez lui fatiguer et ayant mal partout, il trouva son mari en pleine conversation avec l'une de ses clientes. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil en le regardant, elle tiqua dédaigneusement ce qui le fit rouler les yeux au noiraud.

\- Vous voulez ma photo critiqua Alec

\- Je me demande à quoi vous servez ici avec vos gros ventre se moqua la cliente

Alec sentit blesser par les paroles de la cliente, il serra les poings et il était sur le point de la balancer contre le mur quand Magnus sortit de son atelier et vit le regard froid et de son mari.

\- Franchement monsieur Bane, à quoi sert votre assistance vu qu'il est obèse se moqua la cliente

\- Madame Bovary, sachez que c'est de mon mari dont vous parlez et qu'il est enceint et je suis le père révéla Magnus en passant derrière Alec pour le consoler

La cliente eut la mâchoire décrochée devant la révélation, le sorcier fit un mouvement de sa main et ouvrit sa porte pour qu'elle parte de chez eux. Elle tiqua avant de renifler avec dédain en partant, Magnus claqua les doigts pour fermer la porte. Il serra Alec dans ses bras,

\- Ne fais pas attention à ce que cette vieille folle a dit, tu es merveilleux mon amour rassura Magnus en l'embrassant sur la tempe

\- Mouais renifla Alec

Il le serra encore plus dans ses bras, une semaine plus tard ils étaient tous au Pandémonium pour la fête prénatale d'Alec. Izzy avait réussi à joindre les huit étoiles avec les sept chevaliers pour qu'ils assistent à la fête, Alec était à moitié allongé sur la banquette pendant que Neptune et Mercure essayaient de soulager ses douleurs lombaires avec leurs pouvoirs respectifs. Les garçons étaient entrain de flanquer la frousse à Jace en parlant de son futur entraînement à Aragon ce qui faisait rire Vera et Maia qui était invitée pour l'occasion, Luke et Jocelyn étaient entrain de discuter avec Robert et Maryse, Mars discutait avec Clary. Venus avec Izzy arrangeaient la salle avec certains employés de Magnus, Jupiter mettait les plats sur une table avec Pluton et Saturne. Uranus était entrain de discuter avec Raphaël, seule Wendy resta près d'Alec en le soignant elle aussi. Magnus était amusé de voir le soulagement sur le visage de son mari, il se tourna vers les garçons qui ricanaient devant l'air pâle de Jace.

\- Les gars, arrêtez de lui foutre la frousse ricana Magnus

\- Mais c'est tellement marrant ria Cobra

\- Je sais, vous allez le faire changer d'avis sur son entraînement déclara Magnus

\- T'inquiète Magnus, je le gère rassura Jace

\- Alors pour la prochaine fois ne nous en veux pas si nous t'envoyons dans un trou sourit Gajeel froidement

Il déglutit avant de se faire sauver par sa sœur qui cria à table, ils mangèrent le repas. Plus tard Izzy disparut et amena un chariot pour Alec, il y avait beaucoup de cadeaux sur le chariot.

\- Tiens voila des cadeaux de la part de tout le monde en plus c'est l'heure pour toi de les ouvrir sourit Izzy

\- D'accord pour faire plaisir à tout le monde sourit Alec en prenant le premier cadeau

Il l'ouvrit et vit un mobile pour bébé avec des peluches de dragons,

\- C'est la part de nous quatre sourit Saturne en regardant Uranus et les autres filles

\- Merci c'est très joli remercia Alec

\- Allez ouvre mon cadeau s'empressa Jace en prenant le sien

\- Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter sur le cadeau blondinet questionna Magnus suspicieusement

\- Bien sûr que non en plus ça va plaire Alec sourit Jace

Il l'ouvrit le cadeau de son parabataï, il avait un arc avec des minis flèches en plus d'un body et d'une mini veste en cuir avec une mini stèle.

\- Alors se réjouit Jace

\- C'est magnifique s'émerveilla Alec

\- Je savais que tu allais faire un truc de ce genre, espèce de blondasse à la noix insulta Magnus

Les deux se chicanèrent ce qui fit rire tout le monde, Alec ouvrit les autres cadeaux qui étaient des vêtements de bébé, des bavoirs, des couches, une poussette ainsi que des jouets et des biberons.

\- Je vous remercie tous pour ses cadeaux extraordinaires sourit Alec

\- Ce n'est rien juste met au monde ce petit bout de chou déclara Pluton

\- D'ailleurs un indice sur le sexe glissa Izzy

Elle la regarda avec amusement, elle fit la moue en comprenant que la dragonne ne dirait rien sur le sexe du bébé.

\- Il ne faut jamais modifier le temps cita Neptune

\- Mais ce n'est pas trop dur d'être le dragon du temps questionna Jocelyn

\- Non, ça va. La seule chose qui est dur est que je dois veiller à ce que le temps s'écoule normalement expliqua Pluton

\- Et toi Saturne, comment ça se passe pour toi questionna Maryse

\- Pour ma part je suis à la fois la destruction et la renaissance, je détruis pour mieux faire renaître la vie expliqua Saturne

\- Comme Apsû déduit Clary

\- Non moi je suis la destruction, je détruis rien de plus ricana Magnus avec sadisme

Alec sourit devant les paroles de son mari alors que les autres frémissaient de peur, plus tard les gardiens et les gardiennes devaient partir pour rentrer à Aragon. Les filles embrassèrent Alec partout ce qui le fit rire alors que les garçons à part Wendy charriaient Jace sur son futur entraînement avant de suivre les filles, ils partirent de la boîte après les avoir salués tous. Luke et Jocelyn rentrèrent aussi alors que Clary resta avec Jace, Maia s'en alla aussi après que son petit ami l'ait appelé. Simon arriva un peu en retard dû à ses répétions avec son groupe, Raphaël le prévient de rentrer à la tombée de la nuit s'il ne voulait pas qu'il lui botte le cul ce qui avait fait éclater de rire le sorcier en sachant le comportement du mexicain. Les parents de la fratrie rentrèrent aussi à l'institut, seul le petit groupe resta dans la boîte. Magnus avait invoqué des cocktails pour tout le monde avec alcool sauf pour Alec,

\- Tu vas nous laisser dormir chez toi après taquina Isabelle

\- Toi et biscuit vous pouvez rester mais Sheldon doit rentrer s'il ne veut pas se retrouver dans la litière de Président Miaou par Raphaël et le suicidaire qui sert de parabataï à mon mari peut rester mais je ne sais où le faire dormir commenta Magnus

\- Comment tu ne sais pas ou je vais dormir renfrogna Jace

\- Je n'ai pas de niche nargua Magnus

Le blond se chicana avec lui à sa remarque sous le rire de tous, Clary se tourna vers Vera qui avait la tête sur l'épaule d'Alec.

\- Magnus n'a rien dit pour toi remarqua Clary

\- Il n'a pas besoin de dire vu que je peux dormir autant de fois que je veux répondit Vera

Ils discutèrent encore un peu ensemble avant de rentrer, Alec était dans le lit avec Magnus. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, l'archer le regarda avec plein de désir.

\- Hum j'ai envie de toi susurra Alec

L'asiatique sourit et glissa sa main dans son pantalon, il prit son membre dressé et commença à le masturber ce qui le fit se cambrer de plaisir. Il jouit dans son pantalon dans un cri, le sorcier l'embrassa sur la tempe et retira sa main en léchant son sperme sur sa main. Le noiraud fit la même chose à son amant, celui-ci se déversa dans sa main. Alec l'embrassa passionnément,

\- Je suis désolé que tu doives te contenter de ça s'excusa Alec en le regardant

\- Et nous avions convenu ensemble ceci alors une masturbation est déjà suffisant pour moi c'est comme si je te faisais l'amour susurra Magnus en mettant son front sur le sien

Il sourit amoureusement à ses mots et lui caressa à la joue, il se blottit dans ses bras avec son énorme ventre. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, trois semaines plus tard Alec avait toujours des légères contractions sans conséquence. Sa mère l'avait prévenu que l'accouchement approchait rapidement, il avait arrêté de venir à l'institut vu que traverser le portail l'épuisait. Sa fratrie et Vera venaient lui rendre visite et lui tenir compagnie pendant un moment, Raphaël venait visiter aussi en prétextant de demander un service à Magnus.

\- Vous avez entendu la nouvelle en ce moment lança Simon en jouant aux cartes avec Jace et Clary

\- Quoi si c'est au sujet des meurtres de terrestre oui on est au courant lâcha Jace en mettant une carte sur la pile

\- Tu fais exprès ou quoi à ce qui paraît il y a aurait une tempête qui viendrait sur New-York bientôt révéla Simon

\- Ah bon une tempête super, il ne manquait plus que ça souffla Isabelle

\- Surtout que la dernière fois nous étions pris dans la tempête à cause d'un fichu démon grommela Alec en frottant son énorme ventre

Clary et Simon eurent de la peine pour la fratrie, Vera haussa les épaules de la scène. Magnus rentra par portail après avoir le tour auprès de ses clients, il vint embrasser son mari chastement et ébouriffa les cheveux de Vera qui ria à ça.

\- Salut les filles et Sheldon ainsi que l'autre nargua Magnus

\- Sale sorcier à la noix excentrique répliqua Jace

Ils se mirent à se chicaner avant que Alec ne décide de les envoyer dans le décor tellement leur dispute l'énervait, ils arrêtèrent se disputer pour ne plus provoquer la colère de l'hôte. Bientôt la tempête se déclara dans toute la ville de New-York, Alec caressa son ventre en voyant les éclairs et l'orage. Magnus arriva trempé comme une soupe,

\- Quel temps de chien grimaça Magnus

\- Bienvenu à la maison souhaita Alec

Il lui sourit et alla se changer, ils s'installèrent dans leur lit.

\- Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille ailleurs proposa Magnus

\- Pas envie de sortir ce soir et j'ai envie de câlin ce soir susurra Alec

\- Est-ce une tentative de me dire que tu as fait quelque chose de mal derrière mon dos taquina Magnus

\- Peut-être bien j'ai juste pris ta veste que tu mets pour aller t'entraîner près de moi pour que j'ai ton odeur avoua Alec en lui caressant la joue

\- Ça mérite réflexion tout ça rigola Magnus en caressant son gros ventre

Il l'embrassa amoureusement avant de se caler dans ses bras, ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Au bout du milieu de la nuit Alec grimaça de douleur sous les contractions,

\- Tia appela Alec

\- Je sais nous devons respirer doucement conseilla Tiamat

Il respira doucement en comptant mentalement les minutes entre les contractions, il alluma la lampe de chevet pour aller aux toilettes. Il sortit du lit en grimaçant, il arriva près de la salle de bain quand il sentit une fuite entre ses jambes.

\- Le bébé va arriver signala Tiamat

Il ne répondit rien trop concentré sur la douleur, il regarda son mari endormit.

\- Magnus souffla Alec en essayant de marcher vers le lit

Il le secoua assez fortement il se réveilla et le regarda les yeux embué de sommeil. Il vit le visage de douleur en plus du pantalon humide, il se dégagea du lit et le fit s'allonger.

\- Je vais appeler Catarina pour qu'elle vienne maintenant déclara Magnus

\- Je…crois…pas…qu'on…a…le temps pour l'appeler souffla Alec entre deux contractions

Le sorcier lui enleva son pantalon et mit les draps sur lui, il regarda entre ses jambes pour voir la progression de l'arrivée du bébé.

\- Ecoute Alexander tu vas pousser de toutes tes forces d'accord demanda Magnus

Il hocha la tête et au signal commença à pousser sous les encouragements de son mari, l'électricité se coupa ce qui le fit paniquer.

\- Mon amour calmes-toi, continue de pousser et ne te préoccupe pas de ça rassura Magnus en faisant claquer ses doigts pour faire apparaître beaucoup de bougie dans la chambre

L'hôte continue de pousser de ses forces,

\- Continue je vois la tête de notre enfant, encore un petit effort encouragea Magnus

Il poussa encore une fois avant d'entendre les cris de son bébé, le sorcier récupéra son enfant entre ses mains et coupa le cordon ombilical. Il se leva et nettoya rapidement le bébé pour l'amener au réceptacle, celui-ci prit son bébé dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Il est magnifique sourit Alec

\- Tu as fait du bon boulot sourit Magnus

Il était sur le point de parler quand il sentit une autre contraction, l'asiatique claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître le berceau et mit leur premier né dans le berceau avant de revenir entre ses jambes. Il l'aida à mettre au monde leur deuxième enfant puis le troisième, Alec s'effondra sur le lit parmi les coussins. Magnus pleura de joie en nettoyant ses deux bébés, il jeta le placenta qu'Alec avait expulsé. Il ramena le berceau vers son amant et claqua des doigts pour le soigner en cas d'hémorragies ou autres et changea les draps, il revint près de lui en l'embrassant sur la tempe en sueur.

\- Merci mon amour, merci pour ses trois preuves d'amour que tu m'as donné remercia Magnus en pleurant

\- Je t'aime tellement confia Alec en l'embrassant sur le visage

Ils contemplèrent leurs enfants, l'asiatique prit ses deux autres et les donna à son amant pour qu'il puisse les porter et prit son premier-né.

\- Tu ne m'as pas dit c'est quoi leur sexe demanda Alec

\- Nous avons deux garçons et une fille sourit Magnus

\- Alors on pourra modifier les prénoms sourit Alec

Ils se sourirent entre eux en regardant leurs bébés dans leurs bras, le lendemain Magnus informa toute la famille de la naissance des enfants sans leur dire que c'était des triplés. Il était entrain de roucouler avec eux sous le regard souriant de l'archer,

\- Tu sais que toute la famille va arriver dans quelques minutes signala Alec

\- J'aurai dû les prévenir dans trois jours pour les avoir pour moi tout seul bouda Magnus en caressant la joue de sa fille

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la folie d'un papy et la colère de Lorenzo. Bisous glacées.**


	40. Chapter 39

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067: Je crois que Robert sera plus que ravie qu'il le saura et c'est dans le chapitre XD**

 **Lavigne 126: Au contraire tes idées me donnent de l'imagination pour les écrire la scène, d'ailleurs j'attends tes prochaines idées.**

 **HekateWicth:"Hachi qui voit le fourgon des hommes en blouse et Hekate qui se cache derrière le mur de la fenêtre" il faut vraiment que tu arrête de crier si ils viennent à chaque fois te chercher XD Ravie que la naissance t'ai plue**

 **Alec Barton: La tornade Robert va passé dans ce chapitre, dans le prochain chapitre tu aurais ton Alec sadique comme avant XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quel Dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 39, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 39**_

Alec contempla ses bébés dans le berceau, il sourit amoureusement en les regardant. Il avait l'impression de tomber amoureux d'eux, Tiamat les regardait à travers les yeux de son hôte. Elle sourit maternellement avant d'essuyer une larme qui coulait sur ses joues, Alec ressentit la joie immense de sa colocataire. Ils se félicitèrent mutuellement de la naissance de leurs enfants, Magnus sortit de la salle de bain après avoir pris un bain, il vit son mari entrain de regarder leurs enfants dans le berceau. Il l'observa à son tour en s'appuyant sur l'encadrement de la porte, les cheveux d'Alec étaient étalés sur le lit comme une mer reflétant un ciel obscur. Ses traits étaient moins fatigués après qu'il se soit reposé après l'accouchement, il marcha jusqu'au lit et l'embrassa sur la joue et lui bécota un baiser. L'archer lui confia qu'il aimait de tout son cœur et le sorcier répondit la même chose, ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau quand l'un des bébés commença à gémir doucement. Ils se sourirent entre eux, l'asiatique prit les bébés et les mit entre eux sur leur lit après qu'il l'ait fait agrandir. L'hôte caressa la joue de sa fille délicatement comme s'il avait peur de la briser tellement elle était mignonne, il ne tarda pas trop sur sa fille et caressa les joues de ses fils. Il sentit leurs odeurs après que son mari leur ait fait prendre un bain pour les débarrasser du liquide amniotique, ils sentaient la vanille avec une touche de lait. L'hôte du roi sourit devant l'expression paternelle de son amant, l'un d'eux commença à pleurer doucement.

\- Je crois qu'il a faim compris Alec

Il était sur le point de claquer des doigts pour faire apparaître les biberons de lait quand une fuite vint mouiller la chemise de l'hôte,

\- Tu peux produire du lait conclu Magnus en regardant le rond humide

Il prit son fils dans ses bras qui pleurait toujours, il déboutonna sa chemise et ouvrit pour le faire téter. Magnus regarda la scène avec amour et vérifia les deux autres, et il vit que la couche de sa benjamine était humide, ils s'occupèrent de leurs enfants toute la mâtinée. Vers le début de l'après-midi, Magnus reçut un message de la part de la fratrie au sujet de la porte pour ne pas réveiller le bébé avec la sonnette. A peine qu'il ouvrit la porte qu'il se fit bousculer par Robert qui chercha son petit enfant des yeux,

\- Ils sont dans la chambre dévoila Magnus amusé

\- Papy est là gloussa Robert en sautillant presque en allant vers la chambre

\- Il était insupportable durant le trajet râla Maryse

Ils allèrent dans la chambre pour trouver Robert la mâchoire décrochée en voyant les triplés dans le berceau. Izzy lâcha un halètement de surprise alors que Jace et Max restèrent éberlués,

\- Vous avez eu des triplés constata Maryse surprise

\- C'est une surprise sourit Alec

\- Il n'y a pas dire de vrais lapins nargua Jace

\- Alors c'est quoi leur sexe demanda Isabelle impatiente

\- Deux garçons et une fille, d'ailleurs voici notre premier né Sora Axel Lightwood-Bane présenta Magnus en prenant son fils dans ses bras

Il le donna à Maryse d'abord en tant que grand-mère, elle roucoula avec lui.

\- Regardez-moi cette petite bouille toute craquante gloussa Maryse

\- Tu me le passe Maryse, je veux le serrer dans mes bras ce petit ange s'impatienta Robert

\- Tiens papa, voici notre fils cadet Andrew Michaël Lightwood-Bane présenta Alec en lui donnant son fils cadet

Il fut choqué à l'entente du nom, il se mit à pleurer et embrassa le front de son petit –fils avec amour. Tous comprirent au sujet des larmes de Robert, Magnus prit sa fille.

\- Et enfin notre petite dernière Lane Mirabelle Lightwood-Bane acheva Magnus

\- Super enfin tu avais fait une fille, j'ai cru que tu n'avais fait que des garçons, sourit Isabelle

\- Mirabelle et Axel, c'est qui eux questionna Jace

\- Mirabelle est le mélange de Maryse et d'Isabelle et Axel est celle de Max et le tien dévoila Alec

Il sourit de fierté en comprenant le geste, Robert ne cesser de roucouler avec ses petits-enfants. Maryse avait pris sa petite-fille dans ses bras,

\- Ce que tu es belle, tu es belle comme un cœur roucoula Maryse en l'embrassant partout

\- Où sont Vera et Clary demanda Alec

\- Elles sont en mission pour le moment mais dès qu'elles auront finis, elles viendront ici pour voir les bébés répondit Jace en touchant la joue de Sora

Il hocha la tête et observa sa famille complètement gaga devant ses enfants, plus tard Clary et Vera arrivèrent et furent surprises aussi de voir trois bébés au lieu d'un. La dragonne sourit en regardant les bébés, elle les embrassa sur le front

\- Félicitation vous deux sourit Vera

\- Merci ma puce sourit Alec en l'embrassant dans les cheveux

\- C'est quoi leurs prénoms à ses petits bouts de chou questionna Clary

\- Notre premier-né s'appelle Sora Axel Lightwood-Bane, notre fils cadet Andrew Michaël Lightwood-Bane et enfin notre fille Lane Mirabelle Lightwood-Bane présenta Magnus

\- Ce sont des jolis prénoms que vous avez là complimenta Clary

Il hocha la tête et sourit à son mari, plusieurs personnes eurent connaissance de la naissance des triplés et ainsi débuta l'apparition de nombreux cadeaux devant chez eux. Alec regarda ses enfants dans leur berceau, ils avaient tous les trois leur tétine dans leur bouche. Magnus vint derrière lui pour l'enlacer et l'embrassa sur la nuque,

\- Ils sont tellement beaux nos enfants n'est-ce pas sourit Alec

\- Oui, ils sont parfaits en plus Sora est ton portrait craché remarqua Magnus en caressant ses hanches

\- Et toi Andrew te ressemble sourit Alec en se tournant vers lui

Ils sourirent en contemplant leurs enfants, Sora ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Alec avec une peau légèrement tannée et avec la forme du visage de Magnus. Andrew était le contraire de son jumeau qui était un mini Magnus avec une peau pâle, il avait le nez d'Alec et la forme de ses yeux. Lane était un mélange des deux avec la peau légèrement tannée et la forme du visage d'Alec et le nez de Magnus avec ses lèvres, ses cheveux étaient légèrement d'une couleur violine clairs qui rappelait les origines d'hôte de son père. Elle éternua ce qui la fit gémir après avoir recraché sa tétine, Alec vint remettre sa tétine dans sa bouche avant de l'embrasser tous les trois sur le front. Il se retourna vers son mari qui fit pareil, ils sortirent de la chambre. Pendant ce temps Raphaël rentra après avoir fait les magasins de jouets que certains membres de son clan tenaient, il entra dans sa chambre et croisa une jeune fille blonde sur son lit. Il fronça les sourcils,

\- Qui t'a fait entrer ici questionna Raphaël

\- Personne, j'ai réussi à me faufiler ici d'ailleurs je suis Maureen et je suis la nouvelle dirigeante de ce clan révéla Maureen

Il la regarda en haussant un sourcil en la regardant,

\- Je suis la dernière créature de Camille Belcourt et de ce fait je peux diriger le clan à sa place expliqua Maureen

\- Bien sûr seulement si tu l'as tue mais elle est morte des mains d'une dragonne déclara Raphaël en croisant les bras

\- Qu'importe je suis la nouvelle dirigeante de ce clan donc tu dois m'obéir aveuglément sourit Maureen

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec toi et maintenant tu dégages de ma chambre maintenant ordonna Raphaël

\- Non, dorénavant c'est ma chambre à moins que tu veux la partager avec moi d'une autre façon susurra Maureen

\- Je préfère aller dormir avec les loups-garous que de rester avec toi grimaça Raphaël en prenant ses vêtements

Elle se sentit offensée et renifla dédaigneusement, le commandant prit ses vêtements et prit une autre chambre. Lily apparut dans sa chambre en s'asseyant sur son lit,

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire d'elle questionna Lily en massant sa nuque

\- Essayer de nous débarrasser d'elle au plus vite déclara Raphaël

\- Tu vas informer le monde obscur de sa présence questionna Lily

\- Il faut bien si elle veut jouer la chef mais dès qu'elle fera une erreur,je lui planterai un joli pieu dans son cœur sourit Raphaël

Elle sourit et s'en alla en le laissant seul, il soupira en s'allongeant dans son lit. Quelques jours plus tard Alec organisa la réunion du monde obscur pour se tenir au courant de la situation avec Jonathan, il avait repris son entraînement avec Vera après avoir été mis à l'écart par sa grossesse. Jace se tenait près de lui pour accueillir les représentants,

\- Alors tu vas repartir à Aragon pour t'entraîner de nouveau questionna Jace

\- Ouais, je vais repartir pour reprendre l'entrainement, j'ai l'impression qu'avec la grossesse j'ai beaucoup perdue de ma puissance expliqua Alec en regardant ses mains

\- Je vois, je viendrais avec toi même si ça ne m'enchante guère de souffrir avec les chevaliers grimaça Jace

\- Moi je trouve qu'ils sont assez tendres avec toi peut-être que je vais me joindre à eux pour t'entraîner sérieusement sourit Alec sadiquement

Il déglutit devant le sadisme de son frère et frémit avant de voir Méliorn entrer, il alla le saluer en mettant un écart entre lui et son parabataï. Celui-ci ricana doucement avant de disparaître pour réapparaître pour accueillir Luke, il fronça les sourcils en voyant Raphaël accompagné de Maureen.

\- Elle est la nouvelle dirigeante du clan et je viens avec elle pour lui expliquer ce qu'il en était raconta Raphaël

\- D'accord accepta Alec

Il vit Magnus entrer dans le hall, il disparut sous le sourire de Raphaël et sous la stupéfaction de Maureen. Elle tourna la tête avant d'être bouche bée en voyant le couple se tripoter indécemment,

\- Ils sont gay constata Maureen

\- Tu croyais quoi, ils sont mariés et ils ont des enfants aussi révéla Raphaël

\- Mais c'est dégoûtant grimaça Maureen

\- Ecoute si tu ne veux pas voir ta tête rouler sur le sol évite de dire des commentaires haineux expliqua Raphaël

Elle hocha la tête et le suivit dans la salle de réunion, Jace soupira en voyant le couple entrain de s'embrasser tout en se tripotant l'un et l'autre.

\- Hé les gars, vous avez des enfants déjà vous en voulez encore se moqua Jace

Ils firent un doigt d'honneur synchro vers lui, il roula des yeux avant de leur rappeler la réunion. Ils se séparèrent pour la réunion, ils s'arrangèrent un peu avant de rentrer dans la salle de réunion. Ils discutèrent au sujet de la situation après avoir brifé Maureen sur Jonathan,

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne fera pas la paix avec lui proposa Maureen

\- La paix est impossible avec Jonathan, il suit les traces de son père réfuta Luke

\- Oh compris Maureen

Alec expliqua ce que pensait l'enclave concernant Jonathan avec une pointe d'ironie, ils terminèrent la réunion et ils se rendirent dans le bureau de Maryse. Luke s'en alla avec Méliorn alors que Raphaël voulait rester pour voir les enfants mais dû s'occuper de Maureen qui voulait visiter l'institut comme si elle était à la recherche de quelqu'un, quand le couple entra dans le bureau accompagné de la fratrie. Ils sourirent devant la scène, Robert qui était présent à l'institut et était entrain de roucouler avec les triplés et en même temps prenait des photos d'eux. Il prenait les enfants chacun leur tour dans ses bras en les embrassait tout en les cajolant,

\- Oh oui tu es l'ange de ton papy, mon petit Andrew. Et toi Sora mon petit Shadowhunter adoré et ma petite Lane chérie qui est la princesse de son papy roucoula Robert

Ils regardèrent Maryse qui soupira longuement et leur révéla que Robert est dans cet état depuis son arrivée,

\- Jia m'a envoyé un message de feu pour que je raisonne Robert car il montre à qui veut l'entendre les photos des enfants en se vantant raconta Maryse

\- A croire que papa est devenu plus gâteux ricana Alec

\- Ça me fait rire de le voir comme ça rigola Magnus

La fratrie était entrain de chicaner avec Robert pour porter les enfants mais il les empêchait de les porter en les portant dans ses bras, le couple rentra chez eux plus tard à la grande déception de Robert qui voulait encore profiter de ses petits-enfants avant de rentrer à Idris pour les affaires. Alec était entrain de changer les couches de Sora en observant son mari faire prendre le bain à leur fille,

\- Ma chérie d'amour à son papa, la petite merveille gloussa Magnus

\- Tu as fini de lui faire prendre son bain demanda Alec en mettant son fils dans le berceau

\- La voilà la coquine sourit Magnus en lui donnant leur fille

Ils s'occupèrent de leurs enfants avant d'aller se coucher dans leur lit, l'archer était blotti dans les bras de son mari qui lui caressait le dos.

\- Chéri, je vais retourner à Aragon pour m'entraîner de nouveau déclara Alec

\- Je sais, je t'ai entendu entrain de parler avec la blondasse à trois neurones se moqua Magnus

\- Je vais emmener les enfants avec moi là-bas donc ça ne te gêne pas questionna Alec en le regardant

\- La seule chose qui me gêne dans tout ça c'est que je ne peux pas te sauter dessus en ce moment bouda Magnus

\- Oh le grand Magnus Bane est très frustré en ce moment comme il ne peut faire joujou avec mon corps, surtout que maintenant on pourrait refaire nos jeux comme avant susurra Alec en l'embrassant dans le cou

\- Alexander tu es entrain de me chauffer là gémit Magnus

\- Je vais prendre une douche et bien évidemment je n'ai pas besoin de toi nargua Alec

Il se mit à râler encore ce qu'il le fit rire, il se leva et alla prendre son bain. Magnus resta dans le lit en écoutant l'eau de la douche, il fit la moue en souhaitant rejoindre son amant sous la douche.

\- Combien de temps avant qu'on leur saute dessus questionna Apsû

\- Un mois environ répondit Magnus

\- Merde donc nous aurons les couilles pleines pendant un mois conclu Apsû

\- A moins qu'ils proposent une pipe ou une branlette c'est tout et encore si nous sommes sages soupira Magnus

\- Autant faire profil bas pour avoir son nonos ajouta Apsû

Ils soupirent tous les deux alors que Alec et Tiamat étaient entrain de rigoler devant la frustration des deux,

\- Ah les hommes, ils sont toujours dictés par le sexe se moqua Tiamat

\- Je te rappelle que je suis un homme aussi rappela Alec

\- Oui mais toi tu es diffèrent enfin bref je sens que la prochaine discussion spirituelle sera très mouvementé avec eux gloussa Tiamat

\- Ça oui sourit Alec

Il termina de prendre sa douche et ressortit en boxer en essuyant sa longue chevelure, le sorcier tourna la tête et malheureusement il eut envie de sauter sur son mari en voyant la vision érotique qu'il lui offrit.

\- Alexander, tu me frustres là râla Magnus

\- Il n'y a encore de l'eau chaud si tu veux mais dans tous les cas, il reste l'eau froide nargua Alec

Magnus soupira de frustration avant de se lever pour aller prendre sa douche froide, l''hôte ricana narquoisement en l'entendant lâcher un chapelet de jurons dans la salle de bain. Il sourit encore plus en le voyant sortir de la salle de bain,

\- C'était bien dans la douche ricana Alec

\- Putain Alexander, tu vas me le payer cher, crois-moi tu vas le regretter cet affront promis Magnus

\- Qui a peur du grand méchant Magnus Bane chantonna Alec

Il sourit froidement avant de claquer les doigts ce qui le fit plaquer sur le lit avec des menottes, il l'embrassa sauvagement ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir. Il tira sur la lèvre inférieure,

\- Tu sais plus tu vas me titiller sur ma frustration et plus tu auras une punition très chaude une fois que nos jeux recommenceront comme avant susurra Magnus en suçant son lobe d'oreille

\- Tu crois que tu pourras tenir la cadence papy se moqua Alec

Il le prit violemment par les cheveux et l'embrassa bestialement en le blessant avec ses crocs, le goût du sang envahit leurs bouches ce qui les rendit encore plus brutes dans leurs échange buccal. L'un des triplés pleura dans le baby-phone ce qui les fit se séparer, Magnus se bascula sur le côté et libéra son amant. Celui-ci se leva pour aller dans leur chambre, Lane pleura dans le berceau. Le noiraud prit sa fille dans ses bras et en la berça doucement, il lui chanta la berceuse que sa mère lui chantait étant petit. Elle se calma doucement avant de chercher le téton d'Alec aveuglément en sentant l'odeur du lait, il retira doucement sa chemise en lui permettant de téter. L'asiatique vint les rejoindre dans la chambre, il vérifia les couches de ses fils.

\- Ils ne vont pas tarder à se réveiller déduit Alec en regardant son mari

\- Je vais faire le rôt de Lane pendant que tu t'occupes de Sora proposa Magnus

Il hocha la tête et lui donna leur fille après que celle-ci est relâchée le téton pour dormir, Magnus lui fit faire son rôt. Alec prit son fils cadet dans ses bras après qu'il est sangloté, il le nourrit avant de le donner à son tour à son mari. Il fit la même chose à son fils aîné, il caressa la mince chevelure qu'il avait. Le sorcier passa derrière lui et caressa la joue de Sora,

\- Il est tellement beau notre fils, il fera des ravages quand il sera grand déclara Magnus

\- Jia aura des cheveux blancs à se faire avec nos enfants s'ils ont hérité de nos caractères ricana Alec

\- La pauvre déjà que ton père la soûle avec les photos des triplés ria Magnus

Ils sourirent en pensant à Robert, ils terminèrent de s'occuper de Sora. Pendant ce temps Tessa était entrain de marcher dans les couloirs du labyrinthe quand elle croisa Catarina avec Madzie qui était venu faire ses études,

\- Bonjour vous deux salua Tessa

\- Tessa, je suis contente de te voir sourit Catarina en embrassant sa vielle amie

\- Moi aussi, eh bien Madzie qu'est-ce que tu as grandi ma parole. Bientôt tu seras une grande fille ou plutôt une jolie grande fille gloussa Tessa

\- Papa Alec m'a dit qu'il cassera les dents des garçons qu'ils s'approcheront de moi quand je serai une grande fille est-ce que toi aussi tu vas faire comme lui questionna Madzie

La jeune femme fut prise au dépourvu devant la question alors que Catarina eut une crise de fou rire,

\- Bien sûr que non, je ne vais pas casser les dents des garçons parce que je laisse ça à tes deux papas sourit Tessa

\- En parlant des papas, ça y est notre Magnus national est devenu papa ricana Catarina

\- Félicitation au couple alors c'est quoi une fille ou un garçon demanda Tessa

\- Deux garçons et une fille, et leurs prénoms sont Sora Axel et Andrew Michaël Lightwood-Bane pour les garçons et pour la fille c'est Lane Mirabelle Lightwood-Bane expliqua Catarina

\- Ce sont des jolis prénoms qu'ils ont choisis complimenta Tessa

\- En plus je suis leur grande sœur sourit Madzie

\- Ça ne fait aucun doute ma puce gloussa Tessa en lui ébouriffant les cheveux

Elle éclata de rire sous l'ébouriffement de l'hybride, elles discutèrent sur la naissance des enfants dont Tessa avait prévu d'aller les voir, tous les couloirs du labyrinthe en spirale parlaient de la paternité de Magnus qui était le premier sorcier à avoir des enfants qui soient de son sang en plus avec celui d'un chasseur d'ombre. Le conseil des sorciers avait en voyer un présent au couple pour la naissance des enfants, Lorenzo fulmina devant l'extase de tous sur la paternité de son rival.

\- Magnus Bane par-ci Magnus Bane par-là, vous avez entendu au sujet de la naissance de ses triplés avec son mari de chasseur d'ombre. Tu parles Magnus m'est inférieur, je suis beaucoup plus puissant que lui fulmina Lorenzo dans son bureau au labyrinthe

Il renversa tout ce qui trouva sur son bureau parterre dans sa colère, il entendit toquer à sa porte de bureau. Il rangea pour qu'on ne soupçonne rien, Tessa entra dans son bureau.

\- Que puis-je faire pour toi questionna Lorenzo en essayant de se calmer

\- Disons que le conseil t'attend pour formuler certaines requêtes révéla Tessa

Il hocha la tête et regarda la jeune femme qui était sur le point de s'en aller,

\- Au fait avant que j'oublie, n'essaye pas d'être supérieur à Magnus car il est loin de ce que tu peux imaginer conseilla Tessa

\- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne perde sa position ricana Lorenzo

\- Je ne crois pas que Magnus va perdre son titre surtout pour des broutilles contrairement à ce que tu penses décréta Tessa

Il renifla de dédain et la laissa partir, il serra les poings de furieux.

\- Sale garce, je te prouverai que je suis meilleur que Magnus promis Lorenzo

Pendant ce temps Jonathan arriva vers l'institut de Londres mais fut repousser par un champ de force, il essaya de le pénétrer mais aucun moyen de rentrer. Jessamine apparut devant l'institut en le repoussant,

\- Je ne te laisserai pas faire du mal aux personnes qui réside en ce lieux déclara Jessamine en les repoussant

\- On va aller dans un autre institut et on attaquera celui-ci là en dernier déclara Jonathan curieux d'être repoussé

Il retourna vers sa mère et l'informa de sa progression stoppée vers l'institut de Londres,

\- Ça doit être un fantôme qui le garde et le protège conclu Lilith

\- Comment on fait pour le débarrasser de cette gêne demanda Jonathan

\- Rien qu'il ne puisse être fait mon petit démon, elle est déjà morte alors elle devait rejoindre l'autre côté mais on dirait qu'elle a dû faire quelque chose pour rester expliqua Lilith

\- Tans pis j'attaquerai les autres instituts et transformerait tous les chasseurs d'ombre en chasseurs obscurs ricana Jonathan

Elle ria en même temps que son fils, une mouche bougea en les regardant. Un homme les regardait à travers son miroir,

\- Que mijote cette garce se demanda l'homme

Robert assista à la réunion avec le conseil, personne ne voulait entendre que soit au sujet de Jonathan

\- Moi je vous dis que Jonathan est beaucoup trop dangereux pour qu'on aille le combattre déclara un conseiller

\- Moi je suis d'avis accepta un autre conseiller

\- Pour ma part une guerre contre Jonathan est une bonne chose car tout le monde obscur est d'accord signala Jia

\- En tant que consule vous devez être impartiale accusa un autre conseiller

Elle était sur le point de parler quand la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, tous virent avec stupéfaction Alec entré dans la salle de réunion.

\- Alec, où sont les triplés questionna Robert en ne voyant pas les enfants

\- Ils sont avec maman, je suis venue ici pour faire bouger les choses ici parce que ça fait des heures que vous débattez sur la situation sur Jonathan. Donc je vais la jouer sans mâcher mes mots, JONATHAN CHRISTOPHER MORGENSTERN EST UN CONNARD QU'ON DOIT TUER, alors BOUGEZ-VOUS LE CUL pour vous décider de ce que nous allons faire de lui parce que de mon côté je vais éclater lui la cervelle après que m'être occupé de lui. C'est vrai nous devons jouer le soldat parfait sans peur et sans reproches malheureusement tous oublient facilement que nous sommes tous humains, alors décidez d'un plan d'urgence ou je ne sais quoi parce que ça ne peut plus durer commenta Alec en plaquant sa main sur la table qui se fissura

\- Alec Lightwood-Bane a raison, c'est à nous de réagir déclara Imogène

La moitié des conseillers approuvèrent ce qu'Alec avait dit alors que d'autres étaient sceptiques, le conseil discuta sur le plan d'urgence pour contrer Jonathan. Après la réunion ils retournèrent dans le manoir familial, ils étaient venus quelques jours après avoir été convoqué par l'enclave. A peine Robert mit les pieds dans le manoir que,

\- Papy est dans la place sourit Robert

Les triplés dormaient dans les transats sous la surveillance de Maryse, il alla embrasser ses petits-enfants en roucoulant avec eux.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'entraînement d'Alec et la menace de Jonathan. Bisous glacées.**


	41. Chapter 40

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067: Robert sera encore papy gâteau dans ce chapitre, Alec va retrouver sa puissance avant de la grossesse encore un peu plus** **qu'avant**

 **Alec Barton: Voilà du sang et la tornade de Robert XD,**

 **Piiya69: Je crois que je vais faire un si tu veux et pour la transformation en dragon, je ne vais pas le mettre mais partiellement. Et pur l'entraînement du couple je le mettrai Vendredi sur un fond de lemon chaud**

 **Lavigne 26: Je vois déjà la scène que tu me propose mais le souci c'est que tu viens d'acheter un autre sarcophage XD papy Robert va encore frapper dans ce chapitre. Tu aurais ton lemon sur l'un de tes idées vendredi**

 **HekateWitch1: C'est toi qui cri ensuite c'est ma faute que c'est ses hommes en blouses viennent te capturer XD ravie que tu adore mes histoires**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 40, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 40**_

Robert était entrain de roucouler avec Lane en lui donnant des petits mots d'amour sous les yeux attendris de sa femme qui avait Andrew dans les bras, Izzy et Jace se chamaillaient sur qui pourrait prendre Sora dans ses bras qui était dans ceux de Vera. Alec et Magnus s'étaient éclipsé pour passer du temps ensemble, plus tard ils rentrèrent de leurs escapades rapidement vu que c'était l'heure de la téter pour les triplés. Le noiraud prit Sora en premier sous les protestations de Jace et d'Izzy qui voulurent porter leur neveu dans leurs bras, ils allèrent se chicaner encore une fois pour avoir Andrew. Vera éclata de rire assez fortement ce qui fit sursauter Lane qui se mit à pleurer dans les bras de Robert, elle s'excusa mais le couple n'était pas fâché. Magnus lui ébouriffa les cheveux ce qui la fit rire, Max entra dans le salon après être sorti de l'académie. Ils étaient à Idris pour une convocation pour une réunion concernant Jonathan, l'enclave avait décidé de bouger les choses après que Alec les ait traitées de tous les noms ce qui les avait tout pour la plupart blessé dans leur orgueil alors que d'autres continuaient de camper sur leur position. Jia l'avait félicité sur son coup de gueule,de même pour Imogène, il avait haussé les épaules avant de sourire moqueusement. Ignir et les dragons les avaient contactés sur Jonathan, ils les avaient rassurés de rien faire pour le moment et Alec les avait prévenus qui allait venir pour s'entraîner pour retrouver son niveau. Jace lança une blague sur la puissance d'Alec qui s'était beaucoup amoindris, Vera lui répéta que la force de l'hôte était beaucoup plus grande qu'il pouvait l'imaginer.

\- Tu veux dire quoi par là interrogea Jace

\- Il n'a perdu que 10 % de sa force à cause de la grossesse dévoila Vera

\- Waouh en tout cas il est reste balèze mon frère se vanta Isabelle

\- S'il repart s'entraîner à Aragon, il va juste récupérer les 10 % perdus expliqua Vera

Ils hochèrent la tête, ils entendirent des voix pour voir Clary et Simon entrer dans le salon. La rousse alla prendre Andrew dans ses bras, elle l'embrassa sur les deux joues et respira son odeur.

\- Ce que tu sens bon gloussa Clary

\- Alors les pleurs du soir,c'est pas trop fatigant questionna Simon au couple

\- Ça va on sait gérer tous les deux répondit Alec

\- On fait chacun notre tour pour prendre soin des enfants renchéris Magnus

\- Je vois souffla Simon

Robert fronça les sourcils en sentant une odeur et vit que la couche de Sora était pleine, il rassura son fils avant de monter dans la salle de bain pour le changer. Il revint avec un Sora endormit, il le berça doucement avec un visage niais.

\- Papa passe le moi que je le mets dans le berceau demanda Alec doucement

\- Ça ira Alec, laisse ce petit trésor dormir dans les bras de son papy roucoula Robert

Il roula des yeux en voyant la niaiserie de son père, il se tourna vers ses deux autres enfants qui étaient aussi endormis dans les bras de sa famille. Lane était endormi dans les bras de Maryse et Andrew dans ceux de Clary, Magnus vint le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrassa dans le cou.

\- Complètement gaga gloussa Magnus

\- Je sais sourit Alec

Plus tard Robert tenta de convaincre le couple de leur laisser les enfants pour une nuit avec lui et Maryse, il bouda après le refus de son fils.

\- Je te rappelle que les enfants ont besoin de téter rappela Alec

\- Ce n'est pas juste je voulais qu'ils restent avec moi bouda Robert enfantin

\- Si tu veux demain tout la mâtiné tu pourras passer du temps avec eux proposa Magnus

\- C'est vrai se réjouit Robert comme un enfant

Il hocha la tête en souriant pour confirmer, il sourit de joie en embrassant ses petits-enfants sur la joue. Le lendemain il les emmena se promener dans tout Idris avec Maryse en les laissant seul au manoir, ils étaient tous dans la cour. Alec était entrain de s'entraîner avec Jace et Izzy en plus de Max enfin il esquivait leurs attaques avec une facilité déconcertante, la fratrie croyait que sa force et sa vitesse auraient été moins puissantes qu'au début alors que c'était le contraire. L'archer évita le coup d'épée de son frère avant de lui donner une pichenette sur son épaule ce qui l'envoya valser, Izzy sauta sur lui avec son bâton mais il para l'attaque avec son Katana sans le dégainer. Il sourit avant de lui toucher le front délicatement, elle se fit propulser en arrière. Max essaya de lui faucher les pieds mais il sauta dans les airs avant de prendre le poing de son petit frère dans la sienne et le fit tourner por l'envoyer sur Izzy, celle-ci reçut de plein fouet le plus jeune ce qui les fit rouler sur plusieurs mètres. Il sentit un mouvement dans l'air et cala l'épée de Jace avec la sienne, il sourit froidement et disparut ce qui le déstabilisa. Il donna une légère tape dans son dos ce qui le fit rejoindre les deux autres, Vera et Magnus étaient entrain de les regarder avec Clary. Celle-ci se leva pour aller donner un coup de main à la fratrie pour s'entraîner avec Alec, celui-ci sourit et donna un léger coup dans son épaule. Elle se fit projeter sur un bon mètre, il tourna la tête légèrement pour voir Jace foncer sur lui. Il sourit et entama un combat au corps-à-corps avec lui, Izzy vint les rejoindre au corps-à-corps. Alec évitait leurs coups sans se forcer avant de se baisser avec un sourire malicieux, le poing d'Izzy et celui de Jace se frappèrent dans la joue de l'un et l'autre. Max prit l'épée et essaya de toucher son frère, celui-ci disparut et apparut sur l'épée en équilibre. Il fut éberlué avant de recevoir un coup de pied dans la mâchoire, l'archer atterrit avec souplesse et écarquilla les yeux en projetant une vague d'onde de choc ce qui les envoya valser. Alec mit les mains dans ses poches en regardant sa fratrie avec Clary essayer de se relever, il jeta un coup d'œil vers son mari qui souriait narquoisement.

\- Tu veux t'entraîner avec moi lança Alec

\- Je voudrais bien mais ce n'est pas le lieu approprié pour ça mon amour sourit Magnus perversement

\- Je vois, la prochaine fois on le fera tous les deux gloussa Alec

La fratrie se leva en grimaçant avec Clary, Vera apparut près d'eux pour les soigner tous les quatre.

\- Dis donc tu es sûr que tu es en manque d'entraînement questionna Jace

\- Je suis sûr ricana Alec

\- A croire que ta puissance n'a pas changé constata Isabelle

Il haussa les épaules avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, ils rentrèrent après s'être entraîné. Chacun leur tour ils allèrent prendre une douche, entre-temps Robert et Maryse rentrèrent avec les enfants qui étaient endormis dans la poussette.

\- On est rentré averti Maryse

\- Alors ça a été la balade questionna Alec en embrassant ses enfants

\- Trop chouette, je leur aie montré plein de choses à mes petits chéris d'amour adoré de leur papy n'est-ce pas vous êtes les anges à papy roucoula Robert

\- Il était insupportable durant tout le trajet en se vantant de ses petits-enfants auprès de chaque conseiller que nous croisions, il faisait le paon avec eux raconta Maryse en voyant son mari gaga devant ses petit-enfants

\- Il est un papy gâteau gloussa Magnus

\- Il est plus que papy gâteau là soupira Maryse

Plus tard l'enclave vint les informer de la réunion, Maryse décida de surveiller les enfants pour le couple. Robert avait commencé à simuler une migraine pour pouvoir rester avec les enfants mais sa femme le menaça de lui botter les fesses s'il n'allait pas à la réunion, il bouda tout en pestant contre sa femme.

\- Ta mère est une harpie, elle ne veut pas que je passe du temps avec mes petits trésors pleurnicha Robert en pensant à ses petits-enfants

\- Papa, nous avons une réunion très importante avec ses faux-culs alors tu pourras les retrouver plus tard râla Alec

\- Oui mais ta mère est une harpie et je suis sûr qu'elle doit être méchante avec eux, je les entends presque entrain de pleurer tenta de convaincre Robert

Il soupira et rentra dans la salle de réunion alors que le groupe était pris d'un fou rire devant la réaction de Robert, ils s'assirent et écoutèrent la réunion. Tous les conseillers regardaient Alec du coin d'œil ayant peur de sa réaction, il s'assit nonchalamment sur la chaise en lançant un regard narquois sur eux. Un conseiller commença à parler des résultats des pertes de chasseurs qui furent forcés à rejoindre Jonathan,

\- Mais pour un fait que nous ne comprenons pas, il n'a pas réussi à attaquer l'institut de Londre révéla le conseiller

\- C'est tout simplement parce que Jessamine Lovelace le protège, elle était une Shadowhunter avant de mourir et elle a juré de toujours protéger l'institut de Londres et ses occupants, raconta Magnus en se levant

Il sentit un regard lourd sur lui, il se tourna pour voir le regard froid de son mari. Il fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre la raison de son énervement,

\- Bien sûr je l'a connais car elle était une amie très proche quand j'étais encore à Londres déclara Magnus sans lâcher des yeux son mari

\- Je comprends mieux la situation décréta le conseiller

\- Bien autre sujet du jour questionna Jia

Un autre parla sur les équipements d'armes qu'ils avaient rassemblée en cas d'invasion de Jonathan à Idris avec son armé, Imogène remercia le conseiller et se tourna vers Alec.

\- As-tu une suggestion sur la participation des dragons à la guerre questionna Imogène

\- Oui répondit Alec

\- Le conseil attend notre signal pour prendre part à la guerre mais sachez que nous nous sommes mis d'accord Alexander et moi dont la manière des choses tourneront au sein de votre décision concernant ce salopard au passage Jocelyn désolé si je vais un peu fort en insultant ton fils, je veux juste me repaître de son sang et de lui couper la tête… décréta Magnus

\- …Laisse-le moi coupa Alec en se levant

Tous le regardèrent en le voyant debout les mains plaqué sur la table, le sorcier le regarda en souriant froidement.

\- Tu as eu Valentin alors laisse-le moi il est mien, c'est ma proie articula Alec

\- Très bien mon amour, il est à toi accepta Magnus

Tous dans la salle frémirent de peur devant le couple, l'atmosphère dans la salle avait refroidi par leur parole. Jia se racla la gorge avant de poursuivre la réunion, après la réunion Robert s'en alla en sautillant presque pour rentrer sous les yeux amusés de tous. A peine les pieds posés dans manoir, il ouvrit la porte en grand.

\- PAPY EST LA cria Robert

Le couple entendit des pleures et le grondement de Maryse envers son mari, celui-ci avait l'air d'un enfant pris en faute avant d'essayer de calmer les enfants. Lane se calma doucement dans ses bras avant d'être recouverte de baisers de son grand-père,

\- La petite princesse de son papy, qui est la petite princesse de son papy c'est la Lane chérie à son papy roucoula Robert

\- Je me demande si je ne vais pas l'envoyer dans la cité silencieuse pour le faire soigner soupira Maryse

\- Il est complètement gaga de ses petits-enfants comme toi nargua Alec en prenant sa mère dans ses bras

\- Oui mais ce n'est pas toi le soir qui doit l'attacher au lit pour ne pas qu'ilaille prendre les enfants pendant que vous dormez expliqua Maryse en croisant les bras

\- Je suppose que vous en profitez beaucoup quand il est attaché n'est-ce pas ricana Magnus moqueusement

Maryse rougit furieusement alors que ses enfants grimacèrent de dégoût, Clary et Simon qui était présent se raclèrent la gorge mal à l'aise et Vera était entrain de dormir dans le canapé.

\- Il fallait vraiment que tu l'ouvres demanda Alec en jetant un regard vers son mari

\- Pour détendre l'atmosphère bébé ricana Magnus

Il roula des yeux avant de s'occuper de Sora qui s'était réveillé en pleurant, Robert vient près de lui en jouant avec son petit-fils après que Maryse lui ai pris Lane des bras et Andrew était dans ceux d'Isabelle.

\- Papa, laisse-le boire son lait gronda Alec

\- Mais je voulais juste jouer avec lui répliqua Robert en se levant

Il alla voir sa femme qui gloussait devant Lane, celle-ci le gronda à son tour.

\- Personne ne m'aime bouda Robert en regardant Andrew

Alec roula des yeux et confia à son père Sora ce qui le réjouit, Magnus était amusé de la scène.

\- Vous deux quand est-ce que vous allez à Aragon questionna Maryse

\- Dans une semaine ou deux en faite, pourquoi est-ce tu me le demandes questionna Alec

\- Je voulais savoir si vous allez emmener les enfants avec vous demanda Maryse en caressant les cheveux de Lane

\- Oui, nous allons les emmener avec nous par rapport à la téter répondit Magnus

\- NON, PAS QUESTION PAS MES BEBES cria Robert effondrer

Il pleurnicha en tenant Sora serré contre lui en refusant que ses petits-enfants partent loin de lui, tous eurent envie de rire à son comportement ridicule.

\- Vous pouvez partir mais Lane, Sora et Andrew restent avec moi signala Robert

\- Papa soupira Alec ayant envie de rire

\- N'est-ce pas mon ange que tu vas rester avec papy, bien sûr tu vas rester avec papy mon petit chasseur adoré en plus je vais t'apprendre plein de trucs roucoula Robert

\- Je pense qu'un séjour à la cité silencieuse ne sera pas du luxe pour lui commenta Maryse en voyant le comportement gaga de son mari

Le couple éclata de rire ne pouvant pas s'empêcher, une semaine plus tard Ignir vint les chercher. Il fut surpris aussi en voyant les bébés, il les embrassa après avoir félicité le couple. La séparation fut dure pour Robert qui pleurnicha pour ses petits-enfants qui partaient loin de lui, ils décollèrent avant de partir pour Aragon. Durant le voyage Alec veillait sur leurs progénitures et mit plusieurs couvertures dans leurs cosys pour les protéger du froid de l'Alaska, comme à leur habitude les yeux du groupe furent bander pour ne pas voir la route menant à Aragon. Après avoir traversé les chaînes des montagnes, Alec retira les couvertures des enfants. Les filles vinrent les accueillir et félicita l'archer sur la naissance des triplés,

\- Oh ils sont trop chou roucoula Jupiter en les regardant dans le berceau

\- Grandine avait ordonné qu'on mette un berceau pour les bébés dans la chambre d'Alec même si celui-ci préférait dormir avec eux dans le lit comme celui-ci était vaste surtout que Magnus allait venir les rejoindre plus tard, les filles s'extasièrent à tour de rôle devant les frimousses des enfants.

\- Andrew ressemble vraiment à Magnus constata Uranus

\- Je sais et il est fier comme un paon sur ça sourit Alec

Il les regarda entrain de s'émerveiller devant les enfants, plus tard il alla sur le terrain d'entraînement où Ignir l'attendait. Il avait pris son Katana avec lui, Vera l'accompagna et s'assit sur un rocher en les observant.

\- Nous allons reprendre tout les débuts de ton entraînement afin que tu récupères plus facilement proposa Ignir

\- Comme tu voudrais je suis prêt sourit Alec

Le dragon sourit et sauta sur lui, il se prépara à le contrer. Plus tard Jace et les autres vinrent rejoindre Vera sur le terrain d'entraînement, elle avait la tête en direction du ciel.

\- Où est Alec demanda Jace

\- Il est en plein entraînement avec papa répondit Vera en pointant deux points dans le ciel

L'un des deux points fonça au sol dans un fracas, un nuage de poussière se souleva. Ils toussèrent avant de remarquer une ombre qui se relevait, ils virent leur frère les vêtements déchirés et du sang séché sur lui avec ses cheveux libres dans son dos. Ils remarquèrent le Katana était planté au sol, l'archer le retira du sol avant de regarder le ciel. Il fit un rictus sadique avant de fléchir pour sauter pour rejoindre Ignir dans le ciel, celui-ci cracha une boule de feu. Avec le fourreau de son Katana, il le balaya en l'envoyant dans les montagnes ce qui créa une explosion qui balaya les horizons. Le dragon de feu le regarda en sentant la déflagration de l'explosion, au sol tous étaient impressionnés par les prouesses d'Alec.

\- Il reste fascinant souffla Clary

\- Ce n'est que la partie immergé de l'iceberg avec Alec dévoila Vera

\- Tu veux dire que Alec peut faire encore mieux de ce qu'il peut faire en ce moment demanda Jace en la regardant

\- Suivez-moi, je vais vous faire montrer quelque chose sourit Vera en se mettant debout

Ils la suivirent dans les bois, elle s'arrêta devant un cratère. Elle se tourna vers eux,

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous amènes devant le précipice d'un cratère interrogea Jace

\- Ce cratère que vous voyez eh bien c'est Alec qui a fait ça révéla Vera avec un sourire en coin

\- Attends tu veux dire qu'Alec a fait ses dégâts énormes avec ses pouvoirs déclara Izzy

\- Je ne mens pas, c'est la vérité il a fait ce cratère au début de sa maîtrise des pouvoirs de son altesse Tiamat expliqua Vera

\- Mais que s'est-il passé questionna Clary en envoyant une pierre dans le cratère

\- Wesslogia et Skydraum l'ont poussés à bout pour qu'il révèle toute sa puissance raconta Vera

Ils étaient éberlués devant la puissance immense d'Alec, ils rentrèrent au palais pour se reposer. Ils trouvèrent le lendemain l'archer avec du sang sec et les vêtements déchirés de part en part,

\- Tu t'es entraîné avec qui demanda Isabelle

\- Metalicana répondit Alec en prenant un morceau de pain

\- Les filles vont venir nous entraîner et je suppose que tu ne vas pas partir à l'entraînement avec les enfants demanda Izzy

\- Tu peux partir t'entraîner avec Clary et avec les filles, je vais m'occuper des triplés rassura Alec

\- Tu es sûr sinon…commença Clary

\- Tout ira bien va t'entraîner conseilla Alec

Elles hochèrent la tête et allèrent avec les filles pour s'entraîner, Jace resta avec son parabataï comme les garçons n'étaient pas là pour qu'il puisse s'entraîner. Ils rentrèrent dans la chambre et virent les triplés encore endormis,

\- Tu les surveilles le temps que j'aille me décrasser un peu proposa Alec

\- Entendu accepta Jace

Il prit son bain en se débarrassant du sang séché sur lui, il lava ses cheveux longs avant d'entendre un cri de douleur de la part de Jace. Il prit une serviette et le mit autour de lui en sortant de la salle de bain rapidement, il vit les cheveux blonds de Jace brûlé.

\- Que se passe-t-il questionna Alec

\- Andrew vient de me cracher une boule de feu en éternuant souffla Jace en crachant de la fumée

\- Je vois eh bien je retourne m'habiller souffla Alec ne sachant pas quoi dire

Il ricana moqueusement en arrivant dans la salle de bain, il retourna et vit le regard noir de son parabataï.

\- C'est ça marres-toi, c'est à cause de ton fichu gosse que mes cheveux ont cramé râla Jace

\- Je ne ris pas voyons et viens m'aider, je vais changer leurs couches sourit Alec

\- Mouais grommela Jace

Ils prirent les enfants et les mirent sur le lit pour les changer, le trio dormaient sur le lit d'Alec et celui-ci était entrain de caresser les cheveux de ses enfants.

\- Tu ne m'as pas raconté l'accouchement comment ça s'est passé parce que pour moi c'était un peu flou vu que je dormais demanda Jace

\- C'est Magnus qui m'a fait accoucher, qui aurait cru que mon mari me ferait accoucher et qu'il aurait été le premier à porter nos enfants dans ses bras sourit Alec

Il sourit devant l'air serein de son frère, celui-ci posa sa tête près de ses enfants avant de s'endormir. Il se leva et prit une couverture pour le recouvrir doucement,

\- Reposes-toi bien frangin, je veille sur les enfants sourit Jace

Pendant ce temps Jonathan continuait de détruire des instituts, il était entrain de forcer un chasseur d'ombre à boire la coupe infernale. Celui-ci toussa avant de se relever de sa position sans émotion et les yeux noirs, il ricana diaboliquement devant son nouvel ajout. Il rejoignit sa mère à Edom,

\- Encore des nouvelles recrues pour mon armée ma petite maman sourit Jonathan

\- Je suis si fière de toi ma petite gargouille gloussa Lilith

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue ce qui lui laissa une marque de brûlure sur la joue, il sourit encore plus avant de s'asseoir sur un trône d'os.

\- Bientôt j'envahirai tout Idris avec mon armée ainsi j'exterminerai toutes les personnes qui refuseront de m'obéir,en particulier ce cher Alec l'hôte de Tiamat déclara Jonathan

\- Qu'allais-tu l'intention de faire avec lui questionna Lilith

\- Déjà j'ai plusieurs projets le concernant ricana Jonathan

\- Et pour Apsû demanda Lilith

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse avec lui interrogea Jonathan

Elle ferma les yeux avant de les ouvrir froidement,

\- Fais ce que tu veux, je n'ai rien foutre de lui. Il m'a quitté pour cette garce de Tiamat cracha Lilith

\- Si tu veux je pourrais le martyriser et te laisser le coup de grâce proposa Jonathan

\- Oh mon chéri tu penses vraiment à ta mère n'est-ce pas mais sur ce coup-là il faudra être plus prudent car Magnus est quand même le fils d'Asmodée donc il est intouchable décréta Lilith

\- Et si nous obtenons son aide contre son fils, ainsi il pourrait récupérer son immortalité et ses pouvoirs pour le royaume non, demanda Jonathan

\- Tu crois que lui et moi sommes proches, tu fais erreur mon fils. Je sais qu'il n'aidera pas parce que Magnus est son fils et il sera prêt à entrer en conflit avec moi si je touchais à un seul de ses cheveux expliqua Lilith

Son fils le regarda réfléchir sur un autre moyen sans remarquer la mouche cachée dans les airs, un homme se tenait devant son miroir qui avait une image sur le fils et la mère.

\- Ne crois pas que je vais faire une alliance pour que tu puisses éliminer mon fils sale pétasse cracha l'homme

Il fit un mouvement avec ses mains et l'image montra Magnus entrain de souffler sur le ventre de Lane, celle-ci gémit doucement et Alec prit le relais pour la téter. Ils étaient de retour de leur séjour à Aragon, Jace s'était entraîné avec les chevaliers quand ils étaient arrivé avec Magnus. Ils s'étaient acharné sur lui, le noiraud avait retrouvé assez souvent son frère au fond d'un trou ou parfois celui-ci était entrain de se faire malmener par l'un d'eux. Wendy soignait ses plaies avant de le laisser, le blond s'écroulait de fatigue sur son lit qui était de même pour Izzy et Clary qui étaient entrainés très violemment avec les filles. A leur retour Robert s'était emparé d'Andrew pour le cajoler avant d'embrasser les deux autres, Maryse avait soupiré d'exaspération en voyant son mari complètement gaga devant leurs petits-enfants.

\- Des nouvelles de ses bandes de salopards, insulta Alec

\- Alec gronda Maryse

\- Pardon je veux dire ses vieux croulants rectifia Alec avec un sourire en coin

\- Je comprends que tu les détestes mais un peu de respect quand même, imagine que les enfants font pareil quand ils seront grands expliqua Maryse

Alec se récura l'oreille et retira une saleté, il secoua la tête en regardant ses enfants avant de faire un rictus moqueur.

\- Eh bien tant pis pour eux ricana Alec

Maryse soupira longuement avant de le lui dire ce que l'enclave avait fait durant leurs absences à tous les quatre,

\- Donc rien de nouveau, réfuta Jace en regardant sa mère

\- Tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche Jace ricana Alec

Sa mère roula des yeux,

\- Par l'ange à croire que les dragons ont modifié ta personnalité Jace constata Maryse

\- Je suis toujours le même contrairement à Alec sourit Jace sarcastique

Tous sourirent devant les mots de Jace à son sujet, Robert n'avait pas fait attention à la conversation préférant jouer avec les triplés.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'invasion de Jonathan et les triplets en sécurité. Bisous glacées.**


	42. Chapter 41

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Malec4ever: Je comprends ce que tu veux dire mais je mets en pratique que les grand-parents sont fou de leurs petits-enfants, c'est normal que toi tu perçois comme ça mais tu le sais bien quand tu as tes grand-parents qui te défends contre tes parents. Et je suis heureuse que tu suis mes histoires.**

 **Maia0067: Papy gateux qui ne veut pas que ses petits enfants partent loin de lui XD, Il sait que Magnus n'a que des yeux que pour lui mais il ne sent pas rassure XD**

 **Alec Barton : Ravie que les caprices de Robert concernant ses petits enfants te fassent rire XD allez le combat d'Alec et de Jonathan commencent dans ce chapitre**

 **Lavigne 126: Tu ne veux pas être deçu XD, la mort de Jonathan sera dans le prochain chapitre avec un autre ennemie en vue et j'ai hâte de voir ta nouvelle idée XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 41, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 41**_

Un mois était passés depuis qu'Alec avait accouché, les triplés avaient un mois. Ils commençaient lentement à faire leur nuit, le couple adorait les voir endormis dans le berceau après qu'ils se soient occupés d'eux. Magnus enlaçait son amant par-derrière pendant que celui-ci observait leurs enfants endormis, ils souriaient ensemble avant de s'embrasser. Ils étaient partis à Aragon pour l'entraînement d'Alec pour qu'il puisse récupérer son maximum, Jace et les filles étaient venus avec lui pour s'entraîner avec les gardiens du couple. Entre-temps ils avaient eu des nouvelles de l'enclave, ils avaient approuvé la décision de déclarer Jonathan à la guerre à Idris même. L'archer avait applaudi ironiquement de savoir que certains conseillers étaient toujours hypocrites, le conseil des dragons se tenait en alerte pour la guerre contre Jonathan. Ils étaient de retour à New-York qui n'avait pas été encore attaqué ce qui n'était pas normal, Maryse avait expliqué le renforcement des barrières de protection par Magnus qui était efficace contre les attaques extérieures. Au beau milieu de la nuit Alec se réveilla en entendant l'un d'eux se réveiller, Magnus se réveilla aussi au même moment. Il l'embrassa sur la tempe pour le faire rendormir pendant qu'il s'occupait des enfants, il alla dans la chambre pour trouver Andrew entrain de sangloter doucement avec ses larmes sur ses joues tout roses. Il le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa doucement avant de le câliner, il le berça avant de remarquer qu'il ne voulait pas se rendormir. Le noiraud s'appuya sur la porte de la chambre après qu'il ait été réveillé par la voix chantante de Magnus, il sourit en regardant sa petite famille. Il soupira d'aise en les regardant,

\- Je crois qu'il veut la téter pensa Magnus en se tournant vers son amant

\- Passe-le-moi et vérifie les autres en attendant commenta Alec

Il prit son fils dans ses bras et le fit téter, il caressa sa joue doucement. Il sentit l'odeur de son fils près de lui,

\- Tu sens tellement bon mon chéri gloussa Alec

\- Oui il sent le bébé sourit Magnus

Il gloussa devant sa remarque, il lui fit faire son rôt.

\- Demain tu retournes à l'institut demanda Magnus

\- Oui, j'espère qu'il aura des démons à dégommer parce que rien faire quand je suis enceinte n'est pas évident soupira Alec en tapotant sur le dos de son fils

Celui-ci fit son rôt avant qu'Alec ne le dépose dans le berceau, il se rendormit rapidement dans le berceau. L'archer se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front et ses deux autres enfants aussi, il les regarda et vit Lane entrain de sourire dans son sommeil. Il entendit un claquement de doigt. Il se retourna pour voir Magnus avec une photo de Lane avec un sourire, il savait que Magnus prenait beaucoup de photo des triplés pour les mettre dans des albums photos. Il regarda la photo qui était le sourire de leur fille,

\- C'est magnifique contempla Alec

\- Je sais, et si nous allions nous coucher proposa Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

Il hocha la tête et mit la veilleuse pour ses enfants, ils allèrent se coucher dans leur chambre. Magnus s'allongea avant qu'Alec vienne se blottir dans ses bras, il lui caressa ses cheveux.

\- Je vais les couper qu'est-ce que ce tu en penses questionna Alec

\- Je te dirai oui mais je te préfère les cheveux long parce que je te trouve plus sexy comme ça quoique tu étais déjà beau avant leur longueur répondit Magnus

\- Je vois alors je ne les couperai pas souffla Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement avant de s'endormir, au bout du milieu de la nuit ils entendirent des pleurs dans le baby-phone. Alec se leva,

\- Je vais y aller proposa Magnus en se levant

\- Non, rendors-toi, tu es y aller hier soir laisse-moi m'en occuper ce soir rassura Alec en l'embrassant sur la tempe

\- Tu es sûr demanda Magnus

\- Rendors-toi conseilla Alec en prenant son peignoir

Il se rendit dans la chambre de ses enfants pour voir Sora entrain de pleurer à chaudes larmes, il le prit dans ses bras et le berça doucement pour le calmer. Il vérifia sa couche et vit que c'était propre, il s'assit dans le fauteuil à bascule pour la téter mais il ne voulait pas et continua de pleurer. Il l'embrassa sur le front tout en fredonnant la berceuse de sa mère qu'elle chantait pour lui, il se calma doucement mais gémit piteusement. Il lui massa doucement son ventre ce qui le calma, il s'endormit dans les bras de son père. Celui-ci l'embrassa sur le front amoureusement avant de le lever pour le mettre dans le berceau, il sourit en regardant ses bébés dans le berceau. Il retourna doucement dans la chambre, il sourit en voyant son gros bébé dans leur lit.

\- Qui s'était demanda Magnus ensommeillé

\- C'était Sora, il avait un peu mal au ventre et je l'ai massé ce qui l'a soulagé répondit Alec en rentrant dans le lit

Il hocha la tête avant de se rendormit tranquillement, son mari sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue avant de se blottir contre lui. Il se réveilla le lendemain et remarqua l'absence de son mari dans le lit, il se leva pour aller prendre son bain. Il rentra dans le salon pour voir Magnus avec les enfants, il jouait avec eux. Il alla prendre une tasse du lait au chocolat, il but et alla dans le salon pour voir son mari roucouler avec eux. Celui-ci était entrain de mordiller les pieds d'Andrew tout en s'occupant de Lane et Sora, il tourna la tête pour voir Alec entrain de les regarder.

\- Regarder mes chéris, voilà papa qui émerge enfin de son sommeil gloussa Magnus

\- Papa est ravi de voir ses petits trésors sourit Alec

Il s'allongea près et les embrassa sur le front avant d'embrasser passionnément Magnus, ils jouèrent avec eux ce qui les faisait rire. Alec embrassa Lane dans les cheveux, il regarda son mari qui chatouillait le ventre de Sora avec Andrew.

\- Tu leur a faire prendre leur bain questionna Alec

\- Pas encore, je t'attendais justement pour m'occuper d'eux répondit Magnus

Il hocha la tête et se leva pour aller préparer le bain, il prit Lane dans ses bras pour prendre le bain. La porte de la sonnette fit sursauter les enfants qui se mirent à pleurer, Magnus claqua des doigts pour ouvrir la porte tout en calmant ses enfants. Jace et les autres entrèrent dans la pièce, Izzy vint prendre Andrew dans ses bras alors que Jace prit Sora dans les siens en l'embrassant bruyamment.

\- Où sont Alec et Lane questionna Clary ne voyant pas les deux dans le salon

\- Alexander est entrain de donner le bain à Lane avant de passer aux garçons et vous qu'est-ce que vous voulez de lui demanda Magnus

\- Une chasse au démon répondit Jace en soufflant dans le cou de Sora

Alec arriva avec Lane dans les bras, la petite fille était habillée d'une grenouillère rose avec un petit bonnet violet. Il la donna à Clary pour qu'elle la prenne dans ses bras,

\- Que se passe-t-il et où est Vera demanda Alec ne voyant pas sa dragonne

\- Elle est à l'institut car maman a besoin d'elle pour le moment, et nous avons une chasse au démon dans le Bronx révéla Jace

\- D'accord, j'arrive, bébé tu as des clients aujourd'hui questionna Alec en se tournant vers Magnus

\- Oui j'ai des clients donc tu pourrais les emmener à l'institut avec toi répondit Magnus

Il prépara les garçons en leur faisant prendre leur bain, les filles vinrent assister aux bains des garçons en gloussant. Il les mit dans les cosys et traversa le portail que venait de faire Magnus pour eux pour se rendre plus vite à l'institut, Maryse les vit arrivés avec les cosys des bébés. Elle se leva et alla aider en prenant Lane dans ses bras, elle l'embrassa partout ce qui la fit sourire. Elle embrassa ses petits-fils qui émirent des sons gutturaux pour exprimer leur contentement sous les baisers de leur grand-mère,

\- Maman, tu pourrais les surveiller pour moi, le temps que j'aille éclater la cervelle à quelques démons proposa Alec

\- D'accord je vais surveiller mes petits bouts de chou roucoula Maryse

\- Merci maman, j'y vais sourit Alec en l'embrassant sur la joue

Il disparut et apparut dans son ancienne chambre pour se préparer rapidement, la fratrie et Clary l'attendait. Il apparut et Izzy siffla devant l'habit de son frère,

\- Tu t'habilles toujours avec classe complimenta Isabelle

\- Il faut bien non ricana Alec

Il était habillé d'un débardeur avec un gilet sans manches noires avec un pantalon en cuir avec des sangles comme décorations, ses cheveux étaient attachés en queue de cheval avec un élastique. Quelques mèches violines encadraient son visage, son Katana était toujours accroché à sa hanche. Il avait remis ses boucles d'oreilles qui ornait tout le long des ses oreilles avec un pendant avec son piercing à l'arcade sourcillère, il portait ses longues mitaines. Il portait des bottes en cuir avec des sangles, il se lécha les lèvres en dévoilant son piercing sur la langue avant de mettre son bas de masque noir. Ils se rendirent dans le Bronx, Alec disparu et apparut entre eux. Il stoppa sa progression et ferma les yeux pour utiliser ses sens, il fit un sourire sadique en prenant son arc et ses flèches.

\- Alors demanda Jace

\- On est encerclé, Clary il y en a deux derrière toi à quatre heures, Izzy trois à cinq heures, Jace à côté de toi il y a un à deux heures indiqua Alec

Ils hochèrent la tête et sautèrent sur leurs adversaires, Alec utilisa ses flèches avec une vitesse impressionnante avant de l'épuiser pour protéger sa fratrie et Clary. Celle-ci se fit envoyer valser après avoir eu un moment d'inattention, elle ferma les yeux en se préparant à l'impact quand elle sentit des bras. Elle les rouvrit pour se retrouver dans les bras d'Alec,

\- Ce n'est pas ton genre remarqua Alec

\- Il m'a eu par surprise mais cela ne se reproduira plus promis Clary

\- Tu l'achèves ou je le fais proposa Alec en la posant par terre

\- Laisse le moi, les filles ne m'ont pas entraîné pour rien sourit Clary en se jetant sur ses ennemies

L'archer ricana narquoisement sans voir qu'un démon se faufilait derrière lui, il sauta sur lui pour le tuer quand un fourreau de Katana le transperça dans la gueule. L'hôte le regarda avec un sourire sardonique,

\- Tu croyais que j'étais sans défense pauvre con se moqua Alec

Il poussa son Katana pour sectionner la tête du démon qui explosa de l'ichor partout, il éclata de rire froidement en regardant l'ichor éclabousser partout. Sa fratrie le regarda rire froidement, ils avaient réussi à se débarrasser de leurs ennemies. Alec s'arrêta avant de pencher la tête, il mit son Katana sur son épaule en les regardant.

\- On rentre proposa Alec

\- On attendait plus que toi sourit Izzy

Ils rentrèrent dans l'institut, l'archer se dirigea vers le bureau de sa mère pour voir ses enfants. Quand il rentra dans le bureau, il vit ses enfants entrain de sourire devant les gloussements de sa mère qui jouait avec eux.

\- Ils ont pleuré questionna Alec en jetant un coup d'œil vers l'horloge

\- Non, tout va bien rassura Maryse

Andrew commença à pleurer doucement, Alec comprit et le prit dans ses bras avant de soulever doucement son débardeur. Il laissa son fils prendre son téton, il lui caressa les cheveux doucement. Maryse observa son fils heureux,

\- C'est un tableau que je regarde avec nostalgie et joie sourit Maryse

Il leva la tête et sourit en regardant sa mère, il se concentra sur son fils qui terminait de téter.

\- Tu veux lui faire son rôt à moins que tu aies perdu la main taquina Alec

\- Voyons Alec, n'oublie pas que je suis ta mère se renfrogna Maryse en lui demandant son petit-fils

Il ricana et lui donna Andrew pour qu'elle puisse faire son rôt, Maryse le contempla avant de le mettre sur son épaule pour lui faire. Izzy et les autres entrèrent dans le bureau pour voir les triplés, Alec était entrain de nourrir Sora alors que Maryse tapotait doucement sur le dos de Lane pour lui faire son rôt. Izzy prit Andrew dans ses bras, Jace vint près de sa mère pour jouer avec la petite main de sa nièce.

\- Alors le petit bidon est plein, hein le petit bidon est plein roucoula Jace

Lane fit un gros rôt et régurgita un peu de lait sur le visage de Jace, tous se retinrent de rire.

\- Sans commentaire articula Jace en essuyant son visage de lait

\- Tu as vraiment pas de chance avec les enfants se moqua Simon

\- Comme si toi tu avais de la chance répliqua Jace

Ils se chamaillèrent sans que Clary n'intervienne ayant marre d'eux, Alec retira Sora de son téton mais celui-ci téta alors qu'il dormait dessus. Clary caressa sa joue doucement en souriant,

\- Il est trop craquant en le voyant comme ça complimenta Clary

\- Tu veux lui faire faire son rôt proposa Alec

\- Je ne sais pas comment faire hésita Clary

\- Regarde maman comment elle fait rassura Alec en lui donnant son fils

Elle hocha la tête et tapota le dos de son neveu doucement, celui-ci fit un gros rôt ce qui la fit sourire de joie. Pendant ce temps Jonathan fit face à son armée de chasseur d'obscurs,

\- L'heure est à présent venu de s'emparer d'Idris déclara Jonathan avec un sourire froid

Il observa la ville d'Idris devant lui, des chasseurs vinrent rapporter la présence de Jonathan à l'extrémité de la ville.

\- Par l'ange tout puissant, lancez la procédure d'urgence et envoyer tous les chasseurs disponibles ainsi que tout le monde obscur des autres instituts en l'état d'urgence ordonna Jia

\- Bien madame la consule répondirent tous les chasseurs

Elle convoqua une réunion d'urgence avec les conseillers pour l'état de la situation, Alec et Magnus reçurent en même temps les messages de feu d'urgence sur l'état d'urgence. Le sorcier brûla le message avec ses pouvoirs en arborant ses yeux verts, il se tourna pour regarder son mari. Celui-ci exprimait sans émotion en lisant le message, il se tourna vers la chambre des enfants. Il sortit sa stèle et écrivit dans l'air un message, un quart d'heure plus tard Saturne arriva avec les autres dragonnes. Les sept chevaliers les avaient suivis, ils s'inclinèrent devant eux. Alec prit les deux cosys des garçons et Magnus prit celle de Lane pour les donner à Saturne et Wendy,

\- Emmenez-les à Aragon et veillez sur eux déclara Alec

\- Si par malheur ils nous arrivent quelque chose, vous serez en charge d'eux renchérit Magnus

\- Très bien votre majesté accepta Wendy

L'archer embrassa doucement ses enfants, Tiamat lâcha une larme en fermant les yeux. Elle avait discuté avec eux pour la sécurité des enfants, mais la séparation était plus difficile qu'elle aurait pensé.

\- Tia souffla Alec

\- Je sais mais c'est dur la séparation renifla Tiamat

\- Je comprends mais vaux mieux qu'ils soient en sécurité là-bas qu'ici signala Alec en la prenant dans ses bras

Elle éclata de sanglot dans les bras de son hôte, dans la réalité Alec avait des larmes qui lui coulaient sur le visage et chaque goutte tomba sur ses bébés. Magnus vint le soutenir en comprenant la douleur de son mari, Saturne et Wendy hochèrent la tête et prirent les cosys des enfants avant de partir par le toit de l'immeuble pour Aragon. Les autres allèrent directement à Idris pour la bataille finale, dans la salle des accords tous était sur les nerfs par l'arrivée de Jonathan et son armée. Jia essayait de tempérer certains esprits,

\- NOUS ALLONS REFAIRE LA RUNE DE L'UNION COMME LORS DE LA GUERRE CONTRE VALENTIN proposa Clary devant tout le monde

\- Ça a marché c'est vrai la dernière fois mais la vérité ce sont nos collègues là-bas contre qui nous allons nous battre avertis un autre chasseur

Tous exprimèrent leurs opinions, Jace fulmina en voyant leur manque de respect.

\- VOUS ATTENDEZ QUOI, UN MIRACLE DE L'ANGE RAZIEL QU'IL NOUS DEBARRASE DE JONATHAN ET SAUVE VOS AMIS ET VOS FAMILLES brailla Jace

\- IL A RAISON renchéri Isabelle

Une cacophonie vint régner dans la salle, Jia essaya de ramener le silence dans la pièce. La porte s'ouvrit sur Alec avec ses dragonnes, Vera sourit en le voyant et apparut sur son épaule sa place favorite.

\- VOUS NE VOULEZ PAS VOUS BATTRE CONTRE VOS AMIES ET FAMILLES, TRES BIEN ALORS LAISSEZ-VOUS CREVER SOUS LEUR LAME EN LES REGARDANT DANS LES YEUX SANS EMOTIONS BANDE DE CONNARDS QUE VOUS ÊTES TOUS. ILS NE SONT PLUS RIEN POUR VOUS A PART DES ENNEMIES QUI MENACENT NOS VALEURS, NOS TRADITIONS, NOTRE VIE PAR LA MÊME OCCASION. JONATHAN EST ENTRAIN DE RIRE DE NOUS A CAUSE DE VOTRE LACHETE, IL ATTEND DE NOUS QUE NOUS DEPOSIONS LES ARMES ET QUE NOUS LE PROCLAMIONS ROI. C'EST QUE VOUS VOULEZ, VOUS VOULEZ QUE JONATHAN VOUS TUE ET DETRUISEZ LE MONDE TEL QUE VOUS LE CONNAISSEZ cria Alec

Tous se turent devant les mots durs d'Alec, les filles derrière lui sourirent entre eux avant de hocher la tête en même temps. Elles s'avancèrent et s'inclinèrent devant lui, Mars en tête.

\- NOUS LES HUIT ETOILES AVONS JURE DE PROTEGER NOTRE REINE ET SES HÔTES, SUR NOS VIES NOUS TE SUIVRONS ALEXANDER GEDEON LIGHTWOOD-BANE promirent les filles

\- MOI ET LE CLAN DES VAMPIRES DE NEW-YORK TE SUIVRONS AUSSI acclama Raphaël en s'avançant

\- ET LA MEUTE DE NEW-YORK renchérit Luke en venant vers Raphaël

\- LES SORCIERS AUSSI s'écria Catarina derrière eux

\- MON PEUPLE A TOUJOURS ETE ALLIES AVEC CEUX DES DRAGONS, J'HONORE NOTRE AMITIE EN TE SUIVANT MÊME DANS LES ENFERS S'IL FAUT déclara la reine des fées

Alec les regarda avec un sourire, Jace et Izzy avec Clary vinrent près de lui en lui faisant comprendre qu'ils le soutenaient. Simon vint les rejoindre, Robert et Maryse les rejoignirent aussi. Jia puis chaque membre du conseil suivit tous les Nephilims qui se joignaient à la bataille, tous allèrent vers la colline pour la bataille contre Jonathan. La consule avait l'idée d'évacuer les enfants et les personnes ne pouvant pas se battre, Jonathan les attendait avec son armée de chasseurs. Luke rugi de colère en voyant sa sœur Amatis parmi les rangs de Jonathan, Alec lui jeta un regard froid qui le calma.

\- Comme on se retrouve Alec ou je veux dire Tiamat se moque Jonathan

\- Tu es pire qu'un cafard, on a beau se débarrasser de toi. Tu reviens toujours répliqua Alec

\- Je suis immortelle grâce ma mère Lilith que ton mari à bien baisée il y a longtemps nargua Jonathan

\- Ça c'est parce que ta mère ne sait pas gardée ses cuisses fermées, alors c'est tout à fait normal qu'Apsû l'ait sauté ricana Alec moqueur

\- Tu vas payer de l'avoir insulté comme ça sale garce insulta Jonathan enragé

Alec fit un sourire sardonique ce qui le fit encore plus enragé, il donna l'assaut sur eux. Tous les chasseurs sous le commandement de Jonathan coururent vers eux, ils les attaquèrent à leurs tours. Jace se tenait près d'Alec,

\- Au fait il est où Magnus questionna Jace

\- Il attend pour faire une apparition d'enfer, il a toujours adoré faire une entrée spectaculaire ricana Alec

Il observa son frère avant de secouer la tête, il se jeta dans la bataille. Les huit étoiles attendaient le signal d'Alec, celui-ci avait les bras croisés en regardant la bataille. De loin Magnus observait la bataille avec ses sept chevaliers, il éclata de rire sadiquement avant de s'envoler pour atterrir près de son amant comme la première fois.

\- Tu es en retard chéri lança Alec en le regardant

\- Désolé, mais il y avait un avion qui a grillé le feu rouge alors je l'ai expédié en orbite nargua Magnus

Il sourit avant de l'embrasser chastement, le sorcier se tourna vers la bataille. Il retira son épée et le brandis sur le côté,

\- Bande de cloportes que vous êtes, JE VAIS TOUS VOUS MASSACRER. ALLEZ-Y ET PAS DE QUARTIER QUE TOUS SOIT DETRUIT cria Magnus avec une allure barbare

Les garçons sautèrent pour aller sur le front, ils commencèrent à massacrer tous les chasseurs obscurs qu'ils y avaient. L'hôte se tourna vers ses protectrices et hocha la tête, elles rejoignirent la bataille aussi. Vera vint vers le couple, Alec la serra dans ses bras en l'embrassant dans ses cheveux roses.

\- Tu es ma fille, ma sœur, mon amie confia Alec

\- Tu es mon père, mon frère, mon ami répondit Vera

\- Fais attention à toi conseilla Alec

Elle hocha la tête avant d'enlacer Magnus à son tour, elle s'envola pour rejoindre la bataille elle aussi. Le couple se regarda avec amour, le sorcier caressa la joue de son mari.

\- Quand tu auras sa tête, nous irons chercher les enfants promis Magnus

\- Tout ce que tu voudras mon roi sourit Alec

Deux chasseurs se faufilèrent derrière chacun d'eux, ils sautèrent sur eux quand ils se firent embrocher par les armes respectifs de chacun sans qu'ils ne se lâchent du regard. Ils retirèrent leurs épées du corps de leur victime, ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Magnus le relâcha avant de sauter pour aller sur le front, il atterrit devant certains sorciers.

\- Venez à moi que je vous montre ce que c'est que LA DESTRUCTIONS sourit Magnus sadiquement

Il fonça sur la troupe de chasseur et fit un carnage en les taillant en pièces, pendant ce temps Alec rejoignit sa fratrie qui se battait avec Jonathan. Jace évitait avec une facilité déconcertante Jonathan grâce à son entraînement,

\- Tu crois que tu vas réussir à me toucher, c'est là que tu fais erreur se moqua Jace

\- Tu seras qui est le vrai Jonathan répliqua Jonathan

Jace lui donna un coup dans le ventre avant de le faire reculer,

\- Mon nom est Jace Herondale pas Jonathan rectifia Jace

Ils se battirent quand le fils de Lilith réussi à toucher Jace qui le fit balança dans les airs avec ses pouvoirs démoniaques, le blond se retrouva dans les bras d'Alec.

\- Il faut vraiment que tu te concentres sur ce que les garçons t'ont dit je crois rappela Alec

\- Avant ou après que je me suis évanouis sous leurs coups ironisa Jace

Il rigola et laissa son frère se reposer, il prit son Katana sans le dégainer. Jonathan fit un rictus de haine en le regardant,

\- Quand j'aurais fini avec toi, j'amènerai ta tête pour ma mère déclara Jonathan

\- Viens mon joli, on va danser un tango se moqua Alec

Il sauta sur l'archer, celui-ci para son coup et disparut ce qui le déstabilisa. Il se fit projeter au sol après qu'Alec lui est donné une tape dans le dos, il se releva et se tourna vers le noiraud. Celui-ci avait un sourire malicieux avec son Katana sur son épaule dans un geste provocant,

\- Je croyais que tu voulais ma tête mais à ce que je vois, c'est ta tête que je vais couper rétorqua Alec

Il rugit avant de foncer sur lui, il disparut et apparut sur l'épée en équilibre. Il lui donna un coup de pied dans le menton ce qui lui décrocha la mâchoire, il atterrit avec souplesse.

\- Ta mère ne t'a jamais appris les bonnes manières, que suis-je bête elle est une pute alors les bonnes manières ça fait deux ricana Alec

\- Tu vas me le payer espèce d'enfoiré cria Jonathan

\- Viens me taxer se moqua Alec

Il continua d'attaquer Alec sans résultat, entre-temps le conseil des dragons vint se joindre à la bataille. Ignir et les autres dragons à part Grandine allèrent sur le front pour aider les autres chasseurs,

\- Que tous ceux qui sont blessés, viennent vers moi déclara Grandine

Beaucoup de personne blessés furent évacuées pour être soigné, des sorciers maîtrisant des sorts de soin vinrent l'aider pour remettre sur pied les blessés. Ignir et son fils brûlaient tous sur leur passage avec leur boule de feu, Gajeel et son père faisaient de même. La bataille prenait l'avantage du côté de Shadowhunter, Magnus disparut et apparut près de Sting et Wesslogia. Les deux dragons firent une explosion de lumière pour protéger leur souverain, celui-ci fit un sourire froid devant la protection de son chevalier.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le réveil d'Acnologia et le sacrifice de Vera. Bisous glacées.**


	43. Chapter 42

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **HekateWitch1: "Hachi qui voit les hommes en blanc avec un filet à papillon courir partout pour chercher Hekate et qui repart, elle sortit du placard " ça y est ils sont partis pour le moment, d'accord je laisse les cheveux d'Alec tranquille comme tu les aime comme ça XD**

 **Maia 0067: la balance se penchera encore plus dans ce chapitre**

 **Lavigne 126: Je te laisse voir si je mérite une autre scène ou pas XD**

 **Alec Barton: J'ai réaliser l'une de tes voeux au sujet d'Alec Badass XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quel Dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 42, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 42**_

Saturne gardait les triplés dans la chambre d'Alec avec Wendy, l'une comme l'autre ne pouvaient pas assister au combat par leurs promesses de veiller sur les enfants d'Alec et Magnus. Lane éternua ce qui le fit gémir doucement ce qui attendrit les filles, les jumeaux dormaient toujours. Wendy replaça doucement la couverture sur eux, l'autre dragonne fit bouger doucement la veilleuse. De l'autre côté Magnus faisait un carnage parmi les rangs de Jonathan, il laissa derrière lui des morceaux de chasseurs après les avoir découpés avec son épée. Il disparut et apparut près d'Izzy qui était en difficulté, il planta son épée dans le ventre d'un chasseur avant de le faire brûler avec ses pouvoirs. Il se tourna vers sa belle-sœur qui le remercia du regard, ils continuèrent le combat. Alec continua d'humilier Jonathan en esquivant ses coups tout t'en en donnant sans que celui-ci n'arrive à le toucher, il rugit de colère et de frustration et couru vers lui pour le massacrer. L'archer lui donna un coup de pied dans les côtes ce qui le fit reculer sur plusieurs mètres, il lui fit un sourire moqueur en sifflant d'un air agacé. Le fils de Valentin fut énervé alors que l'hôte fit un geste de venir vers lui avec un air moqueur, il fonça toujours sur lui. Il reçut un coup de genou dans le ventre avant de recevoir un coup de poing, il cracha du sang et de la salive. Alec le prit par ses bras et le fit tournoyer pour le jeter au loin, il se roula sur plusieurs mètres. Il se releva encore une fois avant de faire un pentagramme avec son sang,

\- Tu vas me le payer et tu pourras rien faire à part pleurer nargua Jonathan

Le pentagramme s'ouvrit sous une horde de démons, l'hôte se mit à bailler en le regardant.

\- Tu n'es juste qu'une distraction pour moi et heureusement que tu n'es qu'un connard décréta Alec en le regardant

Ils continuèrent à se battre, Vera vint les rejoindre plus tard et commença à soigner tout le monde.

\- Il faut qu'Alec en finisse avec lui déclara Jace en prenant l'épée de l'archange

Le noiraud repoussa son adversaire d'un coup de poing, il avait entendu les paroles de Jace.

\- Ne t'en fais pas je vais juste le torturer avant de le tuer décréta Alec

\- Fais ce que tu as envie de faire, mais il doit être exterminé avec la lame de l'archange Raziel expliqua Jace

Clary réalisa la situation et serra l'épée dans ses mains, ses mains commencèrent à saigner en voyant son frère entrain de combattre Alec. Vera vint la soutenir en mettant une main sur son épaule,

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute tout ce qu'il arrive à Jonathan, si tu as quelqu'un à détesté c'est Valentin. Jonathan était quelqu'un de doux qu'il a transformé en monstre rassura Vera

Elle la regarda avant de hocher la tête, pendant ce temps Magnus regardait le ciel plein de fumé et rouge avec le feu qu'avaient provoqué Ignir et Natsu. Il brandit son épée derrière pour empaler un chasseur qui s'était faufilé derrière lui sans bouger de sa position, il le retira avant de marcher tranquillement en laissant le cadavre sur place. Maryse se battait avec un chasseur d'obscur quand une épée passa près d'elle pour transpercer la tête de son adversaire, elle se tourna vers Magnus qui la regardait avec un sourire goguenard.

\- Ne me remercie pas car je faisais que passer nargua Magnus en allant ramasser son épée

\- Tu sais où sont mes enfants questionna Maryse

\- Je crois qu'ils sont partis à la recherche de Jonathan, enfin ne me demande pas d'intervenir pour eux car j'ai promis à ton fils de ne pas interférer dans ses affaires déclara Magnus en retirant le sang sur son épée

Elle allait parler quand Luxus arriva près de lui, il s'inclina devant lui.

\- Majesté, tous attendent votre signal prévint Luxus

\- Je vois, envoyez le signal pour que vos puissances soient libérées ordonna Magnus

\- Bien répondit Luxus en se relevant

Il envoya une boule d'éclair dans le ciel, tous les gardiens virent la boule éclaté dans le ciel. Tous libérèrent leurs puissances dévastatrices ce qui renversa encore une fois l'avantage sur eux, Alec vit la boule de feu aussi dans le ciel.

\- On dirait que ta petite armée va se faire défoncer par tous ria Alec

\- C'est que nous allons voir, je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot cracha Jonathan

\- Tiens c'est ce qu'à dit ton père avant de mourir de la main de Magnus se moqua Alec

Il rugit de colère et lança un duel à l'épée avec lui, l'archer le para toutes ses attaques sans dégainer son épée. Il le repoussa violemment avant de donner un coup de coude en arrière quand un démon se faufila derrière lui, il se tourna vers son parabataï et la rousse ainsi que Vera qui était près d'eux.

\- Eh JACE, TU NE PEUX PAS T'OCCUPER D'EUX PARCE QUE JE SUIS DEJA OCCUPE AVEC L'AUTRE ABRUTIE ALORS ESSAYE DE LES RETENIR CAR JE NE POURRAI PAS TOUT FAIRE MOI-MEME hurla Alec

Le blond haussa les bras pour lui faire comprendre qu'il faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour se débarrasser des démons mais ils arrivent par quantités sur le pentagramme, Clary se débarrassa d'un démon et entama un autre combat avec un autre démon. Elle ne vit pas un démon se faufiler derrière elle,

\- CLARY ATTENTION cria Jace en se débattant avec son adversaire

Le temps qu'elle réagisse pour se retourner, elle se prit un coup assez violent qui la fit rouler sur quelques mètres. Elle était sonnée par le coup, Vera brûla son ennemie pour aller sauver la rousse.

\- DEATH SCREAM s'écria une voix

Une boule d'énergie mauve vint brûler le démon qui était sur le point d'attaquer Clary de nouveau, ils tournèrent la tête pour voir Pluton et Jupiter présente.

\- On dirait que nous arrivons à point nommé sourit Jupiter en l'aidant à se relever

\- On dirait que oui sourit Clary en se reprenant ses esprits

Vera vint près d'eux et soigna les blessures de Clary sur sa tête,

\- Est-ce que ça va aller maintenant demanda Vera inquiète

\- Je peux encore combattre sourit Clary

\- Ça c'est mon élève sourit Pluton de fierté

\- Où sont les autres questionna Vera ne voyant pas les autres dragonnes avec elles

\- Nous nous sommes déployés partout pour aider ce qu'ils sont en difficultés expliqua Jupiter

Izzy avait des difficultés en essayant de repousser son adversaire qui était sur elle pour la tuer, elle entendit un sifflement provenir derrière elle. Elle leva la tête pour voir Cobra qui avait un sourire vicieux sur les lèvres, il se prépara en recouvrant ses mains d'une boule de feu rouge pourpre. Elle hocha la tête et poussa avec ses pieds le chasseur à la hauteur du dragon,

\- Goûte-moi ça ricana Cobra en lançant sa boule de feu vers lui

Le chasseur se prit de plein fouet avant de se faire retenir par un arbre avant de tomber mort en crachant du sang, le dragon aida la jeune femme à se relever.

\- Ça va questionna Cobra

\- C'est rare de te voir gentil taquina Isabelle

\- Méfies-toi de moi jeune fille, tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable susurra Cobra

Elle ria devant ses propos en sachant qu'il plaisantait, il souri discrètement. La première fois que Cobra avait sourit sincèrement devant eux c'est quand sa femme était venu le voir sur le terrain d'entraînement, tous avaient vu une autre personnalité du dragon de poison.

\- Je vais rejoindre Alec et les autres, tu m'accompagnes proposa Isabelle

\- Vas-y, Pluton et Jupiter sont déjà là-bas. A ce qui paraît tête de nœud a invoqué des démons pour se débarrasser d'eux raconta Cobra

\- Je vois alors j'y vais signala Isabelle

\- Fais attention à toi et en profite de dire à mon cher blondinet que s'il ne veut pas se retrouver dans une fosse à poison, il a intérêt de survivre lâcha Cobra

\- Je le dirai ria Izzy

Elle alla rejoindre ses frères et Clary, quand elle arriva surplace et vit plusieurs démons entourés Jace. Elle déroula son fouet pour l'aider et sauta pour être derrière son dos,

\- Merci Izzy remercia Jace

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, au fait j'ai un message de Cobra, il a dit que tu à intérêt de rester vivant si tu ne veux pas te retrouver dans une fosse à poison raconta Isabelle

\- Putain même sur le champ de bataille, il cherche à me menacer râla Jace

Elle ria alors que les démons les encerclaient, Alec donna des ondes de choc vers Jonathan qui les évitait difficilement. Il atterrit en souplesse pour foncer sur lui, il donna un coup de pied retourné dans sa mâchoire. Il cracha du sang avant de reculer sur plusieurs mètres, l'hôte fit craquer ses poings et son cou.

\- Dis donc tu es très moyen au niveau combat, ton enfoiré de père à oublier de te doter des performances en combat se moqua Alec

\- TAIS-TOI hurla Jonathan en libérant une aura maléfique

Il sauta sur Alec pour en finir avec lui avec une épée, ils entamèrent un duel d'épée. Ignir venait de briser le cou d'un chasseur avant de ressentir un étrange pressentiment, il jeta un coup d'œil vers les plaines en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Un problème papa questionna Natsu

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment de ce qui va se suivre mon fils, et c'est rare que je me trompe déclara Ignir

\- Tu crois qu'il va arriver quelque chose à nos majestés conclu Natsu

\- Je ne sais pas mais je n'aime pas ça du tout, va voir tout le monde s'ils ont fini ensuite allez prêter main-forte à Alec et Magnus ordonna Ignir

\- Bien papa répondit Natsu

Il s'envola dans les airs pour rassembler tout le monde, Magnus regarda les plaines lui aussi. Natsu vint le voir et lui parla de l'ordre de son père, il hocha la tête avant de lui dire de rejoindre son mari sur les plaines. Maryse venait de se débarrasser de ses ennemies quand Metalicana vint se poser près d'elle,

\- Les enfants sont partis sur le front pendant qu'on va terminer de tuer les survivants expliqua Metalicana

\- Entendues, de toute façon Luke et Raphaël avec les sorciers ainsi que les fées ont presque terminé aussi décréta Maryse

\- Bien je vais ramener les blessés vers Grandine pour qu'elle les soigne, je te retrouve sur la plaine signala Metalicana

Elle hocha la tête et regarda le dragon s'envoler dans les airs, elle rejoignit son mari qui venait de terminer son combat. Elle informa de la décision,

\- J'espère que tout va bien car la dernière fois Jace fut tué et ressuscité s'inquiéta Maryse

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ils se sont bien entraîné chez les dragons quand même rassura Robert

\- Très bien, allons les rejoindre sourit Maryse

Les deux s'en allèrent sur les collines, pendant ce temps Magnus arriva sur le lieu et fit exploser les démons présents sur la plaine. Il détruisit le pentagramme avec sa boule de feu, Jace et Isabelle s'effondrèrent de fatigue avec Clary. Vera s'approcha d'eux pour les soigner,

\- Tu est épuisé toutes tes forces dans la bataille, alors économise tes forces pour tout à l'heure déclara Jace en refusant qu'elle le soigne

\- Jace a raison, il ne faut pas que tu t'épuises trop renchéri Izzy

\- D'accord sourit Vera

Pluton et Jupiter vinrent près d'eux avant de se faire rejoindre sur place, ils regardèrent le combat d'Alec et de Jonathan. Le noiraud repoussa le traître,

\- CLARY, L'EPEE DE MICHEL cria Alec

Elle le prit et le lança dans les airs, il rangea son Katana pour attraper l'épée de Michel. Il empala Jonathan avec l'épée, celui-ci cracha du sang. Clary serra les poings en regardant la mort de son frère, au même moment Lilith ressentit la mort de son fils.

\- NON cria Lilith en faisant exploser son pouvoir

Jonathan agrippa le débardeur d'Alec, celui-ci vit ses yeux devenir vert comme ceux de Clary.

\- Je suis désolé pour tout ce que je vous ai fait s'excusa Jonathan

\- Tu es innocent dans cette histoire car le seul à blâmer c'est Valentin, je te promets que tu auras une belle cérémonie malgré ta traîtrise promit Alec

\- Merci souffla Jonathan en tombant dans ses bras

Il retira l'épée de son corps et le reposa parterre, il se tourna vers tous avec un sourire en coin.

\- La guerre est terminée sourit Alec

Magnus vint le rejoindre en l'embrassant, ils marchèrent vers la fratrie et Clary qui était sur place. La rousse se jeta dans les bras d'Alec et pleura en éclatant en sanglots, il l'embrassa dans les cheveux en lui murmurant les derniers mots de son frère.

\- Bon maintenant on rentre et avertis ses vieux croûtons que la guerre est terminée sourit Magnus

\- J'ai hâte de voir les enfants se réjouit Alec

\- Moi aussi j'ai hâte de voir mes anges gloussa Magnus en le prenant par la hanche

Tout le monde vint les rejoindre pour les féliciter, Jocelyn regarda le corps de Jonathan de loin avant de s'écrouler dans les bras de Luke. Celui-ci prit dans ses bras et la consola, Jia déclara la guerre terminée. Ils étaient sur le point de partir, la terre se mit à trembler violemment. Ils se retournèrent vers le corps de Jonathan qui dégageait un vent violent, son corps se mit à flotter avant qu'une ombre noire vint prendre possession de lui. Des ailes de dragons noirs sortirent derrière son dos, des griffes se mirent à pousser. Ses cheveux blonds platine se colorèrent en bleu et poussèrent jusqu'au milieu de son dos, il se mit debout en dévoilant des yeux bleus glaciaux. Magnus et Alec furent choqués devant l'apparition en même temps que les dragons, il avait un sourire froid devant ses lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe questionna Jace en voyant la nouvelle apparence de Jonathan

\- C'est Acnologia révéla Neptune

\- QUOI s'écrièrent tout le monde

Le couple s'avança vers lui, le dragon noir pencha la tête en les regardant.

\- Quel plaisir de vous retrouver tous les deux sourit Acnologia

\- Le plaisir est non partagé, Acnologia cracha Alec dont les yeux prenaient ceux de Tiamat

\- Oh ma reine, tu m'as manquée. Comme à chaque réincarnation tu devras choisir entre Apsû et moi sourit Acnologia

\- COMMENT OSES-TU grinça Apsû

\- N'oublies pas que la moitié de son cœur m'a toujours appartenu n'est-ce pas Tiamat susurra Acnologia en faisant luire ses yeux

Tous entendirent la conversation,

\- De quoi est-ce qui parle que le cœur de Tiamat lui appartenait demanda Maryse

\- Acnologia et Apsû sont frère révéla Metalicana

\- Hein frère répéta Izzy

\- C'est exact, Apsû est le dragon destructeur alors que Acnologia est le dragon noir du mal. Ils avaient ensemble détruit de nombreux univers avant que le créateur les stoppe en créant notre reine Tiamat. Les deux frères sont tombés amoureux d'elle, elle s'est battu contre eux et seul Apsû réussit à conquérir son cœur ce qui n'a pas plus à Acnologia. Après des manigances de sa part la moitié de son cœur fut à lui, elle n'avait jamais réussi à choisir entre les deux. Depuis des millénaires Acnologia recommence ses manigances avec eux raconta Makarof

\- Oh non Alec s'inquiéta Jace

Vera regarda le couple et le dragon noir de loin, Acnologia arborait un regard déshabilleur sur Alec.

\- J'avoue que ton hôte est à mon goût Tiamat susurra le dragon noir

\- Comment as-tu réussi à te réincarner dans ce corps questionna Magnus

\- Ce corps n'était plus qu'une coquille vide que j'ai pris d'ailleurs je te remercie pour ça mon amour sourit Acnologia

\- Ne lui parle pas comme ça cracha Magnus en dégainant son épée

Il fonça sur lui et l'attaqua mais il para avec sa propre épée, le choc de leur épée firent une onde de choc assez violente. Ils reculèrent rapidement en se faisant face alors qu'Alec se retrouva au milieu,

\- Soyons honnête mon frère, nous ne réussirons jamais à nous battre alors qu'en penses-tu de laisser notre chère amour choisir qu'en penses-tu Tiamat susurra Acnologia

\- Laisse mon mari tranquille gronda Magnus

Il le regarda en faisant luire de nouveau son regard, Alec se sentit vidé de son esprit et de même pour Tiamat. Aucun des deux n'eurent le contrôle de leurs esprits, il sourit vicieusement avant de tendre la main.

\- Viens mon amour susurra Acnologia

\- Oui, je viens avec toi. C'est toi que j'aime de tout mon cœur répondit Alec envoûté

Les autres furent choqués avant que Jace cours vers son parabataï pour le défendre, le dragon fit un mouvement de main ce qui les rejeta au loin. L'archer s'approcha de lui sous les cris de Magnus,

\- Nous devons faire quelques choses cria Magnus

\- Ils sont envoûtés, on ne peut rien faire malgré nos cris gronda Apsû

Le noiraud était sur le point de prendre la main du dragon, quand une boule de feu vint les interrompre. Ils tournèrent la tête vers Vera, Acnologia grinça les dents en la regardant après s'être éloigné d'Alec.

\- VERA cria Natsu

Elle se plaça vers son maître, elle lui prit son visage.

\- Tu es mon père, mon frère, mon ami, Alec reviens-moi ne me laisse pas seule sanglota Vera

Ses larmes touchèrent sa peau ce qui le fit se réveiller de son envoûtement, il cligna des yeux en la regardant pleurer ce qui était la première fois.

\- Vera souffla Alec

\- Idiot ria Vera en pleurant

Il la prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant dans ses cheveux, Magnus soupira de soulagement en regardant la scène. Il se tourna vers son frère,

\- Ton enchantement n'a pas réussi cette fois-ci maintenant son cœur est totalement mien sourit Magnus

\- Tout ça à cause de cette petite garce fulmina Acnologia

Il fit une grosse boule de feu noire et l'envoya sur Alec et Vera,

\- ATTENTION cria Magnus

Ils virent la boule de feu, la dragonne poussa Alec sur le côté en prenant de plein fouet la boule de feu.

\- VERA cria Alec

Il y eu une explosion avant de trouver un trou dans laquelle était Vera, Alec courra vers elle. Ignir et Natsu avec Grandine coururent vers eux, la dragonne commença ses soins sur les blessures graves de la dragonne. Le noiraud recula en ayant le sang de Vera sur lui,

\- Non, pas toi Vera, s'il te plait ne me dis pas que tu es partie s'il te plait réponds-moi. Tu es ma fille, ma sœur, mon amie sanglota Alec en prenant le corps de Vera dans ses bras

\- Alec souffla Grandine en essayant de la soigner

Il pleura en serrant les dents, il se rappela tous les souvenirs de Vera avec lui depuis son enfance.

\- VERA cria Alec

Le collier de Vera explosa ce qui fit exploser une boule de lumière autour d'Alec, la terre trembla violemment avec un nuage de poussière. Grandine et les deux autres dragons se firent balayer par la boule de lumière, la lumière prit forme d'une dragonne blanche qui rugit très fort. Tous cachèrent leurs yeux sous la lumière,

\- Que se passe-t-il demanda Jia en essayant de voir

La dragonne de lumière s'envola pour faire un tour avant de tomber en pic sur l'endroit où était Alec, la lumière s'estompa peu à peu. Tous virent la nouvelle transformation d'Alec, celui-ci avait des ailes de dragons blanches. Ses cheveux étaient violines et flottaient dans son dos mais ce qui les frappa le plus c'était ses yeux qui étaient verts pâles avec des iris comme les reptiles, il pleurait et les larmes flottaient dans l'aura de lumière qui l'entourait. Il portait Vera dans ses bras,

\- Jamais je ne te pardonnerai, jamais de toutes mes futures réincarnations tu n'auras jamais plus main prise sur moi promit Alec avec deux voix différentes

Magnus regarda la nouvelle apparence d'Alec, il sourit en le regardant. Il ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir,

\- C'est ton combat ma reine, je ne vais pas intervenir déclara Magnus

Alec ne le regardait pas du tout, il resserra ses mains sur le corps de Vera. Il la regarda doucement et écarquilla les yeux, les blessures de Vera se guérissaient à vue d'œil. Elle ouvrit les yeux doucement en regardant son maître,

\- Alec souffla Vera

Il disparut avec elle avant de réapparaître devant sa famille, il déposa la dragonne parterre avant de réapparaître devant Acnologia.

\- Eh bien ça c'est une surprise sourit Acnologia

L'hôte regarda le dragon noir sans émotion, il prit son Katana avant de le dégainer. Il le retira lentement de son fourreau, la lame était faite de cristal blanc.

\- C'est la première fois que je vois Alec dégainer son Katana réalisa Jace

Vera regarda son maître de loin, elle fouilla dans sa poche avant de prendre le cristal qui s'était brisé

\- Le sceau s'est brisée déclara Vera

\- Quel sceau demanda Maryse

\- Lors des premiers entraînements d'Alec de sa maîtrise des pouvoirs de son altesse, il perdait beaucoup le contrôle de lui-même. Après maintes tentatives, nous avons scellé sa puissance en usant du cristal expliqua Ignir

\- Je croyais que le cristal servait à contenir sa puissance conclue Clary

\- C'est exact, il servait à ça aussi confirma Skydraum

Le noiraud bougea légèrement ses jambes quand une onde de choc se projeta sur Acnologia qui s'envola dans le ciel, il se redressa et regarda en bas. Le noiraud leva la tête pour le regarder sans émotions, ses ailes s'ouvrirent en grand. Il fléchit légèrement les jambes avant de s'envoler, il attaqua férocement le dragon noir. Celui-ci eut du mal à se défaire de ses attaques, il esquiva son attaque avant de lancer une boule de feu noire sur lui. Alec coupa la boule de feu en deux avec son Katana, les deux boules explosèrent ce qui créa une explosion. Les chevaliers et les huit firent une barrière avec leurs pouvoirs pour protéger tout le monde, Acnologia sourit vainqueur avant de serrer les dents devant l'ombre d'Alec. Celui-ci avait les vêtements en lambeaux, il retira son débardeur qui tenait à qu'un fil et son bas de masque. Sur son torse avaient des marques violines en forme de flammes, la moitié recouvrait son cou. Il écarquilla les yeux en libérant une puissance fulgurante, des vents violents sortirent de son corps en repoussant le dragon noir.

\- Tu crois m'impressionner avec ça se moqua Acnologia

Il ne répondit pas et disparut, le temps qu'il le cherche des yeux il reçut un coup de poing dans le ventre ce qui choqua tout le monde à part Magnus. Le dragon cracha du sang et de la salive, il joignit ses mains avant de lui donner un coup dans le dos ce qui le fit tomber dans le sol ce qui causa un cratère. Il regarda le cratère sans émotions, le dragon noir se releva avant de cracher du sang sur le côté et il s'envola rapidement. Ils entamèrent un combat brutal qui résonna dans tout Idris, les coups d'Acnologia glissaient sur la peau d'Alec comme une goutte d'eau sur une feuille de songe. Leurs combats provoquaient des ondes de choc,

\- Par l'ange tout-puissant, ils sont tellement rapides que j'arrive à peine à suivre le combat décréta Clary

\- Il n'y a pas que toi en plus ils font preuve de tellement de violence que je me demande si Alec ressent encore de la douleur pensa Isabelle

\- C'est une partie de jeu pour lui, ce combat n'est rien que pour s'amuser ricana Metalicana sadiquement

Elles frémirent devant les paroles du dragon d'acier, le noiraud bloqua l'épée du dragon avec la sienne. Il le regarda avant de plisser les yeux, une partie de l'épaule du dragon explosa en tas de chair. Il recula en tenant son épaule,

\- Tu auras pu avoir le monde à tes pieds en me choisissant mais tu as préféré mon frère à moi cracha Acnologia

Il ne répondit rien, il prit une grande respiration avant de cracher un jet de lumière. Le dragon se prit de plein fouet l'attaque en essayant de le parer et se fit entraîner au loin. Une explosion se créa en détruisant une montagne,

\- Est-ce que c'est finis questionna Simon

\- J'en sais rien répondit Jace en regardant le ciel

Vera regarda le ciel après que Natsu l'ai aider à se relever,

\- Est-ce que tout va bien Vera s'inquiéta Natsu

\- Tout va bien, Alec a réussi à soigner toutes mes blessures sourit Vera

\- Tu nous as fait peur tu sais souffla Natsu

Elle hocha la tête avant de voir un point noir se diriger à grande vitesse vers eux, Acnologia regardait l'archer avec haine.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le vrai pouvoir de Tiamat et la paix mérité. Bisous glacées.**


	44. Chapter 43

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **HekateWitch1: Je n'ai pas fini "imitation de Jackie chan" il ya encore de la baston, de la baston et encore de la baston XD**

 **Maia 0067: Bien plus que sa fête XD**

 **Piiya69: Ravie que les combats te plaisent, il y a encore dans ce chapitre**

 **Lavigne 126: D'accord pour ton idée et l'autre idée demain et j'espère que tu l'appréciera et évite de faire une rechaufement climatique demain XD**

 **Alec Barton: Alec badass ça continue dans ce chapitre encore plus que le précédent en plus la mort d'Acnologia XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 43, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 43**_

Le combat entre Alec et Acnologia faisait rage, le sol tremblait sous leurs coups puissants. Les filles et les garçons maintenaient difficilement la barrière, tout le monde obscurs regardaient le combat sans rien faire. Maryse était inquiète pour son fils tout comme Isabelle, Jace avait sa main sur sa rune de parabataï en regardant le ciel inquiet. Magnus avait les bras croisés sans expression tout en regardant le ciel, depuis que le combat avait commencé il n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre ce qui inquiétait Clary et Izzy connaissant le caractère du sorcier concernant Alec. Celui-ci venait de recevoir un coup de poing dans le visage, il ne bougea pas avant de regarder le dragon noir qui grinça les dents. Il recula loin de lui, le noiraud essuya le sang qui coulait sur son menton. Pour la première fois depuis sa transformation il fit un sourire, son sourire était mauvais presque sardonique. Il écarquilla les yeux en projetant une valve d'énergie sur son adversaire, celui-ci se défendit avant de l'attaquer de nouveau. Il esquiva avec une facilité déconcertante, il le repoussa brutalement et le fit atterrir sur le sol. Le dragon était blessé partout avec des blessures assez graves, l'archer se posa doucement au sol. Le sol se mit à se fissurer sous ses pas, il pencha la tête sur le côté ayant toujours son sourire sadique sur les lèvres. Le frère d'Apsû donna un coup de poing pour déséquilibrer Alec, il fit exploser son pouvoir maléfique dans tous les alentours. L'hôte regarda la scène sans rien faire, il tenait son Katana en main. Le dragon cria de frustration avant de revenir à la charge pour tenter de vaincre Alec,

\- Le combat est terminé déclara Magnus

\- Tu veux dire qu'Alec a gagné alors qu'Acnologia est encore en vie conclu Clary

\- En essayant de jouer le manipulateur, il à provoqué la colère d'Alec et celle de Tiamat surtout après avoir blessé Vera expliqua Magnus

\- Mais si Alec le tue, il va recommencer son cycle de réincarnations déduit Jace

\- A moins qu'ils ne se débarrassent de son âme à tous jamais pensa Magnus

Les parents d'Alec ayant entendu la conversation eurent peur pour leur fils aîné, celui-ci blessa son ennemi de partout. Il donna un coup dans la nuque du dragon qui tomba parterre, il planta son Katana dans la main d'Acnologia. Celui-ci hurla de douleur, il essaya de se dégager avant de se servir de ses ailes pour s'envoler après avoir arraché sa main. Il tenait son moignon dans ses mains, il serra sa mâchoire tellement qu'il avait peur d'Alec qui s'était transformé après qu'il est envoyé la boule de feu sur la jeune dragonne. Il fit un sourire charmeur à l'archer,

\- Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on oublie l'incident ma reine proposa Acnologia

Il lui lança un regard plus que mauvais, le sol trembla devant la fureur d'Alec. Il serra son poing et son Katana jusqu'à en saigner, des gouttes de son sang tombèrent sur le sol. Il ferma les yeux en se souvenant du corps sans vie de Vera,

\- Comment oses-tu me dire ça après avoir blessé l'une des personnes les plus importantes de ma vie ? JE VAIS TE FAIRE PAYER POUR CA hurla Alec en faisant exploser son énergie

Acnologia fut balayé par son énergie, les gardiens maintenaient difficilement la barrière. Le dragon se jeta de nouveau vers le noiraud, leur combat repris avec plus de violence. Chacune des gardiennes tombèrent sur le sol épuisée à maintenir la barrière, les garçons le stabilisaient comme ils le pouvaient. Beaucoup d'onde de choc se projetaient vers eux, à Aragon Saturne était entrain de bercer Lane doucement dans ses bras. Wendy était entrain de changer les couches d'Andrew,

\- Tu crois que la guerre est terminée questionna Wendy

\- Je n'en sais rien Wendy mais j'ai l'impression que ce sera l'heure pour moi de partir lâcha Saturne en levant la tête vers elle

\- Tu veux dire que tu as ressenti la puissance maléfique d'Acnologia compris Wendy

Elle hocha la tête avant de regarder son glaive poser sur le mur, celui-ci vibrait beaucoup et Saturne leva le bras pour le calmer.

\- Il est attiré par les autres depuis un moment révéla Saturne

\- Tu veux dire qu'Alec est entrain de se battre contre Acnologia et qu'il aura besoin de ça demanda Wendy

\- Oui, c'est pour ça que j'attends l'appel de tout le monde pour nous rassembler expliqua Saturne

Elle hocha la tête et remit Andrew dans le berceau avant de passer à Sora, elle souffla en lançant une prière pour que le combat se passe normalement. Alec se laissa tomber alors que son adversaire le suivait, il lui donna un coup de poing avant de voir un reflet de son corps. Il tourna la tête en serrant la mâchoire et vit l'hôte à côté de lui, il se redressa sur le sol.

\- Tu es devenu plus rapide depuis ta transformation complimenta Acnologia

Il ne lui répondit pas ayant son regard sans émotions, le dragon noir explosa de rire avant de pointer son épée vers lui.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? A chaque réincarnation tu choisissais mon jeune frère, je veux comprendre Tiamat. Je t'aimais certes je ne t'ai jamais battu mais je t'aime plus que lui, alors réponds-moi pourquoi lui demanda Acnologia

Magnus regarda son mari, il reprit l'apparence d'Apsû en attendant la réponse de son mari. Alec ferma les yeux et les ouvrit en regardant Magnus dans les yeux, son regard s'adoucit légèrement.

\- Car il m'a battu sur tous les points, Apsû m'a battu dans un duel mais aussi il a détruit le mur qui encerclait mon cœur, il m'a obligé à me mettre à nu sur mes sentiments. Il a su toucher cette part de moi que je cachais à tous, même aujourd'hui il continue à toucher cette part de moi. Dans son regard mes sentiments sont mis à nu, son amour a su me reconquérir à chaque réincarnation. Ezra, Yuri, Sven, Elif, Magnus qu'importe son nom de ses réincarnations, je suis toujours amoureuse de lui. Je ne cesserai jamais de l'aimer confessa Alec en regardant Acnologia

Il serra les poings devant les mots d'amour de Tiamat à travers Alec envers Magnus et Apsû,

\- JAMAIS JE NE TE LAISSERAI A MON FRERE MÊME SI TU DOIS MOURIR cria Acnologia en faisant exploser son énergie noire

Alec fit de même et ouvrit ses ailes en grand, la terre trembla sous leurs énergies. Les armes d'Uranus et des trois commencèrent à résonner ensemble, Isabelle et Clary remarquèrent la résonance des armes.

\- Uranus vos armes, elles résonnent, remarqua Clary

\- Nous le savons, ce sera bientôt l'heure pour nous d'aider Alec dans l'ultime bataille déclara Uranus en regardant les autres dragonnes

Elles hochèrent la tête en regardant le combat, Alec donna un coup de poing à Acnologia dans le ventre et celui-ci cracha du sang avant de lui rendre la pareille. Il prit la tête de l'archer et lui donna un coup de genou dans le visage ce qui le fit saigner du nez, il recula et remit son nez en place avant de se lancer dans la bataille à nouveau. Ils reculèrent un moment, les blessures d'Alec étaient entrain de guérir à vue d'œil contrairement à ceux d'Acnologia. Il serra son Katana avant de s'élancer de nouveau, il entra en choc avec celui de son adversaire. Celui-ci en profita pour lui cracher une boule de feu noire, il se fit repousser violemment avant de se redresser grâce à ses ailes. Il cracha une boule de feu à son tour, le dragon noir repoussa son attaque et continua de l'attaquer. Ils firent de nouveau un duel d'épée qui résonna dans tout Idris de nouveau, le sol se désintégrait sous leurs énergies puissantes. Les chevaliers eurent du mal à garder la barrière de protection, Magnus apparut devant eux.

\- Majesté interpella Cobra

\- Je vais maintenir la barrière en attendant que vous vous reposez déclara Magnus

Il dégagea une puissance qui protégea tout le monde, Natsu soutenait toujours sa sœur qui regardait le combat. Saturne avait les yeux fermés avant de les ouvrir de nouveau, elle se leva et prit son glaive en main. Wendy comprit que c'était l'heure pour la gardienne de partir,

\- Wendy, prends soin d'eux demanda Saturne

\- Compte sur moi et toi fais à attention conseilla Wendy

Elle hocha la tête en souriant, elle sortit par la fenêtre en se changeant en dragon. Le dragon noir donna un coup violent au noiraud qui atterrit au sol, un cratère se forma à son atterrissage. Les armes des filles résonnaient de plus en plus forts, elles eurent du mal à se maintenir. Acnologia sourit et vola plus haut avant de prendre une grande respiration pour cracher une boule de feu noire gigantesque, tous virent avec effroi l'attaque.

\- Il ne pourrait pas l'esquiver s'exclama Isabelle en voulant aller sauver son frère

\- ALEC hurla Jace inquiet

\- Magnus fait quelque chose supplia Maryse dans les bras de Robert

Le sorcier ne bougea pas d'un iota en continuant de tenir la barrière de protection, Alec se releva du cratère en regardant la boule de feu se diriger vers lui. Il croisa les bras avant de sauter pour donner un coup de pied fulgurant dans la boule de feu, la boule de feu se fit propulser dans le ciel. Il se retourna vers le dragon noir qui serra les dents de colère avant de l'esquiver, la boule de feu explosa en millions de feu d'artifices. Une des boules fonça sur Alec, une explosion souffla le coin ce qui inquiéta toute sa famille.

\- ALEC hurla Izzy retenu par Simon

\- Il est vivant rassura Jace en sentant toujours son parabataï

\- Hein mais…s'étonna Izzy en regardant le nuage de poussière

Saturne se tenait devant Alec avec son glaive en main, les dragonnes se regardèrent et allèrent la rejoindre.

\- C'est l'heure en attendant qu'elles se concentrent, nous allons faire diversion tous avec moi déclara Magnus en ouvrant ses ailes

\- Entendues votre majesté répondirent les garçons

Ils s'envolèrent pour aller affronter Acnologia qui s'était transformé en dragon, tous ne comprirent pas la situation. Les filles joignirent leurs mains ensemble en formant un rond avec Alec au centre, elles s'inclinèrent devant lui sans lâcher leurs mains.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elles font questionna Robert

\- Elles sont entrain de faire apparaître les vrais pouvoirs de son altesse sourit Ignir

Ils tournèrent la tête, les filles concentrèrent chacune leurs pouvoirs qui alla dans le corps d'Alec. Celui-ci avait les yeux fermes, les filles se transformèrent en dragonnes chacune à leurs tours. Une aura lumineuse vint envelopper Alec qui s'envola doucement, son apparence se changeait pour se transformer totalement en Tiamat. Alec et Tiamat se retrouvaient dans un espace-temps dans leurs esprits et se tenaient la main, l'aura lumineuse se matérialisa en dragon. Le dragon rugit en ouvrant ses ailes en grand, Acnologia se battait contre son frère et ses chevaliers avant de les repousser violemment. Ils atterrirent blessé déjà épuiser par leur précédent combat et la protection de tout le monde, Magnus vit la lumière derrière lui.

\- C'est finis pour toi déclara Magnus en affrontant son frère

\- Dégage de mon chemin Apsû cracha Acnologia

Il donna un coup d'épée à son frère avant qu'il tombe violemment avant d'être secouru par Jace pour qu'il ne se fasse pas mal en atterrissant, il se tourna vers le dragon lumineux.

\- NON, JE NE TOLERAI PAS CA cria Acnologia en préparant une boule de feu plus gros que la précédente

Le dragon se brisa pour montrer Alec avec des ailes de dragon lumineux, il tenait un sceptre dans sa main à la place de son Katana. Il était nu, Tiamat se tenait au-dessus de lui nu elle aussi. Elle posa ses mains sur le sceptre en enveloppant l'archer, ils brandirent le sceptre au-dessus d'eux en ouvrant leurs ailes. Tous virent la scène avec émerveillement,

\- Alec est devenu un ange souffla Isabelle

Jace regarda la scène avec Magnus en le soutenant, Acnologia riait diaboliquement avant de lancer sa boule de feu.

\- DOMMAGE QUE TU AIS CHOISIT MON FRERE, TANT PIS POUR TOI ALORS DISPARAIS AVEC CETTE PLANETE hurla Acnologia

Le sceptre s'illumina d'une lumière, la lumière se forma pour former une boule lumineuse semblable au soleil. Le ciel s'éclaira devant la lumière en chassant la noirceur qu'avait amenée Acnologia, tous regardèrent la lumière d'Alec.

\- Cette lumière est douce et chaleureuse et si bienveillante déclara Vera à côté de Natsu

\- C'est le vrai de pouvoir de Tiamat, elle est la mère de toutes choses avoua Grandine

A Aragon Wendy berçaient les enfants, elle remarqua que les enfants levaient les mains en souriant. Elle comprit ayant ressenti le pouvoir de Tiamat, la boule de feu d'Acnologia s'approcha de celle de l'hôte et se fit annihilée.

\- NON refusa Acnologia

Alec qui avait gardé ses yeux fermés durant le processus les ouvrit lentement,

\- Alec maintenant souffla Tiamat

Il lança la boule de lumière sur Acnologia, la boule de feu se dirigea vers lui ce qui le fit paniquer.

\- NON TU NE M'AURAS PAS cria Acnologia en repoussant la boule de lumière

Ils firent une démonstration de force en repoussant la boule vers l'un et l'autre, l'archer ne relâcha en rien son énergie pour le pousser vers le dragon. Tous virent la difficulté d'Alec dans la bataille,

\- Alec ne pourra pas tenir longtemps constata Jia

Vera qui était près de son frère, elle se releva et se transforma en dragon pour s'envoler vers Alec. Elle se mit à aider son frère pour pousser la boule vers son ennemie,

\- VERA appela Alec la voix mélangée avec celle de Tiamat

Les dragonnes voyant le courage de Vera allèrent les rejoindre elles aussi, elles l'aidèrent en usant de leurs pouvoirs.

\- URANUS, MARS, NEPTUNE, JUPITER, SATURNE, PLUTON, VENUS, MERCURE interpella Alec

Magnus se redressa et ferma les yeux pour remettre son armure, il sortit ses ailes et s'envola dans les airs. Il enlaça son amant par-derrière en joignant ses mains sur le sceptre,

\- MAGNUS, APSÛ interpella Alec en les voyant tous les deux

Apsû apparut à côté de Tiamat en l'enlaçant comme Magnus faisait avec Alec, les chevaliers se relevèrent et les rejoignirent. Le conseil des dragons se transforma et firent grimper tout le monde sur leurs dos et s'envolèrent, ils repoussèrent la boule de lumière par leurs forces.

\- VOUS CROYEZ TOUS ME FAIRE PEUR EN VOUS ALLIANT COMME CELA, VOUS FAITES ERREUR hurla Acnologia en faisant exploser son énergie démoniaque

\- TU NE GAGNERAS PAS CETTE BATAILLE CAR TOUS CE MONDE EST DICTE PAR UNE CAUSE JUSTE répliqua Alec

\- ALORS DISPARAIT AVEC TA CAUSE cria Acnologia en lançant son énergie

Il ne vit pas derrière lui une lame de vent dans son dos, il se retourna pour voir Wendy sous sa forme de dragon.

\- SALE GARCE insulta Acnologia envoyant une boule de feu sur elle

\- WENDY interpella Grandine en voyant sa fille

Elle tomba avant de se redresser avant de les rejoindre, le moment d'ouverture de Wendy arriva à détourner l'attention du dragon noir.

\- MAINTENANT ALEC cria Tiamat

Il repoussa en faisant exploser son énergie sur la boule de lumière sur son ennemie, celui-ci vit la boule trop tard et essaya de reprendre le contrôle mais se fit happer par la boule de lumière. Il hurla avant de disparaître en cendres, la boule de lumière explosa en mille particules. Tous se réjouirent de voir que le dragon noir avait disparu, Alec après avoir fait exploser ses dernières forces s'évanouit dans les bras de Magnus. Ils étaient tous inquiet à son sujet,

\- Oh non, Alec est-ce qu'il va bien s'inquiéta Maryse

Grandine l'examina et hocha la tête en souriant, le chasseur ouvrit les yeux légèrement dans les bras de Magnus.

\- Magnus souffla Alec

\- Tu as réussi mon amour sourit Magnus

\- Non, nous avons réussi rectifia Alec en regardant tout le monde autour de lui

Isabelle et Vera ne tenant plus se jetèrent sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras avec les filles, il ria légèrement devant les baisers.

\- Eh ce n'est pas juste, il accapare l'attention râla Jace

\- Toi aussi tu veux un baiser nargua Cobra en montrant ses flammes de poison

\- Euh non, je préfère rester comme ça pâlit Jace

Les garçons éclatèrent de rire, le sorcier vint sauver son mari de l'étouffement des filles. Il l'aida à se relever, Maryse et Robert s'approchèrent et l'enlacèrent très fort.

\- J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi sanglota Maryse

\- Maman souffla Alec

\- Je suis si fier de toi mon fils déclara Robert

\- Papa souffla Alec

Ils le relâchèrent, Clary sourit et hocha la tête à son encontre avant de rougir en voyant la tenue d'Adam de l'hôte.

\- Alec, tu n'as pas froid toussa Clary

Il cligna les yeux avant de remarquer qu'il était nu, certaines chasseuses toussèrent et regardèrent ailleurs alors que certaines se rinçaient l'œil. Maryse toussa mal à l'aise de voir et d'apprendre que son fils n'était plus un petit garçon depuis un bon moment déjà, Robert souriait de fierté alors que les garçons étaient en pleine crise de rire.

\- Je n'ai pas remarqué que j'étais à poil déclara Alec en haussant les épaules

\- Bébé, loin que cette vue me déplaise ce qui est tout le contraire mais je pense que pour la santé mentale des personnes féminines présente, il faudrait que tu mettes un pantalon décréta Magnus en faisant apparaître un pantalon

Toutes les filles rougirent des paroles de Magnus, il mit le pantalon avant d'embrasser son mari passionnément ce qui fit crier de joie tout le monde.

\- Bon c'est l'heure de rentrer en plus je veux revoir mes petits anges au fait quelqu'un veut voir les photos en se vanta Robert en sortant les photos de ses petits-enfants

\- Robert, non mais tu es siphonné du bocal ma parole gronda Maryse

Tous éclatèrent de rire devant le grondement de Maryse sur son mari, le couple se regardèrent dans les yeux.

\- Allons chercher les enfants, ma reine sourit Magnus

\- Oui, mon roi sourit Alec

Certains conseillers avaient essayé de s'approcher des dragons pour découvrir Aragon mais ils se firent vite rembarrer surtout par Cobra,

\- Si vous voulez voir Aragon, rien plus de simple vous allez me combattre proposa Cobra avec un sourire sadique

Ils s'éloignèrent très rapidement du dragon de poison Jia déclara la fin de la guerre. Tous rentrèrent chez eux, les dragons retournèrent à Aragon. Le couple préféra se reposer pour une nuit avant de récupérer leurs enfants, Alec arriva dans sa chambre et s'allongea dans son lit. Son amant vint près de lui et le prit dans ses bras, il se blottit dans ses bras. Ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement avant de se serrer dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, le lendemain ils se rendirent à Aragon pour chercher leurs enfants. Ils avaient légèrement grandi depuis la dernière fois, Alec prit Sora dans ses bras et l'embrassa partout avant de passer aux deux autres. Magnus fit de même avec ses enfants, ils émirent des sons gutturaux sous les baisers de leurs parents.

\- Je suis tellement contente de les retrouver souffla Tiamat

\- Je sais moi aussi sourit Alec

Elle sourit à son hôte avant de regarder leurs enfants ensemble, ils passèrent du temps avec les triplés avant de rentrer à New-York. A peine rentré avec les enfants que Robert les attendait de pied ferme devant le hall,

\- Mes petits chéris, vous avez trop manqué à votre papy roucoula Robert

Le couple roula des yeux en même temps devant le cinéma de Robert devant les bébés, Jace et les autres les rejoignirent dans le hall avant de se diriger vers le bureau directorial. Maryse gloussa devant la petite bouille de Sora alors qu'Andrew était dans les bras de Robert, Lane était dans les bras de Clary pendant qu'Izzy et Jace s'affrontaient pour l'avoir dans leurs bras avec Max.

\- C'est mon tour alors dégage espèce d'empoisonneuse insulta Jace

\- Sale blonde, c'est à mon tour répliqua Isabelle

\- Non c'est moi le plus jeune râla Max

Ils se chamaillèrent et Jace remporta le duel, Maryse soupira en les entendant se disputer et donna Sora à Jace pour qu'ils s'arrêtent une bonne fois pour toutes.

\- Qui est le tonton le plus cool, qui est le tonton le plus cool roucoula Jace

Sora gémit avant d'éternuer une petite flammèche dans le visage de Jace, celui-ci cracha de la fumée et redonna le bébé à Izzy qui se retenait de rire devant son visage éberlué et brûlé.

\- Ses gosses ont un sérieux problème avec moi décréta Jace

\- Peut-être qu'ils savent que tu es un abruti de première se moqua Magnus

\- Espèce de sorcier pervers à la noix insulta Jace

Ils commencèrent à se disputer, Alec leva les yeux au ciel en souriant malgré tout. Vera apparut dans le bureau près d'Alec, celle-ci venait de se réveiller de sa sieste.

\- On les entend dans tout l'institut bailla Vera

\- C'était bien ta sieste questionna Alec en lui ébouriffant les cheveux

Elle ria légèrement sous le geste d'Alec, leurs liens s'étaient encore plus renforcés depuis la bataille contre Jonathan puis contre Acnologia. Andrew commença à sangloter doucement dans les bras de Robert qui essaya de le calmer, l'archer jeta un coup d'œil vers l'horloge et vit que c'était l'heure de la téter.

\- Amène-le papa, c'est l'heure de la téter proposa Alec

\- Allez mon chéri c'est l'heure de se remplir le petit bidon gloussa Robert en donnant son petit-fils à son fils

Le noiraud sourit et déboutonna sa chemise pour le faire téter, celui-ci happa le téton d'Alec et but sa pitance. Après un quart d'heure il se retira du téton, il le redonna à son père pour qu'il puisse lui faire son rôt.

\- A qui le tour proposa Alec

\- C'est à moi demanda Magnus avec un sourire coquin

\- Ton tour sera pour plus tard susurra Alec

Il ricana malicieusement avant de retourner se disputer avec Jace après que celui-ci est râlé devant leurs insinuations sexuelles, Clary amena Lane pour son ami.

\- Comment va ta mère questionna Alec

\- Elle va bien, elle se remet doucement rassura Clary

\- Clary je suis désolé que tu n'es pas pu récupérer le corps de ton frère pour lui donner une belle cérémonie comme je te l'avais promis s'excusa Alec

\- Ce n'est rien, et puis il a eu sa cérémonie sourit Clary

Il la regarda avant de hocher la tête, il regarda de nouveau sa fille qui les regardait avec sa bouche pleine de lait qui coulait sur son menton.

\- Eh bien tu écoutes notre conversation ma chérie sourit Alec

Elle sourit avant de retourner téter, il la redonna à Clary pour faire son rôt. Magnus vint voler sa fille et lui faire son rôt à la place de la rousse, son mari nourrit Sora. Un chasseur entra dans le bureau pour signaler une activité démoniaque, tous se préparèrent pour aller chasser. L'archer embrassa ses enfants qui allèrent rester avec ses parents, le groupe se dirigea vers le lieu où les démons étaient rassemblés. Le couple s'arrêta et se regarda en souriant,

\- Trois à cinq heures derrière toi Jace, six à huit heures derrière vous les filles indiqua Alec en prenant ses flèches

\- On est encerclé avertis Magnus

Le sorcier utilisa sa magie pour les brûler avant de prendre son épée, il les tua avec un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. Alec épuisa toutes ses flèches avant de prendre son Katana sans le retirer de son fourreau, ils firent un carnage. Jace détruit ses ennemies avec sa vitesse acquise avec les chevaliers et les filles faisaient de même de leurs côté. Au d'un moment ils terminèrent leur mission, le sorcier fit un arc avec son épée pour retirer l'ichor.

\- Bon, on rentre proposa Clary

\- Ouais, il n'y a plus rien ici ricana Alec

La personnalité d'Alec n'avait pas changé depuis sa nouvelle transformation, seule son apparence avait beaucoup changé. Ses cheveux arboraient toujours la couleur violine mais depuis un moment ils reprenaient petit à petit leurs couleurs d'origine à savoir noir, ils rentrèrent à l'institut. La petite famille rentra chez eux plus tard, ils mirent les enfants au lit avant de passer du temps ensemble. Ils flirtèrent avant d'aller se coucher,

\- Je t'aime confia Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi mon amour répondit Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent avant de s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, quelques jours plus tard Catarina emmena Madzie les voir. La petite sorcière fut ravie de revoir ses deux papas et sa fratrie, elle passa du temps avec eux pendant que les deux hommes les surveillaient en l'absence de Catarina.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre un duel très chaud et le plan de Lilith. Bisous glacées.**


	45. Chapter 44

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **HekateWitch: On dirait que je t'ai fait un vrai manège d'émotion avec ce chapitre XD tu es la seule avoir compris au sujet de Robert XD**

 **Maia 0067: Ravie que la déclaration et la baston t'ai plu et ou retour à la normale avec Robert**

 **Alec Barton: Passe le bonjour à Satan pour moi ou plutôt bonjour Satan " Hachi voit Satan derrière Alec en tapant des pieds" bon je vous laisse tranquillement, vous avez des tas de choses à parler XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 44, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 44**_

Un mois était passé depuis la mort de Jonathan et d'Acnologia, le monde obscur n'avait jamais autant été sans conflit. Alec s'occupait de Sora pendant que Magnus s'occupait de Lane, Sora gazouillait dans le berceau en attendant que l'un de ses parents vienne s'occuper de lui. Les triplés avaient à présent deux mois, ils avaient commencé à gazouiller doucement. Ils adoraient faire la conversation avec leurs parents surtout Magnus, la famille était toujours aussi raide dingue d' se reconstruisait doucement, ils avaient fait les cérémonies de deuil des chasseurs tombés sous la coupe de Jonathan. Lors de la cérémonie l'archer avait remarqué Luke qui pleurait en regardant le corps de sa sœur Amatis tuée après avoir été forcés de boire la coupe infernale, Jocelyn avec Clary l'avait soutenue du début jusqu'à la fin. Vera était près de lui et lui avait tenu la main durant toute la cérémonie, le sorcier les avait entouré de ses bras tout les deux après avoir compris leurs pensés sombres. Les deux l'avaient remercié de l'attention et s'étaient blotti un peu plus dans ses bras, après la cérémonie ils étaient rentrés au manoir des Lightwood. Robert était parti en avance avant eux pour aller cajoler les enfants, quand ils étaient arrivé dans le salon. Ils avaient éclaté de rire en voyant la barbe brûlée de Robert qui avait eu un regard complètement à l'ouest, Maryse avait raconté qu'à peine arrivé Robert avait pris Sora dans ses bras. Celui-ci avait prit un petit coup de froid et s'était mis à éternuer des petites flammèches dans la barbe de Robert, ils avaient rigolé encore plus ce qui avait réveillé le patriarche de sa torpeur. Il avait pris Sora dans ses bras et l'avait embrassé sur la joue après avoir clamé qu'il était si fier de son petit-fils qui commençait à utiliser ses pouvoirs,

\- Magnus, tu as fini avec Lane demanda Alec en terminant de changer Sora

\- Oui, Lane a fini de prendre son bain n'est-ce pas ma princesse gloussa Magnus

L'hôte mit son fils dans le transat et prit son fils cadet, il le déshabilla pour lui faire prendre le bain. Il enleva sa couche, le bébé ressentit un coup de froid sur ses fesses. Il urina sur le débardeur de son père,

\- Andrew, c'est méchant d'uriner sur le haut de papa gronda Alec

Il sourit et gazouilla, son père sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le nez. Le sorcier avait vu la scène et sourit en grand avec une expression béate, il mit sa fille dans le transat à son tour. Celle-ci se mit à somnoler sous le gazouillement de son jumeau,

\- Tu fais prendre à Andrew le bain le temps que j'emmène Lane et Sora dans le salon proposa Alec

\- Bien sûr sourit Magnus

Il prit son fils dans ses bras pendant que son mari emmenait les deux autres dans le salon, l'archer les déposa parterre en attendant qu'il faisait le repas. Magnus revint avec Andrew dans les bras, la sonnette d'entrée sonna ce qui sursauter Lane. Celle-ci gémit doucement avant de commencer à sangloter, l'asiatique claqua des doigts pour ouvrir la porte. La fratrie entra dans l'appartement,

\- Vous savez qu'il existe un truc appelé téléphone au lieu d'appuyer sur cette maudite sonnette gronda Magnus

\- Ben on voulait éviter le téléphone d'ailleurs s'excusa Izzy en allant prendre sa nièce dans ses bras

Il soupira et les regarda s'installer dans son canapé, Alec les rejoignit dans le salon. Il était entrain de s'essuyer les mains.

\- Chasse aux démons, conclut Alec

\- Non, on est venu profiter un peu des enfants sourit Jace en soulevant Andrew dans ses bras

\- Je vois, maman sait que vous êtes là questionna Alec

\- Oui elle le sait que nous sommes venu voir les triplés n'est-ce pas ma petite perle d'amour roucoula Izzy

Lane sourit au roucoulement de sa tante et se mit à gazouiller avec elle, elle fondit devant sa petite bouille.

\- Des nouvelles d'Aragon, demanda Simon qui était présent

\- Pas pour le moment et puis de toute façon, ils sont partis en vacances, ils l'ont bien mérité expliqua Magnus

\- Moi je sais juste que les filles sont retournées à leurs travails respectifs renchéris Alec

Il hocha la tête ne sachant pas quoi dire, ils discutèrent ensemble.

\- Comment va Raphaël questionna Magnus

\- Il va très bien, d'ailleurs il essaye toujours de se débarrasser de Maureen raconta Simon

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

\- J'ai tellement envie de vacances aussi souffla Isabelle

\- Je pensais que ses connards qui siègent à l'enclave auraient pu nous donner quelques jours de vacances pour nous reposer un peu après avoir débarrassé le monde de tous les ennemis qu'ils avaient déclara Alec

\- Je pense qu'Alec a raison sur ça, j'ai envie de faire une grasse mâtinée auprès de mon homme avec mes anges à côté sans qu'un sale blondinet avec une tendance suicidaire dont la moitié de son cerveau fonctionne nargua Magnus

\- Espèce de sorcier à la noix insulta Jace

Les deux se mirent à chicaner, personne ne fit pas attention à eux. Alec mit fin à leurs querelles en les faisant valser contre le mur, il mit sa main sur sa hanche en les regardant avec un regard méprisant. Magnus vit son regard,

\- Oh là je connais ce regard averti Apsû

\- Et demanda Magnus

\- Tu vas comprendre dans quelques secondes déglutit Apsû

Alec s'avança près de son mari et s'accroupit près de lui en souriant, il s'approcha son visage du sien.

\- Bébé, ça fait deux mois tout rond qu'on n'a pas fait quelque chose sous la couette n'est-ce pas demanda Alec

\- Oui, je te propose de t'emmener au restaurant ce soir proposa Magnus avec un sourire suggestif

\- Va pour le restaurant mais…commença Alec en lui caressant le visage

Il effleura ses lèvres doucement avant de reculer, il arborait un regard froid.

\- …Ce soir tu dors sur le canapé pendant trois mois et pas de négociation déclara Alec en se relevant

Il avait la mâchoire décrochée devant la punition de son amant, Apsû soupira en reconnaissant la punition préférée de sa femme.

\- Je savais qu'elle allait proposer à Alec cette terrible punition, bon dieu tu as de la chance qu'il ait dit trois mois. Je me souviens qu'elle m'a interdit de la toucher pendant cinq siècles, je devenais fou en voyant ses courbes parfaites lors de nos entraînements et…stoppa Apsû

Il fit un sourire pervers en regardant son hôte, le sorcier fit la même chose en lisant la pensée de son colocataire.

\- Je crois que la punition ne servira pas à grand-chose ricana Magnus

\- A l'extérieur rien ne montrait son plan, il fit semblant de supplier son mari de retirer la punition,

\- Je te plains t'aura les couilles pleines encore trois mois se moqua Jace

\- Jace, tu crois que je t'ai oublié mon cher frère. Ta punition à toi sera avec les sept chevaliers de Magnus sourit Alec sadiquement

Jace se mit à supplier son parabataï de lever la punition car les garçons allaient le tuer, il croisa ses bras sans les regarder et prit Lane dans ses bras qui regardait son père et son oncle entrain de pleurnicher. Ses frères jumeaux souriaient en gazouillant des pitreries de leur père et de leur oncle,

\- En tout cas Alec, tu es implacable au niveau punition constata Clary

\- Je ne suis pas implacable Clary, j'exploite simplement le point faible de chacun expliqua Alec

\- Tu veux dire que le point faible de Magnus c'est le sexe gloussa Isabelle

\- Oui, en ce moment on n'a pas encore fait grand-chose sous la couette depuis la naissance des triplés raconta Alec

\- Si tu veux, on peut garder les triplés pour toi pendant que Magnus fait mumuse avec ton corps proposa sa sœur

\- Je réfléchirai plus tard quand la punition sera levée pensa Alec

La proposition d'Izzy se fit entendre aussi chez Magnus qui formatait encore une fois un plan avec son colocataire pour lever la punition, la fratrie partit pour se rendre à l'institut après avoir passé un moment avec les triplés. Le trio était dans le salon avec leurs parents, ils les avaient allongé sur un tapis entre eux. Sora gazouillait et Andrew bougeait ses bras alors que Lane regardait ses frères avec curiosité, Alec était sur le côté entrain de caresser les cheveux fins de sa fille et Magnus chatouillait le ventre de Sora qui gloussait. Le noiraud regarda son mari,

\- Magnus, tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ton père lança Alec

\- Que veux-tu savoir questionna Magnus

\- Toute l'histoire répondit Alec

Il soupira avant d'observer ses enfants sur le tapis d'éveil, il embrassa Sora comme si l'odeur de son fils lui permettait d'avoir du courage.

\- Je suis né à Batavia en Indonésie sous la domination des Néerlandais, j'ai eu une enfance très heureuse si à part que Apsû était en moi. Mon beau-père était un colon, plus tard quand mes pouvoirs démoniaques se sont réveillé. Ma mère s'est suicidée ne pouvant pas supporter d'avoir eu un enfant d'un démon, mon beau-père a essayé à la suite de cela de me noyer dans le lac après avoir mis de l'eau bénite. Il croyait fermement que j'aurais été exorciser, je l'ai tué en me servant de mes pouvoirs. Heureusement pour moi Apsû a réussi à soigner mes blessures, peu de temps après je vivais dans la rue en volant jusqu'à que mon vrai père vienne me chercher et m'emmène à Edom. Il m'a appris le contrôle de ma magie, je peux te dire que nous avons eu des disputes houleuses lui et moi, c'était toujours Apsû qui nous réconciliait à la fin. Et puis un jour j'ai décidé de voler de mes propres ailes et la suite tu l'a connais raconta Magnus

\- C'est qui ton père questionna Alec

\- C'est Asmodée, mon père est l'un des princes des enfers que Lucifer à lui-même nommer après son bannissement par dieu déclara Magnus

\- Merci de m'avoir raconté mon amour remercia Alec en lui caressant la joue

Il pencha la tête pou apprécier ses caresses, il apprécia sa caresse doucement. Il se pencha pour embrasser son amant,

\- Je t'aime confia Alec

\- Je t'aime alors tu peux enlever la punition s'il te plait supplia Magnus en faisant le regard du petit chiot battu

\- Hum non, je maintiens la punition susurra Alec en se levant

\- ALEXANDER geignit Magnus

Il lui tira la langue avant de chalouper fortement ses hanches ce qui le fit soupirer de frustration encore une fois, il baissa les yeux pour voir ses enfants le regarder avec curiosité.

\- Votre papa vient de me punir de la pire manière qui soit mes petits anges, vous croyez que je pourrai dormir avec vous ou essayer de convaincre votre autre papa que votre papa puisse dormir près de lui roucoula Magnus

\- MAGNUS, JE T'ENTENDS TRES BIEN DANS LA CUISINE, NE PENSE MÊME PAS A SOUDOYER NOS ENFANTS cria Alec depuis la cuisine

\- Bon ben je pense que papa va dormir avec vous ce soir soupira Magnus dépité

Apsû lui rappela leur plan ensemble ce qui le fit ricaner dans sa tête, arrivé le soir l'asiatique s'allongea sur son lit quand Alec sortit de la salle de bain. Il leva la tête et soupira de frustration devant la vision enchanteresse d'Alec,

\- Bébé, ce n'est pas du jeu râla Magnus

Il était en boxer moulant avec les cheveux humides qu'il essuyait, son amant suivit une goutte d'eau qui descendait vers ses abdos pour tomber sur son boxer qui laissait place à l'imagination. Celui-ci grimpa sur le lit et marcha à quatre pattes vers lui en le chevauchant, il fit un sourire taquin.

\- Ce n'est un jeu que je joue mon amour, la prochaine fois réfléchis quand tu me pousseras à bout en te chicanant avec Jace articula Alec en l'embrassant derrière son oreille et il gémit de plaisir

Il sortit sur lui et s'allongea pour s'endormir ce qui le fit gronder de frustration,

\- Bonne nuit mon chéri, fais de beau rêve souhaita Alec

\- Alexander, tu viens me chauffer ensuite tu me laisses en plan s'écria Magnus frustré

\- Va prendre une douche froide pour te calmer décréta Alec

Il eut un silence,

\- Chéri, tu peux regarder pour que ça ne soit pas trop bizarre pendant que je me masturbe demanda Magnus

\- Magnus, laisse-moi dormir ou je te préviens je t'envois dormir sur le canapé vraiment menaça Alec

\- Je me tais souffla Magnus

Le lendemain Magnus se réveilla de mauvaise humeur, il entra dans la cuisine pour se servir du café. Le noiraud sortit de la chambre des enfants, après avoir préparé les cosys pour aller à l'institut.

\- Jia nous a envoyé un message de feu pour nous rendre à Idris pour une réunion informa Alec

\- Hm répondit Magnus

Ils se rendirent à Idris, arrivé là-bas Robert courra vers eux pour prendre les enfants dans ses bras. Il les embrassa tout en roucoulant avec eux,

\- Mes bébés chéries d'amours qui sont les trésors adorés de leur papy roucoula Robert

\- Bonjour papa salua Alec amusé

Les triplés gloussaient devant les baisers de Robert, ils gazouillaient avec lui. Ils rentrèrent dans le manoir pour voir Maryse venir les accueillir, elle embrassa les enfants aussi. Vera vint enlacer Alec et Magnus, elle alla roucouler avec les enfants aussi. Quelques jours plus tard Magnus décida de passer à l'action avec son amant, il en parla avec sa belle-sœur qui approuva son idée.

\- Dis mon amour, tu ne m'as pas promis un truc par hasard lança Magnus

\- Quoi donc demanda Alec en se promenant seul avec lui

\- Tu m'avais promis un duel entre nous deux sourit Magnus

\- Ça sonne vraiment bien ce duel déclara Tiamat dans sa tête

\- D'accord sourit Alec

Ils se rendirent dans la forêt d'Idris, le sorcier fit apparaître son épée. L'archer prit son Katana et se lança sur lui, il para l'attaque de son amant. Il plissa les yeux qui détruisit le débardeur de l'archer, celui-ci recula et lui donna un coup de pied qu'il évita. Il sauta avant de sourire sensuellement, il s'élança à nouveau sur lui. Alec disparut de son champ de son vision, il sourit encore plus avant de stopper son poing. Il tira sa main pour le renverser parterre, il le domina de tout son corps. Le noiraud fit décoller son bassin pour le renverser pour qu'il le domine, il lui fit un sourire malicieux.

\- Sois sérieux susurra Alec

\- Je suis sérieux répliqua Magnus en lui caressant la cuisse

Le chasseur plissa les yeux en faisant exploser sa chemise, il donna un coup de poing dans le visage de son amant. Celui-ci rugit et le repoussa avec ses pieds, il se releva en crachant du sang parterre. Alec se lécha les lèvres en le regardant, ils se tournèrent autour en se regardant sensuellement. Magnus abandonna son épée en le plantant parterre,

\- Je préfère le faire avec les poings proposa Magnus

\- Comme tu veux susurra Alec

La tension sexuelle entre eux était palpable, ils se jetèrent sur l'un et l'autre. Alec donna un coup de poing dans la mâchoire du sorcier, celui-ci répliqua en lui donnant un coup de genou dans le ventre. Le noiraud lui griffa le torse en reculant, il essuya le sang de ses lèvres. Ils continuèrent à se donner des coups, au bout d'un moment Magnus le plaqua contre un arbre en l'étranglant. Ils s'observèrent dans les yeux, ils avaient du désir sauvage pour l'un et pour l'autre. Ils s'embrassèrent sauvagement, Alec lui mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang avant de le faire reculer. Magnus essuya le sang de son menton avec sa langue en riant, la pluie commença à tomber sur eux. D'une démarche féline le chasseur sauta sur lui pour le plaquer sur le sol, il bougea violemment sur le membre semi-dressé de son amant. Celui-ci gémit de plaisir, il défit son pantalon pour prendre son membre pour le masturber. Le sorcier grinça des dents sous la caresse buccale de son amant, il revint l'embrasser passionnément. Il le renversa sur les herbes mouillées, il fit glisser ses lèvres dans son cou en lui faisant plusieurs suçons. Il arriva près de sa clavicule qu'il mordilla assez fortement ce qui le fit crier de douleur et de plaisir, il mordilla ses morceaux de chair en aspirant ses tétons dans sa bouche en dégustant son lait. Il descendit sa langue en récupérant l'eau de pluie qui tombait sur son corps, il défit le pantalon pour prendre son membre en bouche. Alec cria de plaisir en arrachant l'herbe sous le plaisir, le sorcier le prépara doucement en se servant de l'eau.

\- Putain Magnus, prends-moi, je t'en prie supplia Alec

Il ricana avant de le pénétrer jusqu'à la garde, il attendit un moment pour qu'il s'habitue de nouveau. L'archer bougea ses hanches pour qu'il fasse de même, celui-ci bougea ses hanches assez fortement. Il lui griffa le dos jusqu'au sang il rugit de douleur et de plaisir. Ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement en se blessant mutuellement avec leurs crocs, Alec se fit basculer pour qu'il le chevauche, il cria encore plus fort en se sentant pénétrer encore plus profondément. L'asiatique lui donna des coups de reins brutalement, il plaqua ses mains sur son torse en bougeant ses hanches de même. La pluie se mit à pleuvoir encore plus ce qui rendit la scène encore plus érotique, son amant passa ses mains dans ses cheveux pour les ramener en arrière. L'hôte du roi gronda devant son geste et se redressa pour lui mordre le cou, le chasseur le griffa en retour. Les déhanchements devinrent saccadés avant qu'Alec se déverse sur lui, il donna quelques coups avant de se déverser en lui dans un râle de jouissance. Il tomba dans l'herbe humide en riant, Alec éclata de rire avec lui. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement avant de transformer leur baiser en passionné, le sorcier le retourna pour le surplomber. Il bougea de nouveau en lui ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir, il joignit ses jambes autour des ses hanches pour qu'il puisse se rapprocher encore plus de lui. Ils jouirent encore une fois, ils firent l'amour plusieurs fois dans la forêt toute la nuit. Alec se réveilla dans les bras de Magnus, il leva la tête pour voir qu'ils étaient nus dans la forêt. Il se leva en faisant craquer ses membres, l'asiatique se réveilla et vit le postérieur de son amant devant lui.

\- Quel agréable vu à peine j'ouvre les yeux susurra Magnus

Il se tourna vers lui avec un sourire en coin, il s'approcha et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, il se redressa avant de hausser un sourcil.

\- Sérieusement bébé gloussa Alec

\- C'était une agréable vu se défendit Magnus

\- Il est quelle heure questionna Alec

Il claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître une montre,

\- Il est que 6h45 pourquoi demanda Magnus en sachant la réponse

\- Je me dis que tu devrais tâter la marchandise avant de partir susurra Alec sensuellement

\- Avec joie sourit Magnus

Il se redressa légèrement pour insinuer le membre de son amant en lui, il commença à bouger bestialement. Ils bougèrent ensemble jusqu'à que la jouissance monte en eux, il se déversa sur son amant alors que celui-ci se déversa en lui. Ils haletèrent de plaisir, ils gloussèrent en s'embrassant.

\- Blondie va crier supposa Magnus

\- J'emmerde Jace répliqua Alec

Ils rigolèrent avant de se relever, ils s'habillèrent et ressortirent pour se rendre au manoir des Lightwood. Quand ils rentrèrent Maryse était soulagée de les voir,

\- Les enfants ont réclamé le sein questionna Alec

\- Non, ils dorment toujours répondit Maryse

\- Je vais prendre une douche en attendant lâcha Alec

Ils montèrent à l'étage pour aller prendre une douche ensemble, ils croisèrent la fratrie et Clary avec Simon.

\- Salut vous deux, ça été cet entraînement questionna Isabelle

\- Plus que parfait, on ne voulait pas s'arrêter sourit Magnus en la faisant ricaner

\- Pire que des lapins, vous êtes des obsédés ou quoi. D'ailleurs comment vous arrivez à tenir la cadence comme ça questionna Jace

\- Tu veux des conseils pour satisfaire Biscuit proposa Magnus

\- Magnus rougit Clary

\- Tu n'as aucune honte à avoir de dire que blondi est un piètre amant se moqua Magnus

Jace se chicana avec lui, celui-ci fit la sourde oreille pour se diriger vers la salle de bain ou Alec était parti en premier.

\- Je vais prendre ma douche alors on reparlera plus tard ricana Magnus ayant un regard suggestif

Les filles rigolèrent devant son regard alors que Jace grommelait quelque chose contre la perversité du sorcier, plus tard le blond frotta sa rune qui l'agaçait.

\- Un problème avec votre lien demanda Maryse

\- Non, simplement avec les émotions grimaça Jace

\- Je te rappelle qu'ils ont eu deux mois d'abstinence gloussa Isabelle

\- Oui mais là c'est pire râla Jace

Le couple descendit les mains jointes, ils affichaient un regard béat sur le visage. Le blondinet soupira blasé, Sora se réveilla en pleurant. Robert le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler,

\- Papa amène-le-moi. Je crois qu'il doit avoir faim commenta Alec

\- Allez mon chéri gloussa Robert en le donnant à son fils

Celui-ci nourrit son fils, celui-ci but sa pitance. Izzy caressa sa joue en gloussant, Lane gémit dans son berceau et ouvrit ses yeux.

\- Ma princesse a ouvert ses petites mirettes sourit Magnus en prenant sa fille

Elle gémit encore plus avant de continuer sa nuit dans les bras de son père, Jace vola Andrew avant tout le monde et commença à roucouler avec lui. Pendant ce temps Lilith faisait exploser son énergie démoniaque dans tout le royaume, elle avait des larmes noires sur les joues.

\- ILS VONT ME LE PAYER cria Lilith

Elle sanglota en posant la main sur son ventre plat, elle cria de douleur après avoir senti son lien avec Jonathan disparaître pour toujours.

\- Jonathan, mon fils sanglota Lilith

Elle se reprit doucement avant de commencer à préparer un plan pour venger la mort de son fils, une mouche vola dans un coin en l'observant. Un homme l'observa depuis son miroir,

\- Je crois que Magnus sera ravi d'éclater ta tête susurra l'homme d'une voix mauvaise

Alec était en réunion avec tout le monde, chacun parlait de ce qui se passait actuellement ayant plus d'ennemies pour menacer le monde.

\- En clair il y a rien de particulier avec ma meute révéla Luke

\- Je voudrais vous informer que ma reine organise un dîner en l'honneur de Tiamat et d'Apsû qui est sur invitation royale informa Méliorn

\- La dernière fois qu'elle m'a invitée, ça remonte à deux mille ans que le temps passe vite sourit Alec

\- C'est pour dire que nous accepterons l'invitation de la reine renchérit Magnus

\- Bien sûr les princes et la princesse seront invités aussi sourit Méliorn

\- Très bien gloussa Alec en pensant à ses enfants

Jace entra dans la salle de réunion avec les cheveux en feu avec Andrew dans les bras qui pleurait à chaude larmes,

\- Alec, il y a Andrew qui a faim alerta Jace

Il se leva sous les regards amusés de la moitié des personnes alors que Maureen trouvait étrange de voir les cheveux du blond en feu, le noiraud prit son fils dans ses bras pour le bercer doucement. Il le fit se calmer doucement avant de se tourner vers son parabataï qui éteignait le feu dans ses cheveux,

\- Tu peux poursuivre le temps que j'aille le nourrir proposa Alec

\- D'accord, tes notes sont sur la table conclue Jace

Il hocha la tête avant de s'excuser envers les représentants, il se dirigea vers son ancienne chambre qui était la chambre de Vera à présent. Celle-ci était entrain de dormir en petite tenue, ses vêtements étaient composés d'un débardeur avec un microshort. Elle se réveilla en voyant son maître dans sa chambre, elle se gratta le ventre.

\- Il est quel heure bailla Vera

\- Il est 14 heures répondit Alec en s'asseyant sur le lit pour nourrir son fils

\- J'ai fait le courtier toute la nuit pour Maryse, en plus il y avait un démon qui était hyper collant avec moi avant que je le crame raconta Vera en s'asseyant en tailleur

\- Tu l'as cramé comment sourit Alec en la regardant

\- Avec une grosse boule de feu d'ailleurs je l'ai tabassée un peu avant de le réduire en cendres ricana Vera

\- J'ai trop d'influence sur toi gloussa Alec

\- Tu es mon frère, mon père, mon ami confia Vera en posant sa tête sur son dos

\- Tu es ma sœur, ma fille, mon amie répondit Alec

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'évaluation de l'institut et la rébellion de Maureen. Bisous glacées.**


	46. Note

**Note**

 **Voilà comme d'habitude c'est pour prévenir que ma fics touche à sa fin, je voudrais savoir quels histoire voulez-vous et il y plusieurs histoires que je vous laisse choisir pour que je l'écrive une nouvelle :**

 **\- Yuki-Onna : Lors d'une mission au Japon pour l'enclave, Barbara Lightwood l'ancêtre de Robert se retrouva coincée dans une montagne enneigé quand elle fut sauvée par un homme. Pour le remercier de lui avoir sauvé sa vie, Barbara lui demanda son souhait. Il lui demanda alors qu'elle devienne sa femme, elle refusa son souhait en étant mariée ayant déjà un enfant. L'inconnu lui proposa alors de lui donner une seule nuit avec lui, elle accepta de passer une nuit d'amour avec lui. Quand elle rentra chez elle, elle découvrit plus tard qu'elle était enceinte de son aventure. Elle réussit à faire passer l'enfant à celle de Bénédict, plusieurs années plus tard à la naissance d'Alec l'inconnu revint en réclamant son fils. Univers Shadowhunter, Malec RATING M Mpreg**

 **\- Sirène : Magnus et sa famille s'était rendu dans leur maison familiale au bord de la mer, au cours d'une balade de bateau en famille il tomba dans la mer. Il failli se noyer quand une sirène vint le sauver de la noyade, il voulut remercier son sauveur mais celui-ci ne laissa un coquillage de mer prés de lui. A cette époque il était âgé de cinq ans, plusieurs années plus tard il retourna vers le bord de mer mais il découvrit un jeune homme qui semblait le connaître. Malec Rating M Mpreg**

 **\- L'union du soleil et la lune : Il y a bien longtemps quand les dieux commençaient à créer les hommes, le soleil et la lune prirent d'affection envers ses êtres qui avaient créé. Le soleil brillait de mille feu pour les aider à voir et la lune les guidait dans l'obscurité, mais les hommes devinrent cruel que les dieux commençaient à les punir malgré les interventions du soleil et de la lune. L'empereur du ciel décida de les punir en les séparant d'un premier temps avant de les condamner à se réincarner, le soleil fut décidé qu'il sera toujours une partie d'ombre en son sein et la lune pourchassera toujours l'ombre. Univers Shadowhunter Malec, Rating M**

 **\- De l'haine à l'amour : Magnus est un empereur d'une légion de démon qui réduit tout sur son passage en mettant les royaumes à feu et à sang, lors d'une campagne contre le royaume d'Idris il captura le roi Robert. Ayant entendu les mérites du prince Alexander le fils aîné de Robert, celui-ci demanda en échange de la paix de son royaume et la liberté de son peuple, la main de son fils. Robert fut obligé pour la sécurité de son royaume de céder la main d'Alec au démon. Malec Rating M Mpreg**

 **\- Le secret d'Alec : Quand Maryse était enceinte d'Alec, elle fut attaquée par un vampire. Durant la bataille elle avala quelque goutte de sang du vampire accidentellement, quand Alec est né celui-ci est devenu moitié nephilims et moitié vampire. Maryse et Robert ont passé un accord au clan de vampire de New-York pendant une semaine de chaque mois Alec doit venir dans leur clan pour apprendre à contrôler sa part de vampire en échange celui-ci pourrait continuer sa vie de Shadowhunter. Malec, Sizzy, Clace. Rating M Univers Shadowhunter**

 **\- Alec ½ : Au cours d'une mission en chine pour aider l'institut, Alec tomba dans un lac magique. Il fut maudis par le contact de l'eau froide à devenir une fille et pour revenir un garçon il faut qu'il est au contact avec de l'eau chaude. A part sa famille personne ne sait son secret jusqu'à un certain sorcier débarque de sa vie. Malec Sizzy, Clace Rating M, Mpreg. Inspirés du manga Ranma1/2 Univers Shadowhunter**

 **\- Mafia : Robert Lightwood est l'un des chefs de la Mafia appelé Le cercle, mais au court d'un complot il fut piéger par un autre membre. Il croyait que tout était perdu quand il fut sauvé par un le chef de la mafia de la branche asiatique Magnus Bane. Rating M Malec**

 **\- Le prince maudit : Robert et Maryse sont les souverains d'Idris, ils sont les souverains les plus généreux et bon du royaume que leurs sujets adorait. Le seul ombre de ce bonheur est l'absence d'enfants au sein du couple royal, ils avaient consultés plusieurs spécialistes à ce sujet mais aucun résultat. Un jour un démon leur proposa de réalisé leur rêves mais avec une condition que leur enfant soit à chaque nuit un démon. Rating M Malec, Sizzy, Clace Mpreg**

 **\- Sanam Teri Kasam : Basé sur un film Bollywood sur le même nom, Magnus est quelqu'un qui n'aime personne et Alec est quelqu'un qui veut se faire aimer mais à cause d'une erreur, Alec se fait désapprouvait par sa famille. Magnus va venir en aide et ils tombent amoureux mais c'est une histoire d'amour sous le signe d'une malédiction. Rating T MALEC, SIZZY, CLACE**

 **\- Roméo doit mourir : Magnus s'est évade de prison après avoir entendu la nouvelle de la mort de son frère, il rentre à Idris pour venger sa mort. Il fait la connaissance d'Alexander qui lui aussi veut mettre un terme au affrontement de leurs familles après l'assassinat de son frère. Tiré du film de Roméo doit mourir Malec rating M**

 **\- Ramaiya vastavaiya : Magnus est amoureux d'Alec. Mais pour gagner son amour et l'approbation de sa famille, il doit travailler dans la ferme familiale d'Alec et pour prouver qu'il est digne de lui. Basé sur le film Bollywood du même nom rating K+ Malec**

 **\- Magnifique : Magnus bane est une kinésithérapeute talentueux et délurée qui a déjà soigné de grands joueurs de Base-ball. Un collègue lui propose de s'occuper d'un roi d'Idris et de s'installer pendant toute la durée du traitement dans son palais à Alicante. Le roi Robert Ligtwood n'est pourtant pas un patient facile : peu investi dans sa guérison, il a déjà renvoyé des dizaines de kinés avant lui. D'autre part, sa famille dirigée par la reine Maryse rigide et conservatrice, a un mode de vie très éloigné de l'exubérante et franche Magnus. Pourtant, le jeune homme accepte l'offre à la grande joie de sa sœur qui le verrait bien marié à un prince. Et justement, le roi Robert a un fils, le beau mais distant Prince Alexander qui est déjà fiancé à une autre et obsédé par la gestion des affaires de sa famille. Rating T Basé sur le film Bollywood Khoobsurat Malec**

 **\- Magnus Alexander : L'histoire de la reine Victoria version the Mortal Instruments Malec rating M Mpreg**

 **\- Gadar : L'histoire d'amour entre Magnus un demi-démon et Alec un demi-ange déchiré par la guerre de leur deux peuple. Basé sur le film Bollywood Gadar Rating M Malec Mpreg**

 **\- Virgin Blood : Alec vit avec son père super sexy Magnus, comment vivre avec sa vie de lycéen quand on a un homme super sexy. Basé sur le manga du même nom rating T Malec**

 **\- Conflit Lover : Depuis que son frère Jace s'est enfuie, Alec était obligé d'épouser le fiancé de celui-ci. Son mari est énigmatique et parfois un peu S sur les bords comment va se dérouler leur vie de jeunes marié ? Basé sur un manga du même nom Rating M. Malec**

 **Voilà le choix d'histoire que je vous laisse choisir, je mettrai la suite de Dragon ce soir comme promis.**


	47. Chapter 45

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **HekateWitch1: Il est fort notre Magnus pour se faire pardonner auprés de son homme, je sais que tu ne voulais pas que l'histoire se termine mais bon comme je dis toujours une histoire formidable se termine pour une autre commence encore plus palpitant XD et je prends note de ton vote**

 **Alec Barton: Et moi je suis entrain de lorgner sur les chocolats, je prends note de ton vote. Par contre Staon sera encore colère avec toi pour le prochain chapitre niark niark "Hachit qui voit Satan en train de taper les pieds" je l'ai prévenue donc c'est à toi de maintenir l'oredre avec lui XD**

 **Maia 0067: Et encore l'influence continue XD ravie que le chapitre t'ai plut et je prends note de ton vote**

 **Melie 971: Je prends note de ton vote**

 **LTHCHERRY: Je prends note de ton vote**

 **Kachiri45: Je sais mais je prends note de ton vote, tu pouvais voter plusieurs histoires si tu voulais, et d'aprés les votes j'écrirai l'histoire qui as eu le plus de vote**

 **Mel Mochi 49: Je prends en compte de ton vote et je te remercie de me suivre**

 **Minight21: Merci et je prends note de ton vote**

 **Guest : je prends note de ton vote**

 **Gwen: Oui il va appraître pour sauver ses petits enfants et je prends note de ton vote**

 **Meleli: Ce n'ets pas grave du moment que tu le lis, je prends note de ton choix**

 **Piiya69: Oh la perverse XD ravie que le combat t'ai plut et je prends note de ton vote**

 **Chrome-Chan: Je prends note de ton choix**

 **Mairesimth63: Je prends note de ton choix**

 **Malecgirl : je prends note de ton choix**

 **Lavigne 126: Je suis ravie que tu as aimer le lemon, dans le prochain chapitre encore une de tes idées que tu m'as propsé, je prends note de ton choix**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 45, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 45**_

Lane avait sa main dans sa bouche et regardait sa tante Isabelle entrain de lui changer ses couches, elle souriait devant ses baisers sur son ventre. Andrew était dans les bras de Clary qui le berçait doucement, Sora babillait dans les bras de Max, Jace jouait avec la petite main d'Andrew en restant près de sa copine. Alec et Magnus étaient en pleine réunion avec les autres représentants, depuis la fin de la guerre l'alliance avec les créatures obscures n'avait jamais été aussi respectée. Imogène et Jia étaient ravis de voir les progrès qu'avait apportés le couple, Alec n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de critiquer les vieux conseillers de l'enclave car ils n'avaient jamais bougé le petit doigt pour le monde obscur. Ils essayèrent plus tard de se défendre contre lui sans succès en sachant que le noiraud disait la vérité, ils avaient apporté le mépris et la haine en se croyant plus fort que les autres car ils avaient le sang de Raziel en eux. Certains avaient accepté les critiques alors que d'autres n'avaient pas aimé, mais connaissant la réputation et la puissance d'Alec qu'il avait eu lors de la bataille contre Acnologia. Ils préférèrent se taire ne voulant pas perdre la vie, de même pour les insultes envers les créatures obscures. Personne n'osait contredire le couple sous peine d'être réduit à néant, plusieurs membres avaient essayé de se rapprocher de Robert pour qu'ils puissent se rapprocher du couple et être ainsi invité à Aragon. Celui-ci les avait tous rembarrés avant de les fatiguer moralement avec les photos des triplés tout en se vantant fièrement, beaucoup de personnes qui le connaissaient l'évitaient à cause de sa folie de montrer à qui veut l'entendre et voir les photos de ses petits-enfants. Isabelle embrassa sa nièce bruyamment ce qui la fit glousser,

\- Maintenant tu es tout propre ma chérie sourit Izzy

Elle gazouilla avant d'être emmenée dans la salle d'armes pour voir Jace entrain de montrer aux garçons les armes,

\- Ça c'est une lance dont le nom est Ezekiel, vous pouvez transpercer les démons avec ça expliqua Jace

Elle s'assit en tenant sa nièce alors que les garçons étaient toujours dans les bras de Clary et de Max,

\- Puis ça c'est une dague avec une lame recourbée, il peut blesser gravement un démon, ensuite nous avons une épée séraphique expliqua Jace

\- Tu n'as pas fini de leur enseigner tout type d'arme que vous avez ricana Magnus en venant dans la salle de réunion

\- La réunion est terminée demanda Isabelle

\- Oui répondit Alec en entrant à la suite de son mari

Les enfants gloussèrent en voyant leurs parents, ils bougèrent en babillant. Les triplés avaient à présent trois mois, ils étaient très actifs. Alec prit Sora dans ses bras et l'embrassa bruyamment ce qui le fit glousser, son mari fit de même avec Andrew. Le noiraud se baissa plus tard pour embrasser Lane qui souriait, Jace alla ranger les armes.

\- Un autre jour oncle Jace va vous apprendre plusieurs techniques Shadowhunter roucoula Jace

\- Jace, laissez-les profiter un peu de leur enfance avant de les jeter dans la chasse déclara Alec

\- Je suis leur oncle alors je suis dans l'obligation de leur apprendre à se défendre surtout Lane, oh ma pauvre petite nièce qui va être l'objet de convoitise des garçons boutonneux qui vont essayer de voler sa pureté s'horrifia Jace

\- Pour une fois il dit des choses sensées nargua Magnus

Le blond se chicana avec lui, le couple entendit le bruit d'un portail avec l'odeur de Robert. Celui-ci vint dans la salle d'entraînement,

\- PAPY EST DANS LA PLACE cria Robert

\- Ah voilà l'autre râla Magnus

Le patriarche sautilla presque en allant rejoindre les enfants, il prit Lane dans ses bras en l'embrassant partout avant de glousser avec ses petits-fils.

\- Oh ce que vous avez grandi mes chéris, bientôt papy pourra vous entraîner roucoula Robert

\- Désolé Robert mais j'ai commencé déjà à leur montrer les armes sourit Jace de fierté

\- Oh ils ont déjà commencé gloussa Robert

Maryse débarqua dans la salle avec des dossiers que lui avait donnés son mari avant de filer pour venir voir les enfants, elle soupira en le voyant gaga.

\- Robert, j'aurai besoin de toi sur les dossiers que tu viens de me donner demanda Maryse

\- Mais je voulais rester avec mes trésors soupira Robert en boudant

\- Nous n'allons pas rentrer tout de suite papa, rassura Alec

Il fit un grand sourire et embrassa les trois avant de rejoindre sa femme, tous balancèrent la tête avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Izzy cuisina quelque chose après que Vera les ait rejoint, celle-ci surveilla la jeune femme sur ce qu'elle faisait. Elle lui donna un coup de cuillère en bois sur la tête,

\- Aie cria Izzy

\- On ne met pas de gingembre dans cette recette gronda Vera

Elle lui expliqua ce qu'il en était avant de terminer la cuisine, ils mangèrent le repas.

\- Franchement si Vera n'était pas là à côté de toi, tu nous aurais empoisonnés se moqua Jace

\- Idiot souffla Isabelle en le frappant sur le bras

Ils rigolèrent de la bouderie d'Isabelle, plus tard le couple se rendit sur le toit de l'institut en laissant les triplés avec Robert pour qu'il puisse passer du temps avec eux. Alec était assis entre les jambes de Magnus et ils regardèrent les étoiles ensemble, le sorcier caressa son ventre doucement.

\- La manière dont tu me caresses le ventre, veux-tu me dire que tu veux encore un autre enfant sourit Alec

\- Peut-être qui sait sourit Magnus

Il redressa la tête pour l'embrasser tendrement,

\- Mais je voudrais attendre que les triplés soient grands pour te donner un autre enfant souffla Alec

\- Je sais, j'aimerais profiter d'eux si toute foi ton père nous laisse un jour repartir avec eux gloussa Magnus

\- Il est un papy gâteux en plus ce sont ses premiers petits-enfants sourit Alec

Il sourit avant de s'embrasser tendrement, ils en profitèrent pour faire un câlin avant de descendre du toit pour aller vers le bureau directorial. Robert prenait des photos des triplés tout en roucoulant avec eux, la fratrie et Vera faisait pareil en roucoulant avec Maryse. Andrew gloussa dans les bras de sa tante Izzy alors que Sora sourit avec Clary et Lane dans les bras de sa grand-mère, ils rentrèrent en souriant devant l'air gaga de toute la famille. Alec s'approcha de sa mère et regarda sa fille par-dessus l'épaule de Maryse, il caressa sa joue ce qui la fit rire.

\- Nous allons rentrer bientôt ma chérie avertis Alec

Elle sourit avant de froncer les sourcils comme si elle ne voulait pas partir des bras de sa grand-mère, il sourit. Ils rentrèrent chez eux malgré les protestations de Robert qui voulait encore passer du temps avec ses petits-enfants, le couple était entrain de donner le bain à leurs enfants avant de s'allonger dans le canapé.

\- Faire des bébés, c'est bien mais très fatigant quand on s'en occupe soupira Magnus

\- Je sais mais je ne regrette pas leur naissance et toi questionna Alec

\- La même chose sourit Magnus

Ils sourirent entre eux avant de s'embrasser amoureusement, Alec se mit à califourchon sur lui. Le sorcier agrippa ses fesses avec avidité, il gémit de plaisir et continua de l'embrasser. Il déposa des baisers dans le cou de son amant, il fit un suçon avant de reculer pour voir son œuvre.

\- Tu m'as fait un suçon gronda Magnus

\- Tu m'en fais à chaque fois alors ce n'est que justice, on dirait que ça te plait nargua Alec

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à mes clientes féminines qui me trouvent à leurs goût taquina Magnus

\- Que tu es pris et heureux en couple, et que ton mari te sait faire grimper au rideau comme jamais susurra Alec en bougeant légèrement les hanches

Il ricana avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, le noiraud caressa son torse après avoir déboutonné sa chemise. Il poussa un râle de plaisir devant les baisers chauffés de son amant qui l'embrassait sur le torse, l'archer sourit avant de se lever pour se rendre dans la salle de bain.

\- ALEXANDER gémit Magnus frustré

\- Je vais prendre une douche et ne me rejoins pas car sinon tu vas dormir avec les enfants menaça Alec en chaloupant fortement les hanches

\- Tu me chauffes et après tu t'en vas s'étrangla Magnus

Il entendit un ricanement moqueur, il grommela devant le tour de cochon qu'Alec venait de lui faire. Il se rendit dans la chambre et s'allongea sur le lit en attendant son mari, il discuta avec son colocataire quand Alec sorti de la douche habillé d'un boxer très sexy et moulant. Il était entrain d'essuyer ses cheveux avec une serviette,

\- Putain, tu veux me tuer ou quoi, déjà tu me chauffes et là tu t'habilles comme ça râla Magnus

Il ricana moqueusement avant de se dandiner en montant sur le lit, il le plaqua sur le lit en se mettant à califourchon sur lui. Il l'embrassa passionnément, il se bascula sur le lit.

\- Bonne nuit Magnus souhaita Alec

\- Alec, je ne suis pas battu avec ton frère pour que je mérite ce traitement se renfrogna Magnus

Il lui répondit pas avant que le sorcier se lève en allant dans la salle de bain tout en grommelant contre son mari, quand il ressortit de la salle de bain, il vit le regarde coquin d"Alec avant qu'il bouge sous les draps pour retirer son boxer.

\- C'était un piège questionna Magnus

\- Si tu ne veux pas alors je dormirai susurra Alec en faisant semblant de se tourner

Il sentit des mains le parcourir avec des lèvres, il ria avant de se laisser aller dans l'étreinte de son amant. Au beau milieu de la nuit ils entendirent des pleurs dans la chambre, Alec était sur le point de se lever quand une main vint le stopper. Il regarda son mari qui hocha la tête vers lui, il se leva à la place d'Alec. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de ses enfants pour voir Lane entrain de pleurer, il la prit et la berça dans ses bras doucement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ma puce consola Magnus

Elle se calma doucement dans ses bras mais gémit quand même tristement, le sorcier remarqua sa température élevée. Il l'emmena sur le balcon, la fraîcheur de la nuit fit du bien au bébé. Il s'assit sur la transat en tapotant sur le dos de sa fille doucement, il claqua des doigts pour invoquer une couverture pour eux. Ils s'endormirent dans le transat, le lendemain Alec se réveilla seul dans le lit. Il se prépara et alla dans la chambre des enfants pour voir les enfants, il vit les jumeaux endormit sans Lane. Il chercha son mari et sa fille pour les retrouver sur la transat avec une couverture sur eux, il les regarda avec amour. Il les couvrit un peu mieux en posant une deuxième couverture avant de rentrer doucement, Magnus ouvrit les yeux sous les rayons du soleil après avoir passé la nuit sur le balcon. Il sentit un petit poids sur lui, il regarda et sourit en voyant sa fille endormit sur lui. Il vit la deuxième couverture et comprit, il se leva doucement sans réveiller sa fille. Il entra et grimaça devant les courbatures de ses membres ayant passé la nuit dehors sur le transat, il entra dans la chambre pour déposer doucement Lane sur le lit. Sora le regarda après s'être réveillé en fronçant les sourcils, le sorcier gloussa en voyant le regard de son fils si semblable à son mari.

\- On dirait ton père remarqua Magnus

\- On dirait quoi demanda Alec en venant dans la chambre

\- Sora est vraiment ton sosie quand il fronce les sourcils constata Magnus

Le noiraud vit effectivement que son fils lui ressemblait très pour trait en fronçant les sourcils, il le prit et l'embrassa sur le front avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Mon fils adoré que j'aime roucoula Alec

Il prit le bain à son fils pendant que Magnus préparait Andrew, il fit prendre son bain à son fils cadet. Lane se réveilla en baillant,

\- Ma princesse se réveille enfin sourit Magnus

Elle sourit avant de glousser en prenant son bain, elle gémit d'appréciation en prenant son bain. Alec nourrissait Andrew pendant que Magnus terminait de changer Lane, il prit son fils cadet après avoir donné sa fille à son amant. Sora jouait dans son transat en babillant après avoir été nourri et changé,

\- Tu pars à l'institut aujourd'hui questionna Magnus

\- Oui répondit Alec

\- D'accord alors emmène les enfants avec toi parce que je ne serai pas là toute la journée comme je vais faire la tourner pour mes clients et aussi refaire mon stock d'ingrédients comme je n'ai plus rien en stock expliqua Magnus

\- D'accord, tu passes nous prendre ce soir proposa Alec

\- Te prendre tout court m'enchante beaucoup susurra Magnus en le prenant par la hanche

Il ricana et l'embrassa langoureusement jusqu'à que le devoir les appelle quand Sora sanglota d'ennui, ils rigolèrent avant de se séparer. L'asiatique déposa sa petite famille dans l'institut, Alec fut aidé par Jace pour les transats en prenant celle de Lane.

\- Comment vas-tu ma chasseuse préférée roucoula Jace

\- Elle a été un peu fiévreuse hier soir d'après ce que m'a dit Magnus dévoila Alec

\- Oh la pauvre chérie gloussa Jace en embrassant sa nièce

Ils se rendirent dans le bureau directorial où ils avaient mis un berceau pour les enfants, Maryse fut ravie de revoir ses petits-enfants. Elle les embrassa tous,

\- Je ne veux pas jouer les trouble-fêtes mais il y a une activité démoniaque qui vient d'être signalé près de Manhattan déclara Maryse

\- Entendu sourit Jace

Alec fit un sourire mauvais à la mention des activités démoniaque, pendant ce temps Raphaël jurait en espagnol devant les bêtises d'une recrue. Lily le regarda avec amusement, il lorgna longuement sur le pieu dans la vitrine d'exposition.

\- C'est contre nos règles rappela Lily

\- On lui dira qu'il s'est fait griller au soleil tenta de convaincre Raphaël

\- Raphaël gronda Lily en mettant les mains sur les hanches

Il soupira et expliqua pour la énième fois les règles du clan à la nouvelle recrue, Maureen entra en sautillant dans la pièce. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté en regardant le mexicain entrain d'expliquer les règles du clan,

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites demanda Maureen

\- J'explique les règles du clan répondit Raphaël

\- Les règles toujours des règles, comme je suis la chef de ce clan. Je décrète que les règles du clan sont bannies et que tous les membres du clan peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent décréta Maureen

\- C'est super sourit la nouvelle recrue

\- Ce n'est pas super, les règles sont là pour nous aider à respecter les lois des accords qu'on a établies avec les Shadowhunter expliqua Lily

\- Si nous les enfreignons, nous sommes voués à être condamné à la mort renchérit Raphaël avec une mine triste

Maureen se pinça les lèvres en voyant que le vampire avait raison sur les règles, elle bouda en croisant les bras comme une enfant. Elle sourit avant de penser à une idée qui traversa son esprit,

\- Tu parles des règles n'est-ce pas ? Alors je veux Simon Lewis ici à présent ordonna Maureen

\- Simon à d'autres chats à fouetter en ce moment réfuta Raphaël

\- Je veux le voir maintenant ordonna Maureen en tapant des mains

Raphaël se releva et se mit devant elle pour l'attraper par le bras, elle se dégagea avant le repousser violemment. Le vampire se retrouva contre le mur,

\- RAPHAËL cria Lily en allant vers lui

\- Ça va rassura Raphaël en grimaçant

\- Si tu ne veux pas m'écouter alors je ferai tout pour que ce clan soit décimé entièrement menaça Maureen

\- Fais-le et je te tue menaça Raphaël avec une voix froide

Ils rugirent de menace, l'un envers l'autre. Lily fit calmer le mexicain tranquillement, il s'en alla rapidement. La jeune fille fit venir un membre de son clan,

\- Je veux que tu me ramènes Simon Lewis, ici maintenant ordonna Maureen

\- Le vampire diurne demanda le membre

\- Oui, je veux le voir déclara Maureen

\- Est-ce que je dois informer Raphaël de la situation questionna le membre

\- Fais ce que je t'ai demandé s'écria Maureen

Le membre hocha la tête et alla à la recherche de Simon, elle se réjouit de savoir qu'elle allait voir Simon en face de lui.

\- J'ai trop hâte de le voir, mon cher Simon toi que j'aime tant sourit Maureen

Pendant ce temps Simon était entrain d'aider Jace et les autres entrain d'affronter un démon avec des tentacules, Alec tirait ses flèches pour le tuer en utilisant sa rapidité. Après avoir épuisé son carquois, il fit un sourire mauvais et disparu pour donner au démon un coup de pied qui le fit exploser sur le côté. Le démon hurla de douleur et essaya d'attraper l'archer, celui-ci esquivait ses tentacules tout en l'attaquant avec ses ondes de choc. L'une des tentacules du démon prit Izzy en otage,

\- IZZY hurla Simon

\- Oh le vampire, pas besoin de hurler comme ça. Elle s'est se débrouiller ma sœur critiqua Alec

Il se tu devant les propos de l'hôte, Izzy essaya de se dégager des tentacules visqueux du démon. Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche en grand,

\- Merde il va manger Izzy grinça Jace en essayant de couper ses tentacules

Le noiraud disparut et poussa sa sœur dans les bras de son parabataï après que le démon l'ait lâché pour la manger, à la place de sa sœur il se fit manger. Le démon hurla alors que Jace et Simon avec les filles furent choqués par le geste d'Alec,

\- Par l'ange tout puissant ALEC cria Izzy

\- Il est toujours en vie c'est ce qui m'inquiète rassura Jace en touchant sa rune de parabataï

Le démon continua de hurler avant d'essayer d'attaquer le groupe, il s'arrêta avant de se faire bouger dans tous les sens avant de grossir pour exploser de l'intérieur. Le groupe fut soulagé de voir Alec apparaître, celui-ci mit son Katana sur son épaule en arborant un sourire narquois. Il était couvert d'ichor de la tête aux pieds, il vint près de sa fratrie. Isabelle sauta dans ses bras avant de grimacer de voir l'ichor sur lui,

\- Tu empestes le démon maintenant grimaça Izzy

\- Désolé mais j'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça et putain c'est de la bombe ce que je viens de faire ricana Alec

\- Je me demande si Metalicana ne t'a pas un peu trop fracasser le crâne lança Jace

Il ricana encore plus avant de disparaître pour apparaître un peu plus loin, ils rentrèrent à l'institut. Jace alla faire son rapport en sachant qu'Alec n'allait pas le faire. Celui-ci prit son bain dans la chambre de Vera, celle-ci haussa un sourcil en voyant l'ichor sur son maître de la tête aux pieds.

\- Il s'est passé quoi pour que tu sois recouvert d'ichor questionna Vera en s'asseyant sur le lavabo

\- Tu sais que j'ai toujours voulu faire exploser un démon de l'intérieur et bien il s'est réalisé et franchement c'est tellement jouissif le faire éclater dans tous les sens ricana Alec sadiquement

\- Tu es un taré ria Vera

\- Et toi tu es une petite folle sourit Alec en prenant sa douche

\- Oui, ta petite folle sourit Vera

Il se retourna en souriant, il prit sa douche en retirant tout l'ichor sur lui. Il ressortit avec une serviette autour de sa taille, la dragonne le suivit jusqu'à dans la chambre. Il s'habilla avant d'essuyer ses cheveux,

\- Je peux les brosser proposa Vera

\- Comme tu veux accepta Alec en lui donnant la brosse

Il s'assit sur le lit pendant que la dragonne commençait à lui brosser les cheveux, après ça elle l'enlaça ce qui le fit sourire.

\- Viens avec nous à la maison proposa Alec

\- Je préfère rester ici comme c'était ta chambre, en même temps je ne veux pas vous encombrer expliqua Vera

\- Tu ne déranges pas ma puce, la porte sera toujours ouverte pour toi déclara Alec en l'embrassant dans ses cheveux

Elle le câlina quand Underhill entra dans la chambre, il resta estomaqué sur le fait que Vera était à moitié sur les jambes d'Alec en petite tenue et que celui-ci était juste habillé d'un jogging.

\- Je ne dérange pas questionna Underhill

\- Non, tu ne déranges pas. Qu'est-ce que tu veux demanda Alec

\- Votre mère te demande répondit Underhill

\- J'arrive souffla Alec

Il repartit aussi vite que possible, Alec souffla et mit un débardeur noir avant de ressortir pour aller retrouver sa mère dans le bureau. Il apparut dans le canapé nonchalamment, il jeta un coup d'œil vers ses enfants qui babillaient dans le berceau et regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était encore trop tôt pour l'heure de la téter.

\- Tu voulais me voir questionna Alec

\- Juste te prévenir que l'enclave va envoyer un émissaire pour évaluer les capacités de chaque chasseur présent dans l'institut expliqua Maryse

\- Oh tiens évaluation pour tout le monde, mes enfants seront évalués aussi se moqua Alec

\- Alec soupira Maryse lassé

\- Je demande juste nargua Alec

Elle roula des yeux avant d'expliquer que tous les chasseurs étaient au courant de l'évaluation,

\- Est-ce que tu es soumis à ce test aussi questionna Alec en regardant sa mère

\- Je suis soumis à ce test aussi et il me jugera si je suis apte à diriger cet institut ou pas révéla Maryse

Il disparut et apparut devant sa mère, il lui prit la main dans la sienne et l'embrassa dessus.

\- Si ce connard de contrôleur dit que tu n'es pas capable de diriger cet institut, je vais lui éclater la cervelle proposa Alec

\- Tu ne pourras pas tous les tuer mon chéri gloussa Maryse

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi sourit Alec

Il se pencha et l'embrassa sur le front, quelques jours plus tard il était assis nonchalamment sur la chaise devant le moniteur les pieds sur la table et les mains dans les poches. Les enfants étaient dans le bureau de Maryse, ils venaient d'être changé et nourrit. Il tourna la tête pour voir un portail s'ouvrir, il vit un homme dans un costume formel venir dans le hall. Tous allèrent le saluer, il vint dans la salle d'opération.

\- Bonjour, je suis l'émissaire de l'enclave qui va évaluer cet institut. Je suis Emil Pangborn se présenta l'émissaire

\- Je suis Maryse Lightwood, je suis la directrice de cet institut. Venez, je vais vous faire visiter proposa Maryse

Il hocha la tête et alla avec Maryse faire la visite, Vera vint près de lui en s'asseyant sur la table.

\- Des avis sur ce type, questionna Alec

\- Faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort répondit Vera

\- Exact sourit Alec

Ils se regardèrent entre eux avant que Vera disparaisse, l'émissaire suivi Maryse dans le bureau. Il vit un berceau dans le bureau où les triplés dormaient à l'intérieur,

\- Je suppose que ce sont vos petits-enfants, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler d'eux surtout de la part de votre mari commenta Pangborn

\- Oui, ce sont mes petits-enfants. Alec les laisses dans le bureau en sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas les surveiller s'il part sur le terrain expliqua Maryse en prenant les dossiers

\- Vous arriverez à faire votre boulot tout en les surveillant, ça mérite du respect complimenta Pangborn

\- Merci beaucoup et bien nous pouvons commencer maintenant proposa Maryse

Ils commencèrent à travailler en vérifiant chaque chasseur résidant à l'institut, l'archer était dans la salle d'opération avant de jeter un œil sur l'horloge. Il se leva pour aller vers le bureau, il toqua doucement avant de rentrer.

\- Pardon de déranger mais c'est l'heure de la téter déclara Alec en voyant l'émissaire

\- Vas-y, il n'y a que Lane pour le moment qui s'est réveillé signala Maryse

Il hocha la tête et se sentit observer par l'émissaire quand il prit sa fille dans ses bras pour la nourrir, il s'assit sur le canapé avant de regarder Lane.

\- Ses enfants sont vraiment très beaux, votre compagnon et vous avez fait du bon travail complimenta Pangborn

\- Petite rectification, Magnus n'est pas mon compagnon mais mon mari. Nous nous sommes marié à Aragon car l'enclave ne voulait qu'on se marie en or répliqua Alec

\- Alec gronda Maryse

\- Non, je suis du même avis que votre fils au sujet de l'enclave, je dois dire que du sang neuf ne ferait pas de mal à l'enclave sourit Pangborn

Il hocha la tête mais resta méfiant envers le nouvel émissaire de l'enclave, il vérifia ses autres enfants.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la trahison de Maureen et la menace d'Asmodée. Bisous glacées.**


	48. Chapter 46

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067: Alec pense que c'est fun de faire exploser un démon de l'intérieur XD**

 **Lavigne 26: Allez ma petite renarde d'amour voilà ton idée tou chaud et juteux et bien croustillant comme tu les aime XD**

 **Alec Barton: "Hachit voit Satan cherchait Alec partout furieux" Je te jure que je l'ai pas vu, tu as regarder sous la moquette XD je pense que Satan te tirer les oreilles XD**

 **HekateWitch1: C'est vrai que à trois mois on apprends rien mais bon tu es la seule qui est trouver ça marrant XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Et merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 46, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 46**_

Alec était entrain de s'entraîner avec sa fratrie, ils étaient entrain de s'entraîner au corps-à-corps avec lui. Il évitait leurs attaques tout en les attaquants, Max essayait d'atteindre son frère par la tête. Celui-ci attrapa ses pieds et le jeta sur Izzy pour entamer un duel avec Jace, ils firent une prise de force qui fut remporté par le noiraud. Il les repoussa en utilisant une onde de choc, ils se firent projeter sur le sol sur plusieurs mètres. Ils se relevèrent essoufflé alors qu'Alec n'était pas essoufflés et ne transpirait même pas alors qu'ils dégoulinaient de sueur, Izzy se jeta sur lui en utilisant son bâton. L'archer prit son Katana et para son attaque, il sourit et repoussa violemment sa sœur. L'émissaire de l'enclave était toujours de passage à l'institut, il avait pris la tête de l'institut provisoirement pour évaluer la situation au sein de l'institut. Alec n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être provoquant et moqueur à son encontre, celui-ci ayant eu vague de la réputation de l'archer faisait profil bas en essayant de le calmer. Jace et Isabelle soutenaient leur frère ne voulant pas que l'homme essaye de les commander ayant un mauvais souvenir depuis Aldertree, Maryse les avait rassurée de la bonne réputation de l'émissaire. Il avait voulu déplacer le berceau des enfants du bureau mais sa mère lui avait dit de le laisser de même pour l'émissaire qui ne voulait pas déranger les habitudes de chacun, Vera se méfiait de l'homme en question malgré sa bonne foi. Alec repoussa d'une pichenette Jace et Max, ils se traînèrent sur le sol alors qu'Isabelle était déjà contre le mur. Vera était entrain de les observer quand elle tourna la tête pour voir Magnus entrer dans la salle d'entraînement,

\- Salut salua Vera

\- Salut, ils ont débuté depuis longtemps questionna Magnus

\- Un petit moment déjà, mais ils ont bientôt fini sourit Vera

Alec stoppa l'entraînement ayant vu son amant, il disparut pour apparaître devant lui. Celui-ci le prit par la hanche pour l'embrasser langoureusement,

\- Où sont les triplés questionna Magnus

\- Dans le bureau avec maman et l'autre répondit Alec

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

\- Salut Magnus salua Izzy

\- Salut ma belle, on dirait que l'entraînement avec les filles t'a pu être bénéfique déduit Magnus

\- Un peu même si Alec reste le plus fort sourit Izzy en regardant son frère

Il haussa les épaules avec un sourire narquois, son mari se mit glousser à dans son cou. Il caressa son ventre doucement, il se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa de nouveau passionnément.

\- Alors quoi de neuf avec l'autre questionna Magnus

\- Il essaye de faire le gentil émissaire mais j'ai un drôle de doute à son sujet répondit Alec

\- Tu crois qu'il va essayer de faire quelque chose pour réussi à venir à Aragon supposa Isabelle

\- Je n'en sais rien Izzy mais je ne fais pas confiance à cet homme décréta Alec

\- Enfin passons Ignir m'a envoyé un message de feu lâcha Magnus

\- Et demanda Alec

\- Ils nous invitent à Aragon pour passer des vacances sourit Magnus

Tous crièrent de joie à la mention des vacances, Jace se réjouit avant de froncer les sourcils en se rappelant de quelque chose.

\- Mais comment on va partir vu que l'enclave ne voudra pas demanda Jace

\- Justement Jia vous a accordé des vacances pour vous reposer après ce que vous avez fait lors de la guerre contre Jonathan et Acnologia décréta Maryse en entrant dans la salle d'entraînement

\- Super se réjouit Izzy

Ils étaient heureux de passer quelques jours à Aragon, le soir Alec était blotti dans les bras de son mari après qu'ils aient couché les enfants.

\- Quelques jours à Aragon ce ne sera pas du luxe souffla Alec

\- Loin de cette agitation en plus on pourra en profiter pour être tous les deux avec les triplés sourit Magnus

L'hôte sourit avant de se redresser doucement,

\- Petite discussion entre nous proposa Alec

\- Dans le tien sourit Magnus

Ils se mirent en position avant de se projeter dans leurs esprits, Magnus ouvrit les yeux dans l'esprit d'Alec. Il sourit en voyant son sosie nager avec trois bébés, Apsû sourit en voyant les bébés.

\- Vraiment c'est une scène vraiment touchante sourit Apsû

\- Oui renchérit Magnus

Une ombre se faufila furtivement avant de sauter dans le dos d'Apsû, celui-ci rigola en remarquant sa femme sur son dos. Il l'attrapa et la fit tourner dans ses bras, le sorcier fit la moue en regardant autour de lui.

\- Il est où le mien questionna Magnus

\- Je suis là sourit Alec en l'enlaçant par-derrière

Il le fit retourner devant lui et l'embrassa tendrement, les deux couples s'installèrent sur les berges en regardant le sosie de Magnus nager avec les triplés. Alec avait chaud au cœur en regardant la scène, alors que Magnus était au bord de l'explosion tellement son cœur battait à tout rompre en voyant la scène. Tiamat s'étira en posant la tête sur l'épaule de son mari,

\- Maintenant tous les ennemies que nous avions sont morts déclara Tiamat

\- Oui, tous mort de plus l'enclave va nous envoyer en vacances à Aragon commenta Alec

\- J'ai hâte d'être à Aragon, ça fait un moment qu'on n'y est pas allé sourit Tiamat

\- Surtout les endroits où nous avons consommé notre amour gloussa Apsû en l'embrassa dans le cou

\- Apsû rougit Tiamat

\- Apsû a raison, rien de tel que de retourner sur les lieux d'amours où nous l'avons fais sourit Magnus en regardant son mari

Il rougit violemment devant le regard chaud de Magnus, les deux colocataires faisaient concurrence pour faire rougir leurs moitiés. Au bout d'un moment la reine en eut marre et envoya son mari dans le lac, celui-ci se mit à courir derrière elle en riant. L'autre couple se mit à rire avant que Magnus fasse la même chose avec Alec, ils passèrent un moment ensemble dans l'esprit d'Alec avant de retourner dans le monde réel. Le noiraud le frappa en riant avant de m'embrasser, ils tombèrent sur le lit en riant et puis ils se couchèrent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Au beau de milieu de la nuit Magnus se réveilla en entendant l'orage, il passa une main sur son visage. Il passa la main sur l'autre côté du lit en remarquant l'absence de son mari. Il vit que les draps étaient tiède signe qu'il venait de se lever il y a quelques minutes de cela, il se dirigea vers la chambre des enfants pour l'entendre chanter doucement une berceuse. Il ferma les yeux pour écouter la berceuse, l'orage éclata encore une fois ce qui fit gémir ses bébés. Malgré la berceuse d'Alec, les triplés avaient du mal à s'endormir. Il claqua des doigts pour remplacer le berceau par un grand lit, l'archer se tourna pour voir le sorcier sourire.

\- Je crois qu'avec l'orage ils ne vont pas s'endormir aussi facilement conclus Magnus

Il hocha la tête en souriant, il s'allongea pour continuer de chanter doucement sa berceuse. Magnus caressa doucement les cheveux de ses enfants pour les rassurer, l'orage se calma doucement ce qui permit aux enfants de dormir. Jace et les autres entrèrent dans l'appartement pour venir chercher Alec pour une mission, Magnus avait enchanté sa porte pour que la famille puisse venir sans sonner à la porte à chaque fois pour na pas déranger les triplés. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la chambre du couple et remarquèrent leurs absences, ils virent Vera leur faire signe. Les filles fondirent devant la scène en regardant la petite famille, Andrew dormait près d'Alec alors que Sora dormait en étoile semblable à Magnus. L'un de ses pieds était sur le ventre de son jumeau, Lane dormait en horizontale en ayant la tête près du ventre d'Alec et ses pieds sur le visage de Magnus. Isabelle prit son téléphone et prit une photo pour l'envoyer à sa mère, Alec se réveilla en voyant la fratrie devant lui. Il s'étira en baillant, il leur fit signe de ne pas réveiller les enfants et Magnus se réveilla aussi. Il claqua des doigts pour transformer le lit en berceau, ils se rendirent dans le salon.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe bailla Alec

\- Nous avons une mission auprès de la meute de Luke avertis Jace

\- Je vois, je vais aller me préparer signala Alec

Il alla se préparer dans la chambre en prenant une douche, il sortit de la chambre habillée dans ses éternels habits de gothique punk. Il l'embrassa son mari et mit son bas du masque, il prit son Katana. Magnus les accompagna jusqu'à la porte,

\- Je fais vite avant que les enfants ne se réveillent prévint Alec

Il hocha la tête et regarda son mari partir pour sa mission, le noiraud usa de sa vitesse pour partir devant eux tout en les attendant toutes les cinq minutes. Ils arrivèrent rapidement au restaurant de Luke, Clary entra dans le restaurant pour voir un carnage. A peine Alec pénétra dans la pièce, il en ressortit aussi vite par rapport à l'odeur. Il vomit la bile dehors,

\- Ça va s'inquiéta Jace

\- Vaux mieux que je reste dehors parce que l'odeur qui y règne me donne la nausée grimaça Alec

\- Je vais rester avec lui parce que je vais vomir aussi renchéri Vera

Le blond hocha la tête avant de rentrer, ils discutèrent avec Luke qui leur parla de certains ennemis qu'ils pourraient avoir avant de repartir.

\- Il faut que nous enquêtions la-dessus lâcha Jace après avoir raconté tout à Alec

\- Je me demande ce qui se passe pour qu'on attaque la meute de Luke commenta Alec

\- Tu penses au clan de Raphaël supposa Isabelle

\- J'aurais pu le penser mais je ne crois pas que ce soit son clan, en ce moment il a du mal à gérer Maureen expliqua Alec avant de réaliser quelque chose

Il regarda Vera qui hocha la tête, elle disparut devant eux. Les autres ne comprirent pas pourquoi la dragonne avait disparu comme ça,

\- Où est-ce que Vera est partie demanda Isabelle

\- Je l'ai envoyé enquêter de son côté, Vera peut-être une bonne espionne tu sais déclara Alec

Elle arbora un visage inquiet au sujet de Vera, son frère la rassura avant de les inviter à rentrer dans son appartement le temps que sa gardienne termine rapidement son enquête. Ils rentrèrent et virent Magnus entrain de regarder ses enfants sur le tapis d'éveil, les garçons étaient entrain de babiller alors que Lane gigotait ses bras en regardant son père faire la grimace. Il tourna la tête pour voir son mari avec le groupe rentrer, Izzy et Jace choppèrent les jumeaux pendant que Clary prenait Lane dans ses bras.

\- Ils sont réveillés depuis longtemps questionna Alec en les regardant

Un quart d'heure après que tu sois parti, j'ai fait les biberons pour eux mais tu sais comment est Andrew, il refuse de boire son biberon raconta Magnus

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne prend pas le biberon demanda Clary

\- Je n'en sais rien mais il refuse obstinément le biberon soupira Alec amusé en regardant son fils

\- Du coup, il a faim conclu Jace en le berçant

\- Ne t'inquiète pas blondinet, mon fils ne mange pas la nourriture avariée nargua Magnus

\- Espèce de sorcier à la noix répliqua Jace

Les deux se chicanèrent et Alec prit son fils cadet dans ses bras et commença à le nourrir après que celui-ci est gémi d'impatience,

\- Ce qu'il est impatient, le petit glouton gloussa Izzy

\- Il est comme son père sourit Alec

Le sorcier entendu la remarque de son amant, il lui fit un clin d'œil. Andrew téta pendant un bon moment signe qu'il avait très faim, il se retira plus tard. Isabelle le prit dans ses bras après que Jace ait repris de nouveau son neveu, ils passèrent du temps avec les enfants avant de partir pour l'institut. Raphaël était entrain de prier pour l'âme de sa sœur dans un cimetière, il fit son signe de croix avant de partir. Il vit un membre de son clan entrain de l'attendre,

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe questionna Raphaël

\- C'est au sujet de Maureen répondit le membre

\- Que se passe-t-il demanda le vampire

\- Maureen à demandé de retrouver le vampire diurne, après ça elle s'est attaqué à la meute de Luke et s'en est pris aussi à un groupe de terrestre raconta l'autre vampire

\- Es una merda jura Raphaël

\- Lily est entrain de la raisonner à l'hôtel après qu'elle est voulue s'en prendre encore à des terrestres expliqua le vampire

Le chef du clan courra rapidement vers l'hôtel Dumort, il entra avec fracas dans le hall. Il entendit des bruits de lutte à l'étage, il courra et vit Lily entrain de lutter contre le jeune vampire.

\- ÇA SUFFIT cria Raphaël

Lily repoussa la jeune femme loin d'elle, celle-ci s'enfuit par la fenêtre avant que le mexicain fasse un mouvement vers elle. Elle courra le plus vite qu'elle pouvait avant de se cacher dans un vieux entrepôt abandonné, elle serra les poings devant l'interdiction de Lily. Celle-ci lui avait interdit de s'en prendre aux terrestres sous peine de voir le clan réduit à néant, elle s'en fichait du clan tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était son Simon et de boire autant de fois qu'elle voulait du sang humain. Elle prépara un plan pour capturer Simon et aussi se venger de Raphaël et de Lily, elle réfléchit avant de sourire pour ensuite disparaître. Pendant ce temps le petit groupe avait décidé de partir à Aragon pour les vacances, le conseil des dragons était ravi de revoir la petite famille ainsi que la fratrie.

\- Les filles ne sont pas là questionna Clary

\- Non, elles sont en vacances aussi sourit Ignir

Elle soupira de tristesse en croyant qu'elle allait s'entraîner un peu, Alec sourit devant sa moue et il tourna la tête pour voir Magnus entrain de discuter avec Grandine. Celle-ci hocha la tête en souriant comme elle avait accepté quelque chose de sa part,

\- Je crois qu'ils manigancent quelques choses ses deux là constata Tiamat soupçonneuse

\- Je pense aussi renchérit Alec

Arrivé le soir, Alec s'allongea sur son lit après avoir couché les enfants. Il entendit du bruit sur son balcon, il se leva et vit Magnus.

\- Viens avec moi, je voudrais te montrer quelque chose proposa Magnus

\- Mais les enfants, demanda Alec en jetant un coup d'œil

\- Grandine veille rassura Magnus

Il hocha la tête et prit la main de son amant, celui-ci cacha ses yeux avec un bandeau. Il sentit son souffle sur sa nuque,

\- Tu vas beaucoup aimer où je vais t'emmener en plus tu vas te souvenir de cet endroit n'est-ce pas ma reine susurra Magnus

\- J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu me réserves sourit Alec

Il le prit par les hanches et s'envola avec eux, ils arrivèrent à destination et le noiraud sentit beaucoup une odeur florale.

\- Où est-ce que nous sommes demanda Alec toujours aveugle

\- Tu le verras après mais pour l'heure je veux que tu te concentres sur moi susurra Magnus

Il l'embrassa passionnément avant de dévier ses lèvres dans son cou, il claqua des doigts pour enlever les vêtements de son amant. Celui-ci gémit sous les baisers de son amant sur sa peau, il sentit quelque chose de doux le caresser.

\- Magnus gémit Alec

Le sorcier sourit malicieusement en le caressant avec une rose magique qu'il avait enchantée lui-même, à chaque passage de la rose sur sa peau celui-ci laissa une dose infirme de sa magie qui s'insinuait dans chaque pore de son amant. Alec se cambra de plaisir sous le passage de la rose,

\- Magnus, je veux te voir supplia Alec

\- Pas encore mon amour, prenons notre temps ce soir séduisit Magnus

Il haleta de plaisir en écrasant les fleurs, son mari continua de caresser chaque parcelle de sa peau avec la rose. Il arriva doucement vers son membre dressé, il passa la rose dessus ce qui le fit crier de plaisir. Il sentait la magie de Magnus s'insinuer en rendant ses nerfs à vif, il avait l'impression que son corps était devenu sensible avec sa magie. Magnus continua à faire tournoyer la fleur sur le sexe, il fit un mouvement de main pour lubrifier ses doigts pour préparer son mari. Celui-ci cria le nom de son amant sous le plaisir, il se pencha vers lui doucement et souffla à son oreille en lui faisant un suçon.

\- Ne jouis pas tout de suite mon amour, je n'ai pas encore terminé de t'aimer cette nuit ronronna Magnus en faisant coulisser ses doigts

Il sanglota de plaisir, le sorcier retira doucement le bandeau de ses yeux. Alec vit le sourire de son amant avant de regarder l'endroit et il vit un champ de fleurs, il haleta de bonheur en les voyants.

\- Le champ de fleurs où je t'ai avoué mon amour, tu t'en souviens rappela Magnus en lui caressant sa joue

\- Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier sourit Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement, l'archer le regarda avec amour et lui caressa le visage. Magnus claqua des doigts pour enlever ses vêtements, il le pénétra doucement avant d'entamer doucement ses mouvements de hanches. Le chasseur le griffa sous le plaisir, le sorcier l'embrassa passionnément avant de le faire basculer sur ses genoux. Il joignit ses jambes autour de sa taille, il noua ses bras autour de son cou. Ils bougèrent les hanches ensemble, la jouissance commença à monter entre eux. Alec se déversa sur lui alors qu'il se déversa en lui ce qui le fit pousser un râle de jouissance, ils tombèrent ensemble en riant sur les fleurs. Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois, le noiraud caressa le torse de son amant avant de recommencer à faire l'amour.

\- Je t'aime souffla Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau avant de se laisser aller encore une fois dans une étreinte d'amour, le lendemain ils réveillèrent nu dans le champ de fleurs.

\- Heureusement que personne ne vient par ici ricana Alec

\- Regarde là-bas indiqua Magnus

Il leva la tête et vit la tour de cristal qui était le seul endroit qu'eux connaissait,

\- Nous étions près de notre tour donc aucune inquiétude à ce sujet gloussa Magnus

Alec l'embrassa avant de se lever en roulant des hanches, il se tourna vers lui.

\- Attrape-moi susurra Alec d'un ton sensuel

Il se mit à courir vers la tour, le sorcier se mit à rire avant de courir derrière son mari. Ils rigolèrent insouciants sans savoir qu'ils étaient observés, Lilith les regardait rire de bonheur. Elle jeta une boule de feu devant la vision qu'elle voyait, elle cria de rage en faisant exploser son énergie démoniaque partout.

\- TU ES QU'UNE SALE GARCE TIAMAT, UNE SALE PETASSE QUI MERITE DE MOURIR ENTRE MES MAINS s'enragea Lilith

Elle fit exploser chaque objet qu'il y avait vers le sol, les démons qui étaient sous ses ordres reculèrent devant la fureur de Lilith envers l'hôte.

\- SOIS MAUDIT TIAMAT, NON SEULEMENT TU AS TUER MON FILS MAIS TU AS FAIT EN SORTE QUE JE NE PEUX PLUS RECUPERER SON CORPS POUR LE RESSUSCITER DE NOUVEAU, SOIS MAUDIT JE SOUHAITE QUE TU CREVE SALE CHIENNE QUE TU ES hurla Lilith

\- Tu ne peux pas te taire deux secondes, tu m'empêches de lire avec ta voix agaçante d'enfant gâtée critiqua une voix

Elle se retourna pour voir son visiteur et vit un homme avec un costume blanc avec des boutons de manchette ciselé en forme de mouches, il avait des fils barbelés rouges sur la tête. Sa peau était pâle d'apparence étirée et tendue en laissant voir ses os, il fit un sourire ironique en faisant montrer ses crocs pointus et tranchants. Ses yeux étaient semblables à ceux des chats, il avait les mains dans les poches. Elle s'enragea encore plus en le voyant,

\- Tout ça c'est la faute à ton enfoiré de fils, oui tout est ta de faute Asmodée. Si tu avais retenu ta queue, mon fils serait encore en vie au lieu du tien s'exclama Lilith

\- Et alors je l'aurai conçu malgré tout, je peux te dire que sa mère était un sacré phénomène au pieu révéla Asmodée en sifflant suggestif

Elle envoya une boule de feu sur lui, celui-ci esquiva d'un mouvement. Il pencha la tête vers elle avant de la regarder avec pitié,

\- Tu me fais pitié Lilith, et dire qu'on te considère en tant que la reine des enfers, plutôt la reine des connasses ouais insulta Asmodée

\- JE T'INTERDIS DE M'INSULTER, JE VAIS TUER TON FILS ET RAMENER SA TÊTE POUR TOI menaça Lilith

\- Vas-y va le voir, il éclatera enfin ta cervelle comme il faut ricana Asmodée

Elle se jeta sur lui pour le battre, il le repoussa brutalement et sèchement. Elle cracha son venin sur son visage, il soupira avant de s'essuyer avec sa manche.

\- Tu oublies que je suis démon et que ton venin ne marche pas sur moi idiote se moqua Asmodée

\- SORS DE CHEZ MOI ordonna Lilith

Je vais sortir mais avant je voudrai te mettre en garde de rester loin de mon fils ainsi que de ses proches sinon Lucifer n'y voit pas d'inconvénient à que je te fasse disparaître pour de bon dans le néant menaça Asmodée

\- TU OSES ME MENACER ASMODEE, SURTOUT POUR TON FILS s'écria Lilith

\- Oui confirma Asmodée

Elle éclata de rire sans joie en le regardant, Asmodée croisa les bras en la regardant rire.

\- Ne me fais pas rire, tu crois que tu vas m'empêcher de tuer ton fils pour venger le mien cracha Lilith

Le démon s'élança en plaquant Lilith sur le mur violemment, elle siffla de douleur après que celui-ci l'ait plaqué assez fortement contre le mur.

\- Je te le redis encore une fois pour que ça s'imprime dans ton crâne vide, ne t'approche pas de mon fils ou de sa famille sinon tu iras rejoindre Samaël dans le néant articula Asmodée d'une voix froide

Il resserra sa prise sur son cou, elle essaya de se dégager de sa poigne. Il s'approcha de son visage et la griffa avec le bout de son ongle,

\- Je t'ai prévenu signala Asmodée

Il le relâcha avant de partir, elle toussa en touchant sa gorge. Des larmes de sang vinrent s'échapper de ses yeux,

\- Quand je me serai débarrassé de ton fils, je m'occuperai de toi personnellement promis Lilith

Asmodée rentra dans son palais sombre et s'assit sur son trône, il fit un mouvement de main pour faire apparaître son miroir. Il vit son fils entrain de s'occuper de ces jumeaux, il sourit en voyant ses petits-enfants.

\- Mes princes et ma princesse sourit Asmodée

Les triplés babillaient devant leur père, celui-ci les embrassa tendrement sur le front. Alec entra dans la chambre avec des biberons pour les donner à leurs enfants, Magnus prit Sora dans ses bras pour le nourrir et Lane dans les bras d'Alec. L'asiatique fit faire son rôt à son fils aîné avant de prendre son fils cadet,

\- Allez Andrew, tu vas prendre le biberon cette fois-ci roucoula Magnus

Il sanglota en refusant le biberon, il essaya plusieurs fois. Alec tapota sur le dos de sa fille avant de la mettre dans le transat,

\- Laisse-le je vais lui donner la téter s'il ne veut pas le biberon décréta Alec

\- Mon amour, il faut l'habituer au biberon, il ne va pas rester éternellement sur ton téton gronda Magnus

\- Et alors s'il reste sur mon téton demanda Alec en haussant un sourcil

Magnus cafouilla dans ses mots, Apsû poussa un soupir devant l'idiotie de son colocataire. Alec nourrit malgré tout son fils cadet, celui-ci regarda son père en tétant le téton de son père. Il lui lança un regard narquois à son autre père, Magnus grinça les dents devant le regard narquois de son fils.

\- Espèce de petit filou, tu abuses de ton privilège de bébé grinça Magnus

\- Tu as dit quelque chose Magnus demanda Alec

\- Rien du tout mon amour, je pensais tout bas rassura Magnus

Il alla dans la cuisine pour faire faire du café en grommelant contre son fils cadet, il sourit malgré tout.

\- On dirait que notre fils a hérité de notre caractère surtout pour les belles choses nargua Apsû

\- Ça oui ricana Magnus

Son mari vint le rejoindre dans la cuisine après avoir fait faire son rôt à son fils, il vint l'enlacer par-derrière en l'embrassant sur la nuque.

\- Je t'aime confia Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la mort de Maureen et la récompense de Jia. Bisous glacées.**


	49. Chapter 47

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **HekateWitch1: Ravie que le lemon t'a rendu gaga, par contre dans le prochain je ne sais pas si tu vas survivre XD et oui le petit manipulateur né XD**

 **Maia 0067: Asmodée qui défends ses petits enfants contre Lilith en mode grand-père menaçant XD le petit filou XD**

 **Alec Barton "Hachit voit Satan qui tire les oreilles d'Alec" je te jure que je n'ai pas fait express d'augmenter la température, "Hachit chuchote à elle-même" bon ben je fais comment pour le prévenir qu'il y a un lemon qui arrive dans le prochain chapitre XD Dans la prochain fics sera un Alec timide mais certain histoires je vais mettre des Alec sadiques ne t'en fais pas XD**

 **Lavigne 126: Je sais que tu viens te de remettre du lemon précédent mais il y a un autre qui arrive dans le prochain qui est encore une de tes idées perverse d'ailleurs d'autre idée à me faire partager XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Et merci à ma Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 47, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 47**_

Sora bougeait ses jambes pour empêcher Magnus de mettre son pantalon, il sourit devant sa farce qu'il faisait avec son père. Celui-ci rigola devant les farces de son fils en bougeant les jambes, il souffla sur son ventre ce qui le fit glousser. Alec riait en nourrissant Lane, Andrew était dans le berceau entrain de babiller. Il fit faire à sa fille son rôt avant de passer à son fils, il retenta de lui faire boire le biberon mais celui-ci refusait catégoriquement la bouteille. Il s'agrippa à la chemise de son père, l'archer soupira devant son refus. Il se tourna vers son mari pour lui demander un coup de main pour nourrir son entêter de fils, le sorcier le prit dans ses bras avant d'essayer de lui faire boire le biberon. Les triplés avaient quatre mois maintenant, ils étaient très actifs. Alec avait décrété de plus leur donner le lait maternelle à partir de leur quatrième mois en passant au biberon, si Sora et Lane avaient accepté sans rechigner ce n'était pas le cas pour Andrew qui s'entêtait avec le noiraud pour rester sur le sein. Jace avait lancé une vanne comme son fils préfèrerait rester scotché sur son téton jusqu'à sa majorité, sa vanne lui valut une embrassade avec le mur assez violemment. Maryse lui avait conseillé de prendre son temps avec Andrew en alternant, la famille était toujours gaga d'eux encore plus auprès de Robert. Celui-ci prenait un malin à plaisir de prendre ses petits-enfants en photo avant de les montrer à Idris, Jia était dépité de voir le patriarche aussi gâteux. L'enclave était toujours pareille mais depuis la guerre, ils avaient accepté le couple en tant que couple marié. Andrew pleura en refusant le biberon,

\- Mon chéri, tu vas prendre le biberon s'il te plait roucoula Magnus

Il refusa en repoussant le biberon avec ses petites mains, Alec soupira en regardant son fils.

\- Amène-le, je vais le nourrir au sein comme ça il aurait le ventre plein ce petit gourmand gloussa Alec

Son mari lui donna leur fils, il le nourrit au sein. Le sorcier caressa la joue de son fils,

\- Andrew mon amour, tu vas essayer de t'habituer au biberon parce que papa ne va pas éternellement te donner le sein expliqua Alec

\- En plus papa est déjà sur le téton de ton papa gloussa Magnus

\- Magnus sourit Alec en secouant la tête

Leur fils les regarda se chicaner tranquillement, son père lui fit faire son rôt avant de le mettre dans le transat.

\- Tu vas faire dodo avec ta fratrie mon chéri gloussa Alec

Il bailla doucement avant de s'endormir près de sa sœur et son jumeau, le couple s'accorda quelques minutes de repos dans le canapé.

\- Je me demande comment on va faire avec Andrew pour qu'il prenne le biberon pensa Magnus

\- Maman m'a conseillé d'alterner pour le biberon répondit Alec

\- Je vois souffla Magnus en fermant les yeux

Alec le regarda les yeux fermé, il eut un regard taquin en le regardant. Le sorcier sentit des mains sur ses cuisses, il baissa la tête et vit son mari entre ses jambes, celui-ci lui sourit malicieusement.

\- Tu as besoin de te détendre sourit Alec en déboutonnant son pantalon

Il sourit et bascula sa tête en arrière pour apprécier la fellation de son amant, pendant ce temps Luke était sur une scène de crime. Il avait reconnu l'un des membres de sa meute, il soupira en le regardant, sa partenaire vint le voir.

\- Tu le connaissais demanda Ollie

\- C'était un membre de ma meute révéla Luke

\- Je suis désolé s'excusa Ollie

Ollie mit la main sur son épaule, il remarqua quelque chose sur le sol près du cadavre. Il cacha l'indice dans sa poche, il lança un regard sur Ollie. Celle-ci comprit la situation, plus tard ils étaient dans la voiture,

\- C'est lié au monde obscur n'est-ce pas conclu Ollie

\- Oui, c'est un objet lié à un sorcier et donc j'ai besoin d'aide à ce sujet confirma Luke

\- Nous allons voir Marcus c'est ça questionna Ollie

\- C'est Magnus rectifia Luke

Elle hocha la tête, ils arrivèrent devant l'appartement. Luke entra en sachant que Magnus avait enchanté la porte pour tout le monde, ils entrèrent et ne virent personne dans le salon. Ils entendirent des gémissements dans la chambre du couple, le loup-garou comprit en sentant l'odeur de la sueur et du sexe. Il grimaça devant les odeurs,

\- Où sont-ils demanda Ollie

\- Ils sont entrain de faire des choses dans leur chambre grimaça Luke

Elle comprit en entendant le cri de jouissance d'Alec, elle rougit violemment. Magnus sortit de la chambre quelques minutes plus tard habillé d'un peignoir, son peignoir était ouvert sur son torse humide. Ses cheveux étaient à plat et il était sans maquillage, il y avait quelques morsures et des suçons avec quelques griffures sur son torse. Il avait un sourire niais sur le visage

\- Désolé de l'attente, il fallait que je satisfasse un chaton ricana Magnus

\- Tu aurais pu prendre une douche, tu empestes à plein nez grimaça Luke

\- Comme si Jocelyn et toi vous ne faites pas la bête à deux dos en plus Alexander est sous la douche et le souci c'est que j'aurai mis encore plus de temps à la prendre si tu vois ce que je veux dire gloussa Magnus

\- Vous êtes pire que des ados en manque, soupira Luke

Il éclata de rire assez fortement avant de stopper de rire en entendant des pleurs dans la chambre les triplés, il grimaça en réalisant qu'il avait rit trop fort.

\- Venez, nous allons parler dans la chambre des triplés proposa Magnus

Ils rentrèrent et virent Lane entrain de pleurer doucement, Magnus la prit dans ses bras pour la calmer doucement.

\- Doucement ma princesse, je sais papa a rit trop fort s'excusa Magnus en la consolant

Il lui caressa le dos ce qui la calma, il hocha la tête vers les deux partenaires avant de jeter un coup d'œil sur ses fils qui dormaient à poing fermé. Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon, le sorcier s'assit dans le canapé en mettant sa fille sur son torse pour qu'elle s'endorme doucement.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venue me voir demanda Magnus

\- Pour ça indiqua Luke en le regardant

Il montra une pièce assez vieille, il examina de ses mains avant de lire une inscription sur le dos de la pièce.

\- C'est de la langue démoniaque révéla Magnus

\- Langue démoniaque, c'est du satanisme dégluti Ollie

\- Ce n'est pas du satanisme, il y a plusieurs langue démoniaques comme nous il y a plusieurs langues expliqua Magnus

\- Donc vous savez lire toutes les langues démoniaques demanda Ollie

\- Oui, je sais lire presque toutes les langues démoniaques comme je suis à moitié démon dévoila Magnus

\- Moitié démon répéta la partenaire de Luke choquée

\- Les sorciers sont le fruit d'un démon et d'une terrestre c'est-à-dire une humaine, normalement c'est causé par un viol ou dans le cas de Magnus par une tromperie expliqua Alec en sortant de la chambre

Ils se tournèrent vers lui, il était entrain d'essuyer ses cheveux. Il s'approcha et vit sa fille endormit dans les bras de son mari,

\- Elle s'est un peu réveillée en sursaut expliqua Magnus

\- Je vois souffla Alec

\- Mais pour vos enfants, comment ils vont faire pour leur dire la vérité comme ils sont adoptés questionna Ollie

\- Ollie soupira Luke

\- Laisse Luke, elle peut poser les questions si ça l'intéresse. Pour te répondre nos enfants ne sont pas adoptés, Alexander les a porté dans son ventre et à accoucher d'eux raconta Magnus en embrassant la main de son amant

\- Il est un homme constata Ollie

Ils lui l'expliquèrent au sujet de Tiamat et d'Apsû, elle s'assit assommée par les d'information. Le sorcier donna Lane à son mari pour le porter avant d'aider Luke,

\- Je vais le localiser pour toi, profite pour réfléchir sur ton paiement sourit Magnus

Il hocha la tête et regarda le sorcier localiser le sorcier qui avait tué un membre de sa meute, Ollie vit les yeux de Magnus se changer en chat. Elle fut stupéfaite avant de regarder les deux autres personnes pour voir si ils voyaient la même chose qu'elle, Alec berçait toujours sa fille endormit dans ses bras et Luke fronçait les sourcils en regardant l'asiatique.

\- Je l'ai localisé, il est entre le restaurant Thaï et le magasin de vêtements et chaussures indiqua Magnus

\- Tu sais qui s'est demanda Ollie

\- Je l'ai simplement localisé, je ne sais pas qui il est de toute façon envoie-moi un message de feu quand tu l'auras capturé pour informer le conseil des sorciers demanda Magnus

\- Entendu accepta Luke

Le loup-garou tira son partenaire pour partir de l'appartement, Alec alla mettre leur fille endormit dans le berceau. Il revint dans le salon pour voir son amant allongé dans le canapé, il se mit à califourchon sur ses genoux.

\- Les enfants ne vont pas se réveiller avant une heure qu'en penses-tu questionna Alec en l'embrassant dans le cou

\- Ce que j'en dis c'est que je vais te faire crier jusqu'à que tu me demandes grâce sourit Magnus en empoignant ses fesses férocement

Ils s'embrassèrent et refirent l'amour sauvagement, le lendemain Alec alla rejoindre l'institut avec ses enfants. A peine qu'il entra dans le hall, qu'il vit sa fratrie venir vers lui. Izzy prit Andrew dans ses bras alors que Clary prit Sora, Jace prit Lane dans ses bras.

\- Oh ils sont trop mimi aujourd'hui complimenta Izzy

\- Les garçons étaient habillés en marins alors que Lane était habillé en grenouillère rose avec des petits volants, ils sourirent en faisant craquer les filles.

\- Oh ils sont à croquer gloussa Clary

Le noiraud roula des yeux et sentit un poids sur son épaule et vit sa dragonne sur son épaule, ils se sourirent entre eux.

\- Au fait papa est là avertis Isabelle

\- Et d'après moi, il va arriver dans 5…4…3…2…1 compta Jace en regardant vers la salle d'opération

Robert débarqua du hall, ils avaient remarqué que le patriarche avait développé un sixième sens pour les enfants.

\- PAPY EST LA s'écria Robert

Il vint roucouler avec ses petits-enfants, il prit Sora dans ses bras. Alec les laissa avec sa famille pour se diriger dans le bureau de sa mère, il disparut et apparut dans le canapé du bureau. Sa mère était entrain de lire un dossier de l'enclave, elle leva la tête et le vit sans les enfants.

\- Les enfants sont avec les autres et papa répondit Alec

\- Je vois, pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu dans le bureau questionna Maryse

\- Pour rien en plus j'aurai besoin de savoir au sujet de l'allaitement sourit Alec

Maryse croisa ses mains sur son menton et l'écouta pour pouvoir donner des conseils au sujet de ses enfants, ils discutèrent tranquillement avant que tous la famille entre dans le bureau avec les triplés. Sora était entrain de sangloter doucement,

\- Il y a Sora qui doit avoir envie de téter conclu Jace

\- Je vais aller faire les biberons gloussa Alec en se levant

Il disparut pour aller faire le biberon pour ses enfants, comme à son habitude Andrew refusa le biberon en s'acharnant sur la chemise d'Alec. Celui-ci préféra le donner à sa mère pour qu'elle puisse lui donner le biberon, elle arriva à lui donner le biberon.

\- Magnus et moi nous avons beau essayer de lui donner le biberon,il n'en veut pas déclara Alec

\- C'est peut-être parce que tu sens le lait et que tu es dans la pièce, Andrew doit boire son biberon sans te voir expliqua Maryse

\- Je vois souffla Alec en tapotant le dos de sa fille

Andrew fit son rôt avec sa grand-mère, il régurgita un peu de lait sur le visage de Jace après que celui-ci est venu jouer avec lui.

\- C'est sûr c'est bien le fils de Magnus râla Jace

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends Jace, que j'écarte les cuisses pour n'importe qui répliqua Alec

\- Non, je ne voulais pas dire ça Alec, je voulais dire au niveau du caractère c'est tout se défendit Jace

Il arborait un visage sévère avant d'avoir un sourire narquois,

\- Je te faisais marcher gloussa Alec

\- Non, mais t'es pas bien de me faire ça bouda Jace

\- Le nombre de fois où tu m'as véritablement fait chier donc c'est un juste retour des choses mon cher parabataï ricana Alec

Le blond grommela dans sa barbe alors qu'Isabelle riait moqueusement devant sa mine, Alec sourit narquoisement alors que les autres étaient amusés. Un chasseur entra dans le bureau pour signaler une activité démoniaque, la fratrie alla à la chasse au démon avec Vera qui avait voulu les accompagner.

\- Dites ce soir, on pourrait sortir boire un verre proposa Izzy

\- Ça me va, je vais envoyer un message à Magnus pour qu'il me rejoigne plus tard accepta Alec

Jace avait accepté avec Vera et Clary, ils se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où le démon était. L'hôte et la dragonne repérèrent le démon, celui-ci les attaqua sans répit. L'archer tira ses flèches en usant de sa vitesse, après avoir vidé son carquois il prit son Katana et disparut pour exterminer le démon aidé de son parabataï.

\- Tiens, tu ne voulais pas te faire manger par ce démon constata Isabelle

\- Il était trop moche pour que je me fasse avaler par lui ricana Alec

\- Je me demande comment c'est à l'intérieur demanda Clary

\- Si tu veux, la prochaine fois laisses-toi te faire manger plaisanta Alec

\- Merci mais non merci grimaça Clary à l'idée de se faire recouvrir d'Ichor

Vera se mit sur les épaules d'Alec en souriant, ils allèrent au bar pour boire quelque chose. La dragonne sourit avant de tourner la tête en se sentant observé,

\- Vera, tu viens demanda Alec

\- J'arrive signala Vera en regardant la ruelle sombre

Elle sauta sur l'épaule d'Alec de nouveau après être descendu pour aller vérifier la personne, Maureen sortit de l'ombre pour regarder la dragonne.

\- Stupide dragon grinça Maureen

Pendant des jours elle traqua le groupe à chaque sortit pour qu'ils puissent la guider jusqu'à Simon, Vera avait repéré sa présence depuis le premier jour. Elle en avait profité une fois de sortit pour la suivre avant de la confronter, elle croisa les bras en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux questionna Vera

\- Je ne veux rien de toi à part que tu me dises où est Simon questionna Maureen

\- Simon, pourquoi Simon demanda Vera

\- Simon est mon petit ami, donc je voudrais savoir où est-ce qu'il est sinon…menaça Maureen

\- Sinon quoi, tu vas me mordre. Désolée espèce de petite garce mais je suis une dragonne ta morsure ne me fera rien alors dégage et laisse Simon tranquille rétorqua Vera

Le vampire serra les poings et sortit ses crocs avant de se jeter sur la dragonne, celle-ci commença à se défendre et la renversa parterre. Elle cligna des yeux en voyant qu'elle était parterre, Vera tourna la tête ayant entendu un mouvement d'air.

\- Raphaël souffla Vera

\- Laisse-moi m'en charger Vera, c'est une ancienne membre de mon clan qui a osé s'attaquer à la meute de Luke et aux terrestres raconta Raphaël

\- D'accord, fais ce que tu veux avec elle. Je te laisse parce que je dois faire le messager pour Maryse salua Vera

Il hocha la tête pour la saluer, il fit face à Maureen qui se releva. Il claqua des doigts pour faire intervenir les membres de son clan, tous l'attrapèrent et l'emmenèrent à l'hôtel Dumort. Elle fut enfermée dans le sous-sol de l'hôtel, elle frappa partout pour être délivré. Raphaël vint la voir dans sa cellule,

\- Le clan tout entier et moi avons décidé de ton sort déclara Raphaël

\- Simon va venir me chercher et tous vous tuer protesta la jeune fille

\- Tu crois demanda une voix

Elle vit Simon sortir derrière Raphaël, elle s'approcha de lui pour lui caresser la joue. Il se dégagea de son emprise,

\- Ne me touche pas grimaça Simon

\- Mais je t'aime commenta Maureen

\- Pas moi, je n'aime pas les meurtrières en plus tu t'es attaqué à une de mes amies et ça je ne te pardonnerai jamais pour ça grinça Simon en pensant à Vera

\- Je suis désolée mais s'il te plaît laisse-moi une chance supplia Maureen

Il le regarda avec dégoût avant de se tourner vers Raphaël, celui-ci sortit son pieu dans sa manche. Elle essaya de courir vers Simon quand elle se figea net, le mexicain avait planté son pieu dans sa poitrine. Elle fut réduite en cendres, le novice regarda les cendres avec tristesse.

\- C'est moi qui suis le plus désolé dans l'histoire s'excusa Simon

\- Ne te morfonds pas pour ça, elle a fait son choix et il ne reste plus qu'à prier pour son âme déclara Raphaël

\- Tu essayes de me remonter le moral demanda Simon

\- Non, j'ai juste dit ça pour que tu ne sois pas suicidaire parce que je ne veux pas ramasser tes cendres si tu te fais exploser le cœur décréta Raphaël

\- Toujours sympa à ce que je vois soupira Simon

Il était sur le point de s'en aller quand Raphaël regarda le mur,

\- Je t'aime bien au fond souffla Raphaël

Le plus jeune sourit et remonta avec le plus vieux à l'étage, Alec était entrain de bercer sa fille dans ses bras à Idris. Alec et Magnus étaient convoqués par l'enclave, ils avaient soupiré avant de venir.

\- A quelle heure est ton rendez-vous chez Jia demanda Maryse en entrant dans le salon

\- Dans un quart d'heure, j'attends que Magnus arrive pour qu'on y aille tous les deux.

Elle hocha la tête et prit son petit-fils dans ses bras pour l'embrasser, Magnus arriva et le couple se dirigea vers le bureau de la consule. L'archer avait agrippé le bras de son amant ce qui faisait enrager certains membres du conseil, le sorcier pour enfoncer le clou commença à tripoter indécemment les fesses de son amant devant eux. Personne n'osait les contredire car ils savaient au sujet de leur puissance, ils arrivèrent devant le bureau de Jia. Alec entra sans frapper et s'assit nonchalamment sur la chaise avec Magnus à côté de lui,

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous as fait demander demanda Alec en se récurant l'oreille

\- Imogène et moi nous voulons vous récompenser après que vous ayez vaincu Jonathan et Acnologia, de ce fait nous avons discuté avec les membres du conseil qui ont capitulé après que je l'ai menacé à mon tour lança Jia

\- C'est au sujet de quoi demanda Magnus

\- C'est au sujet de votre mariage expliqua Jia

\- C'est clair les membres du conseil ont eu la frayeur de leur vie pour qu'ils acceptent notre mariage ricana Alec

\- Je suis sérieuse à ce sujet, je pense que vous méritez grandement de vous marriez en or déclara Jia

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire mais en tout cas nous acceptons notre récompense sourit Magnus en embrassant la main d'Alec

Ils sortirent du bureau, ils rentrèrent au manoir Lightwood. Robert était entrain de cajoler les enfants sous les yeux amusés de Maryse, Max était présent après avoir passé sa journée à l'académie. Lane était endormi dans le transat alors que les jumeaux souriaient devant les grimaces de leur grand-père et leur oncle,

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que Jia voulait vous voir demanda Maryse

\- Elle voulait nous voir pour notre mariage dans la tradition des Shadowhunter révéla Alec

\- C'est super, vous allez vous marier de nouveau sourit Maryse

\- TU VAS TE REMARIER cria Isabelle de joie

Lane se mit à pleurer sous les cris de leur tante, Robert la berça doucement. Alec fusilla sa sœur du regard avant de prendre sa fille dans ses bras,

\- Je suis désolée s'excusa Isabelle

\- Lane a le sommeil très léger et le moindre bruit la réveille expliqua Alec en la berçant

Elle se rendormit dans les bras de son père, le couple expliqua à tous l'accord du conseil pour qu'ils se remarient en or.

\- Il faut qu'on contacte Venus pour qu'elle m'aide à organiser votre mariage, je vois très bien le thème s'excita Isabelle

\- Ne t'emballe pas trop dans l'organisation parce que nous n'avons pas encore décidé de la date de notre mariage avoua Alec

\- Oh faite-moi signe à ce sujet sourit Izzy

Ils hochèrent la tête en souriant, Jace vint enlacer son frère pour le féliciter. Vera sauta dans les bras de Magnus en riant, le sorcier lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Viens à la maison chuchota Magnus

\- J'ai déjà dit à Alec, que je ne voulais pas déranger votre intimité expliqua Vera sur le même ton

\- Tu es sa fille, sa sœur, son amie et je ne crois pas que tu vas nous déranger sourit Magnus

Elle hocha la tête avant de le relâcher, elle se tourna vers son maître. Celui-ci l'enlaça dans ses bras,

\- Je t'aime confia Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Vera

Il l'embrassa dans les cheveux en la serrant très forts, tous virent le lien très fort entre les deux. Izzy proposa de fêter la nouvelle en allant boire un verre, tous acceptèrent l'invitation sauf Magnus.

\- D'habitude tu refuses rarement de faire la fête conclue Izzy

\- Je dois aller au labyrinthe en spirale pour un procès sur un sorcier révéla Magnus

\- D'accord accepta Isabelle

Le sorcier se tourna vers son mari et l'embrassa passionnément,

\- Fais attention à toi et n'embrase pas New-York à mon absence ricana Magnus

\- Le seul que je veux embraser c'est toi sourit Alec malicieusement

\- Ce que tu m'excites quand tu dis ça susurra Magnus

Il l'embrassa langoureusement, l'asiatique commença à le tripoter avant d'entendre des raclements de gorge. Ils tournèrent la tête pour voir la famille entrain de les regarder,

\- Je vous signale qu'il y a des enfants ici signala Jace

\- Tu te parles de toi, on dirait ricana Magnus

Ils commençaient à se chicaner avant de se faire valser par Alec qui usa de son pouvoir qui les envoya contre le mur,

\- Les triplés sont entrain de dormir alors éviter de vous chamailler comme des enfants si vous ne voulez que je fasse de votre vie un enfer articula Alec les bras croisés

\- Pardon s'excusa Jace

Magnus fit un sourire pervers devant son mari, il l'embrassa sauvagement avant de faire un portail.

\- Je t'aime ma reine confessa Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi mon roi sourit Alec

Il pénétra dans le portail, la famille se rendit aussi à New-York à part Robert qui devait être présent pour les affaires ce qui le chagrina ayant envie que les bébés restent encore un peu avec lui. Comme ils avaient prévu, ils sortirent tous pour aller prendre un verre dans un bar. Maryse gardait les enfants à l'institut, ils étaient tous réunis sur la banquette en appréciant la soirée. Alec était toujours habillé d'un débardeur noir avec des sangles comme décoration avec un pantalon avec des zips et déchiré par endroits en cuir, ses oreilles étaient recouvertes de ses boucles d'oreilles dont une était pendante. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés dans son dos et il portait ses éternelles mitaines noires avec ses bottes noires avec des sangles, Vera était habillée d'une robe gothique noire et violette avec des colliers ras le cou. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés avec deux mini-couettes sur les deux côtés, Izzy avait essayé de la persuader de se maquiller mais elle avait refusé catégoriquement de se faire maquiller en les trouvant horrible sur elle. Elle était assis à demi sur Alec qui caressait ses cheveux, plusieurs murmures s'élèvent dans la pièce sur leur beauté.

\- On dirait que vous deux, vous adorez embraser New-York ricana Simon

\- Contrairement à ce que tu penses j'embrase mon mari si tu vois ce que je veux dire nargua Alec vicieusement

\- Eh ce n'est pas de moment de parler de sexe, on a une enfant qui est présente ici blagua Jace en pointant Vera

\- Ta blague à deux balles, tu peux te la mettre là ou je pense répliqua Vera

\- Non mais quelle fille vulgaire que tu es, il faut vraiment te laver la bouche taquina Clary

\- Clary bouda Vera

Elle ria et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, des groupes de lycéennes habillées en cheerleaders entrèrent dans le bar. La rousse les remarqua et grimaça en les voyant, tous remarquèrent sa grimace.

\- Tu les connais demanda Jace

\- C'était des filles de notre ancien lycée, elles avaient l'habitude de venir m'insulter à cause de mon manque de charme raconta Clary

\- Ce que je déteste ce genre de fille souffla Tiamat

\- Dommage qu'on n'ait pas le droit de les remettre en place gloussa Alec

Ils passèrent une bonne soirée sans faire attention à eux, ils rentrèrent plus tard à l'institut avant d'aller se coucher.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le plan de Lilith et le Kidnapping des triplets. Bisous glacés.**


	50. Chapter 48

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **HekateWitch: "Les hommes en blouse blouse cherchaient Hekate avec un filet à papillons " je savais qu'ils allaient revenir pour toi XD je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plu par contre celui-là je ne sais pas si ça te plaire**

 **Maia 0067: Robert qui a un flair en sentant ses petits enfants à proximité XD Luke et Ollie les détectives surnaturelles XD**

 **Alec Barton: "Hachi qui voit la pièce spéciale d'Alec" t'es sûr qu'il est assez solide parce que ce qu'il t'attends dans ce chapitre j'ai un doute XD tu es le seul qui ne soit pas inquiet au sujet des triplets au vu que tu sais que les kidnappeurs vont passer un sale quart d'heure avec le duo en plus des triplets XD**

 **Lavigne 126: Je me fait à moitiés pardonnée dans ce chapitre et ne t'en fais pa dans le prochain chapitre ils retrouvent les triplets XD Je pourrais avoir tes idées s'il te plait "chibi eyes"**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 48, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 48**_

Alec était entrain de dormir quand il sentit une petite main sur son visage, il se réveilla et sourit pour trouver ses enfants dans le lit avec lui. Sora était entrain de dormir en étoile tout en tétant sa tétine, l'une de ses mains avait réveillé son père. Andrew était entrain de dormir en désordre dans une drôle de position ayant sa main sur le ventre de son jumeau, Lane était blotti contre son père tout en dormant. Il remarqua que la place de son amant était vide avant d'entendre l'eau couler dans la salle de bain, il conclut qu'il avait déplacé les enfants pour qu'il soit près de lui. Il caressa les cheveux de ses triplés, Andrew éternua en recrachant sa tétine. Il continua de dormir ce qui n'était pas le cas pour sa jumelle qui s'était réveillé entre-temps, l'archer lui caressa doucement en fredonnant sa berceuse préférée. Elle se calma doucement et se rendormit normalement, il sourit et respira l'odeur de bébé sur eux, il tourna la tête pour voir Magnus ressortir de la salle de bain habillé d'un de ses pantalons rouges moulants avec des paillettes. Il était torse nu et il mâtait le noiraud sans honte, le sorcier fouilla dans ses affaires pour trouver un haut pour qu'il puisse le mettre le temps pendant que son amant le dévorait du regard. Il jeta un regard derrière lui pour voir son regard avide sur son corps, il sourit goguenard en le voyant comme ça

\- La vue te plaît demanda Magnus

\- Plus que tu le penses, j'ai envie de les grignoter tellement que c'est appétissant comme vision susurra Alec

Il fit la moue avant de prendre une chemise en le mettant sur lui, il ne la boutonna pas tout de suite avant de venir embrasser son amant doucement. Il posa des baisers sur le front de ses enfants,

\- Tu les as mis avec moi pour que je me réveille avec eux conclu Alec

\- Je les ai mis ici pour que tu te réveilles avec douceur sourit Magnus

Il ricana doucement pour ne pas réveiller sa fille qui avait le sommeil très léger, ils contemplèrent les triplés qui dormaient. Les triplés avaient à présents cinq mois, Alec avait arrêté définitivement l'allaitement en passant au biberon ce qui était loin de déplaire à Magnus. Andrew qui avait eu un peu difficulté au départ s'intégra facilement au biberon, la famille était toujours dingue d'eux en particulier Robert qui était toujours aussi gaga d'eux. Ils avaient commencé aussi à réfléchir sur la date du mariage, les dragons étaient heureux de leur remariage. Venus avait contacté Isabelle pour commencer l'organisation du mariage, Ignir s'était déplacé personnellement pour les féliciter. Les chevaliers étaient heureux aussi de la nouvelle, Andrew se tourna en déposant son pied sur la tête de son jumeau. Celui-ci émit un petit ronflement ce qui sourire ses parents, Lane téta sa tétine avant de se réveiller en frottant ses yeux. Elle regarda ses parents qui les observaient tous les trois, elle sourit devant eux. Magnus l'embrassa sur la joue ce qui la fit glousser, Alec caressa ses cheveux doucement. Elle regarda ses frères qui étaient encore endormis, elle regarda de nouveau ses parents.

\- Et oui ma puce, tes frères sont entrain encore de dormir sourit Magnus

Elle commença à babiller, le noiraud se leva pour aller prendre une douche. La petite fille gémit doucement en voyant son père se lever, il se retourna pour la regarder. Elle gigota ses bras vers lui, il jeta un regard amusé vers son mari avant de prendre sa fille.

\- Je crois que notre fille veut prendre un bain avec toi gloussa Magnus

\- Je vois ça et je vais prendre mon bain avec elle n'est-ce pas ma puce demanda Alec en prenant sa fille

Elle babilla et serra le cou de son père, il la déshabilla avant de remplir la baignoire d'eau. Il rentra dans la baignoire avec sa fille, il l'embrassa sur le front et fit un bisou esquimau avec elle. Elle sourit devant le baiser esquimau, il lui fit un bisou sur le nez et la savonna avant de la rincer. Elle bougea ses pieds dans l'eau en babillant sous les yeux attendris d'Alec, il sortit avec elle avant d'entendre un petit gémissement de sa part.

\- Ma poussine voulait profiter encore du bain, mais tes frères et ton papa nous attendent dans la chambre en plus tu vas avoir froid comme ça gloussa Alec

Elle gloussa devant les baisers de l'archer, ils sortirent tous les deux de la salle de bain. Alec avait mis son peignoir sur lui en enveloppant sa fille dans une serviette douce, Magnus vit son mari et sa fille entrer dans la chambre.

\- Eh bien vous deux le bain était bon demanda Magnus

\- Plus que bon sourit Alec en portant sa fille

Il ria doucement avant de claquer des doigts pour faire apparaître une couche avec une grenouillère rose avec un col blanc, elle avait la main dans sa bouche en souriant. Sora se réveilla en grommelant avant de cligner les yeux devant sa sœur et ses parents, il fronça les sourcils avant de regarder son jumeau.

\- Tu es réveillé mon petit agneau sourit Magnus en le prenant dans ses bras

Il ria légèrement, son rire réveilla son jumeau qui se mit sur le ventre avant de lever la tête pour regarder autour de lui. Magnus s'occupa de ses fils en les faisant prendre un bain tous les deux pendant qu'Alec s'occupait de nourrir Lane, Sora était habillé d'une grenouillère avec un message amusant sur les grands-pères et Andrew avait le même sur les mamies. L'archer rigola aux messages sur les grenouillères de ses fils,

\- Tu exagères pas un peu ricana Alec

\- C'est véridique que les grands-parents ne disent jamais non à leurs petits-enfants sourit Magnus

\- Tu veux me dire que mon père va laisser nos enfants faire ce qu'ils veulent, c'est vrai dans ce contexte qu'ils le seront pensa Alec

Il sourit à pleines dents, il claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître les biberons. Andrew prit son biberon normalement après avoir eu l'habitude après que Alec est trouvé la solution pour lui faire prendre le biberon, ils les nourrissèrent en surveillant leur fille. Celle-ci se tourna dans tous les sens sur le lit, elle fut calée par les corps de ses parents. Ils passèrent la matinée en famille dans la chambre en les surveillant, plus tard ils se rendirent à l'institut. La fratrie tomba sur les triplés et les embrassa partout ce qui les fit glousser, Maryse sourit en roucoulant devant les messages amusant qu'il y avait sur le body d'Andrew.

\- Bien sûr que tu es le petit amour de mamie roucoula Maryse en l'embrassant sur la joue

\- Heureusement que papa n'est pas là s'il avait vu le message sur le body de Sora ria Isabelle

Su le body de Sora il était marqué « Mon Papy est fou de moi », tous sourirent aux messages amusant sur les garçons. Les filles craquèrent sur les jumeaux alors que Lane faisait craquer tous les garçons, le couple ria en regardant leurs enfants faire le beau devant tout le monde. Pendant ce temps Lorenzo alla dans un vieil entrepôt, il dessina un pentagramme avant de chanter une incantation dans la langue démoniaque. Le pentagramme s'illumina dans un cercle de feu, Lilith apparut au centre du cercle. Elle regarda autour d'elle et regarda Lorenzo qui la regardait avec satisfaction,

\- C'est toi qui m'as invoqué demanda Lilith

\- Oui, c'est moi qui t'ai invoqué, je suis Lorenzo Rey. Je t'ai invoqué, c'est pour te proposer une alliance contre un ennemi en commun proposa Lorenzo

\- Qu'est-ce donc cette alliance contre cet ennemi en commun car j'ai plusieurs ennemies répondit Lilith

\- Je parle de Magnus Bane, le fils d'Asmodée révéla Lorenzo

A l'entente du nom du fils de son ennemie, le feu se mit à brûler encore plus fort signe de sa colère sourde qu'elle avait à son encontre.

\- Pourquoi cette alliance avec moi questionna Lilith

\- Car moi aussi je veux le tuer après qu'il m'a humilié continuellement expliqua Lorenzo

\- Très bien que proposes-tu questionna Lilith

\- Magnus vient d'avoir des enfants, il a eu des triplés si tu ne le sais pas avoua Lorenzo

\- Les fait sorcier, je sais qu'il a eu des bâtards gronda Lilith

\- Je te propose que je les enlève pour les utiliser comme appât comme ça nous pourrons tous les deux le tuer lui et son amant expliqua Lorenzo

\- J'aime ton plan sorcier mais comment vas-tu faire pour t'en prendre à eux demanda Lilith

\- Simple, tu envoies un démon assez puissant pour détourner leur attention ainsi je pourrai kidnapper les enfants puis tu m'ouvriras un portail pour que je puisse te rejoindre dévoila Lorenzo

\- Très bien j'accepte ton plan que tu proposes sorcier, j'aurai enfin ma vengeance envers eux ricana Lilith

Il sourit au rire de la reine des enfers, ils rigolèrent ensemble de leur plan. Asmodée qui regardait la scène de son miroir fit exploser son pouvoir démoniaque dans tout son palais, il sourit sauvagement en pensant à leurs plans.

\- Vas-y ramène mes enfants ici ricana Asmodée

Alec était entrain de nettoyer son arc et ses flèches quand il sentit un mauvais pressentiment,

\- Il y a quelque chose de grave qui va bientôt se passer pressentit Tiamat

\- Qui ça peut être, tous nos ennemies sont morts et enterrés demanda Alec en plongeant dans son monde

\- Pas tous, Lilith est encore en vie mais nous n'avons pas entendu parler d'elle depuis un moment ce qui m'inquiète déclara Tiamat

\- Tu penses qu'elle mijote quelque chose questionna Alec

\- Connaissant cette garce, je pense que oui alors méfies-toi de chaque instant conseilla Tiamat

Il hocha la tête et revint dans son monde, Vera apparut près de lui pendant qu'il était plongé dans son monde intérieur. Elle attendit qu'il revienne dans le monde réel, il la regarda avec un air songeur ce qui inquiéta la dragonne.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a s'inquiéta Vera

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment Vera, reste sur tes gardes et aussi veille sur les enfants chaque instant quand je ne suis pas avec eux demanda Alec

Elle acquiesça avec un sourire rassurant, quelques jours plus tard Alec fut sur ses gardes chaque instant après avoir mis au courant son mari de son pressentiment. Celui-ci renforça la barrière de protection de l'institut avec celle de l'immeuble, il se rendit dans la salle d'opération pour vérifier le moniteur. Il s'assit nonchalamment sur la chaise, il surveilla le moniteur. Jace était entrain d'inspecter toute la ville avec l'hologramme, il repéra une zone rouge signe d'une activité démoniaque. Il l'envoya sur l'écran,

\- Activité démoniaque alerta Jace

Alec disparut et alla se préparer, il apparut dans le hall en mettant son bas de masque. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où était le démon, l'archer s'amusa à disparaître et apparaître entre eux. Il stoppa sa course pour détecter le démon grâce à ses sens,

\- Alors questionna Jace

\- Il s'approche de nous indiqua Alec en prenant son arc

Il prit une flèche en faisant un sourire sadique, le démon apparut ce qui choqua presque tout le monde.

\- Vous voyez ce que je voie demanda Isabelle

\- Qu'il a des couilles assez impressionnants avec une queue spectaculaire ouais répondit Alec

Le démon était rouge de partout avec des ailes de chauve-souris, il avait des attributs très impressionnants. Sur ses bras il y avait des piques assez fines, il les lança sur eux. Alec sauta et tira ses flèches sur lui, Jace l'attaqua sur le flanc avec Izzy. Clary se servit de ses runes pour le soumettre, l'archer atterrit sur ses jambes et s'approcha du démon en tirant les flèches. Il termina son carquois et prit son Katana, il disparut et apparut pour donner un coup d'épée au démon. Celui-ci cria de douleur, et lança ses épines sur Alec. Il esquiva les épines et envoya une onde de choc sur le démon, celui-ci explosa en mille morceaux. Jace et les autres vinrent vers lui,

\- Tout va bien demanda Jace

\- Ouais sourit Alec

Ils rentrèrent à l'institut quand le noiraud eut un vertige, il s'appuya contre le mur pour ne pas s'effondrer.

\- Alec est-ce que ça va s'inquiéta Isabelle

Il se tourna à demi avant que tout le monde vit certaines épines du démon sur son flanc droit,

\- Fais chier, je suis entrain de guérir mais je sens qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre s'évanouit Alec

\- Alec, Izzy contacte Magnus en vitesse alerta Jace

Le sorcier débarqua à l'infirmerie en voyant son mari sur le lit encore évanouit, il jeta un regard sur son beau-frère pour savoir ce qui s'était passé. Il lui raconta l'histoire au sujet du démon, Izzy explosa de rire en repensant aux attributs du démon.

\- Si j'étais toi, je rirais moins ricana Magnus

\- Pourquoi donc demanda Izzy

\- C'est un démon de la luxure que vous avez eu à faire, et Alec s'est fait piquer par ses épines expliqua Magnus

\- Et demanda Jace

\- Il va se réveiller avec une envie folle de faire l'amour car le poison de ce démon est comme un puissant aphrodisiaque, à mon avis il ne voudrait pas se contenter d'un seul partenaire si vous voyez ce que je veux dire sourit Magnus malicieusement

\- Comment cela déglutit Jace

Il sourit encore plus, ils entendirent un gémissement provenir de l'hôte. Magnus vint près de lui pour l'examiner, il ouvrit les yeux sur son mari. Ses yeux devinrent dilatés en le regardant, le sorcier jeta un coup d'œil vers la fratrie.

\- Si j'étais vous, je sortirais immédiatement conseilla Magnus avant de se faire plaquer par le noiraud

\- On te laisse et on en profite pour surveiller les enfants lança Isabelle

\- Oh par l'ange grimaça Jace avant qu'Izzy le prenne par le col de la chemise

Magnus ricana avant de gémir devant les caresses sensuelles de son amant sur torse, il avait passé sa main sous sa chemise avant de se redresser à califourchon pour déchirer la chemise.

\- On dirait que tu veux jouer bébé, très bien mais pas ici car ce n'est pas un endroit pour jouer susurra Magnus en claquant des doigts

Ils pénétrèrent dans leur appartement, Alec se retourna pour voir son amant disparaitre après avoir traversé le portail. Il entendit le rire de Magnus dans l'appartement,

\- On va jouer un jeu, tu sais la chasse au trésor mais tu dois me retrouver rapidement susurra Magnus qui résonna dans le salon

Il rugit de frustration, il se servit de ses sens. Il entendit un tintement dans la cuisine, il trouva à la place une paire de menottes. Il haleta en se grattant la peau tellement la chaleur du poison du démon le consumait, il continua de chercher son amant. Il retrouva des boules de geisha ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir en les trouvant, il entendit un ricanement.

\- Tu m'excites bébé allez trouve-moi susurra Magnus

Il disparut en retirant son débardeur tellement il avait chaud, il retrouva une cravache. Il disparut pour apparaître dans leur chambre pour le trouver assis sur dans un fauteuil en cuir, il était torse nu habillé d'un pantalon en cuir. Il avait un sourire sauvage sur les lèvres, il claqua les doigts et ce qui le fit attacher dans le vide. Alec haleta de plaisir devant ses membres attachés, il fit un mouvement de main pour retirer ses vêtements. Il se leva de son fauteuil pour s'approcher de son amant doucement d'une démarche de féline,

\- Tu es peut-être le chasseur mais en ce moment tu es la proie mon amour et je vais te le faire crier toute la nuit ricana Magnus sadiquement

Il claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître les boules de geisha, il l'embrassa bestialement en tirant sur ses cheveux. Il l'inséra dans l'intimité d'Alec qui gémit de plaisir, il gloussa avant de reculer et prit un cockring pour l'attacher sur le sexe dressé. Il passa derrière lui et caressa son dos jusqu'à entre ses fesses ce qui le fit gémir, il fit vibrer les boules de geisha avant de le gifler sur les fesses. Il cria de plaisir et de douleur,

\- Tu es quoi en ce moment susurra Magnus

\- Je suis la proie gémit Alec

\- A qui tu appartient demanda Magnus en le giflant sur les fesses

\- A toi cria Alec

\- Dis-le plus fort décréta Magnus en le frappant encore plus fort

\- A TOI cria Alec

Il ricana en regardant les fesses rouges de son amant, les boules de geisha continuèrent de vibrer en lui. Il le retira pour les faire coulisser dans son intimité, il les enleva pour mettre à la place un gode.

\- J'ai pris une taille qui est la même que la mienne ronronna Magnus

Il l'inséra dans l'intimité de son amant ce qui le fit hurler de plaisir, il le fit bouger doucement en lui. Il mordit violemment son oreille ce qui le fit couiner,

\- Supplie-moi de te prendre susurra Magnus en enfonçant encore plus le gode en lui

\- Prends…moi…je…t'en…prie supplia Alec

Il pleurnichant de plaisir, le sorcier sourit sadiquement et retira le gode. Il claqua des doigts pour le faire allonger sur le lit, il le pénétra ce qui le fit crier de bonheur. Il ondula ses hanches en lui jusqu'à qu'il se déverse en lui, Alec sanglota sur le lit ayant joui plusieurs fois. Il l'embrassa sur la nuque et le libéra doucement, il s'évanouit de plaisir et du fait que le poison était à son paroxysme. Magnus l'embrassa sur le front en sueur, il sourit malgré lui avant de s'endormir en le prenant dans ses bras. Jace au même moment frotta sa rune de parabataï, les filles et sa mère étaient amusées de le voir grogner dans son coin.

\- Tu vas encore râler sur le fait qu'Alec s'amuse nargua Isabelle en embrassant Andrew

\- S'amuser le mot est faible devant de ce que je ressens en ce moment grimaça Jace

\- A force ils vont se retrouver avec plus d'enfants gloussa Clary en berçant Lane

Un chasseur vint les voir avec Simon, celui-ci embrassa Izzy et salua Clary et Jace. Ils discutèrent ensemble avec Maryse tout en surveillant les enfants, l'alarme de l'institut se mit à sonner ce qui fit sursauter les triplés. Ils se mirent à pleurer, Vera apparut près d'eux,

\- Allez vérifier ce qui se passe ordonna Maryse en se levant de sa position

Ils allèrent vérifier ce qui se passait, un portail s'ouvrit dans le bureau de Maryse. Vera se mit devant le berceau des enfants pour les protéger ne reconnaissant pas le portail de Magnus, la matriarche prit son épée séraphique quand Lorenzo sortit du portail, elle l'attaqua. Il riposta en la repoussant, il envoya une boule de feu sur elle ce qui la fit cogner contre le mur. Il se tourna vers la dragonne, celle-ci arbora le même visage narquois qu'Alec.

\- Avec moi, ce sera un peu plus dur glissa Vera en l'attaquant

Il para ses coups un à un avant de se faire valser par une onde choc de la dragonne, elle lui prit la tête et lui donna un coup de genou. Son nez explosa sous l'impact avec son genou, elle le fit valser contre le mur. Il cria de douleur avant d'envoyer une boule de feu sur elle, celle-ci le étouffa la boule de feu. Elle s'approcha,

\- Tu vas mourir ici maintenant déclara Vera d'un ton meurtrier

Elle commença à inspirer quand Jace et les autres déboulèrent dans le bureau, ils virent le bureau dévasté. Vera détourna l'attention avant de se prendre une boule de feu par Lorenzo qui l'envoya sur la fratrie, ils tombèrent tous parterre. Le sorcier profita de la situation pour faire un portail devant le berceau, Maryse se réveilla et vit la scène avec les autres.

\- NON cria Vera en essayant de se relever

\- Dites à Magnus, s'il veut revoir sa progéniture qu'il vienne à Edom avec son mari déclara Lorenzo en disparaissant avec les enfants

Vera courra pour rattraper le sorcier avant que le portail se referme, mais elle arriva trop tard. Elle frappa du poing au sol en pleurant, elle se mit à hurler fortement. Isabelle vint la prendre dans ses bras,

\- Je lui avais promis de prendre soin de ses enfants pleura Vera

\- Alec ne t'en voudra pas, tu as fait ce que tu as pu consola Izzy

Le couple fut réveillé par le téléphone, Alec prit le téléphone et répondit. Il sauta du lit en raccrochant,

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a demanda Magnus

\- Lorenzo a enlevé les enfants révéla Alec en s'habillant

\- QUOI cria Magnus en sautant du lit aussi

Ils s'habillèrent pour se rendre à l'institut, tous les chasseurs de l'institut ressentirent les auras dévastatrices du couple qui est sur les nerfs depuis l'enlèvement. Le sorcier serra tellement les poings qu'il saignait des mains, les pouvoirs d'Alec étaient en constante.

\- Nous sommes désolés, nous n'avions rien pu faire pour protéger les enfants s'excusa Maryse

\- C'est plus ma faute Alec, j'ai baissé ma garde et je l'ai laissé enlevé les enfants s'excusa Vera

\- Je t'en veux pas Vera, ne t'en fais pas rassura Alec en l'embrassant sur le front

Elle le serra très fort dans ses bras, il la consola doucement. Magnus regarda la scène avant de plaquer ses mains en sang sur la table,

\- Edom hein répéta Magnus

\- Il a dit qu'il voulait vous voir là-bas expliqua Jace

\- Pour le moment nous allons trouver un moyen d'y aller, Vera contacte Ignir et dit-lui d'envoyer les filles et les chevaliers. Nous attendrons qu'ils arrivent pour partir décréta Magnus

\- Mais les enfants, demanda Robert ayant peur pour ses petits-enfants

Ils sont en sécurités à Edom, je sais qu'ils seront protégés là-bas car une personne fera tout pour les protéger pensa Magnus

\- A Edom Lilith contemplaient les triplés dans le berceau, ils étaient endormis pour le moment. Elle essaya de les toucher quand une barrière vint les protéger,

\- Ce sale connard a mis en place une barrière pour protéger ses enfants pesta Lilith

\- Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant questionna Lorenzo

\- Il faut juste attendre pour qu'ils viennent chercher leurs enfants ricana Lilith

\- Je vois, ensuite nous allons les tuer et pour eux qu'allons-nous faire d'eux demanda Lorenzo en regardant les bébés endormit

\- Ils seront mes enfants sourit Lilith maternellement

Il tiqua légèrement, ils sortirent de la chambre. Ils ne virent pas une mouche voler pas trop loin, la mouche se posa doucement sur le berceau pour observer les triplés. Asmodée sourit de fierté en regardant ses petits-enfants,

\- Tellement beau, mes enfants. Vous me ressemblez beaucoup sourit Asmodée

Il fit bouger la mouche, il ferma les yeux et mit une protection sur eux pour ne pas que Lilith ou quelqu'un d'autre ne les touche pas. Lane se réveilla au même moment en regardant la mouche, elle sourit avant de babiller doucement en tendant la main. La mouche guidée par Asmodée vint se poser sur son front doucement, il donna une petite pulsion magique pour rassurer la petite fille.

\- Ne t'en fais pas ma princesse, ton grand-père est prêt de toi ricana Asmodée

Le lendemain Magnus s'était rendu dans le labyrinthe en spiral pour confronter le conseil des sorciers pour savoir où était Lorenzo,

\- Nous ne savons pas où est Lorenzo Rey répondit le haut conseil des sorciers

\- Ce bâtard de Lorenzo à enlever mes enfants pour les emmener à Edom, alors je voudrais savoir ou se cache ce fils de pute pour que je le dégomme décréta Magnus en frappant ses mains sur la table

La table se fissura sous le plaquage de Magnus,

\- Nous vous répétons que nous savons rien à son sujet, Magnus Bane. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire est le jeter en prison pour haute trahison et kidnapping d'enfants d'autrui expliqua le haut conseiller

\- Je ne veux pas que vous le jetiez en prison, je veux qu'il paie pour tout ce qu'il a fait décréta Magnus

\- Si vous voulez la justice alors fait-le toi-même souligna le haut conseiller

Le sorcier fit un sourire sadique ce qui fit frémir tous dans la salle, il sortit de la pièce et croisa Catarina et Tessa qui le regardaient de loin.

\- Cet enculé de fils de pute va me trouver de s'en être pris à mes enfants promis Magnus

\- Il faut déjà te calmer ensuite Alec à besoin de toi en ce moment conseilla Tessa

\- Crois-moi en ce moment il a besoin du sang de Lorenzo ricana Magnus froidement

Elles déglutirent devant le ricanement de leur ami.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la fierté d'Asmodée et la perte de mémoire de Simon. Bisous glacées.**


	51. Chapter 49

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **HekateWitch1: Ravie que le chapitre t'ai plut et le lemon d'après ce que je vois XD Allez tu vas voir comment ils vont se débarrasser de leur ennemie**

 **Maia 0067:On va voir un Asmodée en mode papy protecteur dans ce chapitre et les morts des ennemies**

 **Lavigne 126: Je me fais pardonner dans ce chapitre lors tu me donne quelques scène "chibi eyes" je me fais pardonner encore dans le prochain avec un autre lemon**

 **Alec Barton: "Hachi qui est allongée sur une transat en profitant de la chaleur de l'enfer avec une lunette sur les yeux et entends Satan criait au loin de colère" Je crois qu'il vient d'apprendre que je vais mettre un lemon dans le prochain chapitre "Hachi qui voit Alec en train de reconstruire un autre cabane pour resister à la chaleur de ses lemons" ça ne servirait à rien parce que je l'ai charger ce lemon XD Oui papy Asmodée sera de la rescousse dans ce chapitre**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quel Dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 49, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 49**_

Les pouvoirs d'Alec augmentaient et descendaient comme des vagues depuis la disparition de ses enfants, bon nombre de chasseurs évitaient de rester près de lui. Seule Vera pouvait l'approcher de lui pour le calmer, Maryse avait essayé mais c'est soldé par une augmentation violente de ses pouvoirs. A l'intérieur de lui Tiamat bouillonnait de rage, elle insultait de tous les noms son ancienne rivale. Du côté de Magnus c'était encore pire, lui avait une aura destructrice, tout ce qui était à sa proximité se détruisait. Personne ne pouvait calmer le couple normalement, Ignir et le conseil des dragons avaient appris la mauvaise nouvelle et c'était chargé d'envoyer les huit étoiles ainsi que les sept chevaliers. Ils étaient de retour de leurs longues vacances depuis la fin de la guerre, ils étaient arrivés le lendemain du message de Vera pour son père. Les filles réussissaient à calmer Alec un peu mais il restait constamment en colère alors que Magnus seule Wendy put le calmer un peu, Jace vint rassurer son parabataï en lui promettant qu'ils allaient retrouver les bébés. De l'autre côté à Edom Lilith essayait de se rapprocher des triplés, mais la barrière de protection qu'avait mis Asmodée la gênait dans sa tâche ce qui la frustrait davantage. De plus les garçons avaient éternué plusieurs fois sur elle en crachant des flammes, la première fois que Sora avait craché une flamme en éternuant Asmodée avait vu la scène et s'était mis à rigoler très fort en se tenant le ventre tellement qu'il riait. Il avait souri encore de fierté devant les pouvoirs de ses petits-enfants,

\- Papy est là pour vous protéger mes petits démons adorés sourit Asmodée

Les triplés avaient senti le pouvoir de leur grand-père ce qui les faisait babiller sans cesse, Lorenzo ne comprit pas pourquoi est-ce les triplés babillaient.

\- C'est parce qu'ils sentent le pouvoir de ce connard d'Asmodée rétorqua Lilith furieuse

\- Impossible réfuta le sorcier

\- Le lien du sang a toujours été le plus fort en plus les pouvoirs de ses gosses sont entrain de grandir expliqua Lilith

\- Ce sont bien les enfants de Magnus gronda Lorenzo

Lilith serra les poings devant le grondement de Lorenzo, il sortit de la pièce alors que la reine des démons jeta un coup d'œil sur les bébés.

\- Patience et vous serez mes enfants à moi, je vous élèverai avec amour sourit Lilith

Alec regardait les hologrammes de la ville pour chercher une quelconque trace de Lorenzo, le sol sous ses pieds craquelait sous la pression de ses pouvoirs. Le sorcier préféra rester à l'extérieur à cause de son aura de mort et de destruction, tous mettaient tout en œuvre pour retrouver les enfants. Vera apparut près de lui en mettant sa tête entre ses omoplates pour le calmer, son aura meurtrière se calma doucement ce qui soulagea un peu tout le monde. Jia et Imogène avaient envoyé des chasseurs d'ombres pisteur pour rechercher le sorcier traître, du côté du monde obscur tous mettaient tout en oeuvres pour aider les chasseurs à retrouver Lorenzo. Les gardiens survolèrent la ville sous leur forme de dragons pour le retrouver, Cobra faisait une ronde en passant près du pont avant de voir Natsu sur le toit d'un immeuble. Il se posa en reprenant sa forme humaine, il vint près du dragon de feu. Celui-ci le regarda à peine en soupirant, il passa une main dans ses cheveux en essayant de localiser Lorenzo.

\- Alors de ton côté les recherches questionna Cobra

\- Rien de nouveau, j'ai fouillé cette zone au cas où cet enfoiré apparaît répondit Natsu

\- Ce déchet sait qu'on ait à sa recherche, alors il se cache sûrement dans une dimension autre que la notre supposa Cobra

\- Tu as expliqué ceci à sa majesté demanda Natsu

\- Il le sait répondit Cobra

\- La seule qui peut nous aider dans cette quête est Pluton déclara Natsu

\- Malheureusement elle est interdite d'utiliser ses pouvoirs sous peine de mourir décréta Cobra

Il hocha la tête en regardant le ciel, le dragon du feu sauta dans le vide pour reprendre la recherche. Le dragon du poison resta un moment sur le toit avant de reprendre les recherches, Lorenzo de son côté se cachait de tous à Edom. Il ne pouvait pas retourner dans le monde terrestre car tous le retrouveraient, il se dirigea vers la salle du trône de Lilith. Celle-ci était assis sur le trône d'os complètement dans ses pensées, il vint vers elle.

\- Tout le monde est à ma recherche maintenant en sachant que j'ai enlevé les triplés déclara Lorenzo

Je ne peux rien faire pour toi, comme tu l'as suggéré Tiamat et Apsû viendront récupérer leurs progénitures ainsi je pourrai les tuer de mes mains en vengeant mon fils puis je m'accaparerai leurs enfants en les élevant comme les miens expliqua Lilith

\- Ils savaient déjà que tu es de mèche avec moi avoua Lorenzo

\- Qu'importe qu'ils le sachent, qu'ils viennent ricana Lilith

Le sorcier ne répondit pas en l'observant rire sardoniquement, elle se leva pour aller dans la chambre pour voir les triplés entrain de jouer dans le berceau. Lane gigota ses bras dans le vide alors les jumeaux babillaient ensemble, elle les regardait avec un sourire maternelle. Elle s'approcha quand une barrière vint les englober, Sora regarda la démone avant de prendre des yeux de chat. Il gigota sa main ce qui envoya valser la reine des enfers contre le mur, Andrew regarda la scène et fit de même comme son jumeau en voyant Lorenzo pénétrer dans la pièce. Lane fit une minuscule boule de feu qu'elle envoya sur eux, Lilith rejeta la petite boule de feu contre le mur. Elle riait moqueusement en regardant les enfants,

\- Vous croyez m'avoir avec cette petite boule de feu ricana Lilith

Le mur qui avait reçu la petite boule de feu explosa en mille morceaux, elle resta stupéfaite de même pour le sorcier. Ils étaient sans voix devant la puissance des triplés, ils sortirent de la pièce. Une mouche vint voler près d'eux, les triplés babillèrent en le voyant. Ils avaient senti la magie d'Asmodée dans la mouche. Celui-ci était sur son trône entrain de rire fortement devant la scène qui venait de se dérouler, il se tenait le ventre tellement qu'il riait.

\- Je n'ai jamais autant ri depuis des millénaires ria Asmodée

Il s'arrêta de rire avant de faire un grand sourire de fierté, il ricana doucement narquoisement.

\- Mes petits démons princiers, sourit Asmodée

Alec était entrain de regarder l'hologramme quand un point rouge apparut sur la ville, il fit agrandir le point rouge. Il fit un sourire froid en le regardant, Jace s'approcha de lui en le voyant sourire froidement. Il déglutit en le regardant, il sentait grâce à sa rune le sentiment meurtrier que l'archer exprimait contre Lorenzo.

\- Tu l'as retrouvé demanda Jace

\- Oui, et je vais exploser sa cervelle sur le sol pour avoir osé enlever mes enfants articula Alec en faisait craqueler le sol parterre

\- Je vais prévenir Izzy avec Clary pour qu'on se préparent décréta Jace

Il alla prévenir les filles avant de voir Vera apparaître devant lui, elle observa Alec du haut du rempart.

\- Bordel si ça continue il faudra que tu le confines dans tes barrières déclara Jace

\- Le seul souci qu'on a, c'est que le cristal s'est brisé lorsque j'ai été mortellement blessée par Acnologia et qu'Alec s'était mis dans une rage folle pour me venger raconta Vera

\- Il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire pour stopper les pouvoirs d'Alec conclu Jace

\- Peut-être mais pour le moment, il se contrôle déclara Vera en disparaissant pour être à côté de son maître

Il avala sa salive difficilement avant de se préparer, Alec sortit de l'institut et apparut près de son mari qui attendait les nouvelles dehors par rapport à son aura de destructeur.

\- On l'a localisé sourit Alec en l'enlaçant par-derrière

Il hocha la tête lentement avant de se recouvrir de son armure, ils se rendirent tous à la recherche de Lorenzo. Celui-ci avait apparu pour attirer les deux hôtes, il ricana diaboliquement en sentant le pouvoir de Magnus venir dans sa direction. Il sourit de moins en moins quand il vit le couple venir sur le dos de Luxus, Magnus atterrit sur le sol avant de se tourner dans son armure. Il s'approcha de lui en faisant exploser son pouvoir, Apsû rugissait en lui tellement la haine et la colère le consumait. Lorenzo déglutit en ressentant la puissance immense du sorcier, il avait l'impression d'être impuissant. Alec ainsi que le groupe qui l'accompagnait regardaient la scène,

\- N'INTERFERER PAS DANS CE COMBAT s'écria Magnus sans les regarder

\- Entendu accepta tout le monde

Alec ne répondit rien en laissant son mari faire, celui-ci sortit son épée de son fourreau.

\- Tu crois m'impressionner avec ton armure et ton épée se moqua Lorenzo en tremblant de peur

\- OU SONT MES ENFANTS demanda Magnus

\- Tes enfants sont avec la reine des enfers Lilith, ils vont vite t'oublier car maintenant ils la considèrent comme leur mère ricana Lorenzo

Jace regarda le visage d'Alec qui était sans émotions, Magnus serra son épée dans sa main qui blanchissait sous l'effet de la colère. Lorenzo sauta et fit une grosse boule de feu pour la lancer sur Magnus, il éclata de rire devant l'explosion. Il s'étrangla dans son rire en voyant que son rival était toujours debout, il avala sa salive en reculant. Il refit des attaques que l'asiatique évitait sans bouger de sa position, le sorcier s'épuisa magiquement. Il se concentra en s'entaillant la main, il chanta son incantation. Un golem fait de sang apparu devant lui, il rugit en faisant éclater les vitres des immeubles. Luxus protégea tout le monde sous son aile,

\- Tu vas crever Magnus ainsi je serai le nouveau Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn ricana Lorenzo dans une démence absolue

\- Où sont mes enfants articula Magnus

Il ne répondit rien mais ricana à la place, le golem de sang s'avança vers Magnus. Celui-ci disparut et apparut derrière le golem, celui-ci retourna avant de se séparer en deux avant de disparaître.

\- Ne me le fait pas répéter une quatrième fois, où sont mes enfants demanda Magnus en pointant son épée sur Lorenzo

\- Je t'ai dit tes enfants sont avec Lilith qui les a adoptés maintenant ria Lorenzo

Magnus le regarda froidement avant de disparaître, il passa derrière lui en marchant doucement. Quand il se retourna il vit du sang sur l'épée, il vit une plaie béant sur son ventre. Il cracha du sang, le sorcier l'attrapa par les cheveux pour lui foutre un coup d'épée dans le nez. Son nez fut cassé ce qui le fit saigner,

\- J'ai envie de te torturer tellement jusqu'à que tu crèves mais ma priorité est mes enfants, mais ne crois pas que ta vie soit sauf. Tu seras jugé chez les dragons et ta punition sera à eux d'en choisir une et je souhaite que tu pries chaque jour que j'aurai dû te tuer à la place de ce qu'ils te réserveront souhaita Magnus en le relâchant

Natsu et Uranus vinrent prendre Lorenzo avant de s'envoler avec lui après avoir crevé ses yeux, Alec l'enlaça par-derrière en l'embrassant sur la nuque. Il mit sa main sur le sien,

\- Allons chercher les enfants déclara Magnus

De l'autre côté Lilith apprit la défaite de Lorenzo, elle cria de frustration de voir que le sorcier avait échoué dans sa tâche.

\- Mais quel connard celui-là alors, heureusement que je suis plus maligne que lui sourit Lilith en se levant du trône d'os

Elle se dirigea vers la chambre des enfants, ils étaient entrain de dormir. Elle les contempla avec un regard maternel, elle mit sa main dans le berceau pour caresser la joue de Lane quand la protection s'enclencha. Elle tiqua d'agacement, Asmodée ricana devant le miroir en regardant son agacement. Il ressentit le pouvoir immense de son fils pénétrer Edom, il fit un sourire en coin. Lilith le ressentit aussi avant d'appeler un démon pour surveiller les enfants à sa place, elle apparut devant eux. Alec s'enragea en la voyant,

\- RENDS-MOI MES ENFANTS ESPECE DE SALE PUTE fulmina Alec ayant la voix de Tiamat

\- Tiens donc Tiamat, comment vas-tu alors tu as eu ce que tu voulais. Avoir les enfants d'Apsû, il t'a bien baisé pour que tu fasses trois enfants d'un seul coup cracha Lilith

\- Oui, il m'a bien baisé comme tu le dis vu qu'il est à moi, toi tu n'étais juste qu'une salope qui écartait les cuisses devant tout ce qui avait une queue rétorqua Alec avec un sourire moqueur

\- Mais ce qui l'a pas empêché de me baiser avant toi, si tu veux je peux te montrer un souvenir de notre baise ricana Lilith

\- C'était avant conasse, moi aussi j'ai des souvenirs de baise avec lui et je parie que j'en ai plus que toi comme souvenir répliqua Alec

Elle serra les poings avant de sauter sur le noiraud, celui-ci dégaina son Katana en libérant son pouvoir. Tout le monde n'avait pas bougé depuis l'échange et regarda le combat, Magnus profita du duel pour se concentrer sur les pouvoirs de ses enfants. Le démon qui surveillait les enfants, il les observait surtout Lane. Il fit un sourire pervers en la regardant,

\- Tu seras joli quand tu seras devenu une femme, j'ai hâte de ce moment quand je prendrai tout de toi ricana le démon

Une boule de feu vint le réduire en cendres, les triplés se réveillèrent en pleurant. Asmodée s'approcha du berceau doucement et les vit,

\- Bonjour mes petits démons, roucoula Asmodée

Les triplés babillèrent en reconnaissant la magie d'Asmodée qui était semblable à eux, il fit un mouvement de main pour que le berceau flotte dans les airs.

\- En attendant que vos parents viennent vous chercher, vous allez rester avec papy sourit Asmodée

Sora gloussa avec Andrew alors que Lane sourit à son grand-père, il les ramena auprès de lui dans son palais. Alec frappa Lilith dans le ventre avant de lui donner un coup ce qui la projeta contre le sol, elle se releva en se tenant le nez. Il s'avança d'elle pour en finir, celle-ci cracha du venin sur son visage ce qui le rendit aveugle temporairement. Vera voulut le rejoindre avant de se faire stopper par Magnus, elle le regarda avec inquiétude.

\- Magnus, il est en danger signala Vera

\- Je le sais mais Alec ne veut pas non plus que tu te sacrifies une nouvelle fois pour lui, il a failli te perdre la dernière fois alors tiens-toi tranquille et fait-lui confiance proposa Magnus en la regardant

Elle observa le combat en priant pour que son maître réussisse, l'archer réussit à se débarrasser du poison grâce au pouvoir de Tiamat. Il reprit le combat, Lilith fit une grosse boule de feu et le cracha sur lui. Avec son Katana il coupa la boule en deux ce qui créa une onde de choc violent, Magnus créa un bouclier pour protéger tout le monde. Lilith repoussa Alec d'une onde de choc ce qui le déstabilisa, il atterrit durement au sol. Il fit un regard dur en grinçant les dents contre la reine des enfers, elle descendit au sol avec un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

\- RENDS-MOI MES ENFANTS fulmina Alec

\- Tes enfants ? Ils sont mien maintenant, tu as tué le mien ce n'est que justice Tiamat se moqua Lilith

\- RENDS-LES MOI cria Alec en faisant exploser son énergie

Elle fut balayer par le souffle du pouvoir d'Alec, elle se redressa et vit la puissance de l'hôte. Elle essaya de trouver une parade pour le tuer, quand elle se tourna vers le petit groupe qu'il accompagnait avec Magnus. Elle remarqua Isabelle, elle fit une boule de feu pour la lancer sur elle. Il se prépara à esquiver quand il vit la boule se diriger vers le groupe.

\- ATTENTION signala Alec

Magnus déploya son énergie pour protéger tout le monde, la boule se dirigea vers Izzy. Simon poussa la jeune femme sur le côté avant de prendre la boule et se fit envoyer valser,

\- SIMON cria Izzy

Magnus accourra vers lui pour commencer les premiers soins, Jace retenait Izzy et Clary qui commençaient à pleurer en voyant Simon plein de sang. Vera vint aider le sorcier à guérir le vampire, le noiraud vit la scène et serra les poings en se jetant vers Lilith de nouveau quand des chaînes vinrent s'attacher aux poignets de Lilith.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ça s'exclama Lilith

\- Je t'ai dit que si tu t'approchais de mon fils et de ses proches, tu payerais de ta vie décréta une voix

Ils se tournèrent tous vers la voix et virent que c'était Asmodée, Magnus jeta un coup d'œil à son père avant de tenter de soigner Simon avec Vera.

\- LIBERE-MOI cria Lilith en se débattant

\- CHUT lui intima Asmodée

Il fit signe du silence avec sa main, il fit un mouvement de main ce qui renforça les chaînes sur elle. Elle se mit à genoux sous le poids des chaînes, elle cria de frustration et de colère. Asmodée fit un sourire narquois, il s'amusa à soumettre la reine des enfers avant de s'avancer vers elle. Il posa son pied sur sa tête, il fit un sourire sadique. Il s'assit sur son ventre avant de poser la main vers sa poitrine, il enfonça ses griffes dans le corps de Lilith pour prendre son cœur. Celui-ci était noir plein d'ichor, il ricana sadiquement alors que les filles déglutirent devant la scène. Lilith cracha de l'ichor en voyant son cœur dans le creux de la main d'Asmodée,

\- Comme c'est gentil que tu me donnes ton cœur ricana Asmodée

\- Va te faire foutre articula Lilith

\- Je vais te briser le cœur à tout jamais déclara Asmodée en éclatant son cœur dans sa main

Le cœur fut réduit en cendres, elle cria avant de se faire réduire en cendres à son tour. Le démon se redressa et dépoussiéra son costume,

\- Qu'elle était salissante cette garce grimaça Asmodée

Il regarda le petit groupe surtout Simon, il soupira avant d'apparaître devant son fils. Il posa une main sur le corps de Simon avant de le soigner,

\- Il vivra je veux dire en tant qu'humain, mais en réparant son corps je lui ai enlevé sa mémoire pour ne pas qu'il souffre en contrepartie expliqua Asmodée

\- Comment ça sa mémoire demanda Clary hystérique

\- Sa mémoire sur le monde obscur mais à vous de lui rendre, quant à toi mon fils je suppose que tu es venu avec ton amant pour autre chose sourit Asmodée

\- Où sont-ils ? Je sais qu'ils sont avec toi décréta Magnus en croisant les bras

Il fit un geste de la main pour faire apparaître le berceau, Alec se précipita sur ses enfants. Ils étaient entrain de dormir tranquillement avant de se réveiller en babillant, ils les embrassèrent partout ce qui les fit glousser. Asmodée sourit ironique à la scène, il fit un portail.

\- Allez-vous en maintenant déclara Asmodée

\- J'espère pour toi que tu ne leur as rien fais de mal commenta Magnus

\- Bien sûr que non, je suis leur grand-père quand même s'offusqua Asmodée théâtrale

Il roula des yeux alors que tous commencèrent à rentrer, les triplés babillèrent une dernière fois envers Asmodée avant de traverser le portail. Magnus fut le dernier à le traverser,

\- Merci d'avoir veiller sur mes enfants père remercia Magnus

\- Si tu veux me remercier Magnus, laisse-les venir de temps en temps vers moi proposa Asmodée

\- Je verrai ce que je peux faire mais c'est sûr qu'ils viendront sourit Magnus avant de traverser le portail

Le prince des enfers rentra dans son palais, il vit tous ses livres brûler. Il eut la mâchoire décrochée en les voyant en cendres pour certains et d'autres les couvertures brûler, il prit un qui se fana entre ses mains. Il éclata de rire en voyant les dégâts,

\- Vraiment, des vrais petits démons rigola Asmodée

Pendant ce temps Alec et tout le monde rentrèrent à l'institut, Simon fut reconduit dans son appartement qu'il partageait autrefois avec Jordan qui était mort de la main de Jonathan. Celui-ci se réveilla et se souvenait plus de personne au grand dam de Clary et d'Isabelle, il reprit sa vie d'avant. Alec vit sa sœur malheureuse en pleurant sans cesse pour l'ancien vampire, Raphaël par égard pour lui l'avait fait surveiller. Les triplés étaient la seule source de joie dans la vie d'Izzy, le noiraud regarda encore une fois sa sœur entrain de roucouler avec Lane. Vera apparut près de lui,

\- Elle a encore pleuré toute la nuit à cause de Simon souffla Vera impuissante

\- Je le sais, il y a l'odeur des larmes sur elle. Je ne sais pas quoi faire Vera à son sujet soupira Alec en passant la main dans ses cheveux longs

\- Si au moins Simon pouvait retrouver simplement la mémoire souhaita Vera tristement

\- Tu t'es attacher à lui constata Alec

\- Malgré qu'il était une vraie pipelette et chiant mais il était un très bon ami envers moi révéla Vera

\- Oh ma puce consola Alec en l'embrassant dans les cheveux

Elle se blottit dans ses bras, le soir même l'archer discutait avec son mari au sujet de Simon. Celui-ci ne savait pas quoi faire à ce propos, quelques jours plus tard Alec devait se rendre dans un bar à la recherche d'un démon avec Vera. Ils pénétrèrent et se séparèrent, Alec se rendit au bar directement alors que Vera servit d'appât avec son physique. Ils observèrent autour d'eux, l'archer surveillait sa dragonne. Leur proie entra dans le bar, elle jeta un regard vers lui avant de faire du charme au démon. Le démon sourit en regardant la dragonne, elle commença à le draguer avant de se lever pour aller faire semblant de partir vers l'arrière. Elle passa près de son maître qui buvait son verre,

\- Fais ça vite et sans dégât sourit Alec

\- Entendu sourit Vera

Elle se rendit derrière avec le démon, il ricana silencieusement en pensant à Vera. Il ferma les yeux doucement en passant la main dans ses cheveux, il essaya de faire abstraction du bruit d'un groupe d'étudiants bruyant. Il termina son verre quand il remarqua la présence d'une personne près de lui,

\- Euh…salut salua l'inconnu

Il se tourna avec un air détaché avant d'écarquiller les yeux en voyant qui était son interlocuteur,

\- Simon s'étouffa Alec

\- Tu me connais et pourtant je ne te connais pas décréta Simon en remontant ses lunettes

\- J'ai entendu parler de toi par un ami au sujet de ta musique décréta Alec

\- Cet ami est un vampire qui passait son temps à te râler de dessus mais maintenant s'ennuie de toi car tu étais son divertissement préféré ajouta Tiamat

Vera sortit du derrière en passant la main dans ses cheveux avant de se figer en voyant Simon, elle regarda Alec qui confirma sa présence.

\- En fait je voulais savoir si tu es libre car l'une de mes amies voudrait te parler expliqua Simon

\- Bien sûr accepta Alec en jetant un coup d'œil à Vera

Elle vint vers eux en faisant du charme à l'un d'eux, l'archer surveillait Simon de près. L'une de ses amies se tourna vers lui,

\- Et toi beau gosse demanda l'une d'elles

\- Pardon s'excusa Alec

\- Je parlais de toi, je voulais savoir ton nom demanda la jeune fille

\- Je m'appelle Alec répondit Alec

\- Tu es étudiant ici à New-York conclu une autre fille

\- C'est exact, je viens d'être transféré dans cette université déclara Alec

Sa dragonne lui fit des gros yeux, il lui fit comprendre de se taire. Durant toute la soirée Alec avait son air nonchalant devant l'une d'elles qui était trop entreprenante envers lui, Vera était amusée de la situation. A la fin de la soirée Simon était trop ivre pour être ramené chez lui,

\- Je vais rentrer à l'institut faire mon rapport pour Maryse, est-ce que je l'informe pour Simon questionna Vera

\- Non, pas pour l'instant. Je ne veux pas donner de faux espoirs à Izzy, je vais juste en parler à Magnus pour essayer de le ramener expliqua Alec

Elle hocha la tête avant de l'embrasser sur la joue pour partir, l'archer portait l'ancien vampire ivre dans ses bras. Il écrivit vite un message pour son mari, il sortit du bar avant de se faire de nouveau accoster par sa prétendante collante.

\- Tu me ramènes chez moi aussi gloussa la jeune femme en l'attrapant par le bras

Il roula des yeux avant de ramener les deux personnes bourrées chez lui, Magnus haussa un sourcil en voyant les deux invités. Il fut ravi de revoir Simon mais pas la jeune sangsue que son mari avait ramenée, il les fit coucher dans deux chambres séparés avant de rejoindre son amant qui était parti embrasser ses enfants qui dormaient.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la rentrée d'Alec à l'université et l'enterrement de vie de garçon d'Alec. Bisous glacées.**


	52. Chapter 50

**Didinou : Merci pour t** _ **a**_ **Review**

 **Maia 0067: Oui inquiétude de tous mais grand soulagement après avoir récupérer les enfants**

 **Lavigne 126: Merci de me pardonner XD et il ya une de tes idées dans ce chapitre que tu avais demander et un autre dans le prochain chapitre XD et oui ils sont trop puissant nos tourteraux**

 **HekateWicth1: Pluton ne peut pas utiliser ses pouvoirs sous peine de mourir car ses pouvoirs ne servent en cas de recours urgente, oui papy Asmodée complètement gaga devant ses petits enfants**

 **Alec Barton: "Hachi en train de bronzer en maillot de bain sur la transat avec les lunettes de soleil en enfer et elle entendit le cri de Satan qui apelleait Alec" Je pense qu'il est dans sa salle spéciale qui va bientôt fondre vu que je l'ai un peu chargé " Satan cria de colère en tapant des pieds plus tard il s'allongea sur un transat avec Hachi " Eh sinon ça roule avec ton paternelle XD a toi de voir si je l'ai charger**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 50, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 50**_

Alec était entrain de dormir quand il sentit une chose humide sur son membre, il gémit doucement en agrippant les draps. Il regarda sous la couette pour voir son amant entrain de lui faire une fellation, il mit sa tête dans l'oreille pour apprécier la caresse buccale de son amant. Simon était à côté entrain de dormir, il se réveilla en entendant un gémissement de plaisir. Il grimaça en se redressant très vite, il se tient la tête dû à sa gueule de bois. Il entendait des gémissements de plaisir résonn _er_ contre le mur, il déglutit en comprenant que c'était des hommes. Il se boucha les oreilles après avoir entendu les grincements du lit qui était de plus en plus rapide, Alec cria de jouissance en se déversant sur son amant alors que celui-ci se déversa en lui. Il s'effondra sur lui après l'avoir chevauché pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour, ils souri _r_ ent de bonheur en se murmurant des mots d'amours. De l'autre côté Simon se leva en marchant doucement pour ne pas se faire entendre, il se rendit dans le salon et ressentit comme un air de déjà-vu. Il entendit un gémissement provenir d'une chambre, il se dirigea avant de voir une chambre de bébé. Il _y_ pénétra et vit les tripl _é_ s entrain de dormir dans le berceau, il les contempla avant de les caresser doucement. Il les regarda comme s _'_ il connaissait les enfants, Andrew se réveilla en se frottant les yeux et regarda Simon. Il sourit en gloussant, Sora se retourna dans son sommeil en mettant sa main sur le ventre de son jumeau. Lane bougea légèrement et continua de dormir,

\- Simon interpella son amie

Il se tourna vers elle et lui intima de _se taire_ , elle vit les trois bébés dans le berceau. Andrew fronça les sourcils en regardant l'étrangère,

\- C'est à qui ses enfants, questionna son amie

L'ancien vampire haussa les épaules en ne sachant pas _à_ qui étai _en_ t les enfants, ils entendirent un raclement de gorge et sursautèrent. Ils se retournèrent pour voir Magnus en peignoir devant la porte de la chambre,

\- Puis-je savoir ce que vous fa _i_ tes dans la chambre de mes enfants questionna Magnus

\- Ce sont vos enfants répéta l'amie de Simon

\- Exact miss, tu es ici chez moi confirma Magnus

\- Je m'appelle Camille se présenta la jeune femme

Il grimaça _à_ l'entente du nom, il s'avança pour voir Andrew réveillé dans le berceau. Il le prit en faisant un baiser bruyant,

\- Tu es réveillé mon amour gloussa Magnus

Il babilla dans les bras de son père sous les yeux attendris de Camille et de Simon, la jeune femme regarda autour d'elle en cherchant Alec des yeux. Le sorcier changea son fils avant de le ramener dans le salon,

\- D _i_ tes _-_ vous vivez seul enfin avec les enfants questionna Camille

\- Pourquoi vous me demandez cela demanda Magnus amusé

Elle allait répondre quand son téléphone sonna, elle répondit avant de raccrocher vite-fait. Elle se tourna vers Simon,

\- Il faut que j' _y_ aille, c'était mes parents et ils veulent savoir où est _-_ ce que j'étais expliqua Camille

\- Vas-y, il faut que je me change décréta Simon en _se_ voyant _habillé_ _d'_ une paire de jogging avec un t-shirt qui appartenait à Alec

Elle hocha la tête en remerciant Magnus, Alec sortit au même moment _ou_ qu'elle _sortait_ hors de la pièce.

\- Je te remercie ce que tu as fait pour moi vraiment remercia Simon

\- Crois-moi tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier sourit Alec

\- Je vais te préparer des vêtements pour toi avant de partir proposa Magnus en donnant Andrew à Alec

Il le berça en l'embrassant très fort sur la joue, il porta à attention sur l'ancien vampire. Celui _-ci_ cligna des yeux en le voyant,

\- Tu aimes aussi le fils de ton colocataire conclu Simon

\- Magnus n'est pas mon colocataire, il est mon mari et je suppose que tu le sais vu que je t'ai entendu _te_ réveiller ce matin sourit Alec narquoisement

Il rougit violemment,

\- Les enfants que tu as vus ce sont les nôtres sourit Alec

Il hocha la tête avant de repenser à son amie, il fit un sourire ironique.

\- Dommage Camille était à fond sur toi rigola Simon

\- Tu parle _s_ de la sangsue d'hier soir commenta Alec

\- Oui, elle-même. Disons qu'elle aime les jolis garçons et ne peut pas s'empêcher de draguer mais quand elle va apprendre que sa proie est prise ricana Simon

\- J'ai hâte de le voir, parce que je suis transfér _é_ à ton université si tu te souviens _de_ ce que j'ai di _t_ sourit Alec

Il hocha la tête, Magnus revint avec des vêtements pour qu'il puisse se changer. Il alla se changer, il revint dans le salon avant de décider de partir. Le sorcier croisa les bras en regardant son amant en haussant un sourcil,

\- Bon tu m'explique _s_ du comment Simon est venu par miracle ici demanda Magnus

\- Je l'ai croisé avec Vera dans un bar lors d'une chasse répondit Alec

\- Donc tu vas faire quoi avec lui parce que je t'ai entendu dire que tu vas t'inscrire dans cet _te_ université décréta Magnus

\- C'est ça sourit Alec

Il l'observa en soupirant avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux, Alec mit son fils dans le transat et regarda son mari.

\- On dirait que ça sonnait plus _comme_ une mauvaise idée commenta Alec

\- Je ne dis pas que c'est une bonne idée mais qu'est _-ce_ que tu vas prendre comme spécialité pour intégr _er_ cet université questionna Magnus

\- Je n'en sais rien mais le souci que j'ai c'est ramener Simon pour Izzy, en plus j'ai une dette envers lui souffla Alec

Magnus le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa au sommet de son cr _â_ ne,

\- Nous avons tous une dette envers lui et j'approuve totalement ta décision mais l'idée que tu seras exposé à des étudiants en manque m'irrite s'agaça Magnus

\- Une occasion pour voir si l'herbe est plus verte ailleurs taquina Alec

\- Alec, si j'étais toi je me tairai parce qu _'_ Apsû est très jaloux me concernant alors mélangé avec cel _le_ de Magnus conseilla Tiamat

\- Moi je trouve cela très sexy allez avoue vu comment ils vont se comporter on aura droit un tour au paradis ricana Alec

\- Vu sous cet angle gloussa Tiamat

L'hôte du roi le prit par les fesses pour _le_ plaquer contre son torse, ses yeux étaient en forme de chat vert d'eau. Il fit un sourire féroce,

\- Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi Alexander, parce que je peux détruire toute personne qui essayera de t'éloigner de moi ma reine. Celui qui t'arrachera de mes bras n'est pas encore né et même s _'_ il existe, je le tuerais lentement pour que tu reste _s_ dans mes bras à jamais susurra Magnus à son oreille

Il mordit son oreille ce qui le fit gémir, ils s'embrass _èr_ ent passionnément quand ils entendirent les pleurs dans la chambre. Ils se sépar _èr_ ent en souriant,

\- Le devoir nous appelle ria Alec

Il soupira avant de se diriger tous les deux dans la chambre pour s'occuper des deux autres et passer la journée avec les enfants, plus tard ils se rendirent à l'institut. Isabelle fonça sur lui en l'enlaçant tout en pleurant,

\- Merci d'essayer de ramener Simon pour moi remercia Isabelle

\- Je ne voulais rien te dire pour ne pas te donner des faux espoirs mais je te promets de te le ramener pour vous deux promis Alec en regardant Clary

Elle hocha la tête ayant les larmes aux yeux, Vera apparut pr _è_ s de d'eux. Il l _a_ regarda,

\- Je t'avais dit de ne rien dire sourit Alec

\- Essaye de ne rien dire quand elle te menace de te maquiller pendant que tu dors avec d _u_ maquillage permanent grimaça Vera d'horreur

\- Et t'épiler aussi les sourcils rajouta Isabelle

\- Tu vois répliqua Vera

\- Ma pauvre chérie ria Alec en la prenant dans ses bras

Jace avait Lane dans les bras alors qu _'_ Isabelle avait pri _s_ Sora dans ses bras et Clary avait Andrew, Maryse vint les rejoindre dans le hall pour leur dire au sujet d'une activité démoniaque. Ils all _èr_ ent à la chasse, Vera et Alec repér _èr_ ent rapidement le démon. Le démon se transforma très vite en un gros serpent géant, la dragonne cracha une boule de feu sur lui ce qui l _'_ enragea. Jace sauta pour essayer de le trancher en deux, Clary donna des coups de dagues au démon alors que Izzy l'électrocut _ait_. Alec courra assez vite,

\- JACE cria Alec en se dirigeant vers lui

Son parabataï comprit son action et se pencha, il sauta sur le dos de son frère pour atterrir sur la tête du serpent. Celui-ci commença à essayer _de_ l _'envoyer_ valdinguer _en secouant la tête_ dans tou _s_ les sens, il ricana en s'accrochant. Il sortit son Katana avant de le planter dans sa tête, il sauta après avoir retiré son épée dans la tête du démon.

\- Allez viens chercher nargua Alec en s'agitant devant lui

Le démon-serpent siffla avant de foncer vers lui, il sourit sadiquement et mit sa main devant lui pour lancer une onde de choc qui fit exploser la tête du démon en mille morceaux.

\- Strike ricana Alec

Jace et les filles sortirent de leur cachette après que le démon avait commencé à tout détruire quand le noiraud _avait_ sauté sur sa tête, ils cherch _èr_ ent celui-ci du regard.

\- Merde, où est Alec demanda Jace

\- ICI cria Alec dans le corps du démon

\- Ne me dis pas que tu t'es fait avaler s'écria Isabelle

\- Non je voulais savoir comment il était à l'intérieur gloussa Alec

Le groupe regarda la peau du démon bouge _r_ _à cause du_ corps d'Alec, ils avaient un visage dégoûté en pensant à l'intérieur du démon. La peau se fit percer par le Katana d'Alec qui sortit recouvert d'ichor et autre _s_ chose _s_ non identifiable _s_ , il avait un sourire sadique sur les lèvres. Vera tapa son front avec sa main,

\- Tu es complètement taré sourit Vera

\- Et toi tu es une petite folle dingue répliqua Alec avec un sourire

Elle ricana alors que Jace et les filles grimaçaient devant l'attitude nonchala _nte_ de leur frère, celui-ci mit son Katana sur son épaule.

\- J'ai été obligé de vérifier dans son corps _pour voir_ _s'_ il y avait des œufs à l'intérieur révéla Alec

\- Ouf j'ai _cru_ que t _'étais_ pris _de_ passion pour les entrailles des démons rigola Isabelle

\- Quand même une fois ça suffit, bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche et peut-être une bonne partie jambes en l'air avec Magnus déclara Alec en s'étirant

\- Tu me raconte _s_ demanda Isabelle

\- JE NE VEUX PAS ENTENDRE cria Jace en partant devant

Ils rigol _èr_ ent à sa tête, ils rentr _èr_ ent tous à l'institut. Vera était assise sur le lavabo entrain de regarder Alec entrain de prendre sa douche,

\- Tu vas y aller vraiment _à_ cet _te_ université questionna Vera

\- Oui, je dois ramener Simon parmi nous, je suppose que tu me demande _s_ ça pour une raison conclu _e_ Alec en fermant l'eau

\- Je veux juste t'accompagner proposa Vera en lui tendant la serviette

Il l _a_ prit et disparut pour apparaître dans son ancienne chambre qui _était_ la chambre de Vera, celle-ci apparut en tailleur sur le lit. Il s'habilla d'un jogging avant de s'asseoir pr _è_ s de sa dragonne, il l'embrassa dans ses cheveux.

\- Je voudrais tellement que tu reste ici pour surveiller mes enfants mais je sais que tu feras tout pour me suivre sourit Alec

\- Alors tu accepte _s_ conclu Vera en le regardant

\- Tu es ma fille, ma sœur et mon amie alors partout où j'irais tu seras avec moi déclara Alec

Elle sauta dans ses bras en riant, ils se serr _èr_ ent dans _leurs_ bras. Magnus pénétra dans la chambre et les vit dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, il sourit en les regardant.

\- Vous êtes trop mignon tous les deux complimenta Magnus

\- Tu es là remarqua Alec

\- Je viens d'arriver après le coup de fil de ton blondin de frère en disant que tu es devenu complètement taré et _en me demandant_ qu'est _-ce_ que je t' _avais_ fait pour te rendre pervers dans ce genre de truc expliqua Magnus

Ils rigol _èr_ ent tous les deux, ils racont _èr_ ent la mission et ce fut _au_ tour du sorcier de rire. Ils all _èr_ ent dans le bureau pour voir les enfants qui se faisaient chouchouter par la famille, Robert était présent et roucoulait avec les enfants. Il faisait plein de baisers dans le cou de Lane qui gloussait sous sa barbe qui piquait, le couple s'assit dans le canapé et Vera s'installa sur l'accoudoir. Quelques jours plus tard Alec se rendit à l'université avec Vera pour faire retrouver la mémoire à Simon, Maryse les avait inscrit tous les deux dans l'école. A peine arrivé _s_ ils furent rapidement remarqué par leur tenue, Vera avait un débardeur noir avec une jupe écossaise et des cuissards. Ses cheveux étai _en_ t libre dans son dos avec deux petit _es_ couettes, Alec était habillé d'un débardeur en cuir avec un zip et un pantalon slim avec des sangles comme décorat _ions_ avec ses bottes noires. Ses oreilles arboraient ses boucles d'oreilles avec l'une pendante avec une perle bleue, il avait ses mitaines noires. Ses cheveux étaient en queue basse avec ses mèches violines qui cachai _en_ t son visage, il n'avait pas emmené son Katana n'étant pas sur le terrain. Il avait juste sa stèle sur lui, Clary l'avait briefé _sur_ ce qu'il devait savoir sur une université. Jace voulait venir avec lui pour s'assurer de sa sécurité,

\- Je préfère que tu reste _s_ et surveiller mes enfants _au_ cas où décréta Alec

Il hocha la tête et ne répondit rien, Magnus l'avait embrassé langoureusement le matin de son départ.

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt d'embraser quiconque là-bas Alexander avertis Magnus

\- Je t'ai déjà di _t_ que le seul que je veux embraser c'est toi susurra Alec en l'attirant vers lui

Il ricana et l'embrassant de nouveau, ils march _èr_ ent vers l _eur_ salle de cours où ils avaient cours.

\- Alors vous êtes venu _e_ sourit Simon en venant les rejoindre _s_

\- On a été transféré ici sourit Vera

\- D'ailleurs tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour intégrer l'université remarqua Simon

\- J'ai sauté de _s_ classe _s_ répondit Vera

La cloche sonna ce qui les fit rentre _r_ dans la classe, beaucoup de fille et de garçons murmur _èr_ ent en les voyants. Ils souri _r_ ent _en entendant_ leurs conversations par leurs ouïes fine, Alec s'était assis à côté de Simon et Vera devant son maître. Il avait cessé d'écouter son professeur pour dessiner les runes sur sa feuille, il sentait le regard de Simon sur les runes.

\- On dirait qu'il n'a pas complètement perdu la mémoire constata Tiamat

\- Dommage qu'on ne peut pas faire une projection astrale dans son esprit pour que tu puisses l _ui_ rendre la mémoire rapidement soupira Alec en s'asseyant dans le coussin luxueux de son esprit

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux pour le relaxer, il entendit Simon l'appeler.

\- Ça vous dirait de nous rejoindre pour le déjeuner avec les amis de l'autre soir proposa Simon

\- Je suis partant accepta Alec

La dragonne hocha la tête avant de les suivre, ils rejoign _ir_ ent le groupe d'amis de Simon. Camille ayant vu Alec présent se jeta sur lui en le prenant par le bras,

\- Eh tu te souviens de moi, c'est dommage que tu n'étais plus dans l'appartement enfin c'est là que tu vis non demanda Camille

\- Je vis là confirma Alec

\- Ça ne te gêne pas les enfants de ton colocataire, moi à ta place ça m'aurait énervée de voir ses mioches pleurer _à_ longueur de journée expliqua Camille

\- Evite de dire du mal sur eux menaça Alec d'une voix froide

Elle déglutit et hocha la tête, Vera se rapprocha doucement de lui pour le calmer. La jeune fille vit le rapprochement de la dragonne _avec sa_ futur _e_ proie, elle tiqua d'agacement. Plus tard Alec était dans son appartement, il venait de coucher les enfants pour leur sieste. Vera descendit de l'escalier de la terrasse,

\- Salut salua Vera en s'allongeant dans le canapé

\- Une mission demanda Alec en s'asseyant pr _è_ s d'elle

\- Non, je voulais juste te voir en plus depuis un moment les activités démoniaque a beaucoup baissé ce qui _est_ loin de plaire à Jace ricana Vera

\- Il est habitué d'être sur le terrain pour terrasser les démons sourit Alec

\- Je vois souffla Vera

La sonnette d'entrée sonna ce qui réveill _a_ Lane qui pleura, la dragonne se proposa d'ouvrir la porte pendant qu'Alec alla _it_ calmer sa fille. Elle ouvrit la porte sur Camille, celle-ci était enragée de la voir.

\- Qu'est _-ce_ que tu fais là s'indigna Camille

\- Je suis chez Alec et toi qu'est _-ce_ que tu viens faire ici demanda Vera

\- Je suis passé le voir et discuter un peu avec lui répondit Camille

Elle haussa un sourcil en la regardant,

\- Vera c'est qui à la porte demanda Alec en la rejoignant

\- Bonjour Alec, je suis passé dans le coin et je me _suis_ souvenu que tu habitais ici alors je suis passé tout à fait au hasard sourit Camille

Il hocha la tête avant de _lui_ refermer la porte _au_ visage, sa gardienne éclata de rire alors que la jeune femme était incrédule par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- J'ai déjà eu une Camille dans ma vie alors je ne veux pas d'un _e_ deuxième se renfrogna Alec

Pendant plusieurs jours l'archer essaya de rappeler _à_ l'ancien vampire son ancien _ne_ vie, celui-ci commença doucement à se rappeler des événements marquants. Magnus avait suggér _é_ de _lui faire_ boire la coupe mortelle pour qu'il puisse recouvrer complètement sa mémoire, entre-temps le couple avait déjà choisi la date de leur mariage. Venus et Isabelle avai _en_ t tout organisé pour le mariage, Izzy se promenait dans le couloir avec un calepin. Elle entra dans l'ancienne chambre de son frère et le trouva à califourchon sur son amant à moitié déshabillé,

\- Tu ne vois pas que tu dérange _s_ Izzy soupira Alec irrité

\- Désolé grand frère mais je voulais savoir si tu préférais une petite robe bleu-vert ou un _e_ couleur jaune pâle proposa Izzy en montrant les robes

\- C'est pour qui demanda Magnus

\- C'est pour Lane, pour les garçons _ça_ sera un petit costume doré pale sourit Izzy

\- Bleu-vert répondit Alec

\- Je note souligna Izzy

\- Maintenant dehors ou je t _'envoie_ valser menaça Alec

\- Amusez-vous bien oh avant que j'oublie, Jace veut préparer un enterrement de vie garçon pour toi avoua Isabelle

\- Intéressant mais tu ne vois pas que je suis vraiment occupé fulmina Alec

Elle ressortit de la chambre en riant, le noiraud soupir _a_ devant le comportement agaçant de sa sœur.

\- Alors comme ça blondie veut organiser ton enterrement de vie de garçon conclu Magnus en caressant son flanc

\- Qu'importe ce qu'il fait mais pour le moment, je veux que nous reprenions là où nous _étions arrêtés_ sourit Alec en l'embrassant

Il ricana avant de _l_ 'embrasser, ils firent l'amour. Une semaine plus tard le couple était entrain de s'occuper de leurs enfants quand ils virent la fratrie débarquer dans l'appartement,

\- Qu'est _-ce_ qu _i_ se passe demanda Magnus

\- On est venu récupérer Alec sourit Jace

\- Je suis déjà marié rappela Alec

\- Qu'importes-tu te remarie _s_ et nous allons le fêter comme tu étais enceinte la première fois, on n'a pas pu l'organiser mais maintenant on va s'amuser s'excita Isabelle

\- Qui va surveiller les enfants demanda Alec amusé

\- Maman va venir surveiller les enfants en plus papa est de passage en ville alors tu n'as pas _à t'_ en faire sourit Jace

Il roula des yeux et accepta de venir avec eux, le sorcier le laissa s'amuser après l'avoir embrassé chastement.

\- Tu n'as peur _de_ ce qui pourrait arriver _à_ cet enterrement _de_ vie de garçon demanda Alec

\- Pas l _e_ moindre du monde roucoula Magnus

Il haussa un sourcil avant de partir avec sa fratrie, ils sortirent de l'immeuble quand Jace l _ui_ banda les yeux.

\- Tiens ça me rappel _l_ e l'un de nos jeux avec Magnus nargua Alec

\- On ne veut pas savoir ce qu _i_ s'est passé entre vous grimaça Jace

Ils rentr _èr_ ent dans le van de Simon qui _était_ venu avec eux, ils arriv _èr_ ent rapidement devant un immeuble. Ne voyant rien Alec se servit de ses sens, il entendit de la musique sensuelle.

\- Où est _-_ ce qu'on ait demanda Alec

\- Tu vas savoir dans quelques minutes gloussa Isabelle

Ils pén _é_ tr _èr_ ent dans l'immeuble et Jace retira le bandeau sur les yeux d'Alec. Celui-ci sourit en voyant le lieu, ils étaient dans une boîte de striptease. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant des stripteaseuses,

\- Je vous préviens, je ne veux pas qu'une paire de seins s'approche de moi. Je préfère largement le corps de Magnus pour me faire plier de plaisir _s_ avertis Alec

\- Evidemment que nous avons réservé une partie privé _e_ pour nous, alors amène _s_ -toi et cesse de penser à ton mari enfin plutôt futur mari rigola Isabelle

Il roula des yeux et les suivit jusqu'à une partie réservé _e_ pour eux, il y avait un podium en face d'eux avec une barre de pole dance. Il s'assit au milieu de la banquette, un serveur vint apporter l'alcool pour eux. Les lumières commencèrent à être tamisés, la fumée enveloppa la scène avant de faire apparaître un pompier masqué. Alec haussa un sourcil en le regardant, le danseur commença son show. L'archer mit ses pieds sur la petite table en appréciant le spectacle, le pompier enleva sa veste sur lui dans un mouvement sensuelle. Les filles cri _èr_ ent à la vue du torse caramélisé, l'hôte fronça les sourcils avant de sourire. Le pompier masqué fit des mouvements acrobati _qu_ es sur la barre, il se tourna vers Alec et fit un geste de venir vers lui. Celui-ci joueur refusa en souriant narquoisement, le pompier fit la moue avant de continuer son show. La musique changea pour être plus entraînante, le pompier descendit de son podium pour aller s'installer sur les genoux d'Alec. Il bougea ses hanches sur les jambes du noiraud, il lui prit ses mains pour le plaquer sur son torse. L'archer déglutit,

\- Si ça continue, je crois qu'il nous faudra une bonne douche froide averti _e_ Tiamat

Le stripteaseur tourna la tête vers Jace avant d'attraper la stèle d'Alec pour le lancer au blond, celui-ci ne comprit _pas_ et voulut protester avant de voir le pompier retirer son casque avec son masque.

\- Magnus s'étouffa Alec

\- Bonsoir bébé susurra Magnus

\- Bon on vous laisse vous amuser rigola Izzy en se levant

\- Vous le saviez se renfrogna Alec

\- Bien sûr, tu n'avais pas compris le baby-sitting est pour maman décréta Jace

Le groupe s'en alla en laissant le couple seul dans la pièce, le sorcier embrassa son amant passionnément.

\- Alors tu as aimé m _a_ surprise sourit Magnus

\- Un peu moyen t'a surprise, à moins que tu _m'ait_ réservé plus que ça sourit Alec

\- Oh que oui, tu vas crier toute la nuit mon nom susurra Magnus

L'archer frémit d'excitation devant la voix sensuelle de son amant, celui-ci claqua des doigts et fit apparaître un lit à la place de la banquette. Il embrassa son amant, Alec entendit des cliquetis avant de se faire retourner sèchement. Il haleta en voyant qu'il était attaché, Magnus claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître des pinces-tétons avec d'autres objets. Il embrassa sa nuque, il ronronna dans son cou.

\- Tu es prêt bébé parce que nous allons avoir toute la nuit susurra Magnus

\- Ne me fais pas attendre papy provoqua Alec

Il ricana avant de l'embrasser sur la nuque avant de glisser les pinces-tétons, il mit un cockring qui était relié à _une_ boule vibrante. Il le fit glisser à l'intérieur de son intimité, la boule vibrante se mit à vibrer ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir. Le sorcier régla l'intensité avec sa magie, Alec commença à pleurnicher après avoir joui plusieurs fois sous l'intensité de la boule qui vibr _ait_ pr _è_ s de sa prostate. Magnus retira la boule en l'embrassant dans le creux de son cou,

\- Supplie-moi de te prendre susurra Magnus en faisa _n_ t coulisser ses doigts en lui

\- Magnus…sanglota Alec de plaisir

\- Supplie-moi sinon tu feras l'amour avec mes doigts ronronna Magnus

Il griffa son paquet de nerfs ce qui le fit haleter encore plus,

\- PUTAIN, BAISE-MOI cria Alec ne pouvant plus

\- Au bonheur ricana Magnus

Il retira ses doigts pour le pénétrer, il bougea ses hanches en maltraitant la perle de plaisir de son amant. Il se déversa en lui dans un râle de jouissance, le noiraud pleurnicha sur l'oreiller. Il retira doucement l'objet après l'avoir retourn _é_ , Alec regarda son amant en hoquetant _et_ en se libérant. Il voyait complètement blanc sous les vagues de plaisir, il sentit une paire de lèvre _s_ humides.

\- La nuit ne fait que débuter mon amour ronronna Magnus en le pénétrant de nouveau

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le mariage et un drôle de duel. Bisous glacées.**


	53. Chapter 51

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067: On dirait bien XD Allez dans ce chapitre le mariage et un lemon**

 **HekateWitch1: Ravie que l'enterrement de vie garçon d'Alec t'ai plu XD allez encore un lemon dans le chapitre**

 **Alec Barton: "Hachi qui sirote un thé glacé sur sa transat en regardant Alec essayait de construire sa cabane sous les yeux fusillant de Satan" Je ne sais pas si tu sais mais il y a encore un autre dans ce chapitre et il va encore fondre " Satan qui regarde Alec furieux, celui-ci s'était mis à courir rapidement poursuivit par le maître des enfers" Hum quelqu'un pourrait me reservit du thé s'il vous plait XD désolé mais il a encore un lemon et un os assez chaud qui arrive bientôt**

 **Lavigne 126: J'ai hâte des idées que tu as pour moi XD encore une de tes idées dans ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il te plairait**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 51, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 51**_

Magnus regarda avec amusement ses enfants entrain de jouer sur le tapis, les triplés avaient à présent six mois. Andrew ressemblait de plus en plus à Magnus avec les traits d'Alec alors que Sora était l'inverse de son jumeau et ressemblait à Alec avec les traits de Magnus, Lane était difficile à reconnaître car parfois elle ressemblait à Alec et parfois à Magnus comme elle avait pris de ses deux pères. Robert était toujours aussi gaga de ses petits-enfants, il continuait d'embêter le conseil avec les photos de ses petits-enfants. Beaucoup de conseillers avaient essayé de l'éviter de même pour Jia, Maryse l'avait grondée sur le sujet mais autant parler à un mur avec le patriarche. Magnus et Jace furent mort de rire après avoir pris ce qu'il avait fait, ils avaient encore plus rit quand Alec avait suggéré que son père aurait bien fait parlé les prisonniers à la cité silencieuse. Imogène considéra l'idée d'Alec, grâce à la vantardise de Robert sur ses petits-enfants qui agaçait énormément les prisonniers. Ceux-là avouaient rapidement leurs méfaits ne voulant plus écouter Robert sur sa vantardise, les triplés commençaient à avoir leurs premières dents. Ils étaient souvent grognons et sanglotaient beaucoup par la fièvre due à leur poussée dentaire, ils passaient leur temps à utiliser leur magie. La première fois qu'ils avaient utilisé leurs magies c'était sur Jace après que celui-ci était entrain de se chamailler contre Isabelle pour avoir Lane, les garçons avaient transformé le visage de Jace en clown. Celui-ci avait crié au meurtre en voyant le maquillage magique sur lui, il avait accusé Magnus mais celui-ci nia. Celui-ci sentit les résidus de magie avait conclu que c'était ses enfants qui utilisaient leurs magies, depuis ce jour Jace fut la victime préférée des triplés. Isabelle et Clary étaient les victimes préféréés des jumeaux qui tiraient sur leurs cheveux alors que Lane aimait colorer la barbe de Robert de toutes les couleurs, seule Maryse était épargnée des attaques des triplés. Sora faisait des bulles avec sa bouche qui s'envolait dans les airs grâce à ses pouvoirs, Andrew roula sur le tapis d'éveil. Lane regardait la bulle de Sora en riant, Alec sortait de la salle de bain après avoir pris son bain.

\- Mes amours sont entrain de s'amuser remarqua Alec

Andrew vit son père et tendit les bras vers lui, il le prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur la joue bruyamment.

\- Bébé d'amour gloussa Alec

Magnus vint près d'eux pour embrasser son mari, son fils le repoussa doucement en criant.

\- Quoi, je n'ai pas le droit d'embrasser ton père gronda Magnus

Il babilla avant d'embrasser son père sur la bouche à sa manière, le noiraud ria à la scène. Le sorcier retenta pour l'embrasser et se fit repousser de nouveau, il se mit à babiller contre son père en bougeant rapidement sa main. Alec éclata de rire en regardant le père et le fils entrain de se chamailler,

\- Espèce de petit filou, c'est mon mari alors j'ai plus le droit que toi décréta Magnus

Il babilla de nouveau avant d'embrasser son père en mettant sa bouche sur celle d'Alec, celui-ci n'en pouvait plus de rire. Le sorcier se renfrogna en faisant la moue, l'archer gloussa avant d'embrasser son mari mais son fils cria. Il repoussa de nouveau le visage du sorcier en serrant le cou de son père,

\- Eh moi tu ne m'aimes pas demanda Magnus en essayant de l'embrasser

Il le repoussa en criant,

\- Je crois que ça le mérite d'être clair ricana Alec

Le sorcier s'installa près de ses autres enfants et Lane roula vers lui en babillant, il la prit dans ses bras et commença à faire l'avion avec elle. Elle riait aux éclats ce qui faisait sourire Alec, les garçons gloussèrent en voyant leur sœur jumelle entrain de faire l'avion avec leur père. Sora s'excita et cria de joie,

\- Je crois que Sora veut faire l'avion aussi sourit Alec

\- Allez viens ici mon petit avion sourit Magnus en mettant sa fille parterre

Il prit Sora et fit l'avion et il ria encore plus, Andrew cria aussi quand le sorcier le regarda avec une moue narquoise.

\- Maintenant tu m'aimes simplement pour faire l'avion, est-ce que tu m'aimes ou ton papa conclu Magnus

Il regarda Alec avant de regarder son autre père, il commença à gémir ne sachant pas qui choisir.

\- Tu peux aller faire l'avion avec papa, je t'aime quand même mon chéri sourit Alec en passant une main dans ses cheveux

Il sourit avant d'essayer de rouler vers son autre père, celui-ci le prit dans ses bras et fit l'avion avec lui. Ils passèrent la journée avec eux, le lendemain Alec se rendit avec les triplés à l'institut. La fratrie vint chercher les enfants pour jouer avec eux, l'archer sourit et alla s'entraîner dans la salle d'entraînement avec son arc. Il visa rapidement le centre de la cible avec une facilité, il tira plusieurs fois avant de voir l'heure sur l'horloge pour voir l'heure des repas pour les triplés. Il rangea son arc et rangea ses flèches, il se rendit dans la cuisine. Il croisa Camille l'amie de Simon, il grimaça en la voyant à l'institut.

\- Salut beau gosse salua Camille

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Simon qui lui lança un regard d'excuse envers lui, la jeune femme après avoir entendu l'histoire des Shadowhunter était encore plus amoureuse d'Alec malgré qu'il avait rejeté en lui disant qu'il était gay et marié.

\- Tu sais que si ma sœur la trouve, ça va barder déclara Alec

\- Izzy le sait qu'elle est là avoua Simon

Il haussa les épaules avant de prendre le mixeur, il mit des légumes vapeur avec du blanc de poulet qu'il venait de frire. Il mixa le tout avant de voir Jace, Clary avec Izzy entrer dans la cuisine avec les triplés. Il se retenait de rire en voyant l'état lamentable de sa fratrie, Jace était maquillé comme un drag Queens et les filles avaient les cheveux ébouriffés. Les jumeaux et Lane souriaient en babillant,

\- Vous avez encore joué de vos pouvoirs mes petites amours roucoula Alec en chatouillant Sora

Il ria sous les chatouilles de son père, ils les mirent dans leur chaise haute. Il prépara les plats de ses enfants avant de les nourrir, les filles fondirent devant la bouille des triplés.

\- Oh ils sont trop choux complimenta Clary

\- Oui, ils sont adorables renchéris Isabelle

Les jumeaux sourirent en regardant leurs tantes, Lane babilla en attirant aussi l'attention sur elle aussi. Jace ébouriffa les cheveux de sa nièce, Andrew mangea et postillonna sur son oncle.

\- Andrew, arrête de postillonner sur moi gronda Jace

Il babilla en riant avant de postillonner de nouveau sur le blond, celui-ci soupira en voyant devenir leur cible favori. Tous étaient amusés de voir les enfants entrain d'ennuyer Jace,

\- Ça suffit les enfants, arrêter d'embêter votre oncle sinon pas de desserts menaça Alec

Ils crièrent contre leur père, Maryse entra dans la pièce et lança un regard de dédain vers Camille. Depuis qu'elle était à l'institut, elle passait la plupart de son temps à ennuyer les chasseurs de l'institut en les draguant ou en flirtant avec eux. Elle porta son attention sur ses petits-enfants,

\- Ce que vous êtes chou avec vos petites bouches pleines de purées roucoula Maryse

Sora ouvrit les bras vers sa grand-mère, celle-ci se baissa vers lui pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Andrew cria de jalousie en voulant un baiser de sa grand-mère aussi, elle ria et l'embrassa sur la joue aussi. Elle embrassa Lane aussi au passage,

\- Tu as fait quoi comme dessert questionna Maryse

\- Je vais prendre un yaourt pour eux décréta Alec

\- Attends il y a des fruits dans le réfrigérateur, je vais faire une purée de fruits pour eux proposa Maryse

\- Comme tu voudras sourit Alec

Elle se leva et prépara à manger pour ses petits-enfants, elle fit une purée pour eux. Après avoir mangé le dessert préparé par Maryse, ils commencèrent à bailler. L'archer prit ses fils dans ses bras pendant que sa mère prit sa petite-fille,

\- Allez c'est l'heure de dormir, mes petits anges gloussa Alec

\- Exceptionnellement mamie va dormir avec vous roucoula Maryse

\- Mais qui va prendre la direction en attendant que tu fais dormir ses petits monstres gloussa Jace

\- Ne t'en fais pas s'il y a un pépin, vous viendrez me prévenir expliqua Maryse en roucoulant avec Lane

Ils hochèrent la tête, Alec déposa ses fils sur le lit. Maryse s'allongea et mit un coussin au bout pour protéger les enfants, il regarda sa mère commencer à chanter la berceuse de son enfance pour faire dormir les enfants. Les garçons commencèrent à s'endormir doucement alors que Lane resta éveillé jusqu'à la fin de la chanson,

\- Ça me fait bizarre de chanter cette chanson après que Max eut l'âge de ne plus avoir de berceuse soupira Maryse nostalgique

\- Je sais maman,mais au moins tu l'as rechante pour tes petits-enfants sourit Alec

Elle gloussa avant de s'allonger près d'eux, il se leva et l'embrassa sur le front. Il sortit discrètement de la chambre pour se rendre dans la salle d'entraînement. Il apparut pour voir Vera entrain de s'entraîner avec Simon, celui-ci avait commencé sa formation auprès de sa fratrie avant d'intégrer l'académie. Tous les autres étaient entrain d'encourager Simon à part Jace qui encourageait Vera à corriger l'ancien vampire, Izzy venait de le frapper ce qui le faisait rire. Il apparut près de Clary discrètement sans se faire remarquer, Vera venait d'esquiver en faisant un salto-arrière par-dessus Simon. Elle lui donna un coup de pied aux fesses en souriant narquoisement,

\- Vraiment on dirait une Alec version fille remarqua Jace

\- Je ne savais pas que tu fantasmais sur moi en m'imaginant que je suis une fille se moqua Alec

\- Ouais, ça m'arrive de t'imaginer avec une paire de nibards nargua Jace

Il ricana avant de reporter son attention sur sa dragonne, elle para l'attaque de son adversaire avant de le repousser assez fortement.

\- Elle se défend bien mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'a pas de marque sur elle questionna Camille

\- Car elle n'est pas une Shadowhunter répondit Alec

\- Alors elle est quoi demanda Camille curieuse

\- Elle est une dragonne déclara Alec

\- Dragon comme dans les légendes commenta Camille

\- C'est exact sourit Alec

Vera envoya valdinguer l'ancien vampire avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux d'une manière snob, elle disparue et réapparut sur l'épaule d'Alec.

\- Où est-ce que tu étais toute la matinée demanda Alec en la regardant

\- Course pour Maryse, je devais remettre des documents un peu partout pour elle ensuite quand je suis rentrée Simon m'a proposé de l'entraîner raconta Vera

\- Malgré le fait que tu es une dragonne souligna Alec

\- Oui, sourit Vera

\- Petite folle gloussa Alec

\- Espèce de taré répliqua Vera en souriant

Ils ricanèrent entre eux en restant dans leur bulle, les autres sourirent en voyant leur lien fort. Elle descendit de l'épaule de son maître,

\- Je vais prendre une douche avertie Vera

\- Maman et les enfants sont dans la chambre pour la sieste prévient Alec en l'embrassant sur le front

Elle hocha la tête avant de disparaître, Camille cligna les yeux en voyant la disparition de Vera.

\- Où est-ce qu'elle est passée demanda Camille

\- Partit prendre sa douche répondit Alec simplement

Jace se leva et prit les armes avant de lancer un regard de défi à son frère, celui-ci décolla du mur ou il était accosté. Il prit son Katana avant de le faire tournoyer dans sa main avec un sourire joueur sur les lèvres, ils s'élancèrent sur l'un et l'autre pour s'entraîner. Alec esquiva avec une facilité déconcertante les attaques de son parabataï, celui-ci essaya de lui faire un croche-pied. Il sauta pour éviter l'arme avant de retomber sur l'épée doucement, Camille fut fasciner par l'équilibre de l'archer. Il sauta de nouveau pour atterrir derrière son frère, il para son attaque sans se retourner. Underhill entra dans la salle d'entraînement, il les vit entrain de s'entraîner à l'épée. Isabelle se tourna vers lui,

\- Un problème demanda Isabelle

\- On a révélé un signal dans Brooklyn révéla Underhill

\- Alors c'est parti commenta Alec en apparaissant

Il fit un sourire sadique avant de disparaître, la fratrie commença à se préparer pour la mission. La terrestre voulait venir avec eux, elle essaya de convaincre Simon de la laisser venir avec eux.

\- On a affaire à des démons alors si tu ne veux pas que ton joli petit cou se retrouve sans tête reste en dehors de ça averti Izzy

\- Je veux être là, ce n'est pas toi qui vas me commander. Tu n'es pas ma mère pour me dire ce que je dois faire, et puis je reste car je suis l'amie de Simon se défendit Camille

\- On dirait un air de déjà-vu remarqua Alec en regardant Jace

Le blond lui lança un regard narquois, le noiraud accepta que la jeune femme vienne avec eux. Plus tard ils se rendirent dans Brooklyn pour l'activité démoniaque, l'hôte se servit de ses sens.

\- Nous sommes encerclés remarqua Tiamat

\- Je les sens aussi et ils sont plusieurs à ce que je vois examina Alec

Elle fit un sourire narquois, l'hôte ouvrit les yeux avant de prendre son arc et une de ses flèches pour la lancer droit devant lui. Ils entendirent un long cri avant de se tourner vers sa fratrie,

\- Nous sommes encerclés et ils sont plusieurs révéla Alec

\- Chouette sourit Jace perfidement

\- Camille va te cacher dans un endroit plus sûr proposa Simon

\- Mais…commença Camille

\- Ne discute pas ordonna Simon

Elle partit se cacher pour regarder le combat d'où elle était, celle-ci fut charmée encore plus devant sa puissance. L'archer épuisa tout son carquois, il prit son Katana sans le dégainer, il se jeta sur les démons qui étaient entrain de les attaquer. Il trancha la main d'un démon, celui-ci fit repousser son membre sous forme démoniaque. Il balança Alec contre le mur désaffecté qui s'effondra sur lui,

\- Oh mon dieu Alec paniqua Camille

Elle était sur le point de sortir de sa cachette quand une explosion fit sortir Alec des décombres, il dépoussiéra ses vêtements doucement.

\- Ça y est vous m'avez mis vraiment en pétard maintenant sourit Alec sadiquement

Un démon se faufila derrière lui, il planta son Katana dans la tête qui transperça sa boîte crânienne.

\- TOUT LE MONDE DEGAGEZ s'écria Alec

Tous reculèrent en se débarrassant de leurs ennemis, l'archer libéra une quantité d'énergie qui détruisit les démons d'un seul coup. Il fit craquer son cou dans un son sinistrement, il regarda sa fratrie qui se remettait de leurs combats.

\- Tu aurais pu faire ça depuis un moment déjà râla Isabelle

\- Pour que tu deviennes paresseuse se moqua Alec

Elle fit la moue avant de sourire quand il lui ébouriffa ses cheveux, Camille sortit de sa cachette et vint vers eux.

\- Ouah Alec, tu es très fort complimenta Camille

Il hocha la tête avant de proposer de rentrer, ils rentrèrent à l'institut. Il se rendit dans son ancienne chambre qui était celle de Vera à présent, il rentra et vit les enfants qui étaient entrain de dormir avec sa mère qui venait de se réveiller. Lane se réveilla près de Maryse en tétant sa tétine, elle les regarda tous les deux avant de sourire. Le noiraud la prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur le front,

\- Ils ont bientôt sept mois n'est-ce pas demanda Maryse

\- Oui, quand Magnus et moi nous irons nous marier, ils auront neuf mois sourit Alec en l'embrassant sur le front

Lane gloussa sous son baiser, Andrew se réveilla et attira l'attention sur lui. Son père le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa bruyamment, il gloussa en riant. Sora se réveilla et essaya de se tenir assis avant de retomber sur sa grand-mère,

\- Mon petit prince d'amour est réveillé roucoula Maryse en l'embrassant dans le cou

Il ria en relâchant sa tétine, la fratrie entra dans la chambre pour voir les bébés. Alec et Maryse grimacèrent en voyant Camille rentrer dans la chambre, Izzy prit Lane dans ses bras alors que Jace et Clary prirent les jumeaux. Comme à leur habitude les triplés embêtèrent leurs tantes et oncle, Sora tira sur les cheveux de Clary alors que son jumeau rendait le visage de Jace méconnaissable avec ses cheveux. Lane changea la couleur des cheveux d'Izzy de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel,

\- Bande de morveux râla Jace

Il renifla une odeur nauséabonde dans la chambre avant de voir que ça provenait d'Andrew, il fit une moue d'horreur. Il l'éloignait de lui, son parabataï prit son fils dans ses bras amusés

\- Tu croyais qu'il ne chiait pas se moqua Alec

\- Oh ça va répliqua Jace

Ils rigolèrent dans la salle, trois semaines plus tard les triplés avaient sept mois. Ils avaient commencé à ramper sur le sol, rare où les chasseurs ne voyaient pas les triplés entrain de ramper dans le bureau de Maryse après avoir installé un petit parc pour les surveiller. Asmodée était entrain de lire son livre sur son trône, il entendit des babillages dans la salle. Il tourna la tête pour voir les triplés devant lui, il se leva de son trône pour aller les prendre dans ses bras. Il les embrassa chacun sur les joues,

\- Mes petits démons princiers sont venus me rendre visite gloussa Asmodée

Ils passèrent un moment avec leur grand-père, celui-ci leur faisait voir la magie ce qui les fascinait. Ils rigolèrent avant de partir, le prince sourit en sachant qu'ils allaient revenir le voir. Le lendemain Magnus se réveilla et alla dans la chambre de ses enfants quand il capta des résidus de magie,

\- Ils sont partis voir Asmodée conclu Apsû

\- Je savais qu'ils auraient été allé le voir là-bas mais que veux-tu je l'avais promis de les laisser venir le voir sourit Magnus

Ils rigolèrent ensemble doucement, il s'occupa de ses enfants. Deux mois plus tard tout le monde était dans une salle à Idris, Izzy regarda la décoration avec fierté.

\- IZZY cria une voix familière

Elle se tourna pour voir Venus dans une robe orange accompagnée de Jupiter dans une robe vert d'eau, elles s'enlacèrent heureuses de se retrouver.

\- Où est tout le monde demanda Isabelle

\- Mars est avec Mercure entrain de discuter avec Jia et Uranus et les autres viennent tout juste d'arriver et elles sont déjà entrain de chercher des noises avec Natsu et les autres expliqua Venus

\- Vivement que la cérémonie commence parce que sinon nous allons avoir des problèmes avec nos têtes brûlées ria Jupiter

\- Justement Vera est partie chercher Alec sourit Izzy

La porte s'ouvrit sur Alec avec Vera, celle-ci avait une robe dorée pale. Ses cheveux étaient bouclés et elle portait un maquillage sobre après avoir bataillé longtemps avec Isabelle pendant des jours, elle capitula pour que celle-ci la laisse tranquille. Ils arrivèrent à l'autel où Vera l'embrassa sur la joue avant de se mettre à côté de Jace qui était le témoin d'Alec, Robert et Maryse vinrent le féliciter avec les enfants.

\- Félicitation mon chéri félicita Maryse en tenant Lane

\- Merci maman sourit Alec en l'embrassant

\- Nous sommes tellement fiers de toi mon fils révéla Robert

Il était ému par les paroles de son père, il embrassa ses enfants qui préfèrent rester dans les bras de leurs grands-parents. Jem frappa son bâton, Magnus avait demandé à son vieil ami de présidait la cérémonie et celui-ci avait accepté.

\- La cérémonie va débuter déclara Jem

Magnus entra avec Catarina dans la salle, Tiamat et Alec eurent une bouffée d'amour en voyant leurs amours venir vers eux. Il vint face à Alec en lui murmurant qu'il aimait,

\- Avant que la cérémonie ne débute, Grandine voudrait officialiser ce début de cérémonie par une chanson décréta Jem

Une mélodie de piano débuta dans la salle, la voix de Grandine commença à chanter d'une voix mélodieuse. Elle était habillée d'une robe blanche fluide, le couple fut ému en l'écoutant avec tout le monde dans la salle. Uranus et Neptune se regardaient dans les yeux avec beaucoup amour, chaque couple se regardait avec amour sous la chanson de Grandine. Elle termina sa musique en lançant un baiser volant au couple, ils se regardèrent avec amour avant d'échanger les bracelets,

\- Alexander Lightwood et Magnus Bane vont maintenant se graver la rune de mariage, l'un sur la main et l'autre sur le cœur. Une union est née déclara Jem

Alec se tourna vers son parabataï qui lui tendit sa stèle, il grava la rune de mariage sur le bracelet de Magnus et celui-ci fit pareil.

\- A présent je vous déclare époux et époux, vous pouvez vous embrasser sourit Jem

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément,

\- PAPA gronda Andrew en agitant sa main

\- Il a dit son premier mot sourit Alec

\- Pour me crier dessus gloussa Magnus

Ils vinrent près de leurs enfants et les embrassèrent partout, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de réception. Ils remercièrent toutes les personnes qui étaient venu pour leur mariage, plus tard le sorcier remarqua l'absence de son amant après avoir remercié tout le monde. Il alla vers Vera qui était entrain de faire un concours de manger avec son frère,

\- Vera, tu ne sais pas où est Alec demanda Magnus

\- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était avec toi expliqua Vera

La lumière s'éteignit soudainement, une note de musique s'éleva dans la pièce. Il se retourna pour voir Alec s'avancer sous les projecteurs, celui-ci sourit en marchant lentement. Son costume doré se transforma en une robe de soirée longue avec une traîne qui brillait sous les feux de projecteur, ses cheveux devinrent violines avec ses yeux verts d'eaux clairs. Alec avait pris l'apparence de Tiamat, il se mit à tourner autour de son mari doucement. Magnus sourit en arborant l'apparence d'Apsû, ils se regardèrent en souriant. L'archer marcha avant de prendre son Katana qui était caché parmi les voilures de sa robe, il s'éloigna de son mari avant de le mettre en joue avec son épée dégainée sous les regards incrédules de tous. Magnus sourit encore plus avant de prendre la pointe de son Katana, ils s'observèrent. Tous les dragons ne bougeaient pas d'un poil, l'hôte continua de sourire amoureusement avant de reculer. Le sorcier dégaina son épée à son tour, il fit tourner son épée dans sa main en marchant autour de son amant. Ils croisèrent le fer ensemble sous les yeux ébahis de tous.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Ils veulent s'entre-tuer demanda Isabelle confuse

\- Ils sont entrain de danser ensemble déclara Venus ce qui les choqua encore plus

Apsû attrapa la main de Tiamat pour la faire tourner pour que son dos soit contre son torse, il la menaça avec son épée. Ils se firent un mouvement de danse avec leurs corps, il la repoussa en tenant sa main qui ne tenait pas l'épée. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, il la tira vers lui en relâchant sa main. Elle tourna avant de retourner dans les bras de son mari, elle ferma les yeux en respirant son odeur. Elle recula en l'attaquant encore une fois, ils croisèrent le fer encore une fois. L'hôte du roi fit tournoyer son épée avec la sienne pour attraper son poignet, il glissa sa main jusqu'à sa hanche pour la plaquer contre lui. Ils s'embrassèrent avec amour, ils reculèrent pour continuer de combattre tout en dansant. Il l'attrapa par la hanche pour la faire pencher d'une seule main avant de la faire remonter lentement, ils sourirent de joie. Ils continuèrent leur danse tout en combattant, ils croisèrent leurs lames ensemble d'une seule main. Magnus caressa la joue d'Alec avec amour avant de le faire pencher pour terminer leur danse. Tous applaudirent devant leur danse spéciale, après un moment le couple quitta la soirée après s'être rassuré que leurs enfants restent avec les parents d'Alec. Ils allèrent directement dans leur appartement, ils s'embrassèrent passionnément.

\- Bébé je ne veux pas passer ma nuit noce ici refusa Alec en l'embrassant

\- Où est-ce que tu veux la passer demanda Magnus

\- Je veux que tu m'emmènes dans ta chambre d'enfant à Edom expliqua Alec en le regardant dans les yeux déterminés

\- Tu es sûr de toi demanda Magnus

\- Oui, je veux que tu me fasses l'amour là-bas souffla Alec

Il soupira avant de claquer des doigts pour faire un pentagramme pour se rendre à Edom, ils traversèrent le passage avant d'atterrir dans une pièce assez sombre avec des livres assez vieux.

\- Je te présente ma chambre de mon enfance dévoila Magnus

\- C'est parfait maintenant fais-moi l'amour comme la première fois susurra Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent avant d'atterrir sur le lit, le sorcier dévia ses lèvres dans son cou avant de déboutonner doucement sa chemise tout en embrassant sa peau. Il arriva vers la bordure de son pantalon, il claqua des doigts pour que ses vêtements disparaissent. Il sourit en le regardant avec amour, il claqua des doigts de nouveau. Une pluie de pétales de rose tomba sur eux, Alec et Tiamat rigolèrent en voyant les pétales de roses. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau avec amour, Magnus retourna vers son exploration et prit son membre en bouche tout en le préparant doucement. L'hôte de la reine serra les draps sous le plaisir, il rejeta sa tête en arrière. Son amant revint l'embrasser avant de le pénétrer doucement, il ondula ses hanches en lui. Alec le fit basculer pour le chevaucher, il l'embrassa tout en bougeant ses hanches. Son mari se redressa en l'embrassant dans le cou tout en tenant ses hanches, l'archer se déversa sur son amant alors que celui-ci continuait jusqu'à qu'il jouisse en lui. Il s'effondra sur lui,

\- Je t'aime confia Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'épilogue**


	54. Epilogue

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067: et oui Andrew a un petit complexe d'Œdipe envers Alec, je te souhaite un très joyeux noël et une bonne année**

 **Alec Barton: "Hachi en train de bronzer tout en buvant un verre de thé glacés" On va voir sa résistance dans le os qui arrive niark niark, je te souhaite une bonne fête**

 **Lavigne 126: Ma petite diablesse je te souhaite une joyeuse fête et je te retrouve dans le prochain fics avec tes nouvelles idées**

 **HekateWitchs1: Ravie que le chapitre t'es plut et voilà l'épilogue**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici l'épilogue, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **EPILOGUE**_

Une jeune femme aux cheveux longue de couleur violine traversait la foule dans la boîte de nuit, elle était habillée d'une robe à dos nu très courte noire. Elle portait des cuissards, elle marchât jusqu'au bar en s'asseyant sur la chaise. Le barman lui servit le cocktail quand elle regarda sur le coin un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs avec des bleu-verts la regarder dans l'ombre, elle sourit avant de se tourner vers l'homme qui était sur une banquette entrain de draguer un groupe de filles. Elle sourit avant de se lever pour aller sur le podium, elle balança ses hanches ce qui détourna l'homme du groupe. Celui-ci vint la regarder de plus près, elle fit un regard sulfureux avant de partir du podium. Elle attendit dans un endroit où il n'y avait pas foule, l'homme vint la rejoindre dans la pièce et la vit observer la foule se déhancher sur la musique assourdissante. Elle jeta un regard coquin vers l'homme avant de se retourner pour lui faire un geste de venir vers elle, il s'avança et la prit par la hanche. Elle fit un sourire froid ce qui fit reculer l'homme, deux jeunes garçons sortirent de l'ombre pour l'attraper chacun de leur côté. Il se débattit de leurs poignes en révélant sa vraie nature, il prit l'apparence d'un lézard. La jeune femme prit un poignard au niveau de sa cuisse et le planta dans le cœur du démon, il fut réduit en cendres. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux en regardant les deux hommes qui l'assistaient, l'un d'eux claqua des doigts pour nettoyer les cendres parterre.

\- Il ne t'a pas fait de mal demanda l'un des deux hommes

\- Non, mais il était assez collant grimaça la jeune femme

Ils ricanèrent avant de lui prendre chacun de leur côté son bras, ils sortirent de la boîte de nuit pour aller sur le parking. Les deux garçons montèrent chacun sur une moto noire, la jeune femme monta par-derrière de l'un d'eux. Ils démarrèrent leurs bécanes avant de rouler avec une rapidité hallucinante, ils s'envolèrent dans les airs avant d'atterrir dans la cour de l'institut. Ils descendirent de leurs bécanes avant de rentrer à l'intérieur, ils allèrent dans la salle des opérations. Une jeune femme aux cheveux roses vint les accoster, elle portait un débardeur noir avec un pantalon en cuir de la même couleur. Elle portait des mitaines noires, ses cheveux étaient attacher en une queue de cheval.

\- Salut les morveux alors la mission demanda la jeune femme

\- Mission accomplie d'ailleurs où est maman demanda le deuxième homme

\- Il est dans la serre avec Jace répondit la femme aux cheveux roses

\- On va le voir avant de voir grand-mère sourit la jeune fille

Ils disparurent tous les trois ensemble pour apparaître dans la serre, Alec leva la tête de son activité en voyant les trois jeunes apparaître. Jace sourit en les voyants aussi,

\- Tiens les morveux sont de retour de leur mission alors déjà fini se moqua le blond

\- Le doigt dans le nez oncle Jace ricana le jeune homme ce qui fit rire son jumeau

\- Les enfants, souffla Alec amusé

Ils arrêtèrent et vinrent embrasser « leur mère », les triplés étaient à présent âgé de 15 ans. Andrew était un Magnus quand il était plus jeune avec des traits d'Alec qui était le contraire de Sora qui était le portait d'Alec avec les traits de Magnus, ils se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau et ils étaient difficiles de les reconnaître. Pour se différencier ils s'étaient fait chacun un piercing, Sora avant un piercing sur l'arcade sourcillières gauche alors que celui d'Andrew était sur la droite. Ils avaient aussi percé toutes leurs arcades de leurs oreillers, pour Lane c'était difficile de savoir à qui elle ressemblait car parfois elle ressemblait à Magnus et parfois à Alec avec la chevelure de Tiamat. Le trio avaient hérités du caractère explosif de leurs parents, rare où ils ne faisaient pas de dégâts à l'académie à Idris ou ils étudiaient. Beaucoup de professeur s'étaient plains des triplés auprès de Robert qui était devenu le nouvel inquisiteur après la retraite d'Imogène, malheureusement celui-ci laissait passer les caprices de ses petits-enfants en les renvoyant tous. Jia dû mettre les points sur les i avec le patriarche pour qu'il fasse son rôle, de plus rare où les punitions ne pleuvaient pas avec le couple. Quand les triplés eurent treize ans, comme cadeau d'anniversaire Raphaël leur avait offert chacun une moto démoniaque. Les jumeaux étaient plus que ravit du cadeau car ils aimaient aller faire les missions avec leurs motos à part Lane qui utilisait rarement sa moto, ils étaient au courant de leurs parents dragons. A Aragon tous les dragons les considéraient comme les princes et la princesse du royaume, ils furent entraînés chez les dragons. Les garçons furent entraînés par les chevaliers avec Wendy et Lane par les filles et quelques fois avec les garçons, ils avaient acquis une rapidité semblable à Alec et une magie plus puissante comme Magnus. Ils avaient aussi chacun leurs armes de Shadowhunter, Lane s'était vouée un culte au fouet comme sa tante Isabelle. Andrew avait préféré l'arc comme son père et Sora avait préféré l'épée à savoir un Katana qu'il ne dégainait jamais, Alec regarda ses enfants en frottant son gros ventre.

\- Maman, tu devrais aller te reposer, tu as l'air fatigué conseilla Lane

\- Tout va bien, votre sœur ou votre frère est entrain de jouer pour le moment gloussa Alec

Ils sourirent au gloussement de l'archer, celui-ci était de nouveau enceint après sa première grossesse. Il était à son neuvième mois et comme la précédente tout le monde devait marcher sur les œufs. Rare où Jace ne se faisait pas envoyer valser ou autres personnes sous la contrariété du noiraud, la femme aux cheveux roses apparut dans la serre et s'installa.

\- Vera, qu'est-ce qu'il y a demanda Alec

\- Rien de spécial, les morveux te cherchaient sourit Vera

\- Eh nous ne sommes pas des morveux râla Andrew

Elle ricana avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux du jeune homme, elle avait l'apparence d'une jeune femme de vingt ans mais elle avait 16 ans comme elle vieillissait autrement. Sa taille draconienne avait doublé et faisait la taille d'un camion, elle restait toujours fidèle à Alec. Leur lien était toujours aussi fort qu'avant, malgré l'insistance du couple elle restait toujours à l'institut. Jace se leva après avoir massé les jambes gonflées de son parabataï,

\- Bon je vais aller chercher quelque chose à manger prévint Jace

Ils hochèrent la tête avant que les triplés réalisent qu'ils n'avaient pas encore fait leur rapport à Maryse. Celle-ci tenait toujours la direction de l'institut, l'enclave avait approuvé et elle permettait aux créatures obscures de pénétrer dans l'enceinte à leur guise ce qui n'avait pas plu au début au conseil avant qu'Alec les menace de nouveau d'éclater leurs cervelles. Il était toujours provocant avec eux ainsi que moqueur, ils rentrèrent plus tard chez eux. Magnus vint les accueillir,

\- Demain je vous signale que vous retourner à l'académie signala Alec en frottant son ventre

\- On compte sur vous pour rester tranquille et non allez faire des dégâts même si j'approuve votre dernier bêtise ricana Magnus

\- Magnus soupira Alec amusé

Ils rigolèrent avant d'aller dormir, ils se retrouvèrent à Edom pour voir Asmodée. Ils adoraient leur grand-père et lui aussi les adorait sauf quand Lane voulait changer la décoration du palais pour autre chose,

\- Quoi de neuf mes petits démons princiers demanda Asmodée debout en lisant un livre

\- Rien de neuf, on n'a foutu la raclée à un démon répondit Sora

\- La routine quoi renchérit son jumeau

Il ricana narquoisement, Lane était sur son trône alors que les jumeaux étaient de chaque côté du trône. Ils restèrent un peu avec leur grand-père avant de se réveiller, Asmodée sourit de joie avant de faire une grimace en voyant une décoration pourpre sur son trône.

\- Bande de sale morveux sourit Asmodée

Le lendemain ils se rendirent malgré eux à l'académie, ils marchèrent dans les couloirs jusqu'à leur salle de cours. Après leurs cours Lane sortit en premier quand elle fut interpellée par une voix, elle se retourna pour voir un garçon vers venir vers elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux demanda Lane

\- Tu es Lane Lightwood c'est ça questionna le garçon

\- Oui, et c'est Lightwood-Bane rectifia Lane en croisant les bras

\- Je suis Greg Dawood, je voudrais te demander si ça te dirait de sortir avec moi si tu as envie bien sûr proposa le jeune homme

\- Tu veux sortir avec moi répéta Lane éberluée

\- Je suis tombé amoureux de toi et c'est pour ça que je veux sortir avec toi confessa Greg

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, j'accepte de sortir avec toi accepta Lane

\- Je te dis à demain soir proposa Greg

Elle allait répondre quand elle entendit une grosse explosion, elle roula des yeux en voyant ses jumeaux sortir de la pièce en toussant. Elle plaqua la main sur son front,

\- Bordel, si je ne suis pas avec vous pour vous surveiller, vous faites vraiment n'importe quoi alors que je vous ai dit de m'attendre pour le faire gronda Lane

\- Désolé s'excusèrent ses jumeaux penauds

Elle se tourna vers Greg en claquant des doigts pour faire apparaître un morceau de papier avec son numéro de téléphone dessus,

\- Appelle-moi sourit Lane avant de partir

\- Je n'y manquerais pas sourit Greg

Elle tira les oreilles de ses jumeaux qui la supplièrent de les épargner, le jeune homme regarda le numéro de téléphone dans sa main avant de sourire froidement. Elle se dirigea vers une chambre particulière à l'institut après être de retour, elle rentra pour trouver une jeune fille à peu près de son âge sur son lit entrain de jouer avec sa stèle.

\- Je savais que t'allais venir sourit la jeune fille aux cheveux d'or

\- Tu es ma parabataï, c'est normal que tu m'aies senti Lucie sourit Lane

Lucie Charlotte Herondale était la fille de Jace et de Clary, elle était née un an après les triplés. Elle avait hérité des cheveux d'or de son père et des yeux verts de sa mère, elle avait le caractère de son père avec la douceur de sa mère. Elle était la parabataï de Lane après que les jumeaux étaient passé par la cérémonie pour être ensemble, elles étaient tellement très proches que parfois elles savaient ce que l'une et l'autre pensaient. Leurs pères étaient ravis de les voir devenir parabataï, elle s'installa sur le lit de sa cousine.

\- Alors tu voulais me parler d'un garçon n'est-ce pas demanda Lucie

\- Tu lis vraiment dans mes pensées, c'est exact confirma Lane

Elles discutèrent ensemble avant que les jumeaux débarquent dans la chambre pour le dîner, ils reçurent chacun un coussin dans la tronche et commencèrent une bataille d'oreillers. Vera vint les chercher avant de recevoir une taie d'oreilles dans le visage, ils arrêtèrent de se battre pour voir la dragonne la tête baissée.

\- Courez conseilla Sora

Ils se mirent à courir dans tout l'institut pour éviter les boules de feu de Vera, Alec ria en voyant cela.

\- Vas-y Vera corrige-les, ils ont en bien besoin se moqua Alec

\- MAMAN T'ES INJUSTE cria Lane en courant

\- Rien n'est juste ma puce ricana Alec en frottant son ventre

Plus tard Lane se prépara pour son rendez-vous avec Greg, il vint la chercher sous les regards suspicieux des jumeaux. Ils passèrent du temps ensemble, ils continuèrent à sortir ensemble. Seule Lucie était au courant de leur relation, trois mois plus tard Lane se rendit dans la bibliothèque pour chercher un livre. Elle trouva le livre qu'elle cherchait en haut d'une pile, elle se mit à sauter sur ses talons. Elle réussit à l'attraper avant de retomber sur ses talons, l'un des talons se cassa sous la pression. Elle était sur le point de tomber quand elle fut attrapée par la hanche,

\- Ça va demanda une voix masculine

\- Oui merci remercia Lane en retirant sa chaussure

\- On ne dirait pas, sérieusement ta chaussure s'est cassé décréta la voix

Elle ria légèrement avant de regarder son sauveur, elle fut frapper par ses yeux vairons. L'un était bleu et l'autre était dorée, il avait les cheveux brun clair. Elle s'assit avant de claquer des doigts pour invoquer une autre paire de chaussures à talons,

\- Tu aimes beaucoup les chaussures à talons n'est-ce pas remarqua le jeune homme

\- Beaucoup, j'ai d'hérité de cela de ma tante au passage je suis Lane Lightwood-Bane se présenta Lane

\- Je suis Allen Cane, ravie de faire la connaissance de la princesse des dragons sourit le jeune homme

Lane rougit devant son sourire, il prit son livre et le tendis vers elle. Celle-ci le prit en le regardant en souriant,

\- Encore merci sourit Lane

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi sourit Allen

Elle se leva et sortit après avoir jeté un dernier regard vers le jeune homme, trois semaines plus tard la jeune femme avait pris l'habitude de se rendre à la bibliothèque pour discuter avec Allen. Elle aimait passer plus de temps avec lui que son propre petit ami qui commençait à devenir entrenpenant avec elle, elle refusa toujours qu'ils aillent plus loin ce qui énervait le jeune homme. Lane était entrain de se promener avec Lucie avec les garçons,

\- Il nous faut un cadeau pour Kyle comme c'est son anniversaire la semaine prochaine lança Lucie

\- Après avoir nous avoir bassiné avec ça râla Andrew

Kyle George Lovelace-Lightwood était le fils d'Izzy et de Simon, celui-ci avait réussi à faire son ascension après avoir bu dans la coupe mortelle. Kyle était né cinq ans après les triplés, il venait de passer sa cérémonie de première rune.

\- On lui offre quoi du coup demanda Lucie

\- On n'a qu'à choisir une arme pour lui comme il a passé sa première rune proposa Sora

\- Direction le magasin et aussi je vous prévins vous trois pas de scandale en m'impliquant. Mon père n'a pas apprécié que la dernière fois je me suis retrouvée devant la consule à cause de votre bêtise avertis Lucie

\- Qui aurait cru que ce sort allait marcher commenta Lane

Elle roula des yeux devant les ricanements de ses cousins et sa cousine, ils se rendirent dans le magasin d'armes. Ils étaient entrain de choisir une arme pour leur jeune cousin, quand Lane croisa Greg avec son groupe d'amis. Elle prévint sa cousine avant de partir à sa rencontre, elle s'avança doucement avant de les entendre entrain de rire gras.

\- Et toi Greg, tu sors avec la princesse des dragons non demanda l'un de ses amis

\- Je sors avec elle parce que je sais que ses deux pères sont connus, vous imaginez dans un magasin d'armes en disant que je suis lié à elle en plus du Pandémonium. Je vous jure sur l'ange que c'est la gloire ricana Greg ce qui blessa la jeune femme

\- Elle est comment au pieu, je suppose qu'elle est géniale se moqua un autre

\- Tu parles, malgré qu'elle s'habille comme une traînée, mademoiselle est encore vierge et elle veut encore attendre. Heureusement que je n'attends pas madame se décide pour m'envoyer en l'air avoua Greg

Lane se sentit encore plus blessé par les révélations de son petit ami, elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Elle se tourna avant de se blottir dans les bras de ses frères qui avaient tout entendu, ils avaient hérité des sens développés des dragons. Elle se détacha d'eux en essuyant ses larmes, elle souffla avant d'apparaître devant eux.

\- Bonjour Greg salua Lane

\- Lane chérie, je ne savais pas que tu étais dans le coin sourit Greg en se levant pour aller la prendre dans ses bras

\- Tu sais quoi, je t'ai entendu raconter tout ce que tu disais avec tes potes, alors je romps avec toi et oh ne t'en fais pas je ne vais pas te corriger comme j'en ai envie en ce moment. Au contraire je préfère laisser ma famille décider de ton sort et crois-moi mon grand-père ne va pas t'épargner d'avoir blessé sa princesse menaça Lane

\- Vas-y dit à toute ta famille car je n'ai pas peur d'eux, moi aussi ma famille à une influence plus grande que celle de l'inquisiteur ricana Greg nerveusement

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux de manière snob semblable à Vera, elle fit un sourire froid limite sadique. Elle se mit près de son oreille,

\- Je ne parlais pas de mon grand-père côté des Nephilims mais du côté des démons. Je suis la petite-fille d'un prince des enfers alors prépares-toi et ta famille à avoir sa visite susurra Lane d'un ton glacial

Elle lança un regard moqueur quand il se mit à uriner dans son froc après ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, elle tourna les talons pour apparaître devant le magasin sans faire attention à ses frères.

\- Faites-lui très mal déclara Lane entrant dans le magasin

\- Avec joie, frangine ricana Andrew en faisant craquer ses mains

Ils disparurent pour aller mettre une bonne raclée à celui qui avait blessé leur sœur, l'incident fut rapporté devant Robert. Celui-ci fut implacable à son égard après avoir entendu l'histoire où il avait blessé son petit ange, il le fit envoyer à île de Wrangel ce qui n'avait pas plu à la famille avant qu'Alec et Magnus viennent les menacer à leur tour ayant entendu la nouvelle. Un mois plus tard Greg fut déclaré inapte à sa carrière après avoir perdu la raison, personne ne savait ce qui s'était passé. Seuls les triplés et Magnus savaient qu'Asmodée lui avait rendu visite en lui faisant très peur,

\- On ne fait pas de mal à ma petite fille sous peine de mort déclara Asmodée en caressant les cheveux de Lane

Entre-temps la jeune femme s'était beaucoup rapprochée d'Allen, toute sa famille avait deviné qu'elle était amoureuse. Andrew et Sora avaient coincé le jeune homme à la sortie de la bibliothèque.

\- Je supposes que c'est pour Lane que vous venez supposa Allen

\- Tu suppose bien, oui c'est pour notre sœur que nous sommes venu, nous te prévenons que depuis cette andouille de Greg, le cœur de notre sœur est très fragile commença Sora

\- Nous te ferons ce qui s'est passé avec Greg mais en pire acheva Andrew

Il hocha la tête, les jumeaux rentrèrent à l'institut pour retrouver leur sœur entrain de s'entraîner avec Vera. Ils se regardèrent entre eux avant d'aider leur jumelle, Vera les mit KO en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Vous voulez continuer demanda Vera

\- T'es trop forte frangine déclara Sora

Elle ria avant de les aider, Alec était dans le bureau de sa mère entrain de l'aider à classer les dossiers.

\- Il n' y a rien à faire à part classer ses fichus dossiers râla Tiamat

\- Je te rappelle qu'on est enceint jusqu'aux yeux et que notre enfant préfère rester dans notre ventre gloussa Alec

\- Je me souviens qu'une de mes hôtes avait une sœur dont l'accouchement était en retard et pour ce faire elle avait mangé plein de piment pour déclencher les contractions raconta Tiamat

\- Tu es prête à bouffer des piments rien que pour accoucher rigola Alec

\- J'en ai marre de rester enfermé ici à ne rien faire soupira Tiamat

\- Je sais sourit Alec

Il revint dans le monde réel, il continua avant de se lever pour aller aux toilettes. Il marcha vers sa chambre quand l'alarme de l'institut se déclencha, Jace vint le retrouver.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe demanda Alec

\- Il y a un démon qui s'est faufilé ici et on essaye de le localiser expliqua Jace en l'amenant dans la chambre

Ils rentrèrent dans la chambre, Alec ressentit une douleur intense au niveau de son ventre. Il se crispa avant de sentir une fuite entre ses jambes, le blond vit cela avant de grimacer sous la douleur. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qui se passait quand une réplique d'un démon arriva et il le combattit, il réussit à le tuer avant de se tourner vers son parabataï qui était sur le lit les jambes écartés sans legging.

\- Tu fais quoi là demanda Jace

\- Tu ne vois pas je suis entrain de m'aérer la queue ironisa Alec

\- Euh hésita Jace

\- Je suis entrain d'accoucher alors fait quelque chose pour m'aider ESPECE DE SALE CONNARD insulta Alec

\- D'accord, d'accord, respire profondément conseilla Jace

Il respira longuement en poussant, ils virent une autre réplique du démon entrer de nouveau. Le blond le tua rapidement avant de s'installer entre ses jambes, Maryse vint les voir après avoir été inquiète pour son fils.

\- Oh par l'ange, le travail a déjà commencé constata Maryse

\- Oui, je ne sais pas quoi faire maman paniqua Jace toujours entre ses jambes

\- Ecoute, tu vas préparer une bassine d'eau chaude ensuite préviens tout le monde de la naissance ordonna Maryse

Il s'en alla préparer et prévenir tout le monde de l'accouchement d'Alec, Magnus débarqua rapidement via un portail ayant été prévenu de l'attaque. Il se mit près de son amant en le soutenant,

\- Comme la première fois, tu te souviens respire calmement et pousse de toutes tes forces encouragea Magnus

Alec poussa en écrasant la main de son mari, Maryse encouragea son fils pour qu'il pousse. L'hôte poussa de toutes ses forces,

\- Je vois la tête, continue de pousser Alec encouragea Maryse

Jace jeta un coup d'œil entre les jambes de son parabataï curieux, il fit une grimace en le regardant.

\- Beurk, Alec c'est vraiment dégueu la dessous grimaça Jace

\- CONNARD cria Alec en déployant son énergie

Il fit valser son frère contre le mur en même temps qu'il poussa, Maryse récupéra son enfant dans ses bras. Alec tomba contre les coussins en entendant les pleurs de son bébé, Magnus l'embrassa sur la tempe en souriant. Dehors tous était inquiet en entendant le cri d'Alec, Lane était dans les bras d'Andrew alors que Sora était dans ceux de Clary qui le rassurait. Quand ils entendirent tous le bébé pleurer, ils sourirent en se regardant. Maryse ouvrit la porte en souriant les cheveux défaits avec du sang et du liquide amniotique sur elle,

\- Le bébé est là avoua Maryse

\- Alors c'est quoi le sexe mamie demanda Andrew

\- Voyez par vous-même sourit Maryse

Ils rentrèrent dans la chambre pour voir Alec tenant un paquet de serviette rose dans ses bras avec Magnus à ses côtés,

\- Maman interpella Sora

\- Les enfants, venez embrasser votre petite sœur sourit Magnus

\- C'est une fille sourit Lane

\- Oui confirma Alec

Il vint embrasser ses enfants doucement avant de leur montrer leur nouvelle sœur, Lane la prit dans ses bras en souriant.

\- Elle est très belle maman, je suis ta grande sœur sourit Lane

\- Et nous tes grands frères renchérit Andrew en lui caressant la joue

Plus tard la porte s'ouvrit en grand sur Robert qui avait un sourire niais sur le visage,

\- PAPY EST DANS LA PLACE s'écria Robert

\- Bonjour papa, évite de crier s'il te plait soupira Alec amusé

Il ne fit pas attention à son fils et sautilla jusqu'à lui pour prendre sa petite-fille, il pleura en la regardant.

\- Oh elle est trop mignonne, on dirait Lane et Lucie étant bébé roucoula Robert

Les filles rigolèrent avant de frapper les jumeaux qui étaient entrain de se moquer d'elle, Kyle grimaça en voyant ses cousins se faire tirer les oreilles.

\- D'ailleurs vous deux, vous n'avez pas dit le prénom de ce petit bout de chou demanda Vera

\- Notre fille s'appelle Riley Vera Lightwood-Bane sourit Magnus

\- Oh surpris Vera

La dragonne fut émue d'entendre son prénom comme deuxième prénom, la rousse se tourna vers son mari et remarqua une bosse sur son front.

\- Jace, pourquoi est-ce que tu as une bosse sur le front demanda Clary

\- C'est parce que je fais l'erreur de regarder sous les draps grimaça Jace

\- Ça t'apprendra à te rincer l'œil accusa Alec

\- Ce n'est pas tout ça mais on va vous laisser vous reposer sourit Isabelle

Ils sortirent tous en laissant le couple seul avec leur nouvelle fille, Lane se rendit dans la cuisine et trouva Allen présent.

\- Toi, ici s'étonna Lane

\- Oui, j'ai été transféré ici par ta grand-mère. Félicitation pour ta petite sœur sourit Allen

\- Merci remercia Lane en rougissant

Il s'approcha d'elle doucement et caressa ses cheveux avant de caresser sa joue,

\- Lane, je ne suis pas doué avec les mots mais je préfère les actes sourit Allen

Il l'embrassa tendrement, elle se sentit comme sur un nuage. Les jumeaux et Lucie virent la scène,

\- Moi aussi j'en veux un bouda Lucie

\- Qui voudra une fille qui a un caractère de merde se moqua Sora

\- Andouille répliqua Lucie

\- NON MAIS CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE, VIRE TES SALES PATTES DE MA PETITE-FILLE cria Robert en entrant dans la cuisine

\- Monsieur l'inquisiteur s'étrangla Allen

Robert le poursuivit dans tout l'institut en vociférant des menaces à son encontre d'avoir osé embrasser Lane, le couple sortit de la chambre pour les voir. Après avoir eu connaissance de la nouvelle, Magnus rejoignit son beau-père pour tuer le jeune homme. Alec et Tiamat regardèrent la scène en riant,

\- Vraiment une famille très spéciale sourit Tiamat

\- C'est vrai et c'est grâce à toi, merci pour tout Tia remercia Alec

\- Non à toi je te remercie d'être mon hôte exceptionnel sourit Tiamat

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue doucement, ils regardèrent leurs maris entrain de poursuivre le petit ami de leur fille. Fin

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Demain je mettrai l'Os « le détective et l'incube ». Bisous glacées.**


End file.
